Akuma ga daisukidesu
by TheLoveIsArt
Summary: Iba a quemar hasta las cenizas a todos. Y buscaría a Akasuna Sasori. A él, que recordaba vagamente haberlo amado, pero que repentinamente había perdido todo sentido. Ya se había olvidado de todo. Nunca más podría volver a ver a Sasori, al menos, no sin tratar de matarlo.
1. End of all hope

¡Hola sempais! :D Estoy muy contenta de que después de haber terminado el de Anata no tejun o mite, llegará a mí esta idea. He querido desarrollarla todavía más, darle más... ¿bases? Como sea... lo he hecho por una razón: ¡Creo que quiero dedicarme a ser escritora! Pero he de mejorar mucho. Nuevamente pido en sus reviews consejos nwn ¡Ayudarán a Mary a mejorar, y a continuar la historia ¬w¬!

**Naruto no me pertenece, es de Masashi Kishimoto. **

**Avertencias: Parejas Yaoi. Posible OC en los personajes. Mundo alterno (jaja, como siempre en mis historias ¬¬U)**

Espero que lo disfruten, sempais :D

* * *

><p><strong>=AKUMA GA DAISUKIDESU=<strong>

**.**

"_Mientras más me acercaba más te alejabas. Así que me rendí e intente tocarte. Pero cuando me estire me sorprendí de la facilidad con que te alcancé. Es obvio que no debía pero realmente quería tocarte. Esta estrella no eres tú, es mi sueño. Es una luz que nunca podré alcanzar, pero que nunca desaparecerá" Bump Of Chiken, Planetarium. _

**.**

**.**

**PREFACIO.**

Hace un siglo el mundo moría: Los árboles se secaban sin el menor fruto asomando entre sus ramas quebradas, las nubes ya no se cargaban de agua y las dejaban caer sobre las cabezas de las personas, parecía que la guardaban egoístamente para ellas, oscuras y eternamente cubriendo el sol, las cosechas entonces morían y todo ser vivo comenzó a perecer. Pronto, la única definición para los animales era de aquellos que formaban montañas de putrefacción ahí donde caían.

Para la gente, cada paso, era encontrar un nuevo cadáver. Ya no lloraban a los que perecían, los envidiaban incluso. Pero los humanos siempre han sido tenaces a aferrarse a la vida, pues aún deseando la muerte, se sujetan con uñas y dientes a no sufrirla pronto, pues tienen miedo de lo que les pasa al cerrar en un sueño eterno los ojos, incluso cuando no estar así les producía dolor y desgracia.

Suplicaban por ver al sol brillar de nuevo ó la lluvia caer sobre sus lechos.

Se decía que los dioses querían castigar a los pecados de los hombres, eliminándolos lentamente, así como ellos daban final a sus _enemigos._

Pese a esto, desde el cielo: Amaterasu, la Diosa del Sol, compadecía a los humanos, los consideraba seres que en su imperfección debían tener errores, y consideraba que al enseñarles a convivir con los espíritus volverían a hallar la paz y la armonía.

Trató de convencer a sus hermanos, con quienes los mares y la luna estaban repartidos así en deseo de su padre. Pero Susanoo (Dios de los mares), convencido de que llevaría a un mejor mundo con la muerte de los hombres la ignoró e incluso arrojo al caballo celestial de su hermana contra las mujeres del Paraíso que tejían, matándolas en el instante con las astillas enterrándose en sus cuerpos. Amaterasu estaba furiosa, pero cansada de verse privada de no hacer nada bajo con los mortales. Bien sabía ésta, que sus dos hermanos no se atreverían a lastimarla. Así que dividió su alma en fragmentos de grandes espíritus, cuya voluntad suya poseían, y los mandó proteger a los humanos.

Susanoo y Tsukuyomi pospusieron sus planes al ver como el espíritu de su hermana yacía en tierra mortal, decidieron esperar, seguros que el capricho de su hermana y su fascinación por los hombres finalizaría en algún momento. Pero los fragmentos del alma de ella dieron lugar al amor entre éstos mismos y los hombres, formando la raza de los Yōkai: niños poseedores de espíritus animales.

Por mucho tiempo el mundo pareció permanecer en paz. Susanoo y Tsukuyomi convencieron a su hermana de volver al plano Celestial –dejando a los Yōkai en la tierra, conocedores de la armonía harían llegar una nueva era al mundo–, el sol volvía a brillar en el cielo y las nubes dieron el agua tan suplicada por los hombres.

Sin embargo, no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que se volviera a caer en la envidia y la codicia. Los primeros Yōkai lucharon con todas sus fuerzas y lograron anteponerse a los mortales. Viéndose más poderosos que ellos, marcaron su superioridad con la esclavitud de los hombres.

Los Hermanos, decidieron dar la espalda a la humanidad. Amaterasu se sentía culpable y destrozada al ver que bajo los azotes de Yōkai, criaturas venidas de su vientre, la desgracia volvía a caer sobre el mundo. Llorando amargamente dejó a sus hermanos su palabra de que no interferiría más. Susanoo, conmovido por el amor de su hermana para con los hombres (aunque desentendido por éste), encargó entonces a su hermano que bajara a dar su voluntad a un grupo determinado de personas, y así se hizo. Tsukuyomi dividió parte de su alma y la envió a distintas partes de la tierra, esperando por la persona indicada para llevarla en su interior.

La guerra entre hombres y Yōkai comenzó con las firmes palabras de un hombre que deseaba volver a ver aquel mundo en que el hombre y no los espíritus vencieran, y proclamo levantar armas desde Iwa hasta los confines de la tierra.

_Impuros. _Así había llamado el viejo Ōnoki a los Yōkai.

Con grandes sacrificios logró vencer a parte de los medios espíritus, y a los pequeños a los que crecían orejas, bigotes, ó colas de cualquier animal, los asesinaba. Creía que ganaba la razón de que los humanos eran superiores. Pero se había pagado un alto precio por ello.

**1.**

**(~*~END OF ALL HOPE~*~) **

"_Terminar con toda la esperanza, para ser alguien como yo" Nigthwish._

**.**

**.**

El aire olía a metal fundido, la nariz escocía por el indiscutible olor a sangre y muerte. El sol estaba oculto por unas eternas nubes negras, pero nadie veía la esperanza de que lloviera y sus rostros fueran acariciados por el correr de una gota de agua por sus rostros sucios y marginados.

Vivir nunca había sido una opción en esos tiempos. ¿Cómo sonreír cuando en cualquier momento te puede faltar tu familia? ¿Ó la comida?

Había ancianos y niños en las calles grisáceas y llenas de cadáveres, las mujeres regalaban todo su tiempo a quehaceres y horribles tareas por un pedazo de pan que no era más grande que la palma de su mano, las más hermosas obtenían el "favor" de algunos hombres al vender su cuerpo.

A veces veías a los soldados, adornados con las bandas de la aldea, pavoneándose como si de verdad se preocupasen por sus ciudadanos, cuando en realidad, aprovechaban su rango para golpear a indefensos y entretenerse abusando de las mujeres desgraciadas cuya vida de sus hijos seguía siendo más importante que comer ó avergonzarse ella, mujeres que en realidad, había pocas o ninguna.

Los más grandes recordaban la época en que la aldea era próspera con los cultivos y toda la gente tenía un lugar que llamar hogar. Si bien ahora podían aspirar a llamar cama a una caja de cartón. Los más jóvenes no conocían –e incluso no verían mucho del _verdadero _mundo antes de los nueve años– otro modo de vida, y se contentaban con poder lamer del piso las sobras de los soldados.

Iwa estaba cayendo en pedazos, y ni siquiera era la que estaba peor.

La aldea de la Arena había sido abandonada hace ya un par de décadas, las condiciones habían resultado insoportables para sus habitantes: Las calles desiertas eran el hogar de serpientes y escorpiones, aunque se corrían rumores de asesinos a sueldo que dormían ahí, esperando solo las noches frías para en el día partir a otros lugares y asesinar por comida. ¿Dinero? ¡Los únicos que tenían dinero eran los poderosos, los soldados y quizá los comerciantes! Y se apreciaba mucho más tener un vaso de agua al anochecer.

La aldea de la Hoja, cuyos bastos bosques verdes siempre habían dado significado al nombre, ahora estaban desnudos y abandonados. La mayoría eran talados para otorgar un poco de calor a la noche. En teoría, a Konoha no le iba tan mal. Todavía tenían suficiente abasto.

La aldea de la niebla y la lluvia habían mantenido ciertos lazos al empezar la guerra, pese a que muchos de ellos desertaban de la batalla y se inclinaban a salir a otras aldeas y robar sustento.

Aldeas menos reconocidas habían pasado a ser leyenda, cuento de felicidad ahora nula.

Poco a poco, la maldad cubría el mundo. La ley era: _Matar o dejar que te maten. _El derecho a vivir se ganaba pisoteando a los más débiles y eludir a aquellos más fuertes.

Soñar era para ineptos ó ignorantes, la madurez golpeaba a los niños en la cara desde el momento de nacer. Ver sus suplicantes ojos pedir piedad a los soldados y ver cómo desenvainaban la espada y los mataban a sangre fría… ¡A los niños de su aldea! Decían que les hacían un favor. Y quizá era verdad.

Las aldeas estaban muriendo, así como su gente. Yacía en el pasado las épocas de bondad y poca fraternidad entre unas y otras. La guerra era cruel y exterminaba todo a su paso. Esa era la realidad. Siempre la había sido.

Y la sangre manchaba el camino. Por el sendero de tierra muerta y árboles desnudos, caminaba él. Su respiración era agitada mientras arrastraba los pies. Sus rasgos eran suaves: la nariz recta y delgada, la piel blanca tras la suciedad y los desordenados cabellos rojizos que caían sobre su frente, algunos de los cuales llegaban hasta sus ojos, ¡Qué bello habría sido verlo sin aquella sombra en sus dorados ojos! Ahora resplandecían con odio y dolor. No era diferente a los muchos otros que habían caído en aquel suelo –con los vacíos ojos abiertos por siempre, sin que nadie se acercara a cerrarlos–, muy a pesar de haber sido tachado de monstruo y de que muchos trataran de asesinarlo, tan solo por las orejas de gato que asomaban sobre su cabeza.

–Estúpidos humanos– susurro con voz ronca el Yōkai –Creen que son superiores, pero están muertos, lo pueden estar tanto como nosotros y más.

La muerte dejaba su rastro, y el olor de los cadáveres en el sendero penetraba su nariz y hacia doler su cabeza.

Alguna vez tropezó con una piedra y sus rodillas se rasparon, pero se volvía a levantar con el ceño fruncido tras sus rojos cabellos, y sosteniéndose la herida en el pecho. Apretando los dientes con tal fuerza lograba ponerse de pie, siempre mirando hacia el frente. No debía bajar la mirada ni un segundo, y en definitiva no quería terminar como aquellos pobres idiotas de ese camino. Ser olvidado y servir de comida a los cuervos no era el plan que tenía para sí.

Esta vez dejaría a un lado las compasiones. Había tenido que aprender por las malas que en la gente no debía confiar. Pese a que nunca lo había hecho, cuando aquella persona había sido acreditada por él mismo a darle toda su confianza, lo había traicionado.

La tarde caía cuando divisó por fin la aldea de Iwa. Sus piernas temblaban de cansancio y su vista se volvía cada vez más borrosa. Sus aspiraciones eran cada vez más profundas y rápidas, no sentía que el aire llegaba a sus pulmones, y tras la improvisación de vendas y sus dedos aferrando con fuerza la herida, ya comenzaba a escurrir la sangre. No estaba dispuesto a morir ahí, pero al dar unos cuantos pasos se desplomó sobre el suelo con un golpe sordo. Aunque quiso, le fue imposible moverse y ponerse de pie nuevamente.

En realidad, Sasori se jactaba de ser muy realista y sabía que de esa no podría salir con vida. Por primera vez en muchas semanas, una sonrisa asomo a su rostro. Ésta no era más que una sombra amarga de la verdadera, era la sonrisa de quién había perdido la esperanza.

–Al final… moriré sin que nadie me recuerde– susurro con voz ronca. Cerró los ojos, resignado –Como un animal.

Aprender a aceptar las cosas era algo común en ese tiempo, pero esperarlas era algo que en lo personal, él detestaba.

Sentía que la fuerza lo abandonaba mientras a su mente y oídos los arrullaba una triste canción de violín.

Abrió los ojos en ese instante, sus orejas se movieron ligeramente, como si sufrieran de un tic. En realidad escuchaba una canción, no muy lejos de donde estaba. Resopló y trató de ponerse de pie, su herida le cobró un fuerte dolor, pero trató de ignorarlo con el gemido ahogado que dio.

Sí. Era un violín lo que atravesaba el silencio y envolvía los instantes con su bella –pero triste– melodía.

No pudo, por mucho esfuerzo que hizo, ponerse de pie. La herida ya le había hecho perder mucha sangre. Siguió esperando a que la muerte llegase, imaginando que la música del violín sería un himno a su vida, aunque al sonreír amargamente, lo que menos pasó por su cabeza fue eso.

**(*~*~*~*)**

Sus lacios cabellos rubios le caían sobre la espalda en una cascada de oro. Mantenía los azules ojos cerrados, y su rostro mostraba cierta consternación al ver que este lugar, antaño lleno de vida, ahora se sobrecogía con la muerte. Guardó el violín en su estuche y miró hacia el cielo.

Probablemente, pensó, sería muy peligroso si continuaba en aquellos desolados paramos. Sonrió como si fuera un chiste propio solo contado para él, después de todo, nadie lo pillaría por sorpresa y lograría matarlo. Su mano se movió instintivamente hacia el cinturón donde llevaba una espada, el mango era de oro y la punta de éste llevaba una diamante azul, muy parecido a sus ojos.

De todos modos, mejor era irse. Los Yokai podían aparecer en cualquier momento, dispuestos a un nuevo ataque, pese a estar perdiendo contra las tropas de Iwa.

Se puso el estuche en los hombros y suspiro resignado. Hace años su madre le había traído todos los días a ese lugar. No podía sino dedicarle una canción triste al lugar de su infancia, ahora muerto por la guerra.

Iba caminando cuando de repente, notó los cuerpos de los humanos y Yokai que se amontonaban cerca del camino. Algo de lo que siempre se habían quejado sus hermanos, su abuelo y su padre respecto a él era su tremenda curiosidad. Con pasos cautelosos, el rubio se acercó al camino y se asomo.

Había muchos cuerpos ahí tirados, como era de imaginarse. Pero tan solo uno llamo su atención: Era el pelirrojo que había caído instantes antes. Deidara parpadeo sorprendido al ver que la espalda de l Yokai aún subía y bajaba lentamente. Y se impresiono al corroborar, gracias a las orejas del pelirrojo, que efectivamente él era un Yokai.

Sabía que debía de detestarlos a todos. Ōnoki, siempre le había querido implicar en la mente que ellos eran monstruos deseosos de poder controlar a los humanos. Pero había algo en ellos que Deidara admiraba… tenían una especie de conexión con la naturaleza, la vida…

Se acercó todavía más, cauteloso y llevando su mano a la espada, preparado para sacarla si era necesario. Cuando estuvo a un metro del pelirrojo notó que éste tenía los ojos cerrados, apretados finamente. Un charco de sangre yacía bajo de él y eso le hizo estremecer. Se agachó y lo puso boca arriba.

Se sorprendió –y sonrojo– al ver lo apuesto que era. Tenía la boca ligeramente abierta, de la comisura de sus labios salía una mancha de sangre seca. Notó que tenía una profunda herida en el abdomen y frunció el ceño. No tardaría en morir con una herida como esa si no se detenía inmediatamente la hemorragia. Pero, ¿eso qué iba a importarle a él?

Su madre siempre había hablado bien de los Yokai, pese a todo lo que dijera la demás gente. Deidara había escuchado sus palabras con una sonrisa pintada en su rostro. Hasta hace dos años, cuando su padre por fin le permitió salir del palacio en que vivían, descubrió las muchas y duras realidades que había fuera de aquellas paredes de lujo.

También había sido la primera vez que había visto a un medio espíritu. Su nombre era Itachi. Un poderoso Yokai con orejas de gato, así, justo como las de este pelirrojo que sostenía entre sus brazos, que había escapado del calabozo donde planeaban interrogarlo después de que Deidara lo ayudara. Y es que en un principio, había sido Itachi quien lo había ayudado cuando unos soldados, al no reconocerlo como el nieto de Ōnoki, comenzaron a golpearlo. Itachi era un Yokai muy amable, y pensar en él le traía buenos recuerdos.

Pese a esto, conocer a Itachi también sumo una tragedia a su vida: Porque fue entonces cuando él, se impuso contra su abuelo, el solo hecho de que Ōnoki se hubiese enterado de que Deidara había liberado a Itachi, lo hizo una fiera y tomando su espada había surcado con una herida el rostro del rubio, dejándole una marca horrible donde se cubría con su cabello. Ahora, Deidara había querido regresar para enfrentarse nuevamente a su abuelo, y tratar de disuadirlo para terminar con una guerra sin sentido, a según su juicio.

Por eso, cuando vio el gemido que lanzaba el pelirrojo no dudo en comenzar a ayudarlo.

**(*~*~*~*)**

Las vendas ya estaban en su lugar. Deidara había prendido una fogata y calentaba sus manos estirándolas hacia el fuego. Miraba de reojo al pelirrojo, y en especial a sus orejas. ¡Cuántas ganas tenía de acercarse y apachurrarlas un segundo! Solo para comprobar que fueran reales.

Sasori estaba apoyado en el tronco de un árbol, donde Deidara lo había dejado para que descansara. Ya había recuperado un poco del color de sus mejillas, y parecía tan solo dormitar… Muy, pero muy profundamente.

Deidara, que no aguantó más la tentación, comenzó a gatear hacia el pelirrojo, tragando saliva ruidosamente mientras se hincaba frente a Sasori y estiraba las manos hacia encima de su cabeza. Le temblaban mucho, y mientras se mordía el labio inferior con nerviosismo y una gota de sudor corría por su sien, echaba miradas de reojo para cuidar de que Sasori no despertará y lo fuera a golpear. No había sido tan descuidado de dejarle al Yokai sus armas, pero contaba con que estos medios espíritus eran doblemente más fuertes que el humano más poderoso.

Por fin alcanzo las orejas. ¡Eran tan suaves! Las apretó repetidamente, como si estuviera haciendo ejercicio para desentumecer las manos. Juraría que escuchaba un sonido de peluche acolchonado mientras jugaba con ellas y las pasaba entre sus dedos.

–¡Kya!– exclamó en un susurro –¡Son tan lindas, hum!

En ese momento, Sasori abrió los ojos. Deidara no tuvo tiempo de darse cuenta de cómo había hecho el pelirrojo para empujarlo lejos de sí y ponerse de pie para retroceder –un poco torpe, por la herida– hacia atrás. Había lanzado un gruñido gutural, y dejaba que asomasen unos colmillos más largos y filosos de lo que era común en un humano.

–¡Auch!– gritó el rubio, mirando a Sasori. El pelirrojo lo asesinaba prácticamente con la mirada. Había llevado su mano al cinturón y al no encontrar arma alguna se dispuso a atacarlo con los puños –¡Espera! ¡No quiero hacerte nada, hum!

Sasori frunció el ceño y se quedo inquisitivo por un momento, al ver que Deidara levantaba las manos, en señal de paz. El pelirrojo movió la nariz graciosamente, olisqueando algo, luego de unos segundos volvió a su rostro una mueca de asco y disgusto.

–¡Repugnante que es el hedor a humano que expiras!– gruñó con voz ronca. Deidara entrecerró los ojos, ofendido.

–¿Repugnante?– repitió el rubio, antes de ponerse de pie, enojado –¡¿A quién llamas repugnante, remedo de gato, hum!

En los ojos de Sasori hubo un destello al notar la espada que asomaba del cinturón de Deidara. El rubio fue consciente de eso y llevo su mano al mango de esta, aferrándola con fuerza, sin apartar un segundo la mirada del pelirrojo.

Entre la oscuridad que se había alzado –sin luna, como siempre– cubriendo sus cabezas, Deidara no se había dado cuenta de cómo el pelirrojo había pasado de enfrente a atrás suyo. Sasori le sujeto el brazo que sostenía la espada y le propino una patada que lo impulso hacia delante con fuerza mientras soltaba la empuñadura y el pelirrojo se hacía del arma.

–Au– susurro al caer de cara contra la tierra. El pelirrojo levantó el arma, dispuesto a matarlo, pero Deidara se volteó y le golpeó el pecho, justo en la herida.

Sasori lanzó un grito ahogado y soltó la espada debido al dolor.

–¡Ya te dije que no te quiero hacer nada, hum!– gritó cuando el pelirrojo cayó de rodillas –Después de todo te he salvado la vida, hum.

–¿Salvarme la vida? ¡Un maldito humano no le salva la vida a ninguno de los míos!

–¡Pues ya ves que sí!– reprochó el rubio, corriendo para recoger su espada, agradeciendo la suerte de haber tenido a su ventaja la herida del pelirrojo –¡Y con esta van dos veces, hum!

El pelirrojo lo miró con el ceño fruncido y una clara mueca de disgusto.

–Eres un humano– dijo con desdeño.

–Se dice gracias, hum– replico el rubio, respingando la nariz.

Sasori lo miró en silencio y luego sonrió.

–¿Por qué te habría de decir eso?

–Te he salvado la vida, hum.

–Yo no te pedí que lo hicieras– contestó, esfumándose en el instante la sonrisa que había enmarcado en su rostro.

–Pero lo hice, hum.

–Entonces, tan solo arruinaste mi muerte, mocoso idiota.

–¿Mocoso?– el rubio plantó fuerte el pie en la tierra y levantó el puño –¿A quién llamas mocoso? ¿Cuántos años tienes tú?

–25.

Deidara se quedo callado, en la misma posición de su reproche.

–Debes estar bromeando, hum– susurro, con una gota bajando por su nuca –Eres tan bajito. Y encima te ves más chiquillo que yo.

Una vena saltó en la sien del pelirrojo.

**(*~*~*~*)**

Como se había hecho hábito esos días, le llevaba a Sasori un poco de fruta y comida, su rostro estaba surcado de unas pocas magulladuras recientes. La comida la robaba de los soldados, y aquella tarde lo habían cachado y tuvo que enfrentarse a varios de ellos. No se atrevía a entrar a Iwa y someterse a una entrevista con su abuelo. Por el momento, su mente se había decidido concentrar en ayudar a Sasori. Levantó la mirada en el camino, aferrando la fruta que llevaba. ¿Por qué estaba haciendo esto por el Yokai?

Lo encontró como los últimos dos días: sentado en el árbol, mirando la nada.

–¿Cómo estás hoy, hum?– preguntó, amable. El silencio del otro fue como siempre su respuesta –Te he traído comida, hum.

–No necesito eso de ti. Detesto la comida humana.

–¿De verdad?– preguntó el rubio mientras la dejaba a un lado y comenzaba a quitarle la cascara a una pera –Uno diría que te gusta, por la forma en que comes cuando me voy de aquí, hum.

El pelirrojo siempre tenía la mirada perdida en Iwa, en algún punto que el rubio no sabía reconocer, fruncía el ceño, como si pudiese ver algo que él no podía. Hasta ahora desconocía su nombre y su procedencia, aunque a juzgar por su carácter frío, orgulloso y soberbio, juraría que provenía de la Aldea de la Arena, cuando ésta todavía existía como una aldea.

–¿Cómo te llamas, hum?– preguntó Deidara mientras se sentaba a un metro frente a Sasori. No esperaba que le contestara, e incluso sabía que el pelirrojo se limitaría a chasquear la lengua e insultarlo en su idioma de medio espíritu. Pero le sorprendió lo que dijo entonces el Yokai.

–¿Quién te hizo eso en el rostro?– preguntó. Deidara frunció el ceño, extrañado. Sasori torció el rostro –Claro que no es necesario que me lo digas. Es mera curiosidad.

Las orejas del Yokai se movieron y eso le produjo una enorme ternura a Deidara. Sonrió.

–Bueno. ¡Ya estamos progresando, si te das cuenta, hum!– exclamó feliz –No te responderé, sin embargo, a tu pregunta. Porque es algo personal, hum.

Sasori sonrió de lado, sin mirarlo.

–¿Qué tan personal puede ser que te den una paliza de lo lindo?– preguntó, burlón. Y entonces dejó de sonreír –¿A caso ha sido una pelea por una chica?

Deidara se sonrojo de inmediato, y escandalizado comenzó a sudar, riendo nerviosamente. El pelirrojo ladeo la cabeza y luego lo miro. ¡Qué bonitos ojos, pese a estar ensombrecidos por el dolor, tenía Sasori! El corazón se le detuvo al rubio por unos segundos, antes de que sus facciones se relajaran y pudiera contestar con un susurro de voz, apenas sí audible para el sentido auditivo altamente desarrollado de Sasori.

–¿Y entonces?– volvió a insistir.

–No es nada de eso, hum– contestó Deidara, sin poder evitar que un sonrojo se estableciera en sus mejillas.

–Ya veo…

Un profundo silencio cayó sobre ambos. Deidara estaba a punto de abrir la boca para comentar algo sobre el frío que hacía aquel día, cuando fue interrumpido por el pelirrojo.

–Sasori– dijo de pronto, mirando hacia otro lado.

–¿Qué cosa, hum?– preguntó el rubio.

–Mi nombre– respondió como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo, volvió la mirada hacia Deidara –Sasori es mi nombre.

Los ojos de Deidara destellaron de excitación al haber progresado tanto con el Yokai. Sonrió y estiro la mano.

–Soy Deidara, hum– dijo en tono simpático. Sasori miro su mano y luego a él, arqueo una ceja. Deidara puso una cara de disculpa –Ah…Lo siento. Se supone que debes estrechar mi mano.

–¿Por qué?– preguntó cortante.

–Porque… No sé…– dijo, notando su ignorancia en el asunto –Se supone que eso debes de hacer cuando conoces a alguien, hum. Es como…– se detuvo a buscar las palabras exactas –Dar un reconocimiento de su igualdad, hum.

El Yokai volvió a alzar las cejas.

–Me niego a hacerlo– contestó el pelirrojo, volteando a ver a otro lado, de manera déspota, alzando las orejas, altivo –Yo no trato de iguales a seres tan inferiores como los humanos. Es increíble que pienses de otra manera.

Deidara lanzó un gruñido de frustración mientras un tic se hacía presente en su ojo. Volvió el silencio. Deidara volvía a mirar las orejas de Sasori –ahora pegadas a su cuero cabelludo–, curioso y tentativo de apachurrarlas de nuevo

–¿Por qué me ayudas?– preguntó Sasori, de nuevo para sorpresa de Deidara.

–Porque…– susurro –Me recuerdas a alguien, hum.

Sasori levantó la mirada, por un momento su rostro se había contorsionado y parecía como si en vez de haber dicho algo bueno, Deidara lo hubiera mandado al infierno –lo que, en realidad, no creía que fuera su reacción, porque seguro que lo tomaría de manera indiferente… o lo mandaría más lejos a él–

–¿Qué pasa?– preguntó, un poco alterado el rubio. Sasori carraspeo y volvió a su rostro inmutable.

–Qué ridiculez. Los humanos son dominados por tantas nimiedades.

Deidara decidió no replicar nada, porque tenía un extraño presentimiento de que por ahí, no saldría nada bueno.

Una media hora más tarde, Deidara se ponía de pie y recogía las cascaras del suelo. Sasori permanecía mirándolo. Le parecía curioso y extraño aquel humano. Por muy a pesar de que lo insultara y hablara mal de él, seguía trayéndole comida y haciéndole compañía, incluso había armado una especie de casa de campaña con algunas ramas y le había traído una manta.

A veces, incluso aunque la primera vez lo dudo seriamente, Deidara tocaba con su violín cerca de él, para que Sasori lo escuchara y se durmiera –a lo que en realidad, Sasori tenía bastante miedo, pues sus sueños eran acosados por horribles pesadillas de una pérdida de algo importante, aunque no sabía qué… Sus sueños eran oscuros y solo lo cubrían el dolor y el fuego, los gritos y las tragedias–

–¿Sasori?– preguntó el rubio en un susurro.

–¿Qué?

–¿Puedo pedirte algo?

Sasori lo miro con el ceño fruncido. ¿Qué se creía que era? Sin embargo, en vista de todos los favores que había tenido de él, debería de al menos, considerar la pregunta.

–¿Qué quieres?– contestó, tajantemente. Deidara se sonrojo tanto, que Sasori creía que toda la sangre había abandonado el resto de su cuerpo para subir a su cabeza.

–¿Podría tocar… tus… orejas, hum?

Sasori se escandalizo por la petición.

–¿De qué estás hablando, mocoso?

–¡Por favor!– suplico el rubio, juntando sus manos en una plegaria –¡Es que son tan lindas, hum!

–¡Che!– gritó Sasori, mientras retrocedía –¡Mir orejas no las puede tocar nadie!– diciendo esto, con ambas manos bajo sus orejas, cubriéndolas en el acto –¡Es como si me tocaras en una parte íntima!

Deidara se sonrojo todavía más y Sasori no pudo evitar sonrojarse al recordar que Deidara ya había tocado –sin permiso– sus orejas.

–¿Quieres decir que…– comenzó Deidara, con voz atropellada –…Tocar tus orejas te produce… placer?

–¡¿Qué? ¡NO, IDIOTA!– gritó Sasori, rojo como sus cabellos –¡Che! ¡Mocoso pervertido!

Unos minutos más tarde, ya que ambos se habían relajado de los comentarios anteriores, Deidara decidió retomar su tarea para con las cascaras de la fruta que había comido.

–De acuerdo– suspiro Deidara mientras enterraba las cascaras bajo la tierra –Tus heridas parecen estar sanando con rapidez, ¿no es verdad?

–Sí.

–De todos modos, si planeas irte, será mejor que lo hagas por la noche, hum. Escuche por ahí que quizá ronden unos bandidos.

–No es nada de lo que no me pueda encargar.

Deidara lo miró con una sonrisa.

–Cierto, hum– comentó.

–Eres un niño de palacio, ¿verdad?

–¿Ah?– Deidara parpadeo, confundido –¿Por qué dices eso?

–La manera en que caminas y haces las cosas es de un niño de palacio. Pero… tus atenciones (si es que puedo llamarlas así) son más de un medio espíritu que de un humano. En vista de que tienes todos esos andares altivos no puedes ser un chico de pueblo. ¡Pero vaya sorpresa si resultas ser un niño mimado!

–¡Oye!– replicó –No soy un niño mimado. Me he matado para mantenerte con vida, así que no te quejes, hum.

–¿Y por qué haces eso? Yo soy un Yokai. Deberías de odiarme… como lo hacen todos los de tu especie.

Hubo un silencio.

–No te conozco mucho– dijo Deidara –Pero no has hecho nada para que te odie… pese a todos los insultos que me lanzas, hum. Y no creo que merezcas menos ayuda que cualquiera de las personas a las que quiero, hum.

Deidara se dio media vuelta.

–Sabes que eso… no tiene sentido, ¿cierto?– volvió a hablar Sasori. Deidara no le dirigió ninguna mirada.

–No. No lo tiene– hizo una pausa –Si te vas… asegúrate de cuidarte.

Y diciendo esto, fue a donde su violín, lo recogió y se marcho.

**(*~*~*~*)**

Deidara tenía razón, su herida estaba ya prácticamente curada. Seguía sintiendo entumecida la zona del pecho, pero ya era menor. Apenas si se había ido Deidara hace unos minutos, y perdiéndose en la oscuridad de la noche que ya caía sobre su cabeza, pero Sasori decidió echar un leve vistazo hacia el camino por donde se había ido.

–¡Qué humano tan peculiar!– exclamó mientras se rascaba las orejas. Y entonces al dar media vuelta, vio claramente como a unos metros pasaban cinco sombras, veloces como leopardos y que se dirigían por el camino a Iwa.

Se extraño bastante. Olisqueo el aire. Olía a Yokai. Así que esos eran medios espíritus, de momento, quizá podía aprovechar la confusión que causaran ellos para poder penetrar a Iwa sin ser descubierto y matar a Ōnoki. La simple idea hizo estremecer su cuerpo de emoción.

**(*~*~*~*)**

Estaba seguro de que Sasori se iría esa misma noche, ya que sus heridas estaban completamente curadas. Quizá no debería de pensar que lo extrañaría, pero la verdad era que sí. Se había acostumbrado a preocuparse por ese Yokai tan grosero y altivo. Sonrió mientras pensaba en eso.

De pronto, cinco sombras pararon frente a él, bloqueándole el paso. Automáticamente llevo su mano a la espada.

–¿Quiénes son ustedes, hum?

–¡Miren nada más!– gritó una mujer con voz extremadamente aguda –Es ni nadie más ni nadie menos que un humano. Y no cualquier humano, mis hermanos. ¡Es el nieto de Ōnoki!

–Yo que tú hablaría con menos audacia, mundano– habló una voz masculina, mientras el dueño de ésta se acercaba y de un golpe tumbaba a Deidara al suelo –Estás en desventaja.

–¿Te parece, hum?– gritó el rubio, mientras sacaba de la manga de su camisa una aguja y la aventaba hacia el cuello del hombre. Este logro esquivar de poco el ataque, haciendo que la aguja golpease en su hombro.

–¡Uy! ¡Como duele!– gritó burlón el hombre, sacándose la aguja –Ahora me toca metértela por el…

Deidara ya había sonreído antes de que el cuerpo de aquel hombre comenzara a temblar. Ahora, ya se había parado y le cortaba el cuello a la primera mujer que hablaba, en lo que el hombre caía en el suelo.

–¡Qué!– gritó otro hombre al verlo.

–¡Es un veneno instantáneo que hace explotar las células del cuerpo, hum!– gritó Deidara mientras hundía la espada en la pierna del sujeto y este gritaba –No vendría por aquí donde pasean los Yokai sin un… instintivo, hum.

Antes de poder decir cualquier cosa, Deidara ya blandía la espada en dirección al hombre. Pero entonces, una mujer le dio una patada en las costillas, y esto lo tiro hacia un lado.

–¡Maldito humano!– gritó ella mientras se agachaba a recoger el cuerpo de su amigo herido –¡Los ha matado a ambos! ¡Hay que darle muerte!

El hombre la hizo a un lado y se dirigió hacia su otro compañero.

–Eso es justo lo que planeamos hacer.

**(*~*~*~*)**

Había escuchado el grito y no había dudado ni un instante de que se trataba de Deidara. Pese a que se quería resistir, no logro imponerse ante los sentimientos de protección hacia el rubio que había adquirido en los dos días que lo había visto.

–Maldición– susurro mientras saltaba de la rama de un árbol a otra –Esto me pasa por ser tan blando.

Sin embargo se había dicho a si mismo que tan solo era una… devolución de los favores.

Encontró que Deidara estaba siendo golpeado con un látigo por una mujer que claramente era una de su especie. Sasori, hace mucho tiempo había dejado de ver a los suyos como una especia más benévola que los humanos. Deidara gemía mientras la mujer le surcaba el rostro de golpes.

El estomago de Sasori se retorció mientras los veía, de sus labios ya asomaban los colmillos y se preparaba para atacar, cuando escucho gritar a la Yokai.

–¡Vamos, nieto de Ōnoki! ¡Pide misericordia!

En el instante, todo el cuerpo de Sasori se congelo, su furia se apago y sus labios volvieron a cubrir los colmillos. Las garras en las que se habían convertido sus uñas desaparecían, y en su corazón había un agujero horrible que parecía quitarle la respiración.

¿Deidara era el nieto de Ōnoki? ¿¡Lo había estado cuidando el nieto del imbécil a quien debía todas sus desgracias!

–¡Deja de llamarme así!– gritó Deidara, molesto –¡Sí, soy el nieto de Ōnoki, pero tengo nombre!

La Yokai le dio otra cachetada, haciéndolo callar.

–Para mi seguirás siendo el nieto de ese bastardo.

Deidara apretaba los dientes, los otros dos hombres lo mantenían arrodillado en el suelo, sosteniéndolo con fuerza.

–¡Soy tan solo Deidara, hum!

_Soy tan solo Deidara. Soy tan solo Deidara. _

Sasori volvió a gruñir, atrayendo la atención de ambos Yokai.

**(*~*~*~*)**

El último sonido que había sido producido, había sido del cuerpo del Yōkai cayendo al suelo cuando Sasori le había cortado en dos con la espada de Deidara. El rubio, observó la espalda de Sasori, pues durante veinte segundos el pelirrojo no se había dignado a mirarlo

–Gracias…– susurro Deidara, haciendo una reverencia –Sasori yo…

–¡Silencio!– atajó el Yōkai, volteando hacia él, a Deidara le corrió un escalofrío por la espalda al ver los llameantes ojos miel de Sasori –No pienses que ha sido éste un favor, mocoso. Esos cinco Yōkai no saben lo que valdrías. Pero yo sí… Desde ahora serás mi rehén y sirviente, puesto que me debes la vida.

**TO BE CONTINUED.**

* * *

><p>Listo! nwn espero que les haya gustado el primer capítulo y dejen sus muy queridos reviews.<p>

**ACLARACIONES: **

*El titulo: Según mi querida alumna Ookami chan, se puede traducir como "Amor de demonios" ó, por lo mismo, y el que se aplicara: "El amor del demonio"

*Amaterasu, Susanoo y Tsukoyomi si son dioses de los que he investigado un poco en momentos de ocio. Lo que respecta al caballo se supone que en la mitología japonesa sucedio, (aunque por distintas razones) de las que he cambiado para hacerme con una "leyenda" del comienzo de los Yokai.

*Ehm...Para aquellos que conocen y han visto Inuyasha ^^U, me he basado en la historia de Sesshomaru y Rin como Sasori y Deidara (respectivamente), pero no significa que todo vaya a ser desde aqui semejante, ya que carezco de más capitulos de conocimiento de Inuyasha a partir del 35 ^^U

Sin más que decir, espero leerlos en un review. nwn ¡Procuraré publicar también Luz de Mis Ojos el 8 de noviembre, como "regalo" de cumpleaños para Sasori danna y si no, me leen en otro fic más corito de la misma fecha xD!


	2. Never too late

Hola sempais :D, los saludo desde mi computadora. Parece que han pasado siglos desde la última vez que publique una conti de SasoDei y es que... mi cerebro se había quedado seco =.=U

Pero hoy vengo con la mente iluminada con la conti del fic. Espero que les guste y lamento mucho la espera, procuraré no volverlos a hacer esperar tanto.

Sasori: -Eso espero, porque ha sido descortés.

^^## Ya lo sé. Por eso me disculpe.

Sasori: Pues deja de hacerlo y pon la conti ¬¬

Hai. Hai ¬3¬

* * *

><p><strong>2.<strong>

**(~*~NEVER TOO LATE~*~)**

"_Este mundo nunca será, lo que me había esperado. Y no me pertenece, ¿Quién lo hubiera adivinado?" Three Days Grace. _

**.**

**.**

Deidara permaneció mirándolo unos segundos, en silencio, parpadeo rápidamente, como si apenas estuviera asimilando que los labios de Sasori se hubieran movido y habían pronunciado palabras. A sus oídos llegó cada una y después de procesarlas, el rubio frunció el ceño.

–¿¡Cómo qué tú sirviente por deberte la vida!– gritó –¡Si así fueran las cosas yo te he salvado la vida primero, hum!

Las orejas de Sasori se pegaron a su cuero cabelludo y sonrió de una manera burlona, cínica.

–De acuerdo. Lo veremos de esta manera, mocoso mimado– le dijo en tono grosero –Haces lo que yo te digo ó te mató.

El rubio tragó saliva ruidosamente mientras le mantenía la mirada a Sasori. En realidad no dudaba de que lo mataría si no hacía lo que le ordenaba. Miró de reojo la espada que todavía era aferrada por Sasori, como si de momento fuera la única cosa importante en el mundo. Trató de parecer lo más indiferente y desafiante posible, pero ahora sus manos temblaban por la ira que le producía la fría y poco agradecida actitud del Yokai.

–Debe ser una broma, hum– susurro Deidara, sonriendo amargamente, volviendo la mirada al pelirrojo –Mi abuelo tenía razón… ¿¡Quién lo hubiera predicho, hum!

Y después de decir eso comenzó a reír como loco. Sasori arqueo una ceja, sorprendido por el cambio de actitud de Deidara, pero el resto de su cuerpo se mantuvo impasible e indiferente ante tal acción. Probablemente, pensó en ese momento, el rubio estaba a punto de perder la cordura, que no parecía ser mucha si en principio había decidido ayudarlo. Frunció el ceño, molesto por aquella palabra. No había necesitado la ayuda del oriundo de Iwa_. Él podía haberlo hecho solo… como siempre lo había hecho todo. _

–¡Silencio!– ordeno con su voz haciéndose tan grave que asustó a Deidara, pero la risa era demasiado fuerte y él continúo riendo hasta que las lágrimas saltaron a sus ojos –¡He dicho que te callaras!

–Lo…Lo…Lo siento– decía entre jadeos el rubio, sujetándose el estomago –Es que… ¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Mi abuelo tenía razón, hum! Vaya…– las risas se fueron haciendo menos estridentes hasta que Deidara termino serio, recostado sobre la tierra, mirando el oscuro cielo –Esto… no es gracioso, hum.

–No lo era desde un principio– atajó Sasori, alzando la barbilla.

Deidara miró a Sasori, irritado.

–Ahora resulta que sabes lo que es gracioso. No jodas, hum– dijo mientras se sentaba y miraba el suelo –Creo que estás mal. Mi abuelo no enviaría ni a un soldado para salvarme a mí… Así que ahórrate la molestia, y si te empecinas en planear una venganza conmigo de por medio, nos harás perder el tiempo a los dos, hum.

Sasori parpadeo, ligeramente sorprendido. Sus orejas se alzaron y se erizaron.

–¿Cómo dices, mocoso?

–Eso. Mi abuelo no te daría ni una sola ventaja. Enviaría un mar de flechas aún conmigo a tu lado, hum.

–Nadie puede ser tan cruel con su propia familia– susurro Sasori, con la voz prácticamente estrangulada por el pensamiento.

–¿A no?– preguntó Deidara mirándolo con sus ojos llameando de amargura –¿Quieres saber lo que hizo la primera vez que ayude a un Yokai, hum? Claro que en ese tiempo, los Yokai eran almas a las que yo consideraba puras. Ahora contigo aquí, no lo creo.

–Te he salvado la vida.

–Y yo te la había salvado antes. Dame vida por vida… habrías pagado tu deuda.

De la garganta de Sasori salió otro gutural gruñido mientras golpeaba a Deidara con fuerza y lo tiraba de costado sobre la tierra muerta, levantando una ligera capa de polvo. El rubio no se había molestado en gritar y consideraba que luchar contra ese Yokai no llevaría ni al caso.

–¡Yo no tengo ninguna deuda con los estúpidos humanos!– gritó Sasori, mientras se agachaba y lo cogía del cuello de la camisa con una mano y con la otra le rozaba el cuello con la espada –¡Ustedes son viles y además, patéticos! ¡Mienten y matan para su propio beneficio sin importarles los sentimientos de los demás!

Deidara miraba a Sasori con el ceño fruncido, retándolo con la mirada a que continuara hablando ó decidiera hundirle la espada en la manzana de Adán, ahí donde le escocía ya la punta.

–¿Me escuchaste? Deberle algo a un humano es tan ridículo y estúpido como si ahora mismo me cortara el cuello– continúo Sasori, sus ojos refulgían de odio y, (Deidara se sorprendió al notarlo) dolor –¡Y yo no te pedí que me dieras nada!

–Por eso mismo…– susurro Deidara –No eres diferente a uno de nosotros, hum.

Sasori abrió los ojos con sorpresa ante el comentario del rubio. ¿Cómo lo llamaba?

–Te ayudé por cuenta propia y…– Deidara fue interrumpido cuando Sasori le golpeo con la empuñadura de la espada, dejándole una marca rojiza en la mejilla.

–¡Y ahora me dirás que no querías nada a cambio!– gritó Sasori cínicamente.

Deidara volvió la cabeza hacia Sasori y entonces el pelirrojo pudo ver que ahí donde sus cabellos se habían movido había una horrible cicatriz, como una especie de quemada que cubría desde el lagrimal hasta las sienes, y hacia abajo hasta un poco antes de la comisura de sus labios hasta la barbilla. Deidara lo miró con aquel ojo donde medio se había desvanecido la luz pero que ahora adquiría un potencial brillo en él.

–¿Qué…?– se escucho preguntar Sasori –¿Qué te… pasó?

Deidara aprovechó la consternación en el rostro del Yokai para golpearlo con una piedra que alcanzó en ese momento y golpearle en las costillas un par de veces antes de empujarlo con el pie y tirarlo de espaldas, la espada salió de la mano del pelirrojo y antes de que se pudiera girar y tomarla, Deidara se había parado y echado encima de él con la piedra en la mano.

–¡Te tengo!– gritó el rubio victorioso mientras golpeaba la sien de Sasori con la piedra. El pelirrojo profirió un grito de dolor y miró al rubio. El segundo golpe que iba a dar el rubio fue detenido por el pelirrojo que sostuvo su mano y se la torció

–¡Eso no, mocoso!

El pelirrojo sujeto de la cintura a Deidara y lo hizo a un lado para rodar y quedar encima. Deidara gritó de frustración mientras el pelirrojo le ponía las manos en el cuello. Aferró los brazos del Yokai, intentando separarlos de su cuello, trató también de propinarle una patada, sin éxito, pues Sasori había tenido la precaución de poner sus piernas sobre las del rubio. Deidara sentía como la falta de aire le empezaba a cobrar la cuenta y trató de estirar sus manos hacia el cuello del pelirrojo, pero tan solo logró empujarle la barbilla.

–¡Qué intento más tonto!– gritó Sasori con la cara exageradamente arriba por la fuerza que aplicaba Deidara justo debajo de su barbilla, aunque no lo suficiente para hacerle aflojar más que un poco la presión en su cuello –¡Vas a morir ahora, nieto de Ōnoki!

El rubio gimió por el esfuerzo y sabiéndose pérdida la lucha. Y entonces, diviso las orejas de Sasori. Abrió los ojos, desorbitados por la falta de aire y quito las manos de la barbilla del pelirrojo para estirarlas hacia las orejas. El pelirrojo apretó más el cuello del rubio y él volvió a gemir. Sus dedos estaban a punto de tocar las orejas y cerró los ojos por otro esfuerzo.

–¿Qué…?– comenzó a decir Sasori cuando Deidara logró tomar entre sus dedos una de las orejas y la jaló con fuerza hacia un lado, causándole un tirón tan fuerte que le soltó inmediatamente –¡AH!

Deidara tosió recuperando el aliento. Sasori se puso de pie gruñendo una vez más, dispuesto a atacar, sus ojos prendidos por la furia. Deidara se dio cuenta de esto y se giro hacia la espada.

–¡Estás muerto!– gritó Sasori corriendo hacia él. Deidara se hizo a un lado cuando Sasori efectúo una patada con extraordinaria fuerza que hizo partir parte del suelo.

–Creo que sí, hum– susurro. Nuevamente el pelirrojo se daba la vuelta y corría contra el rubio –_Las orejas… ¡Esa es mi opción! ¡Debo atacarlas a ellas!_

Sasori volvió a partir el suelo con una patada, levantando tierra y dándole la oportunidad a Deidara para ponerse detrás del pelirrojo con apenas el momento apropiado.

–_Si jalarlas causa la misma reacción que a un gato…¡Someterlo sin que se desquicie como ahora, sería hacer lo contrario a lastimarlas!–_ pensó el rubio –¡VOY!– gritó antes de estirar las manos hacia las orejas de Sasori, el pelirrojo volteó demasiado tarde solo para ver como Deidara les daba alcance y comenzaba a rascarlas.

Inmediatamente y casi contra su propia voluntad Sasori dejo de atacar y con un tic en el ojo se hinco en el suelo para que Deidara le rascara más. Deidara parpadeo sorprendido pues si lo que menos esperaba era que su plan funcionara. Sonrió mientras veía como el Yokai intercalaba gruñidos de frustración y, uno podría decir que ronroneos, por la "caricia" que le daba el rubio en las orejas, al final cediendo por los ronroneos a tirarse en el suelo y disfrutar. Deidara reía nervioso.

–No puedo creer que funcionara– susurro, mirando las mejillas sonrojadas de Sasori –Jeje… se ve todavía más lindo cuando actúa así…

La debilidad de un Yokai con orejas de gato y además siendo el Yokai alguien con la personalidad de Sasori… ¿quién podría haberlo predicho que podría jugarse y sentir tanta ternura por él mientras ronroneaba? Deidara rascó más las orejas de Sasori, justo en el inicio del cuero cabelludo.

–¿Quién es un gato bonito, hum?– preguntó burlonamente Deidara, esperando casi que Sasori levantara la mano y dijera que él… para su sorpresa, la reacción que el pelirrojo tuvo fue de empujarlo a un lado y evitar que siguiera teniendo contacto con sus orejas.

–¡¿Cómo que un gato bonito, idiota?– gritó, furioso con una venita en la frente y en el puño que había levantado de manera amenazante.

–¡Aw~!– exclamó Deidara, olvidándose también que el Yokai había estado a punto de matarle segundos antes –¡Pero es que te veías tan tierno hace un momento que no pude evitarlo, hum!

–¡Pues haré que ya no tengas problemas con eso cortándote las manos! ¡A ver si así te sigo pareciendo un gato bonito!

Deidara se había parado y volvía a rascar las orejas de Sasori, haciendo que éste olvidará el detalle anterior.

–De verdad…– susurro, sonriendo más –¿Te gusta que te rasque detrás de las orejas, hum?

–Deja…– susurro Sasori entre malhumorado y complacido –Déjalas…

–No. Es la única cosa que impide que me mates, hum– dijo el rubio cerrando los ojos y asintiendo –Lo que… no puedo estar haciendo todo el tiempo, hum.

Sasori se quedo quieto de repente. Las orejas del Yokai se movieron involuntariamente ante un sonido extraño proveniente de unos siete metros más allá. Se puso de pie, casi escandalizado, y olfateo el aire. Deidara había dado un salto, pensando que Sasori intentaría matarlo, pero se veía bastante intrigado por algo que el rubio no podía ver.

Sasori volvió a gruñir, con los colmillos asomándose de sus labios.

–¿Qué… qué pasa?– preguntó Deidara, mirando hacia la mata de árboles muertos de la que Sasori no apartaba la mirada.

–Demonios– contestó Sasori –Vienen hacia Iwa. Y son muchos.

–¿Qué cosa?– preguntó Deidara volteando a ver al Yokai, Sasori le tomo de la mano y dando media vuelta echó a correr separándose del sendero –¡Hey, espera! ¡Ahí está mi familia, hum!

–¡Olvídala! Todos ahí morirán. Si no corremos nos matarán a nosotros también.

–¿Y a ti qué te importa eso, hum?– preguntó, separándose de la mano de Sasori –¡Hace un momento no te importaría haberme matado, hum!

El rubio, con la esperanza de que el Yokai se fuera, echó a correr hacia Iwa.

–¡Idiota! ¡Te matarán!– gritó Sasori, pero Deidara siguió corriendo cuesta abajo, hacia la aldea.

**(*~*~*~*)**

Los demonios eran criaturas espantosas, alargadas sombras que se retorcían de una manera grotesca, se alzaban a tres metros máximos y dejaban en el lugar por donde pasaban la pestilencia de miles de cuerpos en descomposición. A veces sus poderes de espíritus les permitían tomar la forma de humanos y animales, pero eran fácilmente reconocidos –además del olor– porque de sus labios solo proferían extraños balbuceos, gemidos ó gritos de almas en el infierno. Aquel que se acercaba a ellos era tan solo para morir, la probabilidad de toparse con uno y sobrevivir eran casi nulas, incluso para grupos de nueve personas e incluso formado por tres Yokai.

Por eso, cuando Sasori vio cruzar hacia Iwa a treinta demonios que gruñían y se arrastraban con cabezas cuneiformes y dejando atrás una pestilencia que parecía en cualquier momento lo haría desmayar, supo que el destino de Iwa estaba sellado. Por mucha suerte que hubieran estado teniendo contra los _suyos, _contra los demonios no podrían jamás.

Aquellos seres formados por el odio de los Yokai hace un par de meses –en una idea que antaño sería usada para derrotar a los humanos y se había vuelto contra todo tipo de vida– ¡Qué desperdicio! Pensar que ahora…

Sasori, ocultó entre los árboles, esperando que los demonios no se percataran de su presencia se tapaba la nariz. ¡Era un hedor terrible! Tan fuerte que preferiría morir sin respirar antes que inhalar una bocanada de esa pestilencia. Sus ojos lagrimeaban y en lo único en lo que podía pensar era que Iwa moriría hoy. _Todos. _Incluso Ōnoki.

La idea de que fueran los demonios los que se llevaran tal honor…Sasori volteó hacia atrás, por ahí los demonios pasaban a sus anchas. Una de sus orejas, que hasta ahora habían permanecido abajo, se enderezó al escuchar, proveniente de la aldea de Iwa un grito desgarrador. Atentos los demonios y alertas de que había humanos en Iwa, rugieron al unísono como un mar de violines mal entonados y empezaron a correr hacia la aldea.

Sasori tuvo que jalar una bocanada de aire, pero la misma le hizo dar ligeras arqueadas y casi vomitar. Otro nuevo grito desgarrador, el Yokai levantó la mirada con el ceño fruncido y un nuevo destello de odio en sus ojos.

–Nadie… Nadie más que yo… ¡Va a matar a ese anciano mal nacido!– gritó mientras se hacía con la espada que le había arrebatado a Deidara y salió corriendo detrás de los demonios.

Algunos de ellos se percataron de su venida hacia ellos y se voltearon a dar contra el Yokai. Otros simplemente lo ignoraron y continuaron cuesta abajo contra la aldea.

Sasori confiaba en que no le pasaría nada si estaba al tanto de que eran solo tres los que habían regresado a su encuentro. Por muy fuertes que pareciesen el pelirrojo se percató, aliviado, que eran de los demonios más tontos. Eran prácticamente carroñeros. Pese a que se regeneraban cuando les cortabas en pedazos, se trataban de demonios relativamente mortales, puesto que al cortarles las extremidades y quemarlas no podían volver a unirse. Un escalofrío le corrió por la espalda al darse cuenta de que si los carroñeros estaban atacando la Aldea de Iwa en vez de esperar a que otros lo hiciesen, era porque algo estaba mal. Algo había cambiado.

Se hizo a un lado cuando uno de los carroñeros, lanzando un gruñido, golpeo el suelo con una especie de mano–garra. Sonrió satisfecho de haber logrado esquivarlo y cortó con la espada parte de su mano, después saltó hacia atrás. Mientras el primer carroñero lanzaba un alarido, otro se acercaba violentamente a él, abriendo una especie de boca llena de hileras de filosos dientes como púas.

–Ven aquí– retó el Yokai con una sonrisa diabólica, mientras sus ojos se teñían de un brillo casi sádico –Te voy a enseñar lo que es un verdadero espíritu.

Un rugido recibió por respuesta y después, tan solo ver como corrían los tres hacia él.

**(*~*~*~*)**

Deidara ya no sentía sus pies cuando escuchó el grito de una mujer que señalaba hacia la colina de la que había bajado. Se preguntó si Sasori estaría bien y desecho inmediatamente la pregunta. Ahora tenía cosas más importantes de qué preocuparse.

La gente había empezado a empujarse entre las calles mientras buscaban un refugio que no garantizaría nada contra los carroñeros e impedían que Deidara cruzara a gusto las calles. Chocaba y tiraba gente, a veces eran a él a quien tiraban, pero siempre se ponía de pie, con la mirada fija en el palacio, donde los guardias ya habían empezado a movilizarse.

Empujando a las personas por fin logró llegar a las puertas del palacio. Estaba a punto de abrirlas, cuando los gritos de las personas se hicieron más desgarradores. Deidara no pudo evitar girar la cabeza hacia atrás, por sobre su hombro. Entonces vio que los carroñeros comenzaban a llevarse a las personas a sus fauces deformes. Se le hizo un nudo en el estomago cuando el llanto de un niño quedo ahogado junto a la mitad de su cuerpo en un segundo.

El olor de los demonios era demasiado penetrante y de por sí había vuelto su vista borrosa. Intentó abrir las puertas del palacio, pero éstas se hallaban cerradas. Y Onoki no las abriría para salvarlo a él, los demás aldeanos de Iwa terminarían intentando penetrar las puertas y entonces, los demonios lo harían también.

Se dio media vuelta, dispuesto a echar a correr si la situación lo ameritaba. Un carroñero corría hacia las puertas a gran velocidad. Deidara se aventó hacia un lado como antes lo hubiera hecho para esquivar la embestida de Sasori. El carroñero golpeo con su cabeza la puerta y quedo aturdido.

–¡Hijo!– gritó una mujer mientras extendía los brazos hacia arriba, en una especie de súplica inútil contra un demonio que había cogido a un niño pequeño entre sus garras. Deidara corrió en aquella dirección y saltó. Quizá fuera producto de la adrenalina, pero él mismo se sorprendió de ver cómo su salto le hacía alcanzar la cabeza del demonio y devolverle una patada antes de caer en el suelo y sostener al niño que el carroñero había soltado.

Miró al pequeño en sus brazos y luego a la mujer que lo miraba atónita, se acercó a ella y la cogió de la mano para echar a correr en otra dirección, esperando alejarse de los demonios. Los rapiñadores miraron en dirección a Deidara y corrieron hacia él.

Ya pasados unos minutos, Deidara se había internado a lo que antes habían sido inmediaciones del bosque que cubría a Iwa, junto a la mujer y el niño.

–Escóndanse aquí– les indico mientras escarbaba un agujero en un terreno frágil, parecía una madriguera –No hagan ruido y…

El rugido de un rapiñador se escuchaba a lo lejos. Deidara miró a la mujer, que había perdido la voz del susto.

–¡No salgan hasta que todo se quede en silencio, hum!– gritó Deidara mientras se empujaba a la mujer dentro de la madriguera y corrió en dirección a donde creía haber escuchado el rugido.

Cuando se encontró con ambos demonios su corazón latía con fuerza y amenazaba con salirse por su garganta.

–No tengo miedo, hum– susurro, mientras buscaba con la mano su espada. Al no encontrarla miró en su cinturón mientras un nudo se formaba en su garganta. Hasta ahora había pasado por alto que se había dejado la espada.

Cuando uno de los carroñeros levantó la garra hacia él y la lanzó como una especie de látigo, Deidara saltó hacia atrás. Estaba cerca del palacio, a unos cuantos metros de la puerta trasera y quizá podría atraer la atención de los guardias para que salieran a ayudarlo ó que de menos dispararan a los carroñeros. A juzgar por los gritos que todavía se escuchaban en Iwa deberían de estar más ocupados viendo el frente. El otro de los carroñeros levantó la cabeza y hecho a caminar contra la madriguera donde estaban escondidos el niño y la mujer.

Deidara gritó y corrió hacia él, levantando una piedra en el proceso y arrojándola, esperando llamar así su atención. Sin embargo el carroñero siguió corriendo, ignorándolo.

–¡Maldita sea!– gritó Deidara mientras apretaba el paso. El demonio que había dejado atrás estaba pisándole los talones y estiraba la garra contra él –¡No! ¡Mírame, estúpido demonio!

De repente, sintió un fuerte dolor en las costillas y se vio impactado contra un árbol al otro segundo, rompiéndolo en el acto y recibiendo punzadas de dolor que recorrían todo su cuerpo. Escuchó como el carroñero que le había golpeado rugía victorioso –si es que los demonios podían sentirse _algo– _y luego escuchó el grito de la mujer y el niño. Trató de pararse, pero el carroñero que mantenía su atención fija en él lo sujeto del pie y volvió a arrojarlo contra el árbol.

Sintió una sensación cálida y pegajosa cubrir su cuerpo y se dio cuenta de que había salido gravemente herido, pero de lo único que podía percatarse era de los gritos de la mujer pidiendo ayuda. Todo lo demás era sofocado por el zumbido en sus orejas.

El demonio le lanzaba su fétido aliento. Deidara lo miró, de manera ida, retándolo a que terminara su trabajo. Escucho el rugido y lo vio acercarse, pero todo se había convertido en una mancha borrosa y luego un fondo negro. Con suerte, habría muerto antes de que el carroñero acercara peligrosamente sus dientes como púas a su cuello.

0*0*0

Sasori cortó el cuello de aquel hombre, manchando de sangre su rostro. Había logrado llegar a palacio antes de que los tres carroñeros lograran unirse nuevamente y reñirle. Saltando, había cruzado las puertas del palacio y matado a los guardias.

De no haber visto como Onoki y dos mocosos se montaban a un carruaje, habría entrado con facilidad a la "fortaleza" de viejo gobernante y lo habría estado buscando en vano. Al parecer, los Hermanos estaban de su lado.

Mientras echaba a correr contra el carruaje, asesinando a todo hombre que tratara de oponer resistencia, dedujo que era mejor no imaginar que los Hermanos estaban del lado de alguno de ellos. Él los consideraba como meros espectadores que quizá, incluso se regodeaban con las penas de ambos bandos.

Consideraba que su destino estaba decidido por sus propias manos. ¿Cómo iba a saber que en ese momento su impulso de proteger a un humano, sellaría el destino del mundo?

Salió detrás del carruaje. Onoki, como el maldito cobarde que era salía por la parte trasera de su palacio, sacrificando a los aldeanos de Iwa como una distracción que no le otorgaría más que unos minutos de vida, en opinión de Sasori, ya que lo estaba siguiendo y pisando los talones.

Fue entonces, que por un extraño movimiento que percibió de reojo, giro la cabeza y prestó atención al demonio que había arrojado a Deidara contra el árbol. Volvió la mirada hacia el carruaje que, impulsado por dos caballos fuertes de color negro, le había sacado unos metros de ventaja por su inoportuna distracción.

–¡Ayuda!– gritó una mujer y Sasori miró hacia los demonios. Una mujer forcejeaba contra el demonio.

Sasori se obligó a mirar el carruaje, que se alejaba cada vez más. El Yokai aferró la espada que había tomado de Deidara.

–¡MAMÁ!

Cuánto se odio por detenerse en seco y mirar hacia los dos carroñeros. El que estaba más lejos había devorado la cabeza de la mujer y la tragaba entera. El segundo había arrojado a Deidara una vez más y ahora se acercaba con un gruñido escalofriante, dispuesto a empezar su cena. Sasori miró el carruaje. Un humano ya lo habría perdido de vista, pero él todavía lo alcanzaba a ver, si se giraba y volvía a echar a correr detrás de él podría…

–¡NO!– gritó el niño y Sasori se giró a verlo. Estaba siendo levantado por el carroñero que todavía tenía en la otra mano las piernas de la mujer. Las tiró al suelo.

Con los dedos apretados hasta que sus nudillos ya de por sí blancos perdieran cualquier flujo de sangre en ellos, corrió hacia los carroñeros.

Justo en el preciso instante en que el carroñero atacaba a Deidara, Sasori le cortó la cabeza de un tajo. Después, sujetó la espada y la arrojo contra las fauces abiertas del otro y lo clavó contra un árbol. El carroñero soltó al niño mientras se retorcía buscando zafarse de la espada y el niño cayó al suelo de sentón, mirando con los ojos abiertos y llenos de lágrimas al demonio que había estado a punto de devorarlo.

Sasori corrió hacia el demonio que estaba inmovilizado y sacó la espada para cortarle el cuello de un tajo.

Ambos demonios se retorcían, el primero ya estaba uniendo su cabeza a su cuerpo nuevamente. Sasori se fijo en Deidara mientras corría con el niño y lo agarraba de la cintura.

–¡Mocoso!– gritó al notar que el rubio no se movía. Poca cuenta se dio de que el carroñero que estaba detrás suyo había levantado la zarpa y arrojado contra él. En un movimiento instintivo, Sasori abrazó al niño, evitando que saliera lastimado y cayó contra la tierra. La espada de Deidara salió volando.

Con la herida abierta, Sasori se limitó a gruñir y hacer al niño debajo suyo para cubrirlo en su totalidad mientras el carroñero azotaba nuevamente su garra contra su espalda. Por un momento, mientras ahogaba un grito adolorido, pensó que era increíble que estuviera protegiendo a un mocoso humano y otro que era relativamente todavía más idiota que el pequeño de diez años.

Con una cínica sonrisa cogió al niño por el cuello de la camisa y lo arrojo unos metros más allá, sin que éste saliera lastimado y permaneciera hecho un ovillo. El demonio más cercano a Deidara rugía y le prestaba su atención a Sasori, al igual que el otro. Sasori se apoyo en sus codos y se hizo para atrás, consciente de la cercanía de la espada y de la única oportunidad que tendría para degollar a los demonios y darse más tiempo.

Cuando estaban tan cerca de él que Sasori estuvo a punto de desmayarse por el aliento de los demonios, Sasori logró coger la espada justo en el momento en que el otro carroñero se arrojaba contra él y volvió a cortarle el cuello. Antes de poder sacar la espada y hundírsela al otro demonio, que ya se arrojaba contra él, Deidara se había parado y arrojado contra éste, por supuesto que apenas cambiando la dirección de caída del demonio. Sasori observó sorprendido al rubio.

–¿¡Eso es lo único que se te ocurrió, idiota!– gritó, furioso.

En ese momento, Deidara alzó la cabeza y miró a Sasori.

–¡El niño, hum!– gritó. Sasori, apenas si se dio cuenta del destello que empezaba a iluminar el interior del demonio y se paró para cubrir al niño con su cuerpo justo en el momento en que el carroñero explotaba.

Sintió el abrasador calor de las llamas sin que éstas llegaran a quemarle realmente. Deidara tenía la cabeza cubierta por sus propios brazos y hundía la cabeza en la tierra.

Sasori se tiró a un lado, para quedar boca arriba. El niño sollozaba con fuerza. Deidara levantó la cabeza y vio como el otro demonio unía su cabeza a su cuerpo y se erguía sobre Sasori y el niño.

–¡Sasori, cuidado!– gritó.

Sasori abrió los ojos y notó como el demonio se abalanzaba hacia ellos. Con un movimiento rápido volvió a aventar al niño, esta vez hacia Deidara. No le quedaba tiempo para moverse él.

Cerró los ojos.

Morir por quitar a un mocoso del camino de un carroñero, no era menos patético que morir por una herida. Ambas antes de poder ver de cerca a Onoki, si quiera. ¡Qué vergüenza!

Espero pacientemente a que el carroñero lo atacara, pero todo se mantuvo en un silencio antes de que se escuchara el rugido del demonio y luego simplemente un golpe sordo. Sasori abrió los ojos y miró que a los pies de un chico de más o menos su edad, estaba tirado el demonio, mientras se quemaba con llamas negras. Sus ojos negros lo miraron y después se volvieron hacia Deidara y el niño.

Por las orejas que sobresalían del negro cabello del chico, Sasori supo que era un Yokai.

–Itachi…– susurro la voz de Deidara, al que Sasori había dejado de prestarle atención por un momento para fulminar con la mirada al otro Yokai.

El pelinegro sonrió, de una manera casi tan imperceptible que de no ser por la buena vista de Sasori, habría jurado que se la imaginaba.

–Mucho tiempo de no verte, Deidara– dijo el chico mientras levantaba una ballesta sobre su hombro.

**TO BE CONTINUED.**

* * *

><p>Bien, me parece que le ha faltado algo pero... =.=...Al final son ustedes los que deciden sí vale la pena ó no. Espero que sí eweUU. Pero como siempre, yo me entero por,... (música drámatica) ¡Exacto! Mary se entera de sí les ha gustado por medio de REVIEWS OwO. También recuerden que mi ardillita funciona con ellos (sí, ya sé que dejaron bastantes en el primer capítulo, pero... =.= cuando a uno la ardillita se le pierde, se le pierde. Pero prometo cuidarla más si ustedes quieren la conti de este fic owo)<p>

Les agradezco sus comentarios y sugerencias.

Okey-da~! Con la conti de este fic finalizada, Mary (is a good girl owo) se despide.

Matta ne~ sempais, hum ^^


	3. The Sacrament

Hola sempais, ¿cómo están? Vaya, en serio lamento mucho, mucho, tardar tanto en dejarle la conti a este fic, pero les juro que mi cabeza se quedo bloqueada. Hasta que hoy por fin, me deje la tarea a un lado y escribí lo primero que me vino a la mente =.=, así que, esta vez me salió muy poquito romanticismo y además muy cortito ¬¬U, pero creo que doy paso a lo que realmente quiero hacer de este fic, así que espero que tengan paciencia.

Espero ya no tardar tanto. Gracias por leer :D

* * *

><p><strong>3.<strong>

**(~*~THE SACRAMENT~*~)**

_"Escucho tu respiración tan lejos de mí. Siento tu roce tan cercano. Y sé que mi Iglesia no es de plata y oro._

_Su gloria permanece más allá del juicio de las almas…" HIM. _

**.**

**.**

Ahí donde había estado el demonio solo existían cenizas y un hedor que perforaba el aire mientras eran arrancadas por la suave brisa que hizo crujir incluso las ramas de los árboles muertos. Sasori levantó una vez más la mirada hacia el rostro del moreno –luego de haberlo examinado de arriba abajo–, y llegó a la conclusión de que le desagradaba en demasía.

En cambio, Itachi –que permanecía con la ballesta en la mano y una sonrisa pedante cada vez más perceptible–, no parecía haberle prestado ningún tipo de atención, y se dedicaba a mirar a Deidara con inminente complicidad en los ojos. A la mente del pelirrojo vinieron las palabras del rubio, cuando le había indicado que él no se trataba del primer Yokai que ayudaba. Frunció el ceño, al reparar en que quizá, se había referido a ese medio espíritu.

–¿Estás bien?– preguntó de repente Itachi, bajando la ballesta de su hombro y acercándose lentamente al rubio. Deidara se puso de pie lentamente, dejando al niño echó un ovillo en la tierra y mirando a Itachi con suma atención, como ti todavía no pudiera creer que él yacía frente a sí y lo había salvado –Por un momento creía que no llegaba.

–¿Qué haces aquí, hum?– preguntó con una media sonrisa asomando por su rostro. Sasori se sentaba erguido mientras fulminaba con la mirada a Itachi.

–Rastreamos a los carroñeros hace un par de días, apenas logramos darles alcance– contestó Itachi, mientras se giraba a ver a Sasori. En ese momento el pelilargo frunció el ceño, con desagrado, como si Sasori fuera también un demonio –¿Quién es él?

Sasori lanzó un gruñido mientras se ponía hábilmente de pie, e Itachi lo imitó de inmediato, abriendo la boca y dejando ver sus colmillos. Deidara rompió el contacto visual con ambos e intentó intervenir.

–Su nombre es Sasori– dijo el rubio, en un tono que pretendía ser tranquilizante –Y me ha ayudado, hum.

Deidara le dirigió una mirada entre intrigada y agradecida al pelirrojo, y por alguna razón Sasori se calmo instantáneamente, irguiéndose un poco y cerrando los ojos con irritación. Itachi se mantuvo receloso durante unos segundos más, hasta que a sus oídos llegaron los gritos de soldados de Iwa que mandaban proteger la aldea. Itachi miró hacia el camino por el que había llegado y sin decir nada salió corriendo en esa dirección. Deidara lo observó irse.

–Iwa sigue siendo atacada– dijo Deidara en un susurro y se acerco al niño, lo levantó en sus brazos y se acercó a Sasori y se lo entregó. El pelirrojo parpadeo rápidamente, sorprendido –Cuida de él.

–¡¿Eh?– grito Sasori mientras el niño caía en sus brazos y se aferraba, sollozando, a su pecho –¿Qué te crees que estás haciendo, mocoso?

Deidara echó a correr, cogiendo la espada que Sasori le había quitado y salió disparado hacia Iwa. Sasori lo miró indeterminado tiempo, volviendo la mirada al niño que seguía llorando sobre su pecho y al camino de árboles muertos por el que habían desaparecido ambos chicos.

Pensó que había sido ridículo haberse quedado para cuidar a ambos mocosos y haber perdido de vista su verdadera misión: Asesinar a Ōnoki. Estaba a punto de dejar al niño en la tierra cuando de repente sintió una extraña punzada en el pecho. El pequeño se aferraba a su cuello como si fuera algo importante de él, y aunque Sasori se sentía ligeramente repugnado, no pudo evitar recordar un lejano pasado, cuando él buscó a qué aferrarse cuando sus padres murieron. De haber podido escoger de qué, le habría dado igual. En realidad, de tener a un tigre hambriento que abrazar, lo habría hecho.

Así que se quedo quieto. Por un momento dejó de escuchar los gritos, y al segundo siguiente se dijo que no tenía que sentir compasión. Dejó al niño en el suelo, y aunque él lo miró con unos profundos ojos verdes y llorosos no mostró compasión. Sacó de la bota un cuchillo brillante y cuya hoja resplandecía de un color verde azulado. El pequeño abrió los ojos desmesuradamente cuando vio que Sasori bajaba el cuchillo hacia él. Cerró los ojos y ahogo un grito.

El golpe no llegó, sin embargo a siquiera rasguñarle. Cuando el niño abrió los ojos, el cuchillo de Sasori simplemente marcaba una especie de círculo brilloso a su alrededor.

–No te muevas de ahí, mocoso– le dijo mientras sacaba otro cuchillo. Sintió que debía de seguir era hacia Ōnoki, pero, como en el pasado, el andar que trazo justo después de pensar aquello fue completamente opuesto, y salió corriendo en dirección a Iwa.

Sinceramente maldecía que al final, su vida se estuviera tratando de un juego para los Hermanos.

Cuando llegó a Iwa, observó a varios demonios y a unos pocos Yokai que luchaban contra ellos, saltando y luchando. Algunos soldados se habían animado a correr en su dirección y por un momento, ambos unieron fuerzas. _El enemigo de mi enemigo, es mi amigo*, _no era difícil imaginar que los humanos y los medios espíritus podían convivir un poco si los demonios estaban de por medio.

Un hombre de grandes complexiones fue atacado por la zarpa de un carroñero y se partió a la mitad, arrojando sangre por toda la tierra. Sasori frunció el ceño y echó a correr hacia el demonio, sujeto la lanza que había tenido el desafortunado hombre y la sujeto del mango antes de dar una elegante vuelta hacia un lado, y evitar el golpe. El carroñero gruñó y cuando se giro hacia él, Sasori saltó y le clavó la lanza en la boca, hundiendo el arma en la tierra y dejando por unos segundos, prisionero al demonio.

Después uso su cuchillo para clavarlo en el pecho del demonio y saltó hacia atrás, el cuchillo empezó a brillar con fuerza y antes de que el demonio pudiese salir, el cuchillo pareció absorberlo desde el pecho. Cuando el demonio desapareció, el cuchillo salió volando a la mano de Sasori.

El Yokai se guardo el cuchillo y salió corriendo a través de dos demonios, dos hombres yacían tirados y Sasori tomo sus espadas y las empuño con habilidad, girándolas y saltando de nuevo para hacerles un profundo corte en las cabezas a los monstruos que se abalanzaban hacia ellos. Estaba claro que debían abandonar Iwa. Sasori miró a los aldeanos que corrían y se escondían detrás de los árboles, y también a los soldados que intentaban mantenerse de pie, aunque apenas lo lograban. Muchos de ellos no sobrevivirían el día de hoy.

Miró hacia un lado, donde un chico con una guadaña triple rebanaba a un carroñero y gritaba lleno de euforia. Al ver que de su cabello platinado salían unas orejas de gato del mismo color, casi se sintió humillado por no haberse percatado de eso antes. Sasori se agachó y esquivo el golpe de uno, clavándole ambas espadas en el tórax a una criatura y haciéndola chillar. Justo en el momento en que hizo eso, una serie de flechas con llamas negras salieron disparadas y le dieron de lleno en la cabeza, haciendo que éste se evaporara en el aire como cenizas.

Sasori observó a Itachi, que giraba en el aire con la elegancia y agilidad dignos de una gacela y que además, repartía flechas por todo el terreno sin dañar a ninguno de los aldeanos ó soldados que todavía se esparcían intentando huir ó defender su aldea, respectivamente. Sasori apenas era capaz de seguir los movimientos de la mano del Uchiha, puesto que en cuanto lanzaba una flecha, seguía otra y otra, haciendo que su brazo se extinguiera a la vista humana y –lo más sorprendente– a la de él.

–¡Corran!– gritó un Yokai de cabellos cortos y negros justo cuando degollaba a otro carroñero –¡Váyanse ya!

Los soldados no se dieron el lujo de fulminarlo con la mirada, y los que lo hicieron murieron en ese segundo. Los aldeanos de Iwa empezaron a correr hacia los árboles seguidos de un Yokai castaño y ojos verdes, y también del de cabello platinado. Los que se fueron del lado contrario, fueron seguidos de una Yokai de cabellos azules y el que había gritado. Sasori se sorprendió al ver que todos tenían orejas de gato.

Un extraño impulso le hizo girar la cabeza hacia atrás, donde Itachi ponía los pies en el suelo. Y encontró a Deidara, rebanando la cabeza de un carroñero que había atrapado a una chica de cabellos negros que sollozaba en el suelo. Itachi se giro, dispuesto a sacar otra flecha y matar al carroñero. Cuando lo hizo hubo una especie de silbido penetrante que hizo que las orejas de Sasori se estremecieran.

A lo lejos, venía un demonio extraño. Sasori levantó la mirada y observó a una criatura gigantesca, muy parecida a los carroñeros, pero definitivamente más grande. Iba a cuatro patas, alargando su zarpa delantera y hundiéndola sobre la tierra. Los árboles muertos que yacían cerca eran reducidos a astillas y los que estaban más lejos ennegrecían y se encorvaban hasta desaparecer.

La chica de cabellos negros pasó al lado de Sasori corriendo, pero él no giro a verla de nuevo. Observaba como aquel demonio tomaba los cuerpos que se había encontrado él en el camino, antes de que Deidara lo ayudara, y los devoraba como si fueran una especie de fruta deliciosa, y no los cuerpos en descomposición que llevaba días ahí.

–¡Itachi!– gritó la voz grave de un hombre que yacía a las espaldas de Sasori, cuando se giro a ver, se acercaba un chico de cabellos azulados y una cara azulada, tenía unas orejas de gato también y corría hacia donde Itachi se mantenía sorprendido y lo jalaba de la mano –¡No podremos contra eso, tenemos que irnos!

Itachi apenas se movió cuando observó que Deidara salía corriendo en su dirección, frustrado porque sabía que su aldea estaba a un par de pasos de encontrar su fin. Fue entonces que Itachi echó a correr.

Sasori no sabía si seguirlos ó marcharse a otro lado. Una ráfaga de viento pasó a su lado y un hombre de largos cabellos negros y complexión fornida se puso a unos cuantos metros del pelirrojo. Era un Yokai, y la energía que expedía en ese momento incluso sofocaba a Sasori.

–¡Sasori!– gritó alguien a su lado mientras le tomaba de la mano y lo obligaba a dar la vuelta –¿El niño?

Sasori no respondió y se giro a ver al Yokai que dejaba dos cuchillos a su lado y que al aplaudir, levantó una especie de muralla rojiza y la arrojaba contra el demonio. La tierra temblaba mientras ésta especie de pared chocaba contra el demonio y lo hacía retroceder un poco. Eso era impresionante, y tenía que admitirlo.

El demonio rugió desde su posición y arrojo un viento fétido en pos suya y alcanzó a golpear un poco la muralla que se levantaba al rededor de Iwa, y la rompió. Las orejas de Sasori se movieron en una especie de tic y se arrojo sobre Deidara, protegiendo con su brazo la cabeza del rubio. Hasta ese momento no había sido consciente de que era él quien lo acompañaba.

–¡Respira profundo!– le gritó al rubio antes de hacer caso a su propio comentario y jalar una bocanada de aire.

La ráfaga de su aliento alcanzó a Deidara y Sasori, y ellos se limitaron a intentar pegar el rostro a la tierra. El pelirrojo había pasado su brazo detrás de la espalda de Deidara y hundía la mano en la tierra, como si él mismo se tratara de un cinturón de seguridad.

Pasaron unos cuantos segundos antes de que volviera a repetirse aquella potente ráfaga, que dejaban un hedor que hizo llorar los ojos de los rezagados. A lo lejos Sasori escuchaba como alguien tosía, probablemente un humano que se ahogaría entre aquella fetidez. Tardó un poco en averiguar que los espasmos provenían de Deidara.

Cuando Sasori abrió un poco los ojos, una nube negra invadía el terreno, impidiendo que viera hacia dónde podía dirigirse. Con la respiración todavía aguantada, sujeto a Deidara por los hombros y lo intentó cargar. Una tercera ráfaga volvió a tirarlos al suelo con violencia. Sasori sintió que no por mucho tiempo se aguantaría la respiración.

Un pensamiento cruzó su cabeza en ese momento, mientras sus orejas zumbaban y sentía una horrible picazón en ojos y garganta: Podía irse. No tenía que arrastrar con el peso muerto en el que se había transformado Deidara. Justo después, recordó un poco de los últimos días; Deidara se había esforzado mucho en traerle de comer, en revisar y cambiar las vendas de sus heridas, pese a que él era un Yokai y no tenía por qué haberlo molestado. Le había tocado el violín. Había estado ahí.

Había hecho que Sasori creyera que seguía ahí, vivo, y que había personas cuyos corazones no eran oscuros. Algo en Deidara le instaba a pensar eso. Ya sabía él que antes se había equivocado y quiso hacer a un lado aquellos pensamientos, pero al final…

Inmediatamente volvió a coger a Deidara por la cintura –el rubio todavía tosía frenéticamente, e incluso sonaba como si se estuviera ahogando. Hizo que Deidara le pasara un brazo por encima de los hombros y tomo su mano, arrastrándolo mientras andaba.

Una cuarta ráfaga lo volvió a tumbar, pero esta vez Sasori hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para quedarse apoyado en una rodilla y volverse a poner de pie. Se preguntó qué habría pasado con el otro Yokai. Entonces, cuando la quinta estaba a punto de hacerse con ellos, hubo una especie de torbellino cápsula que los rodeo a los dos y disipo la nube de humo. Sasori miró que ahí estaba un Yokai de cabello naranja y que levantaba las manos con un brillo espectral en sus peculiares y escalofriantes ojos. A su lado estaba Itachi, siendo ayudado por el chico de cabellos azules, tosiendo y jadeando entrecortadamente.

Sasori se dejo caer de rodillas y se atrevió a respirar. El aire estaba ligeramente más limpio dentro, aunque todavía apestaba. Dejó a Deidara en el suelo y vio como Deidara tosía y se aferraba a su ropa, al parecer sin poder respirar. Itachi se separó de su amigo para correr donde el rubio.

–¡Eh! ¡Deidara!– le gritó, zarandeándolo. Sasori se sujeto la garganta, y tosió mientras sus ojos lagrimeaban –¡Despierta!

–¡Pein!– gritó el peli azul mientras corría a donde el chico de cabellos naranjas.

–Tenemos que salir de aquí, rápido– le dijo Pein con una voz gutural. Sasori lo miró un poco mientras intentaba recuperar el aliento. Itachi seguía mirando a Deidara –.Y llevar a ese chico con Konan– miró al Yokai de cabellos azules –.Kisame.

Kisame asintió y se acercó a Deidara, lo cargó en sus brazos –Sasori notó su complexión a través de la camisa que llevaba– y se preparaba para salir corriendo. Pein miró a Sasori con cierta curiosidad, y justo después, todos se asustaron un poco al ver que las ráfagas del aliento del demonio eran cada vez más fuertes y penetraban por la cápsula.

Itachi se puso de pie de un salto y miró a Sasori. Se agachó para ayudarlo a ponerse de pie y se preparó para salir corriendo en cuanto sonara la señal.

–¡Vámonos!– gritó Pein en un momento dado, y los tres Yokai tomaron una bocanada de aire.

Cuando Sasori intentó decir que Deidara no podía respirar, notó que Pein creaba una especie de cápsula que rodeaba desde el puente de la nariz del rubio hasta los labios. Y entonces todos echaron a correr.

Nuevamente los cubría una densa nube negra, pero Sasori se guió por los pasos que daba Itachi hacia la salida. Pensó en el niño que había dejado en aquel sitio y se preguntó si estaba bien.

Un par de veces quiso tropezar con los rugidos del demonio, aunque éstos se hacían cada vez más quedos y no lograban la fuerza de antes. Para cuando atravesaron el bosque y se adentraron lo más que pudieron, se tiraron al suelo, respirando y jadeando con rapidez.

En ese preciso instante, la muralla se levantó de nuevo y empujo al demonio. Hubo un destello rojizo, como una especie de luz lejana, el último rayo de sol, y cuando se apago. No hubo ningún sonido más además del crujir de las ramas.

Sasori dejó caer la cabeza sobre la tierra. Estaba agotado, e incluso el sonido sordo que provoco su repentino descanso, le pareció lejano. Miró hacia arriba. El cielo seguía igual de gris que siempre, aunque por segunda vez en aquel corto tiempo, le parecía más brillante que nunca.

**(0*0*0)**

_El cuerpo le pesaba demasiado y parecía que en cualquier momento se ahogaría. Una mano lo había aferrado y otro alguien –por alguna razón sabía que eran dos personas distintas– le gritaba una y otra vez que despertara. _

_Sorprendentemente a ambos quiso hacerles caso. Pero las tinieblas seguían cubriéndolo, y cuando abría los ojos, deseando estar en su propio mundo, se veía rodeado de oscuridad. _

_No había luz, y tampoco existía nada que lo aferrara. Su propio abuelo lo rechazaba y repelía. _

_Pero Deidara solo escuchaba los gritos de las personas, su dolor. Intentaba que no fuera suyo, pero poco a poco todo eso lo envolvía. Pensó en Sasori y la manera en que se aferraba a que los humanos eran crueles. Su propia raza se había convertido también en espíritus malvados, pero Sasori seguía mirando con ojos tristes el mundo. Pensó en Itachi, encadenado en aquella pared, con el músculo casi desprendido de la carne. Y sentía ese dolor. _

_Todo le golpeaba en el pecho con fuerza aunque quisiera evitarlo. Se consumió en aquellas penas que no eran suyas y las convirtió en su propia tristeza. _

_Y ahora, realmente, realmente… No quería despertar. _

_Cerró los ojos y dejó que las tinieblas hiciesen su cuarto a su alrededor. Rogando por no abrir los ojos otra vez, si eso le iba a dar paz. _

(**0*0*0)**

–¿Por qué no despierta, Konan?– gritó Itachi mientras miraba a la Yokai de cabellos azules y ojos anaranjados, que hundía sus orejas de gato en la cabellera ligeramente sucia y despeinada.

–No lo sé…– susurro ella, entre preocupada y resignada, mirando serenamente a Itachi –Le he administrado las medicinas. He hecho todo lo posible. Y él ya debería de haber despertado.

–¿Y por qué no lo hace?– gritó, exasperado.

Sasori miraba a través de la entrada de la cueva, repartiendo miradas inquisitivas entre Konan e Itachi. A su lado estaba el niño de cabellos negros y ojos verdes. Se aferraba a su pierna desde que lo había ido a buscar para quitar el cuchillo y dejar que se fuera, de eso ya habían pasado cinco horas y no hallaba como quitárselo de encima, a las tres horas poco se había acostumbrado ya a su presencia. Además, estaba decidido a quedarse con aquellos Yokai hasta asegurarse de que Deidara despertaría. Quizá entonces, se dejaría al niño y volvería para cumplir su misión personal: Asesinar a Ōnoki.

Habían entrado y salido varios Yokai, presentándose usualmente de manera rápida, e incluso déspota con él. Sasori creía que ellos ya pensaban que él se quedaría para siempre. De hecho, ya le sorprendía estar tan nervioso porque Deidara no despertara. Se le estaba poniendo la piel de gallina y no sabía cómo reaccionar ante eso. Intentó convencerse también de que, no era que Deidara le importase en lo más mínimo, sino que solamente, quería saber si su casa suicidio al quedarse a salvarlo antes habría valido la pena.

–¿Estará bien?– preguntó el niño con voz quebrada, escondiendo su cabeza y levantando la mirada hacia Sasori. El Yokai sabía que se refería a Deidara, y se limito a quedarse cruzado de brazos, pretendiendo ignorar al chiquillo –¿Verdad que sí?

Sasori miró de reojo al niño. Sus ojos verdes se llenaban de lágrimas y sus mejillas estaban ligeramente sonrojadas. Por vez primera reparo en que su rostro parecía demacrado y sintió un estremecimiento al ver que sus muñecas estaban tan delgadas que podrían llamarse un saco de huesos. Sasori permaneció en silencio un segundo.

–No lo sé– respondió, con sinceridad –.Y no me importa.

–¿Por qué no?– preguntó el niño. Sasori lo miró con severidad.

–Porque es un simple humano– le dijo en un despiadado tono que hizo que el niño bajara la cabeza, pero que no se atreviera más que a soltarlo poco a poco (como si temiera que al soltarlo caería a un oscuro abismo). Cuando por fin logró soltarlo se limitó a sentarse y a cubrir su cara con las manos, para sollozar en silencio.

Sasori no lo miró mucho tiempo antes de volver la mirada a Deidara. Seguía recostado, con el cabello que siempre le cubría el rostro, echado hacia un lado, dejando ver la horrible quemada que rodeaba su ojo, como una especie de mascada rota. Parecía tan pacífico y sereno, como un ángel caído del cielo. Un ángel que estaba muriendo.

La primera vez que Sasori vio a Deidara, juraría que solo era una mancha dorada que le hizo pensar que había muerto, y estaba subiendo –como una especie de alma– hacia el cielo, y que cruzaba el camino del sol. Sintió calor, pero al mismo tiempo creyó que se quemaría, y aún así, no le habría importado estirar la mano y quemarse, evaporarse como si de una inexistente vida se tratara. Claro, hasta que habló y sintió que le tocaba las orejas.

Éstas mismas bajaron a su cuero cabelludo inmediatamente. Parecía que reaccionaran a un tipo de tristeza que Sasori se dijera que no era suyo.

–No quiere despertar– dijo alguien a su lado. Sasori dio un saltito y se giro a ver al Yokai de largos cabellos negros y ojos de un color rubí. Se había presentado anteriormente como Madara –No hay nada qué hacer si él no desea abrir los ojos.

Sasori chasqueo la lengua y dejó que sus brazos cayeran a los costados.

–Me da lo mismo– dijo, con la voz ronca. Madara arqueo una ceja.

–Si así fuese, te habrías ido en cuanto dejaras al niño con nosotros– respondió tajante el mayor, haciendo un gesto con la cabeza –Y he oído hablar de ti. Sé que no te gusta esperar, y no entiendo cómo es que te has quedado. Habrías tenido tiempo de alcanzar a Ōnoki y asesinarlo.

El pelirrojo no pudo evitar sonrojarse. Miró a Madara con desprecio poco disimulado.

–¿Qué podría usted saber de mí?– preguntó, con irritación. Madara se encogió de hombros –.Entonces debería de cerrar la boca.

–No deberías de hablar así a un anfitrión.

–Usted no es mi anfitrión– soltó Sasori, fulminándolo con la mirada –.Porque, como usted ha dicho, yo pude haberme ido perfectamente y quitarme de encima este problema. Pero me quede.

–¿Por qué?

–Eso no le interesa– dijo, susurrando por lo bajo.

–Supongo que no– dijo él con una sonrisa –Él parece ser un chico importante. ¿No? ¿El hijo de Ōnoki?

–Nieto– corrigió él.

–Supongo que esperabas obtener una audiencia por su cabeza y así poder matar a Onoki. ¿Qué crees que resolverá eso? En realidad, no se tiene nada más. Ōnoki tienes sus razones para levantarse contra los Yokai. ¿Tú tienes las tuyas?

–Las tengo, y son muy personales. Así que deje de hacer preguntas cuya contestación no será nunca la que espera.

–Yo no he esperado ninguna contestación– le dijo él –.Aunque ahora que lo mencionas, es cierto. No debería de importarnos un humano cualquiera. Y él es el nieto de Ōnoki… ¿qué podríamos querer deber alimentar a un crío como este?– preguntó, mientras señalaba con la cabeza al niño. Él levantó la cabeza y miró a Madara con los ojos desencajados –La compasión, siempre será para los débiles.

Cuando Madara sacó una espada y se dispuso a bajar el arma hacia el niño, Sasori interpuso su mano y lo sujetó con fuerza, apretando la navaja y causándose daño. La sangre corrió de su piel blanca y cayó sobre la tierra. Madara sonrió pedantemente.

–No lo toque– dijo Sasori entre dientes, observando a Madara con unos ojos que refulgían de ira. Madara sonrió todavía más.

–No lo haré. ¿Y sabes por qué?– preguntó Madara. Sasori lo miró con el ceño fruncido –Porque yo soy un Yokai que respeta las reglas de este mundo. Nosotros fuimos creados para la armonía, no para la guerra. Al menos eso es lo que yo creo. Y sé, que muy en el fondo, piensas igual, Sasori. Aunque desprecies a los humanos por lo que nos han hecho, tú corazón sigue siendo _puro_. Como el de todos en Akatsuki. Perteneces aquí, si así lo decides, joven Yokai.

Sasori respiro agitadamente durante unos segundos. Madara guardo su espada y la limpió en el pasto. Se dio media vuelta y se fue. El pelirrojo se miró la mano, la sangre continuaba fluyendo con demasía. Se sentía muy cabreado contra Madara, tanto que en algún momento cruzo por su cabeza matarlo por la espalda. Apretó los dientes con fuerza y lo fulmino con la mirada, dejando sus manos a los costados.

Una gota roja cayó. Una seguida de otra.

Y entonces, Sasori sintió una mano cálida y una especie de ropa entre la mano lastimada. Cuando bajo la mirada, el niño aferraba quedamente su mano y se la vendaba con cuidado y, en lo que a Sasori concernía, bastante mal hecha.

–Para que no te duela– le dijo con una voz tierna. Sasori dejó que el niño terminara de vendar su palma. Cuando el niño terminó se quedo quieto. Sasori lo miró, no quería tener que decirle gracias. El niño no lo esperaba tampoco y le sonrió, en ese momento el pelirrojo notó que ya no tenía unos cuantos dientes de leche.

–¿Cómo te llamas?– le preguntó, en un tono despreciativo. El niño abrió los ojos y parpadeo ligeramente sorprendido.

–Yuu– contestó, con una sonrisa. Sasori lo miró.

–¿Yuu?– repitió y el niño asintió. El Yokai espero segundos interminables antes de animarse a hablar, de manera menos déspota: –…Gracias.

**(0*0*0)**

Después de que le permitieran a Yuu cenar junto con los demás, también Sasori había comido un poco de pan –ciertamente rancio, pero mejor que las yerbas que debía comer sin compañía–, y en un deje un poco molesto se encamino al futón que le habían indicado sería el suyo, era como tener una habitación de invitados, aunque rodeado de los demás. Mientras andaba Sasori le dirigió una mirada de reojo a Deidara, que continuaba recostado, con la respiración más acompasada, pero que no había despertado.

Kisame había obligado a Itachi a comer algo, porque según ellos, partirían a la madrugada.

Sasori no sabía a dónde se habían marchado los aldeanos de Iwa, y por un momento se dio el lujo de pensar en otra cosa que no fuera Ōnoki. Yuu se había quedado un rato, platicando animadamente con Tobi, un Yokai tan infantil que Sasori estaba seguro que sería el equivalente a un niño humano, y que le provocaría jaqueca.

Con un impulso se acercó a Deidara y se sentó al lado del futón en el que el rubio estaba acostado. Lo miró un largo periodo de tiempo. Se mordió el labio inferior con fuerza y acercó su mano al rostro de Deidara y le acaricio el rostro ligeramente con la mano vendada, y en cuanto lo rozó, una especie de corriente eléctrica le recorrió desde la yema de los dedos hasta el hombro.

–¿No piensas despertar?– susurro Sasori, con una sonrisa sardónica en el rostro. Deidara no respondió –.Eres un perfecto idiota.

Se acercó hasta donde Deidara, sus labios prácticamente rozaban la oreja de él y su corazón empezó a latir con inusitada fuerza.

–Recuerda, mocoso. Que todavía me debes la vida. Así que si tú no despiertas, bajaré al mismo Inframundo ó reclamaré tu vida a los Tres Hermanos… y te traeré de vuelta así tú no quieras.

Hubo silencio. Sasori se irguió un poco. La opresión en su pecho aumento, sus labios apenas se abrieron para susurrar un par de palabras que jamás pensó decir de nuevo a un humano. En realidad, porque era ridículo, y por otra parte, le daba igual. Ahora no pensaba en nada personal, y solo quería que él despertara de una vez. Y estaba seguro de que ni siquiera tenía sentido aquel deseo de abrazar a aquel patético humano, de sentir sus brazos y compartir su calor.

Cerró los labios y tragó saliva.

Los humanos son criaturas impresionantes, pese a todo lo que hacen.

Se volvió a agachas y le plantó un pequeño beso en la frente al rubio, se mantuvo ahí unos segundos, con el calor invadiendo su cuerpo y con nauseas que impedían que pensara con claridad, pero al mismo tiempo, no había nada que pensar, porque toda su mente quedo en blanco. Tan solo existía ese pequeño roce.

–Por favor…despierta, mocoso– susurro con apenas fuerza.

Y después se puso de pie y camino al futón de al lado. Se echó sobre éste y se quedo mirando a Deidara.

Sus rasgos eran bellos y su alma era _pura. _Con aquellos cabellos que parecían una fina cortina de oro y sus rasgados ojos azules. Aunque no podía dejar de mirar su perfil, incluso el que estaba lesionado, le pareció hermoso. Sonrió amargamente, sintiendo una repentina paz en su interior.

–¿Paz? ¿Estoy sintiendo paz al ver a un patético humano?– susurro y lanzó una risa ahogada – Ridículo. Total…mente… ridí…cu…lo.

Y entonces, se quedo dormido.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo no se vio acosado por pesadillas. El último pensamiento que compartió antes de abandonar su cuerpo, fue que deseaba que al despertar al día siguiente, Deidara también pudiese hacerlo.

**TO BE CONTINUED. **

* * *

><p>Bueno, hasta aquí la conti de ahora. Les he advertido, pero una vez más les pido paciencia u-u, mi ardillita romantica todavía no se digna a andar, pero hice lo que pude y espero que les guste.<p>

¿Un review, por favor? (ojitos de perro mojado) lo que menos quiero es dejar esto incompleto, onegai~

Y recuerden: Un sempai akatsukiano los visitará si dejan su review. Sino... ¬¬## a ustedes los visitara alguien malo: Mi Inner. Y creánme, no querrán hacerla enojar. Como bono especial por hacerlos esperar, si ustedes dejan review, danna les dará un besido en la frente... owo y les dejará tocar sus orejitas x3

Matta ne~


	4. Everything you want

**H**ola sempais :D, nuevamente Mary quiere disculparse por la tardanza y los problemas que ésta pudiera causar como llantos, gritos, mentadas de madre, etc... xD -sí, como si de verdad los pudiera poner así no saber de mí en este fic-, pero igual quiero agradecer a todas las personas que se molestaron en dejar review. Éllas pueden ir en paz, Jashin no los castigara uwu...

Bueno, sin más que decir aquí les dejo la conti. Espero que la disfruten ;D

* * *

><p><strong>4.<strong>

**((~*~EVERYTHING YOU WANT~*~))**

"_En los lugares donde solías aprender, tú aúllas y escuchas. Escuchas y esperas los ecos de los ángeles que nunca volverán…" Vertical Horizon._

**.**

**.**

Cuando Sasori abrió los ojos, ya era consciente de que Yuu había arrastrado el futon ofrecido por Akatsuki para poder acostarse a su lado. Media hora después de haberse ido a acostar, había escuchado cómo Yuu le había llamado tímidamente y le había pedido permiso para tumbarse a su lado, y aunque Sasori había querido decir que no, sabía que al final se haría lo que la santa voluntad del niño decía. Sin embargo, en vez de sentirse irritado por la imagen al despertar y observar a Yuu tan tranquilo y como una especie de criatura indefensa, le provocó un extraño sentimiento de protección. En ese momento, el Yokai recordó al rubio y apresuro a sentarse erguido y echar un vistazo a Deidara.

El rubio no había cambiado ni siquiera de posición y aquello hizo que Sasori sintiera que su estomago se encogiera. Miró en rededor, esperando que todos los Akatsuki estuvieran despiertos y en la cueva no quedara nadie además de ellos tres. Pero fue su gran sorpresa al ver que solo un futón estaba doblado y acomodado entre los cuerpos de Itachi e Hidan. A excepción de esa persona, que de momento Sasori no podría identificar debido al sueño y la oscuridad, todos yacían completamente dormidos.

Echó un vistazo más a Yuu y a Deidara antes de levantarse en silencio y salir de la cueva.

Un olor amargo le llegó a la nariz y pensó en el demonio enorme que había sido derrotado por Madara, a quien todas vistas, era el líder de esta organización de Yokai. Gracias a este sombrío pensamiento, también recordó que el fétido aliento del demonio, había sido el causante de que Deidara no despertara y sintió ganas de volver el estomago, más del coraje que por las nauseas del recuerdo de aquel olor. Agradeció entonces, que los Yokai tuvieran una facilidad para curarse o verse menos afectados que los humanos a ciertos factores.

Después de la cruenta batalla que se desarrollo en Iwa, el silencio era lo único que incluso las orejas de gato muy bien desarrolladas de Sasori, podía escuchar. Durante esos segundos, disfruto un poco del sosiego de éste mismo, antes de recordar que había perdido a Ōnoki, y que seguía perdiendo el tiempo, aquí con Akatsuki.

Pese a sus comentarios mentales, se dirigió a uno de los troncos negruzcos frente a la cueva y se sentó, de cara hacia la entrada de ésta. No parecía ser demasiado tarde, si mucho, serían las cuatro y media.

Solo había dormido durante una hora y se sentía un poco cansado. La verdad era que las palabras de Madara seguían rondando su cabeza y no lo habían dejado pegar el ojo demasiado tiempo. Lo había invitado a estar en Akatsuki, y seguir las _Leyes _de los Yokai. Sasori se burlo interiormente de las palabras del Uchiha mayor. Era muy ingenuo si creía que las personas le agradecerían salvarlos. Ellos eran egoístas, mentirosos, ambiciosos y traicioneros. Por algo, el mundo había llegado a lo que era ahora.

Como si en algún recóndito lugar de su mente, estos pensamientos fuesen negados, se llevó instintivamente la mano al pecho, justo donde la herida de hace una semana había sido atendida por Deidara. Era horrible tener que admitir que gracias al mocoso — y solo gracias a él— , había sobrevivido. Se sentía feliz, además, aunque nunca podría concederle a Deidara en voz alta su agradecimiento, porque, muy en el fondo, pensaba que era innecesario y mucho más dentro, una vergüenza.

Encogió las piernas y las rodeo con sus brazos, seguido metió la cabeza entre el espacio que se formaba y lanzó una maldición en voz baja. Lo que había hecho Deidara no era algo que hubiera sido insólito o incluso nuevo para el pelirrojo. Ya una vez alguien le había extendido la mano y para lo único que sirvió su lealtad y su confianza, fue para que terminaran destruyéndolo y usándolo como si se tratara de un perro de peleas. Y, al momento en que fue _inútil _también intentaron matarle. Claro que Sasori no se lo permitió, y su traición no quedo impune.

Pero durante todo ese tiempo, él mismo se había llamado estúpido, idiota y todos los semejantes. Él, por los humanos, era solo considerado como un arma o una enfermedad, un bicho que traía una plaga o una cosa inanimada que aunque se moviera, hablara y pensara, no tenía sentimientos.

Sasori siempre trató de apartar a la gente e incluso a los de su misma especie, porque se dio cuenta de que así sería imposible que pudieran hacerle sufrir, y hasta ahora pensaba que esa hubiera sido la mejor decisión que podría haber tomado en su vida. Claro, de no haber estado con _esa _persona. Se había equivocado: Al repudiar a todos, cuando una persona llegó y le estiro la mano siempre, Sasori le cogió más afecto del debido, y había tenido que aferrarse a esa mano. Disfrutando de su compañía y queriéndolo más cerca todavía, fue muy tarde para repudiarlo de su corazón cuando al final, le dio la espalda.

El regusto a sangre se hizo presente cuando recordó la espada bajando sin piedad hacia él, cortándole el pecho y haciendo manar el líquido carmesí que le hizo sentir pesado. Ahí estaban esos ojos dorados, pero no la sonrisa. Ahí estaba él, deseando exterminarlo como si fuera una peste y blandiendo la espada de un lado a otro, buscando acertar. Sasori sintió el dolor de la espada, el frío metal e incluso sus brazos y sus piernas adoloridas al recordar cuánto había intentado luchar contra aquel que había significado _todo _para él.

En otro momento, se habría echado a llorar. Pero ahora se limito a apretar los dientes.

— ¿Estás bien?— preguntó la voz grave de alguien y Sasori levantó la mirada, para encontrarse con los ojos de Madara — ¿No has podido dormir o permaneces debatiéndote sobre un tema existencial? Debe de ser muy duro, a juzgar por la sangre que corre de tu barbilla.

Sasori sintió un agudo dolor en la lengua en ese preciso instante, y se dio cuenta de que la sangre no había sido parte del recuerdo. Del coraje se había mordido. Se sintió avergonzado por su carente control de ira y se limpió la cara con el dorso de la mano, sin contestar a Madara. El de cabellos negros se quedo parado, con las orejas moviéndose ligeramente, atentas a cualquier sonido que advirtiera la presencia de demonios o humanos.

— No tengo sueño— respondió Sasori al fin, después de una pausa larga.

— La mejor cura para eso, es un buen té de hierbas— contestó Madara, en un tono casi afable. Sasori chasqueo la lengua, irritado — Lamentablemente, carecemos de ellas. Las tendremos cuando vayamos a Konoha y podamos reabastecernos. Quizá entonces puedas tomar una buena taza y descansar.

El menor levantó la mirada, con el ceño fruncido.

— ¿Qué le hace pensar que iré con ustedes?— fue lo primero que pregunto, con un deje airado en su voz. Madara no pareció sorprenderse ni nada parecido, de hecho, su rostro era una máscara inescrutable — ¿Eh?

— Ya te habrías ido.

— ¿No podría ser que me vaya en cuánto sea de madrugada?

Madara sonrió. Fue la sonrisa del gato que atrapa al ratón.

— Es de madrugada desde hace un poco más de dos horas, ¿no?— le contestó el mayor y enseguida, un rubor cubrió las mejillas de Sasori — Sería más lógico pensar que esperarías a que el niño descanse. Eso sí me lo habría creído.

— Yo no pienso llevarme a ninguno de los mocosos— respondió Sasori, con el corazón golpeándole repentinamente en el pecho. Madara sonrió.

— Me refería solo al pequeño. Deidara tendrá que acompañarnos a Konoha. Si no es atendido por Tsunade, seguramente morirá.

Sasori abrió la boca para decir un comentario agudo, pero las palabras de Madara le habían dejado otro nuevo regusto salado en la boca. Miró atrás de Madara, en dirección a la cueva, sintiendo que su estomago volvía a encogerse. ¿Deidara iba a morir?

Se dijo que no tenía que importarle, pero pensó en los días en que Deidara había ido a verlo, le había tocado el violín y le traía de comer. Pensó también en las vendas que había llevado el primer día de despertar de su inminente muerte, e imagino a Deidara tocando su piel, con cuidado de no lastimarlo más. La dedicación y los golpes que recibió al robar comida de los guardias… Pensó en Deidara sonriendo y supo que lo había vuelto a hacer: Se había encariñado con un humano.

Aunque quizá, pensar eso era ir demasiado lejos. Sasori prefirió decirse enseguida, que en realidad, lo único que pasaba era que se sentía furioso porque había salvado a Deidara tres veces — con los Yokai, con el demonio y finalmente cuando el más grande llegó y él sacó fuerzas de no sabía dónde para alejarlos a los dos de la nube de toxinas— , perdido a Ōnoki y para que al final, después de todo, el mocoso muriera.

— Yuu…Deidara…— murmuro, sin dejar de ver la cueva — Ninguno de ellos me importa.

— Reitero: Te habrías ido ya— constató Madara y, con cierta desaprobación de parte de Sasori, se sentó a su lado y miró la cueva — La verdad es que yo sé que en realidad, la _armonía _te puede importar poco o nada. Sin embargo, estoy seguro de que se debe a experiencias pasadas y en las que no deberías basar a todos los humanos— hizo una pausa, ignorando la mirada amenazante de Sasori — Te ofrecí estar en Akatsuki porque yo soy capaz de ver el alma de las personas (en un sentido figurado, claro. No me atribuyas poderes de los Hermanos), y sé que tú solo estás herido. Pero no eres el único.

— Usted no conoce el alma de las personas y no sabe nada de mí. Así que déjeme— refunfuñó Sasori, sintiendo los nervios a flor de piel. Madara se encogió de hombros.

— Tú quieres matar a Ōnoki— le aseguro — Más por todo lo que te ha pasado gracias a la guerra que por la paz. Eso no me agrada— añadió, arrugando el ceño y mirando a Sasori con cierta desaprobación combinada con compasión (siento está última lo que más molestó a Sasori) — Pero eres capaz de compadecerte por los demás y salvarles la vida sin ningún deseo de que te den algo a cambio.

— Eso es mentira— terció Sasori, para nada avergonzado. Madara lo miro y él hizo como que se sentía orgulloso de lo que estaba a punto de decir: — En realidad, Deidara me salvo la vida. Cuando yo le salvé la suya habríamos quedado a mano y en vez de eso, le ordene ser mi sirviente. Solo he tratado de salvarlo por ser _mí _inversión.

— Fue más que eso. Ambos lo sabemos y deja de mentirte— terció Madara, muy seguro de sí mismo — En fin. Yo sé a quién le digo esto y a quién no. Estoy muy seguro de que… Hay algo en ti que puede cambiar. Existe una fuerza que no solo me dice que eres un medio espíritu digno de llevar esas orejas de gato en la cabeza, sino que además, eres una pieza clave para nuestra paz.

— Yo no busco la paz— dijo mientras se ponía de pie, harto de las estupideces que decía Madara — Yo busco la muerte de Ōnoki.

— Y el hogar que él hizo que perdieras. Ya lo perdiste dos veces y entiendo que no te quieras arriesgar a una tercera, pero, sino continúas intentándolo no sabrás nunca. ¿No te gustaría, venir a Konoha? Ahí las personas no solo nos alimentan y conviven con nosotros, sino que…

— ¿QUÉ?— gritó Sasori, sobresaltado.

No podía ser posible que Konoha estuviera manteniendo a los Yokai. Konoha era… era…Un mejor lugar que Iwa y Suna.

— Sarutobi es un gran líder. Aunque hay cierto recelo entre la gente de Konoha y los Yokai, queda implícito que nosotros somos acorde con ellos, si nos dan la oportunidad.

— Eso es una tontería— murmuro Sasori.

Madara se puso de pie.

— Como decidas creer— le respondió, encogiéndose de hombros y empezando a caminar hacia la cueva — Si en verdad quieres irte y dejar atrás a Yuu o a Deidara, adelante. Nosotros les cuidaremos— el Uchiha mayor levantó la mano, en señal de despedida — Si no decides quedarte…Nos vemos, entonces.

Sasori permaneció quieto durante largos minutos, observando cómo Madara entraba a la cueva y se acercaba a Itachi, para moverlo del hombro y despertarlo. Era hora de que el otro Uchiha levantara guardia. Para cuando Itachi salió, Sasori ya había empezado a caminar y se alejaba lentamente de la cueva.

**0*0*0**

Iwa estaba solitaria. Además de los cadáveres y las armas, parecería estar viviendo uno de sus mejores días antes de la Guerra. Sasori había caminado cerca de media hora desde la cueva hasta la aldea y examino cada una de las casas. Sabía que además de los caídos no habría otro humano. Iwa ya no era un lugar para buscar refugio. Tampoco estaba ahí los demonios.

Sasori recogió una espada del suelo, arrojando el brazo del antiguo dueño hacia el rostro de éste mismo. Observó el filo y, a través del brillo, observó su reflejo.

Los cabellos rojizos estaban más largos de lo que le gustaba llevarlos y las manchas negruzcas bajo sus ojos delataban las horas de insomnio que había tenido. A causa de la herida y lo reciente de ésta, debía de haber descansado más, pero había resultado imposible.

Sin embargo, mientras se examinaba la mitad del rostro que era capaz de observar con el reflejo y contaba de manera indiferente los moretones y rasguños, Sasori se dio cuenta de que no sabía quién era.

Hasta ese momento, se creyó que era un Yokai poderoso, frío y calculador. Pensó que estaba vetado de sentimientos como la compasión y el afecto desde semanas atrás, cuando su mundo pareció hacerse trizas luego de la traición de _él. _Durante su viaje y las constantes horas en que tenía que cuidar que su vida no fuera más importante que su venganza contra Ōnoki, pensó que era un vengador y que _nada _ni _nadie _podría detener el destino que tenía en sus manos: Asesinar al Kage de Iwa y terminar con la Guerra. No por la paz, ni por la _Ley, _simplemente quería tener el placer de hacerlo.

Pero ahora…

Deidara hizo acto de presencia en su mente y el pelirrojo se obligó a dejar de pensarlo. Había venido a Iwa en busca de las huellas de la carreta de Ōnoki. Para alcanzarlo y terminar con su _destino_.

Miró el castillo donde Ōnoki y sus nobles vivían y desde el cual, todos ellos habían decretado la guerra. El Yokai se dijo que no podía ser posible que Konoha _aceptara _de verdad a los suyos.

Akatsuki estaba equivocado. Ellos eran solo _mascotas, _como un día él lo había sido.

Recogió un par de cuchillos, encontró una katana y además, una impresionante espada doble. Cada una de ellas le llevaría hasta su victoria.

Sin embargo, no dejaba de sentirse extraño, como si una fuerza — en palabras de Madara— lo atrajera lejos de Iwa, y al lado opuesto de donde se había ido su presa.

Miró nuevamente el hogar de Ōnoki; Ahora también era el hogar de Deidara.

Camino hasta allí y entro como antes lo hubiera hecho. Adentro pudo reconocer a los hombres que él había asesinado con su propia mano, y volvió a caminar ignorando el recuerdo de sus gritos. Abrió de una patada la entrada del palacio, sorprendido de que ésta cediera bajo su fuerza, pues era bastante grande y un poco más pesada. Entró y observó el largo pasillo que se extendía frente a él. La repugnancia que sintió por el lujo lo cogió desprevenido y tuvo que contener las ganas de acercarse y tirar las vasijas de oro, estrenar sus nuevas armas para romper las finas mesas y para rasgar las paredes, de prender fuego a todo lo que tenían los nobles de Iwa y que los demás carecían, y que encima, no les importaba porque, un poco de pan y agua sería más apreciado que esas vasijas de oro tan finamente talladas que debían de ser reliquias de antes de la llegada de Amaterasu a la Tierra.

Pese a querer hacer todo eso, Sasori se limito a andar por el pasillo, apretando los dientes, ignorando todos esos lujos mientras miraba detenidamente las escaleras que lo llevarían a donde los nobles dormían ó a la sala donde planeaban sus movimientos.

Reparo que aun a pesar del silencio, lo ponía nervioso no encontrar ningún cadáver dentro. Se dijo que debía estar alerta, por cualquier movimiento que indicara una emboscada o algún peligro.

Y fue entonces que reparo en el enorme cuadro que adornaba la pared de las escaleras. El cuadro no tenía nada muy especial: Ahí estaba Ōnoki, sentado en un enorme trono y sonriendo con la cabeza recargada en la mano, parecía un poco más joven aún así. A su derecha estaba un hombre de cabello negro y regordete, que tenía las manos sobre dos pequeños. Él más alto era muy parecido a su padre, y estaba a su derecha. A la izquierda de éste, estaba una chica más pequeña de cabellos negros y una sonrisa despampanante, a la izquierda de ella, estaba el cuerpo del otro niño con la mano en el hombro, solo que… Sasori se sorprendió al reconocer a Deidara en la pintura, más por los cabellos largos y rubios, que por el rostro que habían mandando a pintar de blanco, pero no lo suficiente para tapar uno de los ojos, al que le habían puesto una marca horrible parecida a la que había visto en el rostro de Deidara.

Sasori soltó el aire que había aguantado. El rubio no le había mentido, Ōnoki probablemente habría mandado un mar de flechas si se le hubiera ocurrido pedir audiencia para que él pudiera rescatar a su nieto. _Lo odiaba_. Quizá lo hubiera despreciado por algo, en un arranque de furia.

_No es la primera vez que salvo a un Yokai, hum. _

Las palabras vinieron a su cabeza e inmediatamente pensó en Itachi.

Se sintió avergonzado. Corrió por las escaleras y subió a los aposentos de los nobles, pendiente de los cuadros. En muchos — en todos los que había aparecido Deidara, al menos— , se repetía lo mismo que en el primero. El rostro de Deidara estaba borrado, a excepción del ojo y la marca en su rostro. Todos y cada uno.

Por fin, Sasori se detuvo, jadeando y observando un interminable pasillo de cuadros manchados y modificados. ¿Qué habría sentido Deidara, por haber vivido ahí tanto tiempo, observando los cuadros que lo tachaban como traidor, débil, repudiado? Muchos adjetivos existían para lo que significaban esos cuadros, pero lo que más coraje le dio a Sasori, fue acordar en que era más que nada para avergonzar a Deidara.

Él, que era mejor que cualquiera ahí, humillado y marginado por su propia familia.

Bien, Ōnoki tenía una visión diferente a la de los Yokai. A la suya y probablemente a la de Itachi — más que ningún otro Yokai— , pero…

Seguro que lo había dejado — e incluso se le ocurrió pensar que le había ordenado— quedarse ahí, para ver aquella marca suya como la mancha negra. Para que todos lo vieran y supieran que era despreciado por los suyos, por haber ayudado a un Yokai.

Con el corazón latiéndole con fuerza camino hasta uno de los cuartos, advirtiendo que la puerta tenía un montón de marcas. Cuando se acercó ahí, leyó con cierta incredulidad lo que se ponía: "_Mortem__exspectat__proditor__". _

— La muerte… espera al traidor…— murmuro Sasori, entendiendo las palabras al instante y sintiendo un fuerte tirón de lástima — Deidara…

Sabiendo que esa habitación era igual a las marcas en los cuadros, giro la perilla y entró. El cuarto era sombrío, la ventana estaba cubierta por ladrillos y no dejaba entrar de por sí la poca luz del día. Sasori tuvo que parpadear rápidamente para acostumbrarse a la repentina oscuridad.

Daba gracias que por la puerta, si la dejabas abierta, podía ver la habitación. Aunque no fue lo que imaginaba: Había cortinas en la ventana grises y echas jirones, la cama estaba doblada y salían los resortes de ésta. Olía un poco a humedad, y había mucho desorden.

Sasori observó el piso, donde había peculiares figurillas de arcilla tiradas. Se agachó y recogió una que parecía un águila. Miró el resto del cuarto y se acercó al interruptor, prendió la luz y éste se ilumino un poco más, mostrando hasta entonces, todas las esculturas del artista.

Después de veinte minutos de observar cada una de las figuras, Sasori miró debajo de la cama maltrecha. Había una caja empolvada que Sasori sacó. Se sentó en la cama y la escucho crujir bajo su peso, se sintió un poco irritado. Ni dormir en el suelo resultaba tan incómodo. Se bajo de ésta y se sentó. Observó la caja de madera y se preguntó si debía abrirla.

Miró de un lado a otro, como si esperase que alguien llegara y le quitara la caja de las manos. Pensó en Deidara, que debía de haberla tenido ahí, pasándola sobre sus manos y…

Sin poder contenerse abrió la cajita. La música sono casi de inmediato y Sasori contuvo las ganas de arrojarla contra la pared del susto. Notó como en la tapa de la cajita estaba una hermosa mujer de cabellos rubios y ojos azules, un poco más intensos que los de Deidara. Era bellísima, le hizo pensar en Amaterasu, incluso.

— "Y bajo de los cielos, para dar calor y luz al mundo que yacía marchito bajo las espinas de la rosa"— recitó Sasori, acordándose del texto de uno de los libros de aquella biblioteca que tanto amo antaño, cuando tenía su _segundo hogar (_como lo había llamado Madara).

La música finalizo. Había sido una tonada un poco melancólica, pero sin duda hermosa y con un final feliz. Sasori quiso darle cuerda otra vez, pero en ese momento, se escucho un extraño aullido por todo el palacio. A Sasori se le encogió el estomago y el corazón casi se le sale por la garganta. Guardo la caja musical (que no era más grande que la palma de su mano) en los bolsillos de su pantalón y se paro, preparando la katana y aguardando.

**0*0*0**

Yuu despertó y miró a su alrededor, en busca de Sasori. Miró a Deidara, que había estado en la misma posición, sin cambiar nada.

Salió corriendo de la cueva, llamando a Sasori. En seguida, Akatsuki despertó violentamente y tomaron sus armas, pensando que quizá, había sucedido un ataque.

— ¡Estúpido mocoso!— gritó Hidan, mientras se dejaba caer nuevamente sobre su futón, cansado. Pein estaba mirando al niño y se había levantado para ir a recogerlo, pero se detuvo al ver que Itachi lo había alcanzado y le sujetaba un poco del hombro para llevarlo de regreso — ¡Mira que despertarme así! ¡Jashin lo castigará!

— Al que deberían castigar es a ti— le reprendió su compañero Kakuzu — Al agarrar tu guadaña casi me cortas la cabeza.

— Maldita sea. Por unos milímetros y me habría librado de ti— comentó Hidan, con aparente malicia. Kakuzu lo fulmino con la mirada.

— ¡Silencio!— los calló Pein, al ver que Madara se levantaba pesadamente cuando Itachi regresaba con Yuu.

Konan se puso de pie, al igual que los demás y se acercó al niño, sonriéndole afablemente.

— ¿Qué pasa, pequeño?— le preguntó.

Yuu la miro, entre desesperado y compungido.

— Sasori. ¿Dónde está él?— preguntó el niño. Madara lanzó un suspiro, decepcionado.

— Seguramente se ha marchado— le dijo Madara — Lo siento.

— Pero…Pero…— empezó a decir el niño, con los ojos anegados de lágrimas — Él no pudo irse. No sin al menos despedirse.

— Oh, pobrecito— dijo Konan, abrazando al niño. Itachi le dirigió una mirada inquisitiva a Madara, y luego a Kisame, que miraba al pequeño con lástima.

— No hace falta que llores— le dijo Kisame — Quizá solo fue a caminar.

— Él no fue a caminar— soltó Itachi, sin compasión. No por querer que el niño sufriera, solo creía que el realismo sería mejor que la fantasía. Entre más rápido se acostumbrara a la idea…— Él se fue, ¿cierto, Madara?

— No me pongas en una situación comprometedora— murmuro Madara.

— No te preocupes, Yuu. Estarás bien. Nosotros te cuidaremos— le dijo Tobi, sonriendo y arrodillándose a un lado de Konan, para acariciarle la cabeza de forma simpática.

— Pero Sasori… se ha ido y no me despedí de él— el niño sollozo con más fuerza, aferrándose más al abrazo de Konan — ¡Creí que le importaría al menos hacer eso!

Todos los Akatsuki se miraron. Estaba claro que no le importaba.

**0*0*0**

Seguramente, el demonio había entrado en pos de él al ver que entraba al palacio. Eso fue lo que pensó Sasori mientras esquivaba el coletazo con púas del demonio, que había entrado a la habitación. El ataque había destruido algunas de las figuras de arcilla y el Yokai apenas tuvo tiempo de escapar por la puerta con un salto antes de que las púas se vieran proyectadas hacia todas las paredes. Era una suerte que el demonio Wani tuviera el cerebro de una piedra y fuera demasiado lento.

El demonio medía al menos un metro noventa, tenía unas fauces largas con una nariz parecida al cuerno de un rinoceronte, sus ojos eran dos cristales de un color amarillento y su cuerpo estaba cubierto de unas escamas parecidas a las de un cocodrilo. De ahí su nombre. Los humanos no gozaban de mucha imaginación, pensó Sasori mientras se alejaba del demonio, pero los Yokai conseguían habituarse a los nombres y decirles igual, eso quizá no fuera mejor muestra de originalidad.

El Wani se giro y tomo aire, cuando lanzó su rugido, una ráfaga de viento empujo a Sasori hacia el suelo.

Bien podría hacerle frente al Wani y enfrentarlo. Claro, si tuviera un poco de fuego para espantarlo.

Los demonios Wani tenían una coraza tan fuerte como el metal y ningún punto débil. Solo esa peculiar fobia al fuego, pues al verlo creían que se trataba de la Diosa Amaterasu y salían corriendo. Y eso, era precisamente lo que tenías que hacer si te encontrabas con un demonio Wani y no tenías fuego que usar.

Sasori se puso de pie con dificultad, justo cuando el Wani volvía a arremeter con su cola y el pelirrojo dio un salto para ganar más distancia. El Wani se puso en sus cuatro patas de cocodrilo y sacó unas garras gruesas y largas, para que fuera más fácil perseguir a Sasori.

El Yokai escuchaba las pisadas cada vez más cercanas a él y pensó que bien podía morir en ese momento.

Cuando llegó a las escaleras, donde se divisaba el primer cuadro en que reparo, saltó. El vértigo fue un poco soportable al momento de ir cayendo, lo que si fue casi insoportable, fue la arremetida del demonio contra él cuando estaba a punto de llegar al suelo.

Se sorprendió de la velocidad del demonio y se sintió admirado mientras recuperaba el aire. Fue en ese momento que vio cómo las escaleras eran bajadas por otro Wani, y comprendió que había sido muy descuidado al no percatarse de los dos demonios que lo perseguían. El que lo había atrapado abrió la boca, listo para comerlo. Sasori apenas sacó un cuchillo de su cinturón y metía el brazo dentro de la boca del demonio, hundiéndole el arma en la especie de paladar negro y con bolas llenas de pus, tan grandes como si fueran tumores. El líquido le cayó en la cara y él cerró los ojos y la boca, pero el ardor no tardó en hacerse presente.

Sasori grito y se removió cuando de repente, el otro demonio tumbó al que lo tenía prisionero. Ambos demonios empezaron a disputarse la comida.

El Yokai se giro sobre sí y se alejo un poco, empezando a tallarse los ojos y a maldecir por el dolor.

Cuando abrió los ojos, ambos Wani estaban atacándose con las zarpas y dando quijadas, buscando matar al otro. Sasori pensó en que quizá, solo los dientes de ellos podían atravesar la coraza del otro y decidió salir de ahí. Salto cuando uno de los demonios lanzo un coletazo — más como una reacción de amenaza al demonio que por haberse dado cuenta de las intenciones de Sasori— , y cuando toco el piso, Sasori saco la espada doble. Quizá, le fuera bien para bloquear la puerta o para clavarlo otra vez contra un demonio. Sin embargo, el ardor de la cara no se iba y su piel estaba irritada. No quería arriesgarse a que una segunda vez significara perder el rostro.

Uno de los demonios, — el segundo que se había encontrado con Sasori— levantó la cola con púas y rugió, separándose un poco del otro demonio. El otro Wani rugió, creyéndose victorioso. Se lanzó contra el segundo, pero éste, había preparado su cola para hundirse en las fauces abiertas del otro — aprendiendo de lo que le había sucedido con el Yokai— , cuando el líquido se derrumbo en su cola no se vio afectado y antes de que el atacado pudiera quitarse la cola, el Wani se levantó y con unas poderosas zarpas le sujeto el cuello. El crujido que hubo fue de metal contra metal, y entonces abrió la boca y le clavó los dientes en lo que parecía el cuello. Mordió con tanta fuerza que el aullido de dolor del demonio no fue más fuerte que el crujido cuando el segundo Wani le arrancó la cabeza de un tajo.

El demonio vencido desapareció en una capa de cenizas y el segundo, busco a su verdadera presa. Observó que Sasori sacaba dos cuchillos y los clavaba en el umbral de la puerta y haciendo unos sellos levantaba una especie de muralla cristalina por el que el Wani lo veía borroso, como una figura a través del agua. El demonio corrió hacia la cortina por la que podía divisar a Sasori, estaba seguro — si es que los demonios podían sentirse _algo— _de que la atravesaría.

Sasori sacó la espada de doble filo y raspó el suelo, creando una pequeña chispa que mandó hacia la especie de cortina. Si iba a morir por un demonio Wani, que no se dijera que fue al intentar escapar, atacado por la espalda y sin ningún tipo de honor. No, quería hacerle frente al demonio. Durante aquellos segundos se le ocurrió pensar en la fuerza de Madara y en aquella muralla y se aseguro mentalmente que él también podría hacerlo.

Cuando el Wani saltó, el fuego que salió de su lado, lo hizo rugir y evitar caer cerca. Al caer en el suelo acompañado de un estrepito, se dio media vuelta y echó a correr al lado contrario, asustado y aullando como si en verdad, el fuego le hubiera quemado.

Sasori respiraba entrecortadamente, y miró la puerta. La antorcha que había prendido segundos antes de salir del palacio le había salvado la vida, así como la ilusión de un fuego enorme que había creado la cortina. Con la respiración agitada, Sasori recogió sus cuchillos y salió corriendo de Iwa.

**0*0*0**

Nuevamente atravesó los árboles muertos, sin importarle cuando las ramas se le atoraron en la ropa o cuando le rasguñaron ligeramente la cara. Sasori continúo corriendo lo más rápido que pudo. Su corazón estaba agitado, pero ahora, se sentía más aliviado cuando estuvo consciente de lo cerca que estuvo de la muerte, otra vez. Tardo en darse cuenta — mientras intentaba darle un rastreo rápido a las huellas de la carreta que se habían desvanecido ya— , de que en el momento, no quería seguir a Ōnoki.

Sus piernas se movían en sincronía con el resto de su cuerpo, pero no su mente. Se sintió un poco desilusionado al descubrir que la opresión en el pecho que había sentido desde el momento de irse de la cueva, ahora desaparecía, por la absurda certeza de que ésta se hallaba muy cerca.

Siendo sinceros, Sasori no podía deshacerse de la preocupación por Deidara. Si el rubio iba a despertar, Sasori quería estar ahí. Porque… Porque Deidara le debía tres veces la vida, y porque había escuchado, que cuando le salvabas la vida a alguien, tenías que hacerse cargo de esa persona.

Así que Sasori no se detuvo aunque sus piernas comenzaron a acalambrarse. Akatsuki podía irse en cualquier momento, y, aunque sabía su destino, no quería darse el lujo de perderlos. ¿Qué tal si no iban inmediatamente a Konoha y cuando él llegara los aldeanos quisieran matarlo?

Además, querría darle a Deidara la caja musical. Quizá, se alegrara de ello.

_Si es que despierta. _Le dijo una voz en su interior. Sasori la mando callar. Por supuesto que Deidara despertaría, era un humano diferente a todos los que había visto. Esta vez… estaba seguro.

Llego a la cueva y diviso las figuras de los Akatsuki. Sintió un profundo alivio al saber que no se habían ido antes de que él regresara y sonrió.

Akatsuki no parecía haber advertido su carrera, pero a Sasori no le importo. Esperaba ver a Deidara salir de la cueva, despierto al fin. Sin embargo, vio que Itachi lo iba cargando. Por alguna razón sintió que quería blasfemar y golpear algo, pero hizo a un lado esos sentimientos para no perder un segundo.

Yuu fue el primero en voltear y mirarlo. La sonrisa del niño le hizo sentir bienvenido a un _nuevo hogar. _

— ¡Sasori samma!— gritó Yuu, separándose de la mano de Konan y corriendo a donde Sasori. El Yokai frenó y soltó una maldición cuando el niño lo abrazo y casi lo tira — ¡No se fue! Yo sabía que no _nos _dejaría.

La voz de Yuu se había quebrado y Sasori, antes de sentirse irritado, se preguntó cómo un mocoso podía encariñarse tan rápido con él, que tanto odiaba a los humanos. Sin embargo, le puso la mano en el cabello y se lo desordeno. Recordó que era solo un niño, y que además, había perdido a su madre. _Él también se había aferrado a la primera persona que le tendió la mano. _

Madara sonrió.

— Decidiste— fue lo único que dijo. El resto de Akatsuki (en especial Itachi), permanecían mudos y sorprendidos. Sasori no miró a Madara, y su mirada se fijo en Deidara y nadie más.

— Sí— contestó, de manera casi reservada — Tenía que hacerme cargo de dos personas a las que salvé la vida.

Sintió como Yuu lo aferraba más y sollozaba un poco. Y deseo que Deidara, también hubiera logrado escuchar sus palabras. Su mirada se dirigió a un ceñudo Itachi.

— Yo lo llevo— le dijo, firmemente. Había estirado las manos. Itachi pareció más bien apretar a Deidara contra sí.

— No hace falta— le dijo, Itachi. Kisame, se acercó a su amigo y le sonrió.

— Vamos, Itachi— terció, de manera tranquilizadora — Quien sea que lleve al chico, será igual.

— Entonces puedo llevarlo yo— respondió Itachi, en tono caprichoso. Momentos después, de que todos giraran a verlo, suspiro y se acerco a Sasori. Con cuidado le paso el cuerpo de Deidara.

El pelirrojo sintió el peso caer sobre sus brazos, pero no fue difícil de llevar. De hecho, parecía como si hubiera recuperado algo suyo después de haberlo perdido tanto, tanto tiempo.

— Entonces— dijo Madara, con una sonrisa suspicaz — Bienvenido a Akatsuki, Sasori.

El pelirrojo hizo poco caso a las palabras de Madara, y mucho menos al coro de "Bienvenido" que le dieron los demás. A excepción de Itachi.

**0*0*0**

Dejó con cuidado a Deidara y miró a su alrededor. Madara había indicado que dormirían al aire libre, en lo que antaño debió ser una de los bosques entre las inmediaciones de Iwa y la antigua aldea del sonido.

Descartando la "bienvenida", Akatsuki había hablado poco o nada. En realidad, los únicos que hablaron fueron Hidan y Kakuzu — para discutir solamente— , Tobi que intentaba hacer sentir cómodo a Yuu, y Pein para ordenarles a los dos primeros que se callaran.

Sasori tomo nota de que Tobi, Itachi y Madara pertenecían a Konoha y que además, eran familia. También descubrió que Konan y Pein venían de la aldea de la lluvia y que eran huérfanos que se habían apoyado el uno al otro desde que tenían diez años. Hidan y Kakuzu eran los más diferentes entre sí, el primero era de la aldea de las aguas termales y el segundo de la cascada. Sasori se sorprendió de la mención de estos dos lugares, pues se creían extintos y no creyó que quedarán muchas personas oriundas de ahí. Kisame era de la aldea de la niebla.

Ninguno parecía sentir mucha estima por ningún otro, pero al menos, se toleraban lo suficiente para trabajar en equipo.

Sasori miró a Deidara. Yuu se acercó a ellos tímido, esperando que Sasori volviera a sus antiguos humores.

— ¿No despierta?— preguntó. Sasori lo miró, durante un segundo pensando en mandarlo a callar ó insultarlo por la obviedad de la pregunta, pero se limito a negar con la cabeza.

— Pero lo hará— le aseguro, intentando sonreír. No lo logro.

— Claro que lo hará— dijo la voz de Itachi y ambos levantaron la mirada hacia él — Es Deidara.

Sasori frunció el ceño.

— ¿Sí?— contestó, a modo de pregunta. Sintió un repentino interés por saber las intenciones del moreno. Itachi se encogió de hombros y miró a Deidara.

— Si te hubieras molestado en verlo un solo segundo te habrías dado cuenta de ello— comentó, de manera altanera. Luego añadió, mirando a Yuu — Konan dice que deberías de ir a comer. Hay un poco de leche. Estamos cerca del refugio que pusimos hace dos días.

— ¿De verdad?— los ojos de Yuu brillaron con intensidad. Itachi le sonrió y asintió. Sasori se dio cuenta de la afabilidad que Itachi adquiría con los niños pequeños, y se pregunto, si antaño había tenido un hermano ó si lo seguía teniendo.

— Sí, claro. Deberías de ir antes de que Tobi ó Hidan se la tomen. Estoy seguro de que tienes más derecho que ellos a tomarla. Has hecho un gran esfuerzo y te has portado mejor.

Yuu miró a Sasori, expectante, como el hijo que le pide permiso a su progenitor. Sasori enrojeció — dando gracias a la oscuridad que había empezado a cubrirles y que tal vez, solo tal vez, no dejaría ver a Itachi ese momento de vulnerabilidad— .

— ¿Por qué me miras a mí, mocoso?— le dijo, un tanto nervioso — Ve y toma la leche que puedas.

Yuu sonrió, asintió y salió corriendo en dirección a donde se habían sentado los demás Akatsuki. Tanto Itachi como Sasori lo siguieron con la mirada. Sasori pensó, que el niño estaba llevando muy bien la muerte de su madre. Sintió pena, quizá solo fuera una máscara. Ó era un chico muy realista y fuerte.

— Así que…— comentó Itachi, mirándolo ahora a él — ¿Le has salvado la vida a Deidara y ahora te harás cargo de él?

Sasori lo miró. El Uchiha parecía un tanto incómodo y Sasori se percato de ello al instante, aunque no sabía muy bien el por qué.

— Sí— contestó Sasori, con firmeza. Itachi se quedo callado durante un tiempo.

— Deidara es una buena persona. Debió de hacer algo muy bueno por ti— comentó entonces, haciendo que Sasori se imaginara con un sombrero, un traje gris de mal gusto y riendo de manera malévola mientras se retorcía un bigote de mafioso. En resumen, las palabras del Uchiha le habían hecho saber que Itachi tenía una opinión de él muy cercana a la del _villano _— ¿O tú lo hiciste primero?

Sasori volteó a otro lado. De hecho, se avergonzaba de haber reclamado la esclavitud de Deidara cuando le salvo la vida. Habrían quedado justos, y él había exigido otra cosa que desbalanceaba otra vez todo lo pasado.

— ¿Por qué quieres saber?— contestó, intentando eludir el tema. Itachi se quedo callado y luego se encogió de hombros.

— Quería un punto de conversación— admitió, un poco avergonzado. Sasori lo miró, un poco sorprendido.

— ¿Ah?

— Eres un Akatsuki… ahora lo eres, quiero decir.

Fue en ese momento que Sasori cayó en la cuenta de que lo que había dicho Itachi, era verdad. Ahora _pertenecía _a Akatsuki. Tenía que admitir que jamás había logrado convivir ni con humanos ni Yokai. En los dos mundos, se sentía fuera de lugar. Pero ahora, ¿ya había escogido un lugar?

— Supongo…— fue lo único que contestó.

**0*0*0**

_Ahí estaba el espejo. Ahí estaba él. Pero tanto él como su reflejo, solo eran la mitad. Se complementaban solamente en el espejo, donde Deidara sabía que estaría siempre. Un mero espectador del sufrimiento de los demás. Recordó que antaño, había intentado con todas sus fuerzas hacer caso de lo que le decía su abuelo, odiar a los Yokai y ansiar destruirlos; Llevar a los humanos al mundo gobernado por ellos, de nuevo. _

_Pero todo había resultado en un completo desastre, porque en realidad, Deidara no podía pensar de esa manera. Durante unos instantes, al mirarse en el espejo, no sabía que lo que veía ahí era a un muchacho de palacio, un humano ó un Yokai. Tenía miedo a cualquiera de las dos respuestas y temía descubrirlas. Tal vez por eso no quería despertar. _

_Igual, no significaba con que, solo al desearlo, esto se pudiera volver realidad. _

_Deidara se miró otro tanto en el espejo, esperando que la imagen por fin se aclarara y pudiera verse como era en realidad. Sin embargo ésta no cambio y eso le desespero. Sabía que él no era un Yokai, pero, ¿por qué no podía verse como un humano?_

_Se sintió derrotado, como si a partir de ese momento fuera cierto todo aquello que le dijo su abuelo, repudiándolo y humillándolo. Lo había llamado traidor, y ahora, Deidara daba razón a esas palabras. Se tiró de rodillas en aquella oscuridad, frente a su reflejo y con desesperación se jaló de los cabellos y gritó tan fuerte como fue capaz de hacerlo en ese momento. Sin embargo, su propia voz le resultó ahogada y estrangulada hasta el punto en que no podía reconocerla. _

_De pronto, como si se tratara de una especie de empujón, Deidara salió disparado hacia el vacío. El vértigo que sintió al recorrer el aire sin poder poner los pies en el suelo le pareció aterrorizante. No sabía cuándo caería de nuevo sobre algo rígido y tampoco comprendía el por qué había empezado a caer. Cerró los ojos y los apretó con fuerza. _

_Luego de unos segundos, estiro las manos en búsqueda de algo a qué asirse, pero lo único que encontró fue el corte de un viento frío. Deidara intentó gritar, pero su voz se quedo ahogada y no logro articular más que un gemido. Fue en ese momento que sintió un fuerte dolor en el costado, que le recorrió como un calambre que entumeció todo su cuerpo y mente. No le había dado tiempo de darse cuenta con qué se había golpeado, y cuando observó a su alrededor le sorprendió darse cuenta de que no había nada. Todo seguía siendo oscuridad. Deidara intentó ponerse de pie y se tambaleo mientras lo lograba. _

_Tanteo en la oscuridad, y por fin, dio con una especie de pared a su lado. Palmeándola, pensó que tal vez podría ser una puerta, pero no encontró ni una perilla, ni nada que indicara que fuera una puerta corrediza. ¿Hacia delante o hacia atrás? Se preguntó mentalmente. Giro la cabeza en ambas opciones, pero a juzgar por la ausencia de indicación de que hubiera un algo en cualquier lugar, decidió que le daba igual, así que comenzó a caminar hacia delante, con una mano sobre aquella pared, al pendiente de encontrar una manija o que al menos pudiera servirle de guía, para no volver a la _nada.

_Parecía un camino interminable, pero el hecho de encontrarse recargado en algo le reconfortaba infinitamente. Quizá, haber admitido que se trataba de un traidor le había empujado hacia el camino a seguir. _

_Recordó que su madre le había dicho un día, que cuando se perdiera no siguiera la lógica de sus pensamientos, sino los dictados de su corazón. Deidara había hecho lo posible por creer en esas palabras, pero resultaba difícil; El corazón de los hombres es muy voluble e incluso traicionero, no solo con las demás personas, sino, también consigo mismos y por eso, el rubio temía que su corazón permaneciera deseando cosas que no podía tener. Pero no sabía si en realidad, ignorarlo sería la solución._

_Pensó en Itachi, en el primer momento en que su mirada se cruzó con la del moreno. Se había sentido atraído por una especie de energía que lo impulsaba a ayudar al Yokai. Traicionar a su abuelo para sacar a Itachi del calabozo podría haber representado el peor error de su vida, pero Deidara había escuchado a su corazón y no a su lógica. Se dio cuenta entonces, de que incluso en esa fecha, no se arrepentía de haberlo hecho. _

_Empezó a caminar con un poco más de seguridad, más rápido — aunque nunca sin dejar de apoyarse en la "pared"— y muy a pesar del temblor en sus piernas. El dolor de su caída ya había remitido y por fin, mientras se encontraba con que la pared terminaba y luego seguía por una esquina izquierda, sintió que una sonrisa nerviosa se abría paso en su rostro. _

_Cuando se sumió en la oscuridad, estuvo preguntándose mucho tiempo el por qué y llegó a la conclusión de que el demonio que había llegado a Iwa — y que probablemente la había destruido— , lo había atrapado en aquella especie de ilusión. Vagamente recordaba a su hermano, Akatsuchi, mencionar que algunos demonios podían hacer eso. Era sorprendente, y además, una buena arma a su favor. ¿Cómo sería para el demonio devorar despacio su cuerpo mientras su víctima yacía inerte, servido en charola de plata? Al rubio se le ocurrió pensar que tal vez, era un demonio que se alimentaba de las pesadillas de sus víctimas. _

_Bueno, si era así, Deidara tenía la peor pesadilla de su vida. _

_Las fuerzas comenzaron a abandonarle, y Deidara se detuvo. Se sentía exhausto y se preguntó cuánto tiempo más habría estado caminando. No se escuchaba ningún sonido y no tenía con qué medir el tiempo, así que desistió de preocuparse por algo como eso. Resbaló hacia el suelo lentamente y adrede, recargado hacia la pared y suspiro. Había algo pesado en el ambiente que le había caído de repente, como si se tratara de un balde de agua fría. Solo que, en realidad, Deidara tenía mucho calor. _

_Se quito la liga con la que se sujetaba el cabello en una media coleta y la sujeto entre sus dientes para tener ambas manos libres y recoger todo el cabello antes de amarrarlo en una cola. Se sintió un poco más refrescado y miró hacia todos lados. _

_Seguía sin poder distinguir nada. Deidara se sintió nuevamente triste y se abrazo las piernas, intentando no llorar. _

_De haber llegado al palacio, pensó, no habría diferencia. Onoki lo había vendido a los demonios a cambio de salir de Iwa con sus dos nietos que _sí _valdrían la pena salvar. En realidad, el rubio nunca había sentido envidia de sus hermanos, porque ellos no podían ver las cosas como él. Sin embargo, si se dignaba a enojarse contra sí mismo y maldecirse por no poder ser como su abuelo, su padre o sus hermanos, que podían ver el _bien _que le estaban haciendo a los humanos. Lo único que Deidara podía ver desde que la guerra había empezado, era eso: Guerra. Muerte, dolor, tristeza, hambre, pesar, resignación y vacío. _

_Estaba a punto de sucumbir una vez más a la desesperación, cuando una imagen vino a su mente: Sasori. _

_Levantó la cabeza, como si en realidad, el pelirrojo hubiera aparecido en carne y hueso frente a él. El calor que sintió recorrer su cuerpo era algo más que bochornoso, y se sorprendió al recibirlo gustoso. _

_— Deidara— le dijo la voz del pelirrojo, con una voz suave y afable, como muy pocas veces (o quizá nunca) lo había escuchado Deidara, enseguida, el pelirrojo añadió, con un tono más arisco y real — ¿Qué estás haciendo? ¿Por qué te quedas ahí sentado como un mocoso llorón? _

_El rubio frunció el ceño, mirando la nada. _

_— ¿Sasori?— fue lo único capaz de preguntar. Notó la ronquera de su voz y calculo que debía de haberse quedado callado al menos dos horas luego de encontrarse frente a un espejo — ¿Qué haces aquí, hum?_

_— ¿Qué hago aquí? ¡¿Qué hago aquí?— repitió la voz del pelirrojo, parecía enojado. Deidara sintió además, como si el pelirrojo le estuviera hablando en el oído y se volteo, para encontrar la misma oscuridad de antes. Pese a esto, la voz de Sasori insistió — Vengo a buscarte. _

_Silencio. Deidara frunció el ceño todavía más. _

_— ¿A mí? ¿Por qué?— preguntó, sintiendo un calor terrible en sus mejillas. _

_— Porque tú me debes la vida, y debes de convertirte en mi sirviente y en mi señuelo contra Onoki. _

_Deidara chasqueo la lengua y ocultó su cara entre el hueco formado por sus brazos y piernas. _

_— Ya te dije que mi abuelo no te dará oportunidad de convertirme en una debilidad. _Él me odia, _hum_.

_— Por supuesto que te odia. Has rescatado a dos Yokai. Somos enemigos, y eso debía de quedarte claro. Eres un traidor, ¿cierto?_

_— Itachi no es igual a ti, hum. Él me lo agradeció._

_— Yo no soy ni remotamente Itachi— le contestó de mala forma Sasori — Él si dejaría que tocaras sus orejas, ¿cierto?_

_— Por supuesto que no, hum— admitió Deidara, y consiguió sonreír — Me habría matado antes de hacerlo. _

_Siguió otro silencio. Deidara no sabía qué decir y es que, en primera instancia, no tenía por qué estar hablando. Estaba solo_ _y Sasori no se encontraba a su lado. Nuevamente se sintió entristecido. Lo que daría por ver a Sasori nuevamente y escuchar cómo lo insultaba. _

_— Y entonces, ¿por qué te quedas aquí sentado, sin hacer nada?— le instó la voz de Sasori. _

_— Porque es inútil. Llevo caminando mucho tiempo y el resultado es igual. No hay nada y tú tampoco estás aquí, solo eres una parte que mi subconsciente ha formado para no sentirme solo. Finjo que existes para hablar con alguien, hum._

_— Oh, mocoso— le contestó Sasori, segundos después — Tú no estás fingiendo nada. Quizá no me puedas ver ni tocar, pero ahora me estás escuchando. ¿Y sabes qué? Vas a despertar, así yo tenga que ir a reclamarte a los Tres Hermanos. _

_— Sí— contestó Deidara, sarcásticamente — Me encantaría que me dijeras eso de verdad, hum._

_Otro momento de silencio. Deidara levantó la cabeza y miró hacia la oscuridad, con aparente indiferencia. _

_— Quizá pueda decírtelo algún día— dijo entonces Sasori y Deidara se sintió un poco agradecido por las palabras — Pero no esperaras que lo admita a alguien que no despierta, ¿verdad? En todo caso, resulta que yo no soy de los que elogian a los humanos, mucho menos a los que se dejan vencer tan pronto. Sino despiertas, mejor ni me imagines a tu lado, que ciertamente, empiezo a detestar tu presencia— el pelirrojo hizo una pausa y Deidara apretó los dientes, ansioso de golpearlo — Eres un idiota. Deberías ser más fuerte. Todo lo que hiciste por ayudarme y por ayudar a Itachi en su momento, ¡Has soportado lo que tu abuelo e Iwa te hicieron! ¿Y no vas a despertar ahora porque estás cansado de ver sufrir a los demás? ¡Tienes que ser fuerte, mocoso! ¡Demuéstrame lo que vales! Ó lo que no vales. Si quieres quedarte ahí sentado y esperar que pase algo, adelante. Pero será mejor que no me llames otra vez a aparecer como tu estúpido perro consolador. Me da vergüenza que alguien como tú lo haga, sino hará caso de lo que te digo a continuación: ¡Levántate y camina, mocoso! Estás en medio de una guerra y no despertar (o hacerlo) no va a arreglar todo de repente. Sin embargo, quizá despierto podrás hacer algo realmente bueno como para ayudar. Pon tu grano de arena en vez de quedarte como inválido, como el gran idiota que eres. _

_— ¡CIERRA LA BOCA, SASORI, HUM!— le gritó Deidara, colérico — ¡YO PUEDO HACER CUALQUIER COSA SI ME LO PROPONGO, HUM!_

_— Entonces… ¿por qué no me enseñas eso?_

_Deidara juraría, que por el tono que había usado Sasori y de haberlo visto realmente, el Yokai estaría sonriendo. _

**0*0*0**

Sasori se sentó erguido y miró a su alrededor. La noche era bastante profunda, pero a pesar del silencio en que se había sumido Akatsuki, el pelirrojo habría jurado que ya era de mañana y tenían que partir. No se sentía más descansado y si era posible luego de dormir un poco, había sucedido todo lo contrario. A su lado estaba Yuu, que dormitaba tranquilamente y en su otro flanco, estaba Deidara, inmóvil. Se paso la mano por los cabellos, sintiéndolos empapados por el sudor. Creía recordar que había tenido una pesadilla, una en la que tardo en despertar demasiado tiempo, el suficiente como para ver aquellas figuras retorcidas de demonios y a Akatsuki tumbado sobre la tierra, con heridas sangrantes y mortales. En una especie de pedestal cubierto en llamas yacía Deidara, quemándose lentamente y él, encadenado, sin poder ayudarlo y sin ser capaz de voltear hacia otro lado.

El recuerdo le provoco nauseas y se tapo la boca para no volver el estomago.

— ¿Estás bien?— preguntó entonces la voz de Itachi. Sasori volteó a verlo sin apartar la mano de la boca. El moreno lo miraba, atentamente. También estaba sentado y durante toda la noche había estado mirando a Deidara — ¿Eh?

— Estoy bien— murmuro Sasori entre dientes, para no despertar a nadie. Itachi asintió, como si aunque la respuesta no parecía convencerlo hubiera decidido aceptarla — ¿Qué haces despierto? ¿Te ha tocado vigilia?

— No— respondió el Uchiha — Hidan y Kakuzu vigilan los extremos del campamento. Como estamos al aire libre es mejor tener ojo avizor, así que ambos lo rodean, verificando todo.

Sasori daba cuentas de que Akatsuki estaba muy bien organizado. Además, aunque era más problemático cuidarles las espaldas a otros, estaba confiado de que en Akatsuki, podías estar seguro de que alguien más cubrirías las tuyas. Sin embargo, sería mejor no confiarse demasiado. De momento, pensó que tener a tantos subordinados producía menos tensión a la hora de dormir. Sasori, por experiencia propia, sabía que estar solo no era algo fácil y quiso agradecer las horas en que había podido pegar los ojos sin preocuparse demasiado de la realidad. Hasta que su pesadilla lo golpeó hacia ella con violencia.

— Comprendo— respondió, aunque estaba seguro de que Itachi no esperaba un comentario — ¿Entonces? ¿Respondes mi pregunta? La primera, quiero decir.

Itachi lo miró un segundo y luego metió la mano en la bolsa de su pantalón. Sacó una bolsita, y de ella, extrajo un frasco de cristas pequeño, no más grande que el dedo índice de Sasori. Luego, el moreno se lo extendió.

— ¿Qué?— preguntó Sasori, observando el frasco, sin llegar a tomarlo.

— Es un ungüento para el veneno de demonio. Te has encontrado con un Wani, ¿cierto? Supongo, solo él tiene esas toxinas que irritan tu piel. Tienes la cara muy roja.

Sasori frunció el ceño. Ofendido de que, pese a todo el día que había transcurrido desde que el líquido le había caído en la cara, fuera hasta ahora que Itachi decidiera hablarle de un ungüento.

— Llevo todo el día con la cara irritada— le dijo, en tono mordaz. Itachi se encogió de hombros.

— Pensé que era mejor asegurarse de no gastar ungüento en alguien que no estaría dispuesto a echarnos la mano…— contestó, a modo de defensa, sin alterarse ni cambiar su expresión seria — Y debería de asegurarme un poco más, pero… Estuve pensando que…— hizo una pausa y luego cambió su oración — Has estado cuidando de Deidara de manera digna. Mereces un poco de ayuda.

— No la necesito— contestó Sasori, más ofendido que antes por alguna razón. Itachi arqueo las cejas.

— ¿Seguro? El veneno del demonio Wani es muy lento, pero puedes contar con que para mañana en la tarde tu cara será una roncha roja, como un grano. Y para pasado mañana, tu rostro empezará a corroerse hasta el músculo y hasta que tu hueso sobresalga. Con los Yokai es más lento, lo suficiente como para que te pongas algo que te ayude, pero si no lo haces, ten por seguro que acabas como uno de los humanos víctimas de los Wani.

Sasori se sintió un poco preocupado. Había escuchado que el veneno del Wani hacía eso con los humanos, pero no estaba seguro de lo que le hacía a un Yokai. Las defensas de su especie contra las toxinas eran mejores. Sin embargo, sería mejor no arriesgarse, así que tomo el ungüento y se puso un poco en el rostro. El frescor que sintió en ese momento fue muy bien recibido. Hasta ese momento se dio cuenta de la comezón que había tenido y de los rasguños que él mismo se había causado inconscientemente. Le devolvió el frasco a Itachi y él lo guardo entre sus ropas.

— ¿Mejor?— le preguntó Itachi. Sasori asintió, no dispuesto ni a dar las gracias ni tampoco a admitir su alivio — De nada.

— No he dicho gracias.

— Deberías de haberlo hecho.

— Pero no lo hice.

Hicieron una pausa, ambos miraron a Deidara.

— Eres…— comenzó Itachi, y luego calló, negando con la cabeza — Creo que estamos empezando por el pie izquierdo, ¿sabes?

Sasori no contestó, y se limito a mirar a Deidara. Sus orejas se movían ante el ronquido de Tobi y también entre los suspiros de Yuu. Itachi, al que observó por primera vez como un Yokai orgulloso y sin duda pedante, ahora sonreía afablemente.

— No hemos empezado con ningún pie— dijo Sasori, frunciendo el ceño — Y se puede decir que yo tengo dos pies izquierdos— le dijo Sasori. Quería que Itachi supusiera con eso que no hablaría más con él a como lo estaba haciendo ahora. Itachi lanzó un suspiro, y aunque la imperceptible sonrisa se fue haciendo una mueca seria, los ojos de Itachi brillaban de expectación — ¿Hmm?

— Con que… tienes dos pies izquierdos— repitió, con sorna. Levantó la mirada al cielo y terminó recostándose en el futon. Sasori no se acostó, así que podía seguirle mirando — Yo solía pensar eso también.

— ¿Y? ¿Eso a mí qué me importa?

— Te debería de importar, porque estas al lado de la persona que cambió eso y que, seguramente, lograra cambiarte a ti también.

Sasori echó un vistazo rápido a Deidara, deseando que Itachi no se percatara de eso.

— Si te refieres al mocoso…— comenzó a decir, y cuando el moreno lo miro supo que era así — Bueno, no se puede esperar nada parecido de alguien que no puede ni abrir los ojos.

— Ah— exclamó Itachi — Pero ya lo está haciendo. Esa es una extraña cualidad en Deidara.

— Hablas como si lo conocieras demasiado.

— Y tú como si no te hubieras dado cuenta.

Ante esas palabras, Sasori sintió una especie de retortijón en su pecho. Disimuló que no había sido más que una especie de victoria para el Uchiha, aunque eso tampoco le agradaba mucho.

— Tú eres el Yokai que salvó Deidara… Por el que Onoki lo tacha de traidor, ¿cierto?— le dijo, en un tono amargo. Itachi hizo una mueca afligida y se quedo sumido en un profundo silencio.

— Yo le dije que no tenía por qué quedarse, pero él no quiso escucharme— susurró Itachi, más por decírselo a sí mismo que a Sasori. Su mirada se había vuelto opaca, y se dirigía a un punto en la nada — Siempre he lamentado tanto haberme convertido para él en una estaca sobre el corazón.

Por alguna razón, Itachi ponía nervioso a Sasori y eso hacía que lo detestara. En algún instante, mientras lo miraba aquella primera vez y hasta ahora, había pensado que podría resultar agradable verlo sentirse mal. Sasori no comprendía por qué. Quizá fuera que Itachi parecía ser tan perfecto que desquiciaba al pelirrojo. Sin embargo, cuando vio las orejas de Itachi pegarse a su cuero cabelludo, sintió más lástima que placer. Vaya, pensó Sasori, eso sonaba muy mezquino.

— Supongo que sabía a qué se atenía— comentó, para su sorpresa, queriendo subirle el ánimo al Uchiha.

— Exacto— terció Itachi, regresando a la realidad — Deidara cree que puede hacer frente al mundo y hacerlo cambiar de parecer.

Ambos guardaron silencio.

— Je. Entonces, Deidara resulta un mocoso en muchos sentidos— agregó Sasori, burlonamente. Itachi lo miró e hizo un esbozo de sonrisa.

— No puedo discutirte eso.

Pasaron unos minutos en silencio, antes de que Itachi alegara ir a verificar si Hidan y Kakuzu no se habían cruzado en la guardia y se habían matado. Agregó que ninguno de ellos soportaba al otro.

— ¿Entonces por qué los mandan juntos?— preguntó Sasori.

— Creo que Pein aposto contra Tobi y Kisame a que Kakuzu gana— fue lo único que contestó antes de marcharse y perderse entre la oscuridad.

Sasori permaneció quieto durante unos segundos, con la mirada perdida en dirección a donde Itachi y luego, se giro a ver a Deidara. El Yokai se había dado cuenta de que, durante todo el día, cuando se sumía en sus pensamientos, siempre giraba a ver al rubio. Claro que no había tenido que mirar tan lejos, pues había insistido en cargarlo todo el día, y no le había cedido a nadie el cuerpo del rubio. Tenerlo cerca le causaba un sosiego que hace muchas semanas no había tenido, incluso, hacía que todo aquello que sucedió antes de ver aquella cabellera tan amarilla como el sol, se viera borroso, como si perteneciera a décadas e incluso a otra persona. Entonces se daba el lujo de olvidar que había sido traicionado. _Y la paz existía. _

Como antes lo había hecho, Sasori estiro la mano y acaricio los cabellos de Deidara. Los enredo entre sus dedos e imagino cómo sería, por medio de ellos, atraer a Deidara hacia su rostro y besarlo. Ante tales pensamientos, retiro la mano como si le hubiesen quemado. Sintió como sus orejas se pegaban a su cuero cabelludo y sus mejillas ardían. Siempre preferiría decir que era la irritación por el demonio Wani a que era causada por la cercanía del rubio.

Miró a los miembros de Akatsuki. Dudaba que fuera cierto que estaban profundamente dormidos. Sasori era capaz de escuchar los murmullos mientras estaba dormido y no creía eso de que Akatsuki no hubiera escuchado su pequeña y peculiar charla con Itachi. Buscó con la mirada al Uchiha.

Ojalá y pudiera estar solo con Deidara un momento, para decirle algo o…

Fue en ese momento que recordó la caja musical. La sacó de sus bolsillos y la miro un poco esperanzado de que quizá, sirviera para despertar a Deidara. Recordó las palabras de Madara y fue entonces que se le ocurrió, que debía darle a Deidara una razón para despertar, o quizá simplemente mostrarle el camino.

Sin importarle si despertaba o no a los demás, Sasori le dio cuerda a la caja, la abrió y la puso al lado de Deidara, a la altura del oído. Dejó que la música comenzara a sonar. Akatsuki se levanto bruscamente al escuchar la música, pero Sasori los ignoro y observó a Deidara.

— ¿Qué sucede?— gritó Tobi. Yuu también despertó sobresaltado. Gracias al grito del buen chico Hidan, Kakuzu e Itachi corrieron también para verificar que todos estuviesen bien.

— ¡Pero qué mierdas estás haciendo colorín!— gritó Hidan — ¡¿Quieres acaso que nos maten?

— Chst— lo mandó a callar Sasori sin apenas prestarle atención — Quizá despierte con esto.

Madara se había puesto de pie y miraba ceñudo a Sasori. Itachi, corrió y se tiro de rodillas junto a Deidara. Había reconocido la música de la caja de aquel día en que Deidara lo ayudo a escapar. _"Cuando escuches la música, usa la llave para liberarte de las esposas, golpea al guardia y busca en su cinturón las llaves de la celda. Para entonces, los otros guardias estarán noqueados y podrás irte, hum"._

Itachi esperó que la música sonara igual para Deidara: Una música para liberarse. En silencio — y sin saberlo— compartió con Sasori una plegaria a los Tres Hermanos. Ambos rogaron porque Deidara despertara.

**0*0*0**

_Deidara siguió caminando en la oscuridad, sin separarse de aquella pared que lo iba guiando en su andar. Tenerla al lado todavía le reconfortaba enormemente, pero no encontrar una salida hacía que el vello de sus brazos se erizara y él blasfemara cada vez más. Ya quería despertar y todavía no podía quitarse las últimas palabras que Sasori le había dicho. De vez en cuando, en el momento en que nuevamente las fuerzas querían abandonarle, la voz de Sasori hacía eco en sus oídos y Deidara se ponía de pie, con energía y uno podría decir que con cierta violencia. _

_Continúo en las mismas condiciones hasta que por fin, muy a lo lejos escucho una música familiar. Durante un segundo, el rubio parpadeo sorprendido. Se dio cuenta entonces de que el volumen de ésta era cada vez mayor, hasta convertirse en un sonido que le hacía retumbar los brazos y las piernas. Sin embargo, aquella le lleno de una especie de esperanza fugaz y cruzó corriendo la oscuridad. Sabía que estaba yendo en la dirección correcta porque el volumen de la música aumentaba. Deidara se separo de la pared, confiando en el sonido de aquella confianza que le entregaba la sonata. _

_Era la música que su madre había usado para arrullarlo cuando tenía pesadillas o cuando caminaban alrededor del todavía verde claro en el que había encontrado a Sasori. Estiró la mano, como si quisiera alcanzar a alguien. Lo estaba escuchando. _

_No sabía cuán feliz podía estar al ver aquella luz, parecida a la rendija de una puerta cerrada por la que se colaba un poco de iluminación. Sonrió y sintió esa felicidad que muy pocas veces había vuelto a experimentar desde que su madre murió. La puerta se entre abrió y aunque Deidara tuvo que cerrar un momento los ojos debido a la ceguera producida, no dejo de correr. Se cubrió los ojos con el brazo y volvió a abrirlos. ¿Estaba llorando? _

_Quizá volvería a ver a su madre. La idea de estar vivo o estar muerto no le molestaba, con tal de ya no verse rodeado de esa oscuridad. _

_— ¡Lo logré Sasori, hum!— gritó un segundo antes de llegar y desaparecer por la luz. _

Hubo un momento de silencio. La música había dejado de sonar y la luz desapareció durante esos instantes. El pánico se apodero de su corazón e hizo que su corazón se encogiera en el acto, pensando que tal vez, había imaginado todo y hubiera encontrado la luz para volver a la oscuridad.

De pronto, se dio cuenta de la brisa fría que corría a través de su piel y poco a poco, con cierto miedo, abrió los ojos.

Lo primero que ubico fue un oscuro cielo, que sin embargo, se vio más claro que cuando estaba inconsciente. Lo segundo que descubrió, de borroso a nítido, fue las caras de Sasori e Itachi, inclinadas hacia él. Se veían preocupados, y además, no parecían capaces de apartar la mirada de su cara.

— Hmm— gimió Deidara, sintiendo como el cuerpo estaba completamente entumido.

— ¡Deidara!— gritó Itachi, antes de sonreír de una manera que estaba seguro, había creído nunca sería posible ver — ¡Despertaste, bien hecho!

La sonrisa de Sasori era menos perceptible que la de Itachi, pero Deidara fue consciente de ella. Parpadeo rápidamente, intentando acostumbrarse a la repentina "luz".

—¿La rubia esa ha despertado?— preguntó una voz desconocida. Deidara frunció el ceño y se levantó de golpe, sin saber a quién culpar de aquel _apodo_ al ver a tantas caras desconocidas.

—¡Soy rubio, hum!— gritó, de todos modos.

**0*0*0**

Sasori le pasó un pedazo de pan y aunque Deidara lo miró de manera suplicante, el pelirrojo continúo expresando con los ojos el desacuerdo que tenía con que el rubio no comiera nada aquella madrugada. Deidara no sentía hambre, más bien, su estomago se revolvía de solo pensar en comer un bocado, pero al momento en que se llevó el pan a la boca, se dio cuenta de que las aparentes nauseas era en realidad un hambre voraz.

No paro de comer hasta que se percato de que estaba dando una imagen equivocada de sí mismo y al menos, comió con menos violencia y rapidez.

—Es normal— le dijo Itachi a Deidara unos segundos después. El rubio lo miró, se alegraba mucho de volver a ver a Itachi —Has estado inconsciente dos días al menos. Come lo que quieras, mientras lo tengamos y esté en nuestras posibilidades dártelo. Pero hazlo con cuidado, no te vayas a asfixiar.

El moreno no era muy dado a decir tanto, y Deidara agradeció la intención. Los demás Akatsuki y el niño al que había salvado ya se habían presentado con él, y el rubio iba desenvolviéndose un poco mejor con ellos. Sin embargo, agradecía la presencia de Itachi y la de Sasori, a los que conocía ya de hace tiempo y un poco más. De todos modos le alcanzó la energía para sonrojarse al comentario de Itachi. Instintivamente, su mirada se poso en Sasori que era acompañado por Yuu y que comía un poco, con cara de desagrado. No pudo reprimir una sonrisa.

—Al menos ya no estaremos cargando un peso muerto— comentó Kakuzu, siendo (extrañamente) apoyado por el Yokai albino, que comenzaba a desagradar a Deidara. Pein fulmino al castaño con la mirada.

—En realidad— intervino Madara con una ligera sonrisa —Nunca viene mal un poco de ayuda para la vigilia.

—¡Eso es!— exclamó Kisame, sonriente. Sus orejas de gato estaban completamente erguidas y entusiastas. Deidara sonrió un poco más, el optimismo del Yokai se le contagiaba —¡Debemos de reunir nuestras energías y llegar a Konoha!

—¡A Konoha!— exclamó Tobi, levantando un vaso con un poco de agua. Algunos le siguieron en el "brindis" y otros se quedaron quietos, sin mostrar interés alguno.

—Y porque Deidara haya despertado— agregó Itachi, sin sentimiento.

El resto de la cena, a Deidara le pareció rápida en compañía de Akatsuki a comparación de los tortuosos minutos con su _familia. _Al final, Deidara se paro y camino un poco lejos de la comitiva que habían formado los Yokai.

No iba a alejarse demasiado, el rubio quería evitarse sorpresas, y, en vista de que estaba desarmado, encontrarse con cualquier _algo, _podría resultar fatal. El rubio suspiro, en circunstancias pasadas no le habría afectado ir por ahí sin un arma, pero ahora, estaba seguro de que no era invencible y que lo anterior, había sido suerte.

Un viento frío hizo crujir las ramas de los árboles y todo su cuerpo se tensó. Se estremeció además, por lo helado de la brisa y se cubrió los brazos con las manos, intentando darse calor.

—Antes no daban pinta de hablar tanto— dijo la voz de Sasori a sus espaldas, y Deidara se volteó, ligeramente sorprendido.

—¡Ah!— exclamó, mirando al Yokai, su corazón había empezado a latir con más fuerza —Hola Sasori, hum.

—Mocoso— fue lo que le respondió el pelirrojo, mientras se ponía a su lado. Deidara sufrió de un tic nervioso en el ojo. Para distraerse, observó las orejas de Sasori, pero eso solo sirvió para darle ganas de apachurrarlas nuevamente. Sus pensamientos se vieron abruptamente detenidos por el mismo Yokai —¿Qué tienes?

El rubio pestañeo rápidamente, intentando asimilar esas palabras. ¿A caso, a Sasori le importaba eso? No es que lo pensara de una manera déspota. De hecho, le sorprendía, y muy en el fondo, le complacía.

—Eh…— comenzó a decir Deidara, sonrojado. Unos segundos después apartó la mirada de Sasori hacia el suelo e hizo un atisbo de sonrisa —En realidad, creo que sí. Solo estaba… pensando, hum.

Ahora el Yokai se quedo en silencio durante varios segundos. No sabía cómo decirle a Deidara que estaba realmente feliz de verlo despierto sin quedar como un Yokai que se estaba encariñando con ese _patético _humano.

—¿En qué?— preguntó Sasori, girando la mirada hacia otro lado. Deidara levantó la cabeza hacia él y sonrió.

—En lo extraño que ha sido estar sumido en ese sueño durante dos días, hum— admitió Deidara, pensando en la voz de Sasori alentándole para despertar —Creo que lo que me ha despertado, ha sido una canción de mi infancia. La escuchaba como si estuviera junto a mí…

Cerró los ojos y lanzó un suspiro. Sasori se avergonzó mucho de haber escondido en sus bolsillos la caja musical inmediatamente Deidara se había sentado y permanecía mirando a Akatsuki, en busca del culpable del que le había llamado _rubia. _Pero, siendo sinceros, durante esos segundos, había pensado que sería mejor dársela en privado. Vete a saber por qué, pensó todavía más lleno de congoja.

Fue entonces que metió la mano en el bolsillo y cogió la cajita. Durante ese día se había acostumbrado a su peso e incluso a su tacto. Sacarla y estirarla hacia Deidara le resulto tan extraño como pensar en que ese mismo rubio le hubiese salvado la vida, sin pedir nada a cambio.

—Eso es porque lo estaba, mocoso— le dijo. Deidara lo miró, y luego a la caja musical. Un brillo se extendió en sus ojos y llegó hasta una sonrisa resplandeciente que hizo detener la respiración del Yokai.

—¡Es verdad, hum!— gritó el rubio, tomando la caja y observándola con nostalgia —¡Aquí está! ¿Cómo la has conseguido, hum?

Antes de que el Yokai pudiera responder, Deidara le dio cuerda a ésta y la abrió para escuchar la canción. Cuando sus ojos se posaron en la mujer su rostro adquirió una sombría felicidad.

—He ido al palacio— contó Sasori, atrayendo de nuevo la atención del rubio —Quería buscar pistas para ir tras Onoki.

Deidara cerró la caja y miró a Sasori, con el ceño fruncido y con incredulidad.

—Pero… regresaste aquí y no te has ido, hum— dijo. Sasori torció los ojos, ante la obviedad del comentario —¿Por qué?

Ahí estaba esa pregunta. Sasori se dio cuenta de que durante todo el día y quizá, parte de la tarde de ayer, eso mismo había estado preguntándose a sí mismo. ¿Qué podría responder? Miró a Deidara y muchas respuestas cruzaron su mente; desde las más simples como "No lo sé" hasta las más complejas como "Me has salvado la vida sin pedirme nada a cambio, y me he dado cuenta de que he sido un grosero al no hacer lo mismo. Quería pedirte perdón y ahora que se puede decir que me lo has dado, me marchare en busca de tu abuelo pero quiero seguir a tu lado, cuidándote a ti y a ese otro mocoso. Ridículo, ¿verdad?". Sin embargo al final, optó por un silencio largo.

—¿Sasori?— le insistió Deidara, pensando que no lo había escuchado. El Yokai lo miro y ambos, en ese mismo instante en que sus miradas se cruzaron, sintieron que el mundo fuera de ellos se detenía.

—Porque… quería asegurarme de que estabas bien.

Deidara abrió los ojos de par en par, con el corazón latiendo con fuerza dentro de su pecho. El zumbido de sus oídos no dejo que escuchara nada más que el fuerte crujir de las ramas, ahogando todo lo demás que Sasori hubiese podido decir seguido de esas palabras. Pero el Yokai no lo hizo. Y simplemente le dirigió una sonrisa. En ese momento, fue como si algo le golpeara en el pecho, con tanta fuerza, que Deidara creyó que se iría para atrás.

Lanzó un gemido quedo, sorprendido y lleno de nerviosismo; La sonrisa de Sasori, la que le estaba dando a él ahora, era _real. _Lo hacía ver completamente diferente, pero había algo que…

En ese momento, Deidara se enamoro del Yokai.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

* * *

><p>¡Y ahí está sempais! Fiu, en lo personalidad, ya me había espantado, creí que todo se quedaba en el capítulo anterior, pero gracias a la sobredosis de gomitas de San Luis y a sus reviews -por supuesto- lo he logrado. Reitero que espero haya sido de su agrado y haya meritado la espera uwu.<p>

Ya saben: Maldición JashinIgirisu a quien no deje review. Oh, y a proposito... ¬¬ si no se llega a los 45, el fic no continúa... Jajaja, broma. Tienen que ser sesenta ¬¬. Jeje, no, ahora si. Es broma xD

Los leo en un review, sempais. ¡Matta ne~!


	5. Stand in the rain

**(**Buenas noches, mis queridos leectores ^w^. Mary los saluda desde su computadora y vengo, en son de paz -por las que quieran matarme por tardar tanto...eso va para usted tambien, danna-

Sasori: ¬¬##. Esta vez sí te has pasado, mocosa. Mira que tardarte tanto...

¡Bua! (corre y se esconde detrás de Itachi, que la mira con cara de no saber qué ha pasado) Pero usted sabe que fue porque mi tonto hermano insultó mis historias y yo soy sensible...además, de que,...usted...usted volvió a...Q.Q ¡DANNA! ¿POR QUÉ TENÍA QUE MORIR POR SEGUNDA VEZ SIN QUE YO ESTUVIERA PREPARADA PSÍCOLOGICAMENTE PARA ESO!

Itachi: ah. veo que ya va a subir la conti, ¿verdad?

Sasori: Pues no esta haciendo ni el intento, solo pone excusas baratas. ¡Anda, mocosa! ¡Termina de una vez, que te quiero dormida en veinte minutos!

...De acuerdo (mira a los leectores) Sé que me he tardado años, y les juro que lo lamento mucho. A la próxima, también me mandaré una maldición JashinIggirisu por ser tan desconsiderada TT^TT, pero bueno, dejando a un lado el drama, quiero darles la bienvenida a la conti, y, de paso, agradecer infinitamente a las personas que dejaron review e hicieron esto posible, pues, gracias a ustedes el fic no se abandona *¬*.

Eh...Eh... Quiero aclarar también que este fic se los dedicó a las personitas especiales con quienes comparto momento de ocio en la computadora: **Karu-suna** (Por haberme hecho esa imagen de ItaSaso, que tanto amo y que ha saciado un poco de mi obsesión...Y porque te prometí que lo haría esta tarde y me he demorado bastante ^^U), **Alize no Danna **(Definitivamente porque me has sacado muchas sonrisas cuando hablamos y por ser una SasoDeística de primera como yop xD), **Valeria15 **(Espero que el capítulo te guste, porque me he esforzado al máximo para sacarte inspiración para que continúes aumentando el SasoDei con tus maravillosas historias), y también a mi alumna **Dark-Ookami589 **(por hacer de nuestras pláticas, algo sumamente divertido y entretenido. Y esperando ver pronto que la revelión de , la deje seguir leyendo y continuado sus historias).

Oh, y me gustaría agregar una cosita más owoUU... ¡El ItaSaso se apodero de mis manos OoO!, así que, como vean que es...demasiado obvio, disculpen, de verdad intente mantener a raya mis impulsos y nada más esto fue lo que logre, y aunque intente equilibrarlo, creo que quedo un esfuerzo un poco raro ^^U. De todos modos, espero que lo disfruten, sempais :D

Mary ya no dice nada más -en aspecto de interrupción, claro- hasta el final.

* * *

><p><strong>5.<strong>

**((~*~STAND IN THE RAIN~*~))**

_"__Quédate bajo la lluvia, mantente firme, resiste cuando todo se venga abajo, aguanta el dolor, no te ahogarás. Y un día, encontrarás lo que perdiste…" Superhick. _

**.**

**.**

Sasori levantó la mirada al cielo en actitud indiferente mientras entrecerraba los ojos y procuraba evitar que la tierra se metiera en ellos y le dificultara la visión otra vez, y mientras de igual manera, se preguntaba cuándo sería que pararían las fuertes ráfagas de viento sobre la compañía de Yokai que andaban sobre esas tierras áridas.

Abriendo la marcha estaba Madara, seguido por Itachi, quien de vez en cuando cruzaba una mirada con Kisame, que le hablaba sobre quién sabe qué cosas, a un lado. Después iban Pein y Konan, que no habían mediado demasiadas palabras. Yuu y Deidara caminaban enfrente del pelirrojo, el rubio siempre le echaba miradas furtivas al Yokai e intentaba hacerlo —sin mucho éxito— conversar. Atrás del pelirrojo caminaba Tobi, tarareando una extraña canción, y, cerrando la peculiar fila india, iban Hidan y Kakuzu discutiendo sobre la posibilidad —o no— de la existencia de un tal Jashin, aunque por lo que Itachi le había contado de ese _dios_, Sasori estaba seguro de apoyar al castaño.

—¡Eres un bastardo, Kakuzu! — blasfemó Hidan por doceava vez en el día —¿Cómo te atreves a decir que Jashin samma no existe? ¡Será esa la razón por la que arderás en el infierno!

—¡Pues el infierno será mejor que estar escuchando tus tonterías! — soltó el otro, sin piedad. Sasori giró a verlos sobre su hombro con el ceño fruncido —En todo caso, mira que si tú Jashin existiera, con el recito de casi hora y media que te diste el tiempo para perder (a ti y a nosotros), nos habrías quitado éste aire de encima, ¿no?

—¡El aire no deja de joder porque tú no crees en Jashin, maldito ateo de mierda! —le gritó el albino. Kakuzu sonrió con malicia.

—Ninguno además de ti cree en esa basura.

—¡Agh! ¡Eso es todo, te meteré mi guadaña por el…!

—¡A callar los dos! — gritó Pein, girándose violentamente hacia los aludidos —Hidan, deja de decir groserías, que hay un niño presente.

—¡A la mierda con el…!— empezó a refunfuñar Hidan, haciendo un gesto despectivo con el dedo, pero para entonces, los ojos de Pein refulgían con una ira contenida por tan poco que inmediatamente, la frase se quedo ahogada.

Sasori torció los ojos y seguidamente, lanzó un suspiro. No recordaba el último momento en que el albino se hubiera quedado callado desde que hubieran despertado el día anterior. Venga, que Hidan parloteaba hasta cuando estaba dormido y casi siempre puras cosas sin sentido —aunque Sasori presentía que sus habladurías eran peores por la mañana, y todavía más ridículas que en la noche—. De momento, tendría que apreciar al máximo esos momentos de "paz".

Llevaba cuatro días con Akatsuki —al menos, desde que Iwa había sido devastada—, y aunque el tiempo importaba muy poco en esa época, el pelirrojo se había tomado la molestia de formarse opiniones sobre cada uno de los miembros de la caótica organización de Yokai. Y sinceramente, no mucho había cambiado desde entonces:

Madara era un Yokai serio y poderoso, demasiado frío como para que cualquiera pudiera enterarse de lo que cruzaba por su mente, pero, fuera lo que fuera, Sasori ahora sabía que lo único que quería el Uchiha, era encontrar la paz —aunque ciertamente, dudaba que existiera tal cosa—, y establecer los principios que un día rigieron el mundo; Parecía ser alguien con muchas convicciones, y sus ideas lo llevaban a pasar sobre todo aquel que se interpusiera en su camino. El pelirrojo se preguntó por qué Madara le daba aires de un dictador, si su visión era una donde él no parecía hacérselas de todas. Aparentaba tener el don de escuchar y formar las ideas conforme a lo que sus subordinados necesitaban.

Itachi era por más quizá el mejor ejemplo para decir que las apariencias engañaban: El Uchiha parecía un maldito egocéntrico —¿Y cómo podrían culparlo? Era demasiado apuesto e inteligente como para que a Sasori no le hubiera dado esa sensación de "Mírenme, mírenme. Soy un Dios" —, y que le importa un bledo el resto de las personas, su carácter siempre impasible y serio daba pie a pensar que siempre ocurría algo muy importante dentro de su cabeza, como si maquinara mil formas de hacer sucumbir a sus enemigos, y sin embargo, era por mucho el segundo miembro más amable. Siempre se acercaba con aire de obligación y preguntaba a Yuu, Deidara o incluso a él, si no tenían hambre o querían descansar, si deseaban echarse en el terreno más cómodo que habían encontrado para dormir o si les gustaría tomar un poco de agua, pero ahora el Yokai pelirrojo, había empezado a detectar que nadie lo mandaba a hacer tal cosa, y que incluso, un día Hidan despotricaba porque siempre estaba "haciéndoselas de bueno", sin que Madara o nadie lo mandara a hacerlo. Sasori se sorprendió al percatarse que Itachi tenía una compasión muy grande y que además, poseía una gran cantidad de empatía. Por otro lado, parecía congeniar demasiado bien con Yuu y —nunca lo admitiría, pero le molestaba más— Deidara. Pronto, el pelirrojo se reservaba las primeras buenas impresiones para con el Uchiha y lo criticaba mentalmente todo el tiempo, aunque le concedía todavía, el don de ser uno de los únicos Yokai razonables ahí.

Kisame era bastante enérgico y quizá demasiado peculiar para su gusto. Sin embargo, aunque la mayor parte del tiempo, gozaba de un buen humor casi imperturbable, a Sasori le inquietaba que encontrara mucho de lo que decían los demás algo lo suficientemente digno como para sonreír abiertamente y con sinceridad. Sin duda, parecería una cualidad apreciable en otras circunstancias… En otros tiempos. Ahora, con la guerra encima y las ansias de venganza a veces todavía quemándole en la garganta, Sasori encontraba irritante al Yokai de cabellos azulados, le fastidiaba más que las tonterías que decía Hidan… Quizá, fuera ilógico, pero sentía mucha envidia de Kisame. Era además, considerado como el más poderoso físicamente entre la organización, y Madara le había explicado que cuando le habían encontrado, tenía debajo de sus pies la cabeza de un demonio mayor del que el pelirrojo no recordaba su nombre exacto, pero que por la forma en que Madara le había halagado, parecía que sería imposible vencerlo a puñetazos, como lo había hecho Kisame.

Pein resultó todavía más interesante de indagar y mucho más dificil de descifrar. Se pasaba los momentos de ocio mirando el cielo y esperando váyase a saber qué. Su actitud también era muy impasible, y tremendamente paciente, porque era él quien parecía encargado de mantener en orden a los demás miembros. Todos lo respetaban, incluso Madara, así que Sasori sospechaba que se trataba de un Yokai tan poderoso como el Uchiha mayor. Su nombre con enorme carga emocional parecía irle muy bien, y el pelirrojo no dejaba de preguntarse si en realidad, tenía otro nombre o si por el contrario, la mujer que lo había pareado le dejó así —no era la primera vez que escucharía algo parecido, y posiblemente, tampoco la última—. Nunca le dirigía la palabra a nadie que no fuera Konan, más que para dar órdenes, así que Sasori se reservaba su opinión.

Konan era igual o más callada que Pein durante el día, pero durante la noche, se acercaba y le intentaba hacer plática a Yuu, quién casi siempre le respondía con una deslumbrante sonrisa —Sasori atribuía esto a que fuera la única mujer, y quizá, le recordaba un poco a su madre—. Ella era además muy inteligente y reservada, para nada parecida a las típicas niñitas de palacio que le habían atendido cuando… Ah, sería mejor no llegar a ese punto de su vida. En resumen, que ella era responsable y se encargaba de acatar—con absoluta devoción— a todo lo que Pein le mandara, lo que normalmente concernía a estar al pendiente de la salud de los Yokai y ahora, específicamente, de Yuu y Deidara, los únicos humanos en la brigada.

Tobi le producía una sensación igual o peor que Kisame, puesto que era el doble de alegre que el otro. Estaba silbando todo el día y era también, uno de los Yokai más despistados que había conocido nunca, tanto así, que dudaba que algún humano lo superara también en torpeza. Sin embargo, Itachi le había llegado a comentar, que nadie quería meterse con Tobi enojado, y que, en lo que se podía, intentaban mantenerlo de buen humor. Sobra decir que todos parecían preocupados cuando se descubrió que el buen chico tenía una excesiva tendencia a molestar al rubio, y que éste perdiera los cabales cada dos por tres con él y casi siempre le golpeara, causaba un constante temor a que Tobi se desquitara también; No había pasado nada, hasta ahora. Sin embargo, Sasori tomo nota de que debía estar con ojo avizor a cualquier indicio de que Tobi fuera también a encabronarse.

Kakuzu…Bueno, él parecía…Er, no, —estaba tratando de ser concreto — el castaño era un maldito avaro. Ponía "peros" a _todos _los indicios de que fueran a _perder el tiempo. _Incluso, se negaba cuando Yuu pedía un poco de agua. Tacaño, no había palabra más explícita para describirlo. Además, casi siempre estaba de malhumor, ya que él tendía a ser el que aguantara de las tonterías de Hidan, con quien siempre le mandaban de un lado a otro. Era inteligente, y casi tan fuerte como Kisame pero menos peligroso, ya que con todos —menos Hidan—, casi nunca perdía los estribos y frente a demonios mantenía la serenidad de un gran maestro. Por ahí escucho que era poco más joven que Madara, así que le echaban unos treinta y tres, aunque nadie tenía idea de cuántos años poseía en realidad, ya que era demasiado experimentado como para tener solamente esa edad. A veces incluso le parecía a Sasori, que Kakuzu había visto más cosas que todos los Akatsuki juntos —sin contar a Madara—.

Hidan por otro lado, era un grandísimo bocazas. Esa había sido su primera impresión, y lo seguía siendo. El albino era claramente un fanático religioso y Sasori lo detestaba, porque se encargaba de recordarle su baja estatura todo el tiempo. Además poseía poca —o ninguna— facultad de hablar sin meter en una oración de diez palabras, menos de siete groserías. Lo que no tenía de inteligencia y prudencia, lo tenía de violento e idiota… ;Sasori sospechaba que era un experto cazador de demonios, porque no encontraba ninguna razón por la que Madara quisiera inmiscuirlo en una organización que buscaba la _paz _y _armonía _que presumía habían tenido las naciones antaño.

Seguía sin sentirse a gusto con nadie ahí, y por momentos de verdad consideraba dar media vuelta e irse a donde Onoki. Para poder matarlo…En su cabeza, todavía quedaba esa primitiva y arraigada idea de que, asesinándolo a él, obtendría la paz, y las otras desgracias del mundo, vendrían a darle igual.

Cerró los ojos un momento y recordó el viento gélido cortando en su rostro, y el crujido de las ramas de aquel lugar…Pudo rememorar con claridad el sonido de una gota al caer en agua puerca y pensó en el embriagante sentimiento de calor que no lograba hacer a un lado, por mucho que apartara la mirada de esos ojos color ámbar. Y recordó su sonrisa mientras le estiraba una mano.

_—Sasori— su voz seguía siendo hermosa a sus oídos y le costaba mucho trabajo siquiera intentar rehuir de ella —Ven conmigo, Sasori. Demos un paseo._

_Incluso aunque sabía que aquel paseo supondría ver parajes muertos, a él nunca le había importado realmente. La muerte vivía a tres palmos de distancia, y, de todos modos, había logrado dejarla a un lado cada vez que él se acercaba. Y entonces podía olvidarse de que existía el mundo fuera de aquel metro a la redonda. A veces, extrañaba la sensación de volar con los pies en la tierra, extendiendo unas alas invisibles que eran capaces de llevarlo hasta el paraíso, aunque estuviera en el purgatorio o el Infierno de la Tierra. _

_—Sasori— no había cambiado nada en su rostro, más que la seriedad se acrecentaba cada vez más en sus rasgos y una cortina opacaba el brillo de sus ojos —Lamento tanto tener que hacer esto. Espero que me perdones…_

_El dolor se hace presente antes de que siquiera reaccione a imaginar cómo y cuándo saco la espada y la hundió en su estómago. Puede sentir como su pecho toca el de él mientras lo jala contra el filo, y sus ojos y su boca se abren de par en par ante la sensación de sorpresa, dolor… pero sobre todo, de traición. La sangre sube a su boca en un gorgoteo que le provoca escalofríos._

_—¿Por…por qué? — se atreve a preguntar, girando los ojos hacia aquel rostro familiar y agradable, pero sus cabellos le cubren los rasgos y ahora le parece tan lejano como la lluvia que nunca cae de los cielos —¿Qué le…hice?_

_El silencio se vuelve su única respuesta antes de que le saquen la espada y medio lo empujen hacia atrás. Trastabilla un poco y casi cae al suelo, pero una extraña fuerza lo mantiene en pie. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, se ve rodeado de cadáveres y árboles muertos, de nubes grises y pasto amarillento y quemado. Y lo mira a él, que levanta la espada. En sus ojos no hay otra cosa más que determinación, su ceño fruncido dictamina la verdad de lo que está a punto de hacer… O, de intentar. Y Sasori se queda perplejo al ver que corre hacia él, gritándole "¡Traidor!". ¿Cómo se atreve a llamarlo así cuando es él quien está intentando matarlo? Esquiva el primer golpe, pero seguidamente recibe uno en la mejilla con el mango de la espada que termina por tirarlo de costado sobre el suelo. _

_Siente como la sangre mana de la primera herida y su corazón le da un vuelco cuando por poco esquiva un certero golpe destinado a su clavícula. _

_—Sasori… Tú no puedes seguir acompañándome… ¡Lo siento! — vuelve a gritar él y Sasori ve como su sangre ha alcanzado a manchar la ropa que engalana su, ahora, oponente. _

_Oponente. La palabra se repite en eco dentro de su cabeza, como si gritaran mil personas a coro a su alrededor. Tiene un cuchillo a la mano, pero la sola idea de usarlo le causa nauseas… Al menos, de pensar que lo usaría contra él… Pero su adversario no se detiene un solo segundo, y continúa blandiendo la espada con verdadero odio en la mirada. Le produce escozor la nueva herida en la mejilla. No sabe qué es lo que pasa exactamente, pero comprende que su cuerpo ha decidido algo sin preguntárselo siquiera a su cerebro: No está dispuesto a morir ahí, no de esa manera. _

_La siguiente estocada es también la última, cuando con un ágil movimiento, Sasori se hace a un lado y golpea su muñeca con fuerza tal que el otro suelta la espada. Sasori le suelta un golpe con la mano que ha apretado contra su propia herida, y antes de que el otro caiga al suelo, Sasori ha levantado la espada. Y piensa durante un instante, que nunca debió de haber aprendido a defenderse. El otro alzó la mirada al cielo, con una sonrisa arrogante e hipócrita, su rostro manchado de la sangre que le había embarrado con el puñetazo. Sasori enrojece de coraje antes de levantar la espada y gritar… No es que no quiera ninguna explicación, sino que sabe que no la tendrá. Con un elegante movimiento entorpecido por el dolor en su estomago, deja caer la espada y le clava la espada en el pecho —sin que el otro gima siquiera de dolor, la única muestra del golpe queda en que abre desmesuradamente los ojos—, dejando ahí el miedo y un poco del coraje. _

_Cuando se da cuenta de lo que ha hecho, cae de rodillas y soltó el mango de la espada. Se lleva las ensangrentadas manos al rostro turbado de remordimiento. Intenta decir algo, pero no puede hacer más que mirar esos ojos que se van cerrando poco a poco, con una burlona sonrisa en el rostro._

_—Onoki…tiene razón…— murmuró él, sorprendiendo al Yokai —Los humanos y los Yokai no pueden vivir juntos. Sasori…tú…_

_Y esas fueron las últimas palabras que logro articular el mayor antes de quedarse así para siempre, con los ojos medio cerrados y vacíos, mirándole a la cara y al mismo tiempo, haciendo caso omiso de su existencia. Con esa mirada, el dolor físico que cundía a Sasori segundos antes había desaparecido y ya no le importaba ni un comino que estuviera derramando sangre a borbotones._

_—¡SANDAIME!_

El grito pareció perforar el cielo y reventó su burbuja de recuerdos. Parpadeo, intentando ubicarse en espacio y tiempo.

Deidara giró a verle, con el ceño levemente fruncido. No lo conocía demasiado bien para saber que parecía preocupado, así que Sasori se sorprendió de saber que así era.

—¿Estás bien, Sasori? — le preguntó el rubio, intentando dar aires de indiferencia y, fracasando por poco en el intento. El Yokai lo observó en silencio antes de poner una mueca de disgusto.

—No te interesa— le respondió, tajantemente. Deidara le miró ofendido y siguió caminando, dándole la espalda nuevamente.

Sasori lanzo un medio suspiro. No había querido sonar tan grosero, aunque agradecía que el efecto hubiera sido el mismo: que nadie —en especial ese irritante mocoso— se entrometiera en sus asuntos. Pero se había granjeado varias miradas hostiles, desaprobatorias, o simplemente que —como Hidan— le miraran en búsqueda de algo que les quitara un poco el aburrimiento.

—Mocoso— le habló el pelirrojo, segundos después. Deidara giró a verlo —Estoy bien. Muchas gracias por preguntar…

El rubio permaneció quieto durante un segundo suficiente para retrasar la marcha.

—¡Eh, rubia asquerosa! — Refunfuñó Hidan, fulminándole con la mirada —¡A avanzar o puedes quedarte atrás!

—Que soy rubio, hum— se limito a contestar el aludido, sin apartar la mirada amistosa con el pelirrojo durante un par de segundos antes de volver a dar la vuelta para avanzar con aparente indiferencia.

—¡No me interesa! ¡O caminas o te largas!

Sasori giro a ver al albino sobre su hombro y le fulmino con la mirada. Bueno, en realidad no tenía por qué defender a Deidara contra un Yokai irrespetuoso que seguramente lo mandaría a él también al diablo si se le ocurría decir algo…Además que daría pie a que sentía cierto afecto por el _mocoso, _cosa que, realmente no sucedía ahora y así iba a ser hasta el por siempre jamás.

Yuu le dirigió una sonrisa resplandeciente al Yokai pelirrojo.

—¿Qué pasa? — le preguntó de manera un poco arisca. Yuu no desvaneció su sonrisa.

—Qué bueno que está bien, Sasori samma— le dijo antes de dar vuelta y seguir caminando.

Varias horas después —y sin ningún imprevisto demasiado grande además del viento—, cuando Madara ordeno montaran el campamento, algunos Akatsuki —Kakuzu, Hidan, Kisame y Pein— habían ido a poner un perímetro y el resto montaba una pequeña fogata, y preparaban sus _camas_ para pasar la noche. Sasori alzó la mirada al cielo oscurecido, y aunque el viento seguía trayendo las eternas nubes grisáceas, sabía que no tendrían ninguna precipitación que irrumpiera su sueño. Aquello parecía ser dicho como una ventaja, pero Sasori extrañaba un poco las lluvias que de vez en cuando todavía caían…Y eso, que en Suna no se habían visto muchas de ellas.

Y fue entonces que al cerrar los ojos, vio el reflejo de un pequeño niño de seis años, pelirrojo, de ojos tristes y un poco enclenque, un niño que le resultaba muy familiar y que miraba con añoranza la ventana, buscando entre las calles arenosas dos siluetas que nunca llegaron. Le pareció que el dolor apenas había menguado durante todo aquel tiempo…

—¿Tienes algún problema? — le preguntó alguien a un lado. Sasori intentó no dar atisbos de que le hubiesen sorprendido en lo más mínimo, pero, dado que se trataba de la voz de Deidara, resultó difícil aplacar un (repentino) acelero en su corazón. Abrió los ojos y se encontró con Deidara, que lo observaba detenidamente y con las cejas arqueadas —Si Kakuzu te ve ahí parado, "perdiendo el tiempo", de la que no te librarás, hum.

El Yokai se encogió de hombros.

—Me da lo mismo— contestó, con una media sonrisa —No es como si los acompañara con intención.

De todos modos, Sasori siguió buscando madera que sirviera para mantener el fuego vivo durante la noche, o al menos, lo suficiente como para que pudieran comer un poco e irse a dormir. Deidara le siguió con la mirada. Le exasperaba que el pelirrojo no se dignara a dirigirle la palabra, pero por mucho, parecía que él ocultaba algo. El oriundo de Iwa se preguntó qué tan fuerte había sido el golpe de la guerra para el Yokai y de pronto volteó hacia los otros, que recogían o caminaban en la oscuridad. Sus ojos se oscurecieron un poco. En realidad, ¿Onoki habría cometido un error en iniciar la guerra? A él no podía quedarle más claro. Reparo en Yuu y pensó que incluso aunque su abuelo llevara razón con respecto a la humanidad y que deseara verla en sus _días de gloria _parecía que el viejo no se percataba de que no solo los Yokai estaban siendo exterminados.

O quizá, simplemente sería todo más fácil, si Deidara se tratara de otro imbécil con ideas de guerra, sangre, o venganza, como todos ahí.

Volvió la mirada hacia Sasori y se acercó nuevamente a él. Quería que el pelirrojo le notara, que le hablara como en su —claramente— delirio. Una extraña sensación de seguridad le sobrecogía cada vez que Sasori estaba cerca, y aunque sonara ridículo, Deidara estaba dispuesto a aprovechar ese sentimiento que hace ya tantos años que no conservaba en el pecho.

—¿Quieres que te ayude en algo, hum? — le preguntó, aunque sabía que la respuesta solo podría mandarlo lejos de ahí. Sasori se giro sobre sus talones, un poco irritado.

—Desapareciendo me ayudarías. No quiero tener que estarte cuidando todo el tiempo— bueno, parecía que aunque lo conociera relativamente poco, había acertado.

—No tendrías que hacerlo, de no haberme quitado la espada…— aunque el comentario tendría que haber delatado un tono amargo o rencoroso sono sencillo y amistoso —Además… ¿No dijiste que yo sería tu rehén y sirviente por haberme salvado la vida, hum? Que yo sepa, lo has hecho ya tres veces, hum.

El Yokai arqueo las cejas.

—¿Tres? — repitió, un poco incrédulo. El rubio enrojeció un poco y se encogió de hombros.

—Bueno… la caja que trajiste me despertó, hum.

—¿Y eso se cuenta como salvarte la vida? — preguntó. Poco tiempo después, se dio cuenta de que el rubio le había arrancado una sonrisa y se volvió serio —No seas absurdo.

—No lo soy, hum.

—En todo caso…— arguyó Sasori, mientras recogía una vara del suelo y se golpeaba ligeramente el hombro con ella —Yo…Sabes que ya no eres mi prisionero o sirviente, ¿verdad?

Deidara arqueo ligeramente las cejas. Al Yokai le pareció que exigía una explicación, pero a lo único que atino a hacer fue a apartar la mirada hacia donde estaban los otros —no se había dado cuenta de cuánto se habían alejado ya— y observó que Yuu jugaba con Tobi y que Itachi los mantenía en la mira —de manera discreta, eso sí—.

—¿En serio? ¿Qué te hizo cambiar de opinión tan pronto, hum? — la pregunta volvió a dejar mudo a Sasori, que en realidad, no se le había cruzado por la cabeza que el otro fuera a preguntar. ¿No le bastaba con saber que era _libre_? —¿Eh? — tal parecía que no.

—¿A caso necesitas una razón? — preguntó, intentando evadir el tema. Deidara se le quedo mirando largo rato, hasta que por fin, se encogió de hombros.

—Entonces te ayudaré por propia voluntad, hum.

—Puedo solo.

—Que soberbio eres, hum— comentó, frunciendo el ceño, pero no parecía realmente enojado.

—¡Deidara sempai! — gritó Tobi a lo lejos, sacudiendo la mano y pidiendo ayuda, pues Yuu se le había trepado al cuello y lo empezaba a ahorcar. Deidara miró al Yokai con cierta irritación, pues en lo que llevaba del día, el otro parecía haberse ganado demasiada confianza para con él —¡Deidara sempai!

Sasori frunció el ceño. Itachi se puso de pie y ayudo a Tobi con su cara seria, y el pequeño se giro y abrazo del cuello al otro Uchiha, liberando a Tobi que comenzó a jadear apresuradamente.

—Tsk. Ese Tobi es un molesto— murmuró Deidara con las cejas prácticamente tocándose.

Volvió la mirada a Sasori, que había regresado a su antigua tarea de buscar más leña. Soltó un suspiro, en realidad, no esperaba que el pelirrojo se diera la confianza de inmediato, pero esperaba poder hacerle sentir a gusto poco a poco… De todos modos, se le ocurrió que el Yokai había dado un gran paso al haberle _liberado. _No es como si le hubiera molestado seguirlo, a decir verdad, ahora comenzaba a darse cuenta de que Sasori no era tan horrible y que en lo único que pensaba era en la venganza…Lo había salvado, lo había hecho porque _quería _hacerlo, y para Deidara, eso era lo importante; Sin embargo, no estaba diciendo que de tener la oportunidad, también le permitiría matar a Onoki. Puede que el vejete le hubiera hecho la vida imposible durante mucho tiempo, pero no por eso dejaba de ser su familia.

Con una media sonrisa le dio la espalda a Sasori y camino hasta donde Akatsuki se preparaba para pasar la noche.

**0*0*0**

Sasori comenzó a gemir en sueños, y, para cuando despertó, el fuego que habían preparado a la hora de la cena ya estaba a punto de extinguirse. El cielo se mostraba más oscuro que de costumbre, así que el pelirrojo supuso que no serían más de las dos de la madrugada. Se sentó y se talló los ojos e hizo un esfuerzo para acoplar su vista con aquella penumbra; Se trataba de algo común, por supuesto. Incluso, se había hecho rutinario el despertarse a esas horas y tener que hacer un paseo para despejar la mente, cansarse un poco y por fin dormirse hasta la mañana.

Con el ceño fruncido y tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible, se puso de pie y se sacudió los cabellos con cierta exasperación. Se preguntó cuándo sería el día en que esos cruentos recuerdos de su vida no le fueran a hacer una visita nocturna para acosarlo y despertarlo en la mitad de la noche.

Estaba a punto de dar un paso, cuando de pronto notó que alguien le miraba, se giro hacia esa silenciosa presencia. Las orejas de gato negras se perdían entre la oscuridad y el cabello también, pero —vale, tenía que agradecerlo—, sus ojos eran lo suficientemente buenos como para identificar a uno de los Uchiha, sentado sobre un tronco de árbol muerto.

—Deberías de seguir durmiendo— le susurro la impasible voz de Itachi y Sasori se sonrojo. Nunca había tenido que preceder de las órdenes de otros, pero apuesten a que lo detestaba… No es como si en ese momento, una orden fuera lo que le estaba dando Itachi —¿O mejor me quedo callado?

—Quédate callado— le respondió Sasori del mismo modo. El Uchiha se encogió de hombros y el Yokai pelirrojo se percato de que afilaba silenciosamente un cuchillo que pareció refulgir con brillo propio, tal como lo habían hecho los cuchillos que habían protegido a Yuu en Iwa —¿Te toca la guardia?

—Pues no me importaría que me relevaras, si eso estás sugiriendo— contestó, con una sonrisa que mostraba sus blancos dientes. Sasori frunció el ceño.

—Prefiero ir a dar una vuelta por ahí.

—Lo que sea, pero tú mantente callado. Alguien podría despertar…y créeme que no te agradara ver a ninguno de estos tontos enojados. Por supuesto, no le digo así ni a Madara, Pein o Konan.

—¿Son tus superiores?

—Sí. Algo así.

En vista de que volver a intentar conciliar el sueño sería imposible, se estiro y se acercó a Itachi, sentándose a un lado.

—Uno pensaría que por ser familiar de Madara serías el siguiente en rango…— se burló deliberadamente el pelirrojo. Itachi atino a arquear ambas cejas.

—En realidad, solamente soy su sobrino. Mi puesto sería el tercero, porque Tobi es hijo de mi tío. Sin embargo, a mí no me interesa en absoluto el poder— contestó casi inmediatamente y volvió a alzar y bajar los hombros en un gesto que no le quitaba para nada la elegancia. Sasori se sorprendió un poco de que hubiera realmente seres que no aspiraran al poder ni a la guerra —¿Por qué pones esa cara de que te sorprende? Como si de verdad me viera tan egocéntrico.

—Nah— le comentó, en un tono hecho especialmente para fastidiar —Solo un poco petulante.

Itachi frunció el ceño, un tanto ofendido. Sasori le miró y le dirigió una media sonrisa.

—No es cierto— le dijo, apresuradamente, antes de que se lo tomara realmente a mal. Itachi no dio señales de haber cambiado de actitud desde el primer momento en que le había hablado esa noche. Sasori detestaba eso, ¿cómo podía, enserio, ser alguien tan…indiferente? Es decir, él lo era, pero…Itachi…Siempre parecía tener una máscara de seriedad que rayaba en algo parecido a la superioridad, y él, en la experiencia —Te ofendiste, ¿cierto?

—Para nada— contestó Itachi. Su mirada se dirigió a los cuerpos recostados y se detuvo en la del rubio, que roncaba ligeramente —¿Por qué regresaste? Quiero decir, sé por qué lo hiciste, pero… ¿Es en serio?

—¿Y por qué crees que regresé? — soltó Sasori, sonrojándose un poco e intentando eludir su propia respuesta. Itachi se giro a verlo, lanzando una melodiosa risa —¿Qué?

—Por favor…Se ve que tú y Deidara son muy amigos. O, al menos lo suficiente…

—Eso no es verdad— susurró Sasori con cierta fuerza, casi olvidando que todos los demás estaban dormidos. Tanto él como el Yokai de ojos negros se volvieron a ver si alguien había despertado, al ver que no era así, Sasori se volvió hacia Itachi —Ese mocoso no es mi amigo. Solamente…No podía dejarlo ahí para que muriera. Podría servirme contra Onoki.

Itachi guardó silencio un segundo, y en el instante, el pelirrojo se percato de que apretaba los puños y los dientes, evitando emitir un sonoro rugido.

—No digas eso— le reprochó con furia denotada en la voz —Deidara es uno de los únicos humanos que pueden tener una buena visión del mundo en verdadera paz, y no quiero que le pase nada.

El pelirrojo también tuvo que contener un rugido. De pronto su conversación estaba tomando un rumbo distinto al esperado, y la sensación de amenaza entre uno y otro era latente y de pronto tan sólida que pareciera que de estirar la mano, alguno podría tocar la hostilidad.

—No le haré nada— contestó Sasori, intentando controlarse. ¿Qué se creía ese maldito Yokai? Inmediatamente se sintió relajado, por la apariencia apacible que Itachi había adquirido repentinamente —¿Qué?

—Si estás diciendo la verdad… eso se verá— hizo una pausa y miro el cielo —Ahora, deberías de descansar, en serio. Pasado mañana querrán llegar todos a Konoha y…

—Mejor ve tu a dormir— le cortó, sonando demasiado arrogante —Yo puedo montar guardia por el resto de la noche. Ya no quiero dormir. Además, creo que gracias a tus cambios de humor me dará algo.

—Espero que no serio— contestó mientras se ponía de pie y se estiraba —Vale, pues. Quédate a cuidar y yo iré a descansar. No lo requiero ahora, pero no lo voy a rechazar— comenzó a caminar en dirección a su futon, pero de pronto se detuvo y se giro hacia Sasori —A propósito… Aquella caja de música, ¿es tuya? ¿De dónde la sacaste? ¿Fuiste a por ella o simplemente regresaste cuando supiste (váyase a saber por qué), que eso podría despertar a Deidara?

Sasori lo miró largos segundos.

—Eso no importa, ¿o sí? — fue lo único que atino a contestar.

Itachi suspiro y negó con la cabeza una vez.

—De todos modos, qué bueno que lo hiciste— y sin decir más, se recostó en el suelo y no dio señales de movimiento hasta que por fin se pusieron en marcha, horas después.

**0*0*0**

_Parecía que podía sentirse fresco con el agua puerca resbalando por su rostro, pero la verdad es que le costaba trabajo no asquearse con el sabor amargo que llegaba a atravesar sus labios y era saboreada por su lengua. Escupió al suelo y levantó la mirada. El cielo estaba un poco claro, y las calles no levantaban demasiada arena. Él se levantó y sintió el peso de su cuerpo, el de sus pies al haberse hincado tanto tiempo como para que se le durmieran y ahora le cosquillearan con una extraña fuerza dolorosa, como si le pincharan miles de colmillitos en las pantorrillas. Una mano se poso sobre su hombro y él volteó a ver a aquel hombre, el único que se atrevería a entregarle un gesto de afecto donde todos odiaban a los suyos, e inmediatamente sonrió. Sabía con quién se encontraría, pero aún así, era interesante sentir como todos sus nervios parecían salir a flor de piel. Hubo una especie de retortijón en su estomago y de pronto…_

Abrió los ojos ante el sonido de algo moverse en la oscuridad. ¿Cómo podía haberse quedado dormido? Hum, más bien, parecía que había echado unas pocas cabezaditas, pero eso podría resultar demasiado peligroso.

Con una agilidad sobrehumana —algo que claro, distinguía a los Yokai sobre todos los mundanos— desenfundó uno de sus cuchillos y se preparó para lanzarlo en la menor señal de un movimiento en falso.

Una ligera brisa fresca le acarició el rostro, justo en el momento en que Deidara aparecía de entre las sombras y seguidamente alzaba los brazos en señal de "No tener armas", ahí parado a unos cuantos metros de distancia. Sasori primero parpadeo sorprendido, y seguidamente, trató de ubicar a Deidara en espacio y tiempo; Parecía sentirse todavía un poco somnoliento y el recuerdo de aquellos ojos dorados parecían confundirle un poco y provocar una densa neblina alrededor de sus pensamientos coherentes, por lo que tardó en hilar el tiempo en el que se encontraba realmente ahora.

Maldijo interiormente mientras bajaba el cuchillo. ¿Es acaso que eso no iba a terminar nunca? Ahora incluso hasta un débil humano lograba sobresaltarlo. Su corazón se había acelerado al máximo, y eso que no había sentido casi nunca esa especie de temor combinada con emoción. Todavía no serían más de las cuatro de la madrugada, y la mañana empezaba a aclararse, aunque como siempre, las eternas nubes grisáceas cubrían el cielo y desaparecían la tan ansiada luz del sol. Durante un segundo, Sasori imagino que la tierra no podría seguir subsistiendo de las técnicas que utilizaban algunos _hechiceros _para hacerse con una buena colecta de comida, que además, solo era compartida por aquellos que podían pagarla.

—Soy yo, Sasori— le dijo el rubio, con una sonrisa nerviosa —Lo siento. Te has quedado dormido, ¿verdad? No quería despertarte, hum.

—No digas tonterías, mocoso. Estoy montando guardia, no me habría quedado dormido.

Al rubio le dieron ganas de rascarle las orejas y hacerle sucumbir de manera tal que admitiera lo que claramente había pasado. Sin embargo, seguro que con eso se granjeaba el rencor eterno del pelirrojo, y ahora…definitivamente no quería eso; Se sonrojo violentamente durante unos segundos y luego de que logró tranquilizarse se acercó a Sasori con cierta cautela.

—¿Qué haces levantado, de todos modos? — le reprochó Sasori, tallándose disimuladamente los ojos, para no dar a sabiendas su pequeña siesta —Es peligroso andar por ahí solo. ¿No lo has comprendido?

—Tenía que hacer del baño, hum.

—Hmph. Qué excusa— le soltó, haciendo acopio de una especie de malhumor fingido y le dedico una especie de sonrisa burlona —Anda, mejor vete a dormir un rato más. Seguro que no tardan en despertarse los demás.

—¿Podría mejor quedarme contigo? Siento que con aquel letargo en que me he sometido logré acumular el sueño suficiente para cubrir toda mi vida, hum.

—Lo dudo— contestó con cierta amargura, pensando en los horribles días que cualquiera con sentido común podría esperar.

De momento se limitó a pensar la sugerencia de Deidara durante unos segundos. La verdad es que la compañía usualmente le molestaba, pero ahora, su cuerpo parecía querer echarle en cara cada día en que se desvelo para protegerse a sí mismo la espalda, y deseaba dormir. En vista de que su actitud estaba siendo demasiado mediocre, sería mejor tener un par de ojos más para vigilar las pocas horas que quedaban, no fuera a quedarse dormido de nuevo y algo malo pasara. Sin embargo… De haber podido escoger con quién hacer vigilia, el que menos hubiera querido tener al lado era a Deidara, y no precisamente porque le considerara débil, distraído o tonto —como él quería asegurarse de hacerse creer—.

—Como quieras, mientras después no salgas con que necesitas que te lleven a cuestas durante el trayecto a Konoha— le concedió mientras se hacía a un lado y recargaba el codo en la rodilla y la cabeza en la mano. Deidara hizo lo propio y se sentó, cuando estaba a punto de conversar, Sasori le cortó —Y sin hablar. No queremos despertar a los demás, ¿o sí?

Deidara cerró la boca inmediatamente. Estar en silencio no era lo que había planeado como mejor, pero estaba bien. Por alguna razón, el simple hecho de estar con Sasori parecía darle un sentido extraño a todo, pero parecía complementar cualquier cosa —sí, aunque la expresión fuera estúpida—. Cerró los ojos en actitud risueña, mientras una sonrisa comenzaba a cruzar por su rostro. Sasori le miró con una ceja arqueada pero no se atrevió a mencionar nada.

En vez eso, se mantuvo mirando fijamente a Deidara por largo rato, nada dispuesto a romper el silencio —que en su opinión era agradable— y poder deleitarse con la figura del oriundo de la roca. Entreteniéndose con la suave línea que marcaba los pómulos juveniles y los ojos rasgados y delineados naturalmente, en los cabellos que caían como una cascada de oro hasta la cintura, en la nariz fina y recta, para no olvidarse tampoco de la tenue línea de sus labios. Reparó en lo delgado de aquel cuerpo, que sin embargo, se veía fortalecido por horas de ejercicio, no demasiadas para resultar en conejos, bíceps y demás muy marcados, sino que apenas se podía ver la firmeza de éstos mismos.

Durante esos largos segundos —que fueron pocos pero que se le antojaron como una eternidad—, el pelirrojo no logró apartar la mirada del chico. Una extraña y poderosa idea de rodearlo con los brazos se le hizo presente…Y durante un segundo pareció como si…

Deidara abrió los ojos, sintiendo la pesada mirada de Sasori y volvió su completa atención hacia él. El Yokai inmediatamente quiso apartar los ojos, pero un extraño impulso —no, sería mejor decir que se trataba de un poderoso deseo o simple tenacidad y orgullo—, hizo que mantuviera aquel contacto visual que pareció arrancarle una probada a la eternidad, para regalárselas a ambos en ese momento. El rubio se sonrojo violentamente ante la intensidad de aquel momento y apartó la mirada instantes después. Sasori soltó el aire que —según parecía—, había estado conteniendo.

—¿Qué sucede, Sasori, hum? — preguntó Deidara, intentando que su voz no sonara demasiado ronca. Sasori negó con la cabeza y volvió la mirada hacia los Akatsuki, que no parecían percatarse de aquella plática —¿Por qué me mirabas así, hum?

—Estaba pensando…— contestó, taciturno. Cerró los ojos e intentó ordenar sus pensamientos.

—¿A sí? ¿En qué?

Sasori lo miró, y de pronto sonrió levemente. De manera arrogante, levantó la mano derecha y la llevó hasta su propio rostro, junto las yemas de los dedos con la palma, dejando solo el índice erguido. Lo llevó lentamente hasta sus labios, en señal de "guarda silencio". Mientras Deidara hacía un puchero, en los ojos del Yokai apareció, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, una especie de destello, que si bien podía significar diversión, podría ser otro tanto de felicidad —aunque por supuesto, Sasori apenas si pensó que podría ser eso—, y para cuando Deidara notó esto —porque todo hay que decirlo, y él notó este cambio en esos ojos dorados—, desapareció así, sin más.

Durante otros minutos permanecieron en silencio, siempre con ojo avizor sobre si de repente hubiera indicios de demonios o de…

Las orejas de Sasori se pusieron erguidas en solo un segundo y se puso de pie. Deidara se le quedo mirando, curioso y preocupado.

—¿Qué pasa, Sasori? — preguntó, y de repente, una idea se le vino a la cabeza (acompañada por un escalofrío) —¿Demonios, hum?

—Yokai— contestó, y de su pecho salió un rugido. Deidara abrió los ojos de par en par y observó como Akatsuki se alertaba ante el gruñido de Sasori, y el rubio tuvo que preguntarse si con eso lograban comunicarse sin palabras, porque inmediatamente todos se habían puesto de pie. Sasori le jaló de la mano y lo puso detrás de su cuerpo —No te muevas, están cerca.

—¡Ah! — exclamó el rubio mientras Itachi hacía lo mismo y lo dejaba en el semi circulo que los Yokai formaban a su alrededor y al de Yuu, que se despertaba apenas sobresaltado y miraba desubicado a todos lados y, cuando al fin atino a ponerse de pie, se aferro a las piernas de Deidara. Éste le miro, ligeramente incómodo (puede que le hubiera salvado, pero la verdad, no tenía demasiada mano con los niños), sin embargo hizo acopio de lo único que se le ocurrió decir en esos momentos: —Tranquilo, todo estará bien.

A lo lejos comenzó a escucharse el trote de varias personas y por el este, los Akatsuki vieron acercarse una ligera nube que se levantaba desde la tierra en perfecta sincronía y que además, se dirigía hacia ellos. Madara se puso delante y Pein le siguió, como el segundo cabecilla.

—¡Malditos ateos! — refunfuñó Hidan, segundos antes de que la nube se acercara demasiado y mientras desenvainaba su guadaña —¡Estaba soñando con Jashin!

Kakuzu lo miró, aparentemente despreocupado por el asunto de los Yokai que se acercaban a gran velocidad.

—¿Y qué te _estaba haciendo _en tu sueño? — se burló y seguidamente, lanzó una fuerte carcajada. Hidan lo miró, furioso y además, sonrojado.

—¡Viejo avaro y pervertido de la gran…!

—¡A callar! — los silencio, como siempre, Pein.

Sasori miró un momento a ambos humanos, pero al segundo siguiente fijo la mirada en los seis Yokai que se detenían frente. No debían de ser mucho mayores que Itachi o Hidan, y vestían con ropas grises y una enorme cuerda morada que se amarraban en la cintura, dejando salir un moño detrás. Tres eran de cabello blanco, había un gordo peli naranja, una mujer pelirroja y de ojos cafés, y un chico de pelo y ojos negros.

Se mantuvieron observándose con algo parecido a las ansías y la cautela mientras serpenteaban con la mirada a los que estaban enfrente.

Sasori, sin embargo, solo podía mirar al que iba al frente, abriendo una especie de marcha con forma de la punta de una flecha. Intentó no desviar sus pensamientos del pasado al presente, pero resultaba un poco difícil ya que su cabeza formaba imágenes borrosas —y casi siempre en cámara lenta— de los ojos amarillentos y rasgados, de una sonrisa alargada y escalofriante que parecía estar susurrando palabras que no tenían ninguna cohesión. Sasori había tenido entonces que sacudir la cabeza, sintiéndose un poco mareado cuando notó que no se podía mover, pues el Yokai que estaba frente a él lo sujetaba de los hombros e impedía que se moviera. El cielo oscuro, como un profundo abismo se extendía frente a sus ojos mientras los largos cabellos del mayor le cosquilleaba en el cuello y la barbilla. No podía moverse, y la certeza de que iban a matarlo le agobió. Por alguna razón tampoco era capaz de gritar y ni siquiera de gemir para que alguien acudiera a su ayuda. Muy tarde recordó haberse dado cuenta de que le apretaban el cuello con fuerza, y que el aire ya no pasaba a sus pulmones, que en realidad todo parecía estarse llenando de un sopor angustiante. Pero entre el sueño que comenzaba a vencerle, distinguió la voz en su oído: "_Él te va a traicionar pronto. Tienes que venir con nosotros. Créeme, somos tus amigos…"; _Y de pronto ahí estaba la risa aguda y la que le seguía, con el chico de cabellos blancos tirando de su cabeza hacia atrás exageradamente. "_Nada será lo que tú esperas. Tu mundo _perfecto _se derrumbara…Sasori. Con eso sí que puedes contar". _

En el presente, un escalofrío y una sensación de ahogo volvieron a la realidad a Sasori y rugió todavía más fuerte, emitiendo un sonido gutural que no se creía capaz de hacer nunca frente a nadie, ni siquiera frente a Sandaime.

—¿Akatsuki? — preguntó burlonamente el cabecilla, de melena blanca, ojos negros y unas gafas circulares y un poco enormes —¡Vaya, vaya! Lo que traen los Tres Hermanos cada día es más interesante.

—Los del Sonido… ¿O prefieren ahora que los llamen Hebi? Escuché que Orochimaru había asumido el puesto de su líder y de los pocos sobrevivientes que tuvo la aldea del Sonido cuando marcharon a la Aldea de la Niebla— soltó Madara, un poco despectivamente. Los Akatsuki parecieron rugir, sin embargo, Deidara y Yuu no entendían demasiado. El rubio se sorprendió de que Sasori también empezara a rugir, no como si quisiera seguir a los demás, sino, con verdadero sentimiento. El peli blanco sonrió y miró hacia la dirección donde se encontraba el Yokai pelirrojo.

—¡Esto sí que es una sorpresa! — gritó mientras aplaudía, e ignoraba deliberadamente el cuestionamiento del Uchiha mayor. Sus secuaces rieron a carcajada suelta. Luego se acercó, al parecer, ignorando a los dos humanos que se encontraban en el centro.

—¿Qué es una sorpresa? — soltó impertinentemente Hidan, más queriendo provocar una riña que por verdadero interés. Venga, no habían visto demonios desde que salieron de Iwa, estaba aburrido.

—¡Sasori! — exclamó el joven de cabellos platinados, haciendo caso omiso de los demás. El pelirrojo rugió todavía más —Uy. Veo que alguien está de malhumor (aunque eso pasaba demasiado frecuentemente, ¿verdad?) — hizo una pausa y miró al Uchiha mayor, el cual le observaba con el ceño fruncido —El poderoso Madara. ¿Qué le trae por aquí?

—Supongo que lo mismo que a tí— respondió de manera cortés. Miró al resto de los Yokai que acompañaban al otro —¿Algún detalle importante que puedas compartir con nosotros?

—Ah. Sabes perfectamente que Orochimaru te tiene un poco más de estima que a los otros líderes ridículos, pero aún así, creo que no deberías aprovecharte demasiado.

—¡Como si nos hiciera mucha falta tu ayuda! — refunfuñó Hidan, y Pein volvió a callarlo con la mirada.

—Me malinterpretas, Kabuto— dijo Madara, con tono condescendiente. Sasori anotó mentalmente aquel nombre en cuanto lo escucho —Solo he querido compartir información.

—Bueno…— contestó el otro, lanzando una media sonrisa, y volvió a dirigir la mirada hacia el pelirrojo —Supimos que Iwa fue atacada.

—Lo que te dijeron es cierto— respondió Madara, irguiéndose para hacer perder de vista a Deidara y Yuu —Pero ya no queda ningún demonio que destruir. Todo ha finalizado…relativamente pronto.

—Akatsuki si que hace grandes cambios en nuestro mundo, ¿eh? — Kabuto volteó su atención a Hebi, que asintieron con una mirada burlona —En todo caso, salvar humanos para nosotros es lo menos importante del planeta. Porque diferimos completamente de los propósitos de Akatsuki.

—¿Van a buscar sustento? — inquirió Itachi, con las cejas arqueadas —Iwa quedo devastada por el veneno de un Demonio Mayor, un carroñero.

Kabuto se encogió de hombros, más sin embargo, pareció irritado por el comentario del otro Uchiha.

—Gracias por ahorrarnos camino, supongo— le soltó con cierta amargura. Madara miró a su sobrino, Itachi tenía la cualidad (a veces para bien, otras para mal) de intentar evitar las menores muertes posibles, aunque, en este caso, una enfrentamiento cuando Hebi descubriera a Deidara y Yuu podría provocar varios decesos indeseables, incluso en Akatsuki —De todos modos, las armas apuesto a que nos serán útiles.

—¿A caso planean una revolución nuevamente? — preguntó Madara, visiblemente sorprendido.

—La revolución está desde hace ya muchos años, Madara. La cosa, es que hay que buscar un buen bando…— miró de un lado a otro, como si esperara que alguien los estuviera escuchando —Orochimaru los invita a volverse con nosotros. Tendremos ventaja, los humanos que quedan no serán ningún fuerte para nosotros. Volveremos a tener la gloria.

—Ah, en un principio la Gloria no era nunca nuestra. El error de los Yokai es que comenzamos a creernos dioses— replicó el Uchiha, con una sonrisa amigable, a pesar del insulto implícito en su comentario. Kabuto frunció el ceño y negó con la cabeza.

—Unirse con los humanos solo atraerá problemas para ustedes, porque al final, ellos solo buscan su conveniencia. Al final, ellos los traicionaran… ¿Verdad? — preguntó, dirigiéndole una significativa mirada a Sasori, que pareció sentirse atraído ante la idea de ir y golpear al sujeto tan fuerte, que le pudiera romper la quijada y despertar a sus ancestros —¿Sasori? No me digas que prefieres unirte a tremendos remedos de Yokai que a nosotros, _otra vez_. ¿Salvar humanos? ¡Debes estar de broma!

Akatsuki miró a Sasori, que hacía lo posible por mirarse indiferente. Mientras, en la mente de Deidara se formó una especie de conjetura sobre el pasado del pelirrojo, algo que hasta entonces, había decidido que dejaría a un lado, por el bienestar de su…Convivencia —¿sería esa la palabra que buscaba? —, aunque claro que nunca se había dejado de preguntar qué había sucedido realmente con Sasori.

Y lo que siguió fue demasiado rápido como para poder darse cuenta de ello, siquiera. Un cuchillo pasó silbándole a Deidara en el oído y le hizo un corte en la mejilla visible. Fue tanto el pasmo de lo ocurrido, que al rubio no le dolería hasta mucho después. Yuu lanzó un grito asustado y se aferró más a las piernas de Deidara —quien había llevado la mano a donde estaba su espada antaño, y se sorprendía de no encontrarla, hasta que recordó a Sasori arrebatándose la de las manos—. Uno de los Yokai de Hebi, de cabello negro y piel morena, ya avanzaba hacia Deidara, cuando de pronto, recibió una patada en el estomago por parte de Sasori, que apenas había alcanzado a reaccionar de su estupor. El golpe tiró de costado al otro que se puso de pie rápidamente, cogiendo una espada del cinto, pero para entonces, Itachi ya lo amenazaba con la ballesta, y Sasori rugía a su lado, con un cuchillo en mano y ya casi dispuesto a lanzarse para matar —a Itachi casi le sorprendió que no lo hubiera hecho ya—.

—Ellos dos vienen con nosotros— les indicó Itachi, entre dientes, sin apartar la atención del primer atacante.

Los miembros de Hebi rugieron simultáneamente y se pusieron en posición de ataque, a excepción de Kabuto, que hizo cuentas de la ventaja que había en Akatsuki y que carecía en ellos, en especial cuando de pronto, Hidan sonreía como maníaco y blandía su guadaña, cuando Kisame sacó una enorme espada que máximo, podría sacar la altura total de Madara —la que, a propósito, era mucha—, y Kakuzu junto con Konan, Pein y Tobi, sacaban espadas y rugían. Pero, la verdadera amenaza se le mostró cuando del pecho del Uchiha mayor surgió un gruñido poderoso, que, de haber sido tangible, habría logrado tirar a Hebi al suelo.

—¡ALTO! — gritó Kabuto a sus subordinados. Y ellos lo miraron con coraje, dispuestos a replicar. El peli blanco miró a Madara, con una sonrisa nerviosa —Un pequeño malentendido. Creo que Kidomaru se ha dejado llevar demasiado, ¿cierto? — le soltó al sujeto tirado en el suelo, donde Sasori e Itachi no le apartaban la mirada.

—Él es el nieto de Onoki— fue lo único que contestó éste, de manera ponzoñosa, mientras fulminaba con la mirada a Deidara. El rubio relajó los músculos de los hombros.

—¡Otra vez con esa mierda, hum! — soltó, enfurecido y con una vena en la sien palpitándole a punto de estallar.

Kabuto levantó la mirada, sorprendido. Reparaba —y tenía que admitirlo— por primera vez en el rubio y descubrió que lo que decía Kidomaru era verdad. ¿A caso Akatsuki estaba loco? ¡Eran unos traidores! Sin embargo, ahora no quería ningún problema con ellos…Puede, que este asunto pudiera resultar favorable. Observó a Sasori, quien —a todas vistas— parecía ser el más encolerizado por el asunto y abrió los ojos de par en par. Sasori, pensó, tenía la mala suerte de encariñarse con los humanos que estaban destinados a partirle la existencia. Con esos pensamientos, Kabuto levantó las manos en señal de rendición.

—Será mejor que Hebi y yo nos marchemos…— dijo.

—¡Pero Kabuto…!— comenzó a decir la muchacha, mirando alternadamente a Akatsuki y a Kabuto —¡Acaban de salvar al bastardo del sucesor de Onoki!

Deidara abrió los ojos sorprendido. Inmediatamente se puso colorado y se acercó a Tobi, a quien le arrancó la espada de la mano y se dirigió a la muchacha, apenas detenido por Konan y Tobi, que decidieron intervenir antes de que algo sucediera. Yuu se había quedado mirándolos, y Madara arqueo una ceja en dirección a la joven pelirroja.

—¡Vuelve a decirme bastardo, zorra, hum! — gritó de manera terca Deidara mientras se debatía entre el agarre de los Akatsuki.

—¡Eres un…!— un cuchillo salió en dirección a ella, apenas cortándole unos cuantos cabellos.

—La próxima vez lo clavaré en tu ojo— le amenazó Sasori, sacando el otro cuchillo. Se volvió a hacer el silencio, todos conscientes de la veracidad de esa amenaza. Madara suspiro segundos después.

—Itachi, Sasori— mandó el Uchiha mayor —Dejen al miembro de Hebi. Haremos de cuenta que esto nunca pasó…Pero espero que no vuelva a repetirse— miró a Kabuto, que asentía exagerando su reverencia a modo de respeto y paz —Nosotros cuidamos de la fragilidad de la paz, y no nos interesa si es el hijo del mismo Onoki.

—¡Traidores! — soltó el gordo, fulminándoles con la mirada. Kabuto le miró con reprimenda —No pueden pensar de esa manera…

—Es nuestra manera de pensar, y claro que es un decir— intervino Madara, frunciendo el ceño —Tampoco somos tan estúpidos para mantener a salvo a quienes intentarían matarnos.

—Oh, a veces de los que más te tienes que preocupar son de los mansos, Madara— comentó Kabuto, a modo de dar finalizada la discusión con una advertencia amistosa. Su mirada volvió a Sasori y sonrió burlonamente, el pelirrojo pareció estar a punto de lanzarle el cuchillo, con toda la intención de no fallar —De todos modos, todavía sigue en pie la invitación de mi Señor. Espero… que para cuando se den cuenta de la verdad, no sea demasiado tarde. Ahora nos vamos…No quiero problemas— miró a Madara, exageradamente suplicante —¿Pueden dejar a mi subordinado?

Itachi miró a su tío, sin dejar de apuntar con la ballesta. Parecía claro que Kabuto no quería cargarse a nadie en ese momento y cuando Madara le devolvió la mirada, el Uchiha apartó la ballesta. Kidomaru se puso de pie altaneramente y alzó la barbilla, orgulloso y nada arrepentido de lo que había hecho —en su mente, solo estaban las palabras "unos pocos milímetros más y nos habríamos librado de una peste" — y se fue a con sus compañeros.

Kabuto empezó a retroceder con cuidado —desconfiaba de Hidan, que miraba a Madara con cara de "¿Esto va a ser todo? ¿En serio?" —, seguido de los demás. Al final, cuando estuvieron a un par de metros, Kabuto volvió a echar a correr, con Hebi detrás, todos aún pendientes de que se pudiera producir algún cambio en la aparente decisión de dejarlos ir.

Deidara seguía blasfemando, harto de que no dejaran de criticarlo más que por el hecho de ser el nieto de Onoki. Lo hacía sentir frustrado, en la eterna sombra dl anciano, una que jamás lo dejaría de marcar como _odiado _por… Por los Yokai. Al fin logró quedarse quieto —aunque su cuerpo era sacudido por unos cuantos temblores—, y bajó la cabeza, haciendo que su cabello le cubriera los ojos con una sombra. Akatsuki le dio su entera atención, esperando algún sonido…Algo que indicara que todavía…Pero durante varios segundos no hubo nada, y seguido, Deidara comenzó a caminar en la dirección a la que habían estado andando durante toda la mañana, en un profundo silencio.

—¿Deidara sempai? — preguntó Tobi, al que ignoro completamente. Itachi parpadeo, siguiendo al rubio con la mirada (como todos los demás), y Sasori, él ni siquiera se digno a observarlo.

Y eso último es lo único que Deidara sabía que sucedía en ese momento que pudiera importarle: Era el inminente hecho de que Sasori, en algún rincón de su ser, le consideraba a él tan culpable de las desgracias —fueran cuales fueran— que le sucedieron, como al mismísimo Onoki. El mismo pelirrojo lo había demostrado en más de una ocasión, y, antes de que los demonios atacaran Iwa, en la mirada de Sasori se leía el pensamiento de que mataría a su abuelo, y a todos los que tuvieran relación con él; Desearía que dejaran de verlo como el nieto de Onoki… Quería que lo vieran y solo apreciaran a Deidara, ni siquiera decir "_él es Deidara, el de Iwa", _no, solo…Solo quería que lo vieran por ser él mismo_. _

Se detuvo, consciente de que nadie le estaba siguiendo el paso. No le extrañaba. Esos Yokai los habían llamado traidores por haberle salvado, y… De pronto, Yuu avanzó hasta él y se puso a su lado. Deidara lo miró, un tanto sorprendido cuando le niño le dirigió una gran sonrisa. A los pocos segundos, Tobi e Itachi estaban con él también.

—No les haga caso a esos Yokai, sempai— le dijo Tobi, ladeando la cabeza. Itachi le lanzó una sonrisa (y, sabiendo lo especial que debía de ser eso, apreció el gesto) —No saben lo que dicen.

Deidara asintió, sintiéndose remotamente mejor. De momento, se digno a ver como el resto de Akatsuki volvía a su actitud normal y caminaban como si nunca hubiera sucedido el encuentro con Hebi. Todos, menos Sasori, que se quedo parado mirando el suelo. Durante un instante, el rubio creyó que él se daría media vuelta y seguiría a los otros, y, cuando cruzaron mirada, algo dentro de su cuerpo se rompió. Podía ver la confusión en Sasori, la indecisión sobre qué debía de hacer. Algo le dijo que Madara —ni ningún otro Akatsuki— le reclamaría irse, y algo también menciono que eso es lo que el Yokai de ojos miel quería.

Una fuerte brisa les acarició durante un segundo a todos, y Deidara no quiso parpadear. Sasori era muy rápido, ¿qué tal si cerraba los ojos y al abrirlos, él ya no se encontraba ahí? ¿Qué tal si le daba la espalda? Quería al menos, transmitirle con la mirada que no se lo echaría en cara. Sabía cuánto detestaba Sasori a Onoki, y por ende, que el sentimiento debía de ser también recíproco con él.

Nadie le instó a caminar, y antes de darse cuenta, le habían dejado un espacio lo suficientemente grande como para sentirse solo, aunque no se habían alejado más de un metro. Yuu seguía aferrando su mano, y mirando a Sasori, que parecía continuar debatiéndose entre lo que debía hacer.

—¿Sasori samma? — le llamó Yuu, con los ojos suplicantes. Sasori lo miró un segundo —¿Qué hace?

Deidara se quedo quieto, el viento movía sus cabellos y los de Sasori. De pronto, la brisa se detuvo, y todo pareció quedarse inmóvil. Deidara abrió la boca para decir algo, pero enseguida un nudo en la garganta se lo impidió. Carraspeo.

—¿Te vas a ir? — preguntó, con un susurro apenas audible —Nadie te lo echará en cara, Sasori. Si eso es lo que quieres, hum.

El pelirrojo parpadeo, como si hubiera despertado apenas de sus ensoñaciones. Pareció mirar _de verdad _al rubio por primera vez desde que sucedió lo de Hebi. Sin embargo, parecía muy consciente de a qué se había estado refiriendo el otro.

—_Si quisiera_— susurró Sasori, de manera taciturna.

Esperó unos segundos y eludió la mirada del rubio, se dio media vuelta y camino hacia la otra dirección. A Deidara se le hizo un hueco en el estomago, y, como si se tratara de muy lejos, escucho como Hidan preguntaba algo que sonaba parecido a: "¿Qué, con toda la pasión de Jashin, está haciendo ese chibi colorín?". Justo cuando termino de decir eso, y Deidara sentía como el mundo le daba vueltas, Sasori se había agachado y tenía la yema de los dedos rozando la punta de su cuchillo, clavado a unos cuantos metros de distancia. Sus orejas se movieron en una especie de tic nervioso. Recogió el cuchillo y miró a Hidan, enfurecido.

—¿¡Cómo me has dicho, fanático religioso! — le gritó, haciendo ademán de querer arrojarle el arma. Deidara soltó el aire que había estado guardando —¡Te enseñaré quién es realmente el _chibi colorín_!

—¡Me vendría bien destazar algo para esta tarde tan abu…!— su oración quedó ahogada cuando Kakuzu lo empujo y cayó sobre el suelo, con la boca abierta lo suficiente como para tragar tierra. El albino se quedo ahí un par de segundos.

—¡Cierra la boca, idiota! —le gritó Kakuzu, cruzado de brazos. Hidan se levantó y lo fulmino con la mirada, mientras escupía tierra.

—¡Maldito ateo! ¿Cómo te atreves a hacerme eso?

—Hidan. Kakuzu— los llamó Pein y antes de que cualquiera dijera nada, el dúo de Yokai peleoneros estaban en el suelo ciertamente adoloridos, y un Pein encabezaba la marcha, enojado.

Tobi rió y sacudió las manos cuando el peli naranja pasó a un lado e Itachi miró a Sasori, que se acercaba y recogía su segundo cuchillo. Deidara y Yuu lo seguían, el primero con una sonrisa ligera y el segundo, sujetándose de la ropa del pelirrojo, riendo feliz. Sasori le dirigió una mirada al pelinegro cuando pasó a su lado, e Itachi hizo lo mismo.

—¿Qué miras ahora? — le preguntó déspota Sasori. Itachi negó con la cabeza y sonrió de manera imperceptible mientras los seguía caminando y cuidando la retaguardia.

Faltaba entonces un día para llegar a Konoha.

**0*0*0**

Por mucho que hiciera parecer lo contrario, Sasori no dejaba de pensar en Kabuto. En la palabra "traidor" que iba a junta con Deidara, y a la inminente insinuación que el de Hebi le había hecho relacionada con Sandaime. Aún ahora, creía que tenía el derecho de escoger bando, y seguía indeciso. De lo que, no se estaba dando cuenta, es de que, entre más tiempo pasaba al lado de Akatsuki —y más precisamente del rubio y el niño—, más ligado se sentía a esa caótica organización.

No le interesaba la paz de la que hablaba Madara, y tampoco quería un lugar en que sentirse aceptado por los humanos o incluso por los mismos Yokai. Sin embargo,  
>se sentía cada vez más en el pasado, y eso, tanto le dolía como le gustaba. Era una especie de placer doloroso, que le hizo pensar, en que se estaba convirtiendo en todo un masoquista. Si supiera lo que le convenía, habría dado media vuelta en ese momento, cuando la decisión de hacerlo estaba prácticamente tomada… Pero, no supo hasta esa noche, mientras se preparaba para dormir, que eso no era del todo cierto, y que, tenía que empezar a aceptar, que, Deidara y Yuu se habían empezado a transformar en algo significativo para él. En especial, el primero.<p>

Dio una vuelta en aquel ahora incómodo futon y se preguntó nuevamente si estaba realmente seguro de querer estar en Akatsuki…De si realmente quería ser considerado como un traidor por los demás Yokai, aun si antes de esa tarde él se hubiera asegurado de que las opiniones de los otros de su especie no le interesaban. A una cierta distancia de adonde se había volteado estaba Deidara, dormitando a pierna suelta. Las repentinas ganas de acariciarle el rostro eran algo que apenas sí podía controlar.

Se sentó y se frotó el rostro con cierta violencia. Tenía que dejar de pensar en tonterías. Y encima, necesitaba… Giró la mirada de un lado a otro, intentando ubicar a Hidan o Kakuzu, pues a alguno de ellos le había tocado la vigilia. Sin embargo, no se encontró con ninguno de los dos. ¿Habrían ido a hacer un perímetro?; Ya que la noche pasada su intento de paseo se había visto interrumpido por Itachi, esta vez decidió aprovecharse de la aparente ausencia del dúo para escabullirse. Quizá entonces pudiera organizar la cabeza y dejar claras las ideas, porque así como estaba, seguramente no lograría llegar a nada.

Se puso de pie y con cuidado se separó de Akatsuki. También se aseguro de que llevaba los cuchillos en el cinto y se anotó mentalmente que debía de conseguir una espada. Tal vez, pensó, habría sido buena idea haber regresado por las espadas que perdió cuando aquel demonio mayor los atacó. Sin embargo, había tenido que salvar a Deidara.

Sonrió levemente, en realidad, no se sentía tan arrepentido como podía parecer, o, como sería lógico suponer que estaría. Sin embargo, la mueca se le esfumó al segundo siguiente, cuando las palabras de Kabuto hicieron eco en su mente. Hasta ese momento, no había pensado en la posibilidad de que Deidara —como lo había dicho Kabuto— se volviera para él alguien como Sandaime.

Mentiría si dijera que la idea no le atemorizo lo suficiente como para helarle la sangre. Y durante ese instante, realmente consideró desaparecer de ahí. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¡Volvía a sentirse a gusto con un humano! La sola mención de tan repugnante idea hizo que deseara tener algo contra lo que golpearse la cabeza repetidas veces hasta quedar completamente inconsciente, para que entonces sí tuviera sentido la elección que al parecer, estaba llevando a cabo, sin ser meramente consciente de estarlo haciendo.

No quería volver a…repetir _eso. _Sabía perfectamente que Kabuto tenía razón, y lo más sensato sería…

—¿Estás pensando todavía en irte?

Sasori pegó un salto antes de darse media vuelta y encontrarse con Itachi, que arqueaba las cejas. Pero… ¿Qué demonios…? ¿Cómo, maldita sea, Itachi se aparecía tan de repente? ¿A caso sabía lo que pensaba? El pelirrojo lo fulmino con la mirada.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? Creí que la guardia le tocaba a Hidan y Kakuzu— fue lo único que atino a contestar. Itachi lo miró y se encogió de hombros.

—Bueno, no te extrañes demasiado…— le contestó con una media sonrisa —La verdad es que padezco insomnio.

—A mí no me importa qué tengas— atajó, de malhumor. Sin embargo, anotando como dato (inútil, claro) el por qué de las ojeras tan pronunciadas —Pero comienzo a pensar que no haces más que seguirme. ¿Por qué apareces así de pronto?

—Te estabas alejando del campamento. Supongo que quería asegurarme de lo que planeabas hacer.

—¿Por qué te interesaría?

Silencio. Itachi ladeó un poco la cabeza y sus orejas se alzaron, parecía una especie de ángel vengador. Sasori lo contempló, curioso de la respuesta, sin embargo, el Uchiha se encogió de hombros.

—Lo has hecho de nuevo— contestó, y sonrió burlonamente. Ante la implícita duda en la expresión de Sasori, agregó (como si se tratara de lo más obvio del planeta): —Quedarte, me refiero.

—Y eso, parece que te molesta, ¿cierto? — respondió, intentando eludir la atención ante la respuesta, pues lo más cercano a una que tenía en ese momento, no le agradaba en lo más mínimo. Es más, era patético —Si tienes algún problema, deberías de decirlo cara a cara, y no andar por aquí en la noche, irrumpiendo en mis paseos.

—Ah…Solo es un paseo— comentó como si no fuera cierto —Lo siento.

Sasori frunció el ceño. Miró de arriba abajo al Uchiha e intentó no parecer demasiado obvio.

—¿Quieres algo? — le instó, deseoso de volver a estar solo. Itachi sonrió levemente y negó con la cabeza.

—Sé a qué se refería Kabuto cuando…hablaba sobre traición— le dijo, y el pelirrojo abrió los ojos con asombro. No esperaba ni mucho menos ese tipo de declaración —Ahm… Si es por eso que parece que te apuñalan cada vez que…Ten por seguro que Deidara…

—¿Y quién está haciendo mención de que me importe Deidara? — preguntó el pelirrojo, casi en un sobresalto. Itachi apretó los labios hasta convertirlos en una fina línea —¿A caso tú crees que me interesa ese mocoso de quinta?

Su corazón había empezado a latir con fuerza. Sabía la respuesta que podría lanzarle Itachi —y cualquiera que le hubiera visto el último par de días—, pero no quería escucharla.

—En todo caso, a ti no te importa— atajó, antes de que el otro pudiera hacer un comentario. Itachi bajó la mirada y arqueo las cejas, asintió y miró nuevamente a Sasori.

—No. Ya sé que no…Yo solo quería asegurarme de que supieras que Deidara es una buena persona, no es como…

—¿Cómo los demás? — bufó el pelirrojo haciendo énfasis en las palabras que aplicaba, había puesto los ojos en blanco —Supongo que eso es lo que todos queremos creer de las personas que comparten nuestro alrededor, ¿no es verdad? Y de todos modos, no significa que sean digas de confianza.

—Nadie se escapa cuando se trata de querer a alguien.

—Yo no quiero al mocoso.

—Era una observación general, pero es interesante que te hayas sentido aludido— comentó Itachi, haciendo acopio de una sonrisa de lo más encantadora. O algo así, puesto que apenas alzaba la comisura de los labios para formarla —De todos modos, creo que Deidara se ha sentido aliviado al ver que te quedabas…— hizo una pausa larga —¿Te irás?

Sasori bajó la mirada.

—No lo sé— respondió con la más entera sinceridad. Levantó la mirada a Itachi —¿Tú lo harías?

—Yo ya estoy aquí— le contestó con una especie de suspiro, y esa seriedad de la que estaban al parecer, tan dotados esos dos Uchiha (Itachi y Madara, porque Tobi, en opinión de Sasori, era un poco…bueno, era demasiado torpe e infantil) —El caso es que, yo ya escogí. Tú, por el pasado que tuviste, ésta elección te tomara demasiado tiempo…Quizá más del que cualquiera pudiera planear.

—Sí— recriminó el otro —Eso es muy alentador. Te lo agradezco.

—No te lo tomes a mal…— comentó Itachi, como si hablase del clima —Pero, realmente a mí me parece que ya has escogido muchas veces. Si no quieres admitir la verdad es otra cosa…

—¿Cuál podría ser esa verdad? — le preguntó, de manera burlona, esperando que el Uchiha se ofendiera. Por alguna razón, quería que se alejara lo más pronto posible y la mayor distancia de él —¿A caso tú me la puedes decir?

—Has escogido quedarte con Akatsuki, aunque sea solo para cuidar de Deidara— Contestó, encogiéndose de hombros. Sasori enrojeció ante tremenda (en sus propios pensamientos) gilipollez. Después, tendría tiempo para sorprenderse de que alguien como Itachi le estaba diciendo eso —No es nada malo, además.

Pudo haber dicho cualquier cosa, en serio que se imaginó negando _todo,_ una vez más. Pero Itachi parecía decidido a hacer que lo admitiera, que reconociera que en alguna recóndita parte de su ser, cuando se estaba recuperando, había significado una especie de alegría ver que Deidara subía la colina con un poco de comida y el estuche del violín para visitarlo, y cuidar de su mejoría. ¿Por qué sería que lo había hecho? Desde el primer momento, Sasori se lo había preguntado mentalmente una y otra vez, intentando dar con una respuesta que pareciera lógica, y sin embargo, no encontrando ninguna. Y es que, no concebía la idea de que un humano, en especial el nieto de Onoki —aunque en ese tiempo no lo supiera—, se decidiera a ayudarle.

¿Se sentiría igual, entonces? ¿Deidara habría tenido esa especie de sensación abrumadora de que tenía que levantar las manos hacia él, de que debía de hacer algo para que no se convirtiera en uno más de los ya tantos cadáveres que poblaban el suelo? A él no le quedaba muy claro qué clase de impulso era el que sentía cuando veía al rubio. Ese mocoso se había tomado muchas molestias, y no parecía haber querido nada a cambio. Pensó en los cuadros del palacio de Iwa, donde si habían llegado a pintar a Deidara, lo habían rasgado hasta dejar en jirones la tela. ¿Se sentiría igual de solo? Recordó que ese mismo pensamiento le hizo meollo en su corazón mientras corría por esos grandes pasillos.

_¿Por qué regresé?_

La pregunta pareció pillarlo por sorpresa, e incluso, durante un segundo miró a Itachi, seguro de que había sido él quien habló. Sin embargo, Itachi permanecía esperando una reprimenda por algo anteriormente dicho, aunque Sasori no sabría decir si sería exactamente lo último que su cerebro pudo haber producido.

Bajó la mirada y se miró las manos. ¿Por qué tenía que pasarle esto de nuevo? Había intentado tanto deshacerse de sus emociones… Había matado a Sandaime, su sangre corría por sus manos. Prometió matar a Onoki y… Se deshizo de todos aquellos lazos que significaron algo para él. Estaba pasando de nuevo… No mucho después de lo que sucedió con Sandaime, había vuelto a confiar en un humano.

Luego de haber matado a Sandaime, había caído en una especie de transe del que no lograba salir, recordaba las noches frías en que se había recostado —como un maldito enfermo— cerca del cadáver de él. Y todo el que intentó apartarle de Sandaime pereció…Se había convertido en un asesino. Miró a Itachi, y supo, que si alguien se enteraba…Se sintió realmente avergonzado de toda su vida. Nunca había sido buena —como la de muchos—, pero podría haberse decidido por un buen camino…Pudo haberse dejado matar por Sandaime.

Pero quería vivir. Aunque fuera estúpido, aunque no fuera a significar nada…

Itachi notó el temblor en las manos de Sasori y cogió aire, se había arrepentido de haber hablado. Con una especie de instinto, estiró las suyas y tomo las de Sasori, que abrió los ojos ante el contacto y lo miró, sin apartar las manos. Itachi sintió un tirón en el estomago justo en el momento en que sus miradas se cruzaron, y un calor abrasador se hizo con él en ese preciso instante. Separó las manos de Sasori en un acto reflejo y lo miró. El pelirrojo también se había quedado completamente pasmado ante el comportamiento. El Uchiha apretó y aflojó los puños, nerviosamente.

—Lo siento— dijo, en un susurro quedo y con la voz ronca —No quería…— hubo un silencio —Tú decides. Solo, pensé…que debías saberlo que a mí me parece que Deidara merecía el intento.

El pelirrojo tardó en hilar las palabras del Uchiha, tanto por el nerviosismo como por otra cosa extraña que parecía tirar de él al mismo tiempo que le provocaba un extraño cosquilleo.

—¿El intento de hacer qué? — preguntó segundos después, cuando logró recuperar la voz. Itachi había retrocedido un par de pasos, al parecer, turbado.

—De…Él es un buen chico, no tienes que preocuparte de que nos traicione. — el tono de Itachi esta vez había sido cortante, y con el ceño fruncido pareció buscar algo con qué eludir la plática que tenían hasta ahora —Escucha, Sasori…No puedes hacer como que Deidara no te interesa…Has regresado, y no lo has hecho por nosotros…Ni tampoco por ti, no exactamente.

—Je— rió amargamente Sasori, mirándolo y olvidando por un momento ese segundo extraño que antes había surgido entre ellos —Yo no creo mucho en las cosas del destino, ni de las misiones que nos dan los Tres Hermanos. Ya tengo una meta fijada…

—Matar a Onoki— el moreno habló con tanta confianza en sus palabras, y tanta serenidad, que logró sorprender un poco a Sasori —Y sin embargo estás aquí.

—¿Quieres instarme a irme, o no? — soltó Sasori con el ceño fruncido, cansado de tanto rodeo. Itachi, no contestó inmediatamente.

—Quiero que decidas. Me desespera ver que alguien está martirizándose por algo como esto— contestó secamente —Lo siento, pero es ridículo. Es obvio que tú _debes estar aquí. _

Sasori abrió la boca para hablar, pero para entonces, Itachi ya se daba media vuelta y se iba caminando lejos de él, hacia el _campamento._

Volvió a bajar la mirada hacia sus manos. De verdad, el Uchiha parecía muy seguro de que su lugar era aquí, sin embargo, no pareciera que ni él ni otro fuera a detenerlo de decidir que no era así. Pero, ¿cómo podría estar seguro? ¿Qué se sentía realmente estarlo?

Cerró los ojos. Estaba seguro de que de que a su mente volvería algún recuerdo de Sandaime. Pero lo único que vino a su cabeza fue ese primer momento en que abrió los ojos, luego de creer que iba a morir…En su cabeza todavía parecía resonar la canción del violín. Y ahí estaba…Deidara. Aún en ese momento, cuando sabía de quién se trataba, el resplandor dorado se podía notar de entre los rubios cabellos de él. Hubo una cálida sensación en su pecho. Y cuando la escena cambió, ahí estaba Deidara sonriéndole.

¿Qué le pasaba? Abrió los ojos y respiro profundamente —por alguna razón se le había formado un hueco en el estomago, que todavía más extraño, le resultaba un tanto agradable—, y volvió a cerrarlos. _Piensa en Sandaime. Piensa en esa seguridad que tenías antes, en cómo se sentía todo. _Quería recordar cuando Sandaime le decía que iba a estar todo bien y él lo creía, pero en ese momento, veía a Deidara tirado en el suelo, mirando el cielo.

_—¿Por qué te acuestas ahí, mocoso? — le preguntó entonces, con el ceño fruncido. Aún le dolía mucho la herida, aunque, gracias a Deidara, ésta ya comenzaba a sanar. Deidara ni siquiera lo miró. _

_—Pensaba en que el cielo está muy oscuro, hum— comentó él, haciendo un ademán de indiferencia. Sasori respingó la nariz. _

_—Eso ha sido siempre, desde que tengo memoria._

_Deidara se levantó sobre sus codos y le miró, con el cabello cayendo sobre su espalda y una sonrisa resplandeciendo en el rostro. Sus ojos azules eran lo más cercano al cielo claro que jamás había visto Sasori, y, del que solo lograba imaginar debido a las historias de su abuela Chiyo —en ese momento haber pensado en la mujer que le educó luego de la muerte de sus padres le provocó una aguda punzada de dolor—. _

_—¿Solo desde que tienes memoria, hum? — le preguntó, curioso —Ósea que todavía pudiste haber estado con el cielo azul._

_—No lo sé. _

_Deidara se tiro sobre la panza y recargó la cabeza en las manos. _

_—Sasori— le llamó, de manera juguetona. El otro lo ignoro, había aprendido que eso siempre podía ser lo mejor —Sasori— insistió. Él lo miró un segundo —¿Te sientes mejor, hum?_

_—Hmph— le respondió, volteando a ver a otro lado. Deidara sonrió y lanzo una carcajada. _

_—Te dije que podría curarte, hum— le recordó, formando un tache con sus extremidades —Te dije que estarías bien…_

_Sasori se sorprendió un poco por aquellas palabras. Te dije que estarías bien, Sasori. Sandaime le había dicho eso alguna vez, y de cierta manera se sintió consternado. No quería creer de nuevo en las palabras, y mucho menos de humanos. _

_—¿No lo hice, hum? — volvió a preguntar el rubio._

_—Yo no recuerdo eso— respondió de forma cortante. Deidara hizo un puchero._

_—Pues te lo dije. Y, ha sido palabra, porque ahora estás mejor, hum._

_—No lo hiciste._

_—Claro que sí, hum— el rubio hizo una pausa —Sasori. _

_—No piensas dejar de molestar, ¿verdad? — reprochó el Yokai, de malhumor. Deidara no se molestó en contestar, y, como si le hubieran dicho "adelante", continúo como si nada:_

_—¿Qué te paso, hum? ¿Cómo fue que llegaste a Iwa en esas condiciones tan…penosas, hum?_

_La imprudencia del joven lo sorprendió e irritó mucho al mismo tiempo. Frunció el ceño._

_—No es algo que te incumba, mocoso— le respondió de tal manera, que esperaba zanjar el tema por fin. Hubo unos segundos de silencio. _

_—Eres de Suna, ¿cierto?_

_—Ya te dije que no te interesa. _

_Deidara estiró el cuello hacia atrás, para mirar al pelirrojo. _

_—¿Qué le gusta hacer en su tiempo libre, hum?_

_—¿Te parece que tengo tiempo libre? ¡Eres un idiota! Estamos en guerra, ¿o no te has dado cuenta? — hizo una pausa, sin esperar demasiado a que el otro respondiera —¡Mira el sendero del que vengo! Notarás que ahí había muchos cadáveres._

_Deidara hizo una mueca._

_—Mi mamá me decía, que en momentos tristes, teníamos que buscar algo que nos llene, hum— dijo. Sasori abrió la boca para responder —Decía que los sueños eran a veces la mejor realidad…Y me pedía que siempre luchara por ellos, que todo iría bien entonces, hum— el Yokai se quedo callado —A mí, lo que me llena, es el arte. _

_Fue como si, por primera vez, mirara realmente a Deidara y se percatara de su existencia —aunque esto había pasado desde el primer momento—. La simple perspectiva de que al rubio le interesara el arte, y mucho más en este mundo en el que apenas se podía soñar un poco y morir en vano sobre el intento, hizo que el Yokai se sintiera por un segundo a gusto. _

_—¿Arte? — repitió, sorprendido. Deidara se volteó y le miro sonriendo, sabía que había dado en un blanco._

_—Sí. El arte de las cosas que son transcendentales y efímeras, como las explosiones. Aunque siempre lo puedes combinar con arcilla explosiva, para crear una figura hermosa y hacerla desaparecer, hum. _

_Sasori parpadeo sorprendido, con un tic en el ojo y las orejas._

_—Eres un idiota. El verdadero arte es lo que dura para siempre. Como las pinturas y las marionetas (éstas, porque aunque se rompan, se podrán seguir reparando y mejorando, pero siempre tendrán el nombre del primera autor por la eternidad). _

_—No, lo es aquello que desaparece, hum._

_—¡Eterno!_

_—¡Efímero, hum!_

_—¡Eterno!_

_—¡Efímero, hum!_

_—¡ETERNO Y TE CALLAS!_

_Por un segundo, el rubio acató la orden y después, lanzó una sonora carcajada. Sasori lo miró con el ceño fruncido._

_—¿De qué te ríes, idiota? — le preguntó, enojado. Deidara paró de reír un segundo, apenas el suficiente para jadear._

_—Al fin, he podido ver una faceta tuya más agradable: La que usas cuando defiendes las cosas que más te interesan — contestó, sin poder parar de reír —. ¿Sabes, Sasori? ¡Me gusta! Durante un segundo, he sido capaz de arrancarte una sonrisa, hum. _

_Hasta ese momento, cuando sus facciones se relajaron, por fin se dio cuenta de que había estado sonriendo. Y era…la sonrisa más sincera que había tenido en días…_

Parpadeo rápidamente y despertó de aquel recuerdo. No quería seguir teniendo esos repentinos flash back que solo parecían hundirlo más en la confusión. Estaba seguro de que quería irse de ahí, que, de tener algún parentesco con Yokai, tendría que ser con Hebi, cuya meta era resucitar la gloria de la especie, no con Akatsuki, aquellos que querían convivir en armonía con los humanos.

Kabuto había sido muy claro en su insinuación respecto a que los humanos eran traicioneros, y que él debía de haber aprendido luego de vivirlo de primera mano. Sin embargo, era difícil…Porque uno no muchas veces podía controlar qué sentimientos iba a tener por quién se atravesara en su camino. Sasori temía que todo volviera a repetirse, quería convertirse en una de las marionetas que había construido recién muertos sus padres, para no sentir nada… Por otro lado, tanto Itachi, como Madara, como su cuerpo mismo, le instaban a pensar que su lugar era en Akatsuki.

¡NO! ¿Qué estaba diciendo? Apartó la mirada de sus manos y miró el campamento. Tenía que irse, ahora que podía…

Sonrió amargamente; No podría hacerlo, ¿verdad?, por mucho que quisiera, esa decisión parecía no haberla tomado él conscientemente, pero había sido lo suficientemente fuerte como para dejarlo ahí, con los pies clavados y solo una dirección a seguir.

**0*0*0**

Un movimiento un poco brusco en su hombro interrumpió su sueño de lluvia y juegos en los charcos; Al despertar, Deidara tenía la garganta y los labios secos, la sed empezaba a hacer meollo en su organismo, y apenas pensó eso, sintió un terrible dolor de estomago, que le indicaba y le pedía, que le diera de comer. Se talló los ojos, y se encontró con que Sasori le miraba, a un lado.

—Hasta que despiertas, mocoso— le dijo. El rubio miró de un lado a otro y notó que Akatsuki se estaba poniendo de pie. Yuu seguía dormitando y Tobi hacía un gesto para con Hidan para que guardara silencio, pero una vez más, Sasori rompió con sus ensoñaciones —Debes de dormir muy incómodo, acostumbrado como estás a la cama de palacio, ¿cierto?

El rubio frunció el ceño. ¿Qué se traía el Yokai?

—No. No soy tan quisquilloso, hum— el rubio hizo un esfuerzo por ponerse de pie y se aliso los cabellos con las manos (no es como si la apariencia importara mucho ahora, pero no por eso tendría que andar de allá para acá con los pelos hechos una escobeta) —¿Cuándo llegamos a Konoha, hum?

—Para el mediodía estaremos ahí, sempai— contestó Tobi. Al lado venía Itachi, con Yuu en brazos.

—¡Así que ya párate, rubia! — le gritó Hidan desde atrás. Deidara le lanzó una mirada iracunda.

—¡Chitón, Hidan san!— soltó Tobi, mirándolo —Yuu san está dormido todavía.

—Quiero llegar pronto, que me muero de hambre— comentó el otro, ignorando al buen chico. Itachi arqueo una ceja, puso los ojos en blanco y luego de decirles un parco "buenos días" al pelirrojo y al rubio se dio media vuelta y se fue en marcha junto a su tío, con el niño en brazos —¡Kakuzu! La próxima vez, hay que hacernos con unos cuantos alimentos más.

—Tú aguantas perfectamente con lo que has comido ahora, lo que es una desgracia para los demás, porque te tenemos que seguir aguantando— hizo una pausa y sonrió maliciosamente —¿Estás seguro de que Jashin solo te defiende de todo para que no mueras y no tener que aguantarte él?

—¡Eres un imbécil, Jashin te castigara!

Deidara los miró con expresión anonadada. Alguien le tocó el hombro e inmediatamente se volteó con cierta violencia. Se encontró con el mango de un cuchillo que le pareció extrañamente familiar. Parpadeo sorprendido y levantó la mirada, ahí estaba Sasori, mirando hacia el otro lado, con el brazo extendido mientras le ofrecía el cuchillo.

—Ah… ¿Qué? — preguntó Deidara, mientras sonreía nerviosamente. Sasori lo miró.

—No te hagas el tonto…— le respondió —Coge el cuchillo, no siempre voy a estar para defenderte de todo.

El rubio sintió como sus mejillas comenzaban a arder. La verdad, es que no esperaba ese tipo de comentario de parte de Sasori. La pregunta quería ser formulada, Sasori había regresado, y él ya le había contestado el por qué…Sin embargo, a Deidara todavía el carcomía la idea de que, ahí seguía. _Sasori no se había ido. _

Abrió la boca para preguntar por qué, pero de pronto la cerró. No es como si _necesitara _realmente una respuesta que parecía quedar implícita en los hechos —aunque costara trabajo creer que fuera cierto—. Asintió y tomo el cuchillo que le ofrecía.

—Tómalo también como…un instintivo— dijo Sasori, mientras acomodaba el futón y se lo cargaba a los hombros. El rubio mientras se apresuro a hacer lo mismo con cierta torpeza debido a la manera tan…casi placentera con que había empezado el día —No será la belleza de espada que tenías— continúo con burla —Pero al menos ya no andarás por ahí desprotegido.

—Je. No creo que lo ocupe demasiado, haces un buen trabajo, hum— agregó Deidara, poniéndose de pie —Hasta ahora lo has hecho, hum.

Sus miradas se cruzaron y Sasori sintió la corriente eléctrica. Volvió a olvidarse de que Akatsuki avanzaba y que ellos se estaban quedando atrás. ¿Lo harían a propósito? Itachi había mencionado que a todas vistas era Deidara por el que se quedaba y —aunque eso podía ser cierto—, durante un segundo pareció que el plan de Akatsuki para tenerlo como miembro era dejarle de esos momentos en paz. Sonaba estúpido, pero alguna parte de él también lo agradeció. Reparó en la cortada en la mejilla que Deidara se había ganado por ser el hijo de Onoki, era muy delgada, pero quizá dejara cicatriz para siempre. Recordó entonces el lado de ese rostro que cubría con el dorado cabello, en la expresión hiel al decir que eso se lo había hecho su abuelo. Pensó en Deidara gritando y blasfemando porque todos lo veían como el nieto de Onoki, y no, como _Deidara. _

Él lo había hecho, pero algo le había quedado claro anoche, mientras hablaba con Itachi. El Uchiha no veía al rubio como un oriundo de la roca, siquiera. El moreno le dijo que Deidara valía el precio de la confianza, y, sin querer, Sasori parecía estar de acuerdo con ello. Levantó la mano y le acarició el rostro levemente, apenas un roce que podría llamarse inexistente, pero que desencadeno en ambos sensaciones tan extrañas como a Sasori le había resultado ayer mientras Itachi había tomado sus manos, pero, todavía un poco más fuertes. Como si de su interior se expandiera un calor abrasador que incontrolable, bien podría asemejarse como una explosión de sentimientos.

Inmediatamente pensó esto, apartó la mano y la llevó a la cabeza de un muy confundido y sonrojado Deidara.

—Solo como una medida de precaución…— susurró mientras le despeinaba ligeramente, en un vano intento por hacerle creer al rubio que su intención había sido siempre esa —Para que no te pase algo demasiado malo si yo no llegó a estar ahí. Después de todo, tengo que hacerme cargo de ustedes dos, _Deidara. _

El corazón se le disparo en el pecho al rubio con tanta fuerza que tuvo que ahogar un gemido de dolor cuando sintió el martilleo que se hizo dentro de su cuerpo; Quizá fuera la manera en que lo había dicho —porque Deidara quería insistirse en que esa no era la primera vez que lo llamaba por su nombre, como de pronto le pareció—, pero hubo algo en la cara del Yokai que…

—Vamos. — le instó, pasando a un lado y alejándose de él. Deidara le siguió con la mirada, y seguidamente, echó a correr tras él, hacia donde estaba Akatsuki, y al parecer, (al menos de momento) su nuevo destino.

**TO BE CONTINUED. **

* * *

><p>¡Jashin! Con eso he terminado =w=.<p>

Realmente espero que les haya gustado y...

Sasori: ¡MOCOSA! ¡DIJISTE QUE HABÍAS ELIMINADO EL ITASASO!

owoUU danna, ¿no escucho el anuncio al principio?

Sasori: ...

o.o...Q.Q...

Itachi: eso te pasa por ignorarla.

Sasori: Yo no la ignore... solo...

TT^TT aw~, sempai danna, danna me ignoro (abraza a Itachi)

Itachi: ¬¬ ¿por que yo siempre tengo que ser el héroe?

Sasori: o.ó##.

Itachi: eh, no me mires así (correspondiendo el abrazo a Mary) fuiste tú quien causo esto. Ya, Mary chan. Concentrate en dejar esto terminado.

... (se separa un poco) QwQ vale. (mira a los leectores, sin soltarse de Itachi) En serio lamento sino cumplió con las expectativas, pero fue lo mejor que me salió luego de la depresión y el insulto de mi hermano. Sin más que decir...porque luego me ignoran (mirando a Sasori) los dejo, espero leerlos en un review (se va)

Sasori: Mocosa. (la sigue con la mirada, enojado)

Itachi: =.= Hasta la próxima.


	6. When I m gone

Hola mis muy queridos sempais que han entrado nuevamente a leer ésta actualización del fic de _Akuma ga daisukidesu. _Sinceramente les agradezco a todas las personas que han dejado review, pues gracias a ellas la historia se continúa.

Bien, de acuerdo, la misma maldita disculpa de siempre: Me siento mal por haber tardado tanto, y la inspiración ha sido un poco pobre, y en lo que respecta a romance, apenas me salió un poquito (xD). De todos modos, espero que les guste y dejen comentarios.

Sin más, aquí los dejo con la conti (:3)

* * *

><p><strong>6.<strong>

**((~*~WHEN I'M GONE~*~))**

_"Nunca te dejaré caer, incluso si pudiera. Daré todo si es solo por tu bien. __Abrázame cuando estoy aquí. Ámame cuando esté equivocado. Abrázame cuando este asustado. Y quiéreme cuando me haya ido…" 3 Doors Down. _

**.**

**.**

_El silencio se prolongaba en su mente, y perduraba como si no quisiera dejarlo escapar en ningún momento. La oscuridad parecía desvanecerse tras aquellos ojos dorados que siempre iluminaban la estancia, fuera cual fuera. Y claro, que el corazón se le precipitaba a la garganta en cuanto él se le acercaba y le ponía una de sus cálidas y grandes manos sobre la mejilla. _

_Existía la seguridad…Había esperanzas. Y carecía de importancia lo solo que podía sentirse a veces, siempre que al final del día, durante un solo instante, Sandaime le decía que _todo iba a estar bien. _Así como su abuela se lo dijo en muchas ocasiones, pero que jamás logró creer con sinceridad. No hasta que llegó _él_. Cerró los ojos ante el suave roce. ¿Podía alguien ser capaz de olvidarse del mundo de tragedias que existía allá afuera con tan solo ese insignificante tacto? _

_¿Y por qué, si todo antes era perfecto…Había tenido que derrumbarse de esa manera?_

_Su boca volvió a llenarse con el recuerdo metálico del sabor de la sangre mientras se le escurría por la barbilla. Era todo un sueño, literalmente lo era. Y él quería despertar. _

_Por favor…Tenía que hacerlo ya. Tenía que romper esos recuerdos antes de que éstos lo hicieran con él…Porque siempre actuaban sin piedad, y él sabía lo que éstos podían hacerle si se los permitía._

_Él era fuerte, y podía deshacerse de esas memorias._

_¿O había vuelto al pasado? ¿Podía ser cierto? _

_Levantó la mirada un segundo. Y se encontró con una gran estancia adornada con una larga alfombra de color azulado, surcada por unos hermosos bordados de tonos más claros y que parecían brillar —incluso aunque estuviera manchada de tierra—, una ventana hacía iluminar un poco las grandes molduras en las que se apoyaba el techo, y había varias mesas donde descansaban libros en los que su mentor siempre se distraía. Había una cama pegada a la esquina izquierda de la gran habitación, donde por las noches, la sombra la consumía a tal grado que si entrabas, creerías que no estaba ahí. Un espejo de cuerpo completo descansaba justo a un lado, y por ahí, el pelirrojo podía mirarse y arreglar un poco de aquella desfajada camisa blanca que llevaba; El cuarto olía casi siempre a tierra, aunque pocas veces le importaba —no era el peor olor que podía llegar a su nariz en esa época—. _

_En el escritorio que estaba frente a la ventana, había una pequeña maceta, con una planta que apenas estaba empezando a crecer. A Sasori, quien no se explicaba cómo es que esa pequeña estaba creciendo en tiempos tan difíciles, le gustaba mirarla con una —casi— infantil admiración. Sin embargo, en ese entonces, tendría apenas diez u once años, y la decadencia en la Aldea de Suna no era tanta para quienes podían arreglárselas. Y de momento, Sandaime lideraba a los bandidos que iban contra las otras aldeas. _

_El pelirrojo recordaba con exactitud que su mentor siempre había querido mantenerse al margen y pasar por _neutral _entre ambos bandos. Pero sin embargo, Suna comenzaba a perecer bajo sus manos y ante sus ojos, sin que él pudiera hacer nada; Había optado por la supervivencia a todo costo, y a esto habían llegado: Cincuenta aldeanos y veinte soldados que se hacían pasar por bandidos o asesinos a sueldo, y de los aldeanos, la mayoría vivía en el palacio, bajo el leve reguardo que ofrecía el lugar contra el calor y el frío —aunque de todos modos, no es como si muchos estuvieran sanos o pudieran vivir demasiado—._

_En realidad, tendía a divagar justo en el momento en que su pasado corría como una especie de película vieja, pues sabía exactamente qué es lo que seguía a continuación, y pese a que sus movimientos y pensamientos estaban obligados a seguir el recuerdo, una parte de él se estremeció de solo saberlo. Se dijo que tenía que despertar, pero su misma voz lo interrumpió:_

_—Está creciendo muy bien bajo su cuidado, Sandaime samma— habló, mientras se enderezaba y dirigía la mirada hacia el recién nombrado (por quien, sufrió de una sonrisa antes de siquiera verlo)._

_Sandaime se alejaba del escritorio hacia el baúl donde guardaba sus libros empastados con cuero, se agachaba y revolvía unos instantes en él mientras asentía animosamente al comentario de su alumno. Entonces sacó un pergamino y se volteó con una gran sonrisa en los labios. Sasori arqueó las cejas, esbozando una sonrisa muy parecida a la de su mentor, logrando que el resultado fuese casi resplandeciente _—_de esos que te iluminan el rostro al instante_—.

_—¿Qué es, Sandaime samma? — le preguntó, intentando ocultar la ligera curiosidad que se apodero de su interior. El otro le miró._

_—Ah— exclamó, poniéndose de pie y acercándose al menor a grandes zancadas a través del piso de madera que crujía a cada paso y del cual se levantaba una ligera capa de polvo —.He intentado recaudar un poco de información sobre Yokai especialmente para ti, por eso de que sientes mucha curiosidad sobre los _tuyos_. ¿Sabes? ¡Considero realmente emocionante su historia! Creo que es sumamente importante que las personas la conozcan (aunque sea el único que pueda pensar de tal manera) — lanzó un suspiro cansado y a Sasori le dieron ganas de palmearle el hombro para levantarle el ánimo. Sin embargo, éste continúo sin necesidad alguna de ello: —.Me parece que si lo hiciéramos, encontraríamos la manera de respetar la armonía existente en los tiempos de los Tres Hermanos. ¿Piensas igual que yo?_

_A Sasori le gustaría decir que sí, pero no pensaba igual. ¿De qué iba a servir que los humanos hablaran de intentar seguir los pasos de los Yokai sino se disponían realmente a seguirlos? Al fin y al cabo, _ellos _sabían cuál era su lugar y aún así, no lo respetaban. De todos modos, no contestó lo que pensaba —pues Sandaime era verdaderamente uno de los sabios que realmente intentaba seguir las enseñanzas que dejo (supuestamente) la Diosa Amaterasu, y que además, deseaba pensar que los demás también podían hacerlo) —, así que se limitó a encogerse de hombros antes de contestar con un sencillo: _

_—El hombre decide su camino._

_Con aquella respuesta, la sonrisa de Sandaime se apagó un poco, pero no se desvaneció. Asintió con firmeza, como si el menor le hubiera dicho una verdad irrefutable. En seguida, le pasó la mano por los cabellos, desordenándolos. _

_—Bien dicho. Desafortunadamente, nuestras decisiones siempre conducen a la destrucción— contestó Sandaime, poniéndose de pie y desenrollando el pergamino —.Hey, aquí he encontrado algo definitivamente interesante que quizá, te pueda llamar la atención._

_—¿El qué?_

_—Bueno— comentó Sandaime, dedicándole una mirada divertida —.Tal vez tú lo encuentres demasiado ridículo, pero a mí me ha intrigado un poco. _

_—A ver, pruébeme. _

_Sandaime lanzó una risotada._

_—Vale, vale— dijo éste mientras se aclaraba la garganta y simulaba una seriedad que definitivamente no sentía. Sasori esperó pacientemente la respuesta —.Sonará un poco espantoso, más de lo que es en realidad, ¿eh? _

_—Sandaime samma, ya sabe que detesto esperar._

_—Hum…Cierto— sonrió y observó a Sasori de manera tan significativa que el pelirrojo se quedo mudo y sin palabras, sonrojándose violentamente hasta adquirir en las mejillas el rojizo tono de su cabello —.Para no hacer el cuento largo y con la "poesía" que sé que tanto odias, iré al grano: Dice que un Yokai solo puede enamorarse una vez, y sólo de aquel que se le haya predestinado, de una manera tal en que solo entonces conocerá el significado de la unión con otra alma…— hizo una larga pausa y suspiro antes de añadir:—."Y quedarán ligados para siempre hasta el final de sus días,…Cuando uno muera, el otro también lo hará. Y mientras vivan, su amor destruiría a sus enemigos y pasará del tiempo como si no existiera…"_

_Sasori torció los ojos, fingiendo que no le había importado en absoluto las cosas que le había dicho el mayor —aunque interiormente se le había formado un nudo en el estomago—. _

_—Al final, hizo alusión de los ridículos versillos — le recriminó el Yokai, bajando la mirada en un intento de que el otro no se diera cuenta de su congoja. Sandaime volvió a reír —.Y ni siquiera riman._

_—No he podido evitarlo. Te juro que lo he encontrado insoportablemente interesante— comentó el de ojos dorados mientras miraba a Sasori —.¿Tú no? _

_—Me ha parecido absurdo. ¿Dice que yo solo podré amar a una persona en toda mi vida? Es una tontería, y además, injusto — su voz se había vuelto ronca, mientras el corazón se le aceleraba. Ahí estaba Sandaime y si lo que ponía en el pergamino era cierto… —.¿O usted cree que no lo es?_

_—No lo sé. Los humanos siempre queremos encontrar un lado…romántico a todo. _

_—¿Incluso los hombres? — bufó el pelirrojo, arqueando las cejas. Y Sandaime le miró de nuevo sin apartar los ojos un solo momento del rostro del Yokai, haciendo que el corazón de éste le golpeara con dolorosa fuerza. _

_—Te sorprendería lo mucho que diferimos de lo que creen los Yokai. Así como pienso que nosotros debemos aprender de ustedes, creo que eso debe ser recíproco, y que los medios espíritus intenten saber más sobre los humanos. ¿Y no te parecería que entonces podremos vivir en armonía?_

_—Habla con mucha sabiduría, Sandaime samma— le contestó el pelirrojo con una sonrisa nerviosa —.Todos deberían de ser como usted. _

_El mayor le miró y sonrió, con los ojos iluminándosele por las palabras que acababa de dedicarle Sasori, de manera tan sincera, que a cualquier otro cohibirían, pero que a él, parecían hacerle sentir importante. El Yokai era muy inteligente, y tenía la gran cualidad de mirar hacia todos lados y comprender que el mundo se marchitaba, que necesitaban _algo_ todavía no descubierto y pasar del orgullo…Comprendía lo que quería decir, incluso siendo tan pequeño. _

Y la sensación de sentirse protegido se disolvió entonces, mientras divisaba que en la lejanía se alzaba Konoha. La montaña tallada con los rostros de sus antiguos líderes, que la distinguía de las otras aldeas. Sasori frunció el ceño, sintiéndose agobiado por la sensación de haber regresado a un lugar del que lo habían repelido y exiliado, aún a pesar de que jamás conoció la aldea de la Hoja.

En realidad, muchas de las aldeas las conocía de la mención de Sandaime y sus muchos libros o pergaminos que solía tener del mundo exterior, y que siempre le dejaba leer, en excusa de no dejarlo salir. En ese entonces, a Sasori no le importaba lo que muchos habrían catalogado como un encierro, puesto que a él no le gustaba andar por ahí mirando cómo de desgraciada era la gente. Sabía que tenía mucha suerte de ser el alumno del Kazekage, pues aunque poco, jamás le faltaba la comida y el lecho dónde dormir. Y, además, no es como si de verdad le molestara mucho permanecer el más tiempo posible en una burbuja de mundo —casi— perfecto.

Sandaime creía que no había necesidad de mostrarle todo lo que al mundo de los humanos respectaba, incluso aunque hacía alusión de lo importante que era que ambas _razas _se comprendieran lo más posible, y al Yokai le parecía bien, o al menos no le molestaba. Desde el momento en que su abuela Chiyo, a punto de morir, lo llevó con Sandaime pidiendo compasión y protección para él, Sasori se había convertido en el protegido del Kage. Y sin embargo ahora, mientras se acercaba a Konoha, sentía profundos estremecimientos, y rememoraba el terrible sentimiento de que en realidad regresaba a un pasado no muy lejano, cuando era la _mascota _de Sandaime —pues al final, decidió que eso era lo único que había significado para el mayor—, y no pudo evitar sentir la tristeza que se apodero de su corazón.

No obstante, ninguno de los Akatsuki parecía compartir el mismo pensamiento e incluso, parecían alegres de encontrarse a pocos minutos de penetrar Konoha.

A veces, Sasori creía que iba a detenerse repentinamente y a girarse para echar a correr y no volver. A pesar de que había despertado de un humor bastante bueno, éste parecía agotarse entre más cerca estaban de Konoha, y para cuando diviso la montaña de los Kage, una combinación de alarma e ira se disparo en su interior. No quería regresar a ninguna aldea donde las personas le criticarían sin miramientos…Incluso aunque Akatsuki le asegurara de que no sería así, él lo sabía…

Y las palabras de Kabuto hicieron eco en su cabeza: _Los humanos solo buscan su conveniencia…Al final los traicionarán. _

Era cierto… Cada una de esas malditas palabras. Y sin embargo, no podía dejar de seguir el paso a la comunidad de Yokai. ¿Estaba loco? Seguro que sí; ¿No había entendido con Sandaime? Esta vez, fueron las palabras de Itachi las que resonaron a eco en su cabeza, y parecía que la estuvieran pronunciando a solo ese metro que los separaba esa vez: _A mí me parece que Deidara merece el intento. _

Quería que fuera cierto. Además, deseaba creerlo. Pero, todo hay que decirlo, tenía miedo de que fuera a sucederle lo mismo que con Sandaime. Haberse sentido traicionado, o mucho menos que eso —como una maldita mascota—, no era lo que _merecía. _Sasori había tratado de seguir las normas, y siempre hizo lo que Sandaime le dijo, ya hubiera sido por su estúpida adoración o cualquier otra cosa.

Agachó la cabeza; Y podía irse, pero Itachi había tenido razón en otra cosa: Él ya había decidido, y muchas veces. Ahora, por más que quisiera…

El asunto era que ya no podía dar marcha atrás. Su destino estuvo sellado en el momento en que Deidara lo salvó. O incluso mucho más allá, cuando mató a Sandaime…Cuando Chiyo lo dejo a su cuidado…Todo ese tiempo, cada paso que daba lo había arrastrado hasta Akatsuki, y por ende a Konoha. _Cada uno lo había llevado a Deidara._ Lo que ignoraba realmente era si agradecerlo o no.

De momento, se conformaba con pasar por alto la creciente ira contenida y el pavor que le producía la cada vez más cercana aldea de la Hoja.

Se sentía como un completo estúpido, pero mucho no podía hacer con los sentimientos que se arraigan luego de un error que casi te cuesta la vida.

A un lado, Deidara le miraba con el ceño ligeramente fruncido, consciente de que Sasori estaba librando otra de sus batallas internas respecto a los humanos. Siendo sinceros, le extrañaba el hecho de que los acompañara todavía, cuando Akatsuki luchaba por el bienestar de las personas. Además, estaba claro que Sasori detestaba la idea de entrar a la aldea. Quería decirle que todo iba a salir bien, pero en realidad, él no podía estar seguro de nada. Sin embargo, y muy a pesar de que conocía poco o nada a los otros miembros de esa comunidad Yokai, habría dado la vida —y de hecho, se puede decir que lo hizo una vez—, por Itachi. Al mismo tiempo, sabía que el Uchiha nunca haría nada que pudiera lastimar a otro y que podían confiar en él. Mientras Itachi estuviera en Akatsuki, a Deidara le quedaba esa seguridad de que nada les pasaría.

—Descuida— le dijo a Sasori en voz muy baja, aunque estaba seguro de que los demás la habían escuchado. El pelirrojo no lo miró, pero por la inmediata tensión que tuvo en los hombros el otro supo que lo había interrumpido en sus cavilaciones, y podía ser que incluso lo había sorprendido —.En Konoha es diferente todo, o no vendríamos, hum.

Sasori soltó un resoplido parecido a una risa burlona, que hizo que el rubio se ofendiera un poco, pero que continuara como si nada.

—¿Por qué crees que me importa eso? —le preguntó el Yokai, justo después. El de Iwa sonrió y se cruzó de brazos.

—Si me he equivocado entonces sólo ignóralo, hum.

No podría ignorar lo que ese irritante rubio pudiera decirle aunque quisiera. Se limitó a mirarlo, mientras éste andaba con los ojos cerrados. Si seguía con ese andar, seguramente tropezaría y él tendría que actuar. Mentalmente se imagino yendo a sostener el cuerpo del menor antes de que topara con tierra…Sintió una fuerte punzada en el pecho y desvió la mirada. Hacía mucho calor, repentinamente. Se aclaro la garganta antes de hablar:

—Fíjate por dónde vas— le dijo con un tono cortante (y la voz un poco ronca) al ver que Deidara seguía caminando con los ojos cerrados —.Si te caes y te raspas, nadie llevara en brazos a su _Alteza_.

El rubio lo miró por encima del hombro mientras el Yokai sonreía burlonamente. Se sonrojo ligeramente, lo suficiente como para que nadie lo notara.

—¡Yo cargaría a sempai si se cayera! — interrumpió Tobi, quién llevaba sobre los hombros a un divertido Yuu —.Porque Tobi es un buen chico.

—¡Tobi es un buen chico! —repitió Yuu, con una sonrisa.

Deidara volvió a dedicarle una mirada irritada al primo de Itachi. Sasori negó con la cabeza y volvió su atención a Konoha.

Nunca lo admitiría, por supuesto, pero las palabras de Deidara lo habían aliviado en gran medida y logró recordar que estaba ahí para cuidar del rubio y el más pequeño. Una sensación cálida lo invadió durante un segundo y tardó en retirarla de su cuerpo llamándose idiota e intentando concentrarse en otra cosa. Cualquiera serviría; Levantó la mirada y se encontró con que Itachi los observaba…E instantáneamente recordó sus manos unidas en aquel encuentro extraño.

Apretó los dientes y apresuro el paso, hasta ir tan adelante como Madara y Pein. Toda la compañía le observó con atención, en especial Deidara, Itachi y Pein —éste último porque no soportaba que nadie le pasara por delante y le quitara su lugar, a pesar de toda la seriedad que aparentaba, era muy competitivo también—.

La ventaja de las últimas sensaciones que le pasaron a Sasori, fue que durante el resto del trayecto, apenas se dio cuenta de que Konoha se alzaba frente a todos y mucho menos pasó por su cabeza Sandaime y su vida pasada a _esto. _

Cuando llegaron, Deidara notó la diferencia entre Konoha y las otras aldeas inmediatamente puso un pie en el camino. Para empezar, las calles no estaban tan desiertas, y por ellas caminaban los aldeanos saludándose y sonriéndose cordialmente, incluso a pesar de que parecían cansados y con la mirada igual de entristecida que cualquiera de los humanos que había visto en Iwa.

Había unos cuántos soldados parados en la entrada, y que le miraron con cierta desconfianza al cruzar las puertas. Parecía que su reputación le seguía precediendo.

—No te preocupes por eso— le dijo Itachi, con una sonrisa como si fuera capaz de leer su mente. El siguiente comentario, en realidad no alivió mucho al menor, aunque la intención del moreno era hacerle sonreír un poco: —.Seguramente han de pensar que eres uno de los delincuentes que fuimos a buscar.

—Eso no es para nada alentador, hum— le contestó el rubio con el ceño fruncido, mientras un escalofrío le corría la espalda e instintivamente llevaba su mano al cinto donde había dejado el cuchillo que anteriormente le había ofrecido Sasori —.Quiere decir que podrían intentar atacarme, ¿no es verdad?

—Para nada.

Sasori giró su atención a ambos guardias, desconfiado de la misma manera cuando cruzaron mirada con él. Sin embargo, ambos hombres la apartaron cuando los ojos del Yokai pelirrojo brillaron con cierta intensidad.

—_No llegarían a coger la espada si fueran a intentarlo_— pensó Sasori, sin apartar su atención de los guardias.

Itachi sonrió ante la clara amenaza que se leía en el rostro del Akatsuki más reciente.

—Nosotros vivimos en el palacio— dijo de pronto, intentando llamar la atención del pelirrojo —.Ustedes también podrán estar ahí.

El resultado fue el esperado, porque tanto Sasori como Deidara se giraron a verlo, claramente sorprendidos.

—¿Es en serio, hum? — preguntó el de Iwa, con las cejas arqueadas. Tobi corrió hacia ellos.

—Por supuesto, Deidara sempai. Akatsuki recibe el favor de Sarutobi samma por ser la organización de Yokai que más protege a los humanos, y por ende, a Konoha.

Sasori frunció el ceño antes de volver a mirar a los soldados que habían estado haciendo guardia cuando entraron, y justamente después se giró a ver las calles de la aldea. Se preguntó por qué no estaría llena de cadáveres, como solían estarlo las demás… ¿Sería que no morían tantos? La sola idea le trajo a la mente aquellos días en que Suna estaba todavía _viva _y después se sintió mareado. O quizá era simplemente la repugnancia que le causaba el egoísmo de Konoha para con el resto del mundo. _Todos estaban muriendo y ellos…_

Los recuerdos de agonía en Suna le acosaron durante largos instantes en que incluso pareció que se iba a detener, solo para recuperar un aliento que no había perdido pero que sin embargo, parecía habérsele extinguido tan rápidamente como el fuego abrazaba con sus llamas un pétalo de rosa.

Siguieron caminando, y el Yokai apenas fue consciente de las miradas que le dirigían los aldeanos que de pronto salían de sus casas. El lugar era decadente, pero parecía sostenerse incluso mejor que Iwa, en contra de lo que todos sabían.

Miró por encima de su hombro y se encontró con Deidara cruzando algunas palabras con Itachi y Tobi, quiénes respondían con afabilidad. Repentinamente, al pelirrojo ya no le extraño que Tobi y Kisame irradiaran energía tan positiva.

Volvió a bajar la mirada. Se sentía apocado, y no sabía por qué exactamente. Debería de estar agradecido por haber sobrevivido todo ese tiempo, y en especial con la herida que le había producido Sandaime antes de que partiera. Como si se tratara de un movimiento instintivo, llevó la mano a su torso…

Quería olvidar.

Y de pronto, escuchó una voz en su cabeza —una que a propósito, le resulto estúpida—; Le decía que en realidad, muy a pesar de que significaba que Sandaime lo había traicionado, también…por ello había conocido a _Deidara. _Se había dicho, que todo aquello que sufrió lo había llevado al rubio. ¿Lo agradecía?

Sintió un calor agobiador en el pecho y bajó la cabeza, en un intento de que ningún Akatsuki se percatara de un sonrojo que comenzaba a teñirle las mejillas de un tono igual —o mayor— al de sus cabellos.

**0*0*0**

El palacio de Konoha era igual de grande que el de Iwa. Sasori observó los escasos muebles que adornaban los pasillos y pensó en lo escalofriantes que resultaban en Iwa por estar tan solitarios y _muertos; A_quí por el contrario, parecían irradiar un tenue calor de _hogar_, aunque se llenaban de telarañas y polvo.

En la entrada, habían sido recibidos por tres hombres uniformados con ropas sencillas y cómodas, carecían de armaduras y simplemente se habían atado el cinto para sujetar la espada y la bandana que señalaba su aldea en la frente. Éstos caminaban adelante, y Madara los seguía de cerca, conversando un poco sobre lo que habían hecho fuera.

—Qué suerte tienen de hacer algo diferente— contestó uno después de que Madara hablara sobre los demonios —.A veces me pregunto si la seguridad e impotencia de no poder hacer nada por nuestro mundo es peor que morir.

—Ya lo creo— dijo otro, que sonreía a Madara con complicidad. El Yokai asintió de manera poco perceptible —.Quisiera al menos decir que podemos ayudar.

—Nos ayudan bastante con proteger Konoha en nuestra ausencia— dijo Itachi, adelantándose y sonriendo a los hombres, quienes correspondieron como si nada.

Y entonces Sasori volvió a sentirse fuera de lugar por alguna extraña razón. No obstante, apenas tuvo tiempo de pensar en eso, pues al momento siguiente llegaron frente a un enorme salón que, el pelirrojo podría decir, se parecía bastante al que una vez existió en Suna.

La única diferencia era que las enormes columnas —muy artísticas, y decoradas con intrincadas molduras que parecían asemejarse a las olas del mar—, sostenían en el techo una cúpula de cristal de diversos tonos de verde, rojo y amarillo, que, en otros tiempos, debía de mostrar miles de halos de colores con la proyección del sol. Sasori observó con detenimiento el fino piso de mármol, donde casi podría observar su reflejo al pasar, incluso a pesar de la capa de polvo que lo cubría. Arrinconado hacia las paredes donde colgaban unas raídas cortinas color verde escarlata que recordaban el buen tiempo en los bosques de la aldea, estaba un trono más bien sencillo. Y ahí estaba sentado un anciano, de facciones afables y cabellos ya grises. Sus ojos cafés estaban surcados por unas cuantas ojeras y la piel morena por manchas todavía más oscuras. Estaba rodeado por un séquito de hombres que discutían fervientemente sobre el asunto de la comida y el resguardo de la gente. Por el rabillo del ojo, Sasori notó que había peones llevando piezas de oro y plata de un lado para otro mientras gritaban que había que fundirlas y hacer más armas.

Volvió la mirada hacia el anciano y casi enseguida arqueo las cejas con lo que uno consideraría un gesto descortés y falto de respeto —como cuando te encuentras con un bicho raro, que al mismo tiempo te llena más de curiosidad e interés que de asco—. Sarutobi parecía ya muy anciano, y aún así, en aquellos ojos un tanto acabados se veía el destello de la lucidez, algo que no siempre acompañaba a los viejos —pues claro, a veces ni los jóvenes contaban con la virtud de ésa misma—.

El soberano se inclinaba hacia un hombre de piel morena, cabellos negros azulados y ojos cafés mientras éste le decía algo. Sin embargo, cuando la comunidad de Yokai y el pequeño grupo de humanos hicieron acto de presencia, el lugar se quedó en silencio y les prestaron su total atención.

De pronto, Sasori sintió ganas de sacar un cuchillo y arrojarlo a todos los presentes y salir con pies en polvorosa. La verdad, no es que fuera paranoico, pero la mirada de los que habían discutido sobre asuntos económicos se posaba solamente en él y eso le ponía nervioso.

Enfrentó la mirada con la de Sarutobi, tratando hacer caso omiso de los otros.

—Bienvenido, Madara— dijo Sarutobi mientras se ponía de pie con cierta dificultad y extendía los brazos como si estuviera a punto de recibir un abrazo. A Sasori le pasó por la cabeza si el Uchiha realmente se acercaría —.Y Akatsuki también. Me alegra que hayan podido llegar sanos y salvos.

Madara hizo una inclinación, seguido por todos los miembros de la organización a excepción de Hidan; Sasori tampoco considero moverse, Yuu estaba escondiéndose detrás de Tobi, y Deidara estaba demasiado ocupado mirando sus zapatos como para hacer más que solo una leve inclinación y tragar saliva ruidosamente. La tensión de éste último ponía peor a Sasori, hasta tal punto en que realmente parecía que se le entumían las extremidades del cuerpo.

Sarutobi no pareció ofendido —como las exclamaciones del resto de los presentes ajenos a los Yokai parecieron demostrar— ante la altivez del pelirrojo. Así que mucho menos parecía consternado por el comportamiento de Hidan.

—Veo que has traído nueva compañía el día de hoy— comentó el anciano con una ligera sonrisa. Madara pareció tensarse de los hombros —.Mucho gusto, y bienvenidos a Konoha, jóvenes— agregó, dirigiéndose a Deidara y Sasori —.Ojalá y pudiésemos mostrarles mejor hospitalidad…

Al pelirrojo se le ocurrió por un momento preguntar cómo es que sabía si no se trataban realmente de prisioneros…Pero entonces, una mano se posó en su espalda y lo atrajo hacia el suelo en una exagerada reverencia, con tanta fuerza que casi terminó por caer de rodillas. Cuando giro a ver al responsable, con toda la disposición de golpearle o soltar una maldición, se encontró con los ojos de Itachi, que lo observaban de una manera acusadora y gélida.

—Oh, Itachi— soltó el anciano, mientras Deidara se decidía por hacer una reverencia parecida a la del resto —.No hace falta que les obligues a inclinarse ante alguien que no tiene nada que ver con ellos. O al menos, de momento no tenemos el placer de habernos tratado— se acercó lentamente hacia ellos, con las manos sujetas en la espalda y sonriendo afablemente—.Por favor, arriba.

Sasori se soltó de Itachi y no tardó en ponerse arriba, fulminando al moreno con la mirada, más por ocultar el vuelco que le había dado el corazón que verdaderamente irritado. Pronto, se dio cuenta de que los demás hacían lo mismo —con la excepción claro, de lanzarle una mirada ponzoñosa al Uchiha—. Deidara se enderezó lentamente, como si no quisiera levantar la cabeza y el Yokai se preguntó dónde habría quedado el joven que había insistido tanto en hablarle a él que había terminado por hacerlo incluso a pesar de todo lo demás.

—Lo siento— dijo Madara, enderezándose —.En Iwa los carroñeros atacaron…No quedo nadie, o al menos a la vista. Todos escaparon, excepto ellos tres, que se mantuvieron cerca de Akatsuki— hizo un gesto que señalaba a los _intrusos. _

—Ya veo— contestó Sarutobi mientras se detenía y los examinaba con cierta seriedad en la mirada, incluso a pesar de que sonreía —.Mi nombre es Sarutobi. Soy el Kage de Konoha, y les quiero dar la bienvenida a mi palacio. En cualquier cosa que necesiten ayuda, si está en mis manos, podrán pedírmelo. O a mis ayudantes, claro.

Deidara se sonrojo mientras que Sasori siguió con el rostro impasible, aunque en el interior se partía de ansiedad. Las pesadas miradas no se retiraban de ellos, y parecía que entre más sonreía Sarutobi los otros miembros del palacio se ponían más recelosos.

Hasta ese momento, al Yokai pelirrojo no se le habría ocurrido pensar si la suerte de Sandaime para con él había sido escuchada hasta Konoha… No lo creía demasiado posible, pero por la mirada en los demás, casi se apostaría el cuello a que sí.

Cerró un momento los ojos, deseando desaparecer.

_Si alguien pudiera decirle que todo estaría bien y fuera cierto, o al menos si para entonces pudiera creerle…_

Pero la verdad es que todo se sumió en un profundo silencio, antes de que treinta segundos después, Deidara se aclarara la garganta e hiciera una reverencia.

—Muchas gracias— contestó, con firmeza —.Le agradezco en mi nombre, el de Sasori, y de Yuu, hum.

Sarutobi volvió a sonreír. El hombre que había estado hablando con él se acercó y puso una mano en el hombro del Kage, en un gesto tan familiar que a Sasori casi le dolió. Aunque inmediatamente se deshizo de la punzada.

—Mi nombre es Asuma, supervisaré todas sus necesidades. Akatsuki se puede retirar— dijo con una voz amigable y relajada —.Por ahora, buscaremos a alguien que pueda hacerse cargo de una habitación para los nuevos…

—Yo puedo hacerlo— se ofreció Itachi, con rapidez.

—Uy, si tú. Qué buen samaritano eres— le soltó Kakuzu con burla, mientras se despedía con una mano y pasaba a retirarse del salón.

—Jashin te lo compensara en la otra vida— comentó Hidan sonriendo maliciosamente. Kisame frunció el ceño y sin decir nada se retiró junto a los demás Akatsuki. Itachi hizo caso omiso de todas las miradas extrañadas y se acercó a ambos.

—Los llevaré al ala oeste, hay espacio suficiente— dijo y se volvió a Sarutobi, daba la impresión de que pedía permiso silenciosamente. El anciano asintió, reitero la bienvenida a Sasori y Deidara y se volvió de nuevo a su asiento, sentándose mientras se reiniciaban las palabras entrecruzadas de los subordinados. Itachi miró nuevamente al pelirrojo y al rubio —.Vengan. Tú también, Yuu.

Hasta ese momento, el pelirrojo se dio cuenta de que el niño también estaba pegado a ellos, a un lado de Madara, quien se había quedado estático en su lugar. Itachi los instó a avanzar por donde había ido el resto de Akatsuki, y los guió por los pasillos.

—¿Y Madara se queda ahí, hum? — preguntó Deidara, girando de vez en cuando la cabeza hacia atrás, en espera del mayor. Yuu se sujetó a la capa de Itachi (aunque a éste pareció no importunarle).

—Él siempre se queda para hablar con Sarutobi samma— contestó con sencillez —.Nosotros no tenemos mucho que ver.

—¿Cómo? Si ustedes también van por ahí liquidando demonios, hum— contestó Deidara con una sonrisa aliviada. Al parecer (y Sasori tomó nota de eso), una vez que habían salido de la vista de los miembros de Konoha, sus hombros se había relajado, y aunque el gesto en su rostro parecía un poco tenso, ya se veía sin una carga invisible que había tenido en cuanto pisaron el palacio —.¿O no?

—A la mayoría no le interesa, como por ejemplo a Hidan— respondió Itachi, observándolos a ambos por encima del hombro —.Y por otra parte, Madara considera innecesario que estemos todos ahí dentro cuando perfectamente puede reportar las misiones él solo.

—Tiene lógica, hum.

—¿A dónde nos llevarás, Itachi samma? — preguntó Yuu, rompiendo el silencio que se estableció repentinamente entre los tres mayores (aunque sería mejor hablar de solo dos, pues Deidara e Itachi eran los únicos dispuestos a mediar palabras) —.¿Puedo dormir en la misma habitación que Sasori samma?

Aquellas palabras parecieron despertar al pelirrojo, quien inmediatamente se volteó hacia el niño. Las palabras que se le venían a la boca eran todas muy parecidas a "Eso es inadmisible, Yuu". Sin embargo, parecía haberse quedado sin habla, con las palabras atoradas en la garganta y las orejas de gato pegadas completamente al cuero cabelludo. El Uchiha se detuvo un segundo a mirar al pequeño y luego al Yokai aludido, mientras que Deidara se aguantaba una carcajada —aunque en el interior estaba expectante por ver qué contestaba el mayor—.

—Ah…— comenzó Itachi, al ver que Sasori se ponía ligeramente rojo en un intento de mostrar más desacuerdo que vergüenza, y seguidamente (como si comprendiera que al pelirrojo de momento le resultaba imposible hablar) miró al pequeño —.Por aquí hay unos cuántos niños que quizá te agraden, Yuu.

El niño miró a Itachi con suspicacia. Parecía intuir que en realidad, no lo estaba _invitando… _Bajó la mirada.

—Pero yo quería estar con Sasori samma— dijo, sin poder contenerse. Deidara terminó por lanzar una carcajada y Sasori lo fulmino con la mirada. Yuu levantó la mirada y observó al pelirrojo —.¿Puedo?

—Er…esto…— comenzó a decir el Yokai, intentando buscar la manera más _amable _de declinar la oferta de Yuu, que le observaba con tanta admiración en aquellos resplandecientes ojos verdes —.Yo…

—No lo molestaré, se lo prometo.

El pelirrojo hizo una mueca de desagrado, pero al final lanzó un suspiro y asintió, sin mirar a nadie en particular. La cara del niño se ilumino en todo sentido mientras se soltaba del Uchiha y corría a tomar la mano de Sasori. En el primer instante, el mayor sintió ganas de retirar la mano, pero seguidamente se dejo arrastrar por el niño mientras Deidara e Itachi conversaban delante de ellos, sorprendentemente, respecto a cómo había sido su vida desde la última vez que se vieron.

Como si se tratara de un instinto, Sasori alzó las orejas y escuchó atentamente. No se consideraba un chismoso, pero tampoco es como si la plática de Yuu —respecto a historias que le había contado su ahora difunta madre antes de dormir— le fuera de lo más interesante…O agradable, siquiera.

Su mente volvió a divagar durante siete segundos en su pasado, algo que consideraba —casi— literalmente, como un maldito infierno. Pensar en su madre acariciándole los cabellos mientras le hablaba en voz muy queda antes de dormir, contándole historias de fantásticas criaturas mitológicas…

Cerró los ojos durante un par de segundos y se sumergió en la —ahora— borrosa imagen de sus padres. A pesar de todo, era obvio de quién había heredado qué cosas de su apariencia, y a veces se alegraba de poder mirarse en un espejo —aunque no siempre se tenía esa posibilidad—, y decir que él era fruto de sus padres, que incluso aunque no los volviera a ver nunca más, parecían caminar a su lado.

Era un pensamiento estúpido, pero por alguna razón no le importaba.

De su padre apenas tenía el cabello, así que casi todos le habían dicho que se parecía a su madre. De ella provenía la mayoría de su herencia genética: La piel blanquecina, la nariz fina, el rostro anguloso, los ojos cafés…El ser un Yokai.

Su madre y su padre se habían conocido en Suna, aunque la mujer provenía de las afueras. Había llegado a la aldea con los cabellos atados en dos chongos parecidos a las orejas de un panda, escondiéndose las orejas tras la cabellera. No obstante, en Suna, el kazekage —pensar en él le produjo una terrible sensación—, no hacía distinciones entre Yokai y humanos, así que fácilmente pudo adaptarse. Su padre se había enamorado perdidamente de ella, y a un año de conocerse se casaron y lo concibieron.

En realidad, y pese a todas las desgracias del mundo, Sasori recordaba también esas fechas como las más felices de su vida. La familia Akasuna recibía el favor de Sandaime porque siempre se había visto ligada con la familia del kage por lazos muy estrechos. De hecho, su padre y Sandaime habían hecho frente a muchas batallas, peleando codo a codo…

Sandaime estuvo ahí desde que tenía memoria…Y quizá, en realidad lo único que había sentido por él era una profunda admiración y que ésta se hubiera confundido con un sentimiento de _amor. _

¡Vaya! A ver. Había que parar esos pensamientos, así que, se concentró de nuevo en Itachi y Deidara, sorprendiéndose de haber pensado tanto en el pasado, cuando en la realidad apenas habrían pasado un par de minutos.

—Lamento si te he causado problemas, Deidara— le decía Itachi sinceramente avergonzado por lo que había hecho pasar al rubio —.Sabía que Onoki lo tomaría a mal y…

—Eso no importa, hum— le aseguro el rubio, con firmeza.

—Claro que sí…— musitó el pelinegro con un hilo de voz que probablemente solo habría escuchado el fino oído de Sasori, pues no parecía ser escuchado por el menor. Entonces, Itachi se giro hacía él y le sonrió de manera casi imperceptible —.Estamos por llegar.

El Yokai se limito a asentir una vez y a volver la mirada hacia las paredes desnudas, percatándose al fin de que carecía de cuadros.

—En Iwa…— comenzó a decir, con cierta curiosidad. Aunque Itachi había vuelto la cabeza y le daba la espalda, sabía que le escuchaba con atención —.En Iwa había cuadros de la familia real.

Instintivamente se giró a ver a Deidara, dándose cuenta de que el tema seguramente le era desagradable al joven, sin embargo, además de una ligera tensión de hombros y un mutismo raro en el rubio, no hubo reacción alguna. El Uchiha —como si también hubiese pensado lo mismo que el pelirrojo—, pareció decidir que era _indiferente _responder a la pregunta con alusión a las pinturas.

—Los marcos nos sirven también para fundirlos.

—¿Tienen suficientes soldados para manejar todas las armas que están construyendo ahora, hum? — preguntó Deidara, sin tacto. Itachi hizo caso omiso de tan horrible comentario.

—Hemos pensado en poner trincheras alrededor de Konoha ya que quedan pocos árboles como para pensar en levantar murallas.

—¿Cercar Konoha? ¿Para qué, hum?

—Algunos monstruos son débiles contra el oro o la plata. Pondremos sellos poderosos para que repelan a los demonios.

—Ya veo.

Siguieron caminando en aquel largo pasillo por el cual de vez en cuando se cruzaban con unas cuántas personas que entablaban conversaciones cordiales con Itachi —la mayoría eran chicas, y no parecía que su encuentro con el moreno se tratara de algo de la casualidad ni nada parecido—.

Al fin, luego de varios minutos se detuvieron frente a unas puertas blancas que se alzaban hasta casi un metro sobre la cabeza de Sasori —que se sintió estúpidamente pequeño—. Itachi se giró hacia los tres y le sonrió levemente al rubio.

—Ésta será tu habitación, Deidara— le indico, mientras abría la puerta. El rubio asintió y entró a la recamara, ahogando una exclamación.

Sasori le echó un vistazo al lugar desde fuera, y arqueo las cejas ante la sorprendente estancia, para nada parecida a la que había visitado en Iwa perteneciente al rubio. Éste, apenas pudo contener un gemido o una exclamación de asombro mientras intentaba regular sus pasos y no aventarse a la gran cama matrimonial de colchas blancas de un color tan verde que parecía una pradera; Las paredes estaban pintadas de un blanco ligeramente gastado, y en algunos puntos de las paredes parecía estar comenzando a desprenderse la pintura, aunque para nada le quito el resto de la elegancia. El rubio miró de un lado a otro, al escritorio de metal que había a pocos metros de la cama en la que descansaba un florero vacío —pero esculpido con una figura parecida al de una mujer que le sumaba gran belleza a tan solitario objeto—, había un montón de libros esparcidos por todas partes, pero en lo demás, todo estaba perfectamente ordenado.

—En verdad, Konoha se la vive bien, hum— murmuro Deidara con una sonrisa, sin dirigirse a nadie en particular.

—No es del todo cierto, pero bueno…Supongo que en parte, sí— comentó Itachi, entrando a la habitación y señalando un gran armario —.Ahí hay ropa para que puedas usarla cuando quieras. El noble que dormía aquí era más o menos de tu estatura, así que seguramente algo te vendrá bien.

—Gracias, hum.

Parecía desde antes no poder contenerse, y con una risa estridente, corrió y se echó sobre la cama. Sasori e Itachi lo miraron con las cejas arqueadas —aunque el último con una tenue sonrisa—, mientras el rubio tomaba una de las almohadas de la cama tan acolchada y la ponía en su cara, aspirando un aroma…Polvoriento, que inmediatamente le hizo separar la nariz y comenzar a toser.

—¿Hace cuánto que no sacuden un poco esto siquiera, hum? — se quejó. Al pelirrojo se le escapó una sonrisa —.Maldita sea…Ahora me pica la nariz.

—No estarán del todo limpias, pero será lo mejor que te podemos ofrecer, Deidara— contestó burlonamente Itachi. Yuu se soltó de Sasori y camino dentro del cuarto.

—Es muy grande y lujoso— dijo, con admiración.

—Eso es porque este lugar es el palacio de Konoha— contestó Sasori, dejando de sonreír, pero sin hacer referencia a lo lúgubre que resultaba la realidad.

—¡Sorprendente! — contestó Yuu, haciendo caso omiso del silencio del rubio y el moreno.

—Ya lo creo.

—No puedo esperar a ver _nuestra _habitación— dijo Yuu mientras corría a donde Itachi y lo jalaba para instarlo a avanzar afuera de ese lugar —. ¡Vamos, Itachi samma! Quiero ver la habitación de Sasori samma y la mía.

El rubio aguantó una risa y mientras se marchaban, notó como la mirada de Sasori se cruzaba con la suya durante apenas un segundo. El Yokai parecía contrariado por las libertades que se tomaba el pequeño para con él, y sin embargo, Deidara sabía que no diría alguna negativa.

Sonrió y volvió a recostarse en la cama.

Definitivamente, Sasori podía llegar a ser demasiado amable cuando se lo proponía.

—Nos vemos después, Deidara— le dijo Itachi mientras Yuu lo obligaba a cerrar la puerta estrepitosamente cuando lo jaló con fuerza.

El rubio cerró los ojos e inhalo profundamente. Recordó la voz de Sasori llamándolo en la oscuridad, haciendo que despertara. Pensó en la caja musical de su madre e inmediatamente llevó su mano al bolsillo donde lo había dejado y sentir su peso le hizo feliz.

Se puso de pie y comenzó a deshacer el nudo del cinto donde antes había estado su espada. Ahora no había ninguna, pero aún así…Sacó el cuchillo que le había tendido Sasori.

Él había dicho que se lo daba para asegurarse de que estaría bien cuando él no llegara a salvarlo…Eso quería decir que se iba a quedar con ellos. No obstante sonrió, seguro de que Sasori nunca llegaría un segundo tarde. Sabía que era estúpida esa firmeza, pero por alguna razón, una voz en su interior se lo repetía una y otra vez.

Sasori no lo dejaría solo. Y él tampoco dejaría al Yokai.

Sus destinos se habían ligado, ¿Cierto?; Esa era la verdad, les gustara o no…Aunque en lo personal, a él si le agradaba.

**0*0*0**

El cuarto que Itachi les asigno a él y Yuu estaba prácticamente al lado de Deidara, lo que logró sacarle a Sasori una mueca de disgusto, váyase a saber por qué. Al abrir las puertas, el pelirrojo notó que prácticamente era lo mismo, solo que las colchas eran de un color gris azulado, parecido un poco a las nubes que empiezan a cargarse de agua.

Yuu salió corriendo e, imitando a Deidara, saltó sobre la cama —aunque evitó respirar de la almohada—.

—¿Te gusta? — le preguntó el moreno a Sasori, que se limitaba a ver de un lado a otro con impasibilidad.

—No está tan mal.

—Me alegro— contestó, mientras se acercaba a Yuu y luego señalaba unos rollos que estaban en una de las esquinas de la enorme habitación (ocupaban, de todos modos, un gran espacio de ésta) —.Era un artista de la corte el que vivía aquí — explicó con sencillez. Sasori se giro a ver lo que ahora podría identificar como óleo —.Era muy bueno. Guardamos casi todas sus pinturas, aunque no creo que debas molestarte mucho por ellas. Enviaremos a alguien para que se las lleve.

—Puedes dejarlas ahí— arguyó rápidamente, mientras caminaba hacia los rollos y sujetaba uno para extenderlo, de pronto se detuvo, sintiendo la pesada mirada del Uchiha —.Puedo hacerlo, ¿verdad?

—No creo que le molestaría.

Sasori lo desenrolló completamente y examino con minuciosidad el fino trazo de un paisaje muy parecido a la aldea de la Arena. El horizonte se veía cruzado por unas nubes anaranjadas y halos amarillos por donde el sol se ocultaba. En las calles, se veía una especie de capa que volvía todavía más borrosas a las siluetas de personas que caminaban, y lo que Sasori dedujo que podría tratarse de un intento de pintar arena —uno realmente bueno, hay que decir—.

Era realmente hermosa, y el pelirrojo podría quedarse ahí apreciando todo de ella, desde las bellas siluetas que parecían vivir en paz, hasta el cielo que tenía un color casi imposible, después de vivir tantos años reprimidos bajo las nubes grises y por las cuales nunca atravesaban halos del sol.

—Es muy bonita, ¿cierto? — preguntó Itachi, que a pesar de todo se mantenía a varios metros de distancia —.Era de la que más estaba orgulloso Hiruko san.

—¿Hiruko? — preguntó el pelirrojo, volviéndose hacia el otro. Itachi asintió, mientras hacía bajar a Yuu de la cama, donde hasta hace unos segundos se había mantenido saltando —.Debía de ser un gran hombre.

—Las pinturas pueden mostrar el alma, pero no son la única cosa y…— se quedó repentinamente callado y se encogió de hombros —.Bueno, no voy a aburrirte con esto. No soy muy bueno con el arte, y la verdad es que solo conozco un poco de ello gracias algunas platicas ocasionales que tuve con Hiruko san antes de que…muriera.

Hubo un silencio profundo y algo incómodo, incluso aunque Yuu apenas menguaba en sus risas.

—¿Eran amigos? — preguntó Sasori.

—No. Pero era bueno escuchar a alguien que podía hablar de luz donde siempre hay oscuridad…— se giro hacia el niño —.Eh, Yuu. Te llevare a conocer a unos amigos.

—Pero no quiero irme…— dijo el niño, mirando al pelirrojo —.Quiero quedarme un rato con Sasori samma.

El leve sonrojo en sus mejillas no se hizo esperar, así que se giro a otro lado, pretendiendo darles la imagen de que le daba igual que ambos estuvieran hablando de él. Itachi suspiro y sonrió un poco, de una manera tan convincente y afable, que cualquiera hubiese hecho lo que le pidiera, incluso algo como saltar de un precipicio.

—Pero Sasori debe de estar cansado por el largo viaje— le dijo el moreno al pequeño —.Tiene que descansar y seguramente tú tienes muchas energías. A la noche te traeré de nuevo.

Yuu miró a Sasori, y luego al Uchiha, asintiendo quedamente.

—Bueno— contestó y se volvió al pelirrojo —.Volveré después, Sasori samma.

—Hmph— fue lo único que contestó mientras Itachi tomaba la mano del niño y se lo llevaba al pasillo.

—Hey, Sasori— le habló el moreno, deteniéndose repentinamente. El aludido le miró por encima del hombro —.Bienvenido a Konoha…Y también a Akatsuki.

Parecía saber que el Akasuna no respondería, porque cerró casi inmediatamente la puerta, dejando a solas al mayor.

Éste bajó la mirada, depositándola en el óleo que todavía sostenía entre sus manos. Lo volvió a enrollar y lo dejó en el suelo, antes de abrazar los otros y llevarlos hasta la cama, dejándolos encima. Quería observar aquellas imágenes.

Las fue revisando una por una, constatando que en cada una había un paisaje hermoso y…_vivo. _Hiruko había imprimido una imagen eterna de aquello que no podría volver a existir nunca más en el mundo tan podrido como ahora lo conocía. Sintió un profundo pesar en el corazón, de alguna manera quisiera haber visto el mundo como lo hizo aquel personaje. ¿O lo habría imaginado todo?

Apenas se había dado cuenta de que había estado tan embelesado mirando las imágenes y abstrayéndose en todas, que bien podrían haber pasado un par de horas.

Se paró de la cama, donde estaban regadas todas las pinturas y caminó hasta la ventana para observar el paisaje muerto. Miró de arriba abajo mientras con los pensamientos lúgubres sobre que nada allá fuera se parecía a lo que un día había sido, quitaba el seguro de la ventana y la abría un poco.

Un aire frío penetro la habitación y él lo respiro profundamente. Gracias a la altura donde quedaba su habitación —que no se sorprendan, porque realmente había subido muchas escaleras—, el olor que pertenecía a la podredumbre de cuerpos en descomposición no se notaba para nada, aunque…Ahora que lo pensaba, en realidad no había visto tal cosa al atravesar las calles de Konoha.

—Nosotros le damos el funeral que se merecen nuestros seres queridos— le había dicho Itachi cuando hicieron alusión a ello.

Sacó la cabeza por la ventana y cerró los ojos, fingiendo que había un pequeño placer en sentir el viento frío en su rostro, mientras recordaba los días detrás de una ventana quebrada que partía su rostro con deformidades, y al mismo tiempo, sabiendo que el pequeño que se reflejaba en aquella pensaba en correr y abrazar a los padres que nunca llegaron.

Rompió con el pensamiento tan pronto como pudo, y abrió los ojos. Seguidamente giro la mirada por encima del hombro hacia las pinturas. ¿Podría encontrar ahí una pareja dándose un beso? ¿Ahí estarían sus padres, su abuela…Sandaime?

Lanzó un suspiro de exasperación y su rostro se contorsionó en una mueca de desagrado. Volvió la atención al paisaje, intentando imaginar grandes extensiones de árboles donde el viento agitaba el mar de hojas y pareciera agua esmeralda.

De pronto, sintió una pesada mirada sobre él y al momento volvió el rostro hacia a un lado. La ventana contigua estaba abierta, y ahí estaba Deidara, observándole embelesado. Cuando el rubio pareció darse cuenta de que el mayor se había percatado, lanzó una exclamación y se sonrojo violentamente. Por un momento, a Sasori le pareció que el oriundo de Iwa cerraría la ventana y se escondería de él, pero Deidara se mantuvo quieto, solamente desviando la mirada y observando un punto en la nada en el suelo de las calles, a una considerable altura que a algunas personas podría parecerles escalofriante.

Sasori se quedo quieto de igual manera, observando con detenimiento al rubio. No había hablado mucho con él desde la mañana, e incluso, quizá se mostró más déspota de lo usual para con él.

Se preguntó de manera repentina —y en lo personal, se considero un poco absurdo—, si debiera de saludarlo. El rubio volvió a cruzar sus miradas.

¿Por qué en esos instantes, el aire parecía ser insuficiente? El pelirrojo se quedo helado, en un minuto eterno que fue tortuoso para él. En su interior se volcaron todas esas imágenes de vida que había regadas en su nueva cama —la que a propósito, no había estrenado acostándose en toda su estatura—, váyase a saber por qué. Sufrió de una sensación cálida y placentera, al mismo tiempo que dolorosa.

Había sido así desde la primera vez que le había visto, como si la presencia de Deidara refulgiera con la vida de todo lo que carecía de ésta. Él era entonces, como esas pinturas que recién había visto: Un punto brillante en medio de la oscuridad, y solo en ese instante se permitió darse cuenta de la ligera turbación que solía acompañarlo esa mirada celeste —al menos cuando se cruzaba con la suya—. Inmediatamente pensó en una de las pinturas de Hiruko, que era prácticamente una visión de luz y cielo azul. Volvió a comparar a Deidara con un alegre día de verano en el antaño, con las hebras doradas que tenía por cabellera y los rasgados ojos de un azul tan claro…

Resultaba imposible no voltear a verlo, y todavía más apartar la mirada.

Desearía poder saber qué sucedía en su interior, dar con la respuesta al porqué del último pensamiento que había cruzado su cabeza instantes antes. Claro que no tenía ninguna lógica, pero tampoco parecía necesitarla para tener una fuerza apabullante. Y desde el primer momento, Sasori tenía que admitir que Deidara le había resultado exuberantemente hermoso.

Pero se obligó a recordar que no podía permitirse tener sentimientos absurdos, y que incluso a pesar de que habían empezado a colarse sensaciones encontradas por Yuu y Deidara —en especial por el segundo—, no tenía nada de importancia.

Los segundos siguientes pareció que ambos se debatían sobre qué debían de hacer ahora, y entonces el menor levantó una mano y lo saludo. El pelirrojo pensó en contestarle, pero después de apartar la mirada, el instinto apenas le permitió alzar la cabeza un momento a modo de saludo, meter el cuerpo y cerrar las ventanas.

Todo sería más fácil si Itachi le hubiera dado una habitación cinco veces —mínimo— la distancia de donde ahora se encontraban ambos. Quizá entonces, incluso de haber abierto las ventanas y haberse asomado hasta encontrarle no habría resultado tan agobiador, aunque fuera estúpido admitir algo de elefántasticas complexiones.

_Deidara vale el intento. _

Las palabras cruzaron su mente, y antes de poder darse cuenta de nada, estaba cruzando el umbral de la puerta de su habitación y caminaba a la contigua. Intentó calmar el hueco que se había formado en su estomago llenándolo de aire y poco después tocó quedamente la puerta.

Por el pasillo apenas se cruzaron otras personas con él, y ya fueran humanos o Yokai —porque claro que había más dentro de palacio—, lo miraban con extrañeza; Se dijo que no le importaba, pero esperaba que Deidara no lo fuera a dejar detrás de las puertas tanto tiempo, ya aquellos treinta segundos habían sido bastante humillantes al pensamiento de Sasori, quien, impacientándose, volvió a tocar la puerta, con más fuerza ésta vez.

Pasaron otros diez segundos en los que se mantuvo con los labios apretándose con fuerza, y estaba a punto de soltar de maldiciones e irse, cuando la puerta se abrió. De ella apareció Deidara, con el cabello suelto y cruzando como una cascada por su espalda, y con el torso descubierto. El pelirrojo no se permitió entrar en muchos detalles respecto al cuerpo del menor, así que se mantuvo observando el rostro del de Iwa luego de echar un fugaz vistazo, haciendo acopio del coraje por haber esperado para no entretenerse en otras cosas.

—¿Por qué tardaste tanto, mocoso? — le preguntó, frunciendo el ceño. Deidara sonrió, divertido ante una aparente _travesura, _seguidamente se hizo a un lado, dejando pasar al Yokai, que dudo un par de segundos antes de entrar —.No es cortés dejar esperando a la gente.

—Estaba en el baño, hum— contestó Deidara, con sencillez aunque bien podía ser una mentira, a consideración con el tiempo en que Sasori había tardado en aparecer luego de que el rubio lo saludara —.¿Qué sucede?

El pelirrojo se humilló mentalmente por parecer un maldito novio celoso, cuando en realidad, poco tenía que ver con el rubio. Miró un momento alrededor de aquel cuarto y se encontró con que al parecer, Deidara sí había pasado un rato dormido. Lo visualizo claramente, como lo había hecho aquellos días en que el rubio estaba inconsciente, y sintió un algo no identificado en su interior al desear poder seguir observándolo dormir. Ahora que había una pared considerablemente grande entre ambos, no podría aspirar a aquello, pero, bueno… Parecía algo que no se podía evitar. Y algo por lo que además, era estúpido verse afectado.

—Quería…— comenzó a decir, sin saber exactamente qué planeaba decir después. Sacudió la cabeza, en un intento de despejar la mente —.Quería decirte que debes quedarte con Yuu.

El rostro de Deidara se crispó durante un segundo por lo que claramente parecía confusión.

—¿Quedarme con Yuu? — repitió, y Sasori frunció el ceño.

—Eso fue lo que dije.

—¿Y por qué me pides eso, hum? Está claro que te prefiere por sobre todos los demás, lo que a mí parecer es un poco raro, porque eres demasiado…Soberbio y callado como para gustarle a un niño— hizo una pausa y miró a Sasori maliciosamente —.¡Ja! Yo todavía estoy que no me la creo. Quizá a Akatsuki pudiera parecerle indiferente, pero, realmente a mí me ofende, hum— compuso un rostro severo, aunque la sonrisa seguía siendo apenas perceptible —.Yo estuve aguantando tus insultos, y todo lo que se te ocurrió lanzarme durante días, y nada más llega Akatsuki y eres tan buen samaritano.

Hubo un pequeño silencio, y el Yokai hizo una mueca que pretendía ser de disgusto.

—Como si no lo agradecieras, maldito mocoso— fue lo que le contestó, pero incluso a pesar de las palabras, sus sentimientos eran tan contradictorios unos con otros, que no pareció ni la mitad de la verdad de lo que era —.Además, tienes parte de culpa.

—Y ahora vienes a decirme eso a mí— comentó el rubio mientras se daba media vuelta y caminaba hacia la cama, donde ya descansaba una camisa blanca. Mientras pasaba esto, Sasori miró por la ventana, como si necesitara darle privacidad al rubio —.A mí me aburre estar en los palacios, hum.

Sasori se giró a verlo, un tanto sorprendido. La espalda del rubio ya estaba cubierta y éste se tiraba los cabellos hacia atrás, liberándolos del cuello de la camisa. Se giro hacia el Yokai mientras se abrochaba los botones. Lo primero que se le ocurrió a Sasori que podía contestarle era algo como "¿Eso qué tiene que ver?", pero en vez de eso, las palabras que salieron fueron muy distintas, y estaban cargadas con la dosis perfecta de amargura:

—Es mejor decir que creciste en palacio que en las calles.

Deidara miró al de Suna, y pareció que una sombra opacaba su rostro. ¿Y a eso qué podría discutirle?

Miró también por la ventana, avergonzado un poco de su comentario. Deidara estaba consciente de que aquello que acababa de decir Sasori no podía ser más cierto. No obstante, de haber vivido en las calles él podría haberse ahorrado tener que imaginar que todos estaban tan _bien _como lo estaban en el palacio. Recordaba a su padre hablar de estabilidad con su abuelo, y él, tan pequeño e ingenuo como era antes apenas había reparado en las significativas miradas que ambos se lanzaban, o cuando incluso su madre se los llevaba a él y sus hermanos y las sonrisas de su padre y abuelo desaparecían.

No había sido hasta Itachi que conoció la realidad de las cosas, y a pesar de todo, le agradecía al Uchiha haber llegado a su vida. Recordarlo encadenado resultó escalofriante y el rubio tuvo que contener el temblor que había empezado a apoderarse de sus manos de manera repentina.

Y entonces volvió aquella pregunta de qué había sucedido con Sasori. Le miró detenidamente. Cuando lo encontró en aquel camino, medio moribundo —aunque entonces estaba más muerto que vivo—, lo único que tenía era esa herida, y el rubio siempre dio por sentado que había sido causada por alguno de los bandidos que usualmente comenzaban a esconderse en Suna. Ahora se preguntó si algo tendría que ver con aquellas referencias de Kabuto —creía recordar que así se llamaba— sobre una traición para con el Yokai. Y daba la sensación de que todos sabían un poco de esto.

No era de extrañarse que no supiera nada, pues a pesar de vivir en el palacio, Onoki lo tenía literalmente ignorado en ciertos asuntos, pero todo lo que tenía que ver con información era asunto confidencial, pues temía lo fuera a traicionar por los _impuros, _como recordaba una y otra vez, su abuelo llamaba a los Yokai.

Deidara era solo otro niño de palacio que ignoraba todo, y eso, se leía claramente en la mirada de Sasori. Por ello, se limito a irse a sentar en la cama y recostarse en tache, tratando de hacer caso omiso de los ojos del pelirrojo, que le seguían con minuciosidad.

Y luego supo inmediatamente, que habría de arrepentirse de lo que diría a continuación, pero mucho no le quedaba por hacer cuando sus palabras salieron, tan imprudentemente como lo hacían siempre.

—¿Tú donde viviste todo éste tiempo, hum? — preguntó. Al parecer, su voz iba varios segundos (o incluso minutos) adelantada a su cerebro. Levantó un poco el cuello, apenas para divisar a Sasori. Éste se había quedado más pálido que de costumbre y las orejas de gato se le pegaban en el cuero cabelludo, como si se tratara de un gato herido. El rubio incluso pensó que le gruñiría y le aventaría un zarpazo, aunque claro, eso nada tenía que ver —.Lo siento. Sentí curiosidad.

El pelirrojo frunció el ceño y abrió la boca para cerrarla inmediatamente después. Deidara se recargó sobre sus codos.

—En serio, no tienes qué responder…Es que…Pensé que tenías unos hábitos un poco parecidos a los de algún noble, hum.

Sasori no respondió a nada durante unos segundos, y cuando volvió a hacerlo fue con la simple intención de deshacerse de la tensión que había crecido entre ambos.

—No te interesa— le dijo con tono déspota (¿Era esa su manera de disipar la incomodidad?) y después añadió con un tono ligeramente afable, aunque sospechaba que su voz podría ser apenas audible…¿O era producto del maldito zumbido en las orejas? —Con respecto al otro mocoso…No quiero tenerlo en mi habitación.

El rubio aceptó la opción de distenderse del tema de un pasado del que definitivamente ninguno parecía querer hablar y volvió a hacer un esbozo de sonrisa.

—El niño no te dejará en paz, y menos por mí que estuve técnicamente dormido la mayor parte del camino, hum.

—Pero _debería _preferirte a ti.

—Si quieres pedirle esto a alguien, deberías de decirle a Tobi o a Itachi. Ambos tienen buena mano para los niños…Aunque si me preguntas, mejor déjaselo a Itachi, tiene mayor sentido de la responsabilidad y es menos idiota, hum.

El pelirrojo parecía considerarlo, pero en realidad, la última pregunta de Deidara lo había dejado fuera de órbita. ¿Por qué todo tenía que regresarlo a ese solitario y traicionero pasado?

No se molestó en contestar y se mantuvo quieto, observando los ojos del rubio como un punto fijo en la nada. Sabía que lo que estaba a punto de pasarle no sería agradable y que al final, terminaría por mandar al diablo a Deidara y todo aquel que pudiera cruzársele en el camino de regreso a su nuevo dormitorio en menos de siete segundos.

Ya era normal esa gran punzada de dolor que a veces incluso le tentaba de doblarse a la mitad, y sentía cómo todo empezaba a volverse borroso. Durante un instante sintió nauseas y un repentino mareo que probablemente venía de la poca comida que ingerían para seguir…para _poder _seguir comiendo después.

—¿Sasori? — le llamó Deidara, poniéndose de pie —.¿Estás bien, hum?

El pelirrojo plantó los pies sobre el suelo firmemente y se obligó a mirar realmente a Deidara, que se había parado y extendía los brazos hacia él, como temiendo que fuera a caerse de bruces contra el suelo.

—Por supuesto, idiota— le contestó, con un hilo de voz y mirando hacia otro lado —.¿Por qué no habría de estarlo?

—Te has puesto muy pálido, hum.

El Yokai se talló las mejillas con fuerza, dándoles un poco de rubor.

—No digas tonterías.

—¿Ya comiste, hum?

—Ya te dije que debes dejar de decir tonterías. Yo sé lo que me hago o no— y diciendo esto se dio media vuelta (apenas logrando dimitir las ganas de volver el pan duro con agua que habían desayunado) y atravesó la habitación, deteniéndose un instante en la puerta —.No tiene importancia, mocoso. Mejor ponte a descansar.

Alzó el brazo hacia el pomo de la puerta, impaciente por salir de ahí pitando, pero sin ser capaz de volver sus movimientos más ágiles. ¿Qué demonios le pasaba?

Escuchó los pasos de Deidara acercándose y sus orejas se alzaron un segundo. Hubiera querido evitarlo, o eso deseaba creer, el hecho de que el rubio le cogía de la muñeca con fuerza e impedía que se moviera un solo centímetro más.

Pareció recorrerlo otra corriente eléctrica, y pese a todo, notó el estremecimiento de Deidara. Su corazón le golpeó con fuerza en el pecho y aguantó la respiración, quedándose muy quieto. Ni siquiera se atrevió a voltear o quitar la mano de la del menor.

—¿Qué pasa? — preguntó al fin, cuando Deidara pasó varios segundos en un absoluto silencio. Apenas logró voltear la cabeza y mirarlo sobre el hombro. El rubio parecía tan sorprendido como el Yokai, y su boca entreabierta no dio pie a pensar que tenía algo planeado para decir. Sasori sonrió de manera burlona —.¿Te comió la lengua el gato?

Deidara se sonrojo todavía más —si es que eso era posible para empezar, claro—, y soltó la mano de Sasori, él inmediatamente se giro para quedar de frente y luego permaneció quieto, mientras el menor se rascaba el codo derecho como aparente distracción.

—No…— respondió al fin, sin mirar a Sasori. Por el contrario, el pelirrojo lo observaba con el creciente deseo de levantar la mano y acariciarle el rostro —.Solamente quería… — volvió a hacer una pausa, miró a Sasori y pareció debatirse interiormente entre decir algo o no, al final, suspiro —.¿Te gusta tu habitación?

El Yokai parpadeo sorprendido. ¿Solo era eso? Por alguna razón se sintió desilusionado, pero enseguida sonrió levemente —y no se puede decir que cien por ciento consciente de que lo hacía—.

—Bueno…— murmuro, haciendo que el rubio levantara la mirada, sorprendido por el tono tan sutilmente cargado de ternura —.Tendré que compartirlo con Yuu…Pero está cerca del tuyo, y podré asegurarme de que estarás bien tú también. Así que, supongo que está bien.

Y levantó la mano, como anteriormente lo había hecho con el pomo de la puerta, pero para rozar levemente con ella el rostro del menor, apartándole un poco del fleco que el cubría la cara. La oleada de calor no se hizo esperar y ambos se quedaron observando al otro, apenas respirando.

El pelirrojo frunció el ceño, como si se extrañara que Deidara no estuviera más pegado a su cuerpo, y se dio cuenta de que quería acercarlo hasta que la respiración del rubio fuera la suya…Porque cuando estaba con él sentía tanta paz y —de nuevo, odiaba admitirlo— felicidad, que parecía algo imposible; Le hacía olvidar a Sandaime y su pasado, incluso aunque lo tuviera más que nada presente en alguna parte de su interior.

¿Por qué deseaba estar más cerca del nieto de Onoki, al hombre al que, todavía quería, _tener que_ asesinar?

_Él solo era Deidara…_Él solo _es _Deidara.

Entre abrió la boca mientras iba cerrando los ojos. Su mente le decía que se separara, pero algo más controlaba su cuerpo y le hacía desear más que anda unir en ese momento sus labios con los del rubio.

Deidara se quedo estático, incapaz de comprender o reaccionar ante el Yokai, y con el corazón acelerado. Tenía que estar soñando, ¿verdad que sí?

—Sasori…— le llamó, con la voz ronca —.¿Qué estás haciendo, hum?

El pelirrojo no contestó y tampoco se siguió acercando. Parecía recién despertando de un trance, y, una vez que Deidara lo había traído de vuelta a la realidad y Sasori se percató de que su cercanía era demasiada con el rubio al no dejar de observar aquellos ojos, rompió la cercanía alejándose repentinamente y quebrando también el contacto con su mano en la barbilla del rubio y subiéndola hasta la coronilla, donde le dio varios zapes al menor.

—Mas te vale que no sean demasiados los problemas en los que te metas mocoso, o yo me haré cargo de matarte para que no me causes más molestias— le dijo, con un repentino tono de burla que váyase a saber cómo lo consiguió estando tan repentinamente nervioso —.Si eso es todo lo que tienes que decir, nos vemos.

Deidara parpadeo, confundido y enojándose cada vez consigo mismo por haber hablado. Mientras tanto, Sasori dio media vuelta y con la rapidez que le había faltado anteriormente, abrió la puerta y salió al pasillo, apresurándose hasta su nueva habitación y encerrándose —azotando la puerta de manera estridente—.

¿Qué había hecho? ¡Maldita sea! ¿Había estado, de verdad, a punto de besar a Deidara?

Oh, por todos los Dioses… ¿En qué pensaba? Bueno, estaba claro que lo que menos había hecho allá dentro era eso. Joder. Solo esperaba que nada de eso hiciera que el rubio pensara erróneamente y que se alejara…¿O debía temer más por que se acercara?

—¡Mierda! — murmuró Sasori, quizá demasiado fuerte. Se sujetó los cabellos y los jaló en actitud de volverse nuevamente a deshacer de la sensación cálida y agobiadora de su pecho —.Vamos. Es una tontería. No puede estar pasando…No _de nuevo. _

A pesar de haber dicho aquellas últimas palabras, en realidad nunca había sentido algo comparado con la tensión y al mismo tiempo alivianes de sus músculos. No, espera. Era, definitivamente, la falta de sueño lo que le hacía pensar y actuar de manera estúpida. Solo necesitaba descansar, se repitió una y otra vez.

Apenas pensó durante un instante en sí se podía echar sobre la cama y, por ende, sobre las pinturas o tirarlas todas al suelo y descansar un rato, descartó ambas opciones de inmediato.

Caminó hasta la silla que compartía el estilo con el escritorio, se sentó y después de veinte minutos de seguir maldiciendo interiormente, y con el cansancio haciéndole meollo en los parpados, los cerró y se quedo dormido encima de la mesa, intentando dejar la mente en blanco…Sin demasiado éxito.

**0*0*0**

Pese a que cuando llamaron a la puerta, le dolía el pecho de una manera que asociaba inmediatamente a sus padres o a Sandaime, no recordaba mucho. Se enderezó, un poco adolorido por la posición incómoda en la que se hallaba, aunque por supuesto, no podría esperarse otra cosa si de pronto había terminado cayéndose de la silla. La verdad, debía de haber estado muy cansado para no darse cuenta cuando ocurrió.

Se talló los ojos y bostezó, sintiendo como unas lágrimas comenzaban a correrle por el rabillo del ojo. Se puso de pie y camino lentamente hacia la puerta, que volvía a sonar. Inmediatamente después se rascó la cabeza y luego un poco de las orejas. Sus dedos se enredaron entre el cabello y pensó que de tener un espejo, su apariencia daría mucho a qué desear.

—¿Sasori? — habló la voz de Itachi al otro lado. El pelirrojo frunció el ceño en actitud molesta antes de abrir la puerta. Se encontró con el moreno, solamente con las manos ocupadas por una bolsa negra donde llevaba algo envuelto —.Hola. Bueno, parece que has descansado.

—¿Qué sucede? — preguntó Sasori, extrañado por la ausencia de Yuu —.¿Dónde está el mocoso?

—Yuu se ha quedado con los niños— contestó el moreno, con una sonrisa —.He logrado librarte un rato de él y probablemente para dentro de un par de horas estará tan cansado que no sabrá ni dónde se echa.

—Ah…— exclamó Sasori, parpadeando rápidamente —.Vale. ¿Eso es todo?

La expresión de Itachi daba a entender que la pregunta le desagradaba, pero que la dejaría pasar de largo. El Uchiha negó con la cabeza.

—Sarutobi me ha pedido que venga por ti y por Deidara, para que tengan una especie de…cena de bienvenida.

El pelirrojo se sorprendió más e hizo un esfuerzo literalmente enorme para que no se notara el sonrojo ante el nombre de Deidara, aunque al parecer Itachi o había hecho caso omiso de éste, o simplemente no se había dado cuenta, que en tal caso, —esperaba fuera la segunda opción—. Después frunció el ceño, pues en serio no esperaba que su llegada causara tanta sensación. Se imaginó que todos en el palacio hablaban de que el nieto de Onoki estaba ahí…Posiblemente con aquel del que se corría rumores, había asesinado a Sandaime.

—No es necesario…— comenzó a decir, pero Itachi sonrió.

—Decir _cena _es en un término bastante relativo. Si apenas llegamos a tener un poco de pan para ofrecerte te irá bien, pero a pesar de todo, no deberías de derrochar la oferta.

El pelirrojo frunció el ceño y lo considero un momento. Quería decir que no tenía nada de hambre —por mucho no quería ver a Deidara en esos instantes—, pero al final su estomago lo traiciono, y el hecho de pensar en un poco de comida, parecieron antojársele mucho más de lo que parecía. El moreno lo observó e hizo una especie de tos que más bien se asemejaba sospechosamente a que ahogaba una carcajada. Inmediatamente el Yokai pelinegro hizo un ademán de indiferencia con la mano.

—Entonces vienes, ¿cierto? — le dijo. Sasori apretó los dientes e hizo amago de ocultar el sonrojo que comenzaba a cubrirle las mejillas —.Ve a cambiarte. Le avisare a Deidara y los esperaré a ambos para llevarlos al comedor.

—El mocoso ya está cambiado desde hace rato— le contestó Sasori pasándose una mano por los cabellos y desordenándolos más. Itachi arqueo las cejas, y dándose cuenta de que había insinuado que había pasado a visitarlo un rato, el pelirrojo se adelantó a decir: —.Y yo puedo buscar solo el comedor.

—Nunca has ido a él.

—Ya lo encontraré. De todos modos, no tengo demasiada hambre, Uchiha— contestó Sasori, pero inmediatamente sus tripas volvieron a gruñir de tal manera, que su dueño deseó poder quitárselas y arrojarlas lejos para que no le hicieran pasar vergüenzas con Itachi (aunque no es como si debiera importunarle lo más mínimo lo que pensara el moreno, claro) —.Quiero decir…

Itachi se tapó la boca con la mano y luego la apartó de su rostro.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres hacer? — le preguntó el Uchiha, con cortesía —.Quizá pueda ayudar.

El pelirrojo se lo pensó durante un rato antes de responder:

—Quiero estar en un lugar tranquilo para meditar.

—Pues, no creo que lo logres con esa hambre, pero…— miró de un lado a otro —.El techo del palacio siempre está algo solitario. Es un buen lugar para olvidarse un momento de todo.

Sasori miró al moreno con las cejas arqueadas. El Uchiha parecía una de las personas —bien, Yokai— a los que menos se podría imaginar intentando olvidarse de que había un mundo al que _ayudar. _Era increíble, pensó durante unos instantes, que el moreno le hubiese parecido tan ridículamente benigno como para que se le ocurriera que él no _podría _querer olvidarse de lo demás. Sobre todo porque esa gran capacidad de empatía que emanaba del Uchiha bien podría ser una carga muy pesada.

En todo caso, Itachi no había dicho que fuera a meditar ahí, así que Sasori no podía hacer conjeturas sobre aquello, que era por menos, gastar pensamientos a lo idiota.

—Ya veo— se limitó a contestar, y asintió —.Entonces iré después a su…_cena. _¿A qué hora debo bajar?

—Bueno, Sarutobi _necesita_ comer a las siete.

Ah, eso significaba que le quedaban como veinte minutos. Por ende tendría que cenar antes de irse a meditar. Frunció el ceño y miró a Itachi.

—Salgó en dos minutos.

Y le cerró la puerta en las narices. Se apresuró a ir a donde el armario y abrirlo de par en par. Miró diversos trajes —tanto de batalla como formales— y sacó uno de color café.

Lo miró largo rato, o al menos eso le pareció. Hiruko debía de ser varios centímetros más alto que él —bueno, ya. Incluso podría ser un poco más alto que Itachi, y eso era decir mucho—. Sintió un tic en su ojo. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan endemoniadamente pequeño?

La puerta volvió a sonar y él suspiro antes ir a atender. Ahí estaba Itachi, extendiéndole la bolsa.

—En realidad, también venía a dejarte esto. Hiruko era más alto que tú y entre sus cosas no encontraras mucho de utilidad.

Sasori le quitó la bolsa de las manos.

—¿Y aquí sí? — preguntó, haciéndoselas de fastidioso (algo que no ocurría demasiado seguido) —.Bueno, al menos podré presentarme de manera formal y no como un payaso, ¿verdad?

—¿Me creerías capaz de darte ropa que no te vaya? — preguntó el Uchiha torciendo los ojos, pero para nada ofendido —.Bueno. Te voy dejando para avisarle a Deidara.

—Seguro.

—Una cosa más…— le indicó Itachi, levantando la mano en señal de detener momentáneamente al Akasuna. Él esperó —.Madara me dijo que te diera esto— y le entregó la funda de una espada, sujetándola por un mango tallado, donde en la punta se podía apreciar la cabeza de un dragón rugiendo —.Es como un instintivo por haber entrado…Uhm… Sería bueno que la llevaras por cualquier cosa, el cuchillo que tienes viene mejor como refuerzo que como armamento principal.

Sasori tomó la espada y frunció el ceño, sonriendo de todos modos.

—Puedo hacer que un cuchillo se vuelve más mortífero que la espada más filosa— comentó, con burla. Itachi sonrió de lado.

—Ya lo creo. Pero apuesto a que te viene bien saber que tienes la espada.

—Hmm…Supongo que sí— hubo un silencio entre ambos —.Bueno, iré a cambiarme. No me gustaría hacer esperar a los anfitriones.

—De acuerdo.

Y volvió a cerrar la puerta cuando Itachi se giro hacia la otra habitación. No le había dicho gracias siquiera, aunque creía que no tenía por qué hacerlo.

Dejó en la cama la bolsa y comenzó a quitarse la ropa que tenía puesta.

**0*0*0**

Deidara salió casi inmediatamente llamó Itachi, y cuando le dijo que se irían a cenar una gran sonrisa ilumino su cara.

—Me parece buena idea. Tengo mucha hambre, hum.

Itachi asintió. La verdad es que pensaba en el rubio como la única persona a la que podía tolerar aun a pesar de que comportara siempre de una manera tan irrespetuosa y enérgica. Quizá se debiera a que le había salvado la vida, o a la especie de aura angelical que le rodeaba incluso cuando hacía travesuras…No lo sabía.

—Pues vamos, hum.

—En realidad, debemos esperar a Sasori— contestó Itachi, haciendo con la cabeza un pequeño ademán hacia la puerta contigua. El rubio se tensó completamente y parpadeo rápidamente por unos instantes (haciendo que el moreno arqueara una ceja), pero al final terminó asintiendo firmemente.

—Se…Seguro— tartamudeo el rubio con una sonrisa nerviosa, y luego sacudió la cabeza y se rascó la nuca, haciendo acopio de una fabulosa actuación para hacer creer que no pasaba nada: —. No hay ningún problema, hum.

Así que se quedaron un momento ahí, antes de que Sasori saliera con una camiseta de manga corta azul y un pantalón del mismo color, llevaba puestas las sandalias que llevaba Akatsuki, y llevaba también un cinturón de tela blanca que Itachi se preguntó de dónde habría sacado, pues el conjunto que le había pasado carecía de tal.

—No me pondré la capa, si eso es lo que están pensando— dijo el recién llegado mientras los miraba a ambos con el ceño fruncido. Deidara arqueo las cejas.

—¿Qué capa, hum? — murmuró y luego volvió la vista a Itachi, como si supiera de antemano que el pelirrojo no le iba a contestar nada.

—Sasori ha accedido a unirse a Akatsuki, a fin de cuentas— respondió el moreno y lanzó un pequeño suspiro antes de dirigirse al aludido —.Como quieras, pero ahora hay que apurarnos.

Y diciendo esto, se dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar por el largo pasillo, para conducirlos al comedor. Sasori y Deidara se encaminaron detrás de él.

—Te ves bien— le dijo el rubio en un murmullo, sonrojándose. El Yokai lo miró un segundo, sintiendo que por un segundo el tiempo se detenía y volvía a correr, rompiendo la lentitud con sus dolorosos latidos contra el pecho —.Akatsuki va contigo, Sasori, hum.

—Tsk— fue lo único que contestó. Debatiéndose entre pedir que olvidara su comportamiento anterior o fingir que nada había pasado. Fuera lo que fuera que decidiera de momento habría que esperar, pues Itachi estaba demasiado cerca como para arriesgarse a dejar al descubierto sus aparentemente nuevos sentimientos hacía el rubio.

**0*0*0**

El comedor era ridículamente grande para las ocho personas que estaban ahí sentadas, sin incluir a los tres recién llegados. La mesa del comedor estaba hecha de una especie de material de granito que reflejaba con intensidad el rostro de los hombres y mujeres, ahí sentados. Deidara tomó nota —cuando logró al fin apartar la mirada de Sasori—, de que a seis de ellos no los conocía, pero que podía identificar los rasgos de Itachi en dos de ellos a parte de Madara, y en que el personaje de al lado poseía los característicos de la familia Hyuga —ambas familias pertenecían a la raza de los Yokai—. Estaban ahí también una mujer de cabellos rubios, ojos almendrados y para nada falta de encantos, pues con un vistazo y bien podrías morir de una hemorragia nasal, como precisamente le sucedía al hombre de al lado, de largos cabellos blancos y ojos negros que tenía pintada en la cara algunas marcas rojas. Estaba también Sarutobi, sentado a la cabeza, y a su lado se encontraba un hombre de cabellos negros, piel morena, con vendas cubriendo parte de su rostro y su brazo derecho.

Fugaku y Madara les devolvieron una mirada inquisitiva, mientras que Hiashi Hyuga se mantuvo con las manos entrelazadas sobre la mesa. Mikoto se mantuvo seria, observando largo rato a su hijo y mucho después, reparando en los otros dos que le seguían. Tsunade dejó de observar con el ceño fruncido a Jiraiya, y les dirigió una gélida mirada color avellana. El de marcas rojas en la cara no apartó la mirada de los pechos de la rubia.

—Buenas noches— dijo Itachi y se inclino respetuosamente. Ante las miradas de todos, el rubio y el otro Yokai decidieron hacer lo mismo (aunque éste último lo hizo de manera altiva) —.Les he traído a Akasuna no Sasori y Deidara no Iwa…Tal como lo pidieron.

Y después de las palabras del moreno y que los tres se enderezaran, una voz interrumpió el silencio que había caído sobre los presentes, de manera repentina.

—Bienvenidos— comentó el de la cara vendada, rompiendo el silencio y abriendo su único ojo visible —.Deidara, _nieto _de Onoki. Y Sasori…

En este punto se quedó callado, observando al pelirrojo, como si esperara que le contestara algo. Éste se limitó a quedarse callado durante largos segundos.

—Akasuna— fue lo único que dijo, ante la mirada expectante de todos los demás —.Con eso bastará para dirigirse a mí.

—Akasuna— repitió el hombre, sin un mísero cambio en el tono de voz ni tampoco en su rostro —.Bien— hizo una pausa y se puso la mano libre de vendas sobre el pecho, señalándose a sí mismo —.Mi nombre es Danzo Shimura, y soy el encargado de las líneas de escuadrones _humanos _en Konoha.

A Deidara le pareció que hacía especial énfasis en las palabras "escuadrones _humanos", _pero ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de fruncir el ceño, antes de que la voz grave de un hombre interrumpiera en sus cavilaciones. Inmediatamente identifico un gran parecido a la de Madara, y, creyendo que era él se giro por instinto hacia el rostro sereno y —a la vez— amenazante del recién creído como el interlocutor. Sin embargo había errado al suponer.

—Soy Fugaku Uchiha— comentó el otro hombre de cabellos negros, que observaba de manera fulminante a Itachi (váyase a saber la razón). Sin apartar la mirada de su primogénito, señalo con una mano a la mujer que estaba a su lado —.Y ella es mi esposa Mikoto Uchiha. Ambos nos encargamos de liderar las tácticas de escuadrones _Yokai. _

Porque, claro, incluso si habían aceptado a llevarse bien, pareciera que en realidad, todavía existían demasiadas distinciones entre las razas. Deidara se imagino a su abuelo y a los Yokai que a veces llegaban a atacar la —ahora abandonada— aldea de Iwa, preparando sus ataques de manera muy distinta y completamente ajena a los _otros. _En Konoha parecía ser lo mismo, con la excepción de que probablemente, los planes eran consultados, debatidos y puestos de manera tal que ambos bandos se vieran beneficiados.

El rubio no pudo sino sentirse maravillado que a pesar de la hostilidad palpable entre esas personas, parecía que el choque de intereses y personalidades nunca sería lo demasiado fuerte para derribar ese nuevo lazo…Aunque podía ser solo que Deidara estuviera ansioso de pensar que una alianza entre humanos y Yokai podría tener otro final que no fuera la completa destrucción.

Se sintió casi aliviado cuando el de pelo castaño y ojos blancos se decidió al fin a presentarse:

—Hiashi Hyuga. Pueden tomarme como un interceptor por los derechos de humanos y Yokai. Y me encargo un poco de los términos que hay en economía.

A Deidara le habría gustado felicitarlo, pues a todas vistas, Konoha se mantenía perfectamente. El Hyuga miró a su lado, donde la rubia de grandes encantos al fin golpeaba al peli blanco y se ponía de pie, con una venita saltándole en la sien.

—Tsunade y soy la jefa del hospital— dijo, con una voz que demostraba lo hastiada que estaba. Todos se quedaron mirándole. Hiashi incluso se inclino para ver cómo estaba el hombre que recién había golpeado la mujer (con una increíble fuerza que hizo que Sasori y Deidara se quedaran anonadados) y que había terminado en el suelo —.¡Y si me molestan, terminaran dos kilómetros bajo tierra sin probabilidades de que los cure! ¿Me entendieron, mocosos?

—¡Hai! — gritaron Sasori y Deidara en perfecta sincronía.

—Jiraiya san— llamó Hiashi, con las cejas arqueadas —.Levántese y preséntese, tenemos que terminar con todo esto.

El de cabello blanco tardo largo rato en levantarse, mientras Tsunade se sentaba y suspiraba con exasperación y Sarutobi lanzaba un largo suspiro.

—Soy Jiraiya. Aprendiz de Kage— se podía notar el fastidio en la voz del peli blanco, pero nadie hizo comentario alguno, sin embargo, mentalmente Deidara sintió lástima por Konoha.

—Será mejor que se sienten— les dijo Madara a ambos mientras hacía un ademán con la mano para indicar dos sillas frente a ellos.

—Si es así— comenzó a decir Itachi —.Pasaré a retirarme.

Y diciendo eso, se dio media vuelta y se fue. En cuanto se cerró la puerta detrás del Uchiha, todo se sumió en un absoluto silencio que logró incomodar a Deidara más de lo que lo haría haberse quedado frente a su abuelo…hace tiempo.

Miró cada uno de los rostros, que a su vez, lo escrutaban con detenimiento, como desnudándolo con la vista. A su lado, Sasori permanecía inmutable, como si no se sintiera sobrecogido por la fuerza intimidante que emanaba de las figuras de enfrente.

—Y les vuelvo a decir: Bienvenidos sean— comenzó Sarutobi, quebrando el silencio con su afable voz, haciendo que de pronto, todo se viera menos serio. Se digno a sonreírle a los menores —. Hay tanto que quisiera preguntarles…— hizo una pausa y miró hacia una mujer de largos cabellos castaños que observaba el piso —.Creo que es momento de que la cena venga, ¿no les parece? — como sabiendo que se dirigían a ella, la chica asintió y salió por una segunda puerta. Deidara apenas apartó la mirada de Sarutobi mientras éste suspiraba con la sonrisa todavía pintada en el rostro —.No me gusta servir antes de que todos mis invitados estén sentados. Lo considero una terrible falta de educación.

Hubo un silencio, y Deidara comenzó a ponerse todavía más nervioso, seguro de que esperaban una respuesta de su parte, o de Sasori —aunque consideraba que esperarlo a él sería vano—.

—Oh…Gracias, hum— contestó con un hilo de voz.

—¿Cuántos años tienes? — preguntó repentinamente Mikoto, mientras recargaba la cabeza en la mano y observaba a Deidara con interés.

—Ahm…diecinueve, hum— contestó Deidara, avergonzado. Fugaku arqueo las cejas, como si le hubieran dicho que se tiñera el pelo de rosa y se hiciera caireles.

—Itachi me habló de ti hace tiempo— aseguro, y con su voz grave el tono casi agradecido que había querido emplear sonaba un poco forzado —.Y me entere poco después de la marginación a la fuiste sometido.

El rubio sintió un tic en su ojo visible y se clavó las uñas en las palmas, en un intento de mantener el control. A decir verdad, el hecho de que su familia lo había despreciado luego de lo sucedido con Itachi no le causaba ganas de arrepentirse, pero en lo personal, no le gustaba tocar el tema.

Sasori lo miró fugazmente, como si olvidara mantener la serenidad cuando ésta se quebró un segundo, al saber lo hiriente que podría llegar a ser ese comentario, y queriendo asegurarse de qué tanto daño había causado en el menor. Sin embargo, casi se alivio cuando notó que el rubio esforzaba una sonrisa sincera.

—Yo prefiero verlo porque decidí un camino y mi abuelo otro, hum— confesó con toda seguridad el rubio —.Al final, lo que cuenta es las elecciones que hicimos, y yo no me arrepiento de haber ayudado a Itachi.

Todos, incluyendo a Sasori, permanecieron mirándole con las cejas arqueadas.

Y en ese momento entraron varios sirvientes con platos sencillos de porcelana algo quebrada, donde llevaban un poco de pan, frijoles y algo que parecía arroz, en porciones tan diminutas que incluso el estomago de Deidara se desilusiono antes de darles final.

—Y yo te lo agradezco mucho— convino Mikoto con una leve sonrisa dirigida a Deidara, que pareció sorprenderse.

—En realidad, todos lo estamos— contestó Madara mientras un sirviente le dejaba los platos enfrente. Todos observaron el plato con hambre —.A veces me pregunto qué habría sido todo si Itachi no hubiese vuelto.

—¿A sí, hum?

—Por supuesto— dijo Jiraiya, que se sobaba todavía el rostro —.Itachi demostró con mayor precisión las palabras de Sarutobi sensei, sobre que los Yokai pueden vivir con nosotros.

—Ha sido un gran paso…Nunca esperamos que en las tierras de Iwa pudiera haber humanos como tú— respondió Hiashi, comiendo un poco. Inmediatamente Deidara vio esto y se le abrió el apetito así que comenzó a comer sin demasiado reparo de cómo lo veían los mayores, cuando el mayor tragó continuo hablando con tono solemne —. Pareciera que diste una señal importante, joven Iwa.

Sasori se mantenía moviendo la comida de un lado a otro, sin hacer mucho caso de la plática —o al menos eso aparentaba—. Deidara lo miró un segundo, intuyendo que quizá, el pelirrojo remontaba a ese primer momento en que se vieron. Y las palabras resonaron en su mente, como si ahora mismo, se las estuviesen susurrando al oído: _Un maldito humano nunca le salvaría la vida a uno de los míos. _Pero Deidara lo había hecho…Dos veces. Se sintió repentinamente orgulloso.

—¿En serio? Realmente no pensaba en nada cuando rescate a Itachi…

—Es entonces eso lo más sorprendente— intervino Tsunade, con una media sonrisa y cruzándose de brazos —.Actuaste por un impulso.

—No todos los humanos tenemos otro impulso que no sea egoísta, o el de salvar la vida de uno mismo (aunque por supuesto, que hay muchos de los que sí)— adelantó Sarutobi y recibió unos quedos asentimientos por parte de Tsunade y Jiraiya. Los Yokai se mantuvieron en silencio —. En un principio, la leyenda del origen de Yokai es causado por la devastación que antes causábamos nosotros en la Tierra, y que gracias a la querida Diosa Amaterasu, pudimos aplazar un poco el día del Juicio Final. Aunque me preguntó cuánto tardara en volver a nosotros.

—Mi abuelo siempre hablaba del Juicio Final _de los_ Yokai— se atrevió a decir Deidara, con un hilo de voz —.Y sin embargo, creía firmemente en que nosotros podríamos seguir gobernando la Tierra.

—Pero no en paz— intervino Fugaku, con el ceño fruncido —.Eso es lo que tiene Onoki que lo vuelve tan endemoniadamente peligroso: que no le importa qué suceda con todo lo demás, mientras maté a todo los Yokai.

—Ha perdido la Visión del mundo— arguyó Madara, con una voz ligeramente irritada, mostrando más emoción de lo que Deidara se había acostumbrado a oírle, y, por lo que vio por el rabillo del ojo, Sasori compartía la misma opinión —.Pobre viejo. En realidad, dudo que vuelva a adquirir el favor de la vida.

Deidara se sonrojo levemente, a pesar de todo, estaban hablando de su abuelo.

—Mi abuelo cree que la paz se alcanzara así, hum.

Y todo quedo nuevamente en silencio, ni siquiera Sasori continúo golpeteando la porcelana con la cuchara y se giro a ver a Deidara, con el ceño fruncido. Ahora, el rubio se sonrojo de vergüenza, pues lo que había dicho, había sonado mucho a que apoyaba el punto de vista de Onoki, aunque no lo hacía en absoluto. Lo que sí, es que Deidara comprendía que su abuelo creía estarle haciendo el bien al mundo…Y que por ende, era incapaz de ver todo lo que estaba destruyendo junto a los Yokai.

—La paz…— bufó Sasori, hablando por primera vez y atrayendo la atención hacia él —.No existe. En ninguno de los tres bandos que hay en estos tiempos.

—¿Tres bandos? — preguntó Danzo, arqueando la ceja.

—El de Onoki, el de Orochimaru y el de Konoha— respondió Sasori, como si nada. Deidara creía que de haber querido darle un toque más amenazante a sus palabras (aunque éstas no lo fueran en sí), podría haber llevándose un bocado a la boca, pero el Yokai continúo mirando la comida, después, agregó con un tono amargo: —. Es obvio que quien tenga más convicciones en ganar no significa que lo hará. En ésta guerra, el que ataque mejor prevalecerá sobre incluso el que desea más.

—¿Y tú opinas que nosotros perderemos? — objetó Fugaku frunciendo el ceño —.¿Te aliarías al lado que perderá, por tus convicciones?

Sasori lanzó un suspiro, muy parecido a una risa ahogada. Su actitud, se dio cuenta Deidara, se había ensombrecido por alguna razón.

—Lamento decir que mis convicciones son diferentes a las suyas…— dijo, con un hilo de voz, sin que nadie pareciera prestarle mucha atención.

—Bueno, se ha de decir que nuestro tema no es solo Iwa san— comentó Jiraiya, sonriendo de la misma manera que Sasori —.En realidad, está por verse también sobre ti y lo que te une a Deidara.

Tanto Sasori como Deidara y Madara se tensaron ante el comentario del mayor, que fuera de ser malintencionado, se veía realmente interesado en el tema.

—Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que se vio la unión de un Yokai con un humano de esta manera tan fraternal— continúo Hiashi, ladeando la cabeza. Deidara notó que en los ojos de todos apareció un destello de suspicacia que logró alterarle más los nervios.

—Yo no…— comenzó Sasori, apretando la cuchara hasta que sus dedos perdieron más del color —.Yo no tengo ninguna unión con este mocoso.

—El término de _unión _es relativo— intervino Danzo, a quien la idea de ese tipo de _hermandad _de la que (claramente) hablaban los demás, le parecía igual de perturbadora que al pelirrojo —.Más que nada porque nunca se ha visto tal cosa desde que la guerra inició, más que por los extraños casos que suceden aquí en Konoha— al decir esto, su mirada se detuvo un segundo en Hiashi, quien hizo caso omiso de la mirada, pero que con toda certeza, había notado —.Pero me parece demasiado precipitado hablar de esas cosas.

—Danzo— adelantó Sarutobi, frunciendo el ceño —.Olvidas que hoy en día, Konoha lucha hombro con hombro de Yokai.

—Y no por eso significa que nos agrade del todo. Es una manera de sobrevivir, claramente la mejor…Pero, ¿en verdad te parece que todos van de acuerdo? He escuchado últimamente que los hombres se quejan…Comienzan a _envenenarse _con los pensamientos de nuestros semejantes de otras aldeas.

—¿Y eso qué quiere decir? — soltó Mikoto, fulminando al hombre con la mirada —.¿Tú eres uno de ellos?

—Permanezco de tu lado, Mikoto— fue lo que contestó el otro —.Pero no sé cuánto tiempo se mantenga a raya todo…Mis escuadrones van disminuyendo, mientras parece que hay cada vez más Yokai. Los hombres comienzan a hablar y hacer cuestionamientos…

—Precisamente por eso es que ellos dos...— dijo Jiraiya con una media sonrisa, señalando a Deidara y Sasori (repentinamente incómodos en sus propias pieles) —.Son un perfecto ejemplo para levantar la fe de que podemos…

—¡Aguarde! — gritó Sasori, casi aventando al plato la cuchara y sobresaltando a todos. Deidara apretó los labios en una fina línea y sintiendo como en su pecho, algo parecía pesar de manera dolorosa, sin ser (como casi siempre sucedía con Sasori) placentera —.Yo no soy una especie de objeto que va a exhibir en vitrinas para levantar la moral de su gente.

—Sasori…— le llamó el rubio, acongojado al ver que el sonrojo de Sasori iba en aumento mientras parecía morderse la lengua para dejar de despotricar contra los mayores, pero éste, no parecía hacerle el menor caso.

—Vine aquí porque Madara me aseguro de que no me harían distinciones…Que se vivía de manera pasiva con los Yokai. Debo decir que no me lo podía tragar, y ahora menos— continuo diciendo el Yokai —.Y sin embargo, me he quedado. Y pertenezco más a la opinión de Orochimaru que a la de los otros.

Para Deidara fue como una patada en el estomago, y cuando levantó la mirada para encontrarse con la de Sasori, le pareció que se repetía una escena que de pronto se le había antojado lejana, cuando el viento les azotaba los cabellos y el pelirrojo se debatía entre irse o quedarse.

—¿Entonces por qué estás aquí? —preguntó Tsunade, con una seriedad fulminante.

Y entonces Deidara, notó la fugaz mirada de Sasori para con él, tan rápida que pareció producto de su imaginación.

—Porque…— comenzó a decir Sasori, enrojeciendo y luego girando la mirada hacia los otros —.Porque busco mi propia paz.

Algo más egoísta no podría habérsele ocurrido, pensó Deidara, y estaba seguro de que se llevarían a Sasori a los calabozos. Casi se levantaba y corría a ponerse entre el Yokai y las miradas que lanzaban todos.

—Busco el hogar que me arrebataron…— continuo diciendo Sasori, como si la pausa que antes había hecho no pudiera dar pie a otra cosa diferente a la voz de la razón… A la inminente verdad —.Como todos nosotros. Porque hay algo en lo que estamos de acuerdo, ¿cierto? — Pregunto con el ceño fruncido, mirando a los demás —: Tenemos que elegir un camino, hemos de encontrarlo.

—Hablas de esa manera— continúo Danzo, con una media sonrisa —.Pero la verdad es que crees concordar más con Orochimaru.

—Sasori ha escogido muchas veces y decidió quedarse— intervino Madara, con la voz impasible.

—No importa. Si al final va a dar la espalda— atajo Danzo —.La pregunta que hay que hacer es ésta: Si nosotros nos parecemos realmente, ¿por qué reniegas tanto la sola idea de pensar que tú y este chico de Iwa, tienen un lazo?

Deidara sintió ganas de arrojarle al viejo cualquier cosa que tuviera a la mano…Incluso se lamento de no poseer un tenedor.

Sasori aspiro profundamente, como si la misma pregunta le hubiese dolido.

—A fin de cuentas, ¿qué te hace venir aquí sino un lazo con él? — presiono Danzo, fijando su ojo en Sasori —. ¿Eh? ¿Por qué lo rechazas? ¿O te salvo la vida y ahora eres solamente como una mascota, con la fidelidad por delante del orgullo?

—No soy ninguna mascota.

El pelirrojo apretó los dientes y soltó un gruñido que Deidara solo había escuchado cuando el Yokai estaba a punto de cargarse a alguien. Notó cómo el cuerpo de Sasori temblaba, en un movimiento instintivo, levantó su mano y rozó la de Sasori. Fue algo tan rápido y ligero, que podría haberse tomado por inexistente. No obstante, el Yokai se tensó y luego soltó el aire que parecía, había estado reteniendo durante los últimos veinte minutos.

Deidara se sujetó discretamente al asiento de la silla, por sí necesitaba volver a "detener" a Sasori, aunque, en tal caso de querer el Yokai se libraría rápidamente…Más bien, pensó avergonzado, quería tener una excusa para estar cerca de él. Así, como hace unos momentos todo había parecido endiabladamente bello, con la simple caricia que llegaron a darse sin poder llamarla tal cual.

—Alguien una vez me dijo, que si salvabas la vida de otro estarías a cargo de esa persona hasta que se te pagase con la misma moneda— arguyó Danzo volviendo a un rostro serio. Deidara se volvió violentamente hacia él.

—Y yo le debo la vida a Sasori muchas veces, hum— le dijo con firmeza, y luego hizo una mueca de disgusto hacia el mayor —. Y no es una vergüenza admitirlo. A mí no me molesta…que digan que los Yokai y los humanos podemos tolerarnos, pero tampoco me gustaría que me hubiesen hecho venir solo para anunciarnos como una especie de bicho raro, porque al final, así es como todos nos verán. Como las _excepciones. _

—La suya es más seria— admitió Tsunade, con un tono un poco triste. Ambos la miraron con el ceño fruncido.

—Sucede que tú eres el nieto de Onoki, y te has criado en las reglas de quien a juzgado y masacrado a los Yokai— dijo Jiraiya, sin aparentemente ningún sentimiento mientras observaba al rubio. Luego dirigió la mirada a Sasori, que se quedo helado de solo pensar en lo que estaba a punto de decir…Porque, lo intuía…Ya sabía qué es lo que diría —.Y tú, Akasuna, no solo tienes esos pensamientos inclinados al recelo, sino que eres…eres…— a ese punto pareció demasiado incómodo para continuar, o, en todo caso, no sabía como hacerlo.

—El asesino de Sandaime— termino Danzo, al ver que Jiraiya no lograba articular otra palabra.

Sasori se había puesto completamente pálido y aguantó la respiración en una mueca de pánico indescriptible. Todos en la mesa se habían quedado igual de helados, excepto Deidara que había dejado caer la mano a un costado, lo más lejos —hecho de manera inconsciente— que podía del pelirrojo. Danzo continuo observando a Sasori con frialdad, como si su comentario no debiera ser tan impactante.

—Yo…Yo no…— comenzó a tartamudear Sasori, algo que Deidara estaba de pronto seguro de que nunca había hecho con la cara tan martirizada, era como si Danzo le hubiera echado limón en la herida. La respiración de éste se volvió frenética, como si hubiese visto un fantasma —…Yo no…

—¡Danzo! — gritó Hiashi, golpeando la mesa y poniéndose de pie, haciendo temblar los demás platos —.¡No te seguiré permitiendo hablar de tal manera al joven Yokai!

Sarutobi también fruncía el ceño.

—No he dicho nada que no sea cierto— se defendió Danzo, poniéndose de pie —.Y simplemente quería establecer el buen punto de nuestra intención de _exhibirlos. _Eso es lo que querían.

—Eso no es lo que queríamos— dijo Madara, con los diente apretados —.Danzo, eres un…

—A callar, Uchiha— le soltó Danzo, con un amago indiferente —. Haciéndolo de manera suave o no…Éste Yokai que tenemos enfrente debería permanecer (y eso va a suceder) en constante vigilancia. No permitiré que lo que pasó con el soberano de la Arena suceda con Sarutobi también.

—Nada de eso va a suceder— comentó Sarutobi, haciendo un alto a Madara que a punto estaba también de ponerse de pie y arrojarle un cuchillo de su cinto a Danzo —. En paz ha venido él y nosotros también.

—¿Paz? — repitió Danzo con burla —.Acaba de confesar que va más acuerdo con Orochimaru que…

—¡Lo que haga bien a Deidara lo será también conmigo! — gritó Sasori, poniéndose de pie y dejando caer la silla hacia atrás —.Estoy aquí para proteger a éste mocoso. ¡Habría de valorarlo, maldito desgraciado!

Y entonces, se dio media vuelta y salió del comedor caminando con la frente en alto, realmente indignado. Azotó las puertas por las que antes había salido Itachi, dejando un aturdimiento igual al rugido de un demonio _Hoeru _—conocidos especialmente por ser buenos gritando hasta romper los tímpanos—.

A Deidara apenas le daba tiempo de registrar las últimas palabras que había dicho Sasori —y ni siquiera había procesado la réplica contra el comportamiento de Danzo—, cuando se puso de pie torpemente y corrió hasta la puerta y la abrió sobre sus goznes.

—¡Sasori, hum! — gritó, pero a pesar de girar la cabeza frenéticamente de un lado a otro, no encontró al Yokai.

Antes de volver a correr en dirección a hacia donde todos los sirvientes miraban con desaprobación y ya intuyendo que por ahí había pasado Sasori, alcanzó a preguntarse si las zancadas de éste eran lo suficientemente largas pese a ser —relativamente— bajo o si él se había tardado demasiado en reaccionar.

Mientras se abría paso corriendo a través del largo pasillo y buscaba con la mirada a Sasori, pensó en una tercera opción —que sin embargo, deseaba fuera la única imposible en la faz de la Tierra—: Tal vez el Yokai se había sentido lo suficientemente herido como para echar a correr nada más se perdió de la vista de los mayores.

Pero él siempre era tan indiferente ante todo…

—¡Sasori! — volvió a llamarlo, mientras pedía en silencio que la tercera no fuera la acertada…Porque si era así, el Yokai era capaz de irse para no regresar, y Deidara no sabía cuán bien estaría sino volvía a verlo nunca más.

**0*0*0**

Un Yokai mantiene sus emociones siempre debajo de una máscara, porque a veces en la búsqueda de la paz debe sacrificar sus propios deseos. Un humano mantiene en secreto sus pasiones, porque es temeroso de la traición que pueden depararle los otros. Y sin embargo, pese a la similitud que implica el esconder su corazón, los humanos tienen la facilidad de dejarse llevar.

Cuando vivía con el Kazekage, Sasori siempre pensó que eso hacía de las personas criaturas maravillosas, muy diferentes a lo que eran los animales e incluso los Dioses, a quienes creía vetados de sentimientos.

A final de cuentas, los Yokai se prohibían los sentimientos porque era su deber…Parecía una obligación no amar; Los humanos no _querían _amar lo que los destruía. Y sin embargo, jamás lo lograban. Siempre terminaban deseando lo que no podían tener, o lastimándose por alguien más.

Él sabía, desde el principio de sus días, que no debía querer de la manera en que lo hacía con Sandaime, porque aquello le habría llevado a cometer grandes locuras. Y las había hecho.

Por Sandaime había decidido vengarse de Onoki, porque creía que el maldito viejo había echado a perder los pensamientos puros de tu tutor…Le había quitado la única persona en la que confiaba, arrojándole en la cara la verdad de las cosas, la traición de los corazones podridos de las personas. Pero le había dado una lección.

No obstante, él no aprendía. Era como un humano, en todos los sentidos.

Él no se obligaba a no sentir por deber, era porque no quería salir lastimado.

Siguió corriendo por las calles de Konoha, sin prestar atención a todas las personas que pasaban a su alrededor, y sin ser consciente de que había aventado a algunas al suelo. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo se enfrentaba contra aquel apabullante dolor en forma de llanto…Incluso aunque no había llorado ni siquiera cuando sus padres habían muerto ni cuando mató a Sandaime…

Pero ahora todo parecía un vaso ya rebosante de agua y que estaba a punto de derramarse.

¡Él no había querido matar a Sandaime! ¿Por qué querría hacer daño a la persona que _amaba_? ¡No tenía sentido! Y, ¿por qué todos lo sabían? Bueno, conocían la versión en que había tomado a sangre fría la espada y había matado a Sandaime, pero…

Sin darse cuenta había corrido al lado contrario de las puertas principales de Konoha, y se topo con algo parecido a un bosque de árboles muertos. Le parecía que lo había visto antes, y una voz en su interior le dijo que no debía de seguir sin mirar dos veces dónde pisaba… Otra voz le decía que no quería alejarse más.

Había dado todo un espectáculo haya dentro, y creía recordar haber dicho algo sobre Deidara.

Se sonrojo, y apenas pudo hacer nada cuando su pie se atoro en una rama de un árbol y fue a dar de bruces contra la tierra.

Lanzó un gemido, sintiendo que posiblemente una piedra se le había clavado en la herida que le había hecho Sandaime y se volteó boca arriba. Hasta ese momento se dio cuenta de que había corrido suficiente como para quedarse sin aliento y que sus piernas le hormigueaban. ¿Qué había hecho?

No se molestó en ponerse de pie y se quedó ahí tirado, deseando que la tierra lo tragase, o que algún demonio viniera y lo desollara vivo.

Minutos después de compadecerse a sí mismo se puso de pie y se dirigió a uno de los árboles, y comenzó a golpearlo con fuerza. ¡Estaba tan furioso! Podría haberse ido con Hebi y… Y se habría evitado que alguien le hablara de Sandaime de esa manera, llamándole asesino —no es tampoco que de haber ido con Orochimaru y recibido una felicitación le pareciera mejor—.

Sin embargo, descubrió que aquello no había sido ni remotamente lo que más le había dolido, sino que, lo que le había casi destruido fue saber que Deidara había sentido la suficiente repulsión con las palabras de aquel anciano para apartar la mano de cerca suyo.

Dejó de golpear el tronco y lo sujetó con fuerza, aferrándolo como si se tratara de su propia alma —o quizá como algo más importante—, y poco a poco se dejó caer de rodillas. Cuando termino en el suelo gritó.

No le quedaban lágrimas por derramar —al parecer nunca las había tenido—, pero se quedó sin voz con ese último recurso contra la frustración y el enojo. Al final, termino pegando la frente con el tronco.

Con apenas fuerzas se levantó y se fue caminando todavía en dirección opuesta al pueblo de Konoha, pensando en nada.

**0*0*0**

Itachi extendió la mano con un pedazo de pan a un niño que caminaba de un lado para otro, con la vista al suelo. El pequeño le miró y sonrió de manera resplandeciente, como si acabaran de darle…exactamente lo que había buscado durante largo rato. El Uchiha le correspondió brevemente la sonrisa, antes de enderezarse y verlo echarse a correr junto a otra niña que estaba sentada en la calle, y partía la mitad del pan en dos y le daba la mitad más grande a la pequeña.

—Asuntos con los niños son de tus más grandes cualidades, Itachi san— le dijo la voz aguda de Kisame, por atrás. El moreno se volteó a ver a su amigo, y, como sospechaba, éste se encontraba sonriendo —.De verdad que es todo un talento.

—No es ningún talento— contestó Itachi, sonrojándose levemente ante el halago. Kisame sacaba de una bolsa un pedazo de pan y se acercaba a los niños, dándoles éste. El niño volvió a coger el pedazo de pan y a sonreír (pero de manera menos perceptible). El mayor suspiro, regresando donde el Uchiha.

—¿Lo ves? No todos podemos con ellos aunque hagamos lo mismo que tú…Es como si emitieras una energía especial. ¿O escondes dulces debajo de la ropa?

—Claro que no, Kisame— contestó Itachi, torciendo los ojos y sonriendo un poco más ante la broma de su amigo —.Si tuviera dulces no andaría por ahí regalándoles pan viejo.

—¿Y si fueras adicto y los escondieras en serio?

—No estés diciendo tonterías— contestó, sin amago de malos humores.

Ambos habían salido a pasear un rato. A pesar de que Madara los prefería descansando luego de una misión tan larga, Itachi apenas se podía mantener quieto —aunque demasiada actividad también era rara en él—. Se sentía realmente enérgico, incluso a pesar de haber pasado los últimos días en vela y caminando con apenas alimento en el estomago…Y estaba realmente de buen humor.

Había estado —y tenía que admitirlo— un poco preocupado por dejar a Deidara y Sasori solos con las autoridades superiores de Konoha, pero sabía lo bien que podrían manejarse ambos a todos: Deidara era muy respetuoso cuando se trataba de alguien que le tendía la mano, y Sasori…Bueno —no pudo evitar sonreír un poco más—, él era un poco más irritable pero no más explosivo que el rubio.

—¿Qué sucede? — preguntó Kisame, arqueando una ceja y sonriendo amistosamente —.Itachi san…Te notó muy feliz, ¿qué ha pasado?

—Ah…— exclamó el moreno, dándose cuenta de la posición de sus labios (una perceptible sonrisa todavía surcaba su rostro) —.Nada. Estaba pensando que es bueno volver.

—Definitivamente. ¿Qué tal está Sasuke?

—Hum…— la cara de Itachi se puso un poco seria —.El día de hoy no lo he visto. Pregunté a mi padre por él, pero no sabía dónde estaba.

—¿Entonces esa es la razón por la que salimos de palacio?

Itachi negó con la cabeza.

—En realidad, mi padre pocas veces se interesa en lo que hacemos Sasuke y yo en nuestro tiempo libre. Pero mi madre dice que salió a entrenar con sus amigos.

—Ya veo. Es igual a ti— dijo Kisame con una sonrisa más grande y casi complacida —.Entonces supongo que no lo iremos a buscar. Sin embargo, es raro que quieras salir de tu habitación luego de una misión tan larga como la de ahora…

—Tengo muchas cosas en la cabeza.

—¿A sí? ¿Cómo cuáles?

Normalmente, a otro lo mandaría al cuerno por curioso. Pero así no era con Kisame. El de cabello azulado comprendía cómo y cuándo debía o podía preguntar cosas sobre el Uchiha. El moreno lo tachaba como su mejor amigo, pues habían pasado la vida prácticamente juntos.

Sin embargo, el tipo de cosas que tenía en la cabeza, eran para mantenerlas encerradas para siempre, si era posible.

—Solo cosas— contestó aún con una media sonrisa, pero sin embargo, algo parecía haber cambiado en su mirada. Fue entonces que notó que Deidara corría a la espalda de Kisame y que parecía correr sin dirección alguna en mente, pues volteaba la cabeza de un lado a otro. Se hizo a un lado y se separó del Hoshigaki para prestarle total atención al rubio —.¿Deidara? — al ver que éste no respondía, hizo una especie de megáfono con las manos —.¡Deidara!

El rubio pareció despertar de una ensoñación y giro a mirarlos a ambos.

—¡Itachi, hum! — gritó antes de correr hacia ellos. Cuando paró se recargó en las rodillas y respiro agitadamente, intentando recuperar el aire que había perdido en su carrera —.¿Han…han visto…?

—¿Qué pasa? — preguntó Itachi, frunciendo el ceño —.No te entiendo nada…

—Sasori— jadeó entonces enderezándose y mirando a Itachi de manera que éste pudo entrever un poco de preocupación en los azulados ojos, que parecían haberse oscurecido —.Shimura le ha hecho irse.

—¿Danzo samma hizo qué? — preguntó Kisame, acercándose a ambos y mirándolos desde abajo. Repentinamente Deidara se sintió todavía más pequeño a comparación de los otros dos, y una parte que no estaba del todo con los pies en la Tierra, le hizo lamentarse no haber tomado suficiente leche cuando todavía podía…

—¿Irse? — exclamó Itachi, con los ojos abiertos como platos, trayendo al rubio de nuevo a la realidad —.¿A dónde?

—No lo sé. Le dijo algo sobre el regente de Suna, y él…él…solamente salió corriendo, hum.

Ambos Akatsuki cruzaron una mirada.

—Vamos a buscarlo, Kisame— le dijo, con un tono tan autoritario que el mismo Uchiha se sorprendió de oírse decirlo de aquella manera. El aludido pareció un poco consternado, pero asintió inmediatamente.

—¿Le diré a los demás? — pese a que el tono de voz parecía un poco urgido, era otro tanto más palpable la irritación.

—No. De hecho— miró a Deidara y le sonrió levemente —.Dudo que Sasori vaya a irse.

—¿De qué hablas, hum? ¡Tú no le viste la cara! — reclamó el rubio, con una venita en la sien y con la cara completamente desencajada. El moreno juntó las cejas.

—No vamos a precipitarnos de ésta manera. Sería inútil— le dijo, con severidad —.Te dije que vamos a buscarlo… Pero estoy seguro de que está bien.

—No lo está. Parecía como si le hubieran sacado el aire de una patada, hum.

Por alguna razón a Itachi pareció encogérsele el estomago y fue muy parecido a lo que había dicho Deidara un segundo antes sobre el pelirrojo. En realidad, no quería que Sasori se fuera—váyase a saber la razón—, pero debía mantenerse sereno en estas situaciones…De nada serviría echarse a correr como locos. Tenían que pensar con claridad.

—Está bien— aseguro, no muy consciente de por qué lo sabía con exactitud. Miró a Kisame —.Iré a ayudar a Deidara. Nos vemos después, Kisame.

El peli azul se miró bastante indignado.

—¿Y yo qué? También quiero ayudar…

—Kisame— la tranquilidad que intentó adjudicar a sus palabras parecía amenaza, en realidad —.Yo me haré cargo.

El otro se cruzó de brazos y se dio media vuelta, con el cuello exageradamente erguido, y se fue caminando por la calle, al lado opuesto de ellos. Deidara miró a Itachi con desaprobación, sin embargo, la urgencia por buscar al otro se impuso a cualquier cosa que pudiera decirle. El Uchiha le miró y asintió.

—No creo que se haya ido…Recuerda que se ha quedado en peores situaciones. Ten un poco de fe en él.

—Pero…

—Anda, piensa— le interrumpió el moreno —.Dime un lugar a donde crees que podría querer ir en tal caso.

El rubio se quedo pensando, con la cabeza gacha. Itachi intentó hacer caso de sus propias palabras y tranquilizarse. Por alguna razón, pensar que el Akasuna podría haberse ido, le dejaba una sensación de vacío y otra cosa que no supo —ni quería— identificar en ese momento.

—Lo más lejos de la gente que puede concederse en este momento, hum. _Literalmente, _lejos de todos.

Itachi pensó un instante. Cierto que le había sugerido a Sasori que fuera al techo del palacio, si quería meditar un momento. Pero lo más solo que se pudiera y, teniendo en cuenta lo que Deidara había dicho sobre Danzo, lo más lejos de éste también. Por contado, se eliminaba cualquier lugar del palacio, y hacia el norte de Konoha estaban todas las personas…

Levantó la mirada y la cruzó con el antiguo bosque, donde ahora los árboles desnudos eran cada vez menos debido a la tala.

Por una razón, parecía que sabía exactamente que ahí se encontraba Sasori. Parecía decírselo una voz en su interior, y el tirón en el estomago y en el pecho, justo como el momento en que había tomado aquellas blanquecinas manos que dejaron de temblar en las suyas…

_¡Maldición! ¿En qué estaba pensando, por el amor de los Tres Hermanos?_

—Ya sé a dónde fue— fue lo único que contestó, indicándole a Deidara que aunque no había necesidad de correr, debían hacerlo para terminar con todo eso y quizá entonces podría sentirse lo suficientemente bien como para ir a dormir y olvidarse un rato de todo —.Vamos, entonces.

El rubio no pareció advertir la cohibición del mayor, y se limitó a asentir y seguirle cuando el moreno empezó a andar con paso apresurado.

**0*0*0**

Era increíble cómo a pesar de todo, ser un Yokai le arraigaba ciertos instintos o gustos que concernían a su naturaleza felina y de cierto modo, casi salvaje.

Con una amarga sonrisa se detuvo frente aquel árbol secó que parecía ser más resistente que los demás y clavó los dedos en la corteza, sin llegar a perforarla, claro. Con un ágil movimiento, se preparo para saltar, y un segundo después estaba entre las ramas más altas, pero de las únicas gruesas que poseía todavía aquel tronco. No le importó si llegaba a caerse, y pensó que lo único que deseaba en ese momento era sentirse un poco apartado del mundo, como si la copa del árbol estuviera llena de hojas que lo ocultaban y donde no podrían encontrarlo.

La realidad de las palabras de Danzo le habían golpeado con bastante fuerza, y para entonces, se dio cuenta de que todo su pasado le servía para, solamente, despreciarse más a sí mismo. Sentado como estaba sólo tuvo fuerzas para volver a hundir la cabeza entre sus manos.

_Sandaime_… ¿Por qué todavía no era capaz de arrojarlo a las llamas del Infierno, donde debía de estar por traicionarlo? _¿Por qué debía seguir amándolo?_

—Eres la imagen de la tristeza misma, joven Yokai— dijo una voz femenina que le hizo sobresaltarse y separar las manos de la cara, para observar hacia abajo —.Me parece que sí, lo eres.

Ahí, sentada bajo otro árbol estaba una mujer de largos cabellos de un verde pantanoso, tenía muchas arrugas en la piel, así que debía rondar por los cincuenta y pico…Cuando levantó la mirada, Sasori notó —aun en la distancia— que el ojo derecho era negro y el izquierdo estaba blanco, ya carente de luz. Iba ataviada con un chal rojizo que no le iba para nada con el resto de los rasgos. Sus manos, largas y huesudas, estaban surcadas de manchas negras y cicatrices blancas que surcaban las muñecas. Cuando ella le dedico una sonrisa, Sasori vio que carecía de los dientes frontales, y que el resto estaban amarillos.

En resumen, por favor que nadie se extrañaría de haberle visto caer del árbol en un sobresalto —aunque no pasó algo semejante—.

Sin embargo, la energía que emitía la mujer —pese a su horrible apariencia— resultaba como poco, tranquilizadora, sin llegar a ser agradable. Por eso mismo, el rugido de Sasori pareció quedarse ahogado antes de llegar siquiera a su garganta. Al igual que el lógico aturdimiento por haber pasado la presencia de la señora de manera tan descuidada. De haber sido un demonio, lo habría matado ya.

—¿Quién es usted? — preguntó Sasori, con las cejas tocándose prácticamente. La mujer no respondió y se dedico a meter la mano en el vestido harapiento y sucio que llevaba puesto —.¡Responda!

—¿Y de qué serviría decirte mi nombre sino lo puedes pronunciar, joven Yokai?

—¡Ah! ¿Eso crees?

—Eres inteligente, pero mi nombre no está en Lengua Común.

Y para rematar su día, se había encontrado con una vieja chalada. _¡Perfecto!_

Sasori bufó y se bajó del árbol, ya dispuesto a marcharse. Pasó a un lado de la señora e ignoro el terrible hedor que expedía, como si se hubiera lavado sobre orines. Evitó el impulso de dar una arqueada e intentó apresurar el paso.

—Encontré una rata muerta en el árbol donde estuviste antes— dijo la mujer, sin al parecer darse cuenta de la renuencia que tenía el pelirrojo a hablar con ella (incluso aunque cuando volvió a hablar ésta desapareció de Sasori) —.Algo querrá decir. ¿Quieres que te lea la suerte?

El Yokai se mantuvo quieto y se dio media vuelta lentamente.

—Esas cosas no existen— dijo, mirando el tronco donde se recargaba la mujer. Ésta apenas se digno a levantar el brazo, y Sasori vio que efectivamente, en la mano llevaba un cuerpo largo, flácido y negro —.Además, los animales se mueren a cada rato.

—Igual que todos, _querido. _

Esta vez, Sasori si logró sacar un rugido.

—No me interesa— dijo seguidamente, dando media vuelta.

Escuchó como la mujer golpeaba algo y como seguidamente se desgarraba piel contra un filo. Pensando que se trataba de ella, Sasori se giró precipitadamente hacia donde estaba la mujer. Pero inmediatamente se dio cuenta de que ésta simplemente se había puesto de rodillas, golpeado a la rata muerta contra el tronco y apoyándola antes de sacar un cuchillo y abrirla por la mitad.

La escena era asquerosa, pensó Sasori, manteniéndose quieto y con una mueca de disgusto e indiferencia mientras la mujer se lamía los labios partidos y soltaba unas cuantas palabras en un idioma que el Yokai estaba seguro nunca había escuchado.

Sintió el temor apoderarse un poco de él, pero seguidamente, ella se detuvo y ladeo la cabeza. Parecía un águila a punto de atrapar a su presa. Y entonces, hizo algo todavía más asqueroso, acercándose a las viseras de la rata y oliéndolas antes de pasar la lengua por ellas. Antes de que Sasori pudiera decir algo, la mujer se separo del animal y escupió al suelo. Se volteó a verlo con sus desiguales ojos y la boca manchada de rojo carmesí…de sangre coagulada.

—Tu destino está plagado de indicios de dolor, joven Akasuna. Muerte, traición, despecho…Tu corazón está tan roto…Y he aquí… que pareciera que no tienes esperanza— le dijo ella, en un discurso que parecería (cualquier otro día) ensayado —.Te ha tocado ver la realidad de las cosas por medio de la espada de Sandaime, alguien a quien creías querer mucho. Pero, claro, tu supervivencia se impone…Y el camino te trae a Konoha.

—¿Y eso qué? — preguntó Sasori, y se podía apreciar que se había puesto pálido de nuevo. Estaba seguro que de tener una pizca de sentido común se iría con pies en polvorosa de ahí, pero no podía moverse. Hubo una pausa, en el que la mujer volvió a enseñarle una sonrisa chimuela —.¿Qué sabe sobre Sandaime y ese asunto? ¿Qué saben todos de él?

—Que lo mataste, se limitan a decir— comentó la anciana con una media sonrisa —.Y sin embargo solo algunos saben de tu verdadera apariencia. Si no anduvieras por ahí diciendo que eres Akasuna no Sasori, nadie se enteraría de que has sido tú. Solo el nombre ha corrido por las distancias y las bocas malsonantes de los rumores.

—Ja— _rió _Sasori amargamente, intentando sonar cruel —.No debo de sentirme avergonzado de haber matado a Sandaime— su voz no logró carecer de la tristeza que siempre lo acompañaba con el tema —. Como tú has dicho, fue meramente un asunto de defensa personal. Y no es, como si los otros Yokai no hubiesen matado humanos.

—Puede que tu corazón este roto, pero no está podrido por el odio o la codicia. Eres parecido a los Yokai de aquí por eso— tiró la rata al suelo y con las manos terminó de partirla —. Una cosa es estar lastimado y fingir que puedes odiar a todos, y otra sentir verdadero desprecio por los demás. La primera porque es solo una manera de decir que antes de que te lastimen, tú ya habrás dado por sentado que lo harán, y la segunda porque tendrías el corazón marchito y sin esperanza de ser salvado, porque, oh, aquí viene la parte interesante…Tú puedes ser rescatado aún.

—No hay a quién rescatar— cortó Sasori, apretando los puños.

—Di lo que quieras, es cierto.

La mujer comenzó a quitar todos los órganos del animal.

—¿Rescatado de qué? — preguntó Sasori, con un hilo de voz. De pronto, la respuesta a esa pregunta carecía de significado, frente a otra que vino en ese preciso momento y cruzo su mente como lo haría un trueno en el cielo —.¿Por quién?

—Tienes un corazón dividido— contestó ella, sin mirarlo —.Por un lado detestas la idea de seguir el camino verdadero de los Yokai, por otro, aún queda una parte _buena _de ti.

—¿Cuál es la dirección que he de tomar? — las palabras habían salido de su boca sin pensarlas siquiera, y se arrepintió en cuanto las soltó. La mujer le miró y sonrió antes de lanzar una carcajada que, el Yokai estaba seguro, habría retumbado por todo el lugar —.¿Qué no ibas a leerme el futuro?

—No puedo decidir por alguien que tiene los mismos dilemas por igual.

—Yo _odio _a los humanos.

—No. _Odias _que Sandaime te haya mentido y aborreces la idea de que vuelva a pasar lo mismo…Aunque, no estoy segura de qué tan verdadero sea eso…— hizo una pausa, y siguió con su tarea de observar a la rata.

—¿El qué?

—No importa cuánto se esfuerce la gente, nunca puede _prohibirse amar y cumplirlo en serio. _

Sasori frunció el ceño.

—No soy una persona— reclamó e hizo una pausa de varios segundos antes de continuar, con una presión en el pecho: —.Estabas hablando sobre algo de Sandaime, ¿qué era?

—No lo sé. No tengo muy nítido ese asunto…Es, como una niebla, ¿sabes?

El coraje del pelirrojo fue solamente en aumento y enrojeció por la ira.

—¡Al cuerno con usted! — dijo, dándose media vuelta y echando a andar. Antes de poder seguir avanzando la mujer se le acercó y le cogió del brazo. Sasori gritó, como si el tacto con ella le hubiese quemado (más tarde, cuando se viera la muñeca, vería un cardenal bastante perceptible) —¡Suélteme!

—Tienes que andarte con cuidado— le dijo ella, y su tono parecía taciturno y para nada amenazante, como, estaba seguro de que sonaría en la boca de cualquiera —.Pondrás en peligro a todos sino tomas el camino elegido por los Tres Hermanos.

—¿Qué mierda? — soltó Sasori, balanceando el brazo en un intento de zafarse de la mujer, pero ésta, levantó la otra mano y le jaló de los cabellos, atrayéndole hacia ella, hasta que las puntas de sus narices se tocaban —¡Hey!

Sasori intentó dar con su cuchillo y clavarlo en la mujer, pero ésta lo miró a los ojos, infundiéndole una especie de neblina que hablaba de tranquilidad cuando el pelirrojo no se sentía realmente así. Todo se quedo en silencio unos largos momentos.

—Destruirás todo rastro de paz por enamorarte de la persona equivocada, Akasuna no Sasori.

—Suélteme.

—No lo hagas. No te enamores de _otro._

—¡Basta! — gritó el pelirrojo mientras empujaba a la mujer —. ¿Estás hablando de Sandaime?

—¿Crees de verdad que estabas enamorado, _querido_? Tienes que abrir los ojos— le dijo, alzando una mano y pretendiendo hacerle una caricia —.Tú todavía no sientes lo que realmente es el _amor, _y no podrás…— hizo una pausa, como si rectificara un error —.No _deberías _sentirlo sino por el otro que mantiene el lazo contigo. El Único.

—Dice tonterías, esa _cosa _no existe— dijo él, retrocediendo —.Y ya me he enamorado de Sandaime… Él es…

—Él era el peldaño a tu destino, nada más. Pero, hay algo que no se contemplaba…No así, y no contigo. Tú destino era odiar a quien ahora amas…Y todo se volverá más triste cuando te des cuenta de la verdad, de quien tiene que estar contigo… Destruirás todo.

—¡Le dije que se callara! Usted no está haciendo más que hablar estupideces.

—Estúpidos son los que no ven la verdad, ¿cierto? Pero yo sí la veo. Un humano, un Yokai…Ese tipo de uniones nunca debieron existir… ¡Oh, piadosos Hermanos, nos han enviado a la desgracia!

Sasori le pegó un puñetazo tan fuerte en el rostro que impulso a la mujer hacia atrás y la dejó tirada en el suelo.

—¡Déjeme en paz! — le gritó, con la cara completamente desencajada. Ella se quedo quieta, acomodándose de costado y comenzó a ponerse de pie, riendo frenéticamente —.No me vuelva a tocar…

—Ah, pequeño— soltó la mujer limpiándose el rostro con violencia —.Ingenuo Yokai, no entiendes nada…

—Está diciendo tonterías…

—Claro que no y lo sabes— terminó de levantarse y alzó la cabeza con violencia, en un gesto casi amenazante —.¿Por qué todos están tan ciegos? Escúchame, Yokai…Tú serás la destrucción de todo lo que podría darnos paz…Y valdría más que te murieras.

La sutileza en aquellas palabras sobre lo que estaba a punto de pasar, agobió a Sasori de una manera espeluznante, y se preparo para sacar el cuchillo que llevaba en el cinto. ¿Matar a otra humana? Era a defensa propia, tal y como había sido con Sandaime.

—Yo solo quiero ayudar a la humanidad, aunque no tengo preferencias de ellos sobre los Yokai; Ellos saben (o algunos todavía), cómo es la paz. Pretenden alcanzarla, y quiero dejar mi grano de Arena…— volvió la mirada hacia Sasori, a quien el corazón le dio un vuelco —.Tú no sabes todavía lo que es amar, porque sigues creyendo, tan estúpidamente, que quien robo tus sentimientos fue Sandaime. Pero todo estaba preparado para que te encontrarás con aquel que te sanaría, y al cual, solo tú podrás alzar cuando la oscuridad pretenda atraparlo. Estás tan errado…

—¡Deje de hablarme así! — gritó Sasori, haciendo un ademán molesto con la mano (como si golpease a alguien) —.No entiendo nada…

—Hablo de lo que estás a punto de ver…— dijo la mujer mientras plantaba los pies en la tierra y levantaba el cuchillo que había usado para destripar a la rata.

Sasori se le quedo mirando, y no logró reaccionar cuando ella se cortó la palma, abriendo la piel y dejando salir varias gotas de sangre que caían al suelo mientras ella salmodiaba algo que el pelirrojo no lograba comprender. Y luego de treinta segundos —quizá más, o quizá menos, Sasori no estaba seguro—, paró de golpe. Entonces sintió como si a la tierra la recorriera un temblor, y una ventisca de aire le azoto el rostro con fuerza tal que lo tiro hacia atrás y movió las ramas de los árboles tan fuerte que pareció durante un instante que podría arrancarlos desde la raíz —aunque dos segundos después dejaron de crujir y el aire cesó—. Sasori intentó pararse sobre sus codos, y vio a la mujer, que alzaba los mugrientos brazos hacia arriba, y aún a ella un aire personal parecía agitarle los vestidos. Hasta ese momento, Sasori se percató de que estaba descalza.

—Y más te vale que lo entiendas perfectamente, si quieres que todo salga bien…Para ti, y para el mundo…— continúo ella, haciendo acopio de una voz ronca pero que quedo ahogada a través de un rugido que volvió a llegarle de debajo de la tierra —.¡Los invoco a ustedes, sirvientes de _Lilith_*!

Y de la tierra salieron cuatro sombras que despegaron en un extraño baile malévolo. Giraron varios segundos en torno al bosque, simulando una especie de vórtice negro, y para cuando pararon, Sasori notó los cuerpos alargados y de los que se apreciaban las costillas moviéndose cada vez que unas enormes alas se batían. Tenían la cara parecida a las gárgolas a las que —se entristeció recordar— Sandaime bocetaba tanto. Sintió una especie de presión cuando los ojos rojos se posaron en su figura, ignorando completamente a la mujer que no paraba de decir obscenidades —o eso le parecían a él, porque no lograba entender mucho—.

Sobre el bosque pareció caer una espesa neblina, y cuando Sasori se quiso poner de pie, una de las figuras cayó sobre él con fuerza, enterrándolo en la tierra sin llegar a lastimarlo, pues lo único que llegó a rasgar fue la ropa. Imaginó que era triste no poder durar un rato con la misma ropa, y seguidamente se lamentó más de no haber llevado un arma más grande consigo. A pesar de todo, no agradeció que la bestia solo lo hubiera aventado contra el suelo y ahora le hiciera girar boca arriba.

Todo se había puesto repentinamente blanco y no lograba ver nada además de aquel huesudo rostro del que sobresalían unos pómulos descarnados, como si hubieran arrojado ácido. El olor que le impacto en la nariz fue apenas menos fuerte que con el demonio que había atacado Iwa. Soltó un bufido, ya sin aire mientras el demonio le ponía unas patas sobre el pecho y se inclinaba hacia él, sujetándole de los brazos con unas manos alargadas y huesudas.

Sasori se removió de un lado a otro. Trató de pensar en una forma de escapar, pero así como estaba la cosa, lo veía improbable.

El ser abrió la boca y seguidamente sacó una lengua larga y se la pasó por la cara. Sasori cerró los ojos y contuvo la arqueada de asco por el aliento fétido de la criatura.

Se trataba de un demonio que no había visto —de hecho, dudaba siquiera haber escuchado de él—, y por lo tanto, era obvio que nunca había peleado con uno.

—Una advertencia, pongámoslo así— comentó la mujer, apareciendo de la neblina…Una silueta que de momento parecía llena de luz.

—¡Una advertencia! — repitió Sasori, sin apartar apenas la mirada del demonio que rugía como si riera —.No entiendo nada de lo que dice, ¿cómo demonios entenderé esto?…

—No tardarás en averiguarlo.

El demonio le sujetó del brazo derecho con fuerza y —haciéndole gritar de dolor, a él, que nunca gritaba de dolor—, y seguidamente lo levantó del suelo. Sasori se balanceó de un lado a otro, intentando soltarse al sentir que sus pies se alejaban de la tierra. Entonces sintió como cerca volaban a la carrera los otros, como si quisieran arrebatarle al primero la _presa. _

Sasori frunció el ceño.

—Eso sí que no…— murmuro mientras blandía el cuchillo y hacía un profundo corte en las manos. El demonio gritó y en un lapsus doloroso, lo dejó caer.

Habían subido más de lo que pensó, se dijo mientras el vértigo se hacía presente y se daba cuenta de que bien podría no sobrevivir a la caída. Sin embargo —e ignorando el profundo dolor que le dio en el brazo—, dio varias vueltas en el aire, para acomodarse rápidamente para caer sobre los pies. Sin embargo, uno de los demonios lo cogió de la pierna segundos antes de aterrizar y lo volvió a levantar. El primero, que parecía cabreado porque se hubieran llevado a su presa, salió volando contra el demonio, y en un movimiento rápido, se desvió hacia Sasori.

El primer demonio arrancó al pelirrojo de las garras del otro y le sacó el aire, mientras se lo cargaba al hombro. Sasori soltó el cuchillo y éste fue a perderse entre la neblina.

Hubo unos chillidos de frustración y el del que llevaba la carga, que fue claramente de victoria.

Sasori se esforzó por recuperar un poco el aire y la visión que se le había vuelto borrosa. Y entonces sintió como lo agarraban de la cintura y lo impulsaban hacia atrás, sin dejarle caer. Inmediatamente sintió ceñirse en su cuello la mano huesuda del demonio y le soltó de la cintura, para comenzar a asfixiarlo.

En aquellos ojos rojos parecían leerse las palabras "_Quiero verte morir_" y Sasori sintió como el aire le volvía a faltar de manera desgarradora. Se lamentó tanto de haber dejado la espada que le había entregado Itachi en la cama…Sintió una especie de resignación poderosa. Ya no tenía caso…

Y pensó en Deidara, observándole a un escaso metro de distancia, y en la sensación cálida de que su aliento se volviera su respiración. Supo que no quería morir, y también que no debía…Tenía que quedarse a proteger a ese irritante mocoso.

En un nuevo intento de librarse, impulso las piernas hacia arriba y sujetó con éstas el cuello del demonio, que pareció quedarse unos segundos aturdido, antes de que Sasori aplicara una llave para que le soltara el cuello y seguidamente le soltaba un puñetazo. El demonio se planeó hacia el suelo de manera casi obligatoria, y cuando tocó la tierra, simplemente lanzó a Sasori varios metros lejos, chillando de manera aguda y penetrante.

Sasori se golpeó contra el tronco de un árbol y sintió como la corteza se quebraba bajo su peso.

Y entre el apabullante dolor en la espalda y el sentido medio recobrado, vio que los cuatro demonios se acercaban.

Intentó ponerse de pie, pero no lo logró. Y entonces escuchó la voz de la mujer, elevándose a través de los gruñidos de excitación de los demonios.

—Ya están aquí…— dijo, y no sabiendo por qué, Sasori se estremeció y apretó los puños (ignorando la tierra que se enterraban en sus uñas), ella se volvió hacia dos de los demonios —.Vayan a por el Iwa, y el Uchiha. ¡Rápido!

Y estos alzaron un gruñido frustrado cuando levantaron vuelo. Sasori abrió los ojos de golpe.

—¡_DEIDARA_!

**0*0*0**

Deidara sintió un vuelco en el corazón cuando notó que una neblina se avecinaba a un punto en el bosque, y, como si le dieran cuerda, corrió todavía más rápido —incluso aunque le dolían las piernas a horrores—. A lo lejos alcanzó a escuchar el grito de los aldeanos y vivió una especie _deja vu _que lo llevó hasta Iwa, cuando todos gritaban y corrían.

Y sin embargo, por él que ahora la Aldea se quedara sola… ¡Tenían que ayudar a Sasori!

Supo, con la misma certeza que había en la mirada de Itachi, que él también sabía que el pelirrojo estaba en peligro y que tenían que salvarlo. La neblina parecía surcada por unas sombras enormes, y aunque estaba seguro de escuchar a Itachi diciéndole que retrocediera, él simplemente apretó el paso y se adentró a la neblina. Una mano le cogió y le jaló con fuerza.

—¿Qué crees que estás haciendo, idiota? — le gritó Itachi, al borde de un ataque —.Regresa a Konoha.

—No lo haré, Sasori está…

Pero Itachi nunca llegó a saber lo que estaba a punto de decir el rubio, porque en ese instante, sintió un fuerte tirón en el cabello, que lo impulso varios metros lejos, proyectándolo contra un árbol. De inmediato Deidara perdió de vista al moreno sintió que el temor se apoderaba de él, en especial cuando una mano le sujetó del cuello y lo levantó del suelo.

Se encontró cara a cara con el demonio, y un inmenso frió le recorrió el cuerpo, como si le corroyeran el cuerpo con miles de agujas frías que le helaban la sangre. Se sujetó como pudo del brazo del demonio, intentando hacer menor la presión.

El demonio lo puso frente a frente y formo una mueca que bien podría pretender ser burlona. Y abrió la boca, dejando entrever pura oscuridad, y una lengua que salía en pos de él. Deidara emitió un gemido y pataleo un poco más antes de que el aire no llegara más a sus pulmones.

Fue entonces que una espada se hundió en el cuello del demonio y lo destazo, haciendo que repentinamente se prendiera en llamas negras y chillaba. Deidara cayó al suelo con un estrepito, mientras que Itachi se agachaba —con la cara magullada y llena de un líquido negruzco— hacia él. Al rubio se le fue la mirada al arma de Itachi, que parecía refulgir con extrañas marcas pintadas en el filo.

—Sal de aquí, idiota— le repitió Itachi, asiéndolo con fuerza del brazo y levantándolo violentamente —.Vete.

Deidara vio que el demonio al que hace poco había degollado Itachi se acercaba, lanzando palos a lo ciego, e inmediatamente, estiró el brazo al cinto de Itachi —donde éste cargaba otra espada— y la desenvainaba. Seguidamente y en un rápido movimiento, se adelantó al moreno y le secciono los brazos. Líquido negro salió volando en su dirección y entonces Itachi lo empujo hacia el suelo y se tiró encima, haciendo que parte del líquido cayera sobre su espalda —quejándose momentáneamente de dolor que le cundió en el segundo instante—.

Así como le fue posible, se puso de pie y sujetó a Deidara, jalándolo con él hacia el _centro _de la neblina.

Y fue entonces que ambos llegaron a la escena…Itachi abrió los ojos de par en par, y mientras lograba esquivar a un demonio que fue a parar contra Deidara —tirándolo al piso—, salió corriendo contra el que se dirigía a una figura que parecía demasiado petrificada por la sorpresa como para reaccionar...

**0*0*0**

—¿Qué quieres de mí? — preguntó Sasori, fulminando a la mujer con la mirada.

—Que entiendas…Solo eso. Podrías ayudar a mantener la paz o ser el único capaz de destruirla.

—¡Pero si no tengo nada que ver con la maldita paz! ¡Eso no me interesa, y me tiene sin cuidado! — gritó, adolorido mientras intentaba, de alguna manera, ponerse de pie y recargarse en el tronco del árbol —. Y además, ni el Uchiha ni Deidara tienen nada que ver.

—Sigues sin entenderlo…— murmuro la mujer, poniendo una mano sobre su frente y manchándola de la sangre de su herida —.Quizá debamos ser más explícitos— miró a uno de los demonios —.Ve a por ellos, y tráelos vivos.

El demonio partió y enseguida, Sasori buscó rápidamente con la mirada algo con qué poder pelear contra la mujer y el demonio sobrante.

—No hallarás nada…— le dijo la mujer —.Y tampoco lo necesitas. En realidad, solo quiero mostrarte lo que debe ser importante para ti realmente.

—¿Importante? — repitió Sasori —.¡Usted está loca!

—No estoy loca…Poseo la visión que ninguno más tiene. Y puedo ver la verdad— se entretuvo mirando a Sasori y formo una mueca que parecía ser una sonrisa, aunque pareciese un demonio más a punto de atacar —. ¡Y la realidad que tienes tú es completamente errónea, no dejaré que la destruyas!

Y entonces, como si respondiera a una señal silenciosa, el demonio se lanzó contra él.

**0*0*0**

Por un momento, pareciera que la neblina se había desaparecido. Sasori creía que había escuchado a Deidara gritar, pero no podía ver nada más que al demonio arremetiendo contra Itachi… Utilizando las garras para desgarrar la ropa y la piel del moreno. Incluso, creía que unas manchas de sangre le habían caído en el rostro segundos antes.

Y sin pensarlo, del mismo modo que Itachi lo había hecho segundos antes, se lanzó contra la figura del demonio. Se agachó por la espada que antiguamente había caído de las manos de Itachi y la blandió contra el demonio. Éste se giro violentamente hacia él y lanzó el brazo en un intento de volverlo a impulsar hacia los árboles. Pero Sasori saltó antes, levantando la espada y seguidamente dejándola caer sobre el cuello del demonio.

Se escucho un largo rugido, y la mujer soltó una risotada y comenzó de nuevo a salmodiar y el viento a soplar con fuerza. El pelirrojo supo enseguida que ella trataba de invocar más demonios.

—¡Sasori, hum!

El pelirrojo se giro a ver a la mujer y volvió a levantar la espada…Y entonces, la neblina se disipo. Como si hubiese sido tan solo un mal sueño. ¿Lo era? Sasori dejó caer la espada y miró hacia Deidara, que yacía inerte en el suelo, pero que le miraba perfectamente consciente e igual de sorprendido por el asunto… Sasori volvió la mirada hacia Itachi y entonces sintió que todo el mundo se le venía abajo, al observar que la ropa del moreno estaba hecha jirones, y la sangre escurría por todas partes.

¿Por qué sentía como que le hubiesen arrancado una parte de sí mismo?

Camino un poco hacia él y se dejó caer a su lado. Levantó las manos y —a pesar del temblor que las cundía—, las acercó al Uchiha.

—Itachi…Itachi…— le llamó, con apenas un hilo de voz. Era como si se tratara de su propio cuerpo el que estaba desgarrado y tirado en el suelo —.Itachi…

El moreno abrió un poco los ojos y compartió una mirada con Sasori. Su boca formo claramente una especie de sonrisa y un borbotón de sangre salió de la comisura de ésta. Hizo ademán de querer decir algo, pero las palabras no salieron de su boca…El pelirrojo se acercó y lo acuno contra su pecho, mientras al moreno se le cerraban los ojos.

—Hey… ¡Uchiha! ¡Itachi, despierta! — hizo una pausa y al ver que él no reaccionaba, volvió a sentir que el corazón se le iba a la garganta —.¡ITACHI!

Él no le respondió.

**TO BE CONTINUED. **

* * *

><p>Y he aquí lo mejor que pude lograr. Ahora, ¡Les prometo que mejoraré la situación de Sasori y Deidara! Ya tengo algo planeado —o eso creo (owoU)—, para unirlos de alguna manera más romantica...Y, como sea, prometo beso en el próximo capítulo —ya que lo dije aquí, tendré que hacerlo—.<p>

*Lilith: Segúnla información que llegó en algún momento a mis oídos en mis clases de Expresión Gráfica (xD) —mi maestro tenía muchas cosas de qué hablar además del tema—, se trata de la primera esposa de Adán, que deja el Edén por iniciativa propia, y se convirtió en la madre de los demonios —también es considerada como el primer demonio femenino—.

Bueno, nuevamente les agradezco a todos su paciencia para conmigo y sus comentarios. Los estaré leyendo.

Matta ne~.


	7. Moments

Hola, queridos sempais (nwn) ¿cómo están el día de hoy? Mary espera que muy bien, y les agradece el que estén leyendo la historia (owo); Sinceramente, me sorprendió el hecho de que me había bloqueado completamente, y un día antes de salir de vacaciones, en teoría, mi "tardanza" en publicar se debe a esos cinco días fuera y sin computadora —fue horrible, se los juro (x0)—.

De todos modos, me esforcé por lograr éste capítulo, así que espero que les guste (^o^). Como prometí, hay beso —y no se imaginan lo dificil que fue contenerme a curar a Itachi y hacer que se besaran también (xD), aunque eso nadie tiene que saberlo, ¿cierto? (¬w¬)—. Jeje. Bueno, sin más que decirles, les dejo la conti.

**PD: **Capítulo dedicado a **Valeria15**, porque necesito tus hermosas historias.

* * *

><p><strong>7.<strong>

**((~*~MOMENTS~*~))**

_"Quiero estar a tu lado, no puedo esconder esto aunque lo intente. Mi corazón late más rápido, el tiempo se me escapa. Mis manos temblorosas tocan tu piel. Esto se hace más dificil…" One Direction. _

**.**

**.**

A pesar de todo, Sasori no lograba dejar de gritar su nombre. Seguía llamando una y otra vez a Itachi, sin que éste se dignara a contestar. Por un momento, al pelirrojo le pareció que estaba en alguna otra dimensión, donde el tiempo se había ralentizado y había un frío enorme que le entumecía los miembros del cuerpo. De haber querido separarse un segundo del moreno no habría podido, y no precisamente porque deseara seguir aferrando al Uchiha. Había una especie de risa en su cabeza, una que le hacía recordar de alguna manera a Sandaime diciéndole que ésta sería la segunda vez que alguien moriría por su culpa, pero que por alguna razón esto parecía infinitamente más horrible. Por otro lado, no lograba concebir el hecho de que el Uchiha se hallara convertido en un manojo de sangre y heridas que lo volvían irreconocible durante instantes, pero que no por ello, quitaban el hecho de que fuera otra persona a la que hace un par de horas —o quizá menos— había ido a visitarlo como si lo hicieran de toda la vida.

El hueco en su estomago estaba muy lejos de desaparecer y el Yokai solo podía intentar coger el aire necesario entre sus aspiraciones entrecortadas y nerviosas, mientras le pasaba repetidas veces una mano por el rostro de Itachi, que mantenía los ojos cerrados y no se movía.

Las yemas de sus dedos, tan manchadas por las distintas heridas del moreno no conseguían hacer más que mancharle más el rostro contorsionado por una mueca impasible y quieta que a Sasori comenzaba a desesperar, pero que distaba mucho de enojarle, a no ser que se hablara del hecho de que Itachi se había atravesado —sin ninguna maldita razón— contra el demonio que había intentado atacarlo.

¿Por qué lo había hecho? Bien que se aceptara que el pelilargo era demasiado benigno con todos, pero…¿Hacer eso? ¿Qué había querido lograr con ello?

—Itachi…— murmuro, mientras observaba el rostro del aludido, surcado por una especie de rasguños que iban desde la comisura izquierda de sus labios hasta la garganta en un corte casi diagonal, y que parecía llegar hasta el hombro —. Uchiha, despierta. _Por favor. _

Obviamente, el resultado no cambió en ningún momento, y Sasori no lograba hilar y aclarar los sentimientos en su interior, que iban desde el pavor hasta la frustración de la impotencia. En otro lado de su propia mente intentaba, de una manera u otra encontrar la respuesta al por qué Itachi había hecho aquello tan estúpido, y cómo después de dejarlo moribundo la mujer había hecho desaparecer a los demonios, extinguiéndose con ellos. Cerró los ojos y los apretó con la suficiente fuerza como para que al abrirlos, pudiera ver lucecitas a su alrededor. ¿Qué es lo que la mujer quería que entendiera con _esto_? ¿Qué la muerte iría a donde él? ¿Qué estaba destinado, de verdad, a llevar a todos los que se atravesaran en su camino en una muerte prematura y horrible? Pensó en Deidara, y deseó, con todas sus fuerzas desaparecer de la faz de la Tierra. Intentó de alguna manera fundirse en la nada.

Siguió durante lo que parecieron horas, apartándole los cabellos del rostro al moreno. Murmurando su nombre, o quizá gritándolo.

Deidara permanecía quieto, mirando la escena con los ojos desmesuradamente abiertos. Apenas recordaba el hecho de que Itachi había corrido para interponerse entre el demonio y Sasori, y luego, como el _ser _—que no se parecía a nada que hubiera conocido entonces—, arremetía contra el moreno y alejaba la atención del oji café para atacar al Uchiha. Y hasta ahí llegaba su conocimiento. Recordaba un poco de que había una mujer que se le antojaba asquerosa, y la neblina cubría un poco donde habían quedado Itachi y el demonio, donde entonces, el rubio apenas podía identificar una sombra que levantaba unas extremidades parecidas a largos brazos huesudos, y los dejaba caer contra el suelo, donde se hallaba Itachi. Y después, Sasori golpeando al demonio. Todo le había dado vueltas, y así desubicado como estaba, apenas ahora se percataba de que la neblina se había disipado y que los tres estaban solos.

Luego se percato de que Sasori llamaba una y otra vez a Itachi, acunándolo contra su pecho. Y él, que no se podía mover porque todo le temblaba con furiosos estremecimientos que le dejaron helado al segundo siguiente. Ni siquiera se atrevía a arrastrarse hasta donde los Yokai y ver la escena más de cerca. Sentía, de todos modos, como temblaban sus labios y como su corazón, antes desbocado, ahora menguaba su velocidad en unos latidos realmente dolorosos.

El pelirrojo miró a Deidara, como si estuviera igual de aturdido. Era claro que ninguno entendía nada de lo que había pasado. No querían, o no podían. En realidad, eso bien podría dar lo mismo. ¿Por qué alguien querría entender que a unos metros, o en tus propios brazos está alguien que conoces y que está muriendo? Un nudo se le formó en el estomago. ¿Y si Itachi había perecido? La sola idea le produjo nauseas y un gemido ahogado salió de sus labios. Sasori parecía compartir los mismos pensamientos, pero en alguna parte, el rubio se dio cuenta de que estaba completamente destruido, como si un demonio intentara arrancarle el corazón y dejarlo con vida hasta que viera el muñón sanguinolento.

—Dei…Deidara…— murmuró Sasori, con la voz temblorosa. El rubio cruzo una mirada con él y sintió como si le estuviera diciendo que el Uchiha había muerto. Gimió y negando con la cabeza e intentó ponerse de pie, cayó debido al temblor de sus piernas —. Ve…busca…alguien.

De no estar en las circunstancias que estaban, seguramente se habría dado el tiempo de sorprenderse por el tartamudeo del pelirrojo, tan lleno de pánico que bien podría decirse que era él quien estaba muriendo, e incluso parecía que éste era mayor. ¿O era acaso que la mente de Deidara rompía la clara oración de Sasori y le dejaba solamente con información a medias, como si efectivamente, fuera el pelirrojo quien tartamudeaba? Cualquiera de las dos opciones era igual de mala, pero en vista de cuál sería peor, decidió que de suceder alguna, prefería la segunda. Porque Sasori pocas veces se turbaba, a menos que fuera algo realmente serio…Y Deidara no quería que fuera así. Así que en este momento, el rubio asintió levemente, preguntándose en alguna parte de su interior, si estaría tan pálido como Sasori.

Con una fuerza que de momento había creído extinta, se puso de pie. Al dar media vuelta comenzó a trastabillar, en búsqueda de algo. Su mente se vacío completamente y contuvo las ganas de vomitar. Le dolía la espalda, ahí donde el demonio se había parado sobre él y estaba seguro de que le había clavado parte de sus garras. Sin embargo, lo ignoro todo y trató de concentrarse. Todo se volvía borroso.

Y entonces notó las manchas que venían en su dirección. ¿Más demonios? Sintió que quería retroceder y ahogaba una exclamación o un grito de terror. No fue hasta que estuvieron a un par de metros, que identificó a Madara y Pein corriendo, seguidos del resto de Akatsuki, junto a los Yokai y humanos que estaban en la cena y otros pocos más.

—¡Deidara sempai! — gritó la voz de Tobi, justo en el momento en que Deidara parecía perder las fuerzas y se iba hacia delante. El buen chico le sostuvo justo a tiempo, antes de que el rubio cayera con estrepito de rodillas —. ¿Qué ha pasado?

—I…Ita…— fue lo único capaz de pronunciar, o de susurrar.

—Está temblando…

—¡Itachi! — se escuchó la voz de Fugaku, alarmada. El buen chico levantó la cabeza y observó que su tío se quedaba estático un segundo antes de intentar quitarle a Sasori el cuerpo del moreno (pero éste lo empujaba de igual manera, por una razón desconocida, no parecía dispuesto a soltar a un bulto oscuro que estaba tirado en el suelo). También notó que Mikoto se tiraba al suelo con las manos en la boca y que el hombre seguía empujando a Sasori para apartarlo, sin éxito—. ¡Mi hijo!

Tobi soltó a Deidara, de pronto sin importarle mucho que éste se fuera a caer de costado y corrió hacia donde estaba el grupo de Uchihas.

El rubio se recargó en sus manos para mantener el equilibrio, agradeciendo mentalmente que los Yokai hubieran llegado antes de que los fuera a buscar, pues no estaba seguro de que tan rápido podría haberlos alcanzado. Sin embargo, los lamentos de aquellos que podía escuchar le hicieron regresar a la realidad de que todo estaba mal.

Por el rabillo del ojo vio que a un par de metros se detenía la figura de un joven que se parecía mucho a Mikoto, con los mismos rasgos finos y los ojos negros, los cabellos algo parados atrás y cortos, la piel blanca y…Entonces imagino que ese debía de ser el hermano de Itachi.

Sintió unas repentinas ganas de cogerlo del brazo y de decirle que lamentaba que Itachi…

No, se dijo mientras Sasuke gritaba y corría a donde su familia. Itachi no podía estar muerto. Por favor, no.

—¡_ITACHI_! — gritó el menor y entonces Deidara cerró los ojos con fuerza, deseando desaparecer del lugar.

**0*0*0**

Silencio era lo único que escuchaba en esos momentos y agradeció que al menos, sus manos hubiesen dejado de temblar tanto. Seguía esperando, indeciso de entrar en la habitación donde se encontraba los miembros más importantes de la familia Uchiha, Tsunade y Sarutobi. Incluso, el pelirrojo se mantenía en la esquina del pasillo, ya algo ajetreado de gente.

Su ropa estaba manchada de sangre, pero él seguía manteniendo la vista fija en la pared de enfrente, donde se alzaban unas curiosas molduras que asemejaban la forma de hojas volando por el viento. En otro momento, pareciera que él podría quedarse a admirar el fino trabajo, pero solo quería dejar la mente en blanco.

No concebía, ni siquiera podía procesar aquellas imágenes en que Itachi yacía quieto en sus brazos. Se había convertido en una estatua que respiraba apenas lo suficiente como para no desfallecer, aunque no le habría importado. Recordaba, como algo borroso, que alguien le había gritado que se quitara y dejara al moreno, y como él se había aferrado todavía más al cuerpo flácido de éste. No había querido alejarse.

Pero de alguna manera, lo habían echó a un lado. Tenía la vaga sensación de que Pein le había metido la mano debajo del brazo, y le había arrancado a Itachi de las manos. Había sido una sensación extraña, y al mismo tiempo arrolladora. En su cabeza, imaginaba un interruptor que había encendido una luz que estaba a punto de encenderse, pero que se mantiene intermitente, sin lograr apagarse, pero sin llegar a encenderse.

—Sasori…— le llamaron desde muy lejos, y solo supo que aquello no era cierto porque podía sentir el aliento de alguien que se había acercado en demasía. E incluso sabiendo a quién encontraría a su lado, no se digno a mirarle —. Él estará bien…

No respondió, y se mantuvo mirando el mismo punto en la nada. Su corazón le pesaba y le dolía de una manera que ni siquiera había conocido cuando Sandaime perdió la luz en sus ojos, y se convirtió en una más de las flácidas y frías figuras que cubrirían el camino. De nuevo había pesar, resignación y vacío en su interior, y algo más que dolía profundamente, como si en ese mismo instante, le estuvieran clavando la punta de un cuchillo sobre su pecho, a la altura del corazón, tan lentamente, que podría tardar días en hundirse en su objetivo. La agonía que estaba viviendo era insoportable, y, mezclándose con la culpa, era algo que bien podría matarlo en cualquier instante.

Se había mantenido en silencio todo ese tiempo, luego de que al parecer, se hubiera quedado afónico de tanto pronunciar el nombre de Itachi, aunque bien podía ser solamente que había perdido la voz por el nudo en su garganta.

Y no dejaba de pensar en que poco después de que llegara Akatsuki, él los había insultado a todos y cada uno, diciéndoles que eran unos idiotas por haberse tardado tanto, que si hubieran llegado solo un minuto o dos antes… En el presente, apretó los labios en una fina línea; Nunca podría olvidar como de repente Itachi había empezado a sacudirse por espasmos incontrolables, abriendo los ojos en blanco y sacando espuma por la boca. Había sido insoportable ver arquear su cuerpo cuando en un momento habría jurado que ya estaba muerto.

Entonces Sasori lo había abrazado y no había dejado que nadie le arrebatara el cuerpo de Itachi, hasta que por fin, Pein lo había jalado con fuerza y le había dicho que necesitaban darse prisa para poder…salvarlo. Pero el pelirrojo apenas podía recibir esas palabras, quería estar con Itachi… Y sintió tanto miedo de que fuera a perderlo que apenas y pensó en lo ilógico que eran esos apabullantes sentimientos que hablaban sobre dolor y tragedia, sobre muerte y desesperación. Todo al mismo tiempo.

—Sasori— insistió Deidara, poniéndole una mano en el hombro —. Todavía quedan esperanzas de que…

Y entonces si se digno a mirarlo. Cargó sus ojos con toda la ponzoña y odio que fue capaz, que parecía haber acumulado durante las últimas tres horas. Notó el daño que parecían infligir en Deidara, que retiró la mano, como si supiera que en cualquier momento, Sasori le tomaría del rostro con ambas manos para romperle el cuello…Algo completamente distinto a lo que anteriormente había estado a punto de pasar con ellos, cuando Sasori fue a la habitación del rubio.

—Cállate. Tú no sabes nada…— le cortó, con la voz ronca por tanto tiempo de estar callado, y al mismo tiempo, lo suficientemente fuerte para que se le considerara un gruñido —. Déjame en paz.

El rubio bajó la cabeza y apretó los puños a los costados. Por supuesto que no sabía nada. ¿Por qué iba a entender nada de lo que estaba pasando por la cabeza del Yokai cuando él no podía explicárselo a sí mismo? Aún no alcanzaba a dar con la respuesta del por qué sentía como si una parte de él se moría, junto con Itachi; Era absurdo, y al mismo tiempo no lo era.

Deidara hizo rechinar sus dientes. Aunque en realidad pasaban muchas personas alrededor de ellos, corriendo y murmurando en otros lugares sobre lo que sucedía, todo parecía estar vacío ahora para ambos. Sasori sabía lo terrible que resultaba su comportamiento, pero quería alejar un momento al rubio. No lograba explicarse exactamente cómo se sentía, pues al mismo tiempo, deseaba ser abrazado. Que Deidara supiera, que necesitaba que le dijeran que no era su culpa que Itachi yaciera desangrándose en su propia cama, en una muerte que seguramente resultaría horrible.

Quería, por primera vez en toda su vida, que le mintieran.

—Vete…Deidara, por favor— le pidió, de todos modos. Sintiendo como la voz se le quebraba al mismo tiempo. ¿Cuándo se había vuelto tan frágil? Incluso le estaba pidiendo aquello como un favor, en ese punto, había vuelto a apartar la mirada del menor —. Déjame solo.

El rubio soltó un bufido.

—No puedo, hum— le dijo, con un tono firme que al mismo tiempo delataba inseguridad. Sasori volvió a observarlo, con el rostro carente de emoción —. Sasori, no es tu culpa… Lo que pasó con Itachi no es…

A pesar de ser exactamente lo que había querido que le dijeran, Sasori apenas se pudo contener al alejarse del pelilargo, como si éste fuera un bicho raro o venenoso. Es que, estaba mal ser tan transparente con Deidara. ¿O sería eso lo que le diría el rubio a cualquiera, aunque el otro aparentara que no le importaba? Por el rostro del menor, sabía que éste se lo decía por su expresión afligida, y volvió a tener miedo.

Todo daba vueltas. Nada tenía sentido.

Una parte de Sasori deseó que ahora Deidara adivinara que quería abrazarlo, y otra se maldijo interiormente, como si al instante, él también estuviera llevando a cabo una traición. Pero, ¿a quién? ¿A sí mismo, a Sandaime?

A Itachi, fue lo que le contestó una voz muy, muy en el fondo. No obstante, ese nombre carecía de significado en ese término. ¿Por qué debía de estarlo traicionando? ¡Eso era una sandez! Y una de las más grandes que había pensado en su vida.

Por otro lado… No estaría bien sentir la paz que le confería Deidara —porque todo hay que decirlo, y en el momento en que vio al rubio su tormento menguo—, después de la culpa que tenía que cargar porque el moreno estuviera pereciendo.

Sí. Eso era. Oh, por todos los Cielos, que eso fuera.

—Itachi habría hecho eso por cualquiera, hum— insistió el rubio, y levantó la mano hacia el rostro de Sasori, acariciándole levemente las sienes, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo. El pelirrojo cerró los ojos y suspiro al contacto, que pareció liberarlo de una enorme carga —. Y él no habría deseado esto de otra manera…

Sasori se limitó a abrir los ojos y apartar de un manotazo la mano de Deidara.

—No hables como si estuviera muerto— le dijo, afligido. El rubio se mordió el labio inferior y luego asintió (no parecía ofendido porque Sasori rechazara su _caricia_) —. Y tampoco como si eso fuera algo con lo que sentirme mejor— añadió entonces el pelirrojo —. Yo no tendría por qué haber sido…— y se quedo callado.

¿Rescatado, había planeado decir? Y entonces su cabeza voló a las palabras de la mujer. Cuando dijo que lo salvarían, ¿se refería a ese momento? ¿O habría un peligro aún más grande esperándolo?

No importaba, de todos modos, ahora no quería pensar en nada de eso; Dirigió la mirada al oriundo de Iwa, tratando de no olvidar que estaba en su presencia. Deidara frunció el ceño, aún esperando su respuesta. El Yokai decidió dar término a su oración, solo para probarse que podría hacerlo, y que no era tan débil como se creía en ese preciso instante.

—Yo no tendría por qué haber sido rescatado— la última palabra apenas salió en un susurro —. Yo debía de poder protegerme solo.

El rubio suspiro, como si estuviera cansado. Nuevamente, se animo a ponerle una mano en el hombro a Sasori, de pronto, desinteresado en si éste le arrojaba contra la otra pared.

—Sasori— susurro su nombre, e inmediatamente el otro le miró —. No siempre puedes hacer todo tu solo. A veces, incluso el más poderoso necesita un poco de ayuda, hum. Es imposible que exista alguien que no ocupa aunque sea un poco de ella.

El corazón del pelirrojo latió con fuerza mientras recorría con la mirada a Deidara. Tenía los ojos ligeramente rojos, y el cabello despeinado que se soltaba de su media coleta. Parecía tan distinto pese a que lo único que difería de su anterior apariencia, era aquellas dos últimas cosas, y la tierra que se le había adherido a la cara, ahí donde un poco de sangre corría en una mejilla, y donde otra poca —ya seca— caía de su nariz hasta más debajo de su barbilla.

Intentó eludir las ganas de limpiarle con cuidado las manchas sanguinolentas y volvió la mirada hacia el pasillo que daba a la habitación de Itachi.

Tenía que saber que se pondría bien, y no por boca de Deidara, quién solo quería animarlo. No quería admitir que fuesen mentiras, pero algo en su interior decía que Itachi no se pondría bien, y que era su culpa…Que moriría, y entonces Sasori…

¿Qué? No es como si debiera importunarle nada referente al moreno.

—Necesito estar solo— murmuro para con Deidara, se despego de la pared en la que se había quedado recargado y camino hacia el lado opuesto de donde hace unos segundos había dejado perder la mirada —. Así que no vengas.

El rubio abrió la boca para decir algo, pero en ese momento se escuchó el grito desgarrador de una mujer. Antes de que volteara a ver, ya se había producido el hueco en su estomago.

Sasori se detuvo, con los ojos apretados y la boca ligeramente abierta, como si quisiera emitir un grito que se ahogo antes de siquiera llegar al principio de su garganta. El Yokai incluso debió de recargar su peso nuevamente en la pared.

Deidara no sabía si correr a donde Itachi, o quedarse ahí con Sasori. Pero en ese momento, el pelirrojo pareció decidir, se volvió y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Deidara le perdió en el pasillo de donde se había escuchado el grito de la mujer.

Con pesar corrió detrás de él.

Al llegar se encontraron con que Fugaku abrazaba a su mujer, y la estrechaba con fuerza. A un lado estaba Sasuke, observando la nada como anteriormente lo había estado haciendo Sasori —aunque su mueca dolida era mucho más palpable que la del pelirrojo—, y se encontraban Tsunade y Madara, hablando como podían tras los sollozos de la madre de Itachi.

El estomago se le encogió a Deidara, y no quiso imaginarse cómo estaría Sasori. Por otro lado, el pelirrojo ya escuchaba lo que le decía la rubia al líder de Akatsuki:

—…El veneno está siendo demasiado lento para matarlo, a comparación con el número de heridas y el tipo de demonio. He sustraído un poco de sangre. Madara…— bajó la voz, así que Sasori se tuvo que esforzar más en escucharla —. Está completamente negra. Itachi está contaminado y no sé si se estos demonios pretenden más bien convertir a sus víctimas en ellos o…no sé.

Madara puso una cara afligida, y mientras a Sasori se le iba la respiración se detuvo a un lado de los Uchiha. Mikoto no le prestó ningún tipo de atención, al igual que Sasuke, Madara y Tsunade. Sin embargo, Fugaku le miró a través del flequillo, con las ansías de tomar una espada y asesinarlo ahí mismo que casi le hicieron retroceder.

Sin embargo, tenía que saber…

—¿No hay nada que se pueda hacer? — preguntó Madara a la rubia, poniendo una mano en la frente —. Tiene que haber algo.

—Solo esperar.

El gritó de Mikoto fue todavía más desgarrador que antes. Deidara abrió la boca y Sasuke levantó la cabeza inmediatamente, con las facciones surcadas por miedo.

—¡No! — gritó Sasori, sorprendiendo a los demás y atrayendo la atención a su persona. Camino un par de pasos hacia la rubia y le sujetó de los hombros, con la cara desencajada —. Eso es imposible. Debe haber…Debe hacer algo.

Tsunade le miró como si le hablara en otro idioma o algo parecido.

—No hay nada…

—¡Tiene qué haberlo! — gritó Sasori, perdiendo cualquier tipo de impasibilidad anterior —. Cualquier cosa. Al menos algo que le otorgue un poco de esperanza.

Deidara miró con detenimiento a Sasori, aunque éste lo ignoro por completo. Tenía que ayudar a Itachi, y eso era lo único que tenía en mente. Además, todavía estaba muy presente la sensación que producía la sangre de Itachi empapándole poco a poco. A su nariz casi llegaba el olor metálico de ésta y cerró los ojos, tratando de ahogar la sensación de temor que crecía en su interior.

Todos parecían mirarlo, completamente anonadados. Tsunade hizo ademán de separarse un poco, retirando cuidadosamente las manos de Sasori de su cuerpo. Éste giró la mirada hacia la pared, avergonzado al darse, repentinamente, cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo hasta hace un par de momentos.

—Debe existir algo…No puedo permitir que Itachi muera por mi causa…— hizo una pausa y apretó los puños —. _Yo no lo merezco._

El rubio, que yacía en silencio mirando la escena, quiso poder levantar la mano y ponerla sobre el hombro de Sasori, antes de que él se desplomara contra el suelo. Realmente era como si fuera el pelirrojo quien estuviera muriendo.

—Esto…— murmuro la rubia, mirando un momento a Fugaku y Mikoto. El menor de los Uchiha fruncía el ceño y miraba a Sasori, como si acabara de creerse, y solo hasta ese momento, que su hermano en serio se estaba muriendo —. Yo no puedo hacer nada.

En ese momento, el pelirrojo volvió a alzar la mirada y observó a Tsunade con los ojos completamente abiertos.

—¿Y quién sí? — preguntó, inmediatamente. Todo volvió a quedarse en absoluto silencio, distintos pares de ojos se detuvieron en la figura de la médica, y ella solo espero unos segundos antes de suspirar.

—No lo sé— admitió, y luego miró un momento más a Sasori, a quien se le leía la frustración en la mirada. Sasuke emitió un largo gruñido, que pareció estrangulado, a los oídos del Yokai pelirrojo. ¿Cómo podían dejarse vencer tan rápidamente? ¿O es acaso, que realmente nada había por hacer? Inmediatamente intentó tranquilizarse —. ¿Qué tipo de demonio es el que enveneno a Itachi? ¿Qué le va a hacer _eso_?

—No tenemos un nombre para esos demonios. Nunca los hemos visto, en realidad— confesó Madara, intentando mantenerse cuerdo —. Es imposible saber nada de ellos.

Sarutobi recién salía de la habitación donde estaba el Uchiha. La visión del moreno murmurando cosas sin sentido, como si estuviera rezando, a Sasori le causo un nuevo e incontrolable temblor en las rodillas, y podría jurar que en cualquier momento se iría para adelante. Cerró los ojos un segundo e intentó resignarse. Escuchó la puerta cerrarse quedamente y el paso casi inaudible que dio el anciano, mientras ponía las manos en la espalda y se las sujetaba, con la cara mostrando serenidad.

Mikoto reprimió un fuerte sollozo mientras que el resto se quedo en silencio.

Así que no había hacer nada más que esperar…

Sasori apretó los dientes hasta hacerlos rechinar y se clavó las uñas en las palmas, hasta hacerse sangrar. Estaba intentando volver en sí, pero sin importar nada, evitar pensar en Itachi salvándole la vida le hacía sentirse un maldito por siquiera pensar en esperar. Quería entrar a esa habitación y hablarle al Uchiha, pensar que estaba lo suficientemente lúcido como para escuchar sus palabras…Su despedida.

—Lo siento mucho— habló Sarutobi, y se pasó una mano sobre los canosos cabellos —. No logro ubicar ningún demonio…Con la descripción que nos ha dado Akasuna san no basta para nada en los archivos. Deben ser criaturas de rango mayor— se giro hacia Sasori, que apenas le escuchaba tras el zumbido de las orejas —. ¿No te dijo su nombre? La mujer, quiero decir.

—Dijo que no estaba en Lengua Común— contestó, con sorna, sin mirar a nadie especifico. Deidara frunció el ceño y hubo un silencio antes de que Sasori tragara saliva y se volviera a los Uchiha—. Perdonen. Itachi está ahí por…— una pausa, los ojos negros de Sasuke y Fugaku lo escrutaban con cierta severidad, Mikoto apenas si le prestaba atención y Madara había vuelto la mirada hacia otro lado—. ¿Dejarían que…lo viera de nuevo?

Sasuke pareció querer abrir la boca para negarse, pero justo entonces la cerró. Se encogió de hombros, y, a pesar de la cara sorprendida y en protesta de Fugaku, lanzó una especie de risotada nerviosa que le heló la sangre a todos los presentes.

—¿Y por qué no? — contestó con amargura—. Nii san te salvó la vida.

—No— interrumpió Fugaku, frunciendo el ceño—. Quiero que sea mi familia la que pasé los últimos momentos de Itachi con él.

Tsunade miró a los Uchiha.

—Le quedan tres días de _vida. _

Fugaku sonrió de lado, y tanto Sasuke como Madara bajaron la mirada —el primero con una infinita tristeza en los ojos—.

—¿De verdad creen que permitiremos que siga sufriendo de esa manera durante tres días? Para nada.

—A este ritmo podríamos aliviar su dolor un poco…Remitirlo para que él también pueda despedirse de ustedes…

—Yo…— comenzó a decir Madara, antes de que Sarutobi asintiera.

—Entonces puedes entrar, Sasori— le dijo al Yokai, que no espero mucho (ni siquiera se fijo demasiado en cuando Deidara lo había llamado y extendido la mano en su dirección) y entró en la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Tuvo que entrecerrar los ojos para observar el interior. En teoría, parecía que todas las habitaciones eran lo mismo, pero ésta en especial le volvió un poco al cuarto de Sandaime, por los estantes llenos de libros, y el baúl a los pies de la cama. Había algunos pergaminos regados en el suelo y tres bolas de papel tiradas fuera de un bote de basura. Al lado de la cama estaba un pequeño buró donde descansaba otro libro con un separador y un curioso y pequeño marco de metal que sostenía un dibujo muy mal hecho de lo que Sasori supuso, era la familia Uchiha. Por fin llegó a un metro de la cama donde estaba Itachi, observando culpable como el moreno mantenía los ojos abiertos por instantes, completamente blancos. Su rostro perlado de sudor, en donde las gotas le corrían desde las sienes hasta la barbilla, y luego bajaban por el cuello. Antes, cuando Sarutobi había salido y él echó un pequeño vistazo, no se había percatado, con lo poco que le había interesado observar algo más allá de la figura postrada en cama, pero a las ventanas las cubrían unas cortinas oscuras que no dejaban penetrar lo claro que llegaba a tener el día, pensó en ese instante que la poca luminiscencia habría quemado a Itachi en varias zonas del cuerpo, pues cuando acostumbro su mirada a la relativa oscuridad se dio cuenta de que tenía rojiza la piel del rostro y de las manos —aunque ya limpia—, parecía estar irritada y él estaba seguro de que antes no las había tenido. También se percato de que había gasas en las heridas causadas por el demonio, y que al blanco ya lo surcaba un tenue color escarlata. Hasta entonces notó que estaba sin camisa, y que podía ver perfectamente el torso de éste, firme y esculpido como por los mismos Ángeles —se sonrojo al pensar en esa estupidez ahí dentro—. Continúo acercándose lentamente hasta la cama donde Itachi blasfemaba cosas en otra especie de idioma mientras de vez en cuando se arqueaba y emitía gruñidos extraños.

Cuando pidió entrar a la habitación creyó que tendría muchas cosas por decirle, pero ahora se daba cuenta de que no había nada. Quizá fuera porque consideraba que quien estaba ahí, no era mucho menos Itachi…El que le había ayudado en Iwa —aunque fuese por Deidara—, el que le había ofrecido el ungüento para las heridas del demonio Wani, el que se encontró esas noches antes de llegar a Konoha y le había dicho que Deidara merecía el intento de confiar… No era el que le había tomado de las manos y las había retirado en cuanto Sasori sintió el tirón en el estomago; El que se hallaba en esa cama era un completo desconocido.

Ni siquiera se dio el tiempo de sorprenderse por ese comentario porque inmediatamente se vio interrumpido por su propia voz:

—Itachi…

Y todo se quedo en silencio. Sasori creyó recordar que antes había escuchado a Fugaku quejarse a voz en grito cuando Sarutobi accedió a dejarlo pasar a él, pero fuera de esa habitación ya no se oía nada —una parte de él se preguntó si Deidara seguía estando ahí, pero inmediatamente retiro la imagen—. Y se sorprendió al descubrir que el Uchiha también había guardado silencio; Tenía la respiración agitada y los parpados cerrados, pero con las pestañas temblando ligeramente por algún tipo de brisa que solo rozaba a Itachi y a nadie más.

Durante un instante, el corazón de Sasori podría haberse detenido, pero segundos después se dio cuenta de que ahí seguía, latiendo, como siempre. O casi siempre.

Fue entonces como si se hubiera quedado sordo, pues veía que Itachi murmuraba algo y apretaba contra sus dedos las sábanas blancas. Tuvo el deseo de agacharse y acercar sus orejas a los labios del moreno, solo para distinguir un poco de las ininteligibles palabras que estaba pronunciando el Uchiha. Sin embargo, se quedo quieto. De más estaría decir que esas podrían ser las últimas palabras que salieran de la boca de Itachi, con su voz grave y suave al mismo tiempo. ¿Debería de hablarle a alguien más para que viniera? Sasori supo, mientras se acercaba a Itachi, que quería ser egoísta y robar ese momento para sí mismo. Si esas llegasen a ser las últimas palabras del Yokai —y no estaba diciendo que quisiera que fuera así—, él las quería escuchar. Oír, una última vez, la suave melodía de su voz mientras estuviera fuera de aquel dominio que confería la ponzoña que corroía su cuerpo con lentitud, porque de alguna manera, Sasori sabía que esas palabras las diría el _verdadero _Itachi. Y él quería…

—Itachi— murmuro con un hilo de voz que nadie (incluyendo el aludido), podría escuchar—. Uchiha…

Hubo un momento más de silencio, antes de que Itachi abriera un momento los ojos. Parecían vidriosos y al mismo tiempo, opacos, como si le estuviera viendo a través de una ventana empañada. ¿Realmente lo vería, o el veneno del demonio lo había dejado ciego? En ese momento, Sasori creyó que nunca podría saber la respuesta a esa pregunta, e intentó concentrarse en las palabras que murmuraba el moreno, como si estuviera rezando. Y de hecho, el pelirrojo habría jurado que era una oración lo que salía en ese momento de aquellos labios partidos y de un tono un poco amoratado; Por eso, cuando escucho aquella oración, tardó un momento en volver a la realidad, mientras su cerebro intentaba dar con la procedencia de ella:

—Después de la muerte…hallaré eterna oscuridad si en tu olvido dejas…que caiga…— dijo el Uchiha con la voz convertida en un susurro quedo, en un suspiro que se apagaba mientras el moreno intentaba claramente no toser y mantener el control de su cuerpo antes de que los espasmos volvieran a hacerse presentes—. Sasori…, Deba-debajo del agua donde nace la gota de vida…Y…donde yace la llave de un alma perdida…

—¿Qué? — preguntó Sasori, enderezándose un poco y mirando a Itachi con el ceño fruncido, notando como la voz de Itachi volvía a extinguirse y sus ojos comenzaban a cerrarse. Nuevamente, el pelirrojo ahogo un grito —. No entiendo, Itachi. ¿Qué es lo que quieres…?

—El silencio me…llama…

—¿Qué? ¡Itachi, no entiendo!

—Y entonces se enciende…la luz…de la luna…nueva…— siguió murmurando Itachi, sin hacer caso del pelirrojo—. Pide que vaya a su lado y yo me quedaré, esperando…por volver al lugar del que marché…

Sasori fue vagamente consciente de que la puerta de la habitación se abría y que el ruido de los gritos llegaron, y ahogaron las últimas palabras que pronuncio Itachi antes de arquearse y gritar, con los ojos completamente abiertos y la esclerótica de un color rubí brillante.

—¡Itachi! — le volvió a llamar el pelirrojo, sujetándole por los hombros e intentando hacer que volviera a recostarse en la cama. Entre Madara y él lograron impulsarlo hacia el colchón y tuvieron que mantenerle sujetos los brazos para atraerlo y aún así, se les dificultaba con el moreno lanzando patadas y retorciéndose como si las heridas abiertas en el cuerpo no comenzaran a supurar sangre y no le dolieran en absoluto —. ¡Detente, Itachi, por favor!

Fugaku intentó darle alcance a una de las piernas de Itachi, pero recibió una patada que lo impacto hacia el suelo de espaldas. Madara frunció el ceño y se dispuso a sacar un cuchillo del cinto, y Sasori fue capaz de percibir que tenía una marca roja en la mejilla, probablemente de cuando Itachi le soltó un puñetazo. Cuando el menor dirigió la mirada hacia el Uchiha, notó que éste tenía la boca abierta en unas fauces imposibles que marcaban miles de arruguitas en el rostro normalmente hermoso, y que los colmillos que asomaban parecían refulgir con un brillo espectral mientras en la habitación se hacía presente un rugido que parecía venir desde el mismo interior de un alma en pena que cede al fin contra el monstruo que se apodera de él.

Sasori apenas tuvo tiempo de pensar que no volvería a ver a Itachi sonreírle levemente y decirle algo que sonara estúpidamente benigno viniendo de un Yokai en esos tiempos. Por un momento pensó que esta sería la última vez que lo tocaría antes de que alguien se animara y sacara un cuchillo para degollar al joven Uchiha… Al que lo rescato del demonio que aquella estúpida y loca mujer le ordeno matarle. Vio que Madara libraba una mano y sacaba por fin el cuchillo, y fue consciente del grito que dio una mujer, a la que identifico un segundo después como Mikoto. Intentó soltar una mano y detener a Madara, así como lo había hecho cuando él hizo como que mataría a Yuu…Pero ahora sabía que era en serio, que el mayor estaba dispuesto a asesinar a Itachi.

Y supo también que él no podía permitírselo.

—¡No, Madara! — gritó mientras soltaba el brazo de Itachi y se abalanzaba sobre el Uchiha que yacía en la cama, para interponerse entre el certero golpe de Madara y él. Sería tarde para que el mayor desviase su ataque, de no haber estado Sasuke arrojándose primero contra él y tirando el enorme cuerpo del Uchiha contra el suelo (de alguna manera lo había logrado pese a ser más pequeño, y Sasori se sintió un estúpido por haber ido hacia Itachi y no hacia el otro, para evitar tanto la muerte del primero como la suya).

Por un momento, sintió que de alguna manera había abrazado a Itachi, y al segundo instante un abrasador dolor le recorrió en un punto que iba desde la base inferior del cuello y el hombro izquierdo. Fue una punzada aguda, que remitió en cuanto alguien le sujetó de la cintura y lo retiro del cuerpo de Itachi, haciéndole caer al suelo, completamente aturdido.

Segundos después escuchó el golpe y notó que a su lado caía el Uchiha, con sangre escurriéndole de un fuerte golpe en la sien derecha recién hecho —y que, por supuesto solo llegó a corroborar mentalmente cuando recordó que ya le habían limpiado el rostro, y que antes no le corría ese hilo de sangre—. Se retiro lo más rápido que pudo en cuanto Itachi hizo ademán de pararse, pero para entonces, alguien se había sentado sobre la espalda del moreno, y le atraía las manos hacia atrás, atándola con una cuerda. Sasori escuchó que Itachi gruñía, y seguidamente cuando Fugaku se puso de pie empezó a blasfemar contra Madara, diciéndole que seguía siendo su hijo —al menos hasta que se detuviera su corazón y volviera a la "vida" como un demonio—, y luego, como Madara le respondía que si seguían así, dejarían que Itachi sufriera durante tres días sin esperanzas de nada, y que eran todos unos egoístas por permitir eso.

Y fue entonces que a Sasori le cayó en la cabeza, como si fuera una cubetada de agua helada, que eso era cierto. No es que todos intentaran mantener con vida a Itachi, es que no estaban haciendo nada por liberarlo de esa condena. Era, por supuesto, egoísta decir que querían guardarle esperanzas a su alma, cuando sabían perfectamente que no había ninguna; Tsunade, la única que podría hacer algo, era incapaz de salvarlo, así que… ¿A qué esperaban? Itachi, él era una buena persona que no merecía estar muriendo como lo estaba haciendo.

Hasta el momento en que a través de una extraña lejanía, fue capaz de escuchar claramente lo que se gritaban todos ahí, unos a otros, se dio cuenta de que el zumbido en sus orejas estaba remitiendo. Y de alguna manera, logró ignorar que Itachi le gruñía y se retorcía bajo el peso de su padre para librarse. Un momento después, el pelirrojo se dio cuenta de que de las comisuras de los labios del Uchiha escurría sangre. _Su sangre. _Inmediatamente se llevó la mano al cuello y cubrió la zona donde le punzaba todavía.

A su lado cayó un montón de astillas y seguidamente alguien que comenzó inmediatamente a zarandearle el hombro con cierto frenesí, llamándole quedamente. O quizá le estaba gritando y él no podía procesar bien las palabras, o la cercanía. Se sintió absurdo por tal muestra de debilidad, y cuando volteó hacia donde le llamaban, se encontró con Deidara, que le miraba con un gesto preocupado.

—¡Sasori! — le gritó el rubio, mientras Sasori fruncía el ceño y se ponía de pie, sin retirar la mano del cuello —. ¿Estás bien, hum?

El rubio lo imito y se puso de pie, aunque el pelirrojo se limitaba a mirar como Sasuke se ponía de pie y se limpiaba la barbilla, observando a su hermano y a su padre, simultáneamente. Tsunade y Sarutobi se mantenían fuera de la habitación, observando con las cejas arqueadas toda la escena que se había diseñado frente a sus ojos.

—¡Tú no tocarás a mi hijo, Madara! — gritó Fugaku, mientras su esposa corría y se hincaba a un lado de Itachi —. Te lo prohíbo.

—¡Está sufriendo!

—¡No me importa, hallaremos una cura!

—¿Y si no? ¿Te quedarás mirando, a su lado, mientras él muere?

—¡Lo haré, mientras pueda darle un poco de esperanza!

—No le estás dando nada más que una muerte terrible.

—¡Yo no le estoy dando nada de eso, fuiste tú, al traer a estos dos idiotas a Konoha! — respondió Fugaku, haciendo un ademán con la mano hacia Sasori y Deidara. Ambos se quedaron helados.

—Fugaku…— murmuro Tsunade, repartiendo un pequeño vistazo a los menores.

—¡Cállate! — respondió el Uchiha volteando hacia ella con la mirada llena de ponzoña —. Estos dos bastardos mataron a mi hijo.

—¡Itachi todavía no está muerto! — interrumpió Sasuke, frunciendo el ceño.

—Pero lo estará— termino Fugaku, dejando caer los brazos y recargándose más en el cuerpo de su primogénito—. Mierda. Mi hijo se va a morir…

Y todo volvió a quedar en silencio. Un mutismo pesado y desagradable, que parecía cortar con todos como si se tratara de cuchillas atravesando el cuerpo de todos los presentes hasta hacer que les pesara el alma misma. Pero nadie podría sentirse peor que Sasori, al que la culpa llevaba dándole vueltas desde el instante en que Itachi se atravesó entre él y el demonio, que lo arranco de su vista de manera tal que Sasori sintió que era su alma la que se llevaba, la que terminaría en un agonizante dolor indescriptible.

Deseo que alguien levantara la voz y dijera que lo que Fugaku murmuraba anteriormente —y que de momento seguía haciéndolo—, era falaz. Sasori quiso mirar a Deidara y pedirle con la mirada que les dijera a ellos la misma mentira que le dijo a él: Que Itachi se pondría bien.

Pero ahora mismo, el rubio tampoco parecía ser capaz de pronunciar una sola palabra. Así que, no había nada más que decir… El chico que buscaba librarse del peso de su propio padre, soltando maldiciones y palabras en un idioma extraño,… Itachi Uchiha, ya no tenía salvación.

Y todo había sido su culpa.

—Lo siento— murmuro entonces, e hizo que la mayoría le prestara atención. Deidara mantenía los ojos abiertos de par en par —. Lo siento— repetirlo no le hizo más que confirmar la veracidad de esas palabras, que parecieron (durante largos instantes), recién estrenadas de sus labios. Por fin, se llevó las manos a la cabeza y se jaló de los cabellos con desesperación. El nudo en la garganta se había hecho más sofocante y Sasori dejo que las palabras siguieran fluyendo, aunque no iban dirigidas a nadie en especial… Ni siquiera a Itachi:—. ¡Lo siento! Sería mejor si yo no existiera, si hubiera muerto antes de conocer a cualquiera. ¡Lo siento! ¡Lamento no haber perecido junto con mis padres, mi abuela, junto con Sandaime o bajo su espada!

—Sasori…— murmuro Deidara, levantando el brazo en su dirección. Pero para entonces, Sasori se estaba dando media vuelta y corría en tropel hacia la puerta de la habitación, empujando en el proceso a Sarutobi y Tsunade —. ¡Sasori, hum! — gritó antes de echar a correr detrás de él.

**0*0*0**

La sensación de _deja vu _que volvió a sufrir Deidara mientras intentaba no perder de vista la espalda de Sasori, se vio amortiguada por la estupefacción de ser capaz de estar a punto de darle alcance, y, seguidamente, por el punzante dolor que eso significaba.

¿En serio había escuchado decir a Sasori "_Lo siento_"? Parecía imposible, en especial si se tomaba en cuenta el tono de histeria que había acompañado a sus palabras, con la voz quebrada y la cara desencajada por gritar abriendo tanto la mandíbula. Fue entonces que se dio cuenta de que no tenían ni veinticuatro horas en Konoha y él ya se había arrepentido de haber llegado; ¡Por los Tres Hermanos! Akatsuki les había prometido un lugar donde podrían estar a gusto, donde nadie los tacharía ni repelería. Y ahora… Culpaban a Sasori de la posible muerte de Itachi —aunque, Deidara se obligo en ese momento a admitir que el Uchiha podría no salvarse—, y el pelirrojo parecía estarse muriendo por lo mismo. Y era claro que ninguno comprendía mejor en esos instantes a Sasori que el rubio: Porque ambos habían vivido bajo el cobijo del desprecio, y la soledad.

Pero ahora, Deidara sentía continuamente que el pelirrojo no tardaba en romperse en mil pedazos. Y el de Iwa tenía miedo… Un pavor terrible a perderlo. Porque no lo soportaría, ¿cierto? Sería como si, en cuanto Sasori cerrara los ojos y se derrumbara, en cuanto dijera que la vida no valía nada más, le estuviera invitando a pensar lo mismo. O tal vez, estaba siendo generoso, porque en el instante en que a ese Yokai le pasara algo, arrastraría a Deidara a una eterna sombra que sería incapaz de quitarse. Y entonces, vaya que la vida no valdría.

Por eso mismo, sería lógico pensar que él estaba siendo egoísta, y que la única razón por la que se abría camino entre el montón de gente en los pasillos del palacio para llegar donde Sasori y abrazarlo, era porque quería seguir creyendo que la vida tenía sentido. Pero lo único que quería era que…

Bueno, ¿qué les parece? En realidad, Deidara no lo sabía.

Siguió corriendo hasta que notó que Sasori se detenía lo justo para abrir la puerta de la habitación que Itachi le había adjudicado. Apretó el paso lo más que pudo, y justo cuando el pelirrojo iba a cerrar la puerta, Deidara llegó y empujó con todas sus fuerzas, abriéndola de par en par y entrando a la habitación. La reacción del mayor fue inmediata, y por su rostro pasó una expresión de ira nada contenida que partía desde los ojos hasta en la manera en que sus cabellos se habían desordenado por los jaloneos y la brisa al correr. Deidara jadeo y tomo aire para decir cualquier cosa, incluso aunque su mente se mantuvo en blanco.

—¡Vete! — le gritó Sasori, interrumpiendo lo que sea que había pensado decir—. ¡Lárgate, idiota! ¡No quiero verte, a ti ni a nadie! ¡Vete!

El rubio notó que una criada se había detenido a ver a través de la puerta lo que sucedía, e inmediatamente negó con la cabeza y cerró la puerta con un fuerte golpe —además, se acercó a ponerle seguro—. Sasori frunció el ceño y apretó tanto los dientes que el oji azul se sorprendió de que no comenzaran a caerse al suelo. El Akasuna entonces avanzó hacia él y lo cogió de ambos hombros, ciñendo las garras en las que parecían haberse convertido sus manos. Las alzadas orejas de gato, parecían erizarse junto con el resto del cabello, y el enrojecimiento de sus mejillas parecía producto de un puñetazo, más que del coraje. El pelirrojo comenzó a zarandearlo, diciéndole cosas hirientes como que era un bastardo sin razonamiento o que lo detestaba con todo su corazón. Sin embargo, Deidara se esforzó de sobremanera por no dar con ninguna de esas palabras, de ignorarlas todas. Y, no obstante, quedarse callado, sin responder a nada, ni de molestarse siquiera en defenderse.

Y fue justo en ese momento que se dio cuenta de que no había ido a decirle nada a Sasori, porque estaba claro que no podría dar con una sola palabra que pudiera hacerlo sentir mejor, pero que podía dejar que él sacara toda esa frustración, culpa y miedo con el que pareció sumirse desde el mismo momento en que lo conoció, desde que lo encontró moribundo, tumbado en el camino y desangrándose después de haber durado quién sabe cómo y cuánto.

Deidara no sabía nada sobre el pasado del mayor, y de todos modos, ahora estaba aquí, haciendo lo posible porque Sasori no lograra sacarlo de esa enorme habitación mientras le gritaba o lo empujaba hasta que quedo de espaldas a la puerta, y él seguía insultándole con todas las palabras que se sabía, intercalando el idioma de medio espíritu, y el de los hombres. El rubio quería que siguiera gritándole, para que Sasori, luego de descargar todos sus sentimientos, pudiera volver a la normalidad, a ese Yokai indiferente que todo parecía pasarle igual, al que había salvado y el que le había sonreído aquella vez en que el mundo y el tiempo pareció detenerse hasta que solo existieron ambos.

¿Y si interrumpiera a Sasori para decirle todo lo que pasaba por su mente mientras él le llamaba imbécil? ¿Qué tal si entonces el Yokai se daba cuenta de cuánto significaba para él? O si… ¿Qué tal si lo abrazaba y le decía que se fueran de Konoha, ellos solos?

—¡No me estás escuchando, maldito mocoso estúpido!

Aquel grito volvió a la realidad a Deidara, y entonces miró a Sasori nuevamente, mientras éste levantaba el puño en su dirección y lo proyectaba con todas sus fuerzas. Y entonces al rubio le dio tiempo de pensar que de no haber sido el grito, la falta de aire cuando el dolor se hizo presente en su abdomen claro que lo habría traído de vuelta. Se doblo por la mitad, incapaz de emitir más que un gemido dolorido que se vio cortado cuando el oji café le sujetó del cabello y le obligó a enderezarse, golpeándole en el acto con la puerta al estirar de más sus cabellos; Nuevamente, la falta de aire le imposibilitó emitir sonido alguno, y solo el pinchazo agudo que comenzó a hacer doler su cabeza hizo que todo se volviera oscuro por unos segundos en los que Sasori considero siquiera soltarlo y dejarle caer de rodillas, como estaba tentado de hacer el menor.

Cogió aire y se preparó para que Sasori volviera a golpearlo. Estaba dispuesto a que él dejara caer sobre sí todo lo que le molestaba…

Por eso, y solo por esa mísera razón, se sorprendió cuando levantó la mano y golpeó con fuerza el rostro de Sasori, que le soltó del cabello. Las rodillas de Deidara parecieron a punto de fallar, pero inmediatamente él se recupero y miró al Yokai con el ceño fruncido antes de pegarle un segundo puñetazo en el rostro, justo en la barbilla, y luego dar largas zancadas para golpearle en los hombros y en el abdomen, haciendo que Sasori ahogara exclamaciones de sorpresa o dolor. De hecho, el pelirrojo estaba tan —aparentemente— aturdido, que retrocedía a cada golpe de Deidara. Y luego, cuando perdió la estupefacción, también empezó a esquivar los golpes del menor y propinarle golpes.

De un momento a otro, ambos parecían estar sumergidos en una danza que incluía golpes lo suficientemente potentes como para ser considerada una batalla de verdad, patadas que estaban diseñadas para ir a la yugular —pero que de alguna manera lograban esquivar—, golpes que iban directo a la cabeza para aturdir e inmediatamente darles la oportunidad para asfixiar a su oponente…

En resumen, de alguna manera, ambos parecían ansiosos por acabar con el otro. Y sin embargo, Deidara no temía a esa clase de final.

Cuando Sasori interceptó uno de sus golpes, lo giro de espalda y le doblo el brazo, sintió la agonía en el músculo, pero al mismo tiempo, pareció lejano, como si su cuerpo estuviera a medio camino de estar sedado por completo. Entonces, el pelirrojo le puso un pie sobre la fosa poplítea y empujo con cierta fuerza para hacer que el rubio cayera de rodillas, acompañado por un grito de dolor.

Fueron un par de segundos nada más en que pareció volver a su cuerpo y sentir el daño en el músculo, antes de que Sasori lo soltara y él cayera de bruces contra el suelo, porque, además, el pelirrojo lo había prácticamente aventado contra el piso.

Deidara mantuvo los ojos cerrados, incluso cuando Sasori lo sujetó de los hombros y lo giro boca arriba. Para entonces, se había tirado encima, con las piernas abiertas y sosteniéndole los brazos con las rodillas. El peli largo logró recordar, a medias, que ambos ya habían estado en la misma posición anteriormente, cuando se conocieron. Sin embargo, al abrir los ojos notó que la diferencia no estaba solo en el lugar, ni en la razón por la que estaban ahora en discusión, era también la expresión llena de tormento que había en el rostro de Sasori, que se diferenciaba en la superior que antes lo enmascaraba, y eso le dio un sentido completamente distinto a la escena. Al modo de ver que tenía Deidara, gracias a eso, _todo _era distinto.

En el rostro de ambos comenzaban a aparecer poco a poco los moratones, sin que a ninguno pareciera importarle lo más mínimo. Al menos para Deidara, nada parecía valer más la pena que seguir ahí, mirando ese rostro tan bello, deseando que en cualquier momento volviera el Sasori que conocía, por el que tenía cada vez más ganas de conocerlo y de vivir a su lado, en el término que fuera. En cualquiera menos en el que fuera un enemigo, o en el que se alejara. No tenía idea, y se sorprendió al reconocerlo, de cuánto podía una persona, ser capaz de desear la cercanía de otra, de necesitarla incluso. Pero ahí estaba. No le importaba que Sasori solo usara las manos para asfixiarlo, siempre y cuando lo tocara. De todos modos, no fue como si el Akasuna respondiera a ese pensamiento, porque se mantuvo mirándole, pasando las manos por los hombros y sostenerle por el antebrazo con cierta delicadez, falto de cualquier violencia que anteriormente había mostrado al atacarlo. Seguidamente retiró las rodillas, abriendo un espacio con éstas mismas un hueco entre el torso y los brazos del rubio y desaprisiono al mismo tiempo que se inclinaba ligeramente hacia él. En otro momento, pensó Deidara, sería capaz de, con esa simple acción hacer que su respiración se parara sin necesidad de golpearlo, sin embargo, además de la aflicción rayando de la agonía, no había ninguna otra emoción en el rostro del pelirrojo.

Miró con el ceño fruncido a Sasori, intentando controlar su respiración atropellada y jadeante, es que en realidad, tampoco sabía qué esperaba exactamente qué sucediera entonces, aunque imaginó, que mucho de vida no podría quedarle. Mientras, el de Suna intentaba hacer lo mismo, solo que en cuanto parecía que su mueca de angustia desaparecería, ésta volvía a presentarse aún más palpable que antes.

—¿No quieres decirme nada, mocoso? — preguntó al fin Sasori, con la voz queda. Deidara observó que atravesando el rabillo del ojo derecho a la sien había un enrojecimiento producido por su propio puño—. ¿O viniste simplemente a golpearme y parecer un idiota?

Al menos, estaba volviendo en sí. Una risa amarga surcó el rostro del pelirrojo e hizo sentir a Deidara que había logrado —sin saber muy bien cómo o por qué—, que Sasori volviera poco a poco en sí. A pensar con claridad y dejar atrás esa especie de manta que envolvía mientras hablaba de resignación, muerte y culpa. Solo por eso, pensó en lanzar una carcajada nerviosa, aunque al final no se atrevió, porque el Yokai parecía nuevamente a punto de derrumbarse. Entonces el pelirrojo cerró los ojos y lanzó un suspiro que bien podría pasarse por ahogar un sollozo, aunque, en vista de las opciones, Deidara desearía que fuera la primera —a la que ya consideraba lo suficientemente mala—.

—El que parece idiota es otro, hum— murmuro, cogiendo el valor para alzar la mano y acariciar el rostro del Yokai, quien no se molestó a abrir siquiera los ojos y el de Iwa intuyó que sería porque esperaba que le dijera algo más, que lo culpara y le dijera que tenía razón, que debía de haber muerto y librado al mundo de su presencia, pero claro, Deidara jamás sería capaz de decir algo parecido, ni mucho más—. Sasori…— le llamó. Quería decirle muchas cosas, e incluso aunque el pelirrojo no se molestó en apartarse al menos o de abrir los ojos y mirarlo, decidió decir la primera que le viniera a los labios: —.Nunca en mi vida lamentaré haberte conocido, hum. No me arrepiento de haberte salvado la vida, ni nada de lo que ha sucedido después. De hecho, me he sentido…he sentido como si por fin hubiera podido jalar el aire que he estado conteniendo durante tanto tiempo, hum. Yo, realmente agradezco que exista-…

Sasori le puso una mano sobre la boca, interrumpiéndolo antes de que pronunciara la última letra. La "s" que no le quitaba ningún sentido a esas palabras, pero que por el solo hecho de que no la terminara de pronunciar gracias a las manos del Yokai, pudieran vetarse completamente.

—Cállate— le pidió, entre dientes y abrió los ojos de golpe, como si Deidara hubiera azotado una patada contra él, a traición—. Cállate, mocoso. No digas nada. Lo haces todo más dificil y, absurdo. Encima, pareces más patético que antes.

El menor frunció el ceño, dispuesto a mandarlo al cuerno, y al mismo tiempo a decir que no le importaba, porque era verdad. Hubo una larga pausa, en que Deidara no hizo ademán de querer apartar la mano que cubría su rostro. Es que, aunque ni siquiera era un tacto amistoso o algo semejante, él lo sentía como si desde ahí se enviaran suaves olas de calor a todo su cuerpo. Parecía entonces que nada podía estar mal.

Mientras se mantuvieran en ese instante, congelándolo eternamente, a Deidara no le costaba darse cuenta de las sensaciones que se producían en su interior cuando Sasori lo miraba, como mínimo.

Ahora tenía el corazón acelerado, y por algo tan ajeno a la batalla que se había librado antes que bien podría resultar ridículo. Eran de esos instantes en que el mundo parece convertirse en una almeja que cabe en la palma de tu mano; Ese tipo de momentos que terminaron un día del que apenas tenía memoria, pero que seguramente, Sasori ya tenía la suficiente edad y experiencia para conocer las distintas desgracias que se habían originado poco a poco, a causa de la avaricia y el deseo del poder. El maldito _anhelo_ de tener más cosas que los otros, poseer más control sobre la gente.

Humanos y Yokai. ¿Dónde estaba la paz que debían tener? ¿Por qué peleaban? Todo empezó por tierras, esclavos, dinero, y ahora, los dos bandos peleaban por la comida que ellos mismos destruyeron con sus absurdas ideas. Todos se estaban muriendo. Y ahora, los Yokai habían sumado a los demonios a la lucha…Y ellos parecían estar siempre acechando, ellos iban ganando. Y mientras… ¡Que a los humanos y a los Yokai les dieran! ¿De qué les servía ahora a los humanos su creatividad y sus ganas de superarse? O a los Yokai, ¿de qué les servía saber que estaban diseñados para dar paz al mundo si ahora nada más se habían rebajado al nivel más oscuro que guardan los humanos en su interior? Tanto Yokai, como humanos estaban destruyendo al mundo…

—Lo matarán ahora, ¿verdad? — preguntó Sasori, irrumpiendo en sus pensamientos. El pelirrojo, al ver en la expresión de Deidara que no entendía al qué se refería, agregó:—. A Itachi, quiero decir— su voz tenía un matiz atormentado por la culpa, y el rubio sintió que se le encogía el estomago.

La sola idea le retorció el estomago al menor. Se quedo quieto, mudo ante la idea y aterrorizado por saber que él no podía hacer nada por evitarlo y… ¿De qué serviría? Como dijo Madara, ¿Itachi realmente querría que lo dejaran agonizar hasta que el veneno terminara por matarlo? Y si volvía como un demonio, ¿lo matarían los otros? ¿Serían capaces? Deidara supo que preferiría hacerlo cuando no quedara nada de Itachi en el interior de un monstruo que antes, cuando todavía querría creer que ahí está el Uchiha, luchando por salvarse…

Con cuidado llevó su mano libre a la que le había puesto el pelirrojo en la boca y se la quitó. ¿Y si tuviera que responder a la pregunta del Akasuna, cuál sería la respuesta? El inminente "sí" que podría _tener _que pronunciar le daba miedo, y quizá hasta repugnancia. ¿Pero sería lo que Sasori _quería _que le dijeran? En realidad, parecía que no deseaba la respuesta, pero que al mismo tiempo, no soportaría que le contestara. Deidara miró hacia el otro lado, ahí a donde se amontonaban los montones de rollos sobre la cama de Sasori, la que seguramente ni siquiera se había molestado en probar. Por la ventana, la oscuridad era cada vez más palpable, y cubría la habitación en sombras, hasta el punto en que apenas se podía distinguir los contornos de los muebles, y donde lo único que parecía ser nítido, era la imagen de Sasori, inclinándose un poco más hacia él.

En ese momento, Deidara se dio cuenta de que deseaba abrazar a Sasori y mantenerse así durante toda la vida. Ese día, bien podría haber estado cerca de no verlo nunca más —o que de hacerlo lo hallaría en las mismas condiciones que a Itachi—. Casi agradeció que el Uchiha se hubiera atravesado en el camino de aquel demonio.

Detuvo sus pensamientos e incluso dejo de respirar varios segundos. Ahí estaba Sasori, y todo gracias a Itachi. Por un momento pensó en mentirle descaradamente al Yokai, y decirle que Itachi estaría bien. Pero, ¿eso no era algo cruel, al modo de ver del pelirrojo? Antes, cuando se lo había dicho, fue como si le propinara una patada. En vez de consolarle, parecía haberle quebrado algo en el interior, algo que sería imposible componer en lo más mínimo…

Y entonces Sasori termino por inclinarse completamente y dejó su cabeza entre el espacio del cuello y la barbilla de Deidara. Él emitió un extraño sonido ahogado, muy parecido a una exclamación ahogada por la sorpresa y, hay que decirlo, el placer que le causó sentir esa cercanía.

El pelirrojo no apartó la mano de su rostro, y tampoco se movió demasiado, aunque el peso sobre el pecho le dificultaba la respiración al menor. Espero pacientemente a que Sasori recobrara el sentido y se diera cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. Pero el pelirrojo no se movió.

—Quisiera poder cambiar todo eso— murmuro Sasori, y con su aliento le hizo cosquillas al menor que evitó moverse, siquiera—. Desearía haber reaccionado lo suficientemente rápido como para interponerme a lo que hizo ese Uchiha bastardo.

Deidara frunció el ceño, casi dispuesto a volver a arremeter contra Sasori. Pero no le quedaban fuerzas, y tampoco quería romper con ese momento. Las zonas donde el pelirrojo le había golpeado ya palpitaban con fuerza, y por un momento se llegó a preguntar si su deseo de quedarse tirado sin hacer nada, tendría algo que ver con lo adolorido que estaba.

—Lo van a matar— volvió a decir Sasori y Deidara cerró los ojos con cuidado, como si al hacerlo y volver a abrirlos, el Yokai desaparecería. _Esto _que sentía dentro era nuevo, pero no quería que fuera efímero—. O va a morir. Pero será por mí. Yo no lo merezco, Deidara… Yo _no soy nadie. _

En un acto reflejo Deidara abrió los ojos con cierta violencia. Miró hacia un lado, donde Sasori reposaba su frente. ¿Por qué estaba diciendo eso? El abatimiento en sus palabras llegó a dolerle incluso al oriundo de Iwa.

Suspiró despacio antes de hablar:

—Vámonos— dijo e inmediatamente, el pelirrojo se enderezo. Deidara no logro apartar las manos del rostro del pelirrojo, y aún aferraba la otra, entrelazando sus dedos. Sasori parpadeó rápidamente, como si se hubiese desubicado en espacio y tiempo. El rubio asintió, para refutar su comentario—. Si lamento algo de verdad contigo, es haberte hecho sentir obligado a venir, de _habernos _traído aquí, hum— hizo una pausa y desvió la mirada, sintiendo la de Sasori fija en su rostro y haciéndole arder las mejillas—. Vámonos.

—¿A dónde? — fue lo único que atino a preguntar el mayor. El tiempo volvió a ralentizarse.

—Adonde sea que tú quieras, hum.

El acostumbrado silencio se hizo presente, y Sasori, solamente mantuvo la mirada en el rostro del menor. ¿Había escuchado bien? Parecía ser que sí, por la forma en que Deidara fruncía el ceño y se sonrojaba.

—A donde sea que quiera— repitió, como probando a qué sonaban las palabras en sus labios. Aún se mantenía ligeramente inclinado hacia el rubio, a pesar de que durante esos instantes ninguno parecía hallarse incomodo por la posición en la que se encontraban. Ahora el peso de Sasori era mayor en el cuerpo del más chico, porque mantenía una mano entrelazada, y en la que se apoyaba, poco a poco se fue separando del suelo para posarse en el rostro del oriundo de Iwa—. Y si eso significa buscar a Onoki para asesinarlo, ¿me acompañarías?

Deidara estaba seguro de que la tensión en su cuerpo le dio a Sasori la respuesta: No. Sin embargo, había esperado, de alguna manera, que algo hubiera cambiado en los deseos del pelirrojo. Apartó la mano con la que anteriormente había mantenido unida la suya, y bajó la que estuvo posada en la mejilla del Yokai.

—Ya sabía— comentó Sasori, como si nada. El rubio frunció el ceño.

—¿Era tu intención matar a Sandaime, hum? — preguntó, volviendo una mirada ponzoñosa al de Suna. Éste volvió a quedarse completamente pálido, y Deidara estaba seguro de que le soltaría cualquier otra palabra obscena o podría echarse a correr. Pero él lo detendría—. No puedo creerlo, ¿sabes? Yo no creo que lo hayas hecho a sangre fría como insinuaba Shimura, hum. Pero, necesito que me lo digas. ¿Era tu intención?

El dolor que pareció palpable en la tensión de su rostro se desvaneció un poco al oír esas palabras. Parecían lanzadas de una manera espontanea, y que a Sasori se le antojo sincera. No obstante, había tenido que aprender que los humanos eran peligrosos, en especial cuando se trataba de hablar.

¿No es increíble que algo tan sencillo como las palabras, puedan lastimar, alegrar, enamorar, traicionar, animar y descargar los sentimientos? Está claro que esa es el arma más poderosa. ¿Cuántos libros no habían que hacían resaltar las antiguas bellezas ya extintas? Un momento eterno en una hoja de papel. Él, que amaba los libros…

Y entonces abrió los ojos como platos, y de la boca se le escapo una exclamación ahogada.

_Después de la muerte, hallaré eterna oscuridad si en tu olvido dejas que caiga; Debajo del agua donde nace la gota de vida, y donde yace la llave de un alma perdida, el silencio me llama. Y entonces se enciende la luz de la luna nueva. Pide que vaya a su lado y yo me quedaré, esperando por volver al lugar del que marché…_

Había leído ese pasaje, aunque no estaba seguro de dónde exactamente. Su mente parecía cubierta por una neblina espesa; Bloqueaba casi del todo los vagos recuerdos, pero en algún momento…

—¿Qué pasa, hum? — preguntó el rubio, notando que la mirada de Sasori se dirigía a la puerta. Durante un instante pensó que Sasori habría escuchado que alguien se acercaba. Intentó removerse y salir de debajo del mayor, pero no podía—. ¿Sasori?

—Debajo del agua donde nace la gota de vida, y donde yace la llave de un alma perdida el silencio me llama. Y entonces se enciende la luz de la luna nueva— murmuro Sasori, repitiendo con exactitud las palabras de Itachi—. _Debajo del agua donde nace la gota de vida…_— y se quedó callado mientras en su mente daba la bienvenida al recuerdo del inconfundible olor de los pergaminos de Sandaime y a él girándose sonriente—. La medicina de la Cascada.

Deidara se quedo mirándolo un tiempo antes de que el pelirrojo se pusiera de pie —casi a punto de clavarle la rodilla en la costilla en el proceso—, y después saliera pitando de la habitación. El rubio se volvió hasta ponerse panza abajo antes de apoyarse en los codos e intentar pararse. El dolor en el brazo y la pierna que recién le había lastimado Sasori no se hizo esperar, y tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo por no desplomarse en el suelo justo después de lograr la proeza de erguirse. De alguna manera supo que se dirigía a la habitación de Itachi, o a donde fuera que estuviera Sarutobi o Tsunade. ¿Qué es lo que había dicho? _Medicina. _

Se detuvo un momento y analizo lo que había pasado anteriormente con ellos. Sasori había estado encima de él, dejando que le acariciara el rostro, y permitiendo al mismo tiempo —y probablemente sin enterarse jamás—, que se creara una burbuja perfecta a su alrededor. Intentó controlar los dolorosos latidos de su corazón mientras avanzaba por el pasillo, ya notando que comenzaba a dolerle el rostro y algunas partes del torso. Sin embargo, se quedo parado varios metros después, con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Una parte de él agradeciendo que Sasori haya pensado en algo que podría ayudar a Itachi y también pidió porque llegara a tiempo —eso último le hizo menguar la sonrisa un poco—. Y otra parte de él, lo obligó a apretar sus manos con fuerza, imaginando una vez más que Sasori entrelazaba sus dedos sin desear alejarse nunca más.

**0*0*0**

De alguna manera su mente había podido trabajar en conjunto con sus memorias pasadas y se volvió algo que benefició en vez de destruirle momentáneamente. Ahora solo esperaba llegar a tiempo, antes de que alguien decidiera que era verdad que matar a Itachi era lo mejor. Si ahora no llegaba y moría por la lentitud en que él logro descifrar las palabras del Uchiha… Bueno, entonces se apartaría a la nada a morir con lo poco de dignidad le quedara.

Pero podría, y lo pensó durante un corto instante mientras doblaba hacia el pasillo que daba al cuarto de Itachi, llevarse a Deidara. Él mismo le había sugerido irse de ahí. ¿Y si después de decirle a Sarutobi, o a cualquiera, sobre lo que había dicho Itachi, se fuera? ¿A dónde? En realidad, en ese momento no le interesaba. No le habría importado irse con Deidara justo en ese momento…Pero no podría permitirse ser feliz nunca si Itachi moría por salvarle.

Apretó más el paso, sintiendo como el aire le empezaba a faltar y la garganta le ardía. Nunca los pasillos parecieron tan largos, aunque solo había cruzado trechos de éste y el de Iwa, había pasado casi la mitad de su vida en el de Suna. Por supuesto que en ese entonces, él jamás creería que podría llegar a conocer otro palacio, y no le había importado. Ahora, en realidad opinaba igual: De no haber salido nunca de ese palacio podría haber hecho las cosas más fáciles para todos.

Sasori no tenía malas intenciones…Pero la muerte parecía acompañarlo a donde quiera que fuese, y sin importar a quién se llevaba en el proceso. Oh, Itachi era un Yokai tan bueno y estúpido, por haberlo salvado, a él, que no lo valía. Y entonces se dio cuenta de que sin importar cuánto intentara mejorar, jamás merecería a alguien como Deidara. Por alguna razón aquello le sentó como si le hubieran apuñalado la espalda.

Intentó concentrarse, hasta que por fin estuvo frente a Sasuke, que recién salía de la habitación de su hermano mayor. Por su cara, que yacía más pálida de lo normal, el Yokai temía por lo peor. Si algo le hubiera llegado a pasar a Itachi… Para nada, él tenía que llegar antes de que pasara algo, sí o sí.

El más chico le miró con curiosidad y al mismo tiempo indiferencia. Sin embargo, por el hecho de que éste no se le echó encima maldiciendo y blasfemando, Sasori se sintió casi aliviado.

—Madara. ¿Dónde está Madara? — le preguntó al Uchiha mientras éste le miro con cierta sorpresa en la mirada—. Itachi, ¿está…?

No tuvo que esperar por una respuesta, porque enseguida escucho que el recién aludido gruñía y llamaba de forma irrespetuosa a los que estaban dentro. Sasuke señalo la habitación con un ademán destruido; En realidad, el pelirrojo comprendió que no quisiera hablar de tal cosa…Seguramente ver morir a su hermano con la impotencia no resultaba nada agradable, ni de cerca. Deseo poder decirle que…Pero tenía que poner prioridades, y decidió entrar a la habitación.

Todos le dirigieron la mirada, ahora solo estaban los Uchiha, y Kisame y Tobi se había agregado al grupo. Tsunade y Sarutobi se habían desaparecido. Sasori imagino durante un instante que habían suplido a los dos mayores. Durante un segundo, el pelirrojo miró indeterminado tiempo a Itachi, que se arqueaba sobre la cama salmodiando quién sabe qué cosas, pero atado a los bordes de la cama con cintas de cuero que ceñían sus muñecas y tobillos.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? — preguntó Fugaku de la manera más déspota posible, aunque, teniendo en cuenta lo quebrada que se había vuelto su voz, no podría haber resultado de manera más amenazadora que lastimera—. ¿Eh?

Sasori, al notar que ahí podría ya no haber nadie con más autoridad que Madara se giró hacia él, con la mirada suplicante. El calor que anteriormente había sentido con Deidara se había esfumado, y en su lugar solo había un frío que resultaba atenazador, y ahora que miraba a la familia de Itachi —y, ya que estaba en eso, al mismo Uchiha que lo había salvado y que seguía ahora retorciéndose de dolor—, parecía detenerse el tiempo y volver a correr con un calor abrasador y para nada agradable; Y las palabras que tenía en la garganta se ahogaron de nuevo. Solo podía recordar, en ese momento, el hecho de que Deidara lo había seguido pese a todo y escuchó todo lo que la ira y frustración de Sasori fue capaz de soltar en aquellos minutos. Intentó, de alguna manera, volver a hallar la parte racional de su cerebro, aquella que le recriminaba por pensar en el rubio cuando Itachi, podía depender de él.

No obstante, la falta de aliento combinada con el repentino y egoísta alivio que sintió al ver que Itachi seguía retorciéndose sobre la cama, volvió a dejarle con la boca y garganta secas. En ese momento, pasar saliva fue como tragar un tornillo oxidado que le rasgaba el interior.

—La Cascada…— murmuro con un hilo de voz, aunque por los rostros entre contrariados y sorprendidos de los otros, supo que lo habían escuchado perfectamente, así que continúo:—. Hay…posibilidades de que…en la Cascada quede… una medicina…

Fugaku arqueo las cejas, y al mismo tiempo que Madara abría la boca para argumentar algo, el de cabellos cortos ya había avanzado hacia Sasori y lo aventaba de manera violenta, hasta casi hacerle caer del suelo. Kisame se puso de pie tan simultáneamente con Tobi que a cualquiera le causaría gracia, claro, en otras circunstancias.

—¡No te atrevas a burlarte así de mí, idiota! —le gritó Fugaku a Sasori, sin prestarle importancia alguna a los demás—. Es por tu causa que mi hijo está postrado en esa cama— fue entonces que se acercó y le pasó una mano por la espalda al pelirrojo, y con la libre le apretaba el rostro del menor, causándole un fuerte apretón doloroso y obligándole a mirar cómo los espasmos seguían haciendo gruñir guturalmente al moreno—. ¿Lo ves? ¡Es culpa tuya!

—Basta…— pidió Sasori, frunciendo el ceño y removiéndose levemente entre las manos de Fugaku, sin éxito de soltarse—. Déjeme.

Madara actúo rápido, y se acercó al otro para sujetarlo del cuello de la camisa y apartarlo de Sasori. Fugaku apenas consideró soltarlo, pero para entonces, Tobi yacía jalando también del pelirrojo y apartándolo del mayor. Sasori apenas recupero el aliento se giro a ver a los Uchiha mayores.

—En la Aldea de la Cascada…Había una leyenda, sobre una medicina que supuestamente podía curarlo todo…— dijo, con la voz entrecortada, y uno podría decir que tenía la cara completamente desencajada. Madara parpadeo con rapidez, ignorando los constantes gritos de Fugaku. Sasuke se asomaba a través de la puerta y miraba aturdido al Yokai pelirrojo. Tobi sostuvo un segundo más a éste antes de que él se liberara de su agarre—. Yo…

—La aldea de la cascada se ha extinguido— contestó Fugaku, entre dientes. De poder, seguramente sus ojos habían abrasado a Sasori con llamas de fuego inextinguible, justo como el fuego negro que cubrían las flechas que usaba normalmente Itachi, que no desaparecían sino hasta terminar con su objetivo convertido en cenizas que se llevaba el viento—. ¿O crees que somos idiotas? ¿Pretendes escapar con una excusa tan barata?

—Yo no quiero escapar— gruñó Sasori, apenas prestándole atención por lo ofendido que estaba ante la acusación—. Itachi me hablo del pasaje de un libro sobre la Cascada. Quiero ir.

—¿Itachi? — preguntó Kisame, interrumpiendo la sarta de groserías que seguramente salían de la boca de Fugaku. Sasuke entró a la habitación, todavía pálido y tenso, se puso a un lado de Madara y su padre—. ¿Cuándo? ¿Qué fue lo que te dijo?

—Antes de que entraran ustedes— contestó Sasori, sin dar más preámbulos. Volvió la mirada a Madara—. Él citó un pasaje que hacía referencia a la medicina de la Cascada.

El Uchiha frunció el ceño y comenzó a negar con la cabeza, turnando su mirada entre el pelirrojo y su sobrino con cierta incredulidad, aunque, más que nada, con consternación.

—Pero, es que es imposible…— comenzó a decir y Sasori comenzó a arrepentirse de haber ido en su búsqueda—. Es que la Cascada está extinta, y aún así se mantuviera en pie, no hay prueba alguna de que realmente haya existido esa medicina.

—Eso es porque nos está mintiendo— bufó el padre de Itachi, mientras forcejeaba nuevamente contra el más alto.

—¿Y por qué mierda iba a querer hacer eso? — preguntó Sasori, con ponzoña. Fugaku abrió la boca para contestar, pero Sasuke se adelantó hacia el pelirrojo y lo cogió de los hombros, encajándole las uñas (aunque no parecía muy consciente de que podría estarle haciendo daño) y Sasori sintió la punzada que le causaba el lugar donde anteriormente Itachi lo había mordido. Ah, ahora lo recordaba. Evitó el impulso de llevarse la mano a ese lugar, y mitigar la pequeña punzada de dolor, aunque también la vergüenza.

—¿Qué fue lo que te dijo mi hermano? — preguntó entonces el menor, mirándolo a los ojos con actitud amenazante—. Y me refiero a que me lo digas exactamente.

Sasori estaba a punto de hablar cuando Itachi lanzó un grito de dolor, llamando la atención de todos. En especial de Tobi, Kisame y Fugaku, que corrieron a su lado, como si pudieran ofrecerle algo que aliviara el dolor. El pelirrojo bajó la mirada, sin saber exactamente qué hacer ahora.

—¡Habla de una vez! — gritó Sasuke, volviéndolo a la realidad: Itachi estaba muriendo, y la única posible salvación que tenía era que fueran a por esa medicina. Así, que con lentitud repitió lo que le había dicho Itachi antes de volver a desvanecerse. Madara le prestó atención a medias, mientras aún repartía una mirada preocupada con su sobrino que yacía arqueándose sobre la cama e intentando desatarse—. ¿Eso fue todo? — preguntó Sasuke, que parecía desilusionado con la respuesta del oriundo de Suna—. ¿Por qué te hace pensar en que te hablaba de una medicina?

—Porque de eso habla— comentó Madara, acercándose a ambos. En su rostro se reflejaba el hecho de ya no soportar más la escena, y jaló de la ropa a Sasori, sacándolo de los aposentos del Uchiha. Sasuke les siguió de cerca hasta el pasillo. Una vez afuera, Madara soltó al Yokai y lo miró a los ojos, aunque, por un momento, pareció perder la atención en lo rojizo que tenía la piel de Sasori, en el lugar del cuello en que Itachi lo había mordido—. ¿Te duele? — preguntó, señalando la herida con un ademán de mano. Sasori se llevó la suya a la herida y negó con la cabeza, restándole importancia. Madara negó con la cabeza, aceptando de cierta manera el comportamiento del pelirrojo, justo después, lanzó un suspiro largo y abrió la boca para hablar, pero Sasori le atajó con una inusual rapidez:

—Solo necesito que me des tiempo. Buscaré la medicina, si es que existe, y regresare…No perdemos nada— no estaba muy seguro, pero creía que a Sasuke se le atoraban unas palabras que querrían hacerlo, aferrarse a la esperanza de que su hermano todavía podía salvarse—. Quizá pueda encontrarla.

—¿Y si no lo haces? —preguntó Madara, volviendo a la realidad a los dos más chicos—. Escucha, Sasori…Has recibido demasiadas conmociones por un día. Y podría confiar en ti, pero has recibido una mordida de Itachi estando envenenado, no sé si sea de ese tipo de casos en que se transfiere un poco de éste al organismo…Bien podrías haber alucinado todo. Y tendríamos que preocuparnos por sacarte el veneno.

—¡No lo estoy alucinando, Madara! — gritó Sasori, enfurecido por la simple insinuación—. ¿O acaso crees que pondría la vida de Itachi en peligro? ¡Primero muerto! Incluso si fuera una simple alucinación, estoy dispuesto a arriesgarme y a morir en el intento en cualquier caso, siendo o no real.

Y el silencio se hizo presente entre los tres. Al momento de decir la última palabra, Sasori supo que lo decía enserio. Sasuke arqueaba las cejas y Madara prácticamente junto una ceja con otra.

—Madara…— habló el Uchiha menor, observando a su tío, con algo parecido a la súplica—. Podríamos esperar, ¿cierto? En tal caso…Itachi…podría tener una esperanza, o morir, igualmente— su voz perdió la firmeza de antes.

El mayor pareció pensárselo, miro nuevamente a Sasori.

—_El cielo estrellado, marcado en la fina cortina de agua, pide un cambio equivalente. Una vida por otra, y la muerte que presagiaba a uno, cobrara al otro_— dijo, con lentitud. El pelirrojo aspiro con fuerza, como si hubiera esperado esa respuesta. Por otro lado, Sasuke no parecía entender el intercambio de palabras de su tío, aunque gracias a su cara, el de Suna supo que su repentino asalto de alegría por la posibilidad de salvar a Itachi, no estaba infundada—. _Y se abrirán las puertas negras, y pétalos de rosas sangrientas caerán sobre la nieve, porque la gota de vida demanda la firma en tinta roja_— volvió a hacer una pausa y se pasó entonces la mano por los cabellos—. ¿Sabes qué significa Sasori, o nunca has leído esa parte del pasaje?

—Lo he leído— aseguro el menor, con temeridad.

—¿Qué significa, tío? — preguntó Sasuke, contrariado.

—_Quid pro Quo_— respondió el Uchiha mayor, cansado. Por primera vez, a Sasori le parecía que el hombre ya estaba en la edad en que algunas cosas ya no se pueden expresar con esa pasión que tienen los más jóvenes, ese instinto que impulsa a hacer locuras en idealizaciones un poco absurdas y fomentadas en las historias románticas y fantásticas que existían antes de que todo empezara a morir, algo que hasta ahora, Sasori también se jactaba de poseer más como una ventaja que como la desventaja que veía ahora. _Necesitaba _que Madara le dejara ir, aunque, no sabía exactamente por qué había ido a pedir permiso…Oh, ya lo recordaba: Era pedir un aplazamiento para el sufrimiento de Itachi, por algo que bien podría ser una mentira, o su última esperanza—. Algo por algo. Y, en este caso, la vida que Itachi perdería a cambio de otra.

Sasuke se puso pálido, y, considerando que antes ya estaba lo suficientemente blanco, a Sasori le dio la impresión de que esta vez, se desplomaría sobre el suelo como un muñeco de madera.

—Itachi no tendría que haberme salvado la vida…— comenzó a decir el pelirrojo, y se sintió repentinamente en una especie de sueño, como si las palabras no las estuviera pronunciando de manera consciente—. Se lo debo.

Madara negó con la cabeza.

—Si le ofreces tu vida ahora, él nunca te lo perdonara— soltó, con la voz serena.

—Pero estaríamos hablando de que encontró la cura— murmuro Sasuke, apenas con un hilo de voz—. Y no sabemos si exista siquiera.

—Pero si existe, nadie te obligaría a dar la vida, Sasori— completó Madara, observando al pelirrojo.

—Lo sé. Yo me estoy ofreciendo.

—Yo también podría…— comenzó a decir Sasuke, pero inmediatamente Madara lo mandó callar con una gélida mirada.

—Ninguno hará nada. No podría permitírselos— dijo, intentando con ello zanjar el tema por fin. Sin embargo Sasori solamente frunció el ceño.

—No vine a pedirte permiso para salir de Konoha, lo único que deseaba es que intentaras aplazar lo de Itachi todo lo más posible, hasta mi regreso.

Los ojos de Madara parecieron brillar con intensidad, y el hombre cansado se convirtió en alguien con quien seguramente nadie querría meterse. Sasori pensó en el Yokai que se había deshecho de aquel gran demonio, y el solo hecho de recordarlo, casi se postra de rodillas. Aunque, por supuesto que no lo haría.

—Iré, así quieras o no— contestó, con toda la firmeza de la que fue capaz. Sasuke asintió.

—Te acompañaré y protegeré con mi vida, si es necesario— le dijo, mirándolo. Madara apretó los dientes.

—Bien, irás— bufó, con molestia y luego miro a Sasuke—. Pero solo estoy hablando con Sasori.

—¿Qué? — gritó el pelinegro, indignado—. ¡Tengo todo el derecho de ir! Es mi hermano el que se está…

—Exactamente por eso. No puedo dejar que te expongas de manera tan idiota…De algo pasarle a Itachi, tú serás quien suceda en el cargo a tu padre. Y además, no me permitiré dejar en ellos otro hijo muerto.

—Itachi no está muerto— soltaron Sasori y Sasuke, al mismo tiempo, tan en sincronía que en otras circunstancias habría dado risa, pero que ahora se limitaron a mirarse un segundo antes de volver su atención a Madara, que parecía inflexible respecto a su opinión sobre la presencia de Sasuke en una misión, claramente, suicida. No obstante se disculpaba con la mirada por haber insinuado lo último.

—Partiré hoy mismo— continuo Sasori, sin darle mucha importancia al asunto—. Y regresare en cuanto pueda. Solo, encárgate de que Itachi viva lo que tenga que vivir con el veneno dentro.

Por la expresión de Madara, no parecía confiar en que fuese mucho. El pelirrojo tragó saliva ruidosamente.

—Lo haré, pero permite que avise a Kakuzu e Hidan que vayan contigo— le dijo Madara.

—Puedo ir solo…

—Kakuzu es de la cascada, y necesitaras a alguien que cuide un poco. Es probable que ahora parezca que puedes hacerlo de manera individual, pero no tienes idea de lo bien que te irá la compañía.

No era precisamente la idea de compañía lo que molestaba a Sasori, pero pensar que serían Hidan y Kakuzu los que lo acompañarían,…Simplemente le producía un dolor de cabeza adelantado. Sasuke gruñó un poco y el pelirrojo notó que sus orejas se alzaban en un gesto indignado.

—Que sea rápido— comentó Sasori, mirando hacia la puerta que daba a donde Itachi—. Cuídenlo bien.

—De eso no tienes que preocuparte— contestó Sasuke, entre dientes mientras se daba media vuelta y entraba a la habitación. Madara lo siguió con los ojos antes de volver su atención nuevamente a Sasori—. Tienes que atenderte esa mordida, antes de que partas le diré a Tsunade que te administre una pequeña dosis de medicina, y tendrás que descansar al menos un par de horas— Sasori abrió la boca para replicar, pero Madara lo atajo—. De otra manera no permitiré que vayas a ninguna parte, y te dejare en la observación de todos…No sabemos qué efecto tenga en ti esa mordida y será mejor andarse con cuidado.

Sasori tuvo la suficiente energía —aunque preferiría no haberla tenido—, para poder sonrojarse. A pesar de que preferiría rechistar más sobre el asunto del descanso, asintió y se dio media vuelta, intentando ordenar sus pensamientos. Estaba exhausto, le dolía todo el cuerpo y sabía que el viaje que estaba a punto de emprender podría ser el último camino que recorrería, y no precisamente porque no fuera a regresar a Konoha. Ya había prometido su vida para salvar la de Itachi. Se dio cuenta entonces, de que se tendría que separar de Yuu y Deidara, que tendría que despedirse.

Aquello casi lo hizo detenerse, pero no quería que Madara viera duda. No podía caber en él algo parecido, y mucho menos ahora. Apretó los puños y se obligó a caminar.

—Sasori— le llamó Madara y él se detuvo un instante—, nadie va a impedirte despedirte de ellos. Es más, es probable que ni siquiera tengas que hacerlo.

El menor miró por encima del hombro a Madara.

—Esta vez no dejaré que sea un "tal vez" — fue lo único que respondió.

**0*0*0**

¿Por qué no podía ir más rápido? Se preguntó por enésima vez Deidara, mientras se recargaba en el pasillo. Bueno, le dolía todavía el cuerpo, y aunque las punzadas eran cada vez menos, era claro que el esfuerzo que constaba ir desde la habitación de Sasori hasta la de Itachi era considerable, solo podría decir que no recordaba que antes hubiera sido un tramo tan largo.

Cuando, poco a poco fue recuperando el movimiento normal, sus articulaciones parecían gritarle que las dejara en paz, porque ya no querían seguir esforzándose, deseaban obligarlo a tumbarse donde fuera a descansar por fin. Pero Deidara no les dejo. Era suficientemente malo saber que Itachi se estaba muriendo, y les repetía que no tenían derecho a quejarse, porque el moreno la estaba pasando mil veces peor. Quizá incluso no pasara de la semana, si decidían darle una muerte lenta y agonizante, lo que, veía literalmente imposible. Sin embargo, su memoria le trajo un segundo la mirada de Sasori, aquella que parecía decir que había dado con algo importante, un algo que podría salvar al Uchiha y se sintió patético al enorgullecerse de conocer al Yokai.

Todavía seguía sin creer que le había propuesto largarse a quién sabe dónde, sin nada más que ellos mismos para soportar cualquier cosa…Y, lo más estúpido, es que creía todavía ahora, que eso le habría bastado para el resto de su vida.

Levantó la mirada justo cuando Sasori caminaba por el pasillo a grandes zancadas, con una rapidez ya algo usual en su forma de andar, pero que a pesar de la clara violencia con la que pisaba, no le restaba nada de belleza a su porte. Podría haber sonreído, de no creer que en la expresión del pelirrojo se leían las palabras decepción, tristeza, miedo y confusión. Cada una de esas emociones que vio resultó como una patada, y termino por detenerse junto a la pared en la que se recargaba para no perder el equilibrio mientras cojeaba.

—Sasori…— murmuro con apenas un hilo de voz, ya que se había quedado repentinamente sin aire. Aunque los separaban unos cinco metros, el Yokai levantó la mirada y también se detuvo secamente, como si, su cabeza no lograra concebir, que podía encontrarse con él otra vez, aunque estuvieran en el mismo cuarto—. Sasori, ¿qué pasó, hum?

—Deidara…— dijo, y luego ya no agregó nada más. ¿No es absurdo como el corazón de uno puede acelerarse por el simple hecho de escucharlo bajo la voz de alguien en específico? Bueno, Deidara estaba pensando justo en eso mientras el pelirrojo se animaba nuevamente a caminar. Y, si el rubio había esperado que él se detuviera a explicarle cualquier cosa que había pasado mientras no se veían, se llevó una profunda decepción, porque el de Suna se limitó a pasar a su lado, sin hablarle, apenas rozando sus brazos. Deidara arqueo las cejas, y sintió el verdadero rechazo de esa acción, como si el pelirrojo hubiese querido empujarlo lejos de sí. Se dio media vuelta y lo miró, con los ojos desencajados y el rostro desfigurado en una mueca de desagrado.

—¡Hey! — le gritó, intentando llamar su atención, pero Sasori no se detuvo—. ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? ¿No piensas responderme ahora, hum?

Con un esfuerzo que bien podría considerarse enorme, a costa del dolor y el cansancio, Deidara prácticamente corrió al lado de Sasori y lo sujetó del brazo. El pasillo en el que estaban se hallaba algo solo, por lo que no le importó actuar tan estúpidamente. De hecho, de haber estado lleno de gente poco le había importado, porque ahora Sasori era lo único que le quedaba, lo único que conocía. Era, el único del que no deseaba ni podría separarse jamás, ¿o estaba exagerando?

En realidad no se permitió tal pensamiento, porque siguió aferrando la mano de Sasori hasta que éste se detuvo, esperando —con la cabeza gacha— lo que fuera a decirle ahora el rubio.

—Oye, hum— volvió a llamarle, esperando que al menos, Sasori se dignara a observarlo de manera gélida, como siempre acostumbraba, pero el resultado fue el mismo, y simplemente se le añadió la tensión en el cuerpo del mayor—. ¿Qué ha pasado?

Sasori no buscó liberarse del agarre, y cuando Deidara lo soltó fue porque sintió cómo el pelirrojo buscaba darse media vuelta y encararlo. Así fue, de pronto, tenía la versión de un Yokai que parecía corroído por culpa, y que sin embargo, parecía emitir una especie de resto de energía que decía que lo había logrado…O algo así.

—Buscaré la medicina para salvar a Itachi— contestó, mirando a los ojos a Deidara.

—¿La hay? ¿Podrá salvarse? — exclamó el menor, sonriendo—.Eso es bueno…Aunque no me explica la renuencia a hablarme, hum. ¿Es por lo que te dije sobre irnos?

—No lo decías enserio— soltó Sasori, con tanta seguridad y frialdad en sus palabras, que Deidara casi vuelve a golpearlo—. Lo sé.

—No me lo estás preguntando, hum— fue lo único que dijo el rubio, sintiendo una punzada en la cabeza—. Y pareces muy seguro de todos modos, de lo que quiero o no quiero _enserio. _

—Nadie querría estar con un asesino— arguyó Sasori, y sus orejas bajaron a su cuero cabelludo.

—Pero tú no eres…

—Cállate— lo cortó Sasori, soltándose de la mano de Deidara—. Lo que tú digas ahora no cambiará nada. Ahora, quiero que me dejes en paz, yo tengo asuntos que resolver. — y diciendo eso, se dio media vuelta y se dispuso a caminar en dirección a las habitaciones que les habían ofrecido.

El rubio parpadeo rápidamente, incapaz de creerse que Sasori fuera realmente tan jodidamente estúpido.

—Bien— murmuro, entre dientes—. Como quieras, imbécil, hum.

Sasori se detuvo secamente una segunda vez; ¿En qué mundo era exactamente donde una despedida incluía prácticamente mandarlo al demonio a Deidara? Sasori volvió a dar una vuelta de ciento ochenta grados, y, sorprendiendo al rubio, le ciñó los dedos a la muñeca y comenzó a arrastrarlo por los pasillos, de vuelta a sus habitaciones.

—¡Sasori! ¿Qué te crees que estás haciendo? ¡Suéltame! —gritó Deidara, en un intento vano de soltarse del agarre del Yokai—. ¿No que tenías cosas más importantes por hacer, hum?

—Yo dije que tenía asuntos por resolver, y es cierto. Estoy en uno de ellos— contestó el Yokai, sin ofrecer más explicaciones. Sin embargo, las ideas que pasaron por la cabeza de Deidara no fueron, con esas palabras, impulsadas para lo que muchos podrían clasificar como sano. Aturdido como estaba, no le quedo más remedio que dejarse llevar por el pelirrojo.

Sasori llegó a su habitación y se metió dentro de ella. En el camino una mujer de cabellos negros y ojos del mismo color —que parecía una Uchiha, pero que se había presentado como "Sólo Shizune"—, le había alcanzado y dicho que recién Madara le había avisado que tenía que darle una medicina que —en sus propias palabras— era muy, muy, muy importante llevar siempre consigo y le habló un poco de la gran suerte que implicaba que ella cumpliera las reglas, ahora le hacía la entrega de una pastilla de color lila que le obligó a tomar inmediatamente.

—Puede que te sientas un poco mareado, pero en algunos minutos se te quitara— le había dicho, antes de aplaudir y sonreír de manera alegre—. Si te da sueño es normal. Lograras dormir una hora cuando mucho, y cuando despiertes, estarás limpio de posible veneno.

El Yokai se dijo mentalmente que no permitiría que la estúpida pastilla fuera a afectarle, pero ahora, mientras obligaba a Deidara a entrar a su habitación y cerrar la puerta, comprendía qué podía sentirse alguien que acaba de doblarse por la mitad antes de girar, cuando menos, cuarenta veces sin parar sobre su propio eje. No tenía ganas de vomitar, pero comenzaba a sentir los parpados pesados.

—¿Estás seguro de que estás bien, hum? — le preguntó Deidara mientras él lo soltaba.

—Sí— respondió Sasori, a media camino de darse de bruces contra el suelo—. Solo necesito dormir. Cuando despierte…Iré a la Aldea de la Cascada.

—¿A la…?

—Por favor, paren ya de decir que no existe— comentó Sasori mientras iba dando tumbos hasta la cama. Ahí seguían los óleos de Hiruko que antes había estado viendo, pero ahora, se limitó a hacerlos a un lado con la mano y a tirarse boca abajo. Deidara se le acercó, con el ceño fruncido—. Ven. Quiero que estés aquí, a mi lado, un momento…Hay algo, que debes saber…

El rubio se mantuvo quieto. Su corazón le golpeó con una fuerza apabullante el pecho, hasta hacer que el crujido en su mandíbula al abrirse demasiado resultara lejano, y quizá producto de la imaginación. ¿Había escuchado bien?

—Pero…— murmuro, y entonces, Sasori se sentó en la cama y estiró los brazos hacia él con un movimiento que ya no cuadraba con el Yokai de los últimos minutos. Sin embargo, antes de que Deidara pudiera darse cuenta de nada, Sasori lo atraía hacia él, y se tumbaba al mismo tiempo en la cama, haciendo que el menor quedara encima de él, a pocos centímetros de sus labios. Nuevamente, ¿no era absurdo que pareciera que ahora mismo, Deidara fuera a vomitar el corazón de tan cerca que lo sentía de la garganta? Tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para poder parecer algo enojado al hablar nuevamente—. ¿Qué-qué-qué estás haciendo, hum?

El pelirrojo parecía esforzarse por mantenerse despierto, y cada vez que cerraba los ojos para parpadear, al abrirlos parecía que le costaba mucho mantenerlos igual que antes, y se iban cerrando poco a poco. Sin embargo, lo drogado que parecía estar competía con el razonamiento de Deidara al estar encima de Sasori, con las piernas abiertas y ubicadas a los costados de las caderas del otro. En realidad, de no haber existido la ropa entre ellos.

—¡QUÉ ESTÁS HACIENDO, HUM! — se animo a gritar por fin el rubio, enrojecido hasta la raíz del cabello. Sin embargo, aquello no pareció hacer que Sasori despertara más, ni tampoco que le soltara las manos o lo dejara alejarse—. ¡Sasori, estás bien drogado, hum!

—Chis— murmuró el Yokai con una sonrisa de medio lado, y el rubio se quedo en silencio, tan inclinado sobre el pelirrojo que podría sentir su respiración—. Solo cállate un momento…En serio, tengo que decirte algo…

—¿El qué? — preguntó, con apenas fuerza. Sasori alejó una de sus manos de las de Deidara, y enseguida la subió hasta su rostro, para meterle el fleco que le caía encima detrás de la oreja del rubio, aunque no tardó en volver a caer (aunque menos mechones) con la fuerza de la gravedad. El Yokai miró con actitud serena la cicatriz que recorría el ojo de Deidara, examinándola con una minuciosidad que avergonzó más al rubio.

—Eres un idiota— fue lo único que dijo Sasori, haciendo que la expresión de Deidara cambiara por una de incredulidad, y se le sumara un tic en el ojo.

—¿Ah? ¿Eso crees, hum?

—No lo creo— murmuro Sasori, sin separarse de Deidara, aunque éste estaba enojado tampoco parecía querer separarse—. Lo sé.

—Bueno, tú no estás actuando precisamente como Don Inteligencia, hum— comentó mientras se removía, esta vez, buscando en serio liberarse, pero el pelirrojo no lo dejo—. Suéltame.

—_Deidara…_— la forma en que pronunció su nombre lo volvió a dejar sin aliento, y se mantuvo quieto. Si el Yokai le hubiera pedido que saltara desde un precipicio, lo habría hecho—. Voy a salvar a Itachi. La medicina que buscó, está en la…Aldea de la Cascada. Debo apurarme a buscarla…Y, si la encuentro…— dejó la frase en el aire un momento, mientras bostezaba e iba cerrando cada vez más los ojos, Deidara lo miraba atentamente—. No volveré para cuidarte a ti, ni a Yuu.

El rubio parpadeo rápidamente, incapaz de asimilar las palabras del pelirrojo.

—¿Qué dices? — preguntó. Su corazón paró en seco, y cuando volvió a latir, lo hizo de una manera dolorosa, y lenta…El recuerdo que le produjo eso no fue nada agradable, por el hecho de que siempre asemejaría esa sensación como lo que fue perder a su madre, saber que ella iba a morir…No quiso, o no quería concebir esas palabras con Sasori. No podía estarle diciendo eso—. ¿Sasori, hum? No te entiendo.

Los músculos del pelirrojo parecieron relajarse un poco más, y sus ojos ya no volvieron a abrirse. Poco a poco iba aflojando su agarre con el rubio, hasta dejar caer la mano sobre el colchón.

—Deidara…quiero despertar una última vez contigo al lado…— murmuro Sasori, y con apenas las fuerzas suficientes sonrió de lado, como si la idea le causara gracia.

Silencio. El rubio no hallaba las palabras para describir lo que se sentía esa especie de confesión. Ahora no importaba estar encima de Sasori, mientras él prácticamente decía cosas que jamás le escucharía —y que eran muy especiales— decir, es decir…Debía de estar realmente drogado, ¿qué, por los Tres Hermanos, tenía esa pastillita?, ¿Se habría dado cuenta de cómo lo veía Deidara y se estaba burlando? La sola idea le hizo sentir un profundo dolor a Deidara, pensando que podría ser así. Pero entonces se dio cuenta de que no era eso; ahora no le importaba que él le estuviera diciendo que quería despertar con él un día…Se estaba…despidiendo. Inmediatamente se apartó de encima del pelirrojo, rodando un poco encima de la cama y luego, volvió a ponerse a gatas sobre el colchón, mirando atentamente al de Suna.

—Sasori…No, no digas eso…— murmuro Deidara—, ¿Por qué hablas de no regresar, hum?

El Yokai lanzó una especie de suspiro largo, que por mucho, le indico a Deidara que ya no lo estaba escuchando, pero que de alguna manera, pareció dejarle con las suficientes fuerzas para hablar de nuevo:

—Dime… ¿Te quedarás conmigo?

Deidara se quedó sin aliento otra vez, ¿Estaba hablando en serio? ¿Por qué le preguntaba eso? No sabía qué pensar, su mente también estaba atrapada entre las muchas cosas que habían pasado en el día. Pensó en gritarle a Sasori que reaccionara y le explicara todo, porque lo que le decía no le alcanzaba a decir nada, y, sin embargo, no logró dar con ningún sonido coherente que pudiera ser pronunciado con la ira o la frustración, e incluso el miedo que sus palabras le producían.

—Sí…— se limitó a contestar, con la voz convertida en un susurro, pues estaba seguro que aunque lo hubiera gritado, el Yokai ya no lo escuchaba, sumido como estaba en su letargo obligado por la pastilla—. Me quedaré contigo, Sasori no danna, hum.

Con el corazón martilleándole con demasiada fuerza y causándole dolor, Deidara al fin se recostó a un lado de Sasori y se hizo un pequeño ovillo, y apretándose un poco contra el Yokai. Seguramente, de saber el pelirrojo lo que estaba haciendo lo mataría, porque además, apostaba que no recordaría nada de lo que le había dicho en los últimos minutos. Deidara se tragó el orgullo y tomó la mano de Sasori un instante, mientras lo miraba a él y pensaba en todo lo que había dicho.

Una hora y media dormido, según dijo Shizune. No alcanzaría ni una vida para sostenerle así la mano, sabiendo que entonces se separarían.

Pero no lo harían. Deidara abrió los ojos un poco más antes de sentir el cansancio fluir por su cuerpo. No dejaría que Sasori se alejara de él…Si el pelirrojo iba a dar la vida por Itachi —el pensarlo le produjo una furia injustificada—, él estaría ahí acompañándolo. Porque Sasori era lo único que le quedaba…Ahora, era lo único que le importaba y quería.

De alguna manera, —y aunque se dijo que no dormiría, para evitar que Sasori, con sus pasos sigilosos y a veces hasta insonoros se separara de él y recobrara el sentido de lo que había pasado antes, o, lo que sería ahora alejándose e insinuando incluso que nunca— cerró los ojos y se sumió en una oscuridad profunda y sin sueños. No soltó la mano de Sasori ni un solo segundo en ese tiempo.

**0*0*0**

El efecto de adormecimiento estaba pasando, pero aún deseaba tener los ojos cerrados. Se sentía todavía cansado, pero de alguna manera, sabía que ya estaba más relajado y, ciertamente, aunque se hallara sin la voluntad de ponerse de pie, su cuerpo se lo exigió con tal ánimo, que por fin abrió los ojos. Lo primero que distinguió fue la tenue iluminación gris que emitía el día —si es que podía llamársele como tal a un cielo cubierto de nubes que impedían cualquier paso de luz solar—. Sintió una única punzada en la sien derecha y trató de llevarse la mano a la frente, aunque pronto desistió, un poco aturdido por los sueños que le habían acosado durante su letargo; Prefirió alzar el brazo para tallarse los ojos, en vez de sobarse la frente y se sentó con lentitud sobre el borde de la cama.

Fue entonces que se puso a pensar, que no recordaba haber llegado al cuarto. Tenía la sensación de que se había tomado la pastilla —no sabía si maldecir el efecto causado o bendecirlo por el descanso—, y que había estado un rato con Deidara. De pronto se sintió alarmado. Había fragmentos extraños en su cabeza, borrosos y distorsionados, como si viera todo a través de un cristal por el que escurría agua, pero de entre todas las siluetas en que se convirtió el gran cuarto donde ahora residía en Konoha...O la que habría sido su habitación de no haber empujado —metafóricamente, claro— a Itachi a una muerte segura.

El recuerdo de ello ahogo todo mientras se ponía de pie. Antes de la pastilla recordaba todo de manera muy clara, el cómo había golpeado a Deidara y se había puesto encima de él, y rememoro la sensación cálida de cuando el rubio le había puesto las manos en la cara. También tenía muy presente a Itachi corriendo hacia el demonio, retorciéndose en su cama y vociferando cosas que no le entendía, a excepción del pasaje que hacía referencia a la aldea de la cascada. Su mano fue a dar al cuello, donde ya no le punzaba de forma aguda la mordida de Itachi, pero que obtuvo el mismo sonrojo de antes. Tenía la vaga sensación de cómo Fugaku apretaba su rostro, y cómo Madara le hablaba sobre el intercambio de un alma por otra…Y todo se quedó en blanco entonces; Se encontraba con Deidara en el pasillo, él dijo algo de lo que se arrepintió rápidamente y arrastró al rubio consigo hasta la habitación. Bien, hasta ahora, creía firmemente que eso había pasado.

Después apenas recordaba nada, además de la sensación de estar mareado y que el suelo debajo de sus pies se movía incontrolablemente. Recordó haber jalado a Deidara y el peso de ese cuerpo sobre el suyo, sin que el hecho de impedirle respirar le importara lo más mínimo. Sin embargo, escuchaba a Deidara gritarle, casi enojado "¿Qué estás haciendo?". De pronto, tuvo la sensación de haber obrado con un crimen, y el hecho de que Deidara no estuviera ahí no hacía más que confirmar sus sospechas. Pensó, en un instante, que debía ir a explicarle al de Iwa que, todo lo que hubiera pasado antes no iba enserio…Y se dio cuenta del esfuerzo inútil que implicaría ello, porque no volvería a verlo. Él tenía que salvarle la vida a Itachi.

_Quid pro Quo, _pensó con una triste sonrisa en el rostro. Faltaba poco para el final de un Yokai, y Sasori estaba dispuesto a que no fuera el de Itachi.

Así que, con nueva determinación, se acercó a donde había dejado la espada y la amarró al cinto. Si Kakuzu lo acompañaba —de alguna manera sí recordaba eso—, todo sería más fácil de ida, y probablemente, tendría mayor oportunidad de encontrar la medicina. Y si Hidan iba…Bueno, era probable que tuviera otra cosa de qué preocuparse además de solamente caminar en silencio.

Debían apurarse. Sasori desconocía cuánto tiempo más podría haber descansado —maldijo mentalmente el haber aceptado la pastilla, pero, ¿qué se le iba a hacer ahora? —, así que no tenía tiempo que perder. Se echó un vistazo por primera vez desde que lo habían atacado los demonios. No se había molestado en cambiarse la ropa que le había dado Itachi antes, y ahora, ésta se hallaba rasgada en varios puntos, y en otros, estaba manchada de rojo, como si una pluma gigante de tinta carmesí se le hubiera chorreado encima; Rememorar la sensación de que el Uchiha moría en sus brazos le dejo sin aire, y se apresuro a caminar hacia donde había dejado la capa de Akatsuki.

La tela era más ligera de lo que había supuesto en un principio, y notó el deslizamiento de ella entre sus dedos, mientras caía bajo el peso de la gravedad. La miró un par de segundos que parecieron eternos. Esa capa significaba que formaba parte de Akatsuki, que era un miembro más que se preocupaba por la salud de los humanos. Era increíble que ni siquiera pudiera presumir de sentirse acorde con los pensamientos de aquellos Yokai, y que sin embargo, ponerse esa prenda significara algo muy importante para él.

Sasori había matado a Sandaime, y, en realidad, a otros humanos también, pensó mientras recordaba el ataque de los carroñeros a Iwa y cómo él se había aprovechado de la confusión para intentar llegar a Onoki. Una sonrisa amarga se le escapó mientras la escena de Deidara salvando a Yuu corría en su mente, como si fuese una película vieja que resultaba tanto conocida como —casi— preciada.

Se puso la capa con rapidez y se la abotono. Resultaba cálida contra su cuerpo, y solo entonces se dio cuenta de que había tenido bastante frío antes. Miró la ventana un segundo antes de saber que era hora de irse. Ojalá y pudiera…

Entonces la puerta se abrió de par en par y entró Deidara. El Yokai alzó los labios y gruñó al recién llegado, más en un acto de sobresalto que por de verdad querer alejar al rubio. Ya una vez que notó la figura del menor arqueando las cejas, se calmó momentáneamente y relajó los músculos de la cara.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? — preguntó Sasori, notando el fuerte latido de su corazón contra el pecho—. Deberías estar…— y fue entonces que notó que el rubio tenía sujeta la espada en la mano, ciñéndola con tanta fuerza que el hueso de los nudillos bien podría atravesar en cualquier momento la piel, además, Deidara iba vestido con un conjunto negro completamente, como si lo hubieran enfundado de cuero oscuro y unas botas de un color azul tan apagado, que también se confundía con negro—. ¿Qué llevas puesto? — fue lo único que atino a preguntar Sasori, parpadeando rápidamente e intentando apartar la mirada de lo brillante que se veía el cabello del rubio en contraste con la ropa oscura…Que, literalmente, sería como mirar el sol durante la noche—. ¿Por qué…?

—No voy a dejar que vayas solo, hum— adelantó Deidara, contestando a la pregunta del mayor. Sasori, gracias a esas palabras, logró dejar atrás el embelesamiento—. Iré a la Cascada con ustedes.

—No puedes hacer eso— atajó Sasori, con el ceño fruncido hasta hacer que sus cejas se tocaran prácticamente la una a la otra—. Te lo…

—¿Prohíbo, hum? — se burló el menor con una sonrisa maliciosa que hizo, de alguna manera, callar al Yokai—. En realidad, no sé qué piensas tú, pero no eres quién para darme órdenes. Me dijiste que era libre. Y a estas alturas, yo decido lo que quiero, y es ir _contigo. _

Sasori se quedo suspendido en un momento eterno del tiempo, uno que no quería que terminara. Deidara no había dicho que fuera a ir para salvar a Itachi —aunque seguramente dejaba implícito ello—, ni tampoco hizo alusión de que los iban a acompañar Hidan o Kakuzu; Deidara simplemente dijo que quería ir con él… ¿Aquellas palabras ameritaban que todo lo que no fuera el rubio se volviera insignificante, justo como pasaba ahora?

Desvió la mirada hacia otro lado. No iba, ni tampoco podía decir, que le molestaba el hecho de que Deidara fuera a acompañarlo, sin duda, lo haría todo más soportable a la hora final. Hasta ahora no tenía idea de que ese _mocoso _era el único que realmente podría estimarlo en Akatsuki, y que si él lloraba su muerte, al menos no sería en vano, pues incluso si salvaba a Itachi, ¿qué?; Deidara le daba sentido aunque sea al último par de semanas de su vida, porque…Porque lo había ayudado, porque le había hecho sonreír y, realmente había creído que iba a morir, solo para descubrir que todavía existían cosas nuevas, y algunas, incluso buenas. Cuando Deidara tocaba el violín a su lado, Sasori no recordaba la última vez que se había sentido liviano, bienvenido, y la sensación cálida que le inundó entonces era poco con la que sentía ahora.

—No puedes venir— le dijo, cortante. Deidara arqueó las cejas, dispuesto a discutir, pero Sasori le atajo: —.No _debes _venir. Quiero que te quedes aquí…Si vas con _nosotros_ solo lo harás más dificil.

—¿Por qué dices eso, hum? —preguntó el rubio, molesto. Después suspiro, como si tratara de reunir paciencia suficiente—. Mira, no causaré problemas. Me cuidaré yo solo, así que despreocúpate, ¿sí?

—Nada que ver— dijo Sasori mientras se arreglaba el cuello de la capa. El rubio lo miró de arriba abajo, justo como cuando se había puesto el conjunto azulado que yacía raído debajo de la capa—. Eso no es…lo que me molesta, porque al final tendrás que cuidarte tú solo.

—Deja de decir eso, hum— arguyó entre dientes el rubio con el ceño fruncido, sonaba tan pasional que Sasori apenas considero la idea de que estuviera enojado—. Los dos volveremos, y salvaremos a Itachi también.

—Voy a ir con Kakuzu e Hidan, y salvaré a Itachi…— hizo una pausa y comenzó a caminar, tratando pasar de lado del rubio sin flaquear en su cometido recién dicho, porque, por eso sería dificil…Si Deidara iba, él ya no se atrevería a perder la vida y dársela al Uchiha. Una voz en su interior le dijo que eso era mentira, pero no debía arriesgarse—. Y ya.

—No— difirió el menor, mientras se daba la vuelta y volvía a sujetarle la mano. La sensación de deja vu se hizo omnipresente entonces, pero Sasori se limito a suspirar.

—Tengo que irme.

—Voy contigo. Madara me ha dado permiso, hum— y que un trueno le cayera al bastardo ese, pensó Sasori.

—¡No me importa! — vociferó, dándose media vuelta y tomando de los hombros a Deidara. Su voz se convirtió en un gruñido, y sentía como las orejas se le alzaban sobre la cabeza, como si estuvieran erizadas—. Quiero que te quedes— el rubio se mantuvo impasible un segundo antes de abrir los brazos a los costados, dar un paso adelante y rodear el cuello de Sasori, atrayéndolo hacía su cuerpo para abrazarlo.

—Eres lo único que tengo, Sasori no danna, hum— murmuro, con la voz un tanto burlona, pero infinitamente sincera. El pelirrojo se mantuvo quieto, sin saber qué hacer o qué decir. Simplemente se mantuvo inmóvil, mirando hacia la puerta de la habitación mientras ésta parecía desvanecerse, junto con el resto del mundo. Aunque con el corazón latiendo de aquella manera no resultaba tan dificil—. Y no quiero perderte.

El de Suna abrió los ojos de par en par. Si su garganta había pensado decir algo o su cuerpo moverse, ninguna de las dos cosas pasó. No reacciono para decirle al rubio que tampoco quería perderlo, que por eso es que necesitaba dejarlo en Konoha, donde estaría seguro…O algo así. Tampoco se atrevía a abrazarlo.

—Parece que no lo recuerdas— comentó Deidara, sin soltarlo (aunque agradecía que el Yokai no lo hubiese apartado) y produciendo un ligero cosquilleo de placer en el cuello de Sasori—…, pero ayer me preguntaste si me quedaría contigo. Y lo haré…Hasta el final, hum.

Sasori cerró los ojos y respiro el sosiego que lo cubría entonces, cada vez que Deidara se le acercaba…Esa paz que solo él podía concederle. Y pensó que nunca en su vida, nadie se había acercado a abrazarlo, ni siquiera Sandaime. Se dio cuenta de la diferencia entre uno y otro…No dijo nada, pero poco a poco, se animo a rodear el cuerpo del rubio con los brazos, y estrecharlo con fuerza. Deidara se tensó, pero al instante se relajo y el Yokai imaginó que no había esperado que reaccionara de esa manera. Por un momento, Sasori considero seriamente el decirle gracias, pero parecía quedar implícito en su acción, en la forma en que lo atraía hacia su cuerpo, y en cómo se unía cada centímetro de ellos, como si ambos fueran dos partes de un mismo ser. Dos piezas perdidas a la deriva que al fin se encontraban.

_Tú aún no sabes lo que es amar, porque crees, tan estúpidamente, que quien robo tu corazón fue Sandaime. _

—Deidara…Yo…— comenzó a decir, apretando un poco más los ojos.

_Destruirás todo por enamorarte de la persona equivocada. _

¿Quién era esa persona equivocada?

_Todo estaba preparado para que te encontraras con aquel que te sanaría, y al cual, sólo tú podrás alzarlo cuando la oscuridad pretenda atraparlo; Tu destino era odiar a la persona a la que ahora amas. _

¿Y si pudieran cobrar sentido esas palabras? ¿Si esa anciana estaba en lo cierto y enviaría al infierno a todos por enamorarse de la persona errónea? ¿Y si, por una vez, le daba igual eso, justo como ahora? No quería volver amar, pero, ¿acaso se podía evitar? ¿Quién era la persona correcta, que lo sanaría? ¿Eso era posible?

—Deidara…Yo tampoco quiero perderte…— fue lo único que murmuro, sin dejar de abrazar al rubio. Entonces, Deidara se separó un poco de él y se miraron a los ojos. El cielo y la tierra chocando tan simultáneamente como sus miradas. El silencio cayó pesado sobre los dos, mientras las mejillas de Deidara se teñían de carmesí. Al final, Sasori recorría con los ojos cada centímetro del rostro del menor, con una intensidad que ahogaba—. No quiero…

Cerró los ojos y se inclino, por fin a los labios de Deidara. El rubio ahogó una exclamación al sentir aquella calidez sobre su rostro, al oír como su corazón latía en sus oídos y preguntarse qué estaba pasando durante ese pequeño instante que Sasori le había robado al tiempo. Una caricia que no parecía más que el simple roce de una brisa caliente.

El pelirrojo presiono con más fuerza los labios contra los del rubio, mientras él le recorría con los ojos aún abiertos por la sorpresa, el rostro tan lleno de una ansiedad contenida que pretendía pasar por timidez, o una delicadeza que apenas lograba sobreponerse a su pasión.

Por un momento, Sasori se separó de Deidara, para darle espacio, seguro de que él probablemente no había querido besarlo. Es decir, ¿quién querría hacerlo?; Pero en cuanto separó un poco los labios, el rubio se empujo hacia delante, volviendo a chocar sus bocas con mayor intensidad. El rubio cedió y abrió la boca justo cuando Sasori metió la lengua, para encontrar la suya. Deidara lanzó un gemido y el pelirrojo un gruñido en cuanto sintió que el menor le apretaba con más fuerza contra su cuerpo, atrayendo su cuello más y más, hasta que le dolía, aunque no pensaba separarse, eso le quedó más que claro mientras sujetaba con más fuerza al de Iwa y lo atraía hacia él, probando la sensación de las ansias de unirse una vez más. Una voz en su cabeza le pidió que parara, pero él simplemente empujó a Deidara hasta la puerta y le aplastó con su peso.

El corazón le dio un vuelvo y el vértigo por la falta de aire le hizo volver a separarse un segundo y volver a donde el rastro de su propia saliva en la boca del rubio parecía pedir que volviera a humedecerla.

Era idea suya, ¿o los golpes en su pecho no solo eran producidos por sus propios latidos, sino también por los de Deidara? ¿Lo habría ansiado _también_?

Besó la comisura de los labios del menor y recorrió con los labios su barbilla, yendo a parar al cuello, dejando un rastro de saliva tras de sí. Inmediatamente Deidara se tensó más y ahogó una exclamación, haciéndolo parecer un gemido que solamente sirvió para incitar a Sasori a besarle el cuello con más frenesí, provocándole al otro, corrientes eléctricas que se extendían por todo su cuerpo causándole un placer extraño e inimaginable, mientras el Yokai se quedaba nuevamente sin respiración. Todo parecía dar vueltas, pero algo tan nítido nunca había tenido enfrente, y la realidad de aquellos momentos en que no dejaba de recorrer las manos por la cintura de Deidara. Molestándose por encontrar la ropa en vez de piel, casi se dispuso a rasgarla hasta dejar al descubierto el cuerpo del menor.

—Sasori, hum— jadeó Deidara, cerrando los ojos y mordiéndose el labio. Sasori se resistió a la primera idea que se le cruzó por la cabeza anteriormente y se enderezó para volver a encontrarse con los labios del rubio. Todo su cuerpo ardía y deseaba más, más. Nunca podría ser suficiente, ¿verdad?

_Y quedarán ligados hasta el final de sus días,…Cuando uno muera, el otro también lo hará. Y mientras vivan, su amor destruirá a sus enemigos y pasará del tiempo como si no existiera._

Las palabras de Sandaime no hicieron más que resonar en su cabeza, y rebotar en un extraño eco. Abrió los ojos para encontrar que Deidara estaba ahí, y que existía…Que en este preciso momento, se sentía únicamente como Sandaime había llamado al lazo único que lo uniría con otra alma. El frío que había sentido tantos años se desvaneció, por fin, no estaba solo.

Y entonces, hubo un largo silencio, un frío que le hizo estremecer, pero una especie de tranquilidad que le entumeció los huesos y le hizo permanecer ahí, suspendido en espacio y tiempo, moviéndose, pero sin ser consciente de nada. No podía saborear el beso que le daba a Deidara, parecía, estar volviéndose una piedra incapaz de absorber la llama que se había encendido entre ellos.

Se imagino en oscuridad, y cuando la voz llegó, se le acabó el aire, pero por más que pareciera jalarlo se extinguía. El aliento de Deidara ya no le rozaba las mejillas y le producía oleadas de placer…Solo sentía una inminente sensación de traición, y él era el culpable.

_Te darás cuenta…que estás tan errado, mi joven Yokai. Ahora lo verás. Porque Itachi está muriendo y tú pretendes que el tiempo se está deteniendo por tú estúpido enamoramiento sin sentido. En un momento de debilidad, y sabrás lo precioso que pudo ser éste tiempo, y lo infeliz que será si _él_, cierra los ojos para siempre. _

El frío no se fue, pero la sensación que compartía con Deidara se quebró, como si se tratara de un cristal al que arrojó con fuerza una piedra. Tan repentinamente como había empezado, Sasori se separó del menor y lo observó casi asustado. Era cierto. Momentos como éste, que él desperdiciaba de forma tan idiota, podría significar la diferencia entre salvar a Itachi, o no. Podían hacer la diferencia de ver esos ojos negros abrirse una vez más —porque alguna parte de él esperaba que se le diera la oportunidad de verles otra vez— o simplemente quedarse observando su figura inmóvil, muriendo con él sin poder cerrar los ojos para seguirlo hasta que otra cosa superior quisiera, o se le antojara quitarle la vida, cosa que seguramente no harían, para verlo sufrir y pagar por las consecuencias de esos segundos de placer que disfrutó con Deidara.

El de Iwa lo miró sorprendido, y con una mueca de desconcierto y pesar que Sasori no supo decir a qué se debía. ¿Había imaginado todo aquello que hubo entre ellos? El rostro de Deidara seguía completamente ruborizado, y su respiración era tan desigual como la de él. Comprendió entonces, que quizá, la mueca que tenía Deidara se debía al poco o nulo deseo de separarse. Una parte de él quería volver a abrazarlo, atraerlo hacia sí y olvidar la culpa, deshacerse del mundo podrido que los rodeaba.

Pero no podía. La voz que antes le pidió retirarse, era ahora cada vez más fuerte. Notó que no se parecía en nada a la de antes, que le taladraba la cabeza con la voz de aquella repugnante mujer, sino que era su propia voz, que le gritaba que terminara de una vez con esa estupidez, que Itachi estaba muriendo…Y que…

Sasori dejo escapar el aire y se mantuvo sin volver a inhalar una segunda vez. Si Itachi moría, él también iba a…

Las nauseas no se hicieron esperar. Vio a Itachi atravesarse contra el demonio, o tomándole las manos y el tirón en el estomago. No. Es que… No era lo mismo, no era amor, no podía serlo.

—Danna, hum— lo llamó el rubio.

Volvió a encontrar la mirada con Deidara. Fuera como fuera, el haber escuchado la voz de esa mujer en la cabeza, tan claramente como si se hubiera acercado a susurrarle las palabras al oído, le había confirmado que Itachi realmente se podía salvar. Y ahora no quería otra cosa. Supo que no iba a volver a besar a Deidara, porque no estaba bien, y porque no soportaría la idea de no volverlo a ver… Él iba a hacer un intercambio por la vida de Itachi, y estaba bien, porque no era por obligación que lo hacía, sabía que una parte lo haría de todos modos, así como antes el Uchiha se había atravesado para salvarlo, él también estaba haciendo todo sin pensar. Quería salvar a Itachi. Y quería que lo último que vieran sus ojos, fuera a Itachi abriendo los suyos y absorbiendo la culpa, el pesar, la resignación y el vacío que cargaba siempre sobre él, la que tendría si el Uchiha moría. No tenía por qué importar nada entonces, ni siquiera morir sin que nadie lo recordara… Si Itachi lo miraba otra vez con esos ojos…

¿Y podía entonces, darse el lujo de llevar a Deidara? Si iba a morir, quería disfrutar un poco más de su compañía… Pero, ¿cómo lo haría si acababa de pasar _esto_ entre ambos? Se sintió como un traidor.

—Itachi…— dijo, con la voz ronca—. Tengo que…— hizo una pausa—. Tenemos que irnos.

Abrió la puerta de la habitación, y termino de romper la burbuja que se había creado entre los dos sin querer.

**0*0*0**

Hidan se hallaba claramente malhumorado, y para cuando llegaron Sasori y Deidara, estaba blasfemando sobre su tardanza, Itachi y el hecho de que fueran a salir de Konoha menos de cuarenta y ocho horas de haber llegado. Kakuzu veía hacia la pared del pasillo de forma taciturna y los brazos cruzados —marcando con ello sus músculos—, y haciendo caso omiso de su compañero, cosa que sepan, muy rara.

Deidara bajó la mirada casi al mismo tiempo de haber llegado, cuando vio que Madara estaba a unos metros más lejos, hablando con Sasuke y Kisame, por quienes el rubio apostaba —por sus caras indignadas y tensas— que intentaban convencer al mayor de ir con el grupo. Deidara, para olvidarse del punzante dolor que le causo el hecho de recorrer aquellos pasillos, hasta la entrada del palacio, en un silencio con Sasori causado por incomodidad y otra emoción que no lograba ubicar, trató de concentrarse en la conversación que mantenían aquel trío.

—La Aldea de la Cascada está a un día de Konoha, o lo estaba, cuando existía— se corrigió el Uchiha mayor, con el ceño fruncido—. Ellos solos podrán ir y regresar rápido. Si van todos, pueden retrasarse.

—¿Y si llevamos a Itachi de una vez? Perderíamos menos tiempo— preguntó Kisame, siendo asentido por Sasuke. Madara negó con la cabeza casi inmediatamente.

—No me arriesgaré a que Itachi pierda el control una segunda vez de esa manera. Además, el veneno no permite que se mueva un poco sin que le duela horrores.

Sasuke bajó la mirada, entristecido. Deidara leía en su mirada, que había visto cómo sufría Itachi. Kisame, por otro lado, parecía indignado por no poder ir, y en vez de eso, quedarse impotente en el palacio, sin hacer nada. El rubio no lo habría soportado, y de hecho, se dijo que no solo era por no separarse de Sasori lo que lo llevaba a la Cascada.

—¿Y por qué puede ir Deidara? — soltó Kisame, señalando a un lado, aunque aparentemente no se había dado cuenta de que ambos habían llegado ya desde hace un par de minutos—. ¿Eh? ¡Él es un simple humano! Yo soy un Yokai, puedo serles de más utilidad, y encima, soy el mejor amigo de Itachi. ¡No me puedes dejar aquí!

Madara endureció su semblante.

—Kisame— le recriminó, y bajo aquella voz había el matiz de una advertencia que hizo sonrojar a Kisame, al cual, realmente Deidara no culpaba—. Tú y Sasuke no irán, y es mi última palabra. No debemos darnos el lujo de desproteger Konoha.

—¡Konoha no es más importante para mí que mi hermano! — soltó Sasuke, enrojecido de ira y frustración. Kisame, asintió, aunque no tan seguro. Madara arqueó las cejas—. Es cierto, y no lo retiro.

—Entonces, si es importante para ti, dejaras que vayan quienes hagan de esto una mejor posibilidad para él— hizo una pausa, lo suficientemente larga como para que Sasuke se avergonzara, y lo suficientemente corta para que Kisame apenas abriera la boca y atajarlo:—. Lo mismo va para ti, Kisame. Sé que ustedes quieren ayudar a Itachi, pero aquí estarán mejor.

—Cambia a Hidan y Deidara, entonces— volvió a reñir Kisame.

—A pesar de todo, Hidan y Kakuzu pueden trabajar bien en equipo. Ya conocen sus tácticas, ustedes no son tan compatibles a la hora de pelear.

—¿Y Deidara?

Sí, comentó el rubio para sus adentros, ¿qué hacía aquí Deidara?; Hubo una pausa mucho más larga, y el oriundo de Iwa vio claramente cómo el Uchiha se volteaba hacia su pequeño grupo y lo miraba de una manera significativa, aunque no comprendía del todo qué quería decir con ella. Se estremeció y apartó la mirada; Sasori parecía impaciente, Kakuzu seguía igual que hace rato, e Hidan hablaba sobre que ambos iban a ser castigados por ignorarlo —bajo la mano de Jashin, se aseguro de repetir al menos nueve veces—.

—Él tiene que ir— se limitó a contestar Madara, observando entonces un segundo a Sasori, quien no pareció percatarse. Deidara se quedo pensativo, ¿por qué…?

—¿…No nos vamos ya? — dijo Sasori, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos. Madara se acercó a los cuatro mientras Kisame maldecía y se iba, despotricando por ahí. Sasuke se quedo quieto, observándolos a todos.

—Sí— les dijo el Uchiha mayor, acercándose e indicando que debían cuidarse las espaldas, que tuvieran especial cuidado de los demonios y Yokai—. Kakuzu estará a cargo de la brigada— ante sus palabras Hidan lanzó una exclamación de protesta, que todos ignoraron, (aunque Kakuzu sonrió de lado, con una mueca cínica) —. Hebi todavía debe de andar rondando y no quisiera que les pasara nada. Eviten peleas. Regresen lo más pronto posible— se quedo callado mientras todos asentían—. Y ojala y encuentren lo que van a buscar.

En otras palabras: Ojalá y el pasaje que había mencionado Sasori fuese algo real y pudieran encontrar la medicina que iba a salvar a Itachi. Deidara miró un momento al Yokai pelirrojo, intentando leer en su rostro lo que él podría pasar como que esa frialdad que mostraba era producto de la responsabilidad, y no del asco o cualquier otra cosa.

Notar que en cuanto Sasori le dirigió una mirada la apartó, no le hizo sentir mejor. Casi deseo levantar la mano y decir que se retiraba, que podía ir Kisame. De todos modos, no quedaría como un cobarde ni expondría lo que había pasad entre él y el de Suna, sino, simplemente, sería una acción para asegurar mucho más el éxito de la misión.

Sin embargo, algo lo frenó: Una voz que decía que fuera, que tenía que asegurarse de que Sasori no hiciera alguna locura, pues todavía no se quitaba de la cabeza que él hablaba sobre ya no volver. No le importaba que estuviera enojado con él y que ni siquiera le dirigiera la palabra en todo el trayecto…De verdad creía que tenía que aprovechar cada segundo, o podría arrepentirse después.

—Entonces vayan, y que los Tres Hermanos los acompañen— dijo Madara, más por ceremonia o protocolo que como si realmente prestara atención a lo que decía.

Kakuzu, Sasori y él volvieron a asentir, y Deidara apretó la empuñadura de la espada con fuerza inusitada otra vez. Hidan chasqueo la lengua.

—Querrás decir, que Jashin nos acompañe— le dijo a Madara, el mayor se limitó a asentir, y se fue. Deidara se sintió repentinamente solo, aunque no lo menciono a nadie—. ¡Oh! ¿Viste eso, Kakuzu? — preguntó, volviéndose al moreno—. Madara ha aceptado por fin a Jashin.

—Lo que sea— dijo el otro, sin hacer mucha alusión a su nuevo puesto. Miró a los otros dos—. Terminemos con esto rápido, para que la comadreja se cure y estén todos felices y comiendo perdices.

Deidara se preguntó qué sería para el moreno volver a su lugar de origen, pero inmediatamente avanzaron los tres, él los siguió. Procuró además, no acercarse a Sasori. ¿Cómo es que había cambiado todo en esos par de segundos?; Todavía podía sentir esa plácida presión sobre sus labios y el extraño olor metálico que emitía Sasori, o su ropa manchada con la sangre seca de Itachi. Era incapaz de ignorar los fuertes latidos de su corazón mientras avanzaba, y sentía como si le faltara el aliento, incluso aunque apenas iban saliendo del palacio. Tenía la vaga sensación de que Sarutobi los había ido a despedir, y que él se había quedado quieto, solo porque lo hacían los otros, solo porque Sasori se quedaba estático.

Asintió cuando pareció que el kage de la hoja se dirigía a él, sin ser más consciente de otra palabra que no fuera "Cuidado", "Eres muy valiente" y "Sé que podrán salvar a Uchiha kun"; Las calles hacia la salida tampoco le dieron mucha importancia. Y al fin, llegaron a la entrada de Konoha.

Se dio cuenta que temía dar un paso fuera, llevar a Sasori a otra muerte segura. Sintió el deseo de volver a sujetarlo por la muñeca y decirle que se fueran los dos, que se olvidara de Itachi. Que se quedara con él. Y si pudiera volver el tiempo alejaría al Yokai de Konoha. Pero ya no se podía hacer nada.

Cerró los ojos un momento. ¿De qué serviría llevarlo a miles de kilómetros de distancia de ahí cuando estaba perfectamente claro que él no quería abandonar a Itachi? Pensándolo bien, él mismo no podría ni pensarlo, y aunque técnicamente lo estaba haciendo ahora, el resultado iba a ser el mismo: Ayudaría a salvar a Itachi, y se aseguraría también de que Sasori regresará.

—Para llegar a la Cascada iremos por el noreste. Intentaremos ir lo más rápido posible, sin ningún descanso— habló Kakuzu, haciéndose oír por encima de los pensamientos del rubio, en especial, se obligó a prestar atención cuando el moreno le miró fijamente—. Si te cansas, nadie te llevará al hombro de nuevo.

Deidara se sonrojo.

—Puedo seguirles el paso perfectamente, hum.

—Como no, rubia. Así como con los carroñeros, ¿verdad? — preguntó Hidan, y sus orejas se alzaban sobre su cabeza, altivas. Deidara estaba a punto de mandarlo callar cuando de repente, Sasori se cruzó entre ambos.

—No habrá discusiones estúpidas— le dijo a Hidan, con el ceño fruncido—. Y en caso de que Deidara lo necesite, yo lo llevó a cuestas.

Incluso aunque la oferta podría ser tentadora, frunció el ceño y negó con la cabeza.

—Verán que eso no es necesario— dijo, sonriendo de manera autosuficiente—. Yo puedo solo, hum.

Sasori frunció el ceño, como si estuviera enojado por su intromisión, aunque siendo sinceros, no tenía por qué sentirse así. O eso pensaba con lógica Deidara. Sin embargo, no logró apartar de la mente el beso que se habían dado, y se sonrojo completamente, agachando la cabeza y escondiéndola entre sus cabellos.

—Pues espero que sigas diciendo eso doce horas después, _mocoso_— a pesar del tono serio, Deidara localizó el matiz que pretendía ser amable y asintió levemente.

**0*0*0**

El silencio se hizo presente entre ellos mientras se detenían en un páramo casi desolado. Habían caminado durante casi seis horas sin descanso, y aunque Deidara no se mostraba cansado, Sasori bien sabía que podría tratarse simplemente de una máscara para no dificultar su andar y, sin embargo, aunque había estado a punto de sugerir un descanso, no fue por eso que todos se quedaron quietos. Miró de un lado a otro, moviendo un poco las orejas, en búsqueda de algo anormal…Sin embargo, no había mucho que ver además de la colina en la que estaban subiendo, de árboles desnudos y algo ennegrecidos donde se podían ver muchos huecos, y algo moviéndose dentro de ellos.

Sasori inmediatamente llevó la mano a la espada, y percibió la sensación en la que él mismo tenía que reconocerse como un imbécil por no haberla llevado antes, cuando con ella pudo haber desistido de la ayuda de Itachi. Pensar en él hizo que sujetara más firmemente el mango. A un lado, Kakuzu e Hidan se mantuvieron observando un poco a los ojos que asomaban como un par de zafiros alargados como navajas, que asemejaban la forma de romboides de baja altura. Los miraban desde los árboles, susurrando extrañas palabras. Deidara se quedo tensó, a medio coger la espada y desenvainarla. Sin embargo, Sasori le puso una mano sobre la suya y lo tranquilizo enseguida con aquel gesto, aunque al momento siguiente se apartó.

—Son demonios Buruaisu— murmuró Sasori, con la voz queda. Kakuzu tragó saliva mientras Hidan se giraba a verlo violentamente (granjeándose al menos nueve gruñidos al instante).

—Estúpido avaro de mierda. Nos trajiste a un nido de demonios— le replico, con el ceño fruncido. Deidara se estremeció.

—Los Buruaisu jamás han estado en éstas zonas— recriminó mientras bajaba la mirada al suelo—. Se limitan a sobrevolar la tierra, como almas en pena.

—Pues parece que llega un momento en que se cansan también.

—Cállate— ordenó Sasori y luego se dirigió al rubio, estaba a punto de decirle que se tapara los oídos, cuando el aire se lleno de un silbido suave que estremeció su cuerpo dejándolo como suspendido en el aire. Sin embargo, logró taparse las orejas inmediatamente, pese a la extraña sensación de miembros adormecidos que había convertido su cuerpo en algo parecido a la piedra.

Giró la mirada en dirección a los otros Akatsuki, que se mantenían en las mismas condiciones que él, aunque Hidan tenía la cara verdosa. Deidara, por otro lado, miraba los árboles con una expresión ausente, como si a sus ojos los cubriera una niebla espesa.

—Deidara— murmuró Sasori. El rubio le miró y sonrió con una mueca escalofriante. El pelirrojo apenas pudo darse cuenta de cómo blandía la espada, y el filo refulgía con una luz blanca inexistente antes de que Deidara se enterrara a sí mismo la punta, hundiéndola justo en el abdomen. Sasori se descubrió las orejas y avanzó hacia el rubio—. ¡Deidara!

El rubio apenas abrió la boca y salió un borbotón de sangre que ahogó sus palabras. Aquello le resultó a Sasori terriblemente conocida, y aunque se tiró al suelo justo a tiempo para sujetar el cuerpo de Deidara, cuando éste debió tocar sus manos se convirtió en cenizas…Un montón de cenizas que escaparon de sus manos sin que pudiera hacer nada, cenizas que se llevó el viento en un remolino extraño que lo asfixio. Y se dio cuenta de que no había logrado escapar de los Buruaisu.

Intentó tranquilizarse. No debía de sucumbir a las ilusiones que le producían los ojos de los Buruaisu. Trató de ubicar exactamente dónde estaba, encontrar al verdadero Deidara. Volver a la realidad. Contó hasta diez, y luego hasta veinte; A lo lejos se escuchó una canción, la voz era la de una mujer joven que elevaba notas tristes, y hablaba de muerte. Unos ojos negros que aparecieron en el cielo, y que Sasori llegó a preguntarse si se tratarían de los de Itachi, aunque pronto descartó la idea, cuando éstos se volvieron poco a poco rendijas…Dos pupilas rasgadas en forma vertical que pertenecían a unos ojos amarillentos. La sensación de ser observado por una serpiente comenzó a hacerse presente, aunque él no dejaba de pensar en que Deidara se había convertido en cenizas, con una mueca burlona y sangre corriendo por la comisura de sus labios. Sabía que no era real, pero la sensación de pérdida no se iba, parecía muy real.

—Lo único cierto en tu vida ahora mismo, Sasori kun, es que Sandaime te va a traicionar— dijo la voz aguda y serpentín de Orochimaru. El pelirrojo respiro profundamente e hizo un esfuerzo enorme por volver a ver la colina. Unos ojos de cristales que parecían llamarlo desde los huecos de los troncos y que le producían nauseas, invitaban a que deseara mejor estar sumido en la ilusión. Orochimaru volvió a hablar, apareciendo ante sí a cuerpo completo (para entonces, los ojos del cielo se desvanecieron en un instante):—. Ven con nosotros.

Sasori se doblegó sobre sí y jaló una bocanada de aire que sabía a metal.

—Yo sé que puede parecerte una tontería— esta vez era la voz de Sandaime—. Pero me gustaría poder unir a los humanos y a los Yokai. Así como el amor que se tenían tus padres— las preguntas se le ahogaron en la garganta al pelirrojo: "¿Y ellos me amaban a mí? ¿Entonces por qué me dejaron? ¿Por qué no me llevaron con ellos?" —.Cuánto se querían— "¿Y usted me quiere a mí?" —. Yo nunca he sentido algo así por nadie, en realidad. Aunque ciertamente envidio a los que sí. ¿O estoy sobrevalorando al amor? No lo creo. Ay, Sasori. Cuanto envidio lo que dicen de ustedes… Almas tan puras que harán de su unión lo Único que vale la pena. Me preguntó quién será tú verdadero amor— "Es usted, ¿no se da cuenta?"; Y el dolor no se hizo esperar. Inmediatamente sintió el dolor atravesando su cuerpo supo que Sandaime volvía a hacerlo, atrayéndolo poco más hacia su cuerpo, para hundirle el filo de la espada. "Ah, ya recordé. En realidad, es que no le importa" —. Los humanos y los Yokai…

—…uniones como esas nunca debieron de existir— ahora quien sostenía la espada era la mujer de cabellos verdes mientras lo observaba con sus ojos desiguales y una sonrisa escalofriante, justo como la primera vez. La canción que todavía se escuchaba a lo lejos se fue convirtiendo en un agudo silbido que parecía pretender romperle los tímpanos—. Tienes un corazón dividido. Dime, mi joven Yokai, ¿has comprendido mi advertencia?

"Si me enamoro de la persona equivocada mandaré al mundo al diablo" Pero, ¿quién era esa persona? "¿Y qué importa ahora si de llegar a encontrar la medicina para Itachi, habré de cambiar mi alma por salvar la suya?"

Silencio. Y la escena de Itachi arrojándose contra el demonio. Él desangrándose en sus brazos; Deidara besándolo y la mujer riendo mientras Sandaime se extingue entre una especie de hoguera donde mantiene los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. Arena que se eleva por el cielo, y el cuadro de Hiruko que proclamaba el sol y lo llevaba a los ojos donde nunca podría ser real…Ya no. Itachi extendiéndole el ungüento que le ayudo contra el veneno de demonio Wani, y que lo siguió un par de noches.

—Deidara vale el intento— le dijo y sonrió, con los ojos brillando de vida. "¿Tú sentiste que morirías si algo me pasaba o solo es la culpa que siento por no haber sido capaz de salvarme a mí mismo?" —. Solo quería que lo supieras.

Pero, ¿Y si Deidara no valía el intento?

La escena cambió completamente. Sasori dejó de sentir que el mundo se le venía encima y miró hacia el frente. Ahí estaba la figura de Itachi, extendiéndole la mano, llevaba el cabello suelto y un traje parecido al que llevaba Deidara cuando salieron en dirección a la Cascada, y sin embargo, la manga derecha no existía, y dejaba ver que en todo el brazo, el Uchiha tenía una especie de tatuajes de cuervos que subían como si se tratara de un remolino hasta perderse en la ropa que cubría el hombro. Los cuervos tenían unos ojos rojos, y otros blancos, ambos de colores resplandecientes. Itachi mantenía el brazo estirado, y sonrió, así tan sencillamente como lo hacía siempre, pero con un gesto que logro apaciguar el doloroso y frenético palpitar que tenía el corazón de Sasori dentro de su pecho. Y entonces, Sasori estiro la mano hacia él, intentando entrelazar sus dedos. ¿Cómo es que ahora parecía tan lejano, cuando hace un par de segundos podría decir que sentía su respiración?

—Ven— le invitó Itachi, mientras sonreía más—. Sasori, acércate a mí lado.

Cuando por fin alcanzó su mano, estaba fría como hielo. Aún así, ni pensó en separarse. ¿Esto era una ilusión que le causaba los Buruaisu? ¿Quería que lo fuera?

Itachi ciñó sus dedos entre los suyos, y con un movimiento ágil lo atrajo hacia su cuerpo. Un golpe seco se escucho y todo comenzó a sentirse extraño, demasiado…_real. _El silencio le hizo sentir miedo, mientras respiraba la sangre que comenzaba a emanar del cuerpo del Uchiha. Una gota cálida de sangre le cayó al rostro y corrió como una lágrima por su rostro. Levantó la mirada, mientras el moreno le cogía por la cadera y lo atraía hacia sí, de pronto impidiendo que pudiera tenerlo frente a frente. No obstante, Sasori sentía su aliento en las sienes, mientras el Uchiha se agachaba un segundo hacia sus orejas.

—¿No se siente bien que te quieran? ¿Te gusta la idea de que se sacrifiquen por ti, Sasori? — le preguntó con voz queda, maliciosa y nada parecida a la verdadera—. ¿Te quiero?

—No…— gimió Sasori, intentando ordenar sus pensamientos—. Tú no me quieres.

—¿De verdad? — no podría haber dicho dos palabras más destructivas para el pelirrojo, que sintió como sus rodillas comenzaban a fallarle.

—Esto no es real— dijo Sasori, más para sí mismo que para el moreno. Éste no le soltó y le hizo pegarse lo suficiente como para tener que alzarse de puntillas. No se apartó de su lado, ni tampoco hizo ademán de querer ponerse cara a cara, y ese fue el único espacio que parecía estar dispuesto a respetar el Uchiha—. No puede ser real— apretó los ojos con fuerza, pensando que al abrirlos la imagen iba a desaparecer, como cuando pones pintura blanca sobre óleo para corregir los colores, cambiar la pintura, volverla una completamente nueva; como si hicieras correr con agua pintura todavía fresca. Quería que pasara lo mismo que con Deidara, que alguien le arrancara ese momento, porque no estaba bien, como si realizara una traición; Pero el problema es que no se sentía así, parecía, de hecho, que no había nada malo. Abrazar a Itachi daba la sensación de ser correcto, daba una sensación de desconcierto, pero completa seguridad, como si respirara por fin, y por primera vez en toda su vida, aire puro. Inútilmente, trató de descartar esa idea estúpida—. Todo esto es una ilusión.

—Sí. Lo es, Sasori— Itachi ni siquiera se había molestado en fingir que no lo era—. Te _quiero_. Y eso es solamente lo que tú deseas que te diga— su voz tenía un matiz ronco, entre pasional e irritado—. En algún rincón de tu corazón, quieres oírlo.

—No…No es verdad…— dijo y entonces Itachi claro que se digno a mirarlo a los ojos, con una intensidad que le hizo sentir avergonzado. El moreno se inclino tanto que sus narices prácticamente se tocaban. Sasori emitió una especie de grito ahogado…

Fue el grito de Deidara lo que le hizo despertar antes de siquiera poder tocar los labios de Itachi y despertó, tirado en el suelo, con vista hacia el cielo lleno de nubes grises. Parpadeo un momento antes de saber que el cansancio se había apoderado nuevamente de su cuerpo, sentía la garganta seca, como si le hubieran metido algo por la boca y le hubiese absorbido las energías. Un par de gruñidos le acompañaron en cuanto despertó de la ensoñación.

Rodó los ojos de un lado a otro y notó que una especie de luz azulada se agitaba de un lado a otro. Mientras se fue aclarando su vista notó una especie de látigo grueso que incluía en toda su longitud miles de espinas cristalinas, y supo inmediatamente que se trataba de los Buruaisu, en su faceta mortífera.

Cuando con un ágil y serpenteante movimiento que no debería de adjudicarse a un material como el cristal, el látigo se proyectó hacia el suelo donde se hallaba Sasori, y el Yokai apenas se dio el tiempo de rodar hacia un lado. ¿Cómo es que él se había dejado atrapar por esas cosas?

Miró hacia el frente, con esa terrible sensación de malestar en el estomago de cuando uno está mareado y a punto de dar arqueadas, pero éstas menguaron en el tiempo que le hizo falta parpadear y ver que a Hidan lo sujetaban de la cintura el mismo tipo de cristal que a él casi lo mata, aunque en esos precisos momentos carecían de las espinas; Los Buruaisu, la primera vez que Sasori los vio fue una noche en que despertó al oír una lejana melodía, tan llena de melancolía y tristeza que incluso cuando despertó ya tenía aquel nudo en la garganta. Siguió escuchando, medio adormecido y medio embelesado por la letra que hablaba de la muerte de lo que amabas. Se deshizo de las sábanas y las colchas que lo cubrían y se sentó. Su habitación solo proyectaba sombras, y aunque sus sentidos estaban mucho más agudizados que los de los humanos y siempre tuvo facilidad para ver por la noche, tuvo que tantear el frío suelo con los pies antes de encontrar las botas y que dejaba de lado de la cama por la noche por si tenía necesidad de salir de la habitación y pasear por los pasillos. Hay que decirlo, tenía un ligero aturdimiento que hacía zumbar un poco sus oídos. A lo lejos seguían llamándolo, pero el palacio se encontraba en entero silencio. No obstante, estaba seguro de que a lo lejos escuchaba una canción hermosa, de una mujer que no sabía reconocer, e intercalaba palabras de la canción con su nombre, aunque sospechó que lo segundo era producto de otra voz, un poco más gruesa, casi mecánica.

En ese entonces tenía unos catorce años, y la curiosidad fue más fuerte que el raciocinio que gritaba que volviera. Pero quería saber quién cantaba, y camino con lentitud, los pies convertidos casi en un peso muerto, y que de haber tenido la voluntad de darse media vuelta y regresar a su habitación, éstos mismos lo habrían desobedecido, antes deteniéndose en el pasillo toda la noche que devolverlo a la cama.

Cuando salió del palacio y camino un par de calles, hacia la oscuridad, una alarma se disparó en su mente, porque no sería normal escuchar de tanta distancia, incluso siendo un Yokai. El frío lo envolvía y a veces la arena se le metía en los ojos, haciendo que éstos le ardieran. Pero él siguió caminando, balanceándose y dando traspiés cada cinco pasos entre más se acercaba a la música. Fue entonces que notó que había otras personas que caminaban en esa dirección. Al principio eran solo siluetas sin rostro, pero entre más reclamó su razón, logró entrever que por supuesto que eran personas, algunos Yokai también —principalmente del género masculino—, y caminaban como atontados hacia el mismo punto, atraídos por una canción hermosa, y silenciosa. Ahogó un grito y se encajó las uñas en las palmas lo suficientemente fuerte como para recuperar un poco de su cuerpo, sintiendo el líquido espeso rojo correrle por la piel y un punzante dolor que logró por fin, volverlo al mundo real.

Al frente, a varios metros, había una luz tan resplandeciente que él habría jurado que un pedazo de la luna había caído en Suna, pero pronto notó que eran varios fragmentos que refulgían y que se movían con algo parecido a los brazos humanos, lo que era más, femeninos. Tenían una delicadeza y elegancia que solo podrían imaginarse en fantasías que ya pocos mantenían, y eran blancas como el papel. Altas, de largos cabellos platinados que ondeaban con el viento gélido, y vestidas con telas de un azul pálido y brilloso, como si hubieran echado diamantina en su vestido. No variaban mucho en lo que respecta al cuerpo —de curvas prominentes y cintura pequeña—, en los vestidos e incluso en los rostros —de nariz fina, labios carnosos y ojos alargados ocultos de largas pestañas—, pero fueron los ojos los que hicieron que Sasori se quedara quieto, deseando acercarse más a ellas. Eran dos cristales de azul zafiro, que brillaban sin pupila ni esclerótica, hermosos; Ojos que prometían la vida que tú querías, y que al mismo tiempo lanzaban un aura mortífera que helaba hasta los huesos.

Cuando el primer hombre alcanzó a una de ellas, ésta se acercó a besarle en los labios. El señor, ya maduro y con algunas canas en los cabellos pareció ahogar un gemido de excitación, y se entregó al beso. Sasori retrocedió, cuando entre las imágenes de felicidad abrumadora del hombre, parecían intervenir gemidos adoloridos. Y entonces notó la cola que tenían las mujeres, balanceándose de un lado a otro con púas y de un material tan brillante como el cristal, los pies que asomaban descalzos eran garras enormes, y aunque guardaban semejanza con los pies de los primates, en vez de unas uñas curvilíneas asomaban garras de casi nueve centímetros que formaban una especie de arco. Fuera de eso, el cuerpo seguía completamente humano, los ojos seguían siendo hermosos. Pero Sasori notó cómo los labios se movían de manera extraña, más succionando que dando una caricia con ellos, y cada vez que aspiraban emitían un brillo que parecía transparentar su piel y dejar ver los dientes como en un destello azulado. El Akasuna logró retroceder más cuando la imagen de belleza se perdió, y vio el hombre de ojos vacíos y rostro esquelético, que parecía quedarse sin nada dentro. Parecía que le hubiesen sacado la vida. Y en cuanto el Buruaisu soltó el cuerpo inerte del hombre, Sasori echó a correr hacia el palacio.

Esa noche, cuando despertó a Sandaime, la expresión de él delataba que lo único que podían hacer era cubrirse bien los oídos y esperar.

—Pero los van a matar— murmuro Sasori entonces, con los ojos fuera de sus órbitas.

—No. Solo pasaran terribles noches…Los Buruaisu roban tus sueños. Los buenos, y te dejan solo con los malos. Nada más si te frecuentan demasiado te vuelves loco, o te matan. Mañana daremos un toque de queda, y todos estarán avisados. Nadie irá en su búsqueda, y ellos no se moverán. ¿Sabes? Ellos son como las arañas. No pueden ir donde su presa, a menos que caigan en su red. Antes les decían _Sirenas._ Les cambiaron el nombre por "Cristal azul" porque una vez que has estado bajo sus manos tanto tiempo, te conviertes en una estatua hecha de eso. Nadie quieres estar cerca de esos demonios femeninos. Se vuelven una adicción, llevándote a la locura y arrebatándote todo lo que guarda tu corazón. Son de los peores. Si no tienes la suficiente fuerza para alejarte o verles como los monstruos que son, estás perdido— había hecho una pausa y miró distante hacia la esquina del cuarto—. ¿Un consejo contra ellas? — volvió a mirarlo—. Aprende a evocar sueños malos, para tener un poco de sentido, o para despejarte completamente, ten la fuerza para hacerte sentir dolor. A ellos no les gusta, no les sirve de nada los malos sentimientos.

En el presente, mientras veía como un Buruaisu besaba a Hidan, se preguntó desde cuando habían sido atrapados por esa red, y cómo, inconscientemente habían caminado hasta ellos sin darse cuenta, quizá pensando que iban a la Cascada.

Sintió la ira y la frustración de saberse engañado y se puso de pie como pudo, saltando de un lado a otro para evitar las colas de unos rugientes Buruaisu que gritaban y lo llamaban por su nombre en un tono tan agudo que amenazaban con hacerle perder el sentido. Siguió corriendo en dirección de Hidan y sacó un cuchillo. Se lo arrojo al brazo y éste se hundió con una rapidez que dejo sin habla a Sasori, que no se había dado cuenta de que hubiese aplicado tanta fuerza al ataque.

Hidan gritó y sus ojos volvieron a adquirir lucidez. El peliblanco se separó del Buruaisu y lo miró con asco. El demonio abrió unas fauces grandes, perdiendo la belleza. Y antes de poder decir nada, e incluso de que Sasori adivinara el movimiento de Hidan, éste ya había sacado su guadaña y seccionaba la cabeza del Buruaisu.

—¡Hija de la gran…!— comenzó a decir, mientras giraba su arma y rasgaba en los ojos a otro demonio—. ¡Bestias de mierda! —y se echó a reír mientras se despachaba a los otros demonios.

Por un momento, Sasori no supo el por qué los demonios caían bajo la mano del jashinista y no volvían a levantarse, pero después, recordó que Sandaime nunca dijo que fueran inmortales o que se volvían a regenerar. Los Buruaisu, o sirenas solo eran dependientes de su belleza, de las canciones y las ilusiones que mostraban; Un demonio perfecto, en sentido de que ni siquiera te dabas cuenta de su llegada.

El pelirrojo sacó la espada y miró hacia atrás, donde las Buruaisu corrían hacía él, o sería más propio decir que flotaban —sin perder su elegancia— hacia él, estirando los brazos como si fueran a abrazarlo.

—¡Mierda! — escuchó gritar a lo lejos a Hidan—. ¡Kakuzu, despierta!

¿Lo habían matado? Durante un instante se giró para ver que Kakuzu yacía turnado entre tres Buruaisu mientras le "besaban" y aspiraban, iluminando sus pómulos como si fueran apenas una tela que cubre una luz azul y parpadeante. Hidan mató al que ahora tenía entre sus labios al más grande, e inmediatamente los otros se giraron a verlo, olvidándose de Kakuzu, que cayó al suelo, aturdido mientras un Buruaisu esquivaba el golpe de Hidan y sostenía la guadaña justo después, para arrancársela de las manos haciéndola girar sobre su cabeza —aunque Hidan no parecía dispuesto a soltarla y dio vueltas con ella hasta que por fin se soltó y ambos Buruaisu se dirigieron hacia él con unas sonrisas casi angelicales.

Sasori se preparaba para ayudarle cuando escuchó otros dos rugidos. Volvió su atención al par de Buruaisu que iban contra él y miró a través de esa belleza, la muerte de la locura. Olvido el placer que le causo la ilusión —sin sentido, en su opinión— de Itachi abrazándolo. Exterminó de su mente la imagen en que él le sonreía y tomaba sus manos, e incluso destrozó la imagen de Deidara abrazándole y diciéndole que iba a ir con él, o cuando lo besó. Lo cambió Itachi convulsionándose en sus brazos, o Deidara clavándose la espada a sí mismo; Los Buruaisu levantaron de nuevo su cola, gritando como una persona a la que están torturando, y que lo han estado haciendo durante horas. Un grito que perforaba el alma, no los oídos.

Y blandió la espada con toda su fuerza, partiendo las imágenes de dos mujeres rubias y hermosas, mientras caían al suelo y se removían con espasmos antes de desaparecer entre cenizas.

Entonces fue que recordó a Deidara. Se volvió y observó como el rubio estaba tirado en el suelo, con una mano en el cuello donde le apretaba con las manos el demonio mientras balanceaba la cola de un lado a otro y se inclinaba como si fuera a besarlo, pero gruñendo y tirándole una saliva morada encima. El rubio intentaba alcanzar su espada, tirada a unos centímetros de distancia, pero unos que no podía cortar solo queriendo. Sasori frunció el ceño al notar que Deidara tenía dos montones de cenizas a un lado, y que éstas comenzaban a esparcirse por el aire. De no haber estado el rubio en peligro, seguramente le habría gritado felicidades. En vez de eso, empuñó la espada con fuerza y corrió en dirección al demonio.

Deidara ya dejaba caer el brazo de costado y cerraba los ojos, cuando de repente Sasori llegó y clavó la espada en lo que serían las costillas del cuerpo de mujer. El Buruaisu gritó y proyectó la cola con púas hacia el pelirrojo, que apenas pudo poner el brazo libre en esa dirección para cubrirse. Sabía que iba a llevarse un buen golpe, y cuando el cristal le perforo el brazo, atravesándoselo mientras él caía de costado maldijo interiormente no haber acertado en la cabeza. El Buruaisu volvió a gritar, zafó la cola del brazo de Sasori y la alzó, poniendo la punta en dirección al ojo del pelirrojo. Sasori alcanzó a moverse justo cuando la cola se clavaba en el suelo, y fue a dar en dirección al hombro de Deidara, que se estaba quedando inconsciente. El Yokai tomó la espada del rubio y le secciono el brazo al demonio, y cuando éste volvió a gritar, le hundió la suya en la boca.

Momentos después, no sabía si Deidara tosía por la falta de aire o por las cenizas que les cayeron a ambos en la cara, aunque sospechó que se trataba de ambas, porque al sentarse tosía un poco de las cenizas y aún así, jalaba aire entrecortadamente.

Escuchó un segundo grito femenino, y cuando, jadeando miró hacia atrás estirando el cuello y torciendo un poco los ojos, vio que Kakuzu se sujetaba una pierna de la que salía bastante sangre —uno de los demonios debía de haber logrado clavarle su cola—, aunque Sasori pudo apreciar el hecho de que antes de que desapareciera entre sus manos, sostenía la punta de una de una cola, manchada de negro. Atrás estaba Hidan, mirando perplejo la espalda del moreno, mientras ésta subía y bajaba, pesa del cansancio, más mental que físico.

Volvió a hacerse el silencio. Sasori ni quería levantarse, y una vez que Deidara hubo recuperado el aliento y respiraba de manera más normal, se quedo sentado y mirando los árboles con una mueca desencajada, como si esperase que fuera a aparecer otro demonio a atacarlos. Pero ya no hubo nada.

Como fue pasando un poco la adrenalina y la tensión, el dolor en el brazo se hizo presente en la cabeza de Sasori, que se sentó y gimió, de malhumor; Kakuzu e Hidan estaban en silencio, aunque el segundo devolvió un poco a la normalidad el asunto:

—Kakuzu…— murmuro, entre sorprendido y contrariado. El moreno se volvió hacia él.

—Te ayudo. La palabra que buscas es: Gracias— dijo medio en burla, pensando que terminaba la oración del menor, aunque éste frunció el ceño—Te contestó: De nada, idiota.

Hidan frunció el ceño, y entrecerró los ojos, con una expresión en la que se leía "¿Qué mierda crees que estás diciéndome?".

—¡Eres un estúpido, lo tenía todo bajo control! — gritó, para sorpresa del moreno—. ¡Te atravesaste entre mi tributo a Jashin, (aclarando: mi sangre del día de hoy en su honor) y la maldita arma para hacerlo!

Los ojos de Kakuzu estaban en blanco, mientras Sasori los veía con el ceño fruncido. Aún Deidara parecía demasiado ocupado mirando los árboles.

—¡No me jodas! Acabo de salvarte la vida, imbécil.

—Me importa una mierda. No me salvaste la vida, arruinaste mi tributo. Espero que des un poco de tu sangre para ofrecerla a Jashin, ¿eh?

—¡Ni de broma! — gritó el moreno mientras se ponía de pie, farfullando por lo bajo sobre lo bueno que habría sido no entrometerse entre la cola de Buruaisu e Hidan. Sin embargo, Sasori se preguntó si realmente lo lamentaba. Recordó cómo se sentía el hecho de que tu cuerpo se moviera sin siquiera preguntárselo a tu cerebro y se imaginó un momento a Kakuzu en las mismas condiciones: Sin posibilidad a escoger, simplemente, actuar. No importa tu vida en esos momentos, solo, estar ahí para atravesarte y recibir el impacto.

Bajó la mirada. Igual que él lo había hecho cuando vio a Deidara con aquellos Yokai, contra los carroñeros, el veneno del demonio mayor, cuando regreso a Akatsuki y utilizo la caja musical para despertarlo, ahora. ¿Por qué seguía sin sentir que le había pagado el hecho de que él lo hubiera salvado cuando cayó sobre aquel sendero? Lo había salvado demasiadas veces, y el rubio solo una… ¿Por qué…?

Se llevó una mano al brazo, donde había una perforación de la que salía sangre a borbotones.

Su mente divago a ese momento en que cayó bajo el hechizo de los Buruaisu, con Deidara mirándole de forma significativa, antes de que su mente evocara el momento en que se atravesó con la espada. Y luego como todo volvía a convertirse en una pesadilla, hasta que Itachi le extendió la mano y lo llamó. Un momento de debilidad que termino por el grito que aseguraba, había sido de Deidara. Lo miró un segundo.

El rubio también lo observaba. Estaba tan pálido que se sorprendió que no le castañearan los dientes, de pronto imaginando que podía deberse al frío, aunque, técnicamente, no hacía demasiado.

—Sasori, tu brazo…— murmuro el rubio. Sasori se fijo en la herida. Bueno, podría terminar desangrándose sino la vendaba, pero con tal de haber ayudado a Deidara, no importaba. De pronto, recordó que tenía que seguir vivo, para dar su vida a cambio de la de Itachi. Se sintió apocado al pensar que Itachi también había actuado de la misma manera impulsiva que Kakuzu o él. Se había arrojado contra el demonio y…Agitó la cabeza, con nauseas de por medio, muy ajenas al dolor que le causaba el brazo, hasta el hombro y que emitía punzadas agudas—. Yo…— el rubio tenía una marca rojiza en el cuello, pero fuera de eso, parecía estar bien—. Lamento…

—Lo hiciste bien— atajo el pelirrojo mientras se desabrochaba la capa y se quitaba el cinturón de tela que anteriormente se había puesto. Le arrancó con los dientes un pedazo considerable, e intentó anudárselo en la herida, como una venda provisional—. Habías matado a tres demonios antes de que fuera a ayudarte y… — Deidara le quitó la tela y Sasori lo miró, parpadeando un tanto confundido. El rubio se hinco a su lado.

—Necesitaras un par de puntos, hum— le dijo, evitando verle a los ojos. Sasori abrió la boca, pero antes de contestar, los pasos de Kakuzu (en los que Sasori detectó la cojera), lo interrumpió:

—De eso me encargo yo— les dijo mientras se sentaba a un lado con dificultad, debido a la herida—. Es una suerte.— menciono, con ánimo triste. Hidan se acercaba a ellos, y Sasori notó la cortada en la mejilla, larga desde la comisura de los labios hasta la sien izquierda, aunque no era profunda se veía rojiza, también tenía un moratón en el ojo, que comenzaba a ponerse azulado—.Que lo Buruaisu carezcan de veneno.

Los siguientes treinta minutos, Kakuzu se dedico a coserle a Sasori dos heridas de aguijonazo del tamaño de un botón grande —aunque la que tenía del lado de la palma era un poco más delgada—, y luego cociéndose él la herida apenas arriba de la rodilla. El pelirrojo se vendó la herida de todos modos, y le ofreció parte de la tela a Kakuzu, quien no se negó aun cuando Hidan le dijo que no fuera tan tacaño como para no sacar las vendas que llevaban.

—Sasori ya rompió está tela, no hay que desperdiciarla— fue lo único que contestó antes de ponerse de pie con cierta dificultad y se bajaba la tela del pantalón que correspondía a la herida hasta el tobillo nuevamente—. Será mejor que avancemos. Perdimos mucho tiempo ya, y la sangre podría atraer a otros demonios peores.

El de Suna no comentó que en realidad, pocos demonios peores habrían podido existir para superar a los Buruaisu, pues aunque eran fáciles de eliminar, el verdadero peligro residía en la fortaleza mental de su víctima, algo que era muy dificil entrenar. Así que, en teoría, todos habían estado a punto de morir.

Sin embargo, se puso de pie y asintió. Itachi. Tenían que salvarlo.

Miró un segundo a Deidara, mientras éste se ponía de pie. Cuando Sasori acordó, él ya se había despachado a dos demonios. ¿Por qué? ¿Qué había hecho para romper tan rápidamente el engaño? El oriundo de Iwa, al darse cuenta de que lo observaba, levantó la mirada. Justo cuando se encontraron, Sasori volvió a sentir esa extraña sensación cálida, que se desvaneció en cuanto las palabras aparecieron en su mente, la voz de Itachi justo como la había oído anteriormente, con los Buruaisu: "Te _quiero_. Y eso es solamente lo que tú deseas que te diga. En algún rincón de tu corazón, quieres oírlo".

—Entonces, vámonos— incitó a los otros. Los tres asintieron (aunque Deidara lo hizo de manera ausente) —. Hay que ubicar el camino. ¿Por dónde vamos ahora, Kakuzu?

El castaño lo miró un segundo y luego el camino.

—Parece que nos desviamos un poco…— murmuro, y entrecerró los ojos, como si quisiera ver más allá—. Probablemente sea mejor que sigamos nuestras pisadas y retomemos el camino antes de que se haga noche y no veamos nada más— Observó el suelo, y después de dar unas cuentas vueltas dudosas, los miró con una especie de sonrisa de autosuficiencia —.Es por aquí. Andando.

**0*0*0**

Resulta que habían caminado casi media hora de un camino que no les concernía a ellos, y se sintieron idiotas por no haber roto con el encanto de las voces de Buruaisu antes de que los llevaran a su nido.

—Pero sobrevivimos, y eso es lo que importa, hum— les había dicho Deidara, firmemente. No les quedo mucha opción como para disentir en ese aspecto, y una vez que Kakuzu se ubico, siguieron el camino hacia la Cascada.

Sasori les instó para que descansaran un par de veces, por Deidara, aunque él parecía lleno de energía y procuraba que sus paradas fueran cada vez más cortas. Al final del día, cuando la noche empezaba a caer, lo único que parecía extenderse frente a ellos eran troncos de árboles tan juntos que Sasori podía asegurar había sido un bosque lo que los rodeaba. Subieron todavía más por esa pequeña elevación de tierra, con Kakuzu delante. Pronto llegaron para ver una cascada de la que ya no corría agua; Entre las dos elevaciones de tierra se accedía a una especie de entrada, por la que Kakuzu los guió. Sasori supuso que para Deidara resultaba un lugar terriblemente oscuro y una vez entraron al interior de la cascada detrás de Kakuzu e Hidan, le tomó de la mano.

En realidad, el Yokai simplemente entrelazó los dedos índice y medio con los de Deidara, en un roce que bien podría ser invisible, pero que bastó para suspender el tiempo durante largos instantes, en una sensación algo placentera. Incluso aunque ambos se tensaron de pies a cabeza, no rompieron el contacto. Por supuesto que resultaba extraño mantenerse así, además de que al sentimiento de extrañeza se le sumaban otros más: Para Sasori, la sensación de volverse un traidor, y el ferviente deseo de olvidarse de todos para besar una vez más al rubio, mientras que para Deidara se le sumaba la ofensa y confusión de creer algo de Sasori, y que éste fuera capaz de cambiarlo todo de forma tan drástica, dejándolo en la deriva. Porque, lo había besado, lo había atraído como si también deseara unir sus almas y cuerpos en uno solo, para después alejarlo y no hablarle, comportarse incluso igual de arrogante y frío que cuando lo conoció, y ahora, estar guiándolo por la oscuridad, como si no soportara la idea de que tropezara —aunque seguramente esto solamente era un deseo que tenía el menor, y nada más—.

Sus pasos resonaron en eco, mientras Hidan preguntaba por qué demonios no habían encendido alguna antorcha, o haciendo comentarios sobre lo incivilizada que debía de ser la aldea de la Cascada —que además ya no le hacía mérito al nombre— como para no tener algo de iluminación.

—Resulta que cuando la aldea vivía, había tragaluz cada cierto tiempo—contestó Kakuzu exasperado, una vez, mientras a Sasori le parecía, señalaba el techo—. Pero entre los muchos derrumbes que hubo desaparecieron. Y, de hecho, nos encontraremos con algunas zonas de escombros.

—Ay, por favor— bufó Hidan—. Como si no los viera. La única que tiene problemas aquí es la rubia.

Deidara abrió la boca para replicar, pero Sasori le apretó un poco más los dedos, haciendo que de pronto, las palabras se le ahogaran en la garganta.

—Soy hombre, hum— dijo, aunque más calmado de lo que habría sido capaz de estar de no haber sentido esa ligera y reconfortante presión. La siguiente vez que habló, se dirigió específicamente a Kakuzu:—. ¿Qué venimos a buscar, entonces?

—En realidad se trata de una leyenda— contestó Kakuzu, con cierto desdén—. No es seguro que exista algo.

—No es seguro que no exista nada— comentó Sasori entonces, arqueando las cejas, incapaz de imaginar qué sería de él si no encontraban la medicina de Itachi.

—Bueno, no es como si importara mucho— dijo Hidan, restándole importancia—. Después de todo, hemos sobrevivido a los demonios Buruaisu. ¡Ja! Espera a que se lo cuente a Kisame y a Pein. Se morirán de la envidia.

—Los demonios Buruaisu no te matan. Consumen tus sueños alegres, y tu felicidad— contestó Sasori, bajando la mirada—. Consumen tu cordura.

—La cual me permito decir que no tienes— dijo Kakuzu entre una risotada, todavía cojeaba un poco pero continuaba andando con largas zancadas que amenazaban con dejarlos atrás a los tres.

—Tengo más cordura que tú, ateo de mierda. Y mejores sueños que nadie— replico Hidan, como si le tirara de loco al mayor. Al parecer, Hidan no se ablandaba aunque Kakuzu pudiera haberle salvado la vida, pues aunque los Buruaisu no tenían veneno, las espinas de sus colas perforaban de manera dolorosa, y encima, de atacarte en un punto vital por supuesto que no sobrevivirías, y con el ángulo en que termino la cola del demonio contra Kakuzu y el cómo estaba Hidan (en ese caso, el objetivo principal), le había apuntado a la cabeza; Sasori se preguntó por qué no podía hacer lo mismo y olvidarse de Itachi, o, en un principio, de Deidara—. Sueño con la pureza del alma, de la presencia de Jashin…Y que mató demonios.

—Sí. Bueno, al menos te quedan sueños buenos— bufó Deidara, tan bajo que Sasori incluso creyó que había sido un pensamiento propio, y una vez que supo que se trataba de la voz del rubio (y no precisamente en su cabeza, como solía pasar de vez en cuando) dudo que los otros dos le hubieran escuchado, enfrascados como estaban, en su nueva discusión.

—Ay, claro. Tus sueños fumados donde seguramente besas a Jashin— se burlo Kakuzu.

—Eso— dijo Hidan, como si no acabara de procesar lo dicho por el moreno, sin embargo, segundos después, pareció reaccionar (ya cuando Sasori y Deidara sonreían y Kakuzu reía a carcajada suelta) —. ¿Pero qué tienes en la cabeza, viejo avaro y pervertido?

—Un cerebro. Tú ni has de saber lo qué es eso, ¿verdad?

—¡Eres un…!— a las palabras de Hidan se le sumo un extraño eco, algo que parecía una risa que le heló la sangre a Sasori en cuanto la escucho, incluso aunque era un tenue ruido casi insonoro. Como si ésta se tratara de una amenaza, soltó la mano de Deidara.

—¿Qué…?— empezó a preguntar el rubio, desconcertado por la rapidez con que se cortó su tacto con Sasori.

—Chst. — le mandó a callar entonces el pelirrojo, empuñando la espada e intentando ignorar la punzada de dolor que le corrió nuevamente hasta el hombro. Kakuzu e Hidan se callaron también y miraron hacia todas partes, aunque la oscuridad era tan profunda que incluso al trío de Yokai se les hacía dificil ver más allá de un metro delante—. ¿Oyen eso?

Y como terminaron de salir las palabras la risa se extinguió. Todo se quedo en silencio.

—No oigo nada, estúpido colorín— le dijo Hidan, con el ceño fruncido y una mueca de disgusto.

—¿Cuánto falta para salir? —preguntó Sasori, haciendo caso omiso del albino. Kakuzu lo meditó un poco.

—La Aldea de la Cascada diseñó túneles bajo tierra— respondió, luego de unos segundos—. No sé si habrán notado que empezamos a bajar. Hicieron una especie de laberinto para confundir a los que descubrieran la primera entrada, y es por esa razón que no hay antorchas tampoco. ¿Por qué iluminar tantos pasillos y gastarlas, o iluminar solo el indicado y mostrar el camino?

—Ósea que todos tus ancestros han sido igual de tacaños que tú. ¡Ahora me siento realizado! Sé de dónde viene tu jodida ambición— dijo para molestar, como siempre Hidan.

—Eso no responde mi pregunta…— murmuro Sasori, tenso.

—Pasarán como diez minutos antes de que empecemos a subir una especie de canal que nos debería de llevar al tronco de un viejo árbol que da a la aldea— terminó Kakuzu. Se hizo el silencio por un par de segundos.

—Avancemos rápido— les dijo Sasori, entre dientes—. No quiero encontrarme con algo indeseado aquí abajo.

Los Yokai avanzaron en silencio, estaban de acuerdo en que no querían correr aquel riesgo. Por otro lado, cuando Sasori los siguió, no volvió a ofrecerle a Deidara la mano. El rubio frunció el ceño. ¡Perfecto! No veía nada, pero no iba a pedirle a Sasori que lo guiara como antes, sería estúpido. Así que se limito a caminar en dirección a donde las pisadas de los Yokai se dirigían.

Sin embargo, Sasori estaba continuamente volteando cada diez segundos hacia atrás, para asegurarse de que el rubio iba detrás. Al final, esperó un poco antes de dejar que Deidara lo adelantara.

—Me asegurare de que no te pierdas y no nos demos cuenta— le dijo, con un hilo de voz lleno de indiferencia.

—Sí. Gracias— le contestó Deidara, con cierto sarcasmo que aunque hizo sentir mal a Sasori, no hizo referencia a ningún comentario ofensivo o altivo, como para hacer que no le hería nada de lo que le dijera el menor; Habría querido dejar implícito con su silencio que no necesitaba discutir con él, pero por razones distintas a que equivaldría a perder tiempo valioso (aunque no es como si eso tampoco fuera la razón).

Como dijo Kakuzu, llegaron a una especie de escaleras de caracol maltrechas por las que subieron, y luego de unos minutos, al fin lograron ver la tenue luz que proyectaba la noche, pero que era más clara que esa oscuridad en la que habían estado anteriormente. Para cuando atravesaron el hueco del tronco, a Sasori le dio la sensación de que la brisa del aire libre, era pura a consideración del que había respirado dentro. Una vez fuera se sintieron todos más aliviados, y se deshicieron de la tensión que cargaban.

Le echaron un vistazo a la antigua aldea de la Cascada. Del tronco del que habían salido, era un árbol enorme y grueso, alto como de treinta metros, aunque sin las hojas podría verse más pequeño. Las raíces estaban en lo que debía hacer un pequeño islote, y alrededor de éste, se hallaba un hueco enorme que seguía una dirección, como si alguna mano gigante hubiera dibujado un camino en la tierra con una varita, y Sasori lo imagino lleno de agua cristalina y limpia, que debía de ser la que anteriormente caía en la cascada. La tierra árida que yacía bajo sus pies no alimentaba ahora a ningún ser vivo, y aunque a lo lejos, a casi medio kilometro de distancia del árbol se enfilaban cordilleras grises por la falta de vegetación y algunas casas desvencijadas o derrumbadas, el pelirrojo logró imaginar claramente el brillo que podrían haber proyectado hace años, con la gente acarreando agua o nadando, mientras otros araban el campo y alimentaban el ganado.

Miró hacia Kakuzu, esperando ver nostalgia en su mirada, pero él se mantenía impasible, con los ojos fijos en las casas sin sentimiento alguno, o al menos aparentemente. Deidara también miraba al castaño como si esperara una reacción, y cuando éste levantó la mano y señalo hacia la orilla opuesta, Sasori casi se sorprendió del tono frío de su voz.

—Tenemos que ir hacia allá, podremos encontrar un refugio digno y si tenemos suerte podremos poner a prueba el plan que hasta ahora haya formulado Sasori— comentó, e inmediatamente el pelirrojo adquirió el color de sus cabellos, ya que, ciertamente, no había pensado en casi nada de lo que harían al llegar—. Si les parece bien, hay que apresurarnos.

Se acercó al borde del islote, donde casi cuatro metros los separaba de la tierra donde estaban parados y por la que antes había corrido el agua.

—¡Vaya! — comentó Hidan mientras silbaba y veía saltar a Kakuzu con agilidad, daba la impresión de que en ningún momento habría querido ser escuchado por el moreno—. Eso es ser…Estúpidamente indiferente.

Al parecer los tres pensaban lo mismo. Era como si se hubieran puesto de acuerdo en que la reacción de Kakuzu podría ir desde la irritación y el malhumor, hasta la tristeza y la nostalgia, que hubieran apostado por alguna y se vieran decepcionados al ver que no había nada en la expresión del oji verde.

Sin embargo, además del comentario de Hidan se mantuvieron en silencio y siguieron al oriundo de esa tierra, cada uno sumido en sus propios pensamientos. Y fue en esos momentos que Sasori se dio cuenta que pese a todo, si él volviera a la aldea de la arena, seguramente no podría evitar pensar en que toda su vida la había vivido ahí, y que no lograría dejar pasar esos recuerdos como si nada. Hasta ahora, había querido creer que sería inmune a ese tipo de cosas, pero pronto se corrigió así mismo, porque, en realidad no es que se hubiera creído ni remotamente capaz de no sentir algo si veía a Suna ahora, vacía gracias a que simplemente Sandaime ya no existía, se trataba simplemente, que nunca había creído volver a Suna, porque para entonces, se habría hecho a la idea de morir luego de matar a Onoki. Porque no había nada más para él en ese mundo. Le quitaron a su familia, Sandaime lo traiciono y él lo mató, por seguir los consejos de aquel viejo, y Sasori se vengaría por lo que Onoki le hizo al mundo, y a él principalmente…Y no tendría nada más.

Pero se equivoco, porque de alguna manera había conocido a Deidara, a Yuu, y a Akatsuki. Incluso aunque no mantuviera relaciones estrechas con el último, ¿no era por uno de sus miembros que había venido a la cascada? Ah, eso le recordaba... ¿Qué iban a hacer ahora?

—Si la Cascada estaba en la superficie, ¿por qué hemos cruzado esos túneles, hum? — preguntó al fin Deidara, al parecer harto del silencio que se formaba entre ellos. Kakuzu, delante no se digno a mirarlos.

—El día que se fundó se construyeron los sellos de un poderoso campo de fuerza, el cual mataba a cualquier ser vivo que intentara cruzar. La única entrada posible eran los túneles. Aquellos que no eran el correcto, te enviaban a una muerte segura— contestó Kakuzu con voz inexpresiva. Sasori miró la balsa rota que estaba en la tierra, a un lado de ellos—. Después había que cruzar en las balsas hasta la Aldea. Aunque claro, teníamos pocos visitantes, así que principalmente se utilizaban para la pesca.

Deidara asintió.

—¿Pescabas, hum? — le preguntó. Kakuzu se encogió de hombros.

—Es una de las cosas que aprenden los humanos. A los Yokai normalmente nos dejaban trabajando en los túneles, o en las cárceles. La Cascada siempre nos odio.

—Ah. — exclamó el rubio, sonrojado y bajando la mirada. Sasori se dio un tope mentalmente; Por supuesto, ¿es que no recordaba que todas las aldeas odiaban a los Yokai y les repelían?, ¿Cómo se le había ocurrido extrañarse por la indiferencia de Kakuzu? Aunque, ¿no era también anormal que no hubiera ni pizca de rencor en su voz? Al fin, los miró.

—¿Por qué suenan como si jamás hubieran sabido del maltrato a Yokai? —se burló Kakuzu, poniendo los ojos en blanco—. ¿Ah?

—Bueno…— murmuro Deidara—. No lo sé. Pensé que quizá…

—Los Yokai y los humanos siempre han estado en guerra, así que no pienses tonterías, que te hacen parecer más una nena— soltó Hidan, con una sonrisa maliciosa. Deidara le fulmino con la mirada.

—Tú y yo aún no nos hemos matado, hum.

—Sí. Y Sasori y tú también parecen amigos, pero eso no significa nada. Ustedes son una de esas excepciones raras y estúpidas que surgen de repente. Yo, (no te ofendas porque no es nada personal) carezco de un sentimiento de agrado hacia ti, mundano.

Deidara arqueo las cejas, pero no parecía ofendido. Sasori, en cambio se ofendió de la comparación de hablarles como si fueran bichos raros. Aunque, ¿en realidad no lo eran? Es decir, eran un humano y un Yokai que de alguna forma habían congeniado, se habían vuelto algo parecido a los amigos, y…Bueno, evitó que miraran su sonrojo al pensar que se habían besado. Además, no solo estaba el hecho de sus diferentes razas y las condiciones en que estaban siendo el nieto de Onoki y el que pretendía asesinarlo, sino que, Deidara le causaba a Sasori cosas de las que no podrían expresarse con palabras. Y ambos eran hombres. Bueno, puede que no hubiera suficientes palabras —nunca las habría, a su parecer— para expresar lo que sucedía entre ambos, pero, clasificarlos como "bichos raros de excepciones todavía más anormales", era algo que seguramente se podía acercar un poco.

—En realidad— añadió Hidan, encogiéndose de hombros—, cada quién su vida, pero yo no me veo ligando amistad o algo más con humanos, como lo hace Neji con esa chica… —hizo una pausa mientras entrecerraba los ojos y ponía la mano en el mentón, como si intentara dar con algo—. ¿Cómo es que se llama, Kakuzu? ¿_Trintran_? ¿_Denden?_

—Se llama Tenten, cerebro de pepita— contestó Kakuzu con una indiferencia más extraña, que indico a Sasori que era su forma de expresarse contra su aldea.

—¿Qué hay entre ellos, hum? — preguntó Deidara, con la voz repentinamente ronca. Sasori, se sintió igual de nervioso entonces.

—Ni los conoces— comentó Hidan, arqueando una ceja. El rubio se encogió de hombros, al final el albino se encogió de hombros—. No lo sé muy bien— contestó, al parecer, también harto del silencio en que se sumían los otros sino era él quien respondía a Deidara—. Neji es el sobrino de Hiashi, y está entre la guardia principal del palacio de Konoha. Se trata también de un geniecito creído que se ha ganado algunos favores por parte de Sarutobi, quien lo encuentra de lo más prometedor y por ahí dicen que no precisamente porque Hiashi sea uno de los personajes importantes de Konoha, sino por verdadero mérito— agregó con cinismo, y después de rascarse la sien continúo, con la completa atención de Deidara y Sasori (aunque éste último simulaba que le era más interesante la imagen cada vez más cercana de las casas)—. Y Tenten es la hija de una criada y un súbdito cualquiera que murió en un ataque de demonios Hoeru; Como Sarutobi le da las condolencias a la familia de los difuntos, se conocieron en el Palacio. Terminaron siendo amigos cuando Tenten dijo tomar el lugar de su padre en las tropas, Neji se burló descaradamente, y al final ella termino demostrándole una gran agilidad con las armas que hizo que la valorara. Se enamoraron— hizo un gesto de meterse el dedo a la boca para vomitar—. Asco, lo sé.

—No tiene nada de malo, hum— bufó Deidara, con el ceño fruncido. Hidan le palmeo el hombro.

—Así de niña te portas. En serio dudo que seas hombre.

Y entonces Deidara le pegó un puñetazo a Hidan, que lo tiró de costado. El albino alzó la mirada, y Sasori y Kakuzu volvieron su atención a ambos.

—Deja de decirme mujer, imbécil, hum— y siguió caminando, ignorando lo que le decía el otro.

Sasori sonrió, mientras que Kakuzu lanzó una carcajada.

—Buena esa— le dijo el moreno a Deidara—. Empiezas a caerme bien.

—Entonces golpeare más seguido a Hidan, hum— convino el menor, con una sonrisa.

Sasori abrió la boca para decir algo, cuando de pronto el viento rugió fuerte y hubo una sensación helada que pareció detener su corazón. Todos parecieron experimentar lo mismo, aunque ninguno lo atribuyo a la madre naturaleza. Hidan dejó nuevamente de blasfemar, y los cuatro se reunieron en un pequeño círculo que cubría todos los puntos. Miraron hacia todos lados, intentando dar con algún demonio; Las orejas del pelirrojo se alzaron, alertas.

No hubo más que silencio como respuesta a su defensa. Deidara empuñó la espada y la desenvaino en dirección al pequeño barranco que se formaba varios metros más allá, en la orilla a la que se habían encaminado. Ahí, la silueta de una mujer se proyecto entre la tierra, como una sombra que se despegara del suelo. Todos miraron en esa dirección, frunciendo el ceño.

La figura que se presentó ante ellos, le era completamente diferente a Sasori, incluso aunque sabía quién era. Porque ahí seguían los largos cabellos verdosos y los ojos desiguales. No obstante, la cara parecía habérsele rejuvenecido, y ahora, con el rostro liso y de belleza exquisita, le recordó un demonio Buruaisu.

—_Un sueño que parece salido desde el mismo Averno_— dijo la mujer, con una sonrisa de dientes derechos y resplandecientes. Sasori notó de inmediato la cita de lo que los había traído aquí—…D_onde las puertas que se abren a los muertos no vuelven a abrirse, a menos que alguien se presente y firme su nombre, en lugar del que yace al borde del abrazo mortal. _

—_Hoy para ti se escuchan cantos celestiales_— continúo Sasori, bajando la espada, mientras la mujer le veía—._"Dadme tu alma y toma la muerte como una mano amiga. Bebe la gota de vida, cierra los ojos y no te olvides…Que tu camino dominaste hasta el último instante, y por la persona amada dejaste que la luz o las sombras te cubrieran…"_

Kakuzu, Hidan y Deidara miraban la especie de dueto que formaban ambos mientras recitaban la última frase, a coro:

—_"…Yo te repito que no tengas miedo. El silencio no es lo que te espera, tampoco sombras ni caminos desiertos. Al abrir los ojos encontraras tu mayor anhelo: Una ventana para ver sus ojos brillar de nuevo"._

Y de nuevo todo se quedo callado. Deidara frunció el ceño, reconociendo poco a poco a la mujer que se había reído en aquella neblina. Pensó en Itachi cayendo sobre la tierra, con un demonio encima que le rasgaba la piel. Supo que Sasori pensaba en lo mismo, pero que por alguna razón se limitaba a mirar a la mujer, mientras ella se echaba el cabello para atrás en un acto más teatral que otra cosa.

—¿Cómo has estado, mi querido Yokai? —le preguntó, con una gran sonrisa—. ¿Por qué has venido aquí?

—Sasori…— murmuro Deidara, sin dejar de mirar a la mujer, que había arqueado las cejas.

—¿Qué hace él, precisamente él, aquí? — preguntó con una voz cantarina, parecida al de campanillas. Sasori miró por el rabillo del ojo a Deidara, que se había tensado. Por un momento, el pelirrojo temió que la mujer invocara a los demonios y separara a Deidara también de él. Porque, simplemente no lo soportaría.

—¿Por qué estás aquí? — le preguntó, con cautela. Ella se acercó un par de pasos, y los otros respondieron poniéndose tensos y apretando más sus armas. El aire continuaba siendo gélido y dificultaba la respiración. Sasori trató de imaginarse dentro de unas suaves cobijas, lleno de mantas, y a su lado…—. ¿Nos esperabas?

—De hecho, te esperaba a ti— dijo ella, haciendo a un lado la insistencia por saber sobre la presencia del rubio, aunque Sasori notó que seguía mirándolo de vez en cuando—. Tenemos que hablar a solas.

—No te ofendas, pero la última vez que lo hicimos, todo salió mal.

—Esta vez no será así, te lo prometo. Haré mi mayor esfuerzo por mantenerme a raya— soltó una risa melodiosa, para nada parecida a la de antes—. Pero tenemos que hablar, después de todo, no quiero ser una mala anfitriona.

—Anfi…— comenzó a decir Sasori y se quedó callado, con la palabra ahogada en la garganta—. Itachi menciono el pasaje porque tú se lo pediste, ¿cierto? Se lo ordenaste.

—¿Qué comes que adivinas?

Hidan se adelantó a ellos, estirando el brazo donde llevaba la guadaña hacia la mujer.

—¿Qué quieres? — le preguntó, de forma amenazante, mientras entrecerraba los ojos y arrugaba el ceño. La mujer apenas le prestó atención.

—Me conocen con muchos nombres, aunque no pienso decir el verdadero, claramente. Ni siquiera se me antoja decirte el falso— hizo un ademán con la mano para restarle importancia—. De todos modos, solo vengo a ofrecerles la medicina. Oh, la que todo lo cura.

—No te creo— soltó Sasori, tensándose de pies a cabeza—. Tú no la darías así nada más.

—Bien pensado— contestó la mujer y chasqueo los dedos.

Unas nubes blancas comenzaron a rodear a Kakuzu, Hidan y Deidara, apareciendo de la nada y envolviéndolos como un manto de nubes. Los tres ahogaron un grito, y Sasori sintió como se le iba el corazón a la garganta. Tres brillos celestiales se materializaron a través de la neblina. Demonios Buruaisu de nuevo. Sasori ya avanzaba para ayudarlos cuando de pronto, alguien le cogió la muñeca y lo retuvo, congelando todo su cuerpo en el momento, solo para ver como la niebla se disipaba y aparecían los demonios besando a los otros tres en la boca —obviamente, la sensación de asco, y coraje que se le presentó a Sasori cuando vio que alguien le robaba los labios de Deidara en ese momento le hizo capaz de retorcerse y librarse de la mano de la mujer. Blandió la espada hacia la cabeza del Buruaisu, y cuando ésta se hundió en su cabeza y lanzó un grito, soltó a Deidara y desapareció en un montón de cenizas. Sasori se giró hacia el rubio, que miraba aturdido la nada, con la mirada opaca. Sintió miedo.

A un lado, los Buruaisu que mantenían prisioneros a Kakuzu e Hidan los soltaron y ambos cayeron pesadamente al suelo, con los ojos abiertos e igual que los de Deidara, parecía que los hubieran empañado. Los demonios que quedaban miraban al rubio con ansías.

—¡Kakuzu, Hidan! — les llamó Sasori, antes de darse cuenta que otro Buruaisu se acercaba a Deidara, lo besaba un poco más y se separaba. El rubio se desplomó enseguida.

Sasori sintió un hueco en el estomago que le quitó el aire al ver la cara vacía de Deidara, los ojos abiertos en una mueca seria que nunca podría ser capaz de olvidar. El alma se le fue a los pies y ya casi se echa sobre el rubio para acunarlo como lo había hecho con Itachi, para decirse que es imposible que vuelva a pasar, que Deidara no despierte, que esta vez sea para siempre. Se dejo caer a su lado, mirándolo entre incrédulo y dolido.

—Por supuesto que no te daría nada gratis— continúo la mujer, como si nada—. Pero, creo que podrías haber entendido lo que quería decir— su voz había reclamado su total atención y su mirada fija.

Sasori la fulmino con los ojos, antes de pararse y correr hacia ella, tenía la espada (y aunque no la tuviera, entonces la habría estrangulado con las manos), pero entonces sintió que los pies se le enredaban y él caía al suelo. La espada salió a un par de metros volando. Él se giró a ver a los Buruaisu con una sonrisa maquiavélica en el rostro; uno tenía la cola en sus pies, el otro lo balanceaba de un lado a otro. Una parte de él se alivio al descubrir que los demonios no tenían sus acostumbradas púas de cristal. Había escuchado que podían ocultarlas, pero no entendía por qué lo harían ahora. Sasori se giro hacia la mujer de cabellos verdes y comenzó a intentar arrastrarse hacia ella. Fue entonces que el otro demonio se decidió a sujetar con la cola sus muñecas, atrayéndolas la una contra la otra. Seguidamente lo alzó, dejando sus brazos sobre la cabeza. Sasori era incapaz de moverse, pero no le importaba, porque el dolor punzante en su pecho había consumido la mayoría de su razón. La mujer se rascó la cabeza, con cierta impaciencia.

—Ay, no me mires así. Podría haberlos matado y no lo hice— le dijo, con sencillez.

—¿Y por qué no? — preguntó el Yokai, sintiendo alivio y al mismo tiempo coraje—. ¿Por qué has decidido molestarme?

La sonrisa de la mujer desapareció al instante y se acercó lentamente a él. Le puso una uña larga bajo la barbilla y le alzo la cabeza. Sasori no hizo nada para evitar ese contacto, y a pesar de que su cerebro gritaba por al menos apartar la cabeza de esa larga uña que perforaba un poco de su piel, su cuerpo no reaccionaba y se mantenía inmóvil. Los demonios Buruaisu soltaron algo parecido a risas. Sasori volvió a mirar aquel ojo negro entre los cabellos verdosos, un ojo que parecía examinarlo minuciosamente, y Sasori se sonrojo, como si hubiera sido descubierto en la escena de un crimen que no recordaba conscientemente de qué se trataba.

—Váyanse, no me hará nada— dijo a los demonios, y éstos, mientras soltaban gruñidos que parecían protesta se acercaron amenazantemente a la mujer. Ella ni siquiera los miró. Un segundo después, Sasori sintió como sus muñecas y tobillos se calentaban, iba a lanzar un grito ahogado cuando de pronto, los Buruaisu desaparecieron entre una explosión de chispas rojas. Sasori logro apoyar los pies en la tierra, sin perder demasiado el equilibrio (aunque se pregunto si por cosa suya o de la mujer que le sostenía aún con la uña) y bajar los brazos a los costados—. Mis demonios preferidos son los Buruaisu. Son los únicos capaces de volver algo hermoso a su víctima una vez muerta, y es una lástima que a veces se comporten tan tercos o desobedientes— continúo la peli verde, con aire ausente. Sasori hizo un esfuerzo por moverse, pero seguía sin ser capaz. Todo movimiento le pesaba, incluso respirar. Ella miró de nuevo su rostro, fijamente—. Me siento desilusionada— dijo ella, suspirando y a Sasori le sorprendió darse cuenta de que parecía verdad—. Creí que habrías entendido la advertencia, pero parece que no— hizo una pausa—. Aunque estás aquí, aunque sabes que no vivirás mucho más… Lo besaste. A ese pútrido humano.

El corazón se le disparó a Sasori y golpeó con tanta fuerza el pecho que lanzó un gemido ahogado. O quizá fuera porque la uña de esa mujer se clavó más en su piel, y cuando rompió contacto, él cayó al suelo, sin fuerzas ni aliento.

—Tú no darás tu vida a cambio de Itachi Uchiha. En realidad, nunca lo has contemplado, ¿cierto? — le incriminó. Sasori alzó la mirada.

—Eso no es verdad. Desde el principio, yo…

—No. Eso es mentira. Tú no eres capaz de comprender lo grande que es esto. Es demasiado para ti. O quizá no.

—Si me habla así no entiendo nada.

Ella se agachó, con una sonrisa piadosa en el rostro, y de pronto, Sasori sintió esa calma extraña que le hizo sucumbir la primera vez, que le negó irse de ahí. La mujer miró a Deidara, acariciando cada centímetro del cuerpo inerte del rubio, de una manera que le produjo pesar al de Suna.

—¿Puedes sentir, de alguna manera, cómo sería si, en este momento, la vida de Itachi terminara? — le preguntó ella, descaradamente. El pelirrojo trató de mantener una mueca impasible—. ¿Realmente no te importa que el mundo arda si te enamoras de la persona equivocada?

—Yo no estoy enamorado.

Ella pareció perder la calma y levantó la mano para darle una cachetada tan fuerte que lo tiro de costado, justo a un lado de Deidara. Él sintió miles de hormigas corriendo por su piel, donde la mejilla ardía y enrojecía —aunque también podía deberse a los rasguños en la piel—. Se abstuvo de decir cualquier cosa o hacer otro movimiento que no fuera observar a Deidara. Seguía respirando. Estaba bien.

—Ustedes han recorrido un largo camino para nada, entonces. _Sasori_— bajo esa voz, el nombre parecía un hechizo que le hizo apartar la mirada del rubio hacia ella—. No encontraras aquí ninguna gota de agua de vida. Eso jamás ha existido. El Uchiha morirá.

Hubo un momento en que a Sasori le pareció que esto tenía que ser, a toda costa, parte de un delirio. De una pesadilla. Abrió la boca para hablar pero ella le puso un dedo sobre la boca.

—Pero mírame a los ojos, y dime que lo habrías hecho. Que sabes que venías aquí no porque quisieras, ni porque tenías qué hacerlo…Dime la verdad que ocultas tras esos ojos que aparentan indiferencia, o que se giran una y otra vez hacia alguien a quien, definitivamente, no deberías amar…Dime que viniste aquí porque la idea de que Itachi pereciera te resulta insoportable. Sé que lo sentiste, ese momento de tortura, esa sensación de que mientras más muere él, lo estás haciendo tú también. ¿Sabes qué es? Oh, claro que sí, pero lo estás negando.

—No…— murmuro Sasori, a punto de suplicar. Estaba a un paso de echarse a llorar—. No es verdad.

—Si Itachi muere…— hizo una pausa dramática—. ¿Qué crees que se siente perder la mitad de un todo?

—¡_BASTA_! — gritó él, rechazando aquella caricia fría de ella con un manotazo, porque estaba cargada de una compasión falsa, de mentiras que parecían verdades…O verdades que deseaba fueran mentiras. Se acercó casi inconscientemente a Deidara. Deseo que esos tres estuvieran despiertos—. ¡Deje de decir que Itachi es…_eso_!

—¿Y si ahora muriera? ¿Qué dirás, qué sentirás, qué harás?

—Yo hice todo para salvarlo…— no sonaba tan convencido.

—¿Qué es todo?

Silencio. Sasori bajó la mirada, se sentía débil y frágil, como si cualquier cosa pudiera quebrarlo ahora mismo.

—No lo sé— respondió al fin. Ella lanzó una risa más parecida a la loca que antes había emitido, y al fin, metió la mano entre sus ropas y sacó un cuchillo. Sasori lo miró sin temor—. ¿Me matarás?

Ella le extendió el cuchillo a él, y Sasori lo miró confundido, como si no supiera para qué se usaba uno.

—Haré que Itachi sané— le prometió ella, con una sonrisa—. Pero tienes que hacer algo importante.

—¿Suicidarme?

La mujer rió con ganas. Parecía encontrarle todo al lado gracioso por la desgracia que sufría el menor.

—Claro que no, tonto— le dijo, sin dejar de sonreír—. Me tienes que hacer una promesa.

Él la miró con intensidad. Como si lo que menos hubiera esperado que le dijeran fuera eso, porque era ilógico que ese fuera el pago por la salud de Itachi. Algo traía entre manos esa mujer, la misma que había llevado a Itachi a retorcerse en su cama y gritar cosas que no tenían sentido.

Comprendió, que posiblemente Itachi nunca fue capaz de decirle esta pequeña pista, y que posiblemente, lo que buscaban no existía, era una leyenda, justo como le habían dicho todos.

—Fuiste tú quien habló por medio de Itachi. Querías que viniera aquí. ¿Para qué? — preguntó, repentinamente cansado. Tenía la espada a medio minuto de lanzar una estocada e intentar rajarle la garganta a la mujer, porque se había burlado de él.

—No. Necesito estar aquí para darte lo que has venido a buscar. En otro lado no podría— hizo una pausa y miró el cielo—. La medicina, tal y como tú la pensabas no es un objeto, directamente— lo observó de nuevo—. Es algo que me pertenece.

—¿Qué? — preguntó y sintió como algo atenazaba su garganta de forma extraña—. ¿Y me vas a dar la gota de vida? — Ella sonrió y alzó la mano, estirando un largo y blanquecino dedo índice, con el que hizo un movimiento negativo.

—Prométeme que harás lo que te pida, y entonces te daré la gota de vida— dijo ella.

—No prometeré nada mientras no sepa de qué se trata.

—¿No puedes dar un salto de fe?

—Prefiero pasar de arriesgarme— contestó con rapidez. La mujer asintió.

—Tu camino se ha desviado completamente de lo inicial, y yo lo sé. He visto muchas cosas a lo largo de mi vida, pero nunca algo igual. ¿Qué fue lo que torció el destino? En serio serías capaz de salvar el mundo, y a todos en él si pudieras cerrar los ojos y aceptar. Es que todo está mal. Lo sabes, una parte de ti lo sabe bien. Pero no quieres entender que es Itachi el que debe estar contigo.

Sasori enrojeció tanto como sus cabellos, parecía dispuesto a hablar, pero ella sujetó el cuchillo y lo devolvió hacia su propia mano. Entonces se hizo un fino corte en la palma —aunque ni siquiera mostró dolor alguno en el rostro—, y justo después de que la sangre negra comenzara a manar sacó un pequeño frasco no más grande que el meñique de Sasori. Ahí vertió una sola gota de sangre que escurrió despacio hasta el fondo. Después se llevó el frasco al rabillo del ojo, donde el pelirrojo notó, sorprendido, que se escapaba una lágrima cristalina, con un brillo casi celestial, como si dentro de ella estuviera encerrada la luna. Ésta recorrió su camino hasta el frasco y se combinó con la gota de sangre.

El pelirrojo observó atentamente —aunque no es como si le quedara otra opción— como ambas gotas parecían fusionarse, y volverse una extraña gota que comenzaba a flotar dentro. Ahí, parecía existir el negro con un blanco imposiblemente brillante. Sasori permaneció mirándole, aturdido.

—Ésta es la gota de vida, creada de mi sangre manchada de muerte y una lágrima que crea la vida— dijo ella mientras sonreía—. La razón por la que te he traído aquí es sencilla: Soy la creación que Lilith y Amaterasu hicieron emerger de las aguas de ésta aldea, un lugar sagrado. El único sitio capaz de proteger la conversión de mi sangre y mi lágrima; El lugar _pisado _por dos hermanas separadas por muerte y vida. Y yo, soy la estrella negra que deja atrás una luz blanca, el fuego de mil mundos. Protejo la vida, y encomiendo a los muertos. Pertenezco a la estirpe de los demonios, pero tengo corazón; Y te cambió la gota de vida que Itachi necesita para sobrevivir, si tú estás dispuesto de verdad a salvarlo, tienes que hacer algo por mí. Por el mundo que deseo cuidar de Lilith. Y no tendrás que darme tu alma, porque tú eres necesario aquí, en la Tierra…

Sasori sabía que era cierto lo que decía ella. Quería creerlo y al mismo tiempo no, porque significaría que amaba a Itachi, alguien que apenas había tratado de vez en cuando, al que le causaba sensaciones extrañas, pero nada iguales que…; Bajó la mirada. Si aceptaba lo que le decía ella…Deidara, tendría que olvidarse de él, porque era la persona equivocada.

_En algún rincón de tú corazón sabes que tu deseo se presentó al borde de su muerte. Ahora sabes cuál es tu anhelo más grande: Ver nuevamente sus ojos. _

—¿Qué tengo que prometer? — insistió Sasori, para nada dispuesto a cerrar el trato sin saber más. Frunció el ceño y sintió que la respiración le faltaba. Ella suspiró, como si hubiera agotado su paciencia. Al final, cuando lo miró se encogió de hombros, como diciendo "¿Y qué se le va a hacer?" antes de contestar:

—Que cuando llegue el momento— le tendió el cuchillo y el frasco en que había encerrado una gota que parecía elevarse, donde podía ver una cortina de agua con un cielo estrellado; Donde vio la veracidad de la promesa de que Itachi estaría bien. Y supo que aceptaría, cualquier cosa que le pidiera por ello—, matarás a Iwa no Deidara.

**TO BE CONTINUED.**

* * *

><p>¿Quién quiere matar a Mary luego de tan terrible capítulo? (nwnU). Realmente siento si no es lo que esperaban, aunque no podría hacer algo mejor con mi inspiración como ésta (xD).<p>

A ti, Vale chan, espero que te haya gustado mucho, hice un gran esfuerzo para ti (^.^); Bueno, gracias por leer, como siempre les pido que dejen review...Porque ahora sí no sé como cuánto me vaya a tardar en publicar cualquier cosa (xD), a menos que sus comentarios inspiren (¬w¬), porque no hay mejor cosa para un escritor, que ver que se ha valorado su trabajo —y porque ni siquiera sé qué será de mí ahora que debo tantas cosas y que no veo cómo terminar ninguna ( )—.

Me despido, y los estoy leyendo en los reviews. Matta ne, sempais (owo)/.

PD: ¡Por favor! No sé qué está sucediendo con las fans SasoDei —aunque en general, pareciera que sucede en todos lados (o_oU)—, pero tienen que... ¡Escribir historias antes de que el SasoDei se hunda en el olvido! No dejen que eso pasé (x0), es una pareja muy importante. ¡La más importante! —Aunque conmigo se compite mucho con el ItaSaso, al parecer (¬¬U), que está en las mismas ( )—. Por favor, Mary, sus sempais, dannas, ¡Jashin! se los pide. No dejen en el olvido escribir, o ayudar con sus comentarios a las escritoras, onegai (xo) *poniendose de rodillas*. Ya, bueno, se los dejo a su consciencia (xD).

PDD: ¡Mary los quiere, sempais! (x3)


	8. Sally s song

_Hola, sempais! Buenas noches, y bienvenidos sean a la continuación de "Akuma ga daisukidesu" (nwn). Bueno, en realidad, estoy al tanto que debo muchos fics y que, además, ésta sería una continuación seguida a la última, pero la verdad es que no logré resistirme (-w-). Además de que pareciera que no actualizo hace una ternidad (e.e), así que en teoría, no voy a sentirme tan culpable (xD). _

_Ésta continuación, y por mucho, supuso una especie de gran reto para mí, pues, entre lo que hice al despertar a Itachi, les voy avisando que contiene ItaSaso y luego la sola idea de tener que controlar mis manos, bueno, uf, sí que se hizo del rogar el maldito capítulo (u.ú#); Pero al final, creo que lo he logrado, de cierta manera y que he terminado por cogerle tantito cariño después de todo lo que me hizo pasar (=´3) -oh, gratos momentos con mis sempais Akatsukianos-. _

_Total, la misma advertencia de siempre: OoC en los personajes, ItaSaso (xDU) -no me maten, no hayo qué hacer con ésta cosa-, demasiado de la vieja bruja esa que me invente (e.e) -prometo empezar a centrarme en mis otros sempais Akatsukianos a partir de ahora, aunque vamos de acuerdo en que los importantes son éstos tres que me traen loca: Danna, sempai sama y sempai danna-._

_Ahm...Una petición: Tengan mucha paciencia con Mary, hizo su mejor intento con lo nula que me queda la inspiración, y por mucho que no lo parezca, me mantengo fiel al SasoDei -he descubierto que me gusta mucho más ésta pareja, pero eso no significa que la otra no me tiente (xD)-, así que, para compenzarlos, les dejo con mi inspiración luego de echarme como veinte doujinshis de USxUK -aparentemente, ya me gusto la pareja (._.U)- de hetalia. Para las que estén preguntandose "¿eso qué tiene que ver?", no se preocupen, Mary les reponde con mucho gusto (nwn): ¡Lemmon! Así es, mi intento de hacer un lemmon a toda consciencia y no bajo la dosis de gomitas y/o chocolate de calaveritas -o Abuelita-. Ni se imaginan la que me ha costado (-/-) -se veía tan fácil cuando me propuse a hacerlo-. _

_Ya, están advertidos, avisados y etc. Quien no lee los comentarios, es bajo su riesgo. "Bajo advertencia no hay engaño". _

_Ok, sin más que divagar -tomé café para sustituir mi comida inspirativa, y porque me tengo un sueño enorme luego del maldito examen de diagnostico-, les dejo el capítulo, esperando que lo disfruten._

* * *

><p><strong>8.<strong>

**((~*~SALLY'S SONG~*~))**

_"Lo peor está a la vuelta de la esquina, ¿Y si notará mis sentimientos por él y viera lo mucho que significa para mí? […] ¿Nunca vamos a estar juntos? No, creo que no. Eso nunca pasará, porque yo no soy la indicada" Amy Lee. _

**.**

**.**

Si se pudiera cerrar los ojos un momento y despertar en un mundo completamente nuevo, está claro que todos querríamos un sol naciente entre montañas, praderas llenas de pasto verde y árboles repletos de hojas que bailan con el viento, o un hermoso mar que jamás estaría tormentoso y destruyera la embarcación donde vamos montados. Antes, Sasori habría querido cualquier lugar así, donde hubiera vida y nada que le quitara los seres que más amaba. Siempre quiso que esos momentos quedaran congelados en algo más que su memoria, que pudieran repetirse esas sonrisas _verdaderas. _Aún querría desearlo. Querría que todo cambiara, que lo que ésta mujer que lo había llevado a la Aldea de la Cascada en ese instante no le estuviera diciendo que para su cometido, había realmente que sacrificar otra vida, pero no precisamente la suya, como en un principio había sido el pensamiento de su lógica; Se había asegurado de prometerse así mismo que haría todo por salvar a Itachi, y supo —en algún momento— que lo haría. No obstante, lo único que quería ahora, era no haber escuchado nunca esas palabras: "Te daré lo que sanará a Itachi, si matas a Iwa no Deidara".

Porque, ¿cómo podría elegir? El lazo único creado para que dos almas se encontraran y no pudieran separarse contra el amor que Deidara se había ganado por estar ahí, donde nadie más lo había acompañado y que además, parecía producir el mismo sentimiento de que, si faltaba, todo terminaría en un mundo ya podrido. En ese lugar, donde ya no le quedaba nada, pero que pareció brillar un momento junto con el oriundo de la Roca, cuando pensó que el maldito mundo siguiera marchitándose y mientras estuviera Deidara, él estaría bien…Y ahora, la historia volvía a repetirse, querían arrancarle lo único que le quedaba…, no, le estaban pidiendo que él mismo terminará todo lo que le importaba. Sin embargo, ¿era cierto? _Él tenía que estar con Itachi. _¿Y si matará a Deidara cortaría ese estúpido e infundado afecto y todo se montaría con el Uchiha, recobrando así el camino _indicado_, haciendo que Itachi sea lo único que vale la pena, al que querrá para siempre? ¿Contentaría eso a los Tres Hermanos, al descubrir que a pesar de todo, daría un —¿Cómo lo llamó esa mujer?— salto de fe? ¿Y si no era verdad? ¿Qué pasaba si después de matar a Deidara no importaría nada más, ni siquiera el amor que pudiera hacerle sentir el lazo único que lo ligaba con Itachi?

¿Quién había diseñado su vida para la desdicha, el despecho y la traición? Parecía ser su cometido, a donde iba morían todos a los que apreciaba, o lo traicionaban las personas a las que quería…Que él mismo pensara cosas como éstas. ¿Matar o no a Deidara porque le debe la vida a Itachi al prácticamente haberle arrojado a las llamas de una muerte horrible? ¿Dar un salto de fe y confiar en que el lazo único curara la herida que le dejaría la ausencia de Deidara o esperar a ver qué se sentía cuando al fin, Itachi diera el último suspiro? _"Y cuando muera uno, el otro también perecerá". _¿Tenía miedo de vivir sin Deidara, o morir junto a Itachi?

Jaló aire tan desesperadamente que pareció que había contenido la respiración durante una vida —aunque probablemente era cierto—, y volvió la mirada a la mujer que tenía delante; ¿Debía darle la vida a Itachi, o a Deidara? ¿Y si después de asesinar a Deidara y cumplir su promesa se suicidaba? ¿Qué pasaría con Itachi? ¿Él, también sentía…?

Bajó la mirada hacia el cuchillo y el frasco con aquella gota de vida. Comenzó a negar con la cabeza e intentó, aunque fuera, murmurar el rotundo no. ¿Estaba escogiendo entonces a Deidara?; Las palabras le salieron antes de poder frenarlas:

—Te doy mi vida. La mía a cambio de la de Itachi…No tocaré a Deidara.

La mujer se mantuvo quieta, pero Sasori notó la tensión en la mandíbula al apretarse, y también se percató un poco de aquella vieja que lo había amenazado antes, mientras le lanzaba al demonio, y que al final, resultaría como una advertencia de lo que se sentía realmente, perder a quien amabas. Pero el de Suna no podía amar a Itachi, no simplemente porque los Tres Hermanos lo querían así. Pensar siquiera en complacerlos, le ponía enfermo. En realidad, de tenerlos enfrente, les escupiría en la cara. Ellos tuvieron la culpa, no la tuvo Deidara por aparecer en aquel momento crucial. ¿Qué le tenían preparado antes de que todo saliera mal? ¿Que Itachi llegara y lo salvara de la herida que le había causado la espada de su antiguo mentor? ¿Que lo encontrara en camino de Iwa y mágicamente lo convenciera de abandonar la venganza? ¿Planeaban enviar a Akatsuki antes de que pasara nada contra Sandaime? ¿O tenían planeado que Itachi hiciera todo lo que Deidara hizo por él? ¡No tenían derecho a cobrar su incompetencia bajo su mano ahora que quería tanto al rubio!

Sí. Estaba escogiendo a Deidara, pero ofrecía su vida, por Itachi. Eso era a lo único que iban a llegar. No estaba dispuesto a más.

—Creo que no entiendes lo que está pasando —le dijo entre dientes la mujer, sin dejar de extender las dos manos con ambos objetos que parecían esperar a que el pelirrojo se animara a tomarlos—. Tienes que estar aquí, porque así como puedes destruir el mundo enamorándote de ese idiota —hizo un especial énfasis en las dos últimas palabras—, puedes salvarlo si admites lo que sientes por Itachi.

—¿Y si el mundo me importa una mierda? —respondió Sasori, frunciendo el ceño. La mujer arqueó una ceja.

—¿Tan egoísta eres?

Sasori tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo enorme para no cachetearla o escupirle. En vez de eso, apretó los puños y los lleno de aquella tierra que un día estuvo llena de agua, pero que ahora estaba muerta, como todo lo demás.

—Yo no soy un egoísta— murmuro, entre dientes también, podría jurar que su voz sonó quebrada durante un segundo. Después miró a la mujer con unos ojos encendidos de ira, y dolor—. ¡Fueron esos tres dioses estúpidos los que mandaron todo por el caño! —de alguna manera, fue capaz de ponerse de pie y mirar a la mujer, inclinada antes, mientras se ponía de pie con una elegancia extraña y casi fantasmal—. Ellos hicieron todo mal. Sino enviaron antes a ese Uchiha bastardo, ¿qué culpa tengo yo? ¿Por qué tendría que ser quien matara a Deidara? ¡Si tantas ganas tienen de que fallezca, que lo maten ellos!

Hubo un enorme silencio que cargó a Sasori con la sensación de que acababa de incitar a esa mujer a matar a Deidara, y por eso, ahora fue hacia el rubio y se puso entre él y ella, como si pudiera protegerlo de cualquier cosa. Si el rubio iba a morir, Sasori se iba de la mano con él. Tarde se percató de que no tenía la espada en la mano, y aunque por su mente cruzó vencer cualquier cosa —como dicen— con uñas y dientes, se agachó a recoger la que estaba a un lado de Deidara y apuntó a la mujer.

—Y entonces me voy con él —terminó de decir, con una firmeza que creía imposible. Cuando la mujer se irguió en toda su estatura, dejando caer los brazos a los costados, el Yokai pensó en Sandaime haciéndole lo mismo cuando era pequeño y cometía una falta o algo así—. Después de todo, Itachi también morirá. No estoy traicionando a nadie.

—Estás dándole la espalda al mundo.

—Y como parece que siempre me ha importado un comino— contestó Sasori con cinismo, y poniendo los ojos en blanco. Volvió a fijar sus orbes en la mujer, deseando lanzar, cualquier cosa que la exterminara—. Me he pasado la vida encerrado tras las habitaciones del palacio de Suna, donde podía ver las carencias y creer que me importaba ayudar a cambiar _algo. _Pero me di cuenta de que los humanos están podridos por dentro, y que los Yokai perdieron su camino. No me interesa salvar a nadie que haya dejado trazado por sí mismo la desgracia, o a los que les extiendes la mano y luego te das cuenta, de que volverá a robar, a matar, a traicionar. ¡Eso es lo que hace el mundo que quieres salvar! Pues, creo que tengo derecho a hacer lo mismo. _No quiero salvar a nadie, si tengo que matar a Deidara. _

—Itachi te está esperando. Su alma a un paso de la muerte, y piensa, que harás lo mismo que él hizo por ti —dijo ella, como si nada.

—Yo estoy dispuesto a hacer lo mismo por él— respondió Sasori, bajando un poco la espada—. Te estoy ofreciendo mi vida. Te doy, todo lo que fui, soy o seré, a cambio de él. ¿No te parece sufí-?

—No —le interrumpió ella con la voz convertida en una especie de rugido—. Es que no es suficiente. No voy a dejar vivo a ese niñato que solo podrá podrir más el mundo, por los dos que en vida podrían restaurarlo —contestó la mujer, y Sasori sintió una brisa fría. Estaba a punto de invocar demonios…La creación de Lilith y Amaterasu. No iba a poder matarla, ni a ella o a los demonios, pero si podía arrastrarse hasta Deidara y morir a su lado estaría…Bien. La mujer volvió a extenderle las manos, con el cuchillo y el frasco, respectivamente—. Yo sé que puedes hacerlo todo por Itachi. Sé que una parte de ti, grita porque lo hagas. ¿Por qué no lo admites? Deidara, no debió existir contigo como lo hace ahora.

—Pero lo hace —la cortó Sasori—. Existe, y lo…_quiero _—la última palabra la murmuro tan bajito, como si no deseara que nadie lo supiera, porque se sorprendía de haber empezado aquella última oración, y después, al darse cuenta de lo que hacía, bajo la voz. Luego, continúo, como diciendo "¿Qué más puede pasar?":—. Y nada de lo que digas va a cambiar eso.

La mujer frunció el ceño, y luego lo relajó. Sonrió de lado, bufando algo. El Yokai tuvo la sensación de que ella estaba a punto de matarlo. Pero levantó la mano y lo miró con aquellos ojos desiguales. Chasqueó los dedos, y entonces oyó lejanamente la espada al caer de sus manos y estrellarse contra la tierra, e imagino que levantaba una capa de humo. Una ráfaga enorme lo empujo al suelo, estrellándolo contra la tierra con una fuerza exagerada. Un momento después Sasori sintió que el aire se le iba, y se llevó una mano a la garganta.

Trató nuevamente de jalar aire, mientras que sus ojos se anegaban en lágrimas. Miró a la mujer, seguro de que ella lo estaba matando, porque podía sentir como el corazón se volvía más lento, y los miembros del cuerpo se le entumecían terriblemente. Le pareció que su cuerpo se retorcía en miles de espasmos que le quebraban cada hueso en su interior, y le dolía tanto que ni siquiera podía gritar. Una lágrima amenazaba con resbalar de su rostro, y cuando al fin perdió el control sobre ella, sintió como se derrochaban muchas más. No podía jalar aire para llorar, y parecía estarse ahogando. El pecho le ardía terriblemente, así como la garganta se le cerraba. Gimió un momento y en un intento de controlarse, se llevó las manos a los brazos y comenzó a frotárselos, sin darse cuenta de que se rasguñaba, dejando debajo de la capa de Akatsuki —que se desgarraba con las uñas ya afiladas—, un rastro de sangre de múltiples heridas.

Volvió a mirar a la mujer, y ésta parecía cubierta de piedras brillantes que se materializaban en una forma más alta que ella, algo transparente que tomaba una nitidez extraña y peculiar, como una cortina blanca contra la luz. Por un momento habría pensado que era neblina, pero ahí apareció Itachi, con los ojos cerrados, y parado en el aire, como un ahorcado; Sasori no estaba seguro, pero durante un segundo creyó que había gritado desgarradoramente. Volvió a llevar su mano entre el cuello y el pecho, donde le dolía tanto que seguramente, de haber tenido las fuerzas suficientes, se habría extirpado el corazón.

Prácticamente, se arrastró hacia donde la figura de Itachi se materializaba, y notó la palidez de su rostro, que pronto se dio cuenta de que se volvía transparente. No supo si había gemido o vuelto a gritar, porque sus orejas zumbaban y parecían distorsionar cualquier sonido existente; Quería dejarse caer en el suelo y no volver a levantarse. Cerrar los ojos y no volverlos a abrir. Pero no podía dejar de mirar al Uchiha. Muy a lo lejos, podía escuchar a Mikoto gritar, a Fugaku maldecirlo a él como si tuviera la culpa —aunque quizá la tenía—, a Tobi llorando, a Madara quedarse callado y mirar en silencio el cuerpo inerte de su sobrino; Y a Sasuke, al joven que mira a todos con ojos de adulto, y que antes de salir de Konoha, por un momento lo miró con esos ojos de niño que parecían hablar, diciendo "Por favor, promete que traerás la medicina que necesita mi hermano. Dime que va a estar bien", y lo imagino saliendo de la habitación sin poder siquiera sentirse lo suficientemente valiente como para enfrentar la escena, para llorar, gritar e intercalar sensaciones horribles con recuerdos que se rompían con la misma fragilidad que la vida.

Se preguntó si el cuerpo del Uchiha se consumía por la oscuridad y se convertía en un demonio. Porque, ahí estaba el verdadero. Lo entendía tan claramente que quebraba su mundo, que lo detenía en un momento que parecía intentar matarlo, pero que no lograba hacerlo perecer.

La mujer hizo ademán de acariciar la figura de Itachi con la daga que antes le había ofrecido, y Sasori, en alguna parte, sintió repulsión por esa especie de caricia robada, aunque pudo más el dolor que lo invitaba a dar arqueadas, en un intento de sacar ese malestar del estomago.

—¿Sabías que, cuando tienes el Lazo único con alguien, puedes sentir, cuando al fin ya no queda nada de esa persona? —preguntó la mujer, mientras hacía ademán de girar la cabeza de Itachi y mirarlo tan embelesada que cualquier diría que se había enamorado—. ¿Qué sientes _ahora_, mi joven Yokai?

Sasori no logró sacar las palabras, y de hecho, estaba seguro de que solamente había logrado sollozar con más fuerza.

—No te escucho —dijo ella, volteándose con una mirada maquiavélica en el rostro. La belleza contorsionada con el placer de ver sufrir a los demás—. Dilo más fuerte.

Hasta ese momento, el Yokai se dio cuenta de que formaba palabras con los labios, aunque no sabía exactamente qué decía. Aún podía escuchar los sollozos ahogados, y sentir las ardientes lágrimas. No podía apenas separar los ojos de Itachi mientras hablaba, subiendo un poco el tono de voz:

—No. Por favor —se quedo callado, pidiéndole a su mente que dejara de procesar órdenes a su boca para que siguiera hablando—. No puede estar muerto.

—Oh, lo está —dijo ella, lanzando una carcajada, que por tanto dolor, Sasori ni se molestó en sentir la ira que se removía detrás de todo—. Pero puedo devolverlo. Su alma, claro. Puedo regresarlo a su cuerpo, y solo necesitarás la gota de vida para purificarlo nuevamente. Volverá a la vida.

Sasori intercalaba la mirada entre la mujer, Itachi, y después con Deidara. El rubio, que se mantenía inconsciente, tirado en el suelo con los cabellos dorados sobre el rostro, tan ajeno a todo que podía parecer que su cara mostraba paz. ¿Por qué antes los Buruaisu no pudieron sumirlo en ilusiones? El Yokai supo, que era porque a Deidara no podían quedarle demasiados sueños hermosos, demasiada vida que proteger, como si se hubiera rendido desde hace mucho tiempo. Y él, temblando en el suelo, pensaba en lo que los Buruaisu hicieron que viera, ese momento en que Deidara le sonreía, o cuando Itachi le estiraba la mano. Ahora, su memoria retorcía los recuerdos de esa ilusión y volvía a Itachi un alma que pedía ayuda, que le gritaba que…

Pero quería tanto a Deidara, era un afecto que iba contra el destino. Era _verdadero. _No porque los hermanos lo pusieran en su camino. Solo por ser…Deidara; El rubio lo había salvado de una manera diferente a como lo había hecho Itachi, a como lo habría hecho cualquiera. No quería seguir debatiendo, sabía a quién debía escoger, pero no podía simplemente fingir que todo estaría bien entonces. El dolor le atenazaba todo el cuerpo, y se dio cuenta de que a pesar de todo, las palabras seguirían fluyendo fréneticamente mientras volvía la mirada a Itachi y la mujer. ¿Eso se sentía al morir o era peor porque seguía ahí?

—Te doy…Mi vida, por favor. Toma mi alma.

—No.

—¡Por favor! ¡No puedo hacerlo!

—Entonces, al final, ¿de qué me servirás? —preguntó la mujer, sin tacto—. No cambiaré tu alma por la de Itachi, porque entonces será él quien se postrara como tú —entonces hizo una pausa, como si acabara de recordarse de algo importante—. Sabes que él también lo niega, ¿verdad? Pero no lo hace porque tiene a otro contra quién hacer competir su ya definido Lazo Único. Lo hace porque nota como ves a ese mocoso, y cree, muy ingenuamente, que se está equivocando contigo. Quiere que lo salves, pero no se atreve a decírtelo, y ahora jamás te lo dirá. ¿Sabes por qué? Porque tú estás escogiendo a otro que no es él, alguien que no te corresponde. ¡Lo abandonaste!

—¡Mi vida por la de Itachi! —parecía que no podría gritar otra cosa—. ¡No me obligues a decir…!

—¡Dilo! Es la única manera de salvarlo. Yo no soy flexible. Ahora él está muerto, ¿qué se siente?

Como si él estuviera muriendo también, y peor aún; La mujer se apartó de Itachi y se volvió completamente hacia él.

—Puedo devolverlo, pero promételo. Déjate de rodeos. Lo quieres, ¿verdad? No importa qué te haga sentir Deidara, créeme que no es lo mismo. No se le acerca —Sasori no estaba seguro, pero no podía pensar con ese dolor apabullante taladrándole el pecho—. Itachi también pide ayuda sin usar su voz. Está sufriendo.

—Está muerto —musitó Sasori, bajando la mirada e incapaz de creer que pudiera haber dicho eso.

—Por tu debilidad— contestó ella, con descaro. Y, como si eso realmente se pudiera, atrajo el alma de Itachi a los pies de Sasori, como si lo recostara. Los cabellos del moreno se elevaban hacia el cielo, y el pelirrojo se dijo que así se vería una persona debajo del agua, con la cabellera vuelta hacia todos lados y ondeándose lentamente. Justo después, pensó que sería así como se vería una persona que murió ahogada y reprimió un gemido que pareció complacer a la mujer antes de que añadiera:—. Ahora, que está aquí, ni siquiera tendrías el derecho de verlo. Pero, quiero que le digas que lo sientes. Que lamentas escoger a Deidara.

Sasori no había apartado la mirada de Itachi ni un segundo. A esa figura medio transparente que estaba recostada en el aire, pero que simulaba que estaba en la tierra, como si estuviera dormido simplemente. Ojalá fuera posible algo así. ¿Era su alma? Sí, lo sabía. No comprendía por qué, pero claro que lo sabía. Tan claro como que no podía decirle al Uchiha que lo sentía.

—¿Por qué solo quieres que yo maté a Deidara? ¿Por qué no lo haces tú? —preguntó, mirando a la mujer. Ella se inclino, casi a punto de darle un beso y luego echó un vistazo rápido al rubio antes de volver su atención a él.

—Porque así era el destino. Tú tenías que matar a Deidara, en el camino que trazaron los Hermanos. Porque ibas a odiarlo.

—¿Por qué iba a hacer eso?

La mujer se quedo callada, justo después, miró sus manos, que todavía ceñían la daga y el frasco.

—No te interesa, en realidad —no lo había dicho como si lo privara de una explicación. Era, de hecho, una verdad irrefutable—. Solo quieres ganar tiempo, darte una excusa antes de aceptar.

—¿Quién te dijo que voy a hacer tal cosa? —murmuro Sasori, con la voz quebrada y estrangulada. La mujer volvió a verlo, y el Yokai sintió como si lo hubiesen golpeado.

—Porque me has preguntado qué iba a hacer Deidara para que lo odiarás.

Sasori se quedo durante largos instantes sin habla, solo observando a la mujer. Después, ella se irguió un poco y suspiro, al parecer cansada, aunque todo era teatral. El pelirrojo quería que sus palabras fueran una mentira, algo exagerado, como en una obra. Pero no era así, y la cosa era que…

—Tengo trabajo que hacer, entonces —comentó la mujer luego de varios minutos—. Sino encomiendo el alma de Itachi ahora, vagara en la nada para siempre. Se hizo lo que se pudo para salvar _todo. _

Cuando ella se puso de pie con una elegancia sin igual, Sasori sintió otro hueco enorme en el estomago. Parecía comprender al fin que no volvería a ver a Itachi. Solo quería que sus ojos brillaran de nuevo. Y estiró la mano y sujetó la muñeca de la mujer, aquella mano donde tenía la daga. Ella no tembló, apenas y le prestó atención.

—¿No me matarás? —le preguntó Sasori, como si con eso quisiera darse una última oportunidad de cambiar el destino de Itachi, sin arriesgar el del rubio.

—No. Quiero que veas la catástrofe que librarás gracias a tu imprudencia y rebeldía. Quiero que vivas con este dolor— contestó ella, señalando con la cabeza a Itachi, y luego, con cierta repulsión observar a Deidara, como si estuviera viendo algo desagradable—. Porque, al final, no puedo ocultar mi naturaleza demoniaca, la que disputa mi control y quiere ver arder el mundo en llamas. A ti en la desesperación más grande —hizo una pausa y lanzo una carcajada que le helo la sangre al Yokai—. No es nada personal.

De pronto, el alma de Itachi se elevó, como si efectivamente, una cuerda invisible atada al cuello lo moviera igual que un muñeco de trapo, así, a los deseos de esa mujer. Ella hizo ademán de soltarse del agarre del Yokai, pero él no se lo permitió. Ella le miró con el ceño fruncido y Sasori tomó aire y lo soltó pesadamente, con la sensación de que le pesaba incluso hacer ese simple gesto de cansancio.

—Lo haré— esas dos palabras sonaron firmes, aunque todavía Sasori no lograba ubicar la parte que deseaba que se callara. Tan solo miraba la figura de Itachi, que parecía desaparecer—. Pero devuélvelo. Hazlo y lo mataré. Lo prometo. Mataré a Deidara.

Nada más decir esas palabras, la mujer sonrió, como si estuviera a punto de promover a un alumno con el que hizo trabajos extras para verlo triunfar. Sasori ni siquiera se digno a sentirse avergonzado. Ella se inclinó hacia delante, y el Yokai le soltó la mano.

—Bien dicho, joven Yokai— le dijo, y seguidamente le tomó la mano con que la había sujetado y le alzo con la daga la cabeza, inclinándosela hacia atrás. Sasori trago saliva y se estremeció, mientras ella recorría con el frío acero su cuello, hasta la base de éste mismo—. Quítate la capa —aunque algo confundido, el Yokai hizo lo que ella ordenaba. Comenzó a quitarse con cuidado la capa, y cuando apenas la bajaba de los hombros ella le mando detenerse con un gesto de la cabeza. Luego le apunto el filo contra la clavícula—. ¿Prometes, Akasuna no Sasori, que a cambio de salvar la vida de Itachi, matarás a Deidara no Iwa, cuando llegue el momento y que, además, estarás ahí para el Uchiha, como lo que el mundo necesita?

_Lo que el mundo necesita. Lo que el mundo quiere. Lo que el mundo espera. _Realmente quería decir que no, que era impensable. Abrió la boca, y se dispuso a hablar, pero, ¿qué decir ahora que la respuesta estaba echada en su mirada, e incluso en el corazón?

—Lo prometo —dijo, con apenas un hilo de voz. Justo en el momento, sintió que la mujer le hacía varios cortes, trazando lo que parecía ser una estrella de cinco puntas, un trazo perfecto que pareció iluminarse de un color verdoso antes de extinguir su brillo y volverse simplemente una marca negra, como un tatuaje. Sasori miro a la mujer—. Ahora prométame usted, que Itachi estará bien. Que, en verdad se salvará— la mujer arqueo una ceja, como si acabara de pensar en lo mismo, y le entregó la daga al pelirrojo.

—Hazme prometer, y luego dibújame algo que, pertenezca a ti. Un símbolo. Será un trato que ninguno podrá deshacer, o morirá. En mi caso, me destruiré, claro.

Sasori ignoro el hecho de que posiblemente lo engañaba en ese aspecto, pero seguía sin apartar la mirada de Itachi, aunque por un momento la desvió hacia Deidara —sintiéndose entonces mucho peor que antes—. Fijo la vista en el hombro descubierto de la mujer, que lo invitaba a terminar con todo. Apretó el mango de la daga y respiro profundamente.

—¿Jura que Itachi estará bien, que ahora mismo le devolverá su alma, me dará la gota de vida, y cuando se la dé, se curará? —no se le ocurría algo más que decir.

—Lo juro— prometió ella, con una sonrisa. Mientras, Sasori cerró los ojos y dibujo en su hombro, la silueta de un escorpión. Éste brillo con un color carmín antes de volverse un tatuaje, justo como el que ella le había marcado.

Sasori retrajo los brazos, aferrando la daga. Y ella chasqueo los dedos, haciendo desaparecer el alma de Itachi. Pasaron unos segundos, hasta que por fin, el pelirrojo sintió que todo su dolor menguaba, desaparecía, sustituido solo por la aprensión de la culpa, como antes. Aunque ahora no sabría decir si era por Itachi o Deidara.

—Y ahora, joven Yokai —le dijo con una sonrisa la mujer, mientras volvía a tomar su mano y depositaba el frasco con su lágrima y sangre combinada—. Ahora sí has hecho todo por Itachi, por el mundo, y por ti.

Y desapareció como una sombra a la que Sasori había terminado de conjurar. Se marchó con una sonrisa, satisfecha por la promesa que, en alguna parte, destruía a Sasori. Él permaneció mirando la nada durante lo que parecieron horas, sin dejar de aferrar el frasco y la daga contra las manos, deseando desaparecer justo en ese momento, como lo había hecho aquella mujer.

**0*0*0**

Desde que tenía memoria, al estar solo, recordaba. Dejaba que la mente jugara con el pasado que creía alegre, y lograba, de alguna manera, que las tristezas de su presente menguaran, en las del futuro ni siquiera pensaba. Creía, muy en el fondo, que todos hacían lo mismo, que se refugiaban de las cosas que les sucedían rememorando palabras o momentos que los hicieron felices, y, aunque en ese entonces podía ser dificil hacer todo eso, ahora resultaba todavía más trágico saber que ya no tenía nada con qué contar; Sasori había destruido todo en lo que creyó una vez, y en realidad, le entristecía aún más pensar que no podría tener nunca el tiempo suficiente para compartir algo con Deidara.

No sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba mirando aquel cuchillo que tenía en la mano, ni el frasco que sostenía con la otra. Ambos objetos parecían tan lejanos a su persona, y de tal manera, que varias veces pareció dispuesto a arrojar uno de los dos —o ambos, ya que estaba en eso—, pero entonces pensaba en aquella sensación apabullante de saber que Itachi estaba muerto y desechaba la idea. Varias veces se preguntó si lo estaba haciendo por el moreno, o por él, para no sentir aquello. Igual, la única respuesta que obtenía era su propio silencio.

Cerró los ojos, y por primera vez desde que recordara, intentó pensar en Sandaime.

_Parecía que se había quedado suspendido en el aire, balanceándose de cabeza como si se tratara de un péndulo. "Tic-Tac", hace un reloj silencioso. Por supuesto, al abrir los ojos no estaba ni mucho menos colgado de los pies sobre algún edificio, tampoco estaba en su casa. Los montones de arena se levantaban sobre su pequeño cuerpo, el de un niño de apenas ocho años, que se cubría las orejas de gato que asomaban sobre su cabeza, intentando ahogar el sonido cortante del viento, que bailaba y lo torturaba con su caricia fría. "Tic-Tac. Tic-Tac. Tic…" _

_Levanta la mirada, para encontrarse de cara contra la noche. No sabía por qué había llegado hasta ahí, sus piernas se habían movido solas; Trató de abrir la boca y pronunciar cualquier cosa, pero sus labios parecían sellados con un pegamento demasiado resistente y que hacía que al tragar, la saliva le supiera amarga. _

_Se sentía más solo que nunca, y por eso se puso a recordar la sonrisa de su madre, ella poniéndose en los cabellos broches que parecían mariposas. Recordó a su padre cargándolo y haciéndole girar. Pensó en Chiyo, que le preparaba unos deliciosos platillos con solo un tomate algo rancio y una pequeña pasta con un pan todavía más duro. Y se preguntó, ¿qué hacía aquí? ¿Por qué se había quedado tan solo? ¿Dónde estaban todos los que un día le sonrieron? ¿Por qué lo habían abandonado, como si no fuera nada?_

_"Tic-tac. Tic-tac". Las manecillas iban al lado contrario, y Sasori deseó que fuera así realmente, que el tiempo volviera un momento, para disfrutar de las noches en que no podía dormir y se paraba, descalzo y de puntillas, al cuarto de sus padres, para despertarlos al hacer crujir aquella puerta vieja que nunca podía quedarse en silencio, y preguntarles si se podía acostar a su lado, mientras ambos asentían y le hacían un espacio en medio. Trató de hacer el tiempo regresar a la calidez de esa cama, mientras frotaba la mejilla contra las sábanas y las colchas, como un gato antes de dormirse. _

_Pero estaba solo, y las pesadillas que acosaban todavía sus sueños lo hacían despertar y darse cuenta de que nunca más podría andar a hurtadillas hasta el cuarto de sus padres, para acostarse y dormir plácidamente. Para reconocer la realidad, y notar que su cuarto había cambiado completamente, que era amplio y proyectaba sombras extrañas, que tenía una ventana enorme que daba al mismo desierto de siempre, pero que por alguna razón, era diferente; Era darse cuenta, al mirar hacia las sábanas que lo cubrían, que no eran las mismas que lo habían cobijado antes, o mirar la gran y desconocida puerta por donde entraba la tenue luz de las velas, titilante y amenazando con apagarse. Saber que no era una pesadilla, a menos que hubiera empezado a vivirla, cuando al amanecer y durante todo el día, vagaba de un lado a otro, sin nada qué hacer, sin importarle comer, y temiendo dormir, porque todo —desde las altas molduras que sostenían los techos, hasta los largos pasillos tapizados de un rojo vino que se perdía entre cuadros de gente que no conocía—, era distinto. El mundo ya no existía como tal, la poca felicidad que había tenido y que antaño le parecía suficiente, se había terminado también. _

_Su único refugio era ir a donde antes había vivido, tocar la madera de los muebles donde antes estaban las ropas de sus padres o su abuela y observar los cuartos que ya no guardaban ningún calor dentro de ellos; Soñar con el hogar que había perdido, con la patética ilusión de traerlo de vuelta. _

_Esa noche no lo había soportado, porque, a pesar de llevar así toda la semana, apenas se daba cuenta, como si se le hubiera encendido la chispa que prendió fuego a su tortura y que se había expendido por su cerebro hasta hacerle entender, que ya no le quedaba nada, y que hace apenas cinco días, habían cavado un agujero en la arena donde dejaron caer el cuerpo de Chiyo, envuelto en una sábana, sin que él pudiera ver su rostro una vez más mientras le dejaban caer la arena encima; Era poco común que se enterrara a los muertos, pero Sandaime creía que, ya que jamás habían encontrado a sus padres, sería un lindo gesto el hecho de que un día, si bien le placía al pelirrojo, podía ir a visitar a la anciana en el antiguo panteón de Suna. Pidió a un par de hombres, o se los ordenó —en realidad, el dato jamás fue conocido por el Yokai—, que cavaran la tumba e hizo una pequeña reunión de la comunidad que había conocido a la anciana para que les hicieran compañía. Ninguno lloró, ni siquiera Sasori, y solo se mantuvieron viendo como el hoyo poco a poco fue desapareciendo. Una pequeña lápida con una inscripción fue colocada respectivamente en el lugar, aunque Sasori no lograría recordar en un futuro lo que había escrito, pues fueron contadas las veces en que pasó cerca del lugar. _

_Sin embargo pasaron al menos tres años para que olvidara lo que tenía la lápida. Sin embargo, antes de que se cumplieran esos años, lo tenía muy presente: "En la muerte, nunca se escuchará el silencio de las personas amadas con quien te reencuentras y los vivos que dejaste atrás, esperarán por seguir un camino de luz, para reunirse con los demás". Sasori tenía miedo de seguir ese camino, porque si en la vida solo podía esperar oscuridad, ¿qué hacía pensar a los demás que una vez que cerrabas eternamente los ojos, podías encontrar algo además de sombras? Siendo sinceros, nunca lo comprendería. Y además, estaba esa palabra… ¿_Esperarán?_ ¿De verdad todos esperaban ese camino, o no les quedaba más opción? _

_Y ahora que sabía lo incierto del destino, de la gran soledad en que se había visto sometido, Sasori solo quería ahogar todos los sonidos, y borrar todas las imágenes. Al ver que aún si no escuchaba el sonido del viento, o veía el desierto extendiéndose enfrente, lo que realmente quería borrar no desaparecía, se abrazó a sí mismo, bajando la cabeza y tratando de llorar. Evitando algo que, de entrada, no podía hacer. Estaba completamente seco. _

_La realidad siempre iba a ser la misma, incluso si se ahogaba en lágrimas, y, siendo sinceros, ¿no venía mejor que guardara todo el líquido que pudiera y no desperdiciarlo en cosas banales? Sin embargo, se mantuvo acurrucado, lejos del palacio, y cerca de su antigua casa. Nadie estaba afuera, el frío era demasiado atroz para eso. Nadie levantaría una sola mano en dirección suya, porque estaba solo, y porque si quería morir nadie se lo iba a impedir. _

_Los dientes comenzaron a castañearle, hasta que de pronto, sintió un abrigo sobre su espalda y los temblores empezaron a menguar. Había abiertos los ojos de par en par, pero durante esos segundos en que dejaban de castañearle los dientes, no se digno a mirar. _

_—Los árboles de Cerezo, o Sakura, siempre fueron de los que más me gustó escuchar —dijo una voz afable detrás, y él se giró a ver, para encontrarse con Sandaime, sonriéndole—. En Suna jamás han existido muchas variedades de vegetación, pero, los he visto en pinturas de los escritos de lugares como Konoha. ¿Sabes? Ahí parece un buen lugar para vivir. _

_Sasori sintió como si se le erizara la piel. El Kage siempre se había comportado bien con él, y hay que añadir que no solo hasta que Chiyo murió empezaron a mantener contacto, pero, donde antes le parecía agradable, ahora emitía un gruñido que indicaba la irritación de lo que su figura y lo que su constante compañía significaba. No obstante, y a pesar de la hostilidad marcada en el Yokai desde que había pasado a vivir al palacio —pues fue entonces que le arrebataron a la última persona que le quedaba y que se podría permitir añadir, no trató demasiado bien por la mentira en que lo sumió cuando no quiso decirle que sus padres habían muerto—, Sandaime nunca se había mostrado ofendido, sino que al contrario, intentaba hacerle hablar, porque, tómese nota, él no había dicho ninguna palabra desde el deceso de Chiyo. _

_—Creí que estarías en tu casa, o en donde tu abuela. Me he llevado un buen susto de no encontrarte ahí —continúo Sandaime, con amabilidad. Sus cabellos negros revoloteaban alrededor de su cabeza, aunque éste no parecía hacer cuenta del frío, aún cuando era su abrigo el que le había puesto, y ahora se hallaba simplemente cubierto por su camisa de seda, muy delgada, seguramente—. Y hace mucho frío. Al menos deberías traer puesto algo encima. _

_Como respuesta, Sasori se arranco el abrigo que antes le había pasado por encima el mayor y lo dejo caer a la arena. Sandaime se limitó a arquear un momento las cejas. No hizo ademán de volver a insistir en lo último, pero tampoco se fue, como había sido la intención del Yokai —quien comenzaba a arrepentirse, pues luego de sentir el calor de la prenda, despojarse de ella le causaba más frío que antes—. El mayor levantó la mirada al cielo. _

_—Algunos creen que cuando morimos, no hay nada —comentó, con sencillez—. Otros dicen que reencarnamos en algún animal, según cómo nos hayamos portado en la vida. He escuchado también lo del Paraíso, y el Infierno —hizo una pausa—. Y también algunas opiniones sobre que nos convertimos en estrellas. Y, siendo sinceros, creo que me gusta la idea de las estrellas. _

_El pelirrojo le dirigió una mirada encolerizada. Deseaba decirle que se largara, pero no podía. Sentado como estaba, y pequeño como era, Sandaime se veía gigantesco. Mientras el viento jugaba con sus cabellos parecía una especie de príncipe mártir de los que hablaban algunas historias que su madre le contaba antes de dormir. _

_—Podríamos ver entonces, desde el Cielo, una nueva era, porque ellas son eternas. Y no es que aspire a la inmortalidad, pero me gustaría hacer en vida algo que, significara, que el mundo se salvara. Quiero (y sí, sé que soy demasiado iluso al pensarlo siquiera), dejar algo con lo que la vida se pueda mantener. Y si muero, desearía volverme una estrella, para ver si lo que lleve a cabo, hará que todo vuelva a renacer, que todo esté bien. Que valga la pena haber muerto, porque dejé algo que los demás pudieran usar para restablecer el equilibrio. Quiero pensar, que si logró eso, pueda convertirme en una estrella, y entonces, ver lo que logré— el discurso de Sandaime atrajo la atención del Yokai, aunque no quería admitir que sus palabras lo habían hecho reflexionar un poco sobre la vida y la muerte, la relación entre ambas por lo que hiciste en la primera. No se digno a decir nada, y además, no parecía que el mayor hubiera terminado de hablar. No se equivoco, segundos después, Sandaime siguió hablando, con la voz y mirada taciturnas, perdidas en algún lugar que Sasori no podía ver—. Sin embargo, en caso de no poder dejar, mi grano de arena— el comentario pareció causarle gracia, porque sonrió y soltó una especie de resoplido que iba encaminado a una risa—, preferiría ser nada, porque no ayudé a que mi sueño de un mundo diferente, se hiciera realidad —se detuvo un momento a pensar, como si acabara de recordar que no estaba solo, y luego giró a ver a Sasori—. ¿Tú tienes un sueño para cumplir, Akasuna kun?_

_Sasori se sentía irritado, pero negó con la cabeza sin ningún gesto brusco. Sandaime repitió el gesto, pero con una sonrisa en los labios._

_—Deberías de tener uno, Sasori. Porque, ¿qué es la vida sin metas o sueños? ¿De qué trata la vida si no tienes amor que dar y que te den? —preguntó, con un tono de sabiondo. Sasori frunció el ceño. _

_—¿Y de qué me sirve darle a los demás amor, si terminarán arrebatándomelo? —su voz había sonado extremadamente ronca, al ser, la primera vez en días que se dignaba a decir algo. Sandaime, por un lado parecía complacido, y por otro, decepcionado de la respuesta del menor._

_—Un Yokai tan pequeño no tiene por qué pensar así. _

_—Tengo razones de sobra —comentó Sasori, sonrojándose momentáneamente al pensar que Sandaime le había arrancado de su voto silencioso, poco a poco, su voz recobrara claridad—. Quiero estar solo. _

_Sandaime lanzó una pequeña risa._

_—Tú no quieres estar solo, Sasori —le dijo, con total seguridad. Algo que, en realidad, molestó más a Sasori._

_—¿Y a usted qué le hace pensar eso?_

_Silencio. El Kage se agachó a recoger su abrigo y volvió a pasárselo por la espalda._

_—Porque para estar solo, no se necesita alejarse de todos. Una vez que la soledad se apodera de tu corazón, no hace falta que busques un lugar donde no venga nadie. Además, has buscado los recuerdos de tus padres, o de Chiyo. Los extrañas mucho, y es comprensible —hizo una pausa, mientras Sasori le miraba con el ceño fruncido—. No voy a mentirte y a decirte que yo puedo sustituirlos, pero puedes contar con que haré todo lo posible para que no te rindas, y te des cuenta de que tú mundo, seguirá el curso que decidas marcarle. No quiero que te rindas, Sasori, porque sé que estás hecho de algo más. Y escúchame bien, que no se te olvide que Chiyo te dejo a mi cargo, y estoy seguro de que no fue para _esto _—le señalo completo—. Ella debió de saber que yo no te dejaría caer así nada más, seguro que pensaba que tú vas a lograr algo, si te lo propones. Ahora, te ayudaré. Y no importa cuánto reniegues de mi presencia. Tú, pequeño Sasori, serás mi grano de arena para el mundo. _

Y volvió a abrir los ojos. El desierto se fue desvaneciendo de sus recuerdos, se fue disolviendo como si fueran cenizas que el viento va llevándose poco a poco y durante lo que le parecieron horas eternas, volvió a quedarse mirando un punto en la nada, a través del cielo.

Sandaime lo había llamado, _su grano de arena_, y en ese entonces, Sasori había detectado tanta intensidad en sus palabras, que había terminado creyendo que el Kage podía, de verdad, darle muestras de afecto en ese caso. Claro que nunca pensó que fuera realmente necesario llamarlo de tal manera, y un par de semanas antes, no hacía más que aborrecer esas palabras, porque le había mentido. Le dijo que él…

El sonido de una gota chocando con agua lo alertó, y miró de un lado a otro con tanto frenesí que incluso se mareo. No pasó mucho antes de que lograra calmarse un poco, al principio, con una extraña sensación en la boca del estomago, y ya después, se relajó. Volteó a ver a los Akatsuki y Deidara. ¿Cómo puede alguien sentir que el mundo se terminará una vez que el destino te golpea con dos caminos y te obliga a escoger? Sasori no podía —literalmente, nadie se lo iba a permitir jamás—, arrepentirse por haber optado de salvar a Itachi. Ni siquiera estaba seguro si se sentía como tal; No, hasta que veía a Deidara.

El nudo que atenazó su garganta tuvo un efecto tan fuerte que creía que se desvanecería. El dolor que tuvo dentro, fue casi tan horrible como cuando vio aparecer a Itachi enfrente, pero éste era peor. Porque nadie le ofrecería una salida, no ahora que las palabras estaban echadas.

Apartó la mirada, con los ojos cristalizados por las lágrimas que deseaban salir, pero que se mantenían dentro, torturándole y haciendo arder los ojos.

Dicen, que las peores lágrimas son aquellas que no pueden salir, porque guardas tu dolor, y Sasori pensó que era posible que siempre fuera a esconder su corazón. Sí, de acuerdo, quizá realmente tenía ese Lazo Único con Itachi, pero lo que sentía por Deidara…, ninguna mano divina había intervenido en ese sentimiento, nunca nadie escribió que fueran a cruzarse; Y eso era lo que le dolía. No podían quitarle lo único cierto, lo único que su corazón había decidido realmente. Siempre le habían impuesto las cosas. ¿Y podría olvidar a Deidara, para estar con Itachi? ¿El Uchiha le perdonaría éstos sentimientos que traicionaban el destino, ese amor que se había consolidado sin querer cuando solo _debería _existir Itachi?

Su mano temblaba cuando, sin apartar la mirada del trío inconsciente que antes lo acompañaba, la estiró en dirección al rubio.

—Lo siento —murmuro, al viento que comenzó a correr con la fuerza de una ventisca—. Lo lamento, Deidara…

**0*0*0**

A Deidara le costó horrores volver a abrir los ojos, e inmediatamente lo hizo sintió varios escalofríos recorrerle la espalda. Como antes, apenas podía recordar un poco sobre lo que había pasado, aunque sin duda, estaba completamente seguro de que se había aparecido aquella mujer de largos cabellos verdes y los ojos de bicolor. Su presencia era algo extraño y muy dificil olvidar, y aunque diferente en cuanto edad, él sabía que se trataba de ella, tanto así, que incluso se sorprendía por el hecho de seguir vivo.

Miró de un lado a otro antes de reconocer que ya no estaba en el mismo lugar de antes. Para empezar, estaba techado, y yacía en una especie de catre que resultó infinitamente más cómodo que la tierra. Frunció el ceño y se sentó erguido. No distinguía entre la oscuridad nada además de bultos que posiblemente fueran muebles. No recordaba haberse quedado en alguna casa, y se sintió avergonzado de solo pensar que estaba retrasando la marcha. Aunque, al mirar a ambos lados se le deshizo la congoja. Flanqueándolo como lo hacían aquellos dos molestos guardaespaldas que lo seguían a todas partes cuando a su abuelo todavía le interesaba su protección, estaban acostados Hidan y Kakuzu, a quienes más que nada, los reconoció porque el segundo era demasiado alto, y el primero estaba roncando. Se talló los ojos y se deshizo de aquel pesar mientras se quitaba de encima unas sábanas cálidas. Y entonces se dio cuenta —incluso a pesar de toda la oscuridad que le cubría—, que Sasori no estaba ahí. Repentinamente se sintió con la capacidad de correr, si con eso encontraba al pelirrojo y se aseguraba que estaba bien.

Con cuidado se puso de pie y camino hacia la puerta, donde entraba un poco más de luz. Estaba algo mareado y tuvo que sostenerse de los pies de la cama donde estaba Hidan mientras trastabillaba y casi se daba de bruces contra el suelo. Miró hacia atrás pensando que quizá habría despertado a los otros, pero éstos continuaban tan perdidos en los brazos de Morfeo como hace un par de segundos antes de que tropezara.

Salió de la pequeña casa, empujando la puerta —y maldiciendo cuando ésta crujió bajo su peso— y miró hacia la oscuridad de la noche. Estaban a penas a unos siete o diez metros de distancia de la antigua orilla, y observó, con terror, como en ninguna parte parecía estar Sasori, como si los hubiera abandonado en aquel solitario y lúgubre sitio; En cuanto se dio cuenta de ese pequeño detalle, a Deidara se le hizo un vuelco en el estomago y giró la cabeza en todas las direcciones. Se acercó a la orilla, con el corazón latiéndole con fuerza, y estaba a punto de hacer un megáfono con las manos y llamar al pelirrojo, cuando de pronto, reparo en la sombra de alguien sentado a un par de metros, que se mantenía de espaldas a la elevación de la orilla. Saber que quien estaba enfrente era Sasori, y que estaba bien, le produjo cierto alivio. ¿Dónde estaba la mujer? ¿Qué había pasado una vez que los Buruaisu volvieron a apoderarse de ellos y cayeron pesadamente sobre el suelo? Con pasos silenciosos se acercó al Yokai, que ni siquiera se movía. No parecía tampoco haber advertido su presencia, y por alguna razón, aquello le causaba malestar al rubio.

—Sasori —lo llamó, sin que el otro pareciera interesado en responder a su llamado—. Sasori, ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué paso, hum?

El pelirrojo lanzó una especie de suspiro, aunque en realidad parecía más bien un gemido de sobresalto. No se volteó a verlo, y aquello hizo disparar en el interior de Deidara una alarma. ¿Qué es lo que le estaba intentando advertir? ¿Qué peligro podía haber? Notó el temblor en su mano.

—Tienes que descansar— murmuro Sasori, con un hilillo de voz. A Deidara le pareció que se oía tan vulnerable que sintió ganas de abrazarlo, sin embargo, no lo hizo—. Debes ir a dormir, mocoso.

—Pero…

—Hazlo ahora —fuera el tono tan contundente de voz, o que todavía no lo miraba, Deidara se sintió todo menos ofendido. Pareciera entonces, que se trataba de un desconocido quien le pedía que se fuera. Nuevamente lo instaba a alejarse—. En cuanto los otros dos despierten yo, te despertaré y nos iremos.

—¿Irnos? —repitió el rubio con las cejas arqueadas—. Sasori— le volvió a llamar, y se arrodilló a un lado, sin embargo, apenas notó esto, el pelirrojo giró la mirada hacia el otro lado. Deidara sintió que el alma se le iba a los pies, pero, por el retazo de agonía que creyó atrapar en la expresión del Yokai, decidió pasar por alto la grosería que el de Suna estaba dedicándole, evadiendo su mirada—. ¿Qué pasó con esa mujer, con la que invocó antes los demonios, hum? ¿Lo hizo ahora también? ¿Te lastimó, hum?

—No —contestó Sasori, aunque en realidad, a Deidara le pareció que intentaba ocultar algo, y que en esa última palabra, en realidad quería decir que "sí". Abrió la boca para comentarlo, cuando el Yokai se le adelantó: —. No me hizo…nada —Sasori no pareció consciente de que se llevaba la mano a la altura del hombro—. Me ofreció la medicina —soltó una especie de risa ahogada, y bajó la mirada—. Ella es la creación de Lilith y Amaterasu, la estrella negra que deja detrás de sí la luz blanca, el fuego de mil mundos. Dice que quiere proteger el mundo, de Lilith y sus demonios, pero ella, en sí, es uno —apretó los puños y fue entonces que Deidara notó que aferraba un frasco y el mango de un cuchillo. Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta, y alzó la mirada hacia el pelirrojo, que yacía como alguien desdichado al que no le queda más que perder—. Me dio la medicina. Podremos, curar a Itachi.

—Sasori —volvió a llamarlo, con cautela—. Sasori, no deberíamos confiar en ella. Quizá nos engaña. Si puede invocar demonios…

—Pertenece a esa estirpe, pero tiene corazón. Quiere salvar al mundo.

—¿Eso te dijo, hum? —preguntó, frunciendo el ceño. Sasori volvió a apretar más los puños, sus dedos se ceñían con tanta fuerza que los nudillos quedaron completamente blancos. Su cabello rojo le caía sobre el rostro y le cubría los ojos, ocultándoselos a Deidara—. Deja ese cuchillo, por favor.

El pelirrojo lo apretó hasta hacer que le temblara la mano, pero justo después lo soltó. Luego, le extendió la otra mano y le ofreció el frasquito. El oriundo de Iwa se le quedó mirando a la pequeña gota que se elevaba como una voluta entre las paredes de aquel frasco; Era pequeña y brillante, como un halo blanco que dejaba detrás de sí un rastro de humo, o más lazos de colores. Se le quedo mirando, pensando, quién sabe por qué, en un cometa.

—Llévatelo, por favor. Lo quiero lejos de mí —dijo Sasori, sin mirarlo a los ojos. Deidara, que volcó su atención a él, encontró que sus ojos estaban ligeramente rojos, y su rostro, un tanto húmedo. Parecía pálido, pero al mismo tiempo, quedaba en sus mejillas el rastro de alguien que se ha frotado la cara muchas veces en indeterminado tiempo—. Mocoso, tómalo.

Deidara extendió las manos e inmediatamente Sasori dejó caer el frasco. El rubio se extrañó de sentirlo tan cálido, aunque justo después su espasmo por tal asunto sin importancia se menguo, al pensar, que el Yokai lo había aferrado como si se tratara de su propia vida. De hecho…

—¿Por qué no lo quieres llevar tú? —preguntó, sin poder frenar su lengua—. ¿Qué te pidió que le dieras a cambio, hum?

Al ver como Sasori sumía la panza y se tensaba, supo que eso era lo que sucedía. A cambio de la medicina, la mujer le había pedido que le diera algo. Un intercambio. Un trueque. _Quid pro Quo. _Y por alguna razón, Deidara temió por la vida de Sasori.

Antes, cuando había estado bajo la influencia de la pastilla, el pelirrojo parecía haberse despedido. ¿Era eso? ¿Tenía que cambiar una vida por otra?; La sola idea de perder al Yokai, de no volverlo a ver nunca más por el resto de su vida, hacía que Deidara pensara que no podría valer cualquier promesa de un mundo mejor, ni siquiera podía pensar que Itachi se lo merecía. En realidad, de ser así, Deidara estaba dispuesto a ser quien intercambiara el alma para salvar al Uchiha. Por su culpa, Sasori estaba en esa situación, y no era su obligación responder ante la posible influencia que tenía el rubio por haberlos traído aquí; Resultaba injusto que Sasori se sacrificara.

El pelirrojo se volteó a ver a Deidara, con una especie de anhelo en la mirada que rara vez el rubio creyó capaz de encontrar un lugar en el impasible rostro de Sasori; La mueca tan pasional que tenía el pelirrojo le producía una sensación de miedo e inquietud. Fue como si por un momento, Sasori quisiera decirle algo que no podía, que no era capaz de expresar con palabras, ni con señales. Un secreto del que Deidara estaba seguro, jamás podría enterarse de qué se trataba. Lo sobrecogió el hecho de que realmente, el pelirrojo intentaba hallar las palabras, sin éxito para explicarle lo que parecía atormentarlo.

Una fuerte y fría brisa corrió a través de sus cabellos, arrancándoles las palabras de los labios a ambos. Sasori estiró la mano y le acarició el rostro del menor, con una ansiedad terrible, ira y frustración contenida tras sus ojos.

—Deidara… —murmuró él, con la voz ronca—. Dije que estaría siempre para protegerte. Pero no puedo —el rubio tuvo que contener las ganas de echarse a abrazarlo, de besarlo nuevamente, para pedirle una y otra vez que se quedara ahí, que no lo abandonara. Váyase a saber por qué no podía hablar—. Lo siento tanto. Lamento no poder…Desearía no haberte fallado.

El rubio parpadeó, y luego sonrió, tratando ingenuamente de reconfortar al mayor. Llevó una de sus manos a donde descansaba la de Sasori sobre su rostro. Podría decirle muchas cosas, porque además, había mucho que quería contarle. Cerró los ojos y se apretó un poco más contra la palma de Sasori, atrayendo al mismo tiempo su mano, para que el pelirrojo no pudiera apartarse. De momento, el rubio quería creer que ese mismo momento se quedaría suspendido en el tiempo, y que para ellos, jamás correrían las agujas del reloj, en ningún sentido, sin ningún tic-tac.

—¿Fallarme? —preguntó, mientras volvía a abrir los ojos. Acercó su cuerpo hasta que sus rodillas chocaron con una del pelirrojo—. ¿Por qué habrías de fallarme, hum? —abrió los ojos y lo miró, con una sonrisa tímida, mientras que la expresión de tristeza del mayor solo se hizo más palpable—. Te has quedado a mi lado, y no tenías la necesidad de hacerlo. Eso me hace feliz. Es lo único que me hace feliz, hum.

—No sigas —le interrumpió Sasori, apartando la mano. Deidara le miró, entre sorprendido y herido, asustado también, por el tono quebrado de la voz del pelirrojo—. En serio. Es que —comenzó a decir, cerrando los ojos y ladeando la cabeza mientras la agachaba, como si buscara en el suelo algo completamente fascinante—, ya no puedo.

—¿Qué es lo que ya no puedes, hum? ¿Por qué dices eso?

—Porque es cierto —respondió, molesto. Luego, volvió a mirar a Deidara—. Tú eres, el único… —miro hacia todos lados, evitando siempre posar los ojos en el rubio—. Es que, no ves lo que soy realmente. Confías y crees en mí y yo… Y quisiera poder, encontrar solo…Si hubiera una manera de hacer que las cosas cambiaran…Daría lo que fuera por no fallarte— Deidara parpadeó confundido, ahí estaba el mismo Yokai que había salvado antes, tartamudeando. ¿Era en serio?—. Lo que fuera, por saber que en serio soy capaz de protegerte contra todo, de no hacerte ningún daño. Pero lo voy a hacer. Soy terrible, un egoísta— hizo una pausa y miró nuevamente al rubio, que lo observaba sin comprender muy bien nada, sosteniendo entre sus manos la razón por la que iba a morir—. ¿Sabes? El día que me encontraste en el sendero, me parece tan lejano, como si no fuese a mí a quien le sucedió. Pero, recuerdo la canción que tocabas en tu violín. Creí que era producto de mi imaginación, pero ahí estabas tú cuando desperté. Y pensé que, durante un segundo creí que no podía ser real la visión que tenía delante de mí: Un cálido sol y un cielo azul, despejado, sin una sola nube —volvió a quedarse callado, observando como el rubio se sonrojaba completamente—. ¿Yo te importo, Deidara?

—Claro que sí, hum —contestó con rapidez el rubio, con la voz ronca y el corazón desbocado, deseando acercarse a Sasori lo suficiente como para que su aliento se volviera la respiración del Yokai. Nunca había deseado tanto algo como en ese momento, al imaginar que besaba a Sasori.

—Ojalá y pudiera hacer que me odiaras —soltó el pelirrojo, y parecía realmente decepcionado—. Ojalá y pudiera odiarte.

—¿Por qué dices eso, hum? —preguntó Deidara, parpadeando rápidamente, sintiéndose horrible por lo que el mayor acababa de decirle—. ¿Quieres odiarme?

—Todo sería más fácil.

Silencio. ¿Exactamente por qué siempre era así? Deidara no comprendía por qué Sasori terminaba arruinando todo. Pero por supuesto que era cierto lo que el pelirrojo acababa de decir. Todo sería más fácil si ambos se odiaran, pero no lo hacían. Por lo menos para Deidara, el sentimiento que tenía dentro cada vez que Sasori se acercaba era algo completamente nuevo, algo indescriptible del que no podría encontrar nunca las palabras suficientes para dárselo a entender a él mismo.

—¿Si me odiarás en vez de qué, hum? —preguntó, con el ceño fruncido y la voz ronca.

—En vez de sentirte como lo único real en mi vida —contestó Sasori, mirándolo entre irritado y cansado. Por un momento, a Deidara se le escapó el aire de los pulmones—. En vez de quererte hasta que me duele.

Deidara lanzó una exclamación ahogada, mientras su corazón le golpeó tan fuerte en el pecho que le causo otro gemido adolorido, porque era incapaz de creer lo que le estaba diciendo el Yokai, con el rostro contorsionado por el miedo de lo verdaderas que se escuchaban todas y cada una de esas palabras. Y ahora, ¿por qué no se acercaba y lo besaba? El pelirrojo simplemente se quedo estático, como si temiera la respuesta del menor, o esperando por ver qué decía, aunque, eso bien podía resultar estúpido e innecesario, ¿es que aún no se daba cuenta de sus sentimientos?

Cualquier cosa en la que pudo haber estado pensando Deidara se ahogó mientras Sasori alzaba las manos y le acariciaba nuevamente el rostro, cada lugar que sus dedos recorrían, trazando un camino imaginario, comenzaba a arder en el de Iwa. Un roce tan delicado, como si el pelirrojo temiera romperlo si aplicaba demasiada fuerza, cuando el que parecía que en cualquier momento se quebraría era el Yokai. Y pensar que si Sasori se tomaba las cosas con esa profunda mirada que parecía querer decir muchas cosas, pero que las palabras no le venían y simplemente se quedaba en silencio, solamente le hacían anhelar y desesperar más por su cercanía. Le producían un nudo y resequedad en la garganta.

Al final, esa tortura en la que Sasori los había sometido a ambos parecía a punto de terminar. El de Suna se fue acercando poco a poco, y Deidara notó la punta de la nariz del otro alcanzando su piel, haciendo que el aliento de ambos se convirtiera en la respiración del otro. Pensó, durante un instante, que quería ser él quien rompiera esos pocos milímetros que los separaban, pero parecía que entre ambos se había formado un bloque enorme que impedía que se acercaran más, y el rubio descubrió que temía a esa cercanía dolorosa que eran incapaces de acortar.

Ya había cerrado los ojos, y estaba esperando que Sasori dijese o hiciese algo que terminara con aquel suplicio. Deseaba finalizar con ese momento detenido que le dolía, más que gustarle.

—Deidara, por favor, ódiame —fue lo único que Sasori logro murmurar, sin seguir acortando la distancia. El rubio abrió los ojos lentamente y lo observó con tristeza.

—¿Por qué quieres que te odie, hum? —preguntó con la voz ronca, y la respiración ligeramente acelerada.

—_Necesito _que lo hagas —susurró Sasori, frunciendo un poco el ceño—. Porque eres el único que me hace feliz. Y no merezco sentirme así.

Deidara no soporto la tristeza con que Sasori emitía sus palabras, y en un acto reflejo, se empujo hacia delante y chocó los labios con los del Yokai. Éstos se encontraban igual de cálidos que la primera vez, y aunque tenían el sabor salado de lágrimas no le interesó. Siguió compartiendo la caricia que antes el mismo pelirrojo había interrumpido, siguió besándole con la misma sensación de necesidad que tenía Sasori, pues aunque no lo dijera, el rubio sabía que lo necesitaba justo en ese momento. Durante un segundo le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y lo atrajo hacia su cuerpo. Cuando una voz en su cabeza le recordó que Kakuzu e Hidan podían despertar en cualquier momento, le gritó mentalmente que se callara, que dejara que el tiempo volviera a detenerse, sin preocupaciones, sin nada que estuviera mal.

Sasori, luego de unos segundos, por fin lo sujetó por la nuca y lo pegó más a sus labios. Sus bocas pedían silenciosamente unirse más y más, hasta robarle el otro el aire, hasta desfallecer en un intento por conocer al otro de una manera que no lo lograrían hablando, porque solo podrían conseguirlo con una fugaz mirada, y con un beso, con uno igual a éste, donde pudieran delatar la necesidad que tenían de estar cerca el uno del otro. El rubio ahogó un gemido mientras Sasori le mordía el labio inferior, y entonces todos los sonidos, además del feroz latido de su corazón y la voz del pelirrojo susurrando su nombre sobre sus oídos se extinguieron. Volvían a existir solo ellos dos.

No obstante, pese a que Sasori parecía deseoso de entregarse más al beso, todavía actuaba de la manera en que alguien adicto al dulce se castigaría mirando un pastel enorme detrás de un cristal que no era capaz de atravesar. Todavía la manera en que terminó pasando una de las manos hasta su cuello, seguir con el hombro para ir a detenerse en la cintura del rubio, era temblorosa, y daba la sensación de ser una caricia prohibida. Algo que, Deidara no tenía claro, porque, de ser por él, en ese mismo momento quería que Sasori pegara su cuerpo con el suyo e hiciera sentirle el contacto de piel contra piel. Deidara quería que lo tocara, que le acariciara por todas partes. Hacer lo mismo con él.

Por eso comenzó a recostarse en el suelo, sin soltar el cuello de Sasori, haciendo que cuando topara espalda contra la tierra, el peso del pelirrojo sobre su cuerpo fuera más que tangible. Deseaba abrir las piernas y rodearle la cintura con ellas, pero algo le hizo contenerse: Sasori, que tenía las piernas abiertas, apoyadas a un lado de las de Deidara, que se unían entre ellas cuando deseaban separarse. El Yokai no hacía ningún ademán en llegar más lejos, y solo se inclinaba para saborear el beso.

Aunque Deidara no quisiera admitirlo, sus pulmones empezaron a suplicar por aire, y cuando hizo ademán de separarse un segundo de Sasori para coger una bocanada del mismo, el pelirrojo se apretó más. Deidara bajó las manos hasta sus brazos e intentó mantenerlo ahí, lo suficientemente sujeto como para que de lograr coger aire, pudiera volver a atraerlo hacia sí cuando lo deseara, que el momento que estuviesen separados fuera minimo.

Lanzó un gemido cuando todo comenzó a dar vueltas, y regañó a sus pulmones por no dejarle disfrutar de ese momento. Abrió un poco los ojos, y notó que Sasori mantenía cerrados los suyos, con el ceño fruncido y una linda arruguita formándose entre las cejas, con el sonrojo demasiado notable gracias a la blanca piel. Quiso sonreír al pensar en lo aliviado que se sentía por saber que Sasori todavía parecía anhelar la cercanía de ambos, juntándose como lo harían dos seres que se querían mucho, en palabras de Sasori, que se querían hasta que les dolía; Y en resumen, que se amaban.

Por un momento, al fin Deidara recordó que tenía aferrado en una mano el frasquito con la gota de Vida, y separó la mano de la nuca de Sasori para apartarla, dejarla un poco lejos, porque era recordatorio de que en algún instante tendrían que parar.

—Sasori —pronunció Deidara, una vez que el Yokai se olvido de sus labios y comenzó a besarle el cuello—. Hay…Hay algo mal en lo que tú ves de ti mismo, hum —dijo antes de ahogar otro gemido cuando surgió esa extraña oleada de placer al sentir que Sasori le pasaba la lengua por el cuello—. Sa…Sasori. Tienes que parar… —el resto de la frase se quedo ahogada en la ronquera de su voz, una vez que se dio cuenta de que comenzaba a perder el raciocinio. El pelirrojo se tensó y dejó de besarle, (algo que por supuesto, molestó un poco a Deidara).

—Lo siento. No estaba pensando —Deidara se alzó para besarlo y callarlo. Fueron un par de segundos, antes de separarse de nuevo. Ambos se miraban, aunque los ojos de Sasori parecían volver a destellar de dolor, en vez de pasión—. Deidara, yo… —las palabras se ahogaron en el instante, como si alguien le hubiera puesto un corcho sobre la boca e impidiera que continuará hablando, incluso aunque parecía arder en ganas por hablar, pero, ¿cómo iniciar?—. Quisiera haber podido darle la espalda al mundo por ti. Estaba dispuesto a dársela, pero, Itachi…

Deidara frunció el ceño, de pronto, no le interesaba que él hubiese dejado de besarle. En su cara, con aquella mueca tan entristecida, podía ver escritas palabras que no iba a conocer jamás. Hizo un intento de sonrisa pare reconfortarle, pero falló por mucho.

—Yo nunca te pediría que le dieras la espalda al mundo, hum —le dijo, con un susurro. Sasori frunció el ceño.

—Je —rió Sasori, amargamente. Deidara parpadeo, confundido—. Creo que eso me hace merecedor de todo lo malo que exista en el mundo—dijo, y antes de que el rubio dijera algo, atajo:—. Yo te lo habría pedido —lo miró con intensidad—. Deidara, yo te obligaría a darle la espalda al mundo. Querría que lo hicieras, por mí, aunque yo no pudiera hacerlo por ti. Por eso, es que no merezco siquiera decirte lo que siento.

Deidara entreabrió la boca, y entonces Sasori le acarició la mejilla con la yema de los dedos. Miles de sensaciones se desencadenaron al sentir esa caricia. Nuevamente, un pequeño contacto que encendía cada poro de su piel y le ponía de los nervios de una manera agradable, pero temía por las palabras del pelirrojo.

—Creía ya haber aprendido —volvió a murmurar Sasori, tocándole la frente con la suya—, que el mundo siempre espera que escondamos los sentimientos. Que eso es lo único que puede hacerle bien a cualquiera.

—Dices que los escondamos, pero pareciera que lo que realmente quieres decir, es que el mundo espera que los tengamos para que nos lastimen, hum.

—¿No de eso se trata todo? —preguntó Sasori, con cinismo—. Habla de tu amor, empieza a creer que todo es perfecto, para que al final rompan tu corazón y te des cuenta de que nada es maravilloso, incluso aunque el inicio sea hermoso.

—No. Sasori, no se trata de eso, hum —le dijo el rubio, poniendo los ojos en blanco, aunque el tono de voz del Yokai no era de broma—. Es que, lo estás viendo mal. A veces, uno tiene que arriesgarse y buscar, y si no encontraste lo que querías, puedes dar media vuelta y seguir buscando. Puedes caer de rodillas, de sentón, de espaldas, pecho tierra...Y estará bien, mientras no te rindas y te pongas de pie una y otra vez, hasta el final, hum.

—Y entonces, dar un salto de fe —concluyó Sasori, mirando hacia otro lugar. Deidara asintió—. ¿Y si ese salto de fe nos separara? —volvió la atención a Deidara, para ver su expresión, o al menos, así lo supuso el rubio—. ¿Y si no darle la espalda al mundo significa perderte?

—Bueno…— dijo Deidara, de pronto sintiendo que su corazón se hacía un muñón inservible—. Solo te pediría que me recordaras, hum.

Sasori hizo una mueca dolorida y se alejó de Deidara, sentándose a un lado. El rubio se sentó casi inmediatamente, apretando con fuerza el puño que se ceñía al frasquito con la gota de vida. Poco le faltó para romperlo por los nervios, pero logró controlarse.

—Yo querría ser capaz de mandar al mundo a la mierda —susurró Sasori, aún con la voz ronca y mirando el cielo—. Pero la cosa, es que no es fácil. ¿Tú lo harías?

—Sasori, a veces se deben hacer cosas que uno no quiere —contestó, mirando al Yokai, con miedo—. Pero siempre podemos decidir, hum.

—¿Y si decidieras que no puedes estar conmigo?

Deidara abrió la boca, y luego la cerró. ¿Por qué estaban hablando de cosas tan horribles? No lo sabía, pero pensó que quizá…

—No sé qué haría si tuviera que…

—Fíjate bien en la pregunta —lo interrumpió Sasori, entre dientes—. No te estoy preguntando qué decidirías, sino qué pasaría una vez que lo has decidido.

—Solo… —el ritmo de la conversación no le gustaba para nada—, creo que sería firme en mi decisión, y esperaría encontrar mi lugar a dónde sea que decidí marchar —sonrió amargamente—. Pero, si te soy sincero, me es dificil imaginar una razón lo suficientemente fuerte. Sé que no me alejaría de ti a menos que fuera lo que tú quisieras.

Sasori agachó la cabeza, sin aliento. Deidara no había dicho que lo haría por cuenta propia, sino porque él se lo pidiera.

Y temió las palabras que estaba a punto de decir, porque incluso aunque su cerebro apenas las había procesado, éstas terminarían por distanciarlos. Quizá, y si tenía suerte, podía hacer que Deidara lo odiara.

—Deidara. Eso… —su frase se vio interrumpida por un largo y agudo grito que los hizo girar en esa dirección. Hidan estaba parado en la orilla, con la guadaña empuñada, y mirando de un lado a otro.

—¡Maldito Buruaisu! —gritó, histérico. Su respiración era acelerada, y cuando reparo en los otros dos frunció el ceño—. ¿Pero qué…? ¿Dónde están esos malditos demonios?

—Se fueron —el rastro de dolor en la voz de Sasori, había desapareció, y Deidara se dio cuenta al instante—. O más bien, los eliminaron.

—¿Quién? —preguntó Kakuzu, a quien, se sorprendieron de descubrir, ya sentado al borde de la orilla, y era tan moreno que incluso se confundía con la tierra, como si fuera un camuflaje. El rubio pensó lo mismo que Sasori: "¿Desde cuándo está _ese _ahí?" —. ¿Por qué? —suspiro, y se sobó las sienes.

—Se los diré de vuelta… —respondió Sasori, bajando la mirada mientras se ponía de pie.

—¿De vuelta? —casi gritó Hidan, sorprendido—. ¿Cómo está eso, colorín?

—Tengo la medicina. Me la dio esa mujer —contestó, y se puso de pie—. Deidara la lleva.

Ambos Akatsuki se giraron a ver al rubio, que sonrojándose, levantó el frasquito y se los enseño a los otros.

—Mierda —dijo Hidan, frunciendo el ceño y acercándose para ver más de cerca el frasco, arqueando las cejas—. Con que esa cosa sí existe.

Kakuzu miró a Sasori, con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

—Decía… —murmuro, y frunció el ceño—. Creí que había que cambiar algo por ella.

El pelirrojo ya avanzaba y los instó a pararse con las prisas que parecía llevarse —aunque los Akatsuki parecían algo mareados no dijeron nada—.

—Me hice cargo de todo. Al final, no tuve que cambiar mi alma…, y debería alegrarme, ¿no es así? —fue lo único que se digno a contestar mientras se enfilaban en dirección al árbol gigante que conducía a los túneles. Si bien les iba, llegarían otra vez a Konoha un par de horas después del mediodía.

**0*0*0**

Puede que Deidara nunca entendería a Sasori, porque simplemente, el Yokai no estaba hecho para ser un libro abierto. Sin embargo, estaba claro que aquel silencio no era para nada lo que había esperado de una reacción del Akasuna al saber que tendría la medicina que lograría aliviar su culpa con Itachi. Pero su andar era tan lento, que Hidan había empezado a blasfemar en su contra, diciendo que a ese paso, mejor estarían dormidos. Para el rubio, el semblante del Yokai era tan melancólico que incluso le dolía. De repente se le ocurrió que Sasori podría querer hacer todo el tiempo posible para llegar a Konoha.

Quiso extenderle la mano y decirle que todo estaría bien, quería abrazarlo y hacer cualquier cosa que sirviera para aliviarlo. Pero, sobre todo, no lograba dar con el por qué de esa sensación de tragedia que parecía precederlos entre más caminaban en aquella oscuridad.

Cuando Hidan empezó a preguntar la manera en que había conseguido la gota de vida, Sasori se limitaba a contestar de manera contundente, y otras, incluso de forma insatisfactoria.

—No me jodas —dijo Hidan luego de preguntarle a Sasori qué le había dicho la mujer al darle el frasco (había omitido, por alguna razón que el rubio no sabría decir, que ahora tenía un cuchillo nuevo en el cinto) —. ¿Simplemente te las dio así? ¡Qué maldita! Pudo entonces, habérnosla dado desde Konoha.

—Éste era un lugar sagrado, o lo sigue siendo, incluso después de tanto tiempo —murmuro Sasori, sin ningún sentimiento en la voz. Se había llevado la mano al hombro y hecho una mueca dolorida—. Un lugar donde se encontraron Lilith y Amaterasu, para crear a esa mujer. Y solo aquí podíamos recoger la medicina.

—Con sangre de la primera de los demonios, y la lágrima de la pura de los Tres hermanos —concluyó Kakuzu, suspirando. Parecía realmente exhausto, pensó Deidara—. Nunca imagine que tuviera que ser tan literal —levantó la mirada, como si pudiera ver a través del techo de tierra—, y en realidad, pensé que vendríamos a perder el tiempo.

—Pues, al menos Itachi sabía de ésta medicina —dijo Hidan, alzando una ceja—. La maldita comadreja se las haya para salvarse hasta en el borde de la muerte.

Al fin salieron de los túneles, y se encontraron simplemente donde antes había sido la pequeña cueva de la cascada. Podían ver la claridad grisácea del día asomar entre el enorme hueco que se formaba entre ambas elevaciones de roca. Nuevamente se respiró la sensación de alivio al dejar atrás los túneles, y Deidara, fue capaz de distinguir que Kakuzu había estado tenso, y que ahora relajaba los músculos de los hombros. Bajó la mirada un instante, pensando en la aldea de Iwa. ¿Habría regresado alguien, ahí estaría Onoki? Y si no era ahí, ¿Dónde estaba?

Iba en proceso de preocuparse, cuando de repente, una corriente de aire penetró la cascada e hizo zumbar con su eco los oídos de los presentes. No había ninguna amenaza en el viento, pero Deidara se sintió apocado por algo que vio en Sasori, en la expresión que parecía que le hablaran en el oído justo en ese momento, con una voz que solo él era capaz de escuchar.

—¿Danna, hum? —le llamó, listo para adelantarse si el pelirrojo llegara a perder el equilibrio y se fuera a dar de bruces contra el suelo. Sasori se tensó completamente, y al instante, Kakuzu e Hidan se giraron a verlo.

—Eh, colorín. ¿Estás bien? —preguntó Hidan, con un tono que parecía decir que algo iba mal—. Estás muy pálido.

—¿Nos detenemos a descansar? —sugirió Kakuzu, arqueando las cejas—. ¿Ya dormiste?

—Estoy bien —murmuro Sasori, a punto de castañear los dientes—. Hay que seguir. —hizo ademán de seguir, cuando de repente, tropezó y se fue para delante. Deidara sintió un hueco en el estomago, como si le hubieran clavado algo y se lo hundieran antes de sacarlo con rapidez, y, casi inmediatamente cogió del brazo a Sasori, mientras Kakuzu e Hidan ayudaban al pelirrojo por delante. Deidara se percató de que el Yokai estaba temblando.

—Vamos a descansar, hum —dijo, con firmeza. No parecía, por su tono de voz, ser capaz de aceptar cualquier tipo de discusión.

—Suéltenme —les ordeno Sasori, recuperando la postura y haciendo ademanes contra los tres para poder librarse de su agarre. Cuando, poco a poco, le fueron soltando, Sasori se recargó en las rocas de un lado para no volver a perder el equilibrio. Había apretado los dientes, y el fleco de su cabello le cubría los ojos. El rubio llegó a pensar, que hace bastante que el pelirrojo parecía no cortárselo, pues un mechón le llegaba a media nariz—. No necesito su ayuda.

Y comenzó a caminar, sin hacer caso de las miradas desaprobatorias que le lanzaban los Akatsuki, ni la dolida y pensativa de Deidara.

—Como quieras —dijo Hidan, encogiéndose de hombros y caminando detrás de Sasori—. Jashin te castigará por ser tan desagradecido.

—Quizá ya lo ha hecho —murmuro Sasori, tan bajo que Deidara solo supo que había escuchado correctamente cuando volteó a ver a Kakuzu, y se dio cuenta de que él también compartió una mirada con él.

—¿Qué quiso decir, hum? —susurró Deidara, para con el moreno. Éste lo miró.

—Tú eres el que lo conoce, ¿por qué me preguntas a mí? —fue su respuesta, mientras comenzaba a caminar. Deidara se les quedo mirando un tiempo indeterminado.

—Porque a veces, me preguntó quién es Sasori realmente, hum.

**0*0*0**

Había estado pensando en todo lo que había pasado en la Aldea de la Cascada, rememorando la sensación de haber perdido, en serio, lo único que podía importarle en la vida. Pensar en Itachi yaciendo quieto en su cama le causaba escalofríos, pero darse cuenta que incluso si no había cambiado su alma por la gota de vida, si que iba a abandonar su felicidad, porque no importa que Itachi fuera a despertar, la promesa que hizo con aquella mujer lo sellaba a un destino que él sabía que ya no podría corregirse. Y así fuera a cumplir los pasos que le hubieran dictado los Tres Hermanos, lo —poco o muy— torcido que había estado durante todo ese tiempo, volvía imposible su felicidad, un sueño inalcanzable ahora que tenía que matar a Deidara, por el bien del mundo; Por el bien de todos, menos del mismo Sasori.

Es que, no era culpa suya que todo les hubiera salido mal a los seres superiores que lo condenaron a amar a la persona en la que en un principio, se suponía que iba a odiar; ¿Y por qué iba a hacer tal cosa? Deidara era…

Decidió que el camino de sus pensamientos no le gustaba, así que deshecho cualquier sentimiento que pudiera tener que ver con aquel par de besos que se habían dado. Era incorrecto. Estaba mal, y casi le sorprendía que la mujer de cabellos verdes no hubiese dejado caer una plaga en sus cabezas porque él la hubiera desobedecido así; Había prometido estar ahí para Itachi, pero no sabía cómo demonios iba a lograr ser feliz con alguien a quien en un principio, iba a arrancarle a Deidara. Antes, aunque dificil, Sasori se dio cuenta de que realmente iba a hacer todo por el Uchiha, pero una vez que lo pensaba bien, se sentía destruido. Quería odiar a todos.

Cuando llegó a Konoha, se aseguro de mirar a cada una de esas personas con todo el odio que refulgía en su corazón, deseando que su frustración e ira llegasen hasta los Tres Hermanos, y también a aquella mujer horrible que lo había hecho prometer la vida de Deidara, por la de Itachi.

No se olvidaba, de todos modos, del terrible dolor causado cuando vio frente a sí el alma de Itachi, y aunque varias veces intentó convencerse de que todo había sido una ilusión y un engaño, supo que él mismo se mentía. Había sabido perfectamente que Itachi había fallecido, así, tan seguro como ahora sabía que lo estaba esperando, para salvarle. Y se odiaba por saber que lo iba a hacer, que al final, no iba a tener que ser su vida la que terminara, sino la de Deidara.

Durante el viaje, no habían vuelto a dirigirse la palabra más que para contadas ocasiones en las que Sasori le preguntaba si tenía sed o necesitaba descansar, a lo que el rubio le sonreía y le respondía que no. Pese a todo, Deidara no se veía enojado y eso era algo que irritaba a Sasori. ¿Por qué no podían odiarse? Incluso aunque lo trató con indiferencia, casi con hostilidad, no quitaba el hecho de que lo…_amaba_.

Era terrible tener que admitir esa palabra y mucho más, saber que era cierta.

¿Tendría tiempo suficiente como para alejarse de Deidara, u odiarlo antes de que fuera _el momento_? Una parte de él estaba segura de que eso era imposible, que podría arder la tierra y volcarse a favor de los demonios más terribles y él no dejaría de amarle. Otra, le decía que bastaba con esas estúpidas palabras, que tenía que apurarse a salvar a Itachi, que deseaba ver que estaba bien y que todo iba a valer la pena, fuera lo que fuera que pasara; Si a alguien le interesa saber, la segunda voz ganó terreno y lo hizo atravesar a la carrera Konoha, y los pasillos del palacio que lo llevaban hasta los aposentos de Itachi. Creía ser vagamente consciente de haberle pedido a Deidara el frasco, y cuando él se lo dio, Sasori sintió la veracidad de su elección. No había vuelta atrás, porque el rubio tendría que morir y no quedaba nada que él pudiera hacer.

Ignoró a los guardias que le dijeron que tenía que presentarse ante Sarutobi, para anunciar su llegada. Y aunque creía que Deidara le llamaba, no hizo caso. Temía que si estaba demasiado cerca de él a partir de ahora, fuera a sacar el cuchillo que le dio la mujer y matarlo. De ahora en adelante, mantendría distancias, se concentraría en esa sensación que Itachi…

Llegó por fin a las puertas y las tocó con tanto frenesí que podría haberlas tirado. Poco después llegaron Kakuzu, Hidan y Deidara, que jadeaba mientras observaba con curiosidad las ansias de Sasori porque abrieran la puerta.

Al fin, ésta se abrió y apareció Kisame. Tenía la cara completamente llena de sudor, y varios rasguños en el rostro. Su cabello estaba completamente despeinado, y algunos mechones caían sobre su frente. El pelirrojo lo empujó con toda la fuerza de la que fue capaz de hacer acopio. Kisame lanzó una maldición mientras se giraba hacia la cama a donde corría Sasori.

Ahí estaban presentes Sasuke y Fugaku; En la cama, gemía y se retorcía Itachi, con los ojos apretados y una cortina de sudor perlándole el rostro. Sasori miró un momento a todos y luego sacó el frasquito donde yacía la pequeña gota. Fugaku parecía que iba a decir algo, cuando de repente Sasuke se puso de pie y sostuvo a Itachi por los hombros, seguidamente llegó Kisame y le obligó al moreno a abrir la boca. El Uchiha respondió con un gruñido gutural.

Sasori abrió el frasquito y lo empino hacia los labios del moreno. Atrás, escucho que Hidan maldecía y que Deidara lo mando callar. Durante un segundo quiso evitar que la pequeña gota entrara en los labios de Itachi, pero era ya demasiado tarde. Kisame le cerró la boca al Uchiha y éste se retorció más, como si la gota le quemara la garganta, como si le hubieran hecho tragar una cucharada de clavos.

Así fue durante unos segundos, hasta que por fin, comenzó a calmarse. Dejó de retorcerse y su respiración agitada volvió a la normalidad. Ver que su pecho subía tranquilamente, hizo que Sasori suspirara de alivio. Todos los demás mantuvieron el aliento pendiendo de un hilo. Kisame era el único que se movía, acariciando un poco el rostro del moreno, mientras éste por fin dejaba de salmodiar palabras extrañas.

Y abrió los ojos. Sasori notó el vuelco en su corazón cuando vio que eran los mismos que había visto durante aquellos días, con la única excepción de que pareciera que estaban muy cansados, algo nublosos, aunque con un poco más de tiempo fueron recobrando su luz. Todos se le quedaron mirando, e Itachi repartió una mirada a todos ellos. Nadie dijo nada durante varios segundos, hasta que por fin, Itachi lo rompió:

—Me duele la cabeza —comentó e hizo ademán de querer tocarse la cabeza, hasta que se dio cuenta de que estaba atado—. ¿Pero qué demonios…?

—¡Itachi! —exclamó por fin Sasuke y se lanzó a abrazar a su hermano, haciendo que todos lo vieran sorprendidos. Aquel aspecto tan feliz y aliviado, parecía quitarle de encima al menos seis años, y volverlo apenas un niño. Fugaku hizo una expresión adusta, aunque se veía el alivio marcado en el brillo que comenzaron a adquirir sus oscuros ojos.

—Qué bueno que estás bien, hijo— comentó asintiendo con la cabeza, como el hombre más sereno del mundo—. Desátenlo. Iré para avisar a mi esposa —y diciendo eso se dispuso a marchar, no sin antes mirar a Sasori—. Gracias —el tono fue tan sincero que pareció atravesar su pecho con una dolorosa sensación.

El pelirrojo se limito a asentir con la cabeza, porque después de todo, el pago que iba a hacer era algo que no tenía precio. O pensó eso, hasta que de alguna manera, cuando vio a Itachi…; Comprendió por qué el primer día, el Uchiha le hizo sentir casi amenazado, el por qué lo recibió con una extraña hostilidad que rayaba en la grosería de no conocer a alguien y enseguida odiarlo. En ese sentido, lo único que cambiaba era que muy en el fondo, Sasori sintió justamente lo que tenía que sentir, y se dio cuenta de que así había sido siempre. En que, cuando Itachi fijo la mirada en él, parecía saber exactamente qué había pasado, y se veía el deseo de hablarle de ello.

Pero el Yokai de Suna no tenía ganas de tal cosa, y se limito a mirar hacia otro lado. Deidara se acercaba a la cama y ayudaba a desatar los tobillos del Uchiha, mientras Kisame le decía quién sabe qué cosas al moreno, y Sasuke se separaba de su hermano para darle más espacio.

—Eres realmente una comadreja, en todo el sentido de la palabra —murmuro Hidan—, y solo espera que te contemos de lo lindo que ha estado el viajecito por esa medicina. ¡Te morirás de la envidia! —dicho esto, y antes de que nadie pudiera responder, Sasori se dio media vuelta y salió de la habitación.

Si alguien le preguntará, por supuesto que se alegraba de que Itachi hubiera despertado, y él hubiera podido saborear ese instante en que el mundo se suspendió un segundo, para otorgárselos a ambos en cuanto cruzaron la mirada. Pero el pequeño éxtasis se termino casi tan rápido como inició, al saber con exactitud, que la cuenta regresiva —y él no sabía precisamente qué número era el más grande— había comenzado, y eso lo llenaba tanto de pavor como de ira.

¿Los Tres Hermanos ya estarían felices? ¿Por fin se habían dado el gusto de arruinarle la vida? Ah, espera. No, todavía faltaba que matara a Deidara.

—¡Sasori, hum! —gritó la voz del rubio a sus espaldas, e inmediatamente Sasori sintió cómo se le helaba la sangre. No se detuvo y apretó el paso. Tenía que salir de ahí en ese mismo instante para no…Y alguien salió de repente de la esquina del pasillo, y chocaron. El pelirrojo se esforzó en mantener el equilibrio, y el otro apenas pareció lograr sujetarse sobre los talones para no caerse.

Cuando el pelirrojo alzó la mirada, observó a un chico casi diez centímetros más alto que él —mierda, pensándolo bien, ¿por qué todos eran más altos que él?—, de largos cabellos castaños y unos penetrantes ojos blancos que carecían de pupila, tenía unos rasgos severos, y mientras lo veía fruncir el ceño, casi pensó que se trataba de Hiashi, aunque después distinguió lo blanquecina de la piel, y el rostro juvenil. Las orejas de gato asomaban de su cabeza, y éstas parecían levantarse lo más posible, como si estuvieran al punto de una batalla.

—Ten cuidado —le dijo, con un tono superior. Sasori frunció el ceño.

—Tú ten cuidado —contestó, con el ceño fruncido. Deidara los alcanzó a ambos. El Hyuga repartió una mirada altiva, y al final, cerró los ojos, y sin disculparse ni nada, avanzó lejos de ellos.

—Vaya. Ese debe de ser… —comenzó a decir el rubio, pero en cuanto acordó, Sasori había vuelto a sentirse lleno de congoja y se marchaba de ahí—. Hey, Sasori. ¿Qué te pasa ahora, hum?

—Necesito estar solo — contestó Sasori, renovando su tono cortante, y agregándole el hastío, para que Deidara comprendiera que lo quería lejos—. Debo…

—No vas a estar solo, hum — contestó Deidara, con el ceño fruncido—. No voy a permitirte que te hagas daño.

Sasori se giró a verlo, algo sorprendido por esa clase de respuesta. El rubio hacía una especie de puchero y se sonrojaba levemente. En realidad, nunca podría comprenderlo. De verdad parecía preocupado, y Sasori lamentó cada instante en que Deidara hacía cosas que le causaban explosiones de sentimientos en su interior, y de las que él no tenía absoluto control. Cerró los ojos y sacudió la cabeza. Tenía que encontrar cosas en el rubio que lo hicieran odiarlo, intentar dar con lo que iban a usar antes los Tres Hermanos para que ambos se odiaran.

—Eso es estúpido. No voy a hacerme nada… — empezó a murmurar, mientras volvía a ver a otro lado—. Solo quiero que me dejen en paz, todos.

—¿Qué es lo que te sucede? —preguntó el rubio, adelantándose y atravesándose en su camino cuando el otro lo pasó de largo—. ¿Sabes qué? Comienzo a cansarme de esta mierda, hum. ¿Cómo puedes fingir que te intereso, estar conmigo y…hacer lo que haces, para luego portarte como si me odiarás?

—¿No se te ha pasado por la cabeza que te odio? —preguntó Sasori, haciendo un ademán con la mano y mirando a otro lado.

—¿Me odias, hum? —preguntó Deidara, aparentemente sorprendido, como, si de todo lo que pudiera haber escuchado, eso fuera lo peor que pudiera haberle dicho. Sin embargo, se mantenía quieto, esperando su respuesta—. Es que, no te entiendo.

—No hace falta que lo hagas —el matiz dolido en su voz no se le escapó al rubio, y solo por eso se quedo pareció que algo en su mirada refulgía con odio, y después, Sasori evitaba mirarlo a los ojos—. Deidara, ¿nunca has sentido que, conocernos, ha sido un error?

Deidara parpadeo, bastante sorprendido. Sobraría decir que esa pregunta le había tomado por sorpresa. ¿Por qué tendría que sentirse en un camino equivocado?

—¿Y es eso lo que te molesta? —fue lo único que le contestó, y luego le sonrió—. Eh, Sasori. Nosotros deberíamos poder escoger nuestro camino, sin importar qué. Ya te lo he dicho, nosotros…

—Exactamente, ¿Nosotros qué? —preguntó con un tono mordaz—. Deidara, ¿por qué podríamos _ser algo_ nosotros? Quiero decir, odio a tu abuelo. Por más que quiero quitarme esa sensación de la cabeza, quiero matarlo. Y tú eres solo un humano. Uniones como las nuestras no debieron existir nunca.

—¿Qué te hace decir eso, hum? ¿Y si, nuestro camino fuera algo más que lo que escriben seres superiores? ¡Nosotros vivimos nuestras vidas! Ayer apenas me preguntaste si me quedaría contigo, ¿ahora te empecinas en alejarme? ¿Por qué mierda me besas y luego me haces a un lado? ¿Crees que estoy contigo porque así lo quisieron los Dioses, hum?

Sasori enrojeció en el instante, y sujetó a Deidara del cuello de la camisa y lo atrajo un momento hacia sus labios. Lo besó un segundo, volvió a sentir esa corriente eléctrica. Y no se diga lo dificil que fue separarse de él, unos segundos después, cuando prácticamente lo empujo.

—Y yo quisiera poder decir que así lo quieren ellos, pero no es así. Deidara…_Esto _no es correcto. Ya, ni siquiera… Ni siquiera debería de haberlo hecho una segunda vez. Yo… —miró hacia abajo. Las palabras venían a su mente, casi eran procesadas y lanzadas sin pensar al menor—. _"¿Y decirle que tengo tantas ganas de estar a su lado, cuando ya ni siquiera puedo fingir que podré soportar una vez que llegue el momento?"_ —pensó mientras apretaba los puños y dejaba escapar el aire, antes de hablar, palabras muy distintas a las que pensaba. O quizá no, se dio cuenta mientras hablaba—. La forma en que actúas —empezó a decir, con un hilito de voz—, el cómo te empecinas a encontrar la bondad de las personas donde no la hay —se detuvo un segundo y respiro profundamente, mientras Deidara lo veía, él se esforzaba en pasar saliva e ignorar la sensación de estar tragando clavos—, el que insistas tanto en estar conmigo, el que me sonrías como si yo tuviera un corazón roto que solo tú puedes arreglar… —terminó de decir, entre dientes. Cada palabra le sofocaba, pero hasta entonces, notó que el pecho le había ardido desde quién sabe cuándo, y ahora se aliviaba. Ahí, donde tenía una estrella dibujada, llevó su mano y se apretó la capa, deseando arrancarse el dolor que le producía algo mucho más profundo que la idea de estar tomando el rumbo correcto para alejar al rubio—. ¡No es así! —gritó, con todas sus fuerzas, y su voz retumbó como un eco—. Creí, que tú podrías sustituir a Sandaime, porque en esos aspectos te le pareces tanto…Y pensé, que tú eras igual, que podrías hacerme…que podrías reemplazarlo. Pero me equivoqué, o, lo hice con respecto a que pensé que todavía deseaba estar con ese bastardo que casi me mata —tomo aire. Esto no lo hacía por el bien de Deidara, y lo supo en el instante en que las palabras se formularon en su mente, unas que no correspondían y que jamás podrían encajar con Deidara—. ¡Eres tan parecido a él, que me das asco!

Si pudiera utilizar alguna palabra para describir el rostro del rubio en ese momento, no encontraría alguna que, en específico, le fuera bien a esos rasgos contorsionados por la sorpresa, por el dolor, y el coraje. En ese momento, Sasori se preguntó si no estaría viendo entonces el reflejo de su propia alma. ¿Por qué le había dicho eso? Tenía que sujetarlo, atraerlo y decirle que eso era mentira. Pero, ¿de qué iba a servir?

Itachi. Había cambiado la vida del Uchiha por Deidara.

Querría estirar la mano y sujetar el rostro del rubio, justo en ese instante en que Deidara parecía incapaz de moverse, pero descubrió pronto que eso mismo le pasaba a él. Se siente terrible cuando la muerte te separa de las personas que amas, pero, ¿y si tú mismo las arrancas de tu lado?; Y pedía, repitió una y otra vez en su mente, que Deidara escuchara la voz que gritaba en su interior, la que decía que nada era cierto. Que lo amaba. Que le daría la espalda al mundo, hoy y en el futuro; Pero es que no era verdad.

Y solo le quedaba la vaga esperanza de que una vez muerto Deidara, la vida tomaría el curso que realmente debió tener siempre.

El dolor en la mejilla no se hizo presente, hasta que segundos después, estaba a punto de dar de bruces contra el suelo y tuvo que sujetarse de la pared para no caer. Parpadeó sorprendido, y al voltear a un lado se encontró con que Deidara tenía el puño cerrado y alzado, los nudillos rojos, y respiraba agitadamente, como si acabara de correr una maratón.

—Espero que eso, para ti, haya sido lo suficientemente diferente de lo que haría Sandaime, hum —le escupió las palabras en la cara, con el ceño fruncido—. Y espero también que te mueras pensando que… —la oración se le quedo ahogada en la garganta, los ojos refulgiendo con una ira tan intensa que los oscurecía de modo tal que parecía que se volvían un mar tormentoso, un mar, dispuesto a derrumbar tu embarcación—. ¿Y sabes qué? Desearía que tú sí hubieras tenido que cambiar tu alma por la de Itachi, hum. ¡Quisiera que no estuvieras aquí ya, nunca más! ¿Qué te pidió esa mujer por la gota de vida? ¿Qué la…? —se llevó las manos a la cabeza y se jaló los cabellos, luego comenzó a reírse, como la primera vez que el Yokai lo había salvado, con una mueca de incredulidad y cinismo, riendo a carcajada suelta—. Eres un egoísta. Ahora, comprendo lo que decías antes… ¿Por qué no puedo, simplemente odiarte? ¿Por qué, tus palabras, no hacen que me enoje contigo, sino conmigo? ¡Yo no tengo la culpa de nada, hum! Lo único malo que hice fue creer que tú eras… Lo único malo que hice fue, sentir que debía ayudarte.

El corazón casi se le para en ese instante a Sasori.

—Sí —murmuro Sasori—. Eso fue lo que hiciste mal. Cualquiera me hubiera dejado ahí tirado, humanos o Yokai. Lo harían, a menos que, pudieran salvarme _de verdad. _

—Te salvé, hum —le dijo, observándolo, y Sasori notó el matiz brillante en el ojo cubierto por el cabello.

—Quiero decirlo enserio —cortó el pelirrojo, con tono mordaz—; Que me entregaran la familia que perdí. Que me devolvieran el corazón que me rompieron. ¿Por qué, de todos, tendrías que ser tú el que terminara ayudándome? Lo único que me has dado es dolor.

—Lo sé, hum— contestó Deidara, bufando por lo bajo—. Mierda. ¡Claro que lo sé! —aquella respuesta tomó por sorpresa a Sasori, que lo miró con los ojos abiertos de par en par—. Y lo siento. Pero tienes que parar, Sasori, ¿No ves que yo también termine pagándolo con la misma moneda, hum? ¡Me duele! —gritó mientras se llevaba la mano al pecho, como si también tuviera la necesidad de arrancarse el corazón—. Yo también quiero que me den todo lo que me han quitado. ¿Crees que eres el único que ha sufrido, hum? ¡No te des aires de mártir, Sasori! —hizo una pausa pequeña, solo para jalar una pequeña bocanada de aire que le permitiría continuar, con un último esfuerzo—. ¡Yo, hablaba en serio cuando te dije que eras mi hogar, que aparte de ti no tengo a nadie, hum!

—¡Pues deja de pensarlo! —fue como si alguien le hubiera golpeado en el estomago y sacado todo el aire—. ¡Solo vas a hacerte daño, y también a mí! —añadió, enfurecido—. ¡Aprende a odiarme! —su voz pareció perder fuerza—. Deidara, ódiame.

—¿Por qué mierda te empecinas tanto en que te odié, hum?

—¡Porque eso quiero! Es lo único que va a salvar al mundo de podrirse hasta los cimientos.

—Me importa un carajo el mundo si al final me van a separar de ti, hum.

—¡Pues a mí no!

Y de eso se trataba todo, ¿verdad? En el hecho de que Sasori no podía darle la espalda al mundo, al destino que le fue marcado el día que los Tres Hermanos decidieron que su corazón tenía que estar ligado con Itachi.

Deidara lo miró, sorprendido y algo adolorido por aquel comentario que parecía partirle el corazón en dos. Sasori, por otro lado, respiro profundamente.

—Creí que tú podías ser lo único que necesitaba, lo único que me hacía falta para vivir —admitió Sasori, con un hilillo de voz. Sonrió amargamente—. Quería creer que tú podías convertirte en el mundo que perdí justo el día en que mis padres o mi abuela murieron, cuando Sandaime se dispuso a asesinarme (y sí, en alguna parte todavía creo que te pareces a Sandaime) —dijo antes de recargarse en la pared, y su mente voló a aquella noche en que Sandaime le dijo que no iba a dejar que se rindiera, a la tibieza del abrigo del mayor sobre su espalda—. Necesitaba ese mundo que me arrebataron, y tú… —lo miró—. Tú eres el único que me hizo sentir eso, que el mundo volvía a tener algo especial —una pausa, y sintió como la estrella en su hombro volvía a palpitar con energía, y fue consciente de que mientras estaba con Deidara, o cada vez que sus pensamientos volaban a esos segundos en que se mantenían frente a frente, a él le dolía, pero hasta ahora lo había podido ignorar—. Yo nunca pretendí asesinar a Sandaime. Él me iba a matar, yo solo me defendí. Tampoco quería venir detrás de Onoki, porque cuando Sandaime murió, me dijo que tu abuelo tenía razón… Que los humanos y los Yokai, nunca podrían… —tragó saliva y miró con más intensidad al rubio—. Planeé matar a Onoki solo entonces, porque lo fije como mi enemigo. Después de asesinarlo, me iba a matar. Quería a Sandaime, y era lo único que tenía. Está todo el tiempo en mi mente. Y cuando no es él, eres tú. Deseo odiarte porque sé que al final, eres uno de esos humanos asquerosos que busca solo el poder. Sé que en el fondo eres así.

—No es verdad —dijo Deidara, con el ceño fruncido, y parecía realmente ofendido—. Sasori, yo nunca pensaría en hacerte daño.

El Yokai se mantuvo en silencio, y pensó en el cuchillo que tenía atado al cinto. ¿Era ese el momento indicado? Algo, muy en el fondo —ya fuera su resistencia, o de verdad la sensación en sí—, le dijo que se equivocaba, que ese no era el momento que aquella mujer guardaba para ambos. Pero, ¿y si terminaba con todo ahora mismo?

—Yo sí —murmuro, a modo de respuesta y el rubio dejó de respirar. Él pegó las orejas de gato a su cabello, entre avergonzado y triste—. ¿No te das cuenta, Deidara? Es que mi destino se ligó a otro, y si a él le pasa algo, te juro que el mundo se me acaba. En cambio, tú y yo…

—¿Y qué te hace pensar eso, hum? —le dijo el rubio, con el ceño fruncido—. ¿Quién te…? Fue esa mujer, ¿cierto? ¿Ella te dijo esas tonterías, hum? Sasori, tú y yo podemos escoger —y por alguna razón, sus palabras sonaron vacías. En sus ojos bailaba una sombra de duda—. No tienes que estar forzosamente ligado a alguien y darle la espalda a todos, hum. —lo que en realidad parecía querer decir, es que no soportaba la idea de que fuera a darle la espalda a _él. _

—Disiento completamente —contestó Sasori, sonriendo amargamente y observando al rubio con tristeza—. Ella me lo mostró.

—Y ella merece más tu confianza, ¿no es verdad? —dijo con sarcasmo el menor, poniendo los ojos en blanco—. Intentó matarnos, hum.

—Quería que entendiera que no puedo estar contigo. Que estar contigo no solo significa el fin del mundo, sino el mío, y el de quien está ligado a mí.

—¿Ah sí? — preguntó Deidara, a punto de llorar, pues por más que quisiera descartar sus palabras, cada vez sonaban más lógicas, unas entre otras. Parecían hilar una historia extraña, una tragedia escrita para él solamente. Miró los ojos de Sasori, y se le ocurrió que quizá, él se sentiría igual. Sin embargo, ¿era verdad, o solo quería encontrarse con algo que él mismo deseaba? Estiró las manos e hizo un intento de tomar las de Sasori, porque le parecían tan distantes de las suyas que le dolía, como si un bloque los alejara del uno del otro, y no soportó la idea de que todo eso fuera cierto. Quería callar la voz en su cabeza que le decía, que era cierto. ¡Era una mentira! Esa mujer los había intentado matar, ¿por qué querría "salvar al mundo"?—. No me digas, hum —le dijo, con las lágrimas asomando en sus ojos, y empezando a caer por sus mejillas. Recordó al pelirrojo que lo había besado, no como si intentara sustituir a nadie, sino como si de verdad pudiera sentirlo, de la manera en que no lo hacía nadie—. ¿Por qué se cree con el poder de leer lo escrito por los Tres Hermanos? Es más, ni siquiera hay seguridad que ellos nos presten una sola pizca de su atención. Dime que no le crees, hum —se hizo para adelante y besó a Sasori. Al pelirrojo le supo salado aquel contacto, y aunque Deidara hizo lo posible por profundizarlo, el Yokai se mantuvo con la boca cerrada, y al final, el menor se separó, tratando de ahogar un extraño sollozo. El cuerpo de Sasori ardía en deseos de corresponderle, su mismo corazón parecía añorar ese momento en que podían arrancarle al tiempo su significado. Deidara bajó la mirada y sorbió por la nariz, antes de continuar con la voz ronca y casi irreconocible:—. ¿Qué fue lo que hizo que te convenció de que no tienes opción? ¿En qué se basó para decir tal cosa, hum?

Creía que a sus palabras le costarían horrores salir, así que fue mucha su sorpresa cuando contestó con rapidez y apenas pensando bien:

—En que Itachi murió.

**0*0*0**

Kisame parecía realmente animado, y cuando Mikoto llegó para abrazarlo, Itachi sintió que todo daba vueltas. Todo parecía tener una consistencia nueva y los colores parecían un sinfín de opciones y matices brillantes, como si los cubriera una capa de piedras preciosas. Sintió como si respirara por primera vez, se atrevía a decir que un aire fresco y puro, para nada parecido al conocido ambiente polvoriento de su propia habitación; Sasuke estaba sentado a los pies de la cama y su padre permanecía a su lado, ambos sonrientes. Tobi acababa de llegar, con lágrimas en los ojos para abrazarlo, y Madara, que entraba detrás de su primo, seguido por Sarutobi y Tsunade —quien seguramente solo venía a ver el milagro que era que siguiera vivo—.

De inmediato todo se volvió un torbellino de preguntas, y él solo podía pensar en una cosa: En que Sasori lo había visto despertar, y nada más había hablado Hidan, se largó de ahí. No entendía muy bien, como siempre, el por qué de esa sensación de vacío cada vez que el pelirrojo se iba lejos. Siendo sinceros, no lo conocía de mucho tiempo atrás, y sin embargo, es como si lo hubiera visto en otro lugar, como si realmente no importara que llevara unos días tratando con él, porque daba la sensación de que habían hablado hace mucho, mucho tiempo, en un lugar y momento que él no sabía ubicar.

Por eso, entre más personas había a su alrededor, más sofocado se sentía —no era además, alguien que se caracterizara por gustar estar entre tanta gente—, y poco a poco iba desapareciendo ese momento de éxtasis y todo volvía adquirir su antiguo color opaco e incoloro.

Intentó pensar en los últimos días, aunque no logró dar con nada especifico. Solo ese apabullante dolor, y una voz femenina, que pronunciaba una promesa de que todo saldría bien, allá en la lejanía, donde incluso empezó a parecerle un sueño. Y entonces recordaba el abrasador dolor de las heridas de aquel demonio, sus garras cayendo sobre su rostro y su pecho. Ahora que lo pensaba, lo único que recordaba claramente, era a ese demonio lanzarse contra Sasori, y a él, corriendo sin pensar en nada para cubrirlo. Y luego oscuridad, sombras que lo abrazaban y golpeaban con fuerza, gritos, todos a los que conocía llamándolo, dolor, más dolor, y luego nada. En aquel momento, como si hubiera estado suspendido en el aire, en otro espacio y tiempo, sin poder abrir los ojos, sin la necesidad de respirar o vivir siquiera, solo ese apabullante vacío, y una extraña tristeza, de saber que no había…; Se dio cuenta de que ahora, le parecía banal estar con su familia. Justo en ese momento debía aclarar algo que le carcomía alguna parte de su mente, y que resultaba como menos, desagradable. Tenía que hablar con Sasori.

El mismo pensamiento logró cohibirlo, porque era claro que al pelirrojo no podría interesarle nada de lo que él pudiera hablar. Es que, era realmente malo para decir algo interesante, o ser alguien con quien a los demás les gustara estar. Era serio, aburrido y muy malo para entablar conversaciones con cualquiera, era como si se sintiera incómodo en su propia piel y temiera que los demás se dieran cuenta.

—Bien, bien —dijo Madara, con el ceño fruncido, al ver que su sobrino no prestaba absoluta atención a lo que le decían los demás (que hablaban de hacer una pequeña celebración en su nombre)—. Creo que estamos hostigando a nuestro querido Itachi con todo esto.

—Opino exactamente lo mismo —intervino Tsunade ante la mirada de berrinche de Tobi, Kisame y Sasuke—. Ahora, lo que más necesita Uchiha kun es descansar.

—Y con todos aquí metidos, seguramente no puede ni pensar —intervino Sarutobi con una sonrisa—. Bueno, Itachi, me alegro de todo corazón que estés con nosotros de nuevo.

—¿Ah? — preguntó él, completamente desubicado en espacio y tiempo. Todos lo miraban con las cejas arqueadas—. Ah, claro. Gracias. Me alegro de estar aquí, _otra vez_.

Sarutobi y Tsunade salieron luego de inclinar la cabeza —la última murmurando algo como "Es maravilloso lo que logró esa medicina" —. Fugaku y Madara se despidieron de él con una sonrisa, y su madre le dio un beso en la frente, descubriéndola de los largos cabellos que aún se le pegaban sobre el rostro. Sasuke sonrió como nunca antes lo había visto hacerlo desde que tenía siete años y lo llevaba de caballito o lo ayudaba a entrenar.

—Me alegro que estés bien— le dijo y se despidió de Kisame con un gesto en la mano. El peli azul, fue el último en marcharse. Miraba a Itachi con una de sus largas y usuales sonrisas, como si quisiera decir algo, aunque el Uchiha se mantenía con la vista fija en el otro extremo de su cuarto, donde estaba un gran librero atiborrado de textos ya demacrados y gastados por el tiempo o el uso.

—Itachi… —comenzó a murmurar el de la niebla, pero el Uchiha apenas lo miró.

—¿Fue Sasori? —lo interrumpió, con el ceño algo fruncido. Kisame parpadeo un momento, sorprendido.

—¿El qué? — preguntó, apretando los dientes justo después de hablar e irguiendo las orejas, ofendido o herido, el moreno no lo sabría decir.

—Él trajo la medicina, ¿verdad? ¿Por qué no se ha quedado? ¿Está bien? ¿La medicina es la que creo que es?... — preguntó Itachi, atropelladamente—. ¿Está bien?

—Eso ya lo preguntaste, Itachi —le dijo Kisame riendo un poco de manera mecánica—. Sí. Sasori salió por ella con Kakuzu, Hidan y Deidara, así como lo ordeno Madara.

—¿Quieres decir que no fue voluntario? —preguntó Itachi, sintiéndose extrañamente mal, y después todavía peor, porque no había ni una sola razón por la que debiera (o pudiera) desear que Sasori lo hubiese hecho a voluntad. Pero ahí estaba esa sensación de malestar en el estomago y la punzada aguda en el pecho que acompañaba siempre que recordaba algo que le hacía sentir triste—. Yo había pensado que…

—Bueno. Sasori y Deidara se ofrecieron como voluntarios para ir —adelantó Kisame, sintiéndose un estúpido por haber hecho que pareciera que acababan de asestarle un puñetazo al moreno —. Pero, no importa cuánto le pedimos a Madara que nos dejara ir a Sasuke o a mí, él mandó a los otros dos.

—Pero —murmuro Itachi, al parecer haciendo como que no había sucedido nada que turbara su calma—, ¿Todos están bien? Ahora mismo, quiero decir.

—No entiendo por qué sigues preguntando eso —contestó Kisame, rascándose las orejas con cierto desdén—. Todos están bien. Hidan presumió que se enfrentaron a demonios Buruaisu, pero que todo fue (y me permito el derecho de citarlo) _fantásticamente emocionante_. Sasori se encargó de conseguir la medicina rápidamente, y volvieron.

Itachi asintió con la cabeza, girando la mirada nuevamente al librero.

—Qué bueno —susurro, con un aire casi entristecido que dejó intrigado al de pelo azul, porque la mirada de Itachi delataría cualquier otro día, que no se alegraba en absoluto.

—Sí —dijo Kisame, y trató de sonreír, de volver a captar la atención del Uchiha—. Nos alegramos de tenerte de nuevo. ¿Sabes algo? —hizo una pequeña pausa, aunque para Itachi, conociéndolo como lo hacía, sabía que no esperaba la respuesta—. Creo que enserio harán una pequeña reunión en tu honor. ¡Y en hora buena! Creo que Konoha necesita animarse un poco.

—Sería mejor que celebráramos algo más importante —contestó, con voz taciturna.

—Esto es importante —comentó Kisame, encogiéndose de hombros.

Itachi frunció un poco el ceño.

—Kisame, necesito salir y caminar. Tengo los pies dormidos —le dijo, con la mirada perdida en la nada. Al oriundo de la niebla nunca le había parecido tan distante—. ¿Podrías, darme mis zapatos?

—Tsunade dijo que tenías que descansar —murmuro Kisame, de forma casi paternal.

—No estoy cansado —contestó el Uchiha, obstinadamente. Y al darse cuenta de que su tono había sido casi brusco, bajó la mirada y añadió, con una voz más tranquila:—. Er…, necesito caminar un poco, despejar la mente un rato. Kisame, por favor. Tengo la sensación de que desfalleceré si no hago algo.

Con una mueca, Kisame le alcanzó los zapatos, e Itachi se los puso. Se sentó demasiado rápido, y saboreó el cómo se sentía ahora, con los dedos algo adormecidos y las piernas recorridas por millones de hormigas que seguramente le costaría deshacer. Imagino también que su cabello era un completo desastre, pero no era demasiado vanidoso, así que podía ir por ahí sin que le molestase que le vieran un poco desarreglado. Nadie iba a culparlo después de todo lo que le había pasado; Cuando se puso de pie, el mundo pareció darle vueltas y tuvo que sujetarse del borde de la cama y Kisame tuvo que estirar hacia él las manos y sujetarle con ambas para que no cayera de costado.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó el Yokai de la niebla, mirando con preocupación a su amigo—. Deberías de quedarte en cama.

—Solamente me he parado demasiado rápido —le contestó, efusivamente.

—Itachi…

—¿Sabes a dónde fue Sasori? —le preguntó, más preocupado en interrumpirlo que cualquier otra cosa. Kisame se miró ofendido por el empecinamiento con respecto al pelirrojo, pero a Itachi ya no le interesaba demasiado eso—. Necesito hablar con él. ¿O Deidara? ¿A dónde se fueron ambos?

—Y cómo voy a saberlo —soltó Kisame, con amargura—. No es como si me preocuparan ellos después de que casi te mueres.

El moreno le miró con una mueca entristecida. Realmente parecía saber que el tono de voz de Kisame dejaba entrever una nota dolida. Sin embargo, algo en el interior lo impulsaba a ir donde Sasori, y, lamentaba decirlo, pero no tenía el tiempo suficiente como para seguirlo perdiendo con Kisame. Así que se limito a asentir y desear que en su mirada se viera el agradecimiento que quería decirle, pero que tenía la garganta suficientemente seca como para no ser capaz de pronunciar palabra alguna.

Al final, salió dando traspiés de la habitación, seguido de un Kisame serio que se despidió rápidamente de él y le dijo que tuviera cuidado. Itachi asintió y se encaminó a la habitación de Sasori, donde era posible que estuviera. De alguna manera, se alivio cuando dio la vuelta en uno de los pasillos y se deshizo de la penetrante mirada de Kisame sobre su espalda, porque, hay que decirlo, sabía que el otro Yokai lo había observado hasta que se perdió de vista y no le quedaba nada más que ver, antes de darse media vuelta y seguir su camino; Lo sabía porque, siempre había sido así.

Una parte de él habría deseado que Kisame lo acompañara, pero mientras más avanzaba, estaba seguro de que era mejor ir solo.

Conforme iba caminando, se sentía menos desentumecido, y cada paso representaba un alivio, aunque tuviera que descansar cada cierta distancia. Algunas personas lo saludaban y a veces, algunas chicas hasta lo abrazaban. Una de ellas, de la cual no recordaba muy bien su nombre, incluso le había peinado con las manos, pasándole los dedos por los cabellos. Él no se había negado a ninguna de las atenciones que le habían aplicado, aunque con ésta última se separó casi presa de un impulso. Se retiro dando tumbos y ya no se detuvo aunque lo saludaran o hicieran ademán de detenerlo.

Pensó en la chica que antes lo había peinado —y pasando por alto, de manera voluntaria, el hecho de que lo había hecho solo para tocarlo—, y durante un instante, se dijo que quizá habría estado bien peinarse. No tenía la usual coleta que lo peinaba, y todos sus cabellos yacían sobre la cara, los hombros y la espalda en marañas. Por alguna razón se detuvo, sintiendo la extraña necesidad de peinarse aunque fuera un poco con los dedos. Si es que llegaba a encontrarse con Sasori, quería al menos estar presentable; Como era de esperarse, se sonrojo inmediatamente le cruzó ese pensamiento por la cabeza.

Igual y se fue pasando la mano por los cabellos, alisándoselos.

Al fin, escuchó a lo lejos un par de voces que discutían, y aunque automáticamente sus orejas se alzaron para captar mejor las palabras, no logró entenderlas muy bien. Dando por sentado que no debería de interesarle, siguió caminando, y no fue, sino hasta que ya estaba muy cerca, que reconoció las voces. Se detuvo abruptamente en la esquina del pasillo que conectaba en el que estaban los otros dos, y se quedó callado. Su respiración se había cortado secamente, y en realidad, cuando su cerebro logró dar con las ordenes correctas para hacer que sus pulmones volvieran a reaccionar, él ya se estaba asomando un poco por el pasillo.

Se encontró a Deidara y Sasori, y aunque desde hace ya unos segundos los había identificado, eso no logró reprimir la punzada en la boca del estomago; Ambos estaban muy juntos el uno del otro, y con las respiraciones agitadas. No sabía exactamente qué se decían, pero parecían ambos muy alterados, enojados y frustrados con lo que sea de lo que se trataba. A Itachi se le hizo un nudo en el estomago cuando Deidara retrocedió, pálido, como si hubiera visto a un fantasma. Sasori se mantuvo impasible.

—¿A qué te refieres, hum? —preguntó el rubio en ese mismo instante, sin al parecer, percatarse de la presencia del moreno—. Eso no es posible. Tú….Él estaba…

—Deidara, lo estaba. Lo sé. Lo sentí.

—Ella pudo haberte engañado, hum.

—¿Con qué fin? —preguntó Sasori, con la voz tan pasional que Itachi sintió que le pateaban el estomago una segunda vez.

—¿Con qué fin te diría la verdad, hum? —contraatacó el rubio, mirando a Sasori con las pupilas escondiendo poco a poco el iris, por el gran tamaño que habían adquirido. Itachi apretó los labios en una fina línea y espero. Sabía que estaba mal escuchar lo que se decían pero… Bueno, quería ver a Sasori, y ahí estaba.

—Quiere que lo entienda— contestó Sasori unos segundos después.

—No hay nada qué entender. Y, si lo hay, sigo sin captarlo. ¿Por qué hablas como si Itachi fuera, con quien estás unido, hum?

Itachi abrió los ojos de par en par, y antes de lanzar una exclamación —maldición, grito, gemido, lo que fuera—, se tapó la boca. Fue como si en ese momento, esas palabras llegaran completamente a su corazón y lo golpearan con una fuerza apabullante, algo que, en realidad, era completamente ilógico.

El de Suna hizo una mueca que podía pasar por renuencia, asco, negación. Y entonces, Itachi descubrió algo que era peor: Ver que Sasori sufría con esas palabras. La manera en que se había casi tambaleado hacia la pared y que perdía el color que tenía en las mejillas, como si la sola mención pareciera producida por una pesadilla salida desde el mismo Infierno, hacía que Itachi se odiara así mismo. ¿Por qué hablaban de esa Unión, y por qué el pelirrojo parecía tan abatido con respecto a ella? El moreno se escondió nuevamente detrás de la esquina del pasillo por el que había llegado y trató de respirar profundamente para calmarse, pero se sentía tan dolido que fue prácticamente imposible normalizar sus emociones que iban desde la tristeza hasta el coraje, siendo la primera la predominante. Es que, no sabía exactamente por qué, pero le dolía, casi le hacía agonizar el hecho de que Sasori pareciera tan defraudado y atormentado por la idea de estar unido con él.

Bajó la mirada. Por supuesto que le dolía que Sasori se viera, o sintiera así. En un principio, cuando llegó a la conclusión de que era _posible _que estuviera sintiendo ese Lazo Único —siendo exactos, eso había sucedido cuando le había tomado de las manos—, intentó decirse que eso era imposible; Porque la manera en que el pelirrojo miraba a Deidara, era como cuando se siente fascinación por todo lo que haces o dices, y era ese tipo de encuentros visuales y furtivos, donde los que participan en ellos creen que nadie se da cuenta, pero que todos lo notan. Una mirada que es capaz de hacerte sentir solo aunque estés rodeado de gente, o avergonzado e intimidado. Ese tipo de mirada que es capaz de detener el tiempo, y de vivir una vida con ese mínimo contacto que, no necesariamente era carnal. Era por ese tipo de miradas, que creyó que lo que había sentido en ese momento con Sasori, había sido tan solo había sido un momento extraño y absurdo al que logró sobreponerse unas horas después, sentado en una roca y mirando sus manos durante un largo rato luego de que Sasori se fuera.

Cuando volvió la atención al presente y se armó del valor suficiente para asomar un poco la cabeza en dirección a donde los otros dos, se sorprendió de ver que el pelirrojo levantaba la mano y acariciaba el rostro de Deidara con un anhelo roto en la mirada tan grande, que a Itachi le costó mucho trabajo no ahogar un gemido. Y entonces notó que le ardían los ojos, y que de ellos estaban a punto de salir un par de lágrimas.

Quiso salir corriendo de ahí, desaparecer. No deseaba que Sasori tuviera ese rostro mientras pensara en él, prefería estar incluso muerto antes que causar esa agonía, no solo en el Yokai, sino también en el rubio.

—Deidara. Aprende a odiarme. Yo no escatimaré mis esfuerzos en desdeñarte a ti —dijo Sasori, mientras bajaba la mano, y con una mueca dolorida se apartaba del rubio, continuando con su camino.

Deidara se quedó con la boca abierta, y termino por apoyarse en la pared, con una expresión dolorida, como si le faltara el aire. Al final, él volvió a ocultarse tras la esquina de aquel pasillo y se recargó en la pared. Respiraba entrecortadamente, sintiendo cada cierto tiempo la agonía que le producía las miradas de ambos. Recordó que al despertar, y ver ahí a Sasori, medio inclinado sobre su rostro pensó que poco o nada podría importar entonces cualquier cosa. Y cuando se fue, se quedo tan aturdido que no se había dado cuenta de nada, y cuando todos comenzaron a felicitarlo por volver o cosas por el estilo, no le dieron tiempo de pensar mucho; Podía distinguir esa terrible oscuridad, y la voz de una mujer que lo llamaba, y luego la fuerza con que pareció arrancarle en ese mismo instante el alma, pero ahí estaba de nuevo, y Sasori lo había salvado. No por _querer _hacerlo, sino que, había sido ese estúpido lazo, que ahora Itachi consideraba demasiado artificial como para poder sentir la misma fascinación que tenía cuando pequeño, escuchaba sobre él y se preguntaba, ¿lo sentiría también algún día? ¿Quién sería el que, por el destino, estaba unido a él? ¿Qué se sentiría estar eternamente ligado a otro, y saber, que mientras estuvieran juntos, el mundo podría arder y ellos estarían bien?

Ahora tenía su respuesta: Esto que sentía dentro era peor que el mismo veneno del demonio que por poco lo mata, porque Sasori no era feliz y pareciera que, de pensar en esa unión, quería romperla, deshacerla y mandarla al infierno. También lo era, porque a pesar de saber eso, y de lo estúpido que llamarían los otros que supieran de ese lazo al comportamiento tan contradictorio de Sasori…Él, Itachi Uchiha, lo quería dar todo por el pelirrojo, mentiría sobre no sentir ese lazo, si eso hacía feliz al pelirrojo y le permitía estar con Deidara, así era _realmente _cómo debían ser las cosas.

Trastabillo un poco hacia el sitio por donde había llegado, deseoso de apartarse lo más posible de ese lugar. Aunque al final, terminó por detenerse a un par de metros de distancia, sin moverse. Llevo su mano a su pecho, donde le dolía profundamente, como si acabaran de enterrarle algo en el interior. Cerró los ojos.

—Sasori… —fue lo único que atino a decir, con la voz estrangulada.

**0*0*0**

Le pareció necesitar demasiado tiempo para al menos, lograr subir al techo del palacio. Para llegar tenía que acceder por unas escaleras prácticamente escondidas de un pasillo angosto, por el que bien no cabrían dos personas si iban pegadas hombro con hombro, y en el cual había rastros de polvo que resultaban incluso excesivos para tener en esos tiempos. Varias veces se vio tentado a estornudar, pero una fuerza superior a la que podría comprender, quería mantener su presencia en el techo completamente desapercibida. Recordó cuando Itachi le dijo que el lugar estaba casi siempre solo, y que era un buen lugar para ir a pensar.

Sin duda, eso era cierto. Era posible que no encontrara a nadie arriba, así que siguió caminando. Aún no podía quitarse de encima la imagen de Deidara observándolo con una actitud dolida. Pensó que sin duda, después de eso, tendría que odiarlo.

Avanzó todavía más rápido, incluso aunque sentía que le fallaba la respiración. Prácticamente llegó corriendo, y empujo la puerta que daba acceso a una especie de balcón que tenía una escalera de caracol más bien oxidada. Sujetó con fuerza el barandal y comenzó a subir, sin cuidar demasiado de dónde pisaba. Al final, llegó al techo: un gran espacio circular y amplio en el que se sentía una brisa fría y un poco agradable, considerando lo terrible que se sentía en el interior. A sus pies, el suelo estaba cubierto por grandes mosaicos de un amarillo algo apagado, y desde su posición, Sasori notó que en el centro del mismo, los mosaicos adquirían líneas un poco más fuertes, como de un anaranjado atardecer, y que éstas mismas trazaban la espiral del símbolo de la Hoja, que, aún cubierto por una pequeña capa de suciedad y resquebrajado en ciertos puntos, seguía manteniendo su figura reconocible. Al lugar lo rodeaban unos barandales algo sencillos, que apenas podrían llegar a considerarse palos clavados en el suelo, algo torcidos por lo que parecía ser, ondas descomunales y carentes de forma, que en realidad, le hicieron pensar que ahí se habían detenido algunos demonios, en una batalla antigua. En las laterales, podían admirarse dos torres más pequeñas —en la que estaba a la izquierda, había un agujero enorme por el que se podían ver las escaleras y a los criados subiendo por ellas—, ambas tenían en la punta la bandera de Konoha.

Durante un instante, mientras caminaba por encima del símbolo de Konoha, pensó que Sandaime habría estado muy feliz de estar ahí, en otros tiempos, mirando, quizá en éste mismo punto donde estaba parado, la gran cantidad de árboles y los distintos colores que se apreciarían sobre la tierra. Lo imagino, recargado en los barandales, girando la cabeza sobre el hombro y sonriéndole. Le estaría diciendo un momento después: "¿_Verdad que es muy distinto a la Aldea de Suna? ¡Tan hermoso y pacífico lugar! Sería bueno, quedarnos a vivir aquí para siempre, ¿No lo crees, Sasori?". _Y él se limitaría a mirarlo, como ahora lo hacía con la nada: Distante, entristecido, con la tragedia en medio de la belleza, aunque, ya que estaba en eso, debería de recordar que estaba solo, que sus padres y su abuela habían muerto, que Sandaime lo había traicionado y que él lo había asesinado…Y que éste lugar estaba tan marchito para él como cualquier otro.

—Te equivocas—murmuro, con la voz estrangulada, al aire—. Éste lugar es peor que Suna. ¡Lo odio! ¡Y te odio a ti! ¿Por qué no hiciste bien las cosas nunca? ¿Por qué me dejaste vivir? _¡TE ODIO!_

Si alguien lo había escuchado, le daba lo mismo. Si alguien lo miraba como un loco, era igual. Nada iba a cambiar ese mundo podrido, y él, no era la excepción. _No podía ni quería serlo, _si Deidara tenía que odiarlo, o él tenía que matarlo, sabiendo que nunca podría hacer opuestos los sentimientos que tenía dentro por el rubio_. _

No quería seguir en un mundo donde Deidara tuviera que morir —mucho menos en uno en el que eso pasara por su propia mano—, y era tan tarde para arrepentirse, ¿cierto? Además, estaba Itachi y...

¡Exacto! ¿Y luego qué?

Jaló una bocanada de aire, deseando apagar con eso el hueco en su estomago, pero el esfuerzo fue en vano.

Se acercó dando traspiés hasta el barandal que separaba aquel espacio del vacío de la caída de una inminente muerte. Sasori deseó tener el valor de arrojarse a éste, para terminar con todo. ¿Alguien lo castigaría por ser tan egoísta y preferir su alivio antes que el salvar a los demás?

Una voz en su cabeza le contestó que, en realidad, no se atrevía a hacer algo así. Otra le dijo que tenía que hacerlo. Una más le dijo que debía volver con Deidara y aclararle que todo lo que le había dicho, era por el bien del mundo. Otra, que debía estar con Itachi justo en ese momento.

Se dejó caer de rodillas y miró a través de los barrotes. Frente a él seguía extendiéndose un mundo marchito hasta los cimientos. Solo colores apagados reinaban la vista, desde un tenue gris en la lejanía, hasta negro o un café color tierra seca. Tenía los brazos encima de la cabeza y miraba todo aquel lugar. Si él tenía la posibilidad de salvarlo, ¿por qué detestaba la idea? ¿Por qué alguien rehuiría algo así? ¿Es qué no lamentaba ver morir a la gente, o a los Yokai? Si él pudiera otorgarles el final feliz que todos querían, ¿por qué no podía fingir que ese era el suyo también?

La respuesta era que no lo sería. Nunca; Aún si Itachi fuese capaz de despertar en él sentimientos tan profundos como los que Deidara…

—Sasori —la voz masculina le resulto dolorosamente conocida, y se tensó de pies a cabeza. No parecía dispuesto a darse media vuelta y encarar al Uchiha—. Sasori. No sabía que estabas aquí.

El pelirrojo lanzó una risa amarga.

—No sabía, que éste sitio era privado —murmuro, intentando sonar burlón, y fallando porque había hablado apenas un hilo de voz que resultaba de todo, menos convincente. Sintió como la garganta se le secaba, y al final miró por encima del hombro. Ni siquiera se había esforzado en mantener un poco de dignidad y ponerse de pie. Ése era ahora su verdadero ser, ya no tenía por qué ocultarlo, ya que, al fin, habían logrado que dejara de sentir deseos de vivir—, pero no me iré.

Itachi tenía los cabellos enmarañados, y, de manera extraña, los ojos algo llorosos. Sasori podría permitirse la sorpresa, de haber estado en otras circunstancias, pero ahora, se limitó a mirar esos ojos oscuros, tan profundos como la noche. Pensó que odiaba esa comparación, que, en ese momento, no quería más oscuridad, solo quería luz, aquella que irradiaba Deidara, la que había apartado por saber que de alguna manera, el mundo era más importante que nada de lo que pudiera sentir él. Y entonces, la pregunta choco su mente: "¿Qué habría sentido ahora, de ver los ojos de Itachi, si todo hubiera estado en el camino adecuado?". No importaba, y claro, solo servía para torturarse más. ¡Hey! Quizá lo único que sucedía es que era un jodido y desquiciado masoquista.

Lo tomaría como pago, por saber que iba a terminar matando a la persona que amaba. Por el bien del mundo. Por el bien de…

—Sasori —Itachi interrumpió sus pensamientos, y no es como si lo hubiese hecho con algo interesante. De hecho, parecía incapaz de pronunciar su nombre. Y lo hacía de una manera tal que al pelirrojo le dolía, porque podía jurar, que saboreaba el dolor y la tristeza del moreno en cada letra pronunciada, como si le estuvieran obligando a tragar clavos. Unos segundos después, el moreno giro la mirada hacia otro lado e hizo un (mal) intento de sonrisa—. Yo…solo quería, darte las gracias.

Sasori se sentó bien y miró a Itachi.

—De nada —contestó, con amargura en la voz.

—No tenías que hacerlo.

El pelirrojo frunció el ceño hasta que sus cejas se tocaban, y con un movimiento rápido se puso de pie y se puso a unos centímetros de Itachi. En alguna parte, pensó en aquella ilusión que le habían mostrado los Buruaisu: "_Te quiero, y eso es solo lo que tú quieres que te diga." _

—No digas eso —susurro, con la voz ronca. Apretó los puños, y ante la mirada sorprendida de Itachi, repitió, a voz en grito, furioso por tal respuesta —. ¡No digas eso, Uchiha bastardo! — Itachi lo miró a los ojos y Sasori se preguntó por qué parecía tan dolido. ¿No acababa él de darlo todo por que el Uchiha estuviera bien? ¿Entonces por qué mierda…?—. ¿Qué te pasa? —preguntó, con el tono de voz de alguien que te odia—. ¿No te sientes bien de volver al mundo real?

—El mundo real apesta tanto como estar ahí envenenado y medio muriéndome —contestó Itachi, bajando la cabeza. El pelirrojo enrojeció de coraje, pero el moreno sonrió—. En éste palacio, está todo lo que amo: Mi familia, mis amigos, mi gente (tanto humanos como Yokai)… —alzó la mirada, como si se hubiera interrumpido a sí mismo y Sasori se preguntó el qué sería lo que no se había permitido decir. En vez de eso, trató de sentirse _bien _por estar ahí, con el moreno, y en algún punto descubrió que sí se sentía aliviado y feliz porque el Uchiha estuviera en ese momento de frente, que le estuviera hablando…Pero ya fuera por el tono entristecido, o por lo que significaba su vuelta al _mundo real_ no lograba ser mucho más que la agonía y la tristeza—. Tengo mucho miedo, de todos modos…

—¿Al qué?

—A ver que los pierdo —murmuro con voz taciturna. Se podría decir además, que sus ojos se volvieron de una manera mecánica hacia el paisaje grisáceo que se extendía frente a sus ojos—. Los quiero mucho para siquiera imaginarlo —Itachi lo miró—. Verlos alejados también me rompería el corazón, aunque todos creen que podría seguir adelante, como todos aquí, en cierta forma. Que soy fuerte y valiente. Eso es una mentira, porque todos los días despierto con pesadillas, imágenes que irrumpen en mi cabeza con gente muerta a mis pies. Vivo con miedo de que un día, eso se vuelva realidad, que quizá una mañana despierte y tenga que cargar con el cuerpo de mi hermano o alguien que quiero. A veces, dejo salir un poco esa parte de mi que teme a cada segundo, y que desearía solamente, abrazar un momento a mi familia o amigos, y entonces pienso que, si de alguna manera, me comporto como si _todo _no me importara mucho, podría acostumbrarme a la idea de perderlos. Soy un cobarde —lanzó una especie de risa nerviosa, como si acabara de —. Eres el primero al que se lo digo.

Sasori hizo lo imposible por evitar el gemido ahogado, y se alegró de haber tenido éxito en eso último, ¿o era que las orejas continuaban zumbándole y no lo había escuchado? De momento, su corazón latía con mucha fuerza, por las sensaciones que causaban las palabras del moreno, que parecían, a cierto punto, lo que él pensaba exactamente. No obstante, se obligó a disipar su mente de ese momento.

—¿Y si para salvar al mundo no te quedara opción? — preguntó Sasori con un tono tan lleno de burla que creyó que la pregunta no había sonado seria, así como lo era en la realidad—, ¿Y si tuvieras que elegir entre tu felicidad y la del mundo? —Itachi se acercó al barandal y estiró la mano, como si quisiera alcanzar algo que Sasori no lograba ver. El pelirrojo arqueó una ceja, pero espero a ver, si Itachi le contestaba, cuando lo hizo, tardó un momento en hilarlo todo:

—Cuando era pequeño, Konoha aún tenía una zona llena de árboles. Eran hermosos. Tronco blanco que parecía brillar en las noches, y flores azules, azules como…como los ojos de Deidara, o quizá un poco más oscuros —la mención del rubio casi provoca que le diera un puñetazo al moreno, pero él no tenía la culpa…Nadie más que los Tres Hermanos, por hacerlo todo mal, tenía la culpa—, aunque llegara el otoño no cambiaban de color —continúo el Uchiha, apretando el puño y acercándolo a su cuerpo. Lo abrió, y aunque no había nada, él sonrió—. Casi siempre que caían sus flores, no tocaban el suelo. Se levantaban en una extraña brisa que las traía hasta el techo. Yo las miraba indeterminado tiempo, y trataba de alcanzarlas. Un día incluso corrí a la entrada principal porque pensaba seguirlas, deseando que me llevaran a un lugar mejor —silencio—, una tontería, por supuesto. Y entonces, mi padre me regañó. Había dejado atrás una cena "importante", y dijo que eso no debía hacerlo, que tenía que dar el ejemplo. Nunca le dije por qué me había ido, me limité a quedarme callado. Después pasaba mucho tiempo en ese sitio, e incluso llegaba a ir con Sasuke. Cuando todos los árboles se quedaron sin hojas, frutos, o lo que sea que hubieran tenido antaño, yo seguía yendo, esperando ver que volvían a florecer, para…irse lejos de aquí cuando llegara la hora —miró el cielo—. No me malentiendas. No tengo un lugar más importante que mi hogar, pero a veces quisiera irme de aquí, desaparecer; Ya no tener que ver a la gente morir o sufrir.

Sasori frunció el ceño.

—Eso no responde mi pregunta.

—Tú pregunta tiene tanto sentido como el hecho de que yo haya pensado que pétalos de árboles me llevarían a un lugar mejor —respondió Itachi, tajante y sin mirarlo—. Quizá, ya es hora de que todos nos hagamos a la idea de que no lo hay. Que es mejor si cerramos los ojos y soñamos, o si buscamos nuestro pequeño retazo de alegría, con las personas que queremos. ¡Que el mundo se vaya a freír espárragos! Ya hay que dejar de pensar que podemos cambiar algo, sino cambiamos nosotros. Si solo nos dedicamos a sufrir y no a amar o cuidar a los que nos necesitan, ¿qué es el mundo _vivo _y con personas que volverán a hacer lo mismo que han hecho siempre?

—Pero —comenzó a decir Sasori, incrédulo de que Itachi estuviera diciendo eso—, ¿Y si pudieras cambiar eso? ¿Qué si puedes, sacrificándote, volver a la vida el mundo? —preguntó e Itachi hizo una mueca más llena de dolor que las últimas.

—¿Cuál es el sacrificio que quieren que demos? —preguntó entonces el Uchiha, cerrando los ojos y al parecer, intentar dar algo por alto—. Si es mi vida la daría. Si es…

—Ya no sigas —lo cortó Sasori, retrocediendo—. Fue una pregunta estúpida.

—¿Lo es en serio? Quizá realmente esperen que hagamos un sacrificio. Y a mí no me importaría…Y sé que a ti tampoco —el pelirrojo enrojeció tanto, que uno podría haber perdido entre su piel los mechones de su cabello.

—Quizá si el sacrificio fuera la vida propia. ¿Y si les dieras la de alguien más? —preguntó Sasori, con amargura. Itachi levantó la cabeza, olvidándose de a qué venía, o qué había…

—Sasori —murmuro, con la voz ronca, sintiendo el nudo en su garganta.

El pelirrojo se quedo callado, apretando los dientes y los puños, mirando hacia abajo. Se dio media vuelta y pareció hacer ademán de irse, pero Itachi dio el par de largas zancadas que los separaban y lo sujetó de la mano. Un dolor punzante en el corazón y una corriente eléctrica, un tirón en el estomago, y luego el dolor en el codo al liberar su mano con movimiento, de sobra, violento. Ambos se miraron, sabiendo qué había sucedido. Sin nada que decir.

Itachi solo quería abrazarlo, saber que realmente no tenía que ser otra persona para que el pelirrojo lo quisiera. Sasori solo quería que nada hubiese pasado, que los dioses no se hubieran equivocado, saber qué se habría sentido que Itachi lo tomara de las manos, sino pensara todo el tiempo en Deidara.

Itachi abrió la boca, pero no dijo más nada. Sasori se mantuvo quieto, deseando en alguna parte con la que intentaba dar, que el Uchiha lo abrazara. "_Te quiero."_

—¿Lo sientes? —preguntó Sasori, con la voz ronca, y sin apartar la mirada del moreno—, ¿Te diste cuenta de…?

—¿Del qué? —fue lo único que contestó Itachi, haciendo salir unas palabras que sonaban un poco a tristeza.

—No te hagas como si fuera mentira.

Encontraron sus ojos nuevamente, intentando sentir algo cálido, algo que pareciera valer un poco la pena. Pero no había nada parecido.

—Itachi —la forma en que pronunció su nombre era, como antes lo había sido con Deidara, demasiado cargada de emociones como para poder separarlas y distinguirlas unas de otras, así que el moreno se conformó con decir, que había vuelto a sonar melancólico y triste—. Si yo muriera ahora, ¿Qué sentirías, qué harías? —le preguntó Sasori, con el ceño ligeramente fruncido. El Uchiha apretó la mandíbula, pero no dio ninguna respuesta—. Y si te dijera que podemos… —estiró la mano hacia él, ésta temblaba incontrolablemente.

Itachi miró esa acción hasta que Sasori alcanzó su mano y la tomó. _Todo estaba bien. _Esa sensación que crecía en el Uchiha desde el momento en que vio tirado a Sasori con un demonio carroñero a punto de atizarle el último golpe, y en la consciencia de que no fue por los demonios, ni por Deidara, Yuu o nadie más, la respuesta al por qué se había desviado de Iwa; Ese extraño impulso de correr para salvar a alguien que estaba en peligro no era el mismo del de siempre, porque no se había percatado siquiera de la presencia de Deidara hasta que lo vio en la escena, era diferente porque, simplemente parecía algo importante, y ajeno, como si todavía no recuperara una parte de sí que no sabía que tenía perdida. Cuando reconoció a Deidara, creyó que lo había visto (posiblemente) correr en esa dirección. Pero luego encontró la mirada con Sasori. Todo estuvo bien. _Pero ya no lo estaba, ya no lo estaría._

—¿Y si te dijera que será correcto, si lo admitimos? —continúo Sasori, irrumpiendo en las cavilaciones del Uchiha, que se quedo en un silencio absoluto, ese tipo de mutismo que termina por consumir el alma y la hacía arder a fuego lento.

—Si lo admitimos —repitió Itachi, en un murmullo. Poco a poco, soltó la mano de Sasori, que se quedo anonadado por ese tipo de reacción, pues había creído que sería diferente, que eso era lo que el Uchiha quería, tan en el fondo como él—. No— contestó el moreno, frunciendo el ceño y bajando las orejas. Incluso aunque era mucho más alto, Sasori llegó a pensar que se veía extremadamente frágil—. Sasori, yo no quiero que lo admitas porque… —se detuvo en seco y luego miró hacia abajo, esquivando la mirada llameante del otro, dolida y hastiada—, no hay nada que admitir. Estás mal. Yo no…

Sasori enrojeció de coraje.

—¡Te he salvado la vida! ¡Le di la espalda a Deidara para poder estar contigo y salvar al jodido mundo de su culpa! Me la estoy echando encima, y tú…

—¡Yo no soy ninguna culpa! —exclamó Itachi—. Y no me hables como si fuera un castigo ésta Unión.

—¡Lo es para mí! —gritó el pelirrojo—. ¿No te das cuenta que en otras circunstancias, de poder evitarlo, nunca querría estar contigo? —y en cuanto terminó de decir esas palabras, cerró la boca y la apretó en una fina línea. El de Konoha parpadeo rápidamente, tratando de asimilar esas palabras—. Itachi, yo…No quise decir eso —su voz sonaba estrangulada—. Lo que dije es mentira; Quiero, quiero salvar el mundo. Quería salvarte a ti.

—¿Querías, o no tuviste opción? —le soltó Itachi, haciendo que al de Suna le pareciera que le estaba clavando algo en el pecho—. Cuando yo me…cuando yo me arrojé contra el demonio no me importaba morir. Quería que estuvieras a salvo.

—Tu cuerpo se movió de manera tan automática como cuando yo me dispuse a ir en busca de esa medicina. Sabía que tenía que darse una vida a cambio, e iba a dar la mía. Sin pensar. Solamente actuando.

—Yo no quiero que nadie actúe de esa forma para salvarme, como si sus pies fueran de plomo.

—¡Alégrate de que te salvé!

—¿A qué costo? —preguntó el moreno, y por un momento, Sasori no comprendió—. Sigues aquí. Yo estoy temiendo que en cualquier momento te derrumbes.

Silencio. El viento les agito a ambos los cabellos y no se escucho más que su zumbido por unos segundos. Al final, Sasori hizo una mueca, como si fuera a derrumbarse. Itachi hizo ademán de sujetarlo para evitar tal cosa, pero el pelirrojo no lo necesitó.

—Una vida a cambio. Por ti, y por el mundo —respondió Sasori, con la voz quebrada. Cuando miró a Itachi, éste se quedo quieto, mudo como una estatua—. Por favor, Itachi. No me mires como si odiara la idea de estar contigo…es solo que…

—Nunca vas a estar conmigo —le interrumpió Itachi y el pelirrojo lo miró—. Sasori, soy el que está mal —dijo señalándose—. ¿Crees que no he visto como se miran tú y Deidara? —le dijo, con una sonrisa triste—. Ustedes están destinados a…

—A matarnos —soltó Sasori, sin atisbo de emoción. Miraba a Itachi con el ceño fruncido—. ¿Vas a negarlo ahora que sabes, que estoy dispuesto a abandonar lo que creía mi hogar?, ¿Aún a sabiendas de que ya lo acepté?

—No lo has aceptado, y ese es el problema que tienes —contestó Itachi, le sujetó de los hombros y luego le alzó la cabeza con una mano. Al de Suna se le disparó el corazón enseguida—. Sigues esperando que árboles que están muertos te lleven a un mejor destino. O crees que tienes que convertirte en uno, pero así no son las cosas, Sasori. Debes despertar. Tienes que darte cuenta de que el mundo, o yo…, nadie te importa más que _él, _te digan lo que te digan, incluso, esta estúpida unión de mierda que nunca tendrá sentido, porque no puede ser más real que lo que sientes _de verdad_. Es que, cuando tú miras a Deidara, todo cambia. La manera en que… — se quedo callado, como si no pudiera continuar—. Sasori, deja que el mundo se vaya a la mierda. Deja que se pudra y se muera. _Pero no te hagas esto._

—Tú y yo debimos estar juntos. Yo debía de matar a Deidara y…Todo salió mal —murmuro Sasori obstinadamente, fijando la vista en cualquier otro lugar que no fuera esa mirada tan penetrante, la mirada de un ángel vengador. Las rodillas amenazaban con fallarle en cualquier momento y era solamente porque Itachi lo sostenía, la razón del por qué no se caía—. Y le prometí que haría volver el camino, por ti. La unión sigue ahí, debo respetarla.

—La unión siempre va a estar en nuestro corazón —le dijo Itachi, con una sonrisa—. La tuya no es conmigo. No lo ha sido desde el momento en que conociste a Deidara.

—¡No es verdad! —gritó, fuera de sí, y empujando a Itachi—. ¡Estoy aquí! ¿_NO ME VES?_ Y no lo hago por el mundo, o por el jodido destino. Es por ti. Cuando te vi ahí, tirado… Yo, yo… Tenía que hacer algo, y supe que sería cualquier cosa, con tal de poder ver que tus ojos…con tal de poder verlos de nuevo.

—Pero es que, no estás siendo feliz.

—¿Y eso qué?

Entonces Itachi alzó la mano y le acarició el rostro. Le apartó los mechones del cabello que le caían sobre la frente y Sasori cerró los ojos, como esperando que terminara de una vez y lo besara. Pero sabía, de alguna manera, que eso no iba a pasar.

—Ojalá y pudiera pensar igual que tú. Mejor el mundo que cualquier cosa que pudiera _yo _desear —murmuro Itachi, y su aliento le acarició el rostro a Sasori, haciendo que éste volviera a abrir los ojos, encontrándose con los del moreno, tan oscuros como la noche. Era demasiado alto, y aunque no se iba a acercar más, solo un centímetro separaba los labios de uno con el otro—, pero yo no quiero verte sufrir así. Quizá sea, momento de hacerlo en serio, Sasori. De darte cuenta de que, tu vida, es Deidara. Sin él, ¿de qué vale salvar para ti el mundo? Y en tal caso, ¿qué diferencia podemos hacer tú y yo?

—Prometí que…

—No —volvió a interrumpirlo, y le puso la otra mano en el rostro—, no tienes que prometerle nada a nadie. Ni al mundo, ni a mí. Esa promesa volverá una mentira tu persona. Deidara es…

—¡Deja de hablar de Deidara como si pudieras ser capaz de pensar en mí con otra persona! —le gritó el pelirrojo apartándose—. Yo lo sé, porque me pasa lo mismo —volvió a quedarse callado, apartando la mirada, avergonzado—. No me trates, además, como si yo no fuera capaz de darme cuenta solo de qué es lo que quiero —espero un segundo, y apretó los puños—. Itachi, es su vida. La promesa de que voy a matarlo, fue la que te salvó. Porque moriste. Y entonces supe que cualquier cosa que pasara entonces, sería nada comparado con perderte.

Fue el turno de Itachi para retroceder. Se había puesto pálido, y Sasori supo que sus palabras habían causado el efecto que cualquiera imaginaría cuando te confiesan algo así. Pero no era terror lo que se miraba en sus ojos, era vergüenza, culpa. Y el pelirrojo, que pensó que por era esto que había planeado no decirle nada. Ahora lo había dicho, y estaban ahí los dos, mirándose como si lo hicieran por primera vez.

Y es que, a partir de ahora, Itachi sabría lo egoísta que era él.

—Sasori, tú…

—Sé que estamos unidos, Uchiha bastardo —le soltó, con violencia—. Y traté mucho de que fuera mi vida, y no la de Deidara la que se cambiara por la tuya, pero ella no quería. No me dejo otra opción. Y acepté. Porque no quiero verte en otro lado que no sea junto a mí. En alguna parte, eso es lo que quiero, y no importa cuánto lo niegue. Así que, ¡deja de hablarme así, como si no pensaras igual, porque entonces yo…! —se detuvo para jalar aire—, porque entonces yo… habré dejado a Deidara en vano. Y lo quiero. Itachi, lo quiero…

—No es el destino el que decidió que sería así, ¿verdad? —terminó de decir el Uchiha, luego de que el pelirrojo se quedara callado—, fue, simple y sencillamente, porque lo conociste. Porque lo amas con un corazón que decidió hacerlo. Eso es diferente a lo que, nos une a ti y a mí. Sasori, era el destino contra tu verdadero amor. ¡Eres un idiota! Debiste dejar que me muriera. No soporto pensar que tú y él no serán felices por mí. — el moreno volvía a adelantarse y le sujetaba de los hombros, zarandeándolo con fuerza. Sasori no hizo ademán de soltarse—. ¡Estamos jugando! ¡Ellos solo están jugando con nosotros! Es cierto que los Dioses demandan sangre —era la primera vez que Sasori escuchaba a Itachi realmente enojado, y no sabía si era contra los Tres Hermanos, o contra él…Aunque supo que no quería que fuera la segunda—. No voy a dejarte cumplir esa promesa. No pueden, simplemente cargarte con esa culpa por sus errores. ¡Si nosotros estábamos destinados a amarnos… —la palabra le hizo sentir al pelirrojo temor—, si tú y Deidara estaban destinados a matarse! ¿Quiénes hicieron mal? ¿Por qué no funciona como debe funcionar todo? ¿Por qué yo tendría que ver cómo te marchitas igual que el mundo por su incompetencia, y mientras, yo muriéndome porque no me amas! —se quedo callado, mirando hacia otro lado—. No te amo. Y si lo hago, tú no lo haces. Amas a Deidara. Esa es la verdad, Sasori. Ya no, vamos a poder cambiarla —parecía exhausto.

Sasori cerró los ojos, respiro profundamente y cortó la distancia que los separaba. Besó a Itachi en un reflejo tan fuerte, que incluso le dolió el choque. El moreno lanzó un gemido sorprendido, y durante un segundo hizo ademán de separar al pelirrojo, pero éste levantó los brazos y se aferró al cuello del Uchiha con fuerza. Sin importar cuánto quiso empujarlo, Sasori no se separó. Y poco a poco, Itachi dejó de molestarse en forcejear y cerró los ojos. Atrapó en un abrazo a Sasori, y aplicó la fuerza suficiente para sentir cómo de fuerte le latía el corazón al pelirrojo. Alzó una mano, pasándola —y en el trayecto haciéndole una caricia— por la espalda, hacia arriba, hasta llegar a la nuca del pelirrojo, apretarlo con tanto frenesí que a la hora de abrir la boca y juntar su lengua con la de Sasori le pareció que no estaban lo suficientemente cerca, que nunca lo estarían. No alcanzarían mil vidas para cambiar el resultado.

Sí. Itachi dejó que la sensación anhelante le consumiera por dentro, que le hiciera arder. Dejó que la forma en que Sasori encajaba en su cuerpo le hiciera olvidar un poco el mundo, y que se desapareciera todo que no fuera ese instante, el calor de su cuerpo y el constante golpeteo de su corazón contra el pecho, quitándole el aire, ofreciéndoselo a Sasori. Dejó que por un momento pareciera que todo estaba bien, correctamente colocado en su lugar; Pero al final sucedía lo mismo. El dolor no menguaba, y seguía presente esa triste agonía que sintió al momento en que Sasori se había empecinado a cargar a Deidara cuando había estado inconsciente, o cuando se fue y no se dio cuenta, que parecía haber ignorado por completo el mismo y automático deseo de encontrarse justo como en ese momento, desde el primer instante en que se vieron. Esa misma sensación de soledad que lo aprisiono, y luego la emoción, el ver cómo regresaba Sasori, corriendo. Pero no por él.

Es que ahí, sin importar qué tan cerca estuvieran, ni cuan pasional fuera su beso, siempre iba a estar Deidara. Incluso muerto, Sasori se carcomería por la culpa. ¿O sería entonces todo como _debía ser_?; Sin importar cuánto terminó por sostener al Akasuna, presionarlo contra su cuerpo, o metiéndole la mano debajo de la camisa, buscando su torso y su pecho, o acariciando su espalda…

Sasori no había ido a ninguna parte a buscarlo porque le naciera del interior, como con Deidara, no era _real. _Era esa estúpida unión. Y, eso le dolía. Porque Sasori jamás iba a amarlo como lo hacía con el rubio. Y eso no era lo único que lo hacía entristecer, porque le dolía más pensar que sin Deidara, el pelirrojo no era feliz y era su unión con él lo que lo distanciaba del rubio, era lo que hacía que la agonía por verlo sufrir fuera tal, que supo que no podía seguir esforzándose en conseguir ahora, con ese beso, algo que no le pertenecía.

Empujó a Sasori y se limpió la boca mientras intentaba recuperar la respiración. Le ardían las mejillas, y en teoría, la fuerte brisa que le choco contra los cabellos no fue suficiente para apagar las emociones y la poca sutileza de esa pasión que había despertado en él besar a Sasori. El pelirrojo lo miraba con la respiración igual de acelerada, y confundido. Como si, de alguna manera, él si hubiera podido olvidarse del mundo. No fue hasta sino, después de unos segundos, que leyó en su mirada que tampoco había encontrado lo que buscaba.

—No hagas experimentos si sabes el resultado —le soltó Itachi, con el pecho doliéndole—. No seas tan egoísta.

—Itachi…

—Yo no encontré nada que buscará. Tú no puedes dármelo ya.

—Yo, creo que si podría intentarlo.

—¡NO QUIERO INTENTOS! —le gritó, y su voz se volvió un rugido gutural ahora que había perdido la paciencia que tanto lo caracterizaba—. Quiero que lo hagas en serio. Más bien. ¡Olvídalo! Lo que sea que pudimos haber sentido con esta unión en otras circunstancias, desapareció ahora. ¡Solo haces que me duela!

—A mi no me dolió. En serio…Quizá…

—No quiero un quizá.

—Itachi, escúchame. No hay vuelta atrás.

—No la hay. Pero puedes…Debes dejar de fingir que…Si te importo tan solo un poco, irás con Deidara y te quedarás con él. Tú lugar es con él. Prefiero no tenerte y verte feliz, que tenerte y hacerte infeliz.

—No me haces infeliz.

—¿Entonces por qué te siento tan distante?

—Crees que estoy enamorado de Deidara.

—Lo estás.

—También de ti.

—Mientes.

—¿Por qué lo haría?

—Porque crees que ya no hay vuelta atrás. Porque piensas que perdiste a Deidara.

—Entonces lo único que me queda eres tú.

—Aún no has perdido a Deidara.

—¿Por qué te resistes tanto a admitir esta cosa? ¡Ya lo he dejado todo! ¿Vale? No me importa nada. Moriste. Lo sabes, ¿cierto? ¿Qué habrías sentido tú de estar en mi lugar? Créeme que te darías cuenta de que…tú eres…

—No. No lo digas. No te lo hagas creer, y mucho menos a mí —se pasó la mano por los cabellos—. Ve con Deidara. Es él. Siempre lo va a hacer. Nada va a cambiar. Si te hace sentir mejor, di que soy yo el que está mal. Que no existe tal unión en ti. Que solo eres, un alma buena que cree que me ama, solo para no hacerme sentir mal.

—Soy alguien terrible —soltó Sasori—. Lo he sido siempre.

—No —dijo Itachi mientras lo miraba, al parecer, sorprendido. Le sonrió—. Sasori. Puede que haya sido la vida de Deidara la que prometiste —en realidad, a pesar de que el de Suna bajó la mirada, avergonzado, el Uchiha se mantuvo con una especie de serenidad que nunca habría esperado al confesar lo que había hecho—. ¿No te das cuenta de que hablas de salvar al mundo, olvidándote de lo que amas? Eres bueno. No dejes que nadie te diga nunca lo contrario.

Sasori sonrió, amargamente, pero algo en su mirada destello realmente, como si el comentario le hubiera causado gracia. Al final, terminó por hincarse y cubrirse la cara con las manos. Itachi permaneció quieto, como si no hubiese esperado ese tipo de reacción. Está claro que no la había esperado. Se dedicó a soltar palabras sin pensar en nada, y de hecho, ni siquiera había esperado encontrarse con el pelirrojo; Se hincó a un lado.

—Soy incapaz de ser lo que la gente espera de mí —murmuro Sasori, frunciendo el ceño—. Siempre termino desilusionándolos o logró que me odien.

—¿Por qué habrían de hacer tal cosa? —preguntó Itachi, deseando ponerle una mano en el hombro. Pero quería ser egoísta un rato y guardarse los sentimientos, porque solo irían a hacerle mal a sí mismo.

—Porque lo hago. Te apuesto a que me odias por no poder ser fiel a esa Unión.

—Yo no te odio.

—Deberías.

El silencio cayó pesado sobre ellos. Itachi sonrió y se acercó más a Sasori, se dio el pequeño gusto de recargar la cabeza en la del pelirrojo.

—Solo te odiaría, si rehusaras mi consejo y no fueras, en este momento con Deidara —le dijo, con la voz algo ronca, y el pelirrojo levantó la cabeza—. Quiero que lo hagas, Sasori.

—Pero, lo que he hecho. La promesa…

Itachi frunció el ceño y negó con la cabeza.

—Nunca ibas a poder cumplirla.

—¿Cómo estás tan seguro?

—Es que ustedes —hizo una pausa—, es que cuando se miran, es como si pudieran desaparecer al mundo entero, y solo quedarse ustedes dos. ¿No es así? La situación es casi tan trágica como hermosa, porque yo sé el final…Ustedes dos tienen que estar juntos, porque se aman.

Sasori enrojeció violentamente, ni siquiera pensó en el tono triste del Uchiha o en el hecho de haberse transformado en alguien tan transparente. Itachi volvió a suspirar, como si encontrara tierno el hecho de que las mejillas de Sasori se tiñeran de carmesí.

—Nunca he dicho que lo amo. —dijo Sasori, a poco falto de tartamudear. Itachi se acercó y le dio un beso en la frente. Antes de que el Akasuna, pudiera siquiera pensar en un contacto más, Itachi se había puesto de pie con una agilidad asombrosa, y ahora le daba la espalda; El viento meció sus largos cabellos.

—No hace falta. Ya lo he visto en tus ojos.

**0*0*0**

Deidara entró a la habitación apenas con las fuerzas suficientes como para dejarse caer en el suelo, resbalando poco a poco recargado en la pared. Cerró los ojos, y apretó las rodillas contra el pecho, en un intento vano de evitar que todo le temblara como en ese momento.

Lanzó una especie de gemido, que iba cerca de volverse un sollozo e intento ahogar las lágrimas en sus ojos. ¿Itachi? ¿Por qué no podía ser alguien fácil de detestar? ¿Por qué no podía, el Uchiha, ser otra persona, completamente ajeno a Sasori?

Una lágrima cayó por su mejilla, y Deidara se preguntó el por qué le ardía por ahí donde corría y dejaba su pequeño rastro húmedo. Se la talló con fuerza, deseando dejar de existir; Cada palabra que le había soltado Sasori le dolía en su fuero más interno, y tenía que admitirlo, le provocaba esa sensación de llanto ahogado que muchas veces le molestaba.

Trató de no imaginar que las paredes del cuarto se le cerraban alrededor y también hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano, al menos a su parecer, de no pensar en miles de manos que lo jalaban de la ropa y lo atraían hacia el suelo, arrastrándolo a un lugar que prometía ser menos doloroso que ese mismo instante. ¿Podría ser cierto? ¿Quién iba a asegurarlo?

El nudo en su garganta solo fue en aumento cuando se dio cuenta de que quizá su abuelo tenía razón. Tal vez, la unión de los humanos con los Yokai era imposible; No logró frenar de nuevo las lágrimas que se derramaban sobre su rostro, y ni siquiera se molestó en limpiarlas. Escuchaba la voz de su abuelo en su cabeza, en un eco constante y que hacía que se le taladrara por dentro el cerebro. Lo que era aún peor, le perforaba el corazón y lo hacía sangrar como lo haría la piel contra las espinas de una rosa.

De pronto, quería salir de ahí. Solamente quería alejarse de todos, volver a un sueño lejano donde todo podía estar bien. Un sueño del que se obligaría a no despertar jamás. Y se llevaría con él todos aquellos recuerdos, o sentimientos que algún día lo hicieron feliz. Aunque, ¿eso no lo lastimaría más? Se trataban solamente de mentiras que siempre le habían lanzado. Y Deidara no quería escucharlas jamás, la sola idea volvía a sumirlo en esa pequeña desesperación de la que, estaba seguro, no podría salir.

Pensó en lo solo que se sentía al momento en que la oscuridad de aquel demonio lo envolvió, esa sensación de vacío y pesar que parecía ser incapaz de llenar, como si fuera una copa que jamás estará llena. Pegó lo más que pudo las rodillas a su pecho, y abrazo sus piernas con tanta fuerza, que llegó un momento en que empezó a clavarse las uñas, y sentía es escozor de la piel bajo la ropa.

Miró, durante varios instantes, la ventana. Pensó en dos aves montando el vuelo donde no las pudieran alcanzar, imagino la vida que ya no existía.

Si fuera como Onoki, razono ahogando una risa o una carcajada maquiavélica, todo sería más sencillo, ¿verdad?

Dejó de apretarse las piernas y soltó el aire. ¿Y si pudiera ser como Onoki?

Las lágrimas se ahogaron un instante tras sus ojos, y no volvieron a salir. Creía que solo le quedaba Sasori, pero acababa de comprender que ahí, en algún lugar, estaban sus dos hermanos, su padre, su abuelo. Y ellos. Sin saber exactamente cómo, ya estaba en pie y se decía a sí mismo, que solo tenía que pensar una vez como Onoki. ¿A dónde habría ido él? ¿Dónde estaría ahora?

Giró la mirada de un lado a otro, intentando dar con alguna especie de mensaje escrito en el aire, o en la cabecera de la cama.

Lo buscaba porque mientras tiempo pasaba, se sentía aún más alejado de Sasori, y él era… El único con el que quería estar. No iba a poder negarlo jamás.

Miró la cama, y se puso de pie y camino hasta ella. Todo tenía que ser una pesadilla. Tenía que serlo. Se tumbó sobre el colchón y sujetó las almohadas, apretándolas contra su cuerpo y hundiéndolas con tanta fuerza que prácticamente podría partirlas a la mitad. Se dijo una y otra vez que tenía que dormir. Y muy a pesar de que una voz le gritaba y se bufaba de que no podría hacerlo, logró sorprenderse mucho al cerrar los ojos y quedarse dormido casi inmediatamente.

**0*0*0**

Sasori seguía mirando las tierras de Konoha, con el corazón latiendo con una fuerza dolorosa contra su pecho, sin siquiera lograr que se molestara en pensar en nada más; El beso que compartió con Itachi no había estado carente de emociones, porque, era claro, que en alguna parte, le pareció que dos piezas de un mismo rompecabezas habían logrado encajar. Y sin embargo, la seguridad que tenía Itachi de que jamás iba a lastimar a Deidara, y que, además, lo amaba, era sin duda lo que lo dejaba más anonadado que nada.

El pecho le ardió y él, de alguna forma, logró ignorar el punzante dolor que iba desde el tatuaje de estrella que le había pintado la mujer y empezó a hacer que su cabeza también empezara a retumbar.

Cerró los ojos un momento y comenzó a pensar, en canciones que sobrepasaban el tiempo y el espacio, y lo volvían donde Sandaime. Sin embargo, el recuerdo se desvaneció antes de aparecer, y cuando abrió los ojos, se encontró con la sombra de unos ojos enfurecidos, y unos mechones de cabello verde que caían sobre su rostro y que parecían levantarse y retorcerse como si de serpientes se trataran. El pelirrojo no se molestó en sorprenderse, y simplemente se quedo quieto, con una expresión impasible como única respuesta al aire enfurecido de la mujer. Suponía, que ya daba lo mismo. Ni siquiera le temía. Se mantuvo recargado en ese barandal sencillo que prácticamente no le guardaba ninguna protección de caer contra el vacío.

Sus miradas chocaban, y mientras la de ella chispeaba de ira, la de Sasori carecía de sentimiento, estaba completamente vacía. Las orejas del Yokai se inclinaron ligeramente hacia abajo, y no pudo entonces, contener un pequeño gruñido, más que un intento por alejar a la mujer, se trataba de algo parecido al hastío y la frustración.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —le preguntó ella, con una voz, casi serpentín, ignorando el gruñido. Sasori frunció el ceño y sonrió socarronamente.

—Tomó el sol —respondió, con sarcasmo. Y ella levantó la mano para darle una bofetada, pero se contuvo de hacerlo y sonrió cínicamente.

—Querido Yokai —le dijo, suspirando —, no quieres hacerme enojar. Hicimos un trato, ¿lo recuerdas?

—Cómo olvidarlo. Ojalá y pudiera, pero te sigues apareciendo en todas partes —hizo una pausa—. Creí que ya no te tendría que ver más.

—No hables como si no gozaras de mi compañía.

—No lo hago. Gozar de tu presencia, quiero decir.

—Bueno, eso carece de importancia —dijo ella, haciendo un ademán con la mano—, porque debo de admitir que también comienzo a exasperarme de tu actitud.

—Yo no he hecho nada malo. Incluso he besado a Itachi.

—¿Y dónde está él?

—Se ha ido. Me ha dicho que no quiere estar conmigo. Así que, déjame en paz —ella lanzó una carcajada y le acaricio la mejilla. El pelirrojo no tuvo ni las fuerzas ni las ganas para apartarse.

—¿Eso es lo mejor que puedes hacer? Es obvio que ambos necesitan tiempo. Y, en cuanto a Deidara...Aprenderás a verlo como realmente es.

Ésta vez, Sasori frunció el ceño y rugió. Casi podría haber jurado que su cuerpo se había movido de tal manera que podría haber pateado a la mujer y lanzado lejos, de no ser porque ésta le puso el dedo índice en la frente. Se quedo quieto entonces, y con la boca abierta sin pronunciar un solo sonido.

—Creo, que a pesar de todo, tendré que echarles un poco más la mano —continúo ella con una voz extraña, ronca y suave al mismo tiempo, parecía hipnotizarlo—, porque está claro que si los dejo, ustedes echarán a perder mis planes —una mueca burlona cruzó por su rostro, y cuando Sasori notó que debía de apartar la mirada de aquellos ojos oscuros (la esclerótica había desaparecido, consumida por el negro), ya era muy tarde—. Y eso, no lo voy a permitir.

Los ojos de Sasori se volvieron todavía más opacos, carente de brillo, se convirtió en una especie de zombi. Estaba ahí, y al mismo tiempo no. Era como un cascarón vacío. Se había vuelto una especie de marioneta, y su titiritera estaba enfrente, sonriendo con autosuficiencia.

—Ve —lo incitó ella, mientras empezaba a desaparecer tan rápido como apareció, como la neblina que se llevaba el viento—. Ve y déjate consumir por tus deseos un momento, Akasuna kun. Que solo por ésta vez te pasaré la falta.

Y lanzó una fuerte carcajada antes de desaparecer y dejar a Sasori completamente solo. Él se quedo quieto lo que parecería demasiado tiempo, y luego se puso de pie lentamente. Parpadeo, y sus ojos volvieron a adquirir un poco del brillo perdido; Caminó con paso lento hacia la salida del techo, casi arrastrando los pies y con el rostro impasible.

Todo se había convertido en silencio y sombras para él.

**0*0*0**

Yuu divisó a Hidan entre el gentío que se aglomeraba en los pasillos, hablando sobre una ceremonia en honor a Itachi y corrió hacia él. Estaba jugando con Konohamaru y los otros dos chicos que iban con el primero, cuando se entero de la noticia de que el demonio había atacado al moreno, y aunque quiso ir al encuentro del Yokai, un hombre que llevaba un paliacate en la cabeza y unas gafas oscuras, lo detuvo en la puerta y no lo dejo salir. No importando cuánto renegó, pataleo y gritó, no lo dejaron salir de la habitación. Al final —y aunque se dijo que no iba a hacerlo— se quedo completamente dormido, y cuando acordó, Sasori y Deidara se habían ido del palacio. Al principio, se había llegado a sentir ofendido. Pero después supo que su deber sería ayudar a Itachi, así que durante aquel tiempo había estado llevando algunas cosas para los que se reunían en torno al Yokai. Tocaba la puerta, y usualmente lo recibía Kisame, que le sonreía y tomaba las cosas, y luego cerraba la puerta, impidiéndole entrar a ver al moreno. Ahora, apenas se había enterado de la llegada de Sasori y el resto, había echado a correr desde la cocina, donde había ayudado a quitar el polvo de los trastes, y se dirigió a la habitación de Sasori, encontrándola vacía.

Sin saber a dónde podría haberse dirigido, es por eso que al ver a Hidan, se le había acercado corriendo.

—¡Hidan san! —gritó y el albino se giro a verlo casi enseguida, con una mueca fastidiada en el rostro. El niño llegó a donde el Yokai y jadeo un poco antes de poder hablar—. ¡Ya están aquí! Qué alivio.

—Hola, chiquillo —le dijo éste sonriendo—. Creí que estarías con el colorín.

—¿Ah? —preguntó Yuu, confundido. Hidan puso los ojos en blanco.

—Con Sasori —aclaró. Yuu asintió.

—Lo estoy buscando. ¿Le has visto? ¿O sabes cómo está Itachi? ¿Y Deidara?

—Se largó en cuanto despertó Itachi, y desde ahí no sé dónde está. La comadreja (o Itachi, si así te viene bien), debe de estar descansando en su cuarto. Y la rubia siguió a Sasori.

—No están en sus habitaciones… —comentó el más pequeño e Hidan se encogió de hombros.

—Seguramente los han llamado abajo. ¿Te has enterado, niño? Parece ser que ésta noche tendremos una cena especial por parte de los Uchiha. Ay, seguro habrá música y todos se pondrán sus mejores trajes. Yo no le encuentro sentido, pero, bueno…No voy a decir que no tratare de disfrutarla.

Yuu asintió, pero ya buscaba con la mirada a otro miembro de Akatsuki pare preguntar por los últimos tres. Al final, alcanzó a ver que Kakuzu venía con el ceño fruncido, acompañado por Pein y Konan, que iban a un lado, con la misma cara de siempre, seria e indescifrable. Aunque, en cuanto la peli azul lo notó, le saludó con la mano y sonrió. Yuu respondió al saludo con la mano y se mantuvo quieto, junto con Hidan, hasta que los otros los alcanzaron.

—¡Pero mira nada más cuánto alboroto causa esa comadreja! —comentó Kakuzu, cruzándose de brazos y mirando con desagrado a una mujer que le pedía permiso y que pasaba corriendo con varias charolas—. Como si tuviéramos el tiempo y los recursos necesarios para hacer esto.

—Tsk. Es mejor que la aburrida rutina de diario —agregó Hidan arqueando las cejas—. Solo los tacaños como tú se quejan. A mí me cae mejor éste pequeño alboroto.

—A mí también me parece que es bueno que tengamos algo nuevo y que podamos disfrutar —convino la Yokai con una sonrisa, mientras le palmeaba la cabeza a Yuu. Él sacudió la cabeza unos segundos después, para que su cabello quedara igual de despeinado que siempre—. Pero sobre todo, no dejo de alegrarme porque Itachi ya esté bien.

—Itachi es un digno Akatsuki, después de todo —comentó Pein, con su seriedad característica, parecía incómodo entre el pasillo, mirando con extrañeza a todos prepararse para la cena. Hidan hizo un puchero y Kakuzu chasqueo la lengua, un gesto muy poco usual en él.

—Venga, que al final hemos sido nosotros los que lo salvamos, ¿no es así? —arguyó en seguida el moreno—, A nosotros es a quien deberían de hacernos una gran fiesta.

—Qué modesto eres —comentó Hidan, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

—Como sino pensaras igual, fanático religioso. Has estado por ahí regando de nuestra pequeña aventura.

—Pero no exijo nada.

—A callar —soltó Pein y ambos guardaron silencio—. ¿Ves, Konan? Por eso te digo que debemos de evitar estar en presencia de ambos —y diciendo eso, se marchó. La chica sonrió y miró a Yuu.

—Bueno, ya lo hicieron enojar —comentó y estaba a punto de irse, cuando el niño le tomo de la mano. Ella se giro a verlo, intrigada—. ¿Qué pasa, Yuu? —preguntó con amabilidad.

—Sasori sama —fue lo único que contestó. Konan negó con la cabeza.

—No lo he visto.

—Ah. Bueno, gracias… —comentó el niño mientras asentía y soltaba a la chica. Ella le sonrió y se fue sin despedirse de los otros dos, que ya se miraban, esperando por la oportunidad de volver a discutir—. Vaya… Quería ver a Sasori sama —murmuro, con un tono entristecido—. Tendré que seguir buscando. Nos vemos luego, Hidan san, Kakuzu san.

—Nos vemos —contestó Hidan. Kakuzu hizo un encogimiento de hombros, sin decir palabra alguna.

Yuu volvió a meterse entre los pasillos, buscando de un lado a otro a alguno de los tres por los que había preguntado. Al final, suspiro y se dijo que podría ir a buscar a la sala donde supuestamente, todos se preparaban para la cena de esa noche.

Iba a darse media vuelta, cuando por el rabillo del ojo capto un movimiento lento y al mismo tiempo distante, como si fuera una sombra que corriera. Volteó a ver hacia el pasillo por donde se supone, estaban las habitaciones que les había asignado Itachi antes del ataque del demonio. Podía ver, claramente, la cabellera roja de Sasori.

Se dispuso a llamarlo, cuando de repente, éste se perdió de vista. Sonriente, Yuu volvió a echar a correr. Cuando giro en la esquina del pasillo, vio que Sasori se metía a la habitación continúa a la que le habían asignado, tenía el rostro pálido y la mirada perdida. Y en cuanto lo vio, Yuu se quedo congelado, como si supiera que al que veía no podía ser Sasori; Carecía de esa especie de vitalidad, y se movía con un andar tan lento como extraño, como si fuera solamente una especie de marioneta.

Caminó un momento hacia la puerta, pero sus pies parecían pesarle como el plomo, a fin de que unos cuantos metros los termino por recorrer casi tres minutos después. Cuando al fin estuvo frente a la puerta, nadie le había prestado atención alguna, y el pasillo parecía haberse quedado vacío. Al fondo, la última mujer cruzaba la esquina del pasillo, tenía los cabellos largos y verdes, aunque además de eso, Yuu fue incapaz de ver nada más. Cuando estiró la mano a la perilla de la puerta sintió que su cuerpo se tensaba y se estremecía incontrolablemente.

Tragó saliva ruidosamente, y cuando trató de abrir la puerta, ésta no solo estaba cerrada con seguro, sino que parecía arder al rojo vivo. Lanzó un gritillo agudo y apartó la mano, atrayéndola a su pecho y después mirándola. Una marca con forma de elipse que dejo su palma chamuscada era lo único que vio a través de las lágrimas que se le anegaban a los ojos por el punzante dolor. Segundos después, se dio cuenta de que aquello no era normal y miró la puerta.

—¡Sasori sama! ¡Deidara san! —gritó, sin recibir algún tipo de respuesta. Con la mano sana (y volviendo a atraer la lastimada contra el pecho) comenzó a golpear la puerta con frenesí—. ¡Sasori sama, Deidara sama! ¿Están ahí? ¡Respondan! ¡Digan algo, por favor!

Silencio fue lo que le contestaron. Yuu retrocedió, con el corazón palpitándole con fuerza, mientras imaginaba que dentro se formaba una especie de sombra que terminaría por consumir la vida, y comenzó a tener arqueadas, como si alguien le estuviera metiendo el dedo en la garganta para que vomitara. Era una fuerza apabullante, y resultaba absurdo que nadie se hubiera percatado de ella.

De alguna manera logró sobreponerse a las nauseas y giro en dirección opuesta a donde se había ido aquella última mujer. Corrió y giro en la esquina, casi resbalando y sujetándose de la pared con la mano quemada, lo que le hizo aullar de dolor. Se encontró con que a lo lejos caminaba Itachi, de espaldas a él. La gente se le pegaba y hablaba en cotilleos que el moreno parecía desdeñar con sonrisas entristecidas. Por un momento, Yuu se olvido un segundo de Sasori, y al siguiente, tuvo la sensación de que debía pedir ayuda.

Abrió la boca para hablar, pero las palabras no salieron. Para cuando Itachi pareció darse cuenta de su mirada, se giró y abrió los ojos hasta que éstos amenazaron con salir de sus órbitas. Al principio, pensó que se trataba de su propio miedo que se reflejaba y le causaba esa expresión al Uchiha, tan contorsionada y extraña, en algún punto graciosa, pero más que nada, alarmada. Y cuando vio descifró eso último, y lograra darse cuenta de que Itachi casi parecía atormentado, entonces, Yuu comprendió que algo andaba mal.

**0*0*0**

Lo despertó el sonido de la puerta al cerrarse. Tardó unos segundos en abrir los ojos, y para cuando lo hizo, alguien corría las cortinas de la habitación, y la dejaba a oscuras.

Deidara ahogó una exclamación, y estaba a punto de saltar de la cama a por la espada que había dejado a los pies de ésta, cuando de repente, sintió el peso de alguien en la cama, a su lado, y alcanzó a pensar que lo había hecho con esa rapidez digna de los Yokai, cuando de repente, sintió una deliciosa presión en sus labios. Inmediatamente su cuerpo pareció encenderse en un largo momento de éxtasis, y para cuando distinguió en las sombras los ojos de Sasori, se olvido de todo.

Tras aquella oscuridad con que las cortinas parecían cubrir todo, el mundo se volvía insignificante. Sasori lo besaba con aquella misma pasión de antes, recorriendo con la lengua la comisura de sus labios, humedeciéndola una y otra vez, sin siquiera dejar que se secara un momento la saliva. El rubio intentó sentarse o acomodarse de otra manera, pues se sentía de repente demasiado acalorado como para poder pensar con la suficiente claridad. Por un segundo incluso creyó que era la ropa la que empezaba a arder, pero se dio cuenta de que parte de ese calor provenía porque Sasori se moviera con agilidad y se acomodara de tal manera que estaba arriba, aprisionándolo todavía con el beso y jadeando mientras ponía las piernas a un lado de las suyas, atrapándolo en una especie de jaula cuando dejó caer su peso encima de su estomago y le cogió de las muñecas con ambas manos y hacer que las alzara por encima de la cabeza.

—Sasori… —gimió Deidara en cuanto el pelirrojo se separo de sus labios y comenzó a besar su cuello, con una lentitud que torturaba, pasándole la lengua por la manzana de Adán justo antes de darle un pequeño mordisco que hizo que el rubio lanzara una exclamación ahogada—, Sasori, para. Espera un momento, hum….

Sus mejillas le ardían a tal grado que podría decirse que toda la sangre de su cuerpo se le había subido. No podía moverse, y aunque se retorció levemente bajo el peso de Sasori, no logró ningún cambio. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de querer tener alguno, porque, sabía que el pelirrojo no iba a volver. De hecho, no comprendía por qué estaba aquí.

El Yokai subió de su cuello hasta sus labios, los besó una vez —metiéndole la lengua en el interior y chocándola con la del rubio—, y luego acercó la boca al oído de Deidara.

—_Deidara…_ —murmuro con la voz ronca, y el aliento entrecortado hizo que el rubio sintiera que se le erizaba el vello de la piel de una manera casi agradable. Cerró un momento los ojos y se mordió el labio.

—¿Hum?

—_Mocoso. Mí Deidara…Quiero estar contigo. _Mierda. No me importa. Itachi tiene razón. Eso es lo que quiero.

¿Había hablado con Itachi? Por un momento, el rubio abrió la boca y se dispuso a hablar, pero en seguida se quedo callado, al sentir la lengua de Sasori meterse en su oído. ¿Qué… Qué estaba haciendo?

El pelirrojo lanzó un sonido muy parecido al ronroneo de un gato, y le soltó las muñecas para bajar las manos por el rostro de Deidara, acariciándole cada centímetro de la piel y apartándole los cabellos del rostro. La horrible marca que, en su tiempo, le había dejado Onoki, y que casi siempre avergonzaba al rubio, ahora le causo una sensación extraña de regocijo al ver que lo único que hacía Sasori era verla como si se tratara simplemente de algo insignificante…, no, lo miraba como si hiciera a Deidara más bello, y eso solo hizo que se sonrojara más.

Cuando Sasori se inclino y le besó la cicatriz, él volvió a cerrar los ojos y suspirar quedamente. Su corazón le latía a mil, y apenas podía dejar de escuchar el zumbido en sus oídos y el chasquido de cuando Sasori volvió a besarlo.

Los cabellos de Sasori le cosquilleaban la nariz, y Deidara pensó durante un instante, que se le veían mejor así. Y al momento siguiente, simplemente agradeció el hecho de que sus labios volvieran a arder bajo la caricia del mayor.

Cada segundo le parecía que transcurriera con la lentitud de un minuto, y entonces, sintió que Sasori comenzaba a quitarle la parte superior de la ropa. Se quedo tenso y estático, sin saber exactamente qué hacer ahora. Sintió mucha vergüenza cuando el pelirrojo termino por verle el torso desnudo, y aunque habría querido evitarlo, se dejo hacer mientras Sasori le obligaba a sacar las manos de la ropa y luego lo observaba con una extraña mirada que parecía, casi, al borde de la admiración.

El Yokai comenzó a acariciándole la clavícula, enviando corrientes eléctricas por todo el cuerpo del menor, que gimió un poco ante lo fríos que resultaban los dedos de Sasori. Cuando éstos terminaron acariciándole los pezones, el rubio cerró los ojos con tanta fuerza que creyó que al abrirlos se habría quedado ciego. Luego de unos segundos fue consciente de la punzada en la entrepierna y el temblor de las rodillas. El mayor se acercó y le pasó la lengua lentamente sobre el pecho, haciendo que Deidara gimiera un poco más fuerte.

—Sasori, para… —pidió un segundo, al saber que dentro de poco, terminaría por perder el poco raciocinio—. Sasori, si no lo haces…

El pelirrojo, ignorando su petición bajó la mano a través de su torso, sin dejar de besarle el pecho, y Deidara podría jurar que estaba sonriendo en el mismo momento en que comenzó a acariciar su miembro. El rubio hizo amago de gritar, pero Sasori inmediatamente le metió el dedo índice y medio en la boca.

Las pupilas del oriundo de Iwa se agrandaron tanto al abrir los ojos de aquella manera tan violenta, que el negro prácticamente consumía el azul. No sabía por qué todo estaba pasando de esa manera, y no podía controlar la reacción de su miembro, endureciéndose mientras Sasori lo sobaba por encima de la ropa. Justo cuando pensó que no podía empeorar —o mejorar, según qué parte de él opinara—, Sasori empezó a meter y sacar sus dedos de su boca, en un movimiento lascivo y… se sorprendió al pensar, que casi gentil, a pesar de la intención.

—¡Sasori sama, Deidara sama! —escuchó gritar a lo lejos el rubio, como si se tratara de otra dimensión. Los golpes en la puerta también quedaron ahogados, por la inmensa sensación de placer mientras se arqueaba poco a poco debajo de Sasori, para estar más cerca. De pronto, ansiando simplemente que el pelirrojo dejara de jugar tanto y le permitiera enredar sus piernas en la cintura del mayor.

—¿Te gusta, Deidara? —le preguntó Sasori, ahogando los repentinos gritos de, juraría, Yuu—. Dime.

La voz del pelirrojo parecía repentinamente ajena, pero eso no le importó a Deidara. Levantó una mano y sujetó la muñeca de Sasori y mantuvo los dedos de éste dentro de su boca, inmóviles. El pelirrojo se sonrojo tanto que ahora, incluso entre esas sombras y la tenue luz que entraba por las ventanas, Deidara lo notó. Con la otra mano, enredo los cabellos de Sasori de su nuca, y luego, le soltó la mano. El mayor no tardo en quitar los dedos del interior del rubio, sacando un hilo de saliva con ellos desde la punta.

—Sasori…por favor… —jadeó Deidara, sin ser capaz de decir otra cosa. El pelirrojo se inclino hacía él y volvió a besarlo, sin olvidar por un solo momento la tarea de su otra mano que estrujaba con delicadeza el miembro endurecido del rubio. Por un momento, el de Iwa se pregunto si Sasori estaría en las mismas condiciones, aunque, debido a las oleadas de placer, se preocupo por no _correrse_ antes de entrar en contacto con la piel de Sasori.

Estaba a punto de creer que enloquecería, cuando Sasori metió entre sus piernas la rodilla izquierda, y con gran agilidad se abrió paso haciendo que las piernas del rubio quedaran a sus lados. Se había vuelto a separar del beso y pasar la mano libre de nuevo por su pecho, y dejar a un lado la tarea de la otra para subirla por encima de su cabeza y desanudarle la liga que sujetaba la media coleta, dejando sus cabellos rubios completamente sueltos.

Deidara estaba a punto de lamentarse por este cambio, mientras le dolía tanto la entrepierna, que casi le lanza un golpe al pelirrojo, pero entonces sintió como ahora Sasori se restregaba contra él, mientras hundía la nariz en su cuello. Podía sentir que no era el único al que la excitación había causado consecuencias, y antes de decir o pensar nada, había abrazado a Sasori y lo atraía hacia su cuerpo.

Con ambos brazos a un lado y algo inclinado, el pelirrojo comenzó a hacer un balance lento de la cadera, embistiendo un poco al menor. A través de la ropa que tanto empezó a fastidiar a Deidara, se sorprendió que igualmente, le producía esa sensación embriagante de que era perfecto.

El vaivén de Sasori no parecía querer interrumpirse, incluso aunque ambos parecían ansiosos por deshacerse de las prendas, tanto porque el Yokai deseara empezar a penetrarlo, como Deidara porque lo hiciera de una vez.

—Ah… —gimió el rubio con la voz ronca, apenas distinguibles las letras unas de otras, mientras le rodeaba la cadera con las piernas, así, como quiso hacer desde un principio y atrayendo las caderas del pelirrojo con las suyas, deseando que no existiera esa maldita tela entre ellos—. Sasori, por favor. Quiero que…

—_Te amo, Deidara _—murmuro Sasori, antes que nada, todavía contra su cuello.

Y entonces, como si de una especie de interruptor se tratara, el rubio se quedo quieto. Contrario a la anterior analogía, en vez de encender una luz en su interior, la oscuridad lo sumió y lo envolvió con una apabullante y extraña fuerza que lo atraía cada vez más hacia un gran vacío.

No hubo nada más. Solo el silencio. Y Deidara pudo sentirse caer, y repentinamente detenerse en el aire, suspendido en contra de la gravedad.

Ya no existió el placer que le producía la cercanía de Sasori, ni la urgencia de que fuera mayor.

Solo estaba el eco de las palabras del pelirrojo, que parecían sofocarlo de tal manera que terminaría por enloquecer sino jalaba aire.

De haber podido describir cómo se sintió de repente, habría querido decir que flácido. Pero no fue así. En algún momento, en algún lugar, estaba él cubierto por esas sombras, como cuando cayó con el veneno de aquel demonio. Pero no estaba ahí Sasori para salvarlo, sus últimas palabras parecían carecer de significado al mismo tiempo que le hinchaban de alegría. Pero no fue sino, hasta que se dio cuenta de que ceñía la mano sobre algo duro y casi pequeño, que no se dio cuenta de que su cuerpo ya no le pertenecía.

Quiso gritar y anteponerse a lo que sabía que estaba a punto de pasar, pero no podía.

Deidara se mantuvo todavía quieto, sin decir o reaccionar en absoluto. Y en cuanto escucho esa voz, femenina, delicada, casi dulce hablar, se le heló la sangre y deseó morir en ese mismo instante. Ella solo dijo unas cuantas palabras, y el rubio comprendió por qué Sasori le creía. Ella decía la verdad.

Pensó en ese instante, en que el mismo Yokai se lo había dicho, y quiso resistirse un poco más; No_ tienen idea, de lo parecido que eres, realmente, a Sandaime. Pero ya es demasiado tarde para retroceder. Ahora, adelantaremos el momento. _

—Yo también, hum —fue lo único que le permitieron decir al rubio, antes de que le arrebatara a Sasori, el cuchillo que anteriormente le había ofrecido aquella mujer, que colgaba del cinto que tenía debajo de la capa de Akatsuki, como pidiendo a gritos silenciosos que lo usaran. Y así lo hizo Deidara.

Simplemente, dejó que se hundiera en el vientre del pelirrojo.

**TO BE CONTINUED.**

* * *

><p>Sí, lo sé. ¿Cuántas de ustedes no quieren matarme por ésta porquería? (u.u), y sin embargo, no me voy a poner de delicada y quisquillosa con mi mente y su inspiración, porque resulta, que no solo tuvo un día muy estresante, sino que además..., ahm, ¡El lunes entró a la escuela! Y no a cualquier grado, sino que, a la Universidad (owo). Sí, ya, pareciera que es una buena noticia... Pero, realmente no sé qué vaya a ser de mi tiempo una vez dentro. Espero tener un poco para escribir, el suficiente para continuar las historias y etc. En serio que tratare de seguir igual de "puntual" -sí, nótese lo avergonzada que estoy al usar tal adejtivo cuando no tengo nada de eso (xD)- o de publicar más o menos seguido.<p>

¿Mi despedida SasoDei antes de entrar a la escuela? Pues sí, quería prevenir y quitarme esa tentación de poner tantito lemmon -sé que fue horrible, pero bajo circunstancias normales no funciona mi mente pervertida (xD)-. Igual y publicare mañana -no sé cómo, pero lo haré...- el ItaDei.

¿Reviews? (nwnU) ¿Por fiz? -Si les gusto y quieren saber qué pasara, tienten a Mary de desafiar a la escuela, como siempre (xD)-. Igual espero que lo hayan disfrutado, sempai (:D)

**PD: **Si el tiempo lo permite, Orochimaru y Onoki, los veremos en el siguiente capítulo (x3), retomando el hilo del primer capítulo -o algo así-.

**PDD: **Ya, después de éste capítulo, es más que claro que me voy por el KisaIta, pero, como siempre, las cosas pueden dar un curso nuevo (xD) -ya saben, en realidad (sí, aunque me quieran matar las fans del otro triangulo amoroso), Itachi debía de estar enamorado de Deidara, así que es válido preguntar-, ¿recomiendan una pareja en especial para nuestro sempai? -Él es tan buena persona, que ocupo hacerlo bien para él, pero para ustedes también así que les doy a escoger-. Ahm, y lo siento al decirlo, pero no se valen las relaciones con Sasuke, Tobi, Madara o cualquier familiar Uchiha, porque no me siento muy cómoda con ello. Tampoco se vale con la ****de Sakura, que por alguna razón, me fastidia cada vez más. Fuera de eso, pueden escoger (^.^). En tal caso de que sea KisaIta, también hacermelo saber.

Matta ne~


	9. 21 guns

Buenas noches, queridas sempais. Si han entrado a este capítulo de "Akuma ga daisukidesu", ya está bajo su propio riesgo. Vale, primero que nada, unas cosas que aclarar —sino quieren Spoiler del manga de hace tres días (fupuestamente fu más o menos fue la fecha de lo que me refiero), mejor no leer el tercer y cuarto punto—:

1. La razón de mi tardanza, tiene mucho que ver con la escuela. Hasta hace una semana que oficialmente salí de la Universidad y apenas empecé a tener tiempo en serio para tratar con las actualizaciones. En este fic en especial, todo ya parecía tan preparado, pero hay una serie de cosas que cambiaron de acuerdo a otras circunstancias, expuestas más abajo.

2.- La inspiración se me cortó en este fic, literalmente. No tenía ni ganas de echarle cabeza al asunto, así que, lo que quedó fue algo un poco raro —esta vez estoy segura de que será valiente la que termine de leer (xD)—.

3.- Esto es importante: El capítulo de hoy fue simple y sencillamente terminado en honor a Neji sempai. Él es la causa de que esto saliera un poco peculiar, pero no hay marcha atrás: Sempai se lo merece por ser uno de los mejores personajes que existió en la serie hasta que el —maldito— Kishimoto decidió matarlo.

4.- No planeaba hacerlo, realmente no quería nunca volver a tratar de liquidar a los personajes que le pertenecen a Kishimoto a menos que mueran realmente en la serie, pero en vista de que el pasado punto me ha dejado hasta la coronilla, les aviso que la verdadera Guerra en este fic empieza, y que todos los personajes en mi lista negra —posiblemente roja y algunos de la amarilla también— van a terminar tan muertos que ni la serie sería tan cruel. Jaja, es broma,... o eso creo. De momento, encabezan la lista Sakura y Kankuro. Si ustedes desean votar por algún otro, son invitados a decirme. Realmente, y díganme loca —sé que lo estoy (ewe)—, pero no soporto que los personajes que odio sigan vivitos y coleando en la serie, mientras grandes creaciones como mis sempais Akatsukianos y Neji mueran —es decir, tengo demasiados sempais en Naruto, pero Neji era especial... encima, me arruinaron el NejiTen que tenía la esperanza de ver en algún futuro como algo tangible en la serie—.

5.- Último datillo: El capítulo iba planeado para más largo, como siempre, pero creo que hoy no merece mucho la atención (xDU). De una vez les aviso que esto no tiene mucho SasoDei que digamos —no me he fijado si el ItaSaso se me paso de más, pero aunque lo duden, esto será un SasoDei hecho y derecho...al menos al final (xDUU)—.

**Aclaraciones: **Como siempre, seguro que se encuentran con mucho OoC. Pero vamos a lo importante de aclarar: ¿Han visto "El Señor de los Anillos. El Retorno del Rey" —creo que es esa—, cuando Pippin canta una canción mientras las escenas de la batalla aparecen? Pues, eso fue lo que intente en las letras cursivas que siguen de las subrayadas, por sino le encuentran sentido alguno a cómo va de un lado a otro.

Creo que por ahora, eso es todo. Los dejo con la continuación.

* * *

><p><strong>9.<strong>

**((~*~21 GUNS ~*~))**

_"¿Sabes por qué vale la pena luchar? ¿Cuándo no vale la pena morir? […] El dolor pesa como el orgullo y buscas un lugar para esconderte. ¿Alguien rompió tu corazón por dentro?" Green Day. _

**.**

**.**

_El choque de acero contra acero hacía parecía retumbar en sus orejas, produciendo un pequeño chasquido que apenas recibido por su cerebro, producía que la mano que empuñaba la espada se moviera con más rapidez y evitara la siguiente estocada. A él le había resultado extremadamente fácil adaptarse al movimiento necesario para esgrimirla, y convertía a la espada en una extensión de su propio cuerpo. Además, al ser un Yokai no solo contaba con la rapidez y la flexibilidad digna de un felino, también poseía esos rápidos reflejos y una habilidad grandiosa para saltar hacia cualquier lugar antes de caer elegantemente sobre sus pies y seguir peleando. _

_Se hizo a un lado cuando Sandaime lanzó el siguiente ataque, y levantó la mano, dirigiendo una especie de zarpazo muy peligroso, al tener las uñas convertidas en una especie de uñas. Sandaime hizo el cuello para atrás y lo esquivó por poco, y el movimiento hizo que sus cabellos se desordenaran más, y que unos mechones le cayeran sobre el puente de la nariz. Por un momento, Sasori habría jurado que no había alcanzado a moverse lo suficientemente rápido, y dejó un intervalo para que su mentor recuperara el equilibrio luego de que diera unos pequeños traspiés hacia atrás y casi perdiera la espada. El mayor por fin plantó los pies en la arena y se apartó los cabellos del rostro, con una sonrisa afable pintada en la cara, como siempre que el pelirrojo hacía algo bien. _

_—¡Vaya! Buen movimiento —exclamó el mayor, con una sonrisa—. Pareciera que tienes cinco navajas, con esas uñas —el Yokai relajó un poco los músculos y asintió—. Pero creo que todavía no te estás tomando esto muy enserio. _

_—Sí lo estoy haciendo —arguyó el menor, enderezándose y dejando que la espada cayera, junto con su brazo, al costado, de tal forma que la punta casi rozaba los montones de arena—. No le haría perder el tiempo, de ninguna manera, en el entrenamiento. _

_—Entonces supongo que es el hecho de que estamos practicando el día de hoy en la arena en vez de la sala, donde el suelo es más firme —Sasori enrojeció un poco, pues le fastidiaba saber que tenía muchos huecos en su entrenamiento que, en efecto, durante los últimos meses se había efectuado dentro del palacio. El día de hoy, Sandaime lo había llevado fuera del territorio de la arena, en un espacio abierto y donde las pequeñas dunas que se formaban cubrían toda la aldea, a excepción de la punta de la torre del palacio de Suna—. Bueno, pues para ser tu primer día aquí no lo haces tan mal. Hay que trabajar un poco en el equilibrio y te diré un pequeño secreto para que la arena no te hunda demasiado cuando apoyes tu peso en una pierna —le guiñó un ojo, con complicidad—. Los reflejos son buenos y tus golpes certeros, aunque dejaste pasar casi tres oportunidades de darme muerte. _

_—Yo no quiero darle muerte —contestó Sasori, efusivo y casi asustado por la insinuación. Sandaime negó con la cabeza e hizo un ademán con la mano, para restarle importancia._

_—No estoy diciendo que quieras, pero, ya te he dicho que no te escatimes esfuerzos en hacerlo bien. El detalle del zarpazo me pareció muy bueno, pero el hecho de que me dejaras recuperar el equilibrio no es algo que te vaya bien en un combate real. _

_—Pero no estamos en un combate real. Y me niego a atacar a alguien desarmado o que está en el suelo._

_—Te sorprenderá la de veces que tendrás que hacerlo así —contestó Sandaime, limpiándose con el dorso de la mano el sudor que perlaba la frente. Sus brazos, desnudos hasta los hombros, daban la sensación de que se hubiera echado encima un poco de agua (pensar en ello hizo que sintiera la garganta repentinamente seca), y luego, que se sonrojara por la idea de estar tan embelesado mirando los músculos de su mentor y preguntándose si algún día podía llegar a tenerlos tan marcados como él, aunque sabía, que la constitución de los Yokai se prestaba más a lo sutil, aunque escondían más fuerza que la que tendría uno de los hombres más musculosos—. A veces, el honor y la supervivencia no pueden ir de la mano._

_—¿Y no es mejor morir con honor que vivir sin él?_

_—Puede que el término de honor esté ya demasiado menospreciado —bostezo y se estiro, levantando la espada sobre su cabeza—. A veces me pregunto —añadió Sandaime con la voz taciturna y mirando hacia el cielo—, si el mundo conoció realmente lo que significa honor, justicia o amor. Hay miles de citas que podría decirte en éste momento, para cada una de ellas, y aún así me faltarían millones de las que existieron en tiempos de antaño. Claro que todas se parecen, pero no lo sé… ¿Estaremos en lo correcto?_

_—Pese a todos los errores que cometen los humanos, ellos tienen algo que no tenemos los Yokai —espetó Sasori, sin apartar la mirada de Sandaime. El mayor volteó a verlo con las cejas arqueadas, esperando por la continuación del Yokai—: Tienen cabida para una terquedad en obtener lo que quieren que los hace muy poderosos. Pero guardan muchos sentimientos dentro. A veces, solo pareciera que los Yokai solo tienen el sentido de la responsabilidad para mantener la paz. No amamos como ustedes._

_—Ustedes tienen un lazo único. _

_—Y ustedes la posibilidad de escoger —comentó el pelirrojo, con las cejas arqueadas. Sandaime lanzó una melodiosa carcajada. _

_—Nosotros no tenemos tal cosa —respondió Sandaime, sin perder la sonrisa—; podemos querer a alguien que jamás nos hará caso, o que nos hace tanto daño… Y aún así, ese amor no desaparece aunque queramos. No es como si decidiéramos cuándo o no querer a alguien, ni mucho menos, saber a quién. A veces, amar a una persona no alcanza para nada. Hay ocasiones en que no sienten lo mismo por ti —hizo una pausa, y su mirada pareció volverse triste, por alguna razón, a Sasori se le encogió el estomago—. ¿No es mejor, entonces, que solamente te puedas enamorar de una persona y saber que ella lo estará de ti también, que no sufrirás? _

_—Pero es algo que está pre escrito. No lo sentimos porque el corazón crea que esa es la persona indicada, que junta todos los requisitos, y que aunque tenga defectos, solo hace que la quieran más. No es un amor verdadero… ¿O sí?_

_Sandaime sonrió amargamente y se acercó a él. Por un momento, el corazón de Sasori se aceleró y golpeó con fuerza su pecho, haciendo que ahogara una exclamación al ver que el mayor levantaba la mano libre y la pasaba por su rostro, acariciándolo con ese tipo de movimiento que hace uno cuando está frente a algo amado. La especie de anhelo en la mirada de su mentor, sumado al deseo que sentía Sasori porque se diera cuenta de que ahí estaba —que lo viera en serio—, provocaron que el Yokai cerrara los ojos. _

_—El amor verdadero tiene muchas formas y tamaños. Puede venir de cualquier forma —susurro Sandaime, y su aliento acaricio el rostro del pelirrojo—, y no por eso será menos hermoso. Sin embargo, querido Sasori, tú no sabes lo que es amar a alguien que nunca te escogerá. En cambio, si tienes ese lazo único jamás sentirás nada igual…Si tuviéramos ese Lazo único, _no podríamos equivocarnos_. _

_El Yokai estaba esperando, con la respiración agitada por la emoción, que Sandaime deseara también acortar esa pequeña distancia que separaba sus labios el uno del otro. Pero el mayor solo soltó una risa amarga. _

_—_Ella_ creía lo mismo. Lo hizo hasta el momento en que lo conoció, y entonces todo tuvo que cambiar. Para bien o para mal, el Lazo Único es lo más importante para ustedes, los Yokai. Y lo descubrirás también._

_Sasori abrió los ojos y miró atentamente a Sandaime, con cierta inquietud. _

_— Eres tan parecido… a tu madre —terminó de decir el mayor, y luego Sasori volvió a cerrar los ojos, intentando menguar el mareo que volteó su mundo de cabeza durante un largo instante. _

Abrir los ojos le supuso un esfuerzo mayor que nunca antes y fue como si, al sentir el cuchillo hundiéndose en su piel, todo fuera a terminar. En realidad, no le dolió hasta mucho después, cuando al parpadear varias veces y al reaccionar lo que acababa de ocurrir se dio cuenta de que no se trataba ni mucho menos de un simple sueño.

Miró hacia la herida, y notó esa sensación pegajosa que antes ya había conocido. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, tan brillosos por la sorpresa y con las pupilas haciéndose pequeñas, como apenas dos puntos negros y vidriosos. El borbotón de sangre no se hizo esperar demasiado, y pocos segundos después, él sintió el regusto metálico en la garganta, ahogándole e invitando a toser la sangre para deshacerse de esa sensación extraña y amarga. Cuando abrió la boca, apenas un poco, las gotas de sangre escurrieron de sus labios y cayeron hacia el rostro de Deidara, que se mantenía quieto, con los ojos perdidos en algún punto en la nada dirigido al rostro del Yokai. Sin embargo, su rostro carecía de alguna expresión que pudiera indicarle a Sasori que se trataba de una equivocación. Y luego, mientras sentía las enormes punzadas de dolor que le perforaban desde el abdomen hasta el pecho, tosió más sangre y la dejó caer sobre el rostro de Deidara.

No podía moverse. Se había quedado congelado en ese momento, y aunque sus brazos temblaban y sus codos empezaban a doblarse, él no podía dejarse caer sobre el rubio. La sangre que manchaba la comisura de sus labios aún resbalaba y caía poco a poco en el ya manchado rostro del menor, cubierto de una mancha rojiza marrón de la que apenas era consciente.

—Deidara… —murmuro el pelirrojo, tragando el nuevo vómito de sangre—, Deidara… ¿Por…qué?

Su respuesta fue un dolor aún más profundo cuando Deidara siguió hundiendo el cuchillo en su vientre, hasta el borde del filo. Sasori ahogó una mueca de dolor, y sintió como las uñas empezaban a convertirse en garras, y por encima del zumbido en las orejas, casi podía escuchar el crujido que hacían al enterrarse en el colchón y perforarlo. Un rugido gutural salió de su garganta, pero el rubio pareció ignorarlo, él solo se preocupaba por mantener hundido el cuchillo; Todo se quedo en silencio. Deidara se limitó a sacarle el cuchillo de la herida, y luego, lo empujo hacia un lado. Sasori no tenía la fuerza suficiente para detenerse, incluso aunque estaba enojado y termino cayendo al suelo con un golpe sordo.

El menor se puso de pie, con el cuchillo en la mano y miró al Yokai desde arriba. Su mirada vacía y la cara completamente manchada de sangre que invitaban a pensar en la misma escena que se había realizado hace ya mucho tiempo, o eso parecía.

Sasori se puso la mano encima de la herida, donde la sangre ya empapaba la capa y la dejaba pegajosa al contacto. Abrió la boca y salió de ella otro borbotón espeso color rojo, que parecía pintura en su blanca piel. Sus ojos, que refulgían entre la confusión y el odio, no dejaban de observar a Deidara; Los dorados cabellos que caían desordenados sobre sus hombros y que caían poco a poco sobre la cicatriz, cubriéndola. Los ojos casi negros por las pupilas que los hacían brillar. Una lágrima resbaló por el ojo visible, tan cristalina y llena de dolor… Pero era tarde para que la razón entrara en el corazón de Sasori, consumido por unas palabras que el viento inexistente de la habitación parecían pronunciar, con la voz ronca y débil de Sandaime.

_"Onoki tiene razón. Los humanos y los Yokai no _deben _vivir juntos"_.

Deidara. Sandaime. Deidara. Sandaime. Deidara…

—Bastardo —murmuro Sasori antes de sentir que de volver a hablar, moriría asfixiado.

Hubo un golpe cercano, y aunque al principio sonó hueco, pronto Deidara dirigió su atención a la puerta. Por ella entraba Itachi, con una espada en la mano. El moreno se quedó helado y confundido al ver la escena, pero su cara estaba contorsionada por el terror un segundo después. Deidara levantó el cuchillo, como si fuera capaz de defenderse contra el Uchiha con solamente eso.

—Deidara, ¿qué hiciste? —preguntó Itachi, pálido en extremo.

Y en ese momento, el rubio se movió con la rapidez digna de un medio espíritu, blandiendo el cuchillo en dirección a Itachi, que apenas logró meter la espada entre el filo del arma del rubio y su cuello. Una vez desviada, Deidara no tardó en fruncir el ceño y girarse con agilidad, enderezando la pierna izquierda, mientras se disponía a darle una patada al Uchiha.

Itachi tuvo tiempo de saltar hacia un lado, casi tropezándose con la cama. Por un momento, su atención se perdió en la figura inerte de Sasori, quien los miraba a ambos incrédulo. ¿Y por qué no habría de estar así?

—¡Sasori sama! —gritó Yuu, en el umbral de la puerta. El grito pareció agarrar la atención de Deidara y éste se giró a ver al pelirrojo. Una mueca espantada pareció tratar de salir de su rostro, pero al final, desapareció antes de siquiera llegar a aparecer.

Fue el sonido sordo que hizo el cuerpo de Deidara al caer al suelo una vez que Itachi lo golpeó en la sien con el mango de la espada y lo tumbó a apenas un metro del pelirrojo, lo último que Sasori escucho antes de sumirse en la oscuridad.

**0*0*0**

Dolía. Todo le pesaba. El mismo intentó de abrir los ojos lo dejo exhausto y empeoraba con la sensación de que en la boca del estomago se retorcía una especie de serpiente que lo mordía en todas partes y le arrojaba cantidades exuberantes de ponzoña. Y dolía. Todo le ardía. Parecía consumirse entre llamas que no pensaban apagarse, y que aunque lo quemaban, no lo convertían en cenizas, que ni siquiera estaban diseñadas para matarle. Hacía mucho calor y al mismo tiempo, frío. No obstante, la oscuridad que lo ceñía le parecía tan familiar, que casi le provocó darle la bienvenida.

Una vez ya había sentido todo esto, pero se le había antojado tan repentinamente lejano que durante un instante, simplemente se dijo que debía de ser un sueño. Que despertaría y que…Tendría a Deidara a un lado, para hacerle sentir paz.

Pero sosiego es lo que menos sintió al pensar en Deidara, y el sentir como su respiración se cortaba y su corazón parecía convertirse en un muñón inservible, fue lo único que logró hacer que abriera los ojos, con esa sensación de estrangulamiento o vértigo que tienes frente a una caída.

Si el dolor había mitigado durante los últimos segundos volvió a quitarle el aliento. Inmediatamente sintió la punzada se quedo quieto, esperando que el calambre finalizara. Cerró los ojos, esperando que eso terminara también con las náuseas repentinas.

—Sasori —la voz, masculina y familiar, lo llamaba desde muy cerca. Lo supo incluso a pesar de lo lejana que sonaba—. ¿Sasori?

Quiso abrir los ojos de nuevo, y una parte de él espero encontrarse en la frontera de Iwa, ahí donde el sol había brillado de manera extraña, imitado por los cabellos de Deidara. Quiso sentir _sus_ manos cálidas y suaves sobre sus orejas. Pero, no logró abrir los ojos para enfrentarse a la realidad. Al menos, no lo hizo durante largos minutos que transcurrieron con una enorme lentitud.

—Sasori… Despierta, por favor.

_¿Para qué? _Fue el único pensamiento que se le ocurrió al pelirrojo, aunque no sabía con exactitud si había logrado decirlo en voz alta. Pero no importaba, ¿verdad? A nadie iba a desesperarle que él muriera. Deidara lo había hecho también… Lo había traicionado.

—Sasori, tienes que despertar. Hazlo.

_Déjame en paz._

—No. No lo haré.

_Quiero irme. Ya no quiero despertar. Déjame morir._

—¡Ni de broma!

_Solo cállate. _

—¡Hey! No te atrevas a quedarte así. ¡Escúchame, maldita sea! _No te atrevas a dejarme_.

_¡VETE!_

Y entonces alguien lo atrajo hacia su cuerpo. Sasori sintió unos brazos rodeándole el cuello y abrió los ojos otra vez. Su nariz se hundía en el cuello de alguien, y a través de la vista nublosa, logró distinguir los largos cabellos negros de Itachi.

El dolor en el vientre fue casi insoportable durante un segundo, pero luego mitigó hasta convertirse en solo una ligera punzada que le incomodaba. Itachi lo abrazaba con mucha fuerza, y hundía la nariz en sus cabellos, sin prestarse a dar la cara. Se quedo quieto. Se dejo hacer. Estaba muy débil para intentar evitarlo.

Una vez que su vista se fue acoplando, notó la oscuridad en su propia habitación, donde se dibujaban las siluetas de los muebles y titilaban bajo la luz de una vela a un lado de la cama. ¿No había nadie más con ellos? De todos modos, no hizo ningún ademán de querer corresponder al abrazo del Uchiha, aunque éste era cálido y casi protector para con su cuerpo, era helado y vacío para su alma. Itachi había tenido razón al decirle que, muy a pesar del lazo que los unía, nunca iban a poder darse lo que realmente necesitaban. Así que por su parte, que el mundo se pudriera. De verdad, ya no quería estar ahí, fingiendo que podía seguir viviendo con tantas heridas y que de pronto llegaría _alguien _a salvarlo. Sería estúpido siquiera intentar ponerse en pie, o alzar las manos y buscar el consuelo que tan repentinamente anhelaba, ¿verdad que sí? Ya no tenía caso. _Todo le daba igual. _

—Sasori… —la voz de Itachi parecía lejana, incapaz de llegar hasta sus oídos—. ¿Estás escuchando? —no parecía molesto, sino, solamente algo preocupado—. Responde.

—Sigo aquí —murmuro el pelirrojo, apenas abriendo la boca. Las orejas de Itachi se inclinaron hacia abajo, con cierta punzada en la boca del estomago—. Debieron dejar que muriera. —agregó, con la voz extremadamente ronca, al recordar de cierta manera, lo que había sucedido antes de que la oscuridad lo cubriera. Aún a pesar de que sabía que llegó a besar a Deidara, los detalles eran nublosos, como si su cuerpo no le hubiera pertenecido durante largos minutos. En algún punto, recordó el vacío en que se sumió, frente a unos ojos oscuros y los cabellos verdes, aunque ni siquiera tuvo fuerzas para odiarla o sentir repulsión—. Itachi, ya no quiero estar…

—No sigas, ¿quieres? —preguntó, entre dientes el moreno, y al ver que el otro no contestaba, se separo, aún sujetándole de los hombros y mirándole a los ojos—. Escúchame. Esfuérzate en hacerlo.

—¿Para qué? —preguntó Sasori, mordazmente e Itachi hizo una mueca dolorida—. ¿De qué va a servirme escucharte ahora? ¿No lo hice antes? ¡Fui con Deidara, le dije que yo…!

Itachi volteó la mirada y lo soltó. De alguna manera, Sasori no cayó de espaldas sobre el colchón incluso aunque todavía sentía los miembros del cuerpo adormecidos. Al ver la cara de Itachi se sintió terrible, como una especie de demonio, pero poco a poco fue logrando sobreponerse a esa situación, porque era cierto.

—De haberme dicho que sí en ese momento, no habría pasado nada. De haberlo aceptado, no tendría que estar aquí, con éste jodido dolor en el vientre. ¿Quién me curo? ¡Lo voy a mandar al fondo del Infierno!

—Lo hice yo —respondió Itachi, con tanta rapidez que parecía tomarse muy en serio la amenaza de Sasori, y simplemente se echó la culpa, sin esperar que el pelirrojo recapacitara, simplemente pensando que haría justo lo que había dicho. Saber esto le produjo un nudo en la garganta.

—Estás mintiendo —su voz casi se quiebra e Itachi ya no hizo ningún ademán de tocarlo.

—Deberías recostarte —fue lo único que contestó el moreno, poniéndose de pie y echándose los cabellos húmedos por el sudor a la frente—. Eso es lo que necesitas.

Sasori se dejo caer sobre el colchón, e intentó hacer desaparecer la mueca de dolor que le dio justo cuando se movió por sí solo. ¿Era así como se sentía la _nada_? Volvía a imaginarse como el péndulo de un reloj mudo. Itachi le echó las cobijas hasta el borde del cuello y por un momento, Sasori alcanzó a pensar que su cuerpo estaba cómodo, que se hallaba descansado, aunque su alma le pesara una tonelada. La insatisfacción y el dolor que le producía saber que, bajo la palma de los Tres Hermanos nunca iba a ser feliz, no se comparaba con la sensación de agonía que sufría por pensar que Deidara lo había traicionado, y que él, volvía a ser un punto insignificante, uno que a nadie le importaría jamás.

Ya estaba predispuesto para un destino fatídico. Éste ya se había llevado a cabo.

Cerró los ojos.

—Yuu ha preguntado mucho por ti —comentó Itachi, repentinamente—. Madara no ha dejado que te viera, pero, quizá ahora que estás despierto…

—No quiero ver a nadie.

—¿Quieres que te traiga algo de comer o beber?

—No. —contestó él, mirando hacia la ventana. En realidad, por un momento se sorprendió de que careciera de las mismas cortinas negras y que fuera realmente la noche lo que tiñera de negro la habitación. Quisiera decir que agradecía sus sentidos casi felinos, pero no lo hacía en lo más mínimo—. Solo quiero estar solo.

Itachi no lo miró, pero apretó los labios hasta convertirlos en una finísima línea.

—Ojalá y no fuera eso lo que quisieras —murmuro.

—Pero es lo que quiero y… —hizo una pausa y suspiro, exhausto—, solo déjame.

—Descansa —y diciendo esto, Itachi se dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta. Sasori lo siguió con la mirada.

—Itachi —le llamó, incluso a pesar de que mentalmente no se había dispuesto a hacer mucho menos eso. El moreno se paró en seco, pero no hizo ademán de devolverle la mirada, hasta que después de lo que le pareció a Sasori una espera interminable, giro la cabeza por encima de los hombros—. Esto es lo que merezco de Deidara luego de lo que hice. De… haber aceptado _eso. _¿Lo es? ¿O simplemente es lo que debió pasar? Cualquiera de las dos es mala, pero… —volvió a hacer una pausa, hasta que, repentinamente se le ocurrió algo terrible que hizo que su corazón se le encogiera—, ¿Lo has matado? —su voz salió estrangulada, como si alguien le estuviera apretando con unas manos reacias a soltarle, y que se satisfacían mirando como el aire se le acababa a cada segundo que transcurría. Itachi se giro completamente hacia él y abrió los ojos desmesuradamente. Durante un momento, pareció que acababan de contarle una idea descabellada—. Itachi.

El Uchiha bajó la mirada y se mantuvo quieto. Se llevó la mano a la cintura y sujeto algo con fuerza, hasta hacer que le temblara el brazo y sus dientes rechinaran. Sasori bajó la mirada, pero inmediatamente el moreno se giro de tal manera que cubría lo que había sujetado.

—¿Debí hacerlo? —fue la respuesta que le otorgo al pelirrojo. Por alguna razón, esto hizo que un extraño alivio se depositara en Sasori, pero inmediatamente lo deshecho—. Debí hacerlo —repitió Itachi, esta vez, como una afirmación—. Pero no pude —volvió a hacer una pausa—, sentí que estaba mal. No _quise _hacerlo.

Sasori permaneció observándole, esperando que el moreno añadiera otra cosa, pero éste se mantuvo en silencio durante lo que parecieron horas, incluso aunque el pelirrojo sabía que bien podrían haber sido una docena de segundos, y nada más.

—¿Qué le hicieron? —preguntó Sasori, con la voz ronca. Sabía que quizá la respuesta no le gustara, y de hecho, alcanzó a reflexionar que _sería normal _si _deseara _que Itachi le contestara que lo estaban torturando. Pero muy en el fondo, ni siquiera quería sentirse así—. ¿Dónde está?

—En los calabozos —la respuesta pareció entristecer de sobremanera a Itachi, pero no parecía que fuera a negarle la respuesta al otro Yokai, incluso aunque tuviera que confesar que lo había matado—. Está bajo vigilancia.

—Está encerrado y es un _simple _humano —murmuro Sasori, con cierto desprecio. Apartó la mirada de la figura encogida de Itachi. El moreno lo observó con tristeza.

—Sasori, no hables así… —le pidió entonces, con la voz estrangulada—. Deidara…

—¿Qué? —lo interrumpió Sasori, y en ese momento, Itachi pareció darse cuenta de que no había nada que pudiera decir a favor del rubio. No podía, sin embargo, simplemente alegrarse porque en este preciso momento Sasori parecía odiar al de Iwa.

—No —respondió al fin, volviendo a dar media vuelta—. No hay nada que pueda añadir ahora. —Y diciendo eso, se acercó a la puerta para abrirla. La luz tenue de la vela se apagó con la ligera brisa que provocó el movimiento de la puerta.

—Eso pensé —pensó Sasori en voz alta. Itachi no se detuvo más que para suspirar.

—Avísame si puedo hacer algo por ti, Sasori. Estaré al pendiente —una pausa—. Descansa.

Cuando la puerta se cerró y dejó al pelirrojo en aquella absoluta oscuridad, pensó que en realidad, si Itachi hubiese querido _realmente _hacer algo por él, lo habría dejado morir. Es claro que ese sentimiento era mejor que ese vacío y aquella especie de alma incompleta, rota, amargada y gastada por el dolor en que se había convertido.

Pero algo lo impulso a cerrar los ojos y obligarse a dormir. Cuando lo logró, solamente soñó con que el mundo ardía en llamas.

**0*0*0**

Sombras, el olor a metal y polvo es lo único que llenaban sus —todavía— aletargados sentidos en el momento en que abrió los ojos y aspiro con fuerza al toser.

Una vez que se hubo acostumbrado a esa penumbra, solamente iluminada por unas cuantas antorchas, descubrió las tres paredes de ladrillo que lo aprisionaban en un cubo no más grande que una habitación de dos metros por uno cincuenta. Él, pegado a la pared del fondo, lo único que era capaz de distinguir eran los gruesos barrotes que cubrían lo que bien podría haber sido otra pared vacía y llena de telarañas, como las otras. Durante un segundo todo se volvió borroso, y Deidara juraría que volvió a perder la poca consciencia que había vuelto a recuperar.

Al abrir los ojos de nuevo, supo que todo estaba mal y fue mucho más consciente de los grilletes que aprisionaban sus muñecas y alzaban sus brazos por encima de su cabeza, donde empezaba a sentir que le clavaban aguijonazos. Gimió, incapaz de recordar mucho más aparte de haber entrado a la habitación del palacio que le fue asignada.

No, esperen.

¡Ahí estaba Sasori! Y lo había besado. Le había dicho que lo amaba; y entonces, todo fue oscuridad. Hubo un chispazo de claridad, y recordó la mueca del pelirrojo, sus facciones contorsionadas por la sorpresa y el dolor. Creyó escucharse a sí mismo gritar y luego la puerta de su habitación abrirse violentamente y a Itachi entrando, mirándolo con tanta sorpresa, y volviendo sus oscuros ojos a la figura que estaba a sus pies… A la figura de Sasori tirado en el suelo, con un charco de sangre formándose debajo, y el blanco rostro cubierto de rojo. Y pensó entonces en el pasado, ¿Cómo decía esa historia que un día le contó su madre a su hermana, cuando pequeños? _Y la reina se cortó con la espina de una rosa, y tres gotas de sangre cayeron a la blanca nieve. _Pero Sasori estaba cubierto de ella: En el vientre, en las manos, en la boca —sin contar, claro, su cabello—. Y toda era sangre.

E Itachi lo había mirado completamente anonadado a él antes de que Deidara se lanzara, con un cuchillo en mano. El mismo que había aferrado antes Sasori, junto a la gota de vida que salvó a Itachi. Un cuchillo que daba la impresión de estar maldito, y con el que Deidara…

—¡SASORI! —gritó, al recordar ese vacío que suprimió el terror, y le dijo con una voz terriblemente conocida, femenina y ronca, como la de un demonio Buruaisu, que él era mucho más parecido a Sandaime de lo que se podían imaginar. Y cómo lo había obligado a arrancarle el cuchillo del cinto a Sasori, sin que él pareciera darse cuenta, y se lo clavó en el vientre—. ¡SASORI, HUM!

Ahora comprendía. Esto no era un sueño. Realmente estaba en un calabozo, pues, se parecía tanto al que un día, en Iwa y hace mucho tiempo, Deidara había bajado a salvar a un Yokai. A nadie más ni nadie menos que a Itachi.

—¡SASORI!

Gritó durante lo que parecieron horas, retorciéndose entre las cadenas y soltando gemidos adoloridos cuando, de tanto moverse, las esposas comenzaban a abrirle la piel. Había intentado ponerse de pie, pero sus piernas no le respondían y solamente temblaban de manera incontrolable. Con las manos en aquella posición, ni siquiera podía hacer amago de apoyarse en ellas para levantarse.

Nunca en su vida sintió tanto terror a aquel eco que se forma cuando estás solo, en un espacio encerrado. De hecho, en Iwa lo había tenido por mucho aprecio. Ahora le provocaba un doloroso zumbido en las orejas, y mientras más se esforzaba en que le respondieran, el eco más le perforaba el oído, y su garganta comenzaba a responder al pago de estar gritando sin parar, sin tomar agua o respirar.

Luego de unas horas, se quedó afónico, y solo podía mover la boca e intentar articular el nombre de Sasori sin que de sus labios saliera sonido alguno. Sin embargo, continúo jalando las cadenas, a pesar del dolor que le provocaba ya el más mínimo movimiento, y también, dejando a un lado la terrible sensación de estrangulamiento en la garganta.

Sus ojos se anegaron en lágrimas de rabia, contra sí mismo y contra Konoha, quienes no se dignaban a estar ahí para callarlo. Es decir, en Iwa los soldados siempre se mantenían cerca de los prisioneros, porque tenían una extraña satisfacción de verlos morir de hambre, sed, para callarlos y burlarse de ellos e incluso de entrar a golpearlos. Recordó la expresión magullada de Itachi, la sangre en su rostro y la hinchazón de su barbilla al recibir los golpes. Cuando le había hablado de cerca, su aliento tenía ese olor amargo y metálico de la sangre, y juraría que sus dientes estaban rojos por escupir tanta. Nunca había considerado que esa era una forma de vivir o morir que le fuera a nadie. Y pensó que si los soldados estaban en suficiente forma como para golpear a un Yokai que estaba amordazado, deberían de servir para buscar alimentos u ofrecerlos a quienes más los necesitaban.

Sin duda, eso habría querido antes. Ahora, no le importaría que le vinieran a callar o algo, cualquier cosa que pudiera usar para preguntar o saber algo de Sasori.

Cuatro horas después apenas podía mover las manos, y la sangre que escurría de sus muñecas le caía sobre la cara y el cabello. De hecho, el dolor había sido tan insoportable que desde hace una hora las había dejado de mover. Ahora, si les era sincero, no las sentía.

No se escuchaba nadie más en aquel lugar, y pensó que era lógico porque, ¿quién estaría encerrado en Konoha, si los Yokai y los humanos podían llevarse, relativamente bien?

Encogió las piernas todo lo que pudo, para darse una sensación de calor en aquel lugar tan frío, y aunque no sirvió de mucho, al menos se sintió ligeramente reconfortado. Pero no tardó nada en dejar que las lágrimas guardadas que impidió salieran antes de saber cualquier cosa de Sasori, corrieran por sus mejillas en un silencio extraño y escalofriante. Sollozos ahogados que producían espasmos que provocaban otras agudas punzadas en las muñecas —hey, al menos no había perdido toda la sensibilidad en ellas—.

Al fin escuchó unos pasos en la lejanía, y se apresuró a alzar la cabeza y paró de llorar. Eran varias personas, eso era obvio.

A través de los barrotes se detuvieron Sarutobi, Madara, Hiashi e Itachi —quien procuro simplemente no mirarlo a la cara—. Los otros lo observaron con cierta minuciosidad que le hizo imaginar exactamente cómo debían de sentirse los animales enjaulados, cuando en Iwa los capturaban para hacerlos engordar y luego llevarlos al matadero.

Hablando de eso último, ¿por qué todavía no lo habían matado?

Él se limitó a buscar la mirada del Uchiha menor, esperando encontrar esa expresión tan quebrada como lo había sido en el momento en que Sasori lo había sostenido en sus brazos. ¿Es de eso de lo que se trataba el lazo único que unía a los Yokai?

_Itachi murió. _

La expresión que había tenido Sasori al momento de referirse a Itachi entonces le había indicado a Deidara que ese lazo único realmente existía, y que, además, había terminado por unirlos a ellos dos. ¿Por qué, sino, Sasori había estado más que dispuesto a cambiar su alma y se había sentido tan apocado mientras la buscaban? ¿Qué es lo que los Buruaisu habían hecho que viera, y cómo había despertado? ¿Se habría dado cuenta de que ellas no iban a darle a Itachi?

La expresión tan triste del moreno le daba a entender que no tenía nada que ver con que Sasori no hubiese sobrevivido al ataque que Deidara había efectuado. No saben cuánto agradeció eso. Fue como encontrar un vaso de agua en medio del desierto —bueno, ok. Encontrar un vaso de agua en cualquier parte—. No logró sonreír, aunque sus labios temblaron con esa extraña sensación que te da cuando acabas de salvarte de una muerte segura y ves hacia abajo y además, has salido indemne.

—Iwa san —dijo Sarutobi, rompiendo el silencio y apenas, de cierta manera, haciendo que Deidara desviara la atención de Itachi al anciano. Por un instante, los ojos del mayor parecieron fríos e inexpresivos, pero luego se dio cuenta de que estaban cargados con una tremenda decepción, y quizá también de pesar. El anciano miró al joven Uchiha—. Itachi, ¿por qué se le ha encadenado? —su tono parecía reprender, pero Itachi se limitó a mirarlo con una actitud entre impasible y avergonzada.

—Porque no podíamos controlarlo —contestó al fin—. Golpeaba a todos y todo. Incluso, llegó a hacerse daño él mismo.

—Se ha hablado de la posibilidad de alguna posesión de demonio —intervino Hiashi, escrutando con los ojos blancos a Deidara. Madara alzó las orejas, en una actitud ciertamente amenazante—. Pero no se ha indicado ningún aura demoniaca.

Deidara los miró con el ceño fruncido y abrió la boca para hablar, para mostrar que seguía siendo consciente de sus acciones.

—Sa… —fue lo único que logró murmurar, con un hilo de voz que apenas logró hacer girar la atención de Itachi. Pero inmediatamente lo miró, apartó el rostro. El rubio se obligó a pasar saliva. Ahora que era importante hablar, se le había acabado la voz, ¿no es maravilloso? (nótese el sarcasmo en su oración, pues aquello solo le producía escozor en los ojos por las lágrimas) —. Saso… —fue como si cada sílaba le arrancara el aire, pero al menos, los otros tres habían girado a verlo. Itachi se mantuvo en su actitud de ignorarle.

—Sasori está bien —contestó Madara, con una voz sorprendentemente afable—. Tsunade le ha curado.

Deidara asintió, agradeciendo con la mirada aquel pequeño retazo de información. Pero de pronto subió una especie de punzada, desde la columna vertebral hasta el cerebro, expandiendo oleadas de dolor por todo su cuerpo. Cerró los ojos y trató de deshacerse de ese sentimiento de…

—Qué mal que siga vivo, hum —dijo, con una voz ronca, una que no le pertenecía.

¿Han tenido la sensación de que alguien está hablando a través de ti? Bueno, eso le sucedía ahora a Deidara. Se mordió el labio inferior con tanta fuerza que logró sacarse sangre, intentando recuperar la cordura. Pero para entonces los otros tres le miraban con sorpresa, y solo apartaron su atención de él cuando Itachi rugió tan guturalmente como el rubio sabía, que podía hacerlo Sasori cuando estaba realmente cabreado.

—¡Maldito bastardo! —gritó Itachi, perdiendo la impasibilidad y golpeando los barrotes, como si en algún momento fuese a ser capaz de arrancar las rejas de sus goznes. Cual fuera la sorpresa de todos cuando el metal rechino bajó el peso de sus manos convertidas en puños y se dobló de tal manera que unos jaloneos más podrían romper, efectivamente, el material—. ¿Cómo te atreves a decir eso? ¡Idiota! ¿Tienes idea de lo que le pudo pasar a Sasori por tu culpa, desgraciado?

La respuesta mental de Deidara fue decir que sí, lo sabía. Y que encima, antes que nada, prefería morir. Pero nuevamente sus palabras fueron diferentes, y casi poco importo que Madara se colocara detrás de su sobrino y le sujetara de los brazos, alejándolo de los barrotes.

—Por supuesto que lo sé. ¿Por qué más querría haberlo hecho, hum?

Itachi se quedo helado, tanto o más que los otros. Hiashi se acercó a los barrotes y abrió la boca, pero el Uchiha menor se adelantó:

—Se te ha dado la bienvenida a Konoha, _nieto de Onoki _—y ahí estaban de nuevo esas palabras, pero en la voz despectiva de Itachi, aquello pareció doler todavía más que en boca de cualquiera otra persona. Su voz, bien podría haberse convertido en cuchillas—. Si es así como lo pagas, puedes irte al Infierno.

Deidara observó como Madara negaba con la cabeza y hacía ademán de llevarse al menor. Y entonces, al ver la cara enfurecida de Itachi, el rubio se interpuso entre aquellas palabras que salían de su boca y que le eran tan ajenas como en ese mismo momento lo era el tiempo y el resto del mundo además de Itachi.

—¡_Mátame, por favor_!

El eco de sus palabras frenó cualquier parpadeo y cortó la respiración de todos ahí presentes. Ya fuera la súplica en su tono, o el simple hecho de la petición, congeló el tiempo.

Itachi lo miró durante lo que pareció una eternidad, y para cuando Madara lo soltó, presa de la misma confusión de todos los presentes ahí, el menor no hizo ademán de volver a atacarlo —o a los barrotes, como sería propio especificar—. Ninguno se atrevió a moverse un solo centímetro y para cuando recuperaron la respiración, fue como si lo hubieran hecho por convención, haciéndolo tan simultáneamente, que en cualquier otro momento, habría dado risa. Pero este no era el caso…

—¿Qué cosa? —preguntó Itachi, con apenas un hilo de voz. Resultaba obvio, que de todas las cosas que se pudieron haber esperado, lo que menos se les pasó por la cabeza, había sido aquello. Al menos, luego de que Deidara se viera tan decepcionado por la supervivencia del pelirrojo. Hiashi frunció el ceño y se acercó a los barrotes, con la expresión tan adusta que las miles de arruguitas en su frente eran más que palpables.

—¿Por qué lo has hecho? —preguntó, con un tono tajante. A Deidara, sabiendo a qué se refería el mayor, se le vinieron mil y un palabras. Todas ellas iguales a las que habían despertado aquella expresión tan ponzoñosa en Itachi, así que se limitó a morderse el labio hasta que éste le sangró—. Deidara, ¿por qué has herido a Sasori? ¿Qué sucedió?

Cada pregunta parecía explotar en sus oídos y Deidara deseó estar inconsciente de nuevo.

_Dilo. _Escucho de pronto, con aquella misma voz femenina que lo había —casi— invitado a lastimar al pelirrojo. La misma maldita voz que lo obligó a decir algo que no sentía y a, realmente, lastimar a Sasori. _Di por qué heriste a Sasori, por qué querías matarlo._

Él no quería matarlo.

Abrió la boca y un gemido estrangulado fue lo que salió de su boca en el instante. ¿Cómo explicárselos? No lo entenderían.

—Porque… —murmuro despacio, tanto que las palabras parecían ser detenidas por su propia lengua mientras intentaba frenarlas, aunque sabía que no lo lograría—, porque soy igual… a Sandaime. Y a Onoki.

Cerró los ojos cuando éstos se anegaron en lágrimas. Provocando el ardor en su camino, éstas corrieron sin parar mientras Deidara intentaba ahogar los sollozos, sin ningún tipo de éxito. Itachi lo miró, confundido entre la ira y la compasión que despertaba Deidara en su interior, justo en ese momento. ¿Cómo había podido confiar en él? ¿Cómo había dejado que Sasori fuera con Deidara? De haber aceptado su beso, de aceptar lo que el Universo correspondía, nada de esto habría pasado. Pero Itachi dejó que Sasori se separara de él, y ¡Claro que el rubio era igual que Onoki! Era un humano despreciable que había traicionado una vez a los suyos y que ahora…

Frunció el ceño y se deshizo de esa voz que resonaba como en eco en su mente.

—Soy igual a ellos, hum —repitió Deidara, con una sonrisa que discordaba completamente con las lágrimas que seguían brotando de sus ojos de manera incontrolable. Itachi giró la mirada en otra dirección, y pensó en lo vacío de la mirada de Sasori. Por la culpa del rubio, el Akasuna no volvería a ser el mismo.

—¿Realmente lo piensas? —preguntó Madara, que parecía convertir la amargura de Itachi en la suya propia. El Uchiha mayor golpeó los barrotes, realmente enojado—. ¡Eras todo lo que nuestro mundo necesitaba! Un humano, que podía _amar _a un Yokai, de la misma manera en que lo haces tú. ¡Eres el nieto de Onoki, un chico que podía ver más allá de las estúpidas banalidades de las que hablan los humanos! ¿Seres superiores? ¡Son unos idiotas, son tan poca cosa como los Yokai! Pero, tú eras…

—… la solución —terminó Itachi, amargamente. Deidara le dirigió una mirada suplicante—. Pero, ¿quién ha dictaminado eso? ¿Un montón de Yokai y humanos que creen en un mundo de paz? —parecía hablar consigo mismo, y apretaba los puños con demasiada fuerza cada vez que hacía mención de tales cosas—. Nosotros, ¿qué sabemos de ello? Nada. Absolutamente nada. Todo se está muriendo, y somos los únicos culpables de ello. Hay que asumir las consecuencias. Un humano y un Yokai no van a cambiar nada…

Deidara soltó una especie de risotada, que nuevamente, no le pertenecía.

—¿Y qué tal si dejan de buscar la paz en un lugar donde no la hay, hum? Oye, Itachi. ¿No ansías ir con Sasori y abrazarlo? ¿Besarlo y darle todo el amor que su estúpida Unión les puede ofrecer? ¿Por qué ustedes dos lo ven como una obligación…?

Itachi se ruborizo tanto, que bien podía ser que toda su sangre hubiese abandonado su cuerpo para subir al rostro. Madara soltó una especie de exclamación ahogada, mientras Sarutobi y Hiashi se observaban a ambos jóvenes con las cejas arqueadas.

—No sé de qué… —empezó a decir Itachi, tartamudeando. Deidara bajó la mirada, sintiendo cómo le dolía el corazón ante cada palabra. Sorprendentemente, esta vez parecía que hablaba él mismo:

—Esta Unión que tienen ustedes —murmuro, entristecido—, hace que el mundo tenga una oportunidad. Yo solo voy… voy a hacer lo mismo que Sandaime trató de hacer con Sasori: Matarlo. ¿No te crees más digno que yo, hum?

—¡Hablas de dignidad! ¿Por qué no hablas del amor que le tienes? ¿_Qué te pasó_?

Deidara le dirigió una furiosa mirada.

—_Ella_ no nos dejara decidir el camino, Itachi. Si no quieres que algo peor pasé, coge tu maldita espada y mátame, hum.

**0*0*0**

Hidan se recargó en la pared y soltó un pesado suspiro. Durante un segundo miró el Salón con el trono de Sarutobi y a todas las gentes que comentaban sobre lo recién ocurrido hace unas horas. ¡Todo el mundo hablaba de Sasori y Deidara! Él ya se había cansado de oír todas las versiones, pero estaba que no se lo creía. Es decir, a todas vistas, el rubio estaba enamorado del pelirrojo, así que Hidan no se la había creído.

No fue hasta que vio a Tsunade que decidió corroborar las versiones, y aunque ésta se limitó a decirle que Deidara había atacado a Sasori, las cosas le dieron una vuelta entera en la cabeza. El albino claro que blasfemó en contra, e incluso había pensado darse un paseo por los calabozos para comprobar la veracidad de esas palabras, pero el guardia apostado en la puerta lo mandó a volar.

—¿Qué te pasa? —le preguntó una voz conocida. Hidan giró la cabeza para encontrarse con Kakuzu. El moreno no llevaba la capa, y se había echado algunos mechones del castaño cabello encima, donde resbalaban por los hombros y los brazos desnudos. El religioso chasqueó la lengua.

—¿Tu oído está tan mal que no has escuchado lo que se dice de esos dos? —dijo, a modo de respuesta. Kakuzu se recargó en la misma pared y se cruzó de brazos.

—Lo he escuchado —gruñó el moreno, evitando golpear a Hidan—. De lo más desafortunado, estoy seguro.

—¿Desafortunado? —repitió Hidan, con las cejas arqueadas—, ¿En qué mundo vives, Kakuzu? ¡Es una tragedia! —después de la exclamación del albino (que por cierto, todos se giraron a ver), el moreno simplemente lanzó una risa tensa.

—No creí que pudieras catalogar tal cursilería como una tragedia.

—Esos dos han arruinado todo. Y encima, me han quitado el sosiego de una buena celebración.

Kakuzu arqueó las cejas. Claro que nada con respecto a Sasori y Deidara le había quedado muy claro, e Itachi se había desaparecido durante mucho tiempo. ¡Claro que todo estaba de cabeza! Pero, venga, que Hidan utilizara la palabra "sosiego" y "celebración" cuando parecía tan corto de léxico, le agradaba todavía menos.

—No es como si fuera la gran cosa —intentó animarlo un poco, aunque no estaba muy seguro de qué podría lograr con esa oración tan absurda (y encima no estaba muy consciente del por qué hacía eso)—. Y te aseguro que _ellos _lo están pasando muy mal.

Hidan le dirigió una mirada, un poco hastiosa, como siempre.

—¿Lo crees así? —preguntó, con cierto sarcasmo—. El enano rojo casi se muere, la rubia está en el calabozo y la comadreja parece un zombi. Más que tú, y eso es decir mucho, ¿eh?

—Oh —exclamó Kakuzu, arqueando una ceja con cinismo—, había olvidado lo mucho que me gusta pasar el tiempo contigo —dijo, con sarcasmo.

—Bueno, a mi no me gusta nada.

—Claro —convino Kakuzu, sonriendo de manera maliciosa—, ¿Cómo será soportarte a ti mismo hasta en sueños? Yo me moriría.

—¡No me refiero a eso, grandísimo idiota! —gritó Hidan, con los ojos prácticamente en blanco. Kakuzu se encogió de hombros—. Que no me gusta estar contigo, eso quise decir.

—Pues es una lástima que yo sea el único que se digna a soportarte —contestó el moreno, rodando los ojos con hastió—. Y es que nadie más se te ha acercado para preguntarte qué te pasa.

—A mí no me pasa nada —contestó Hidan, no tan seguro. Kakuzu volvió a arquear las cejas.

—Parece que te ha trastornado el hecho de lo que sucedió con ese par de idiotas.

—Ya quisieras —comentó Hidan, cerrando el puño y poniéndolo frente a la cara del mayor, en una actitud de amenaza—. No es como si me importara una mierda lo que a ellos les pudiese pasar. ¡Reitero! Es que arruinaron la fiesta.

—Una fiesta es una pérdida de tiempo. Deberíamos estar preparándonos para lo que sigue.

—¿Lo que sigue? —repitió Hidan. Las ganas de irritar se le habían bajado con el tono de su compañero, tan serio y quedo que le hizo recorrer un escalofrío por toda la espalda—. ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

Kakuzu se quedó callado un momento más, mirando a las personas que estaba caminando en frente. No dudaba que él se sentía realmente desubicado en Konoha, donde podía apreciar como las personas iban y venían soportando a los Yokai. Cuando él había estado en la aldea de la Cascada, los humanos te hacían de todo menos algo bueno.

Cerró los ojos, y casi pudo sentir el fiero látigo contra su espalda, abriendo la carne y haciendo supurar la sangre, que corría cálida y pegajosa sobre su cuerpo; ese dolor que solo se conoce con la crueldad, cuando parece que puedes desvanecerte al siguiente golpe, pero que te echan cubetas de agua para que despiertes y cubras una especie de cuota sangrienta, sin sentido. Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos y rompió con ese recuerdo, no sabía cuánto tiempo había permanecido, y solo el hecho de que Hidan blasfemaba a su lado le dijo que podría haber sido, al menos, un par de minutos.

—Oye, oye —rezongó Hidan, con el ceño fruncido—. Si vas a decir algo con esa cara de alma en pena, al menos deberías de responderme cuando te pregunto a qué te refieres. ¡Sabes que yo no entiendo metáforas!

—No era una metáfora —contestó Kakuzu, mirando a Hidan a los ojos, con cierta desesperación en sus gestos—, ni nada parecido. Hablo muy en serio.

—Pues, como siempre, hablas a lo viejo. ¿Cuántos años tienes realmente? Dices las cosas como un anciano.

—Las digo con sabiduría, a diferencia de ti —masculló Kakuzu, visiblemente irritado. Se separó de la pared y le dio la espalda al albino, que lo seguía mirando con curiosidad—. Me refiero a que la Guerra se está acercando. Hay que empezar a mover nuestras cartas —lo miró encima del hombro—. Sí, creo que lo que sucedió con esos dos fue una gran tragedia. _Ellos eran nuestra esperanza. _La Unión de un humano con un Yokai, y luego en su peculiar caso… Habría sido de ayuda.

—Pero lo arruinaron todo —terminó de decir Hidan, chasqueando la lengua.

—Las cosas aquí ya eran una porquería antes de ellos, y la "_esperanza" _está basada en ridículas cursilerías destinadas al fracaso —contestó Kakuzu, volviendo a caminar—. Más bien, creo que no conoceremos otra manera de ver las cosas. Pero siento pena por ellos, porque ellos sí que saborearon esa paz.

—¿Paz? —preguntó Hidan, repentinamente interesado como para seguir los pasos del mayor—. No sé de qué hablas, si al menos el enano rojo es la tragedia andando.

—Excepto cuando _lo_ miraba —contestó Kakuzu, con una especie de suspiro. Hidan se detuvo y arqueó la ceja, definitivamente estar con Kakuzu era una lata, ¿quién podía entender a ese viejo?

—Excepto cuando miraba a ¿quién?

—¿Sabes? ¿Por qué no le rezas a Jashin para que te haga menos idiota? Quizá así puedas ver cosas que te pasan desapercibidas ahora, y tal vez entonces, y solo entonces, yo pueda decirte lo que pienso de ti.

El corazón de Hidan saltó a su pecho con fuerza descomunal.

—¿Y eso qué es?

—Te lo diré cuando tengas cerebro para comprenderlo.

—¡Hey! Tú, grandísimo…

—¡Kakuzu, Hidan! —gritó alguien a sus espaldas y ambos se giraron a mirar a Kisame, que jadeaba y sudaba. El de pelos azules todavía tenía la mejilla algo roja por los golpes que le había propinado Itachi, pero fuera de eso, parecía tan jovial como siempre, aunque menos alegre.

—¿Qué quieres, ateo? —le preguntó Hidan.

—Itachi. ¿Lo han visto? —fue lo único que atino a preguntar.

—La Comadreja lleva desaparecida desde que se montó el numerito con los dos enanos —contestó Hidan, mientras fruncía el ceño, molesto de que lo hubieran interrumpido segundos antes. Kisame torció la boca en una extraña mueca de descontento.

—Por ahí he escuchado que fue él quien detuvo a Deidara —terció Kakuzu, encogiéndose de hombros—, así que probablemente, esté con él.

—¿Con cuál '_él_'? —preguntó Kisame, haciendo demasiado énfasis en la pregunta. Hidan y Kakuzu se echaron una mirada.

—Seguramente estará con Sasori hasta que él despierte y luego irá a ver a Deidara —comentó Kakuzu, volviendo la mirada al de cabellos azules—. Ya lo conoces.

Kisame se quedo en silencio, mirando un punto fijo en la nada, aparentemente luego de escuchar esas palabras. Hidan arqueó una ceja.

—Sí, supongo que iré a ver al cuarto de Akasuna, entonces —murmuro el peli azul, asintiendo y dándose media vuelta para alejarse del dúo de Yokai.

Mientras caminaba, Kisame no pudo evitar pensar en el último comentario de Kakuzu. Sí, la verdad es que hasta hace unas semanas, él e Itachi habían sido muy unidos, como compañeros y amigos. Pero todo cambió al entrar en Iwa y eso le hacía sentir entristecido, porque ahora Itachi se comportaba extraño, tendía a evadirlo y…

_Sasori. _

Se detuvo en seco, apretando los puños a los costados y haciendo rechinar los dientes. La única razón por la que había bajado hasta el gran salón donde se llevaba a cabo los preparativos para una humilde fiesta, fue porque sabía que Itachi _sí _estaba en _esa _habitación. Y sin embargo, quería hacerse la ilusión de que no fuera así.

_Sasori, estás bien. _

Las palabras hicieron eco en su cabeza, ahora menos que cuando —entre delirios—, Itachi las pronunció; incluso ahora se le encogía el estomago. ¿Por qué Sasori había tenido que llegar a su vida? ¿No podía quedarse con Deidara en un rincón alejado de Akatsuki y de toda posibilidad de encontrarse con Itachi? ¿Por qué debió aparecer?

Lanzó un gruñido antes de precipitarse en dirección al cuarto de Sasori.

**0*0*0**

De alguna manera, Sasori fue incapaz de despertarse hasta que escuchó el golpeteo en la puerta de esa grande y fría habitación. Por un momento, sintió que el mundo le daba vueltas y al segundo siguiente, el techo estaba lleno de puntos azules que, debido a su sueño, se apresuro a extender las manos al aire, como si esas luces pretendieran encenderle fuego a su piel y quemarlo hasta las cenizas. Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos y se dio cuenta de que solo había sido el efecto producido por apretar tanto los parpados, se sintió un completo estúpido.

Solamente el golpeteo de la puerta interrumpió su auto humillación y la miró fijamente. ¿Habría pasado mucho tiempo desde que Itachi se fuera? No quiso, ni pudo sonrojarse al recordar el firme abrazo del Uchiha para con él, cuando no dejaba de repetirle que se quedara en ese mundo. ¿Qué caso podía tener ahora? Llegados a este punto, ni siquiera sabía si podía confiar en Itachi y la unión que supuestamente mantenían, porque todos lo engañaban y le hacían creer que las cosas iban a salir bien cuando se preparaban para clavarle algo, así tan literalmente como sonaba.

Llevó su mano al vientre, donde le dolía por la nueva herida que le habían hecho. Quería fingir que estaba dormido y no había escuchado la puerta, así que cerró los ojos. Sin embargo, no tardaron en entrar a la habitación y Sasori giró a ver molesto al individuo que, entre la luz, logró reconocer como Kisame.

—¿Qué? —preguntó sin la menor amabilidad, frustrado y molesto por la intromisión del mayor. Kisame se le quedo mirando largo rato, haciéndole sentir incómodo después de vario segundos—. ¿Qué buscas, Hoshigaki?

El chico hizo una mueca extraña.

—Itachi —fue lo único que contestó. Sasori arqueó la ceja.

—¿Te parece que aquí está el Uchiha? —arguyó, intentando sentarse erguido y arrepintiéndose un segundo después por la oleada de dolor—. _Yo _estaba dormido.

—Pero estuvo aquí, ¿cierto?

—¿Qué si fue así? —hizo una pausa y suspiro, alzando las orejas mientras observaba cómo Kisame se contenía de lanzar un gruñido gutural, sin demasiado éxito—. Sí, estuvo aquí, pero se fue… No sé cuánto tiempo de eso.

—¿Te dijo a dónde iba?

—¿Por qué tendría que…? —se quedo callado, fulminando con la mirada a Kisame y gruñó—. Solo vete, quiero estar solo.

—Me iré cuando me digas dónde está Itachi.

—No-lo-sé —contestó Sasori, haciendo que sus palabras sonaran a una especie de amenaza. Kisame frunció el ceño—, y tampoco me interesa.

La expresión de Kisame fue como si lo hubiera insultado, pero Sasori no permitió que esa mueca lo turbara, siquiera.

—¿Cómo puede tenerte tanto afecto? —terminó por murmurar Kisame, con ponzoña. Sasori sintió que su estomago se revolvía—. No te conoce y encima, eres un idiota.

—Este idiota, salvo a Itachi —se defendió Sasori, ignorando el dolor y sentándose. Kisame lanzó una carcajada que logró helarle la sangre un segundo.

—Sí, luego de causar su posible muerte al escaparse así.

Sasori abrió la boca y justo un segundo después la cerró. Estaba muy cansado para discutir, así que se quedó en silencio y miró un punto en la nada.

—¿Solo has venido a esto? —le preguntó luego de varios segundos de silencio, con un toque pedante y gélido en la voz. La verdad, se sentía lo suficientemente irritado como para desear decir cosas hirientes al de pelo azul y aunque bien esto podría resultar una de sus habilidades más distintivas, no se le ocurría nada que decir. Tal vez, lo tendría que agradecer—. No estabas buscando a Itachi realmente, ¿verdad?

—Estoy buscando a Itachi.

—Entonces no entiendo por qué sigues aquí.

Kisame lanzó un gruñido gutural y alzó las orejas de gato en señal de amenaza, pero Sasori lo pasó inadvertido. Apenas le echó un vistazo volvió a su anterior indiferencia. Pensó que no quería meterse en problemas, pero segundos después, la tensión en el cuerpo lo desmintió, porque ya podía sentir las uñas clavarse en las palmas y el dolor que atravesaba sus labios debido a los colmillos era punzante; sabía que en ese preciso momento, las ansías de desquitarse superaban cualquier raciocinio que permaneciera en su mente. Muy en el fondo deseaba que Kisame se prestara para una pelea y que lo hiciera ya, que le ayudara a deshacerse de la ira que contenía su cuerpo y deseaba salir de cualquier forma y a todo costo, pues en sus condiciones, estaba seguro de que Kisame terminaría por derrotarlo.

¿Importaba? Es decir, que toda su vida se vio frustrada debido al destino o la fuerza superior de los Tres Hermanos, y él estaba cansado de jugar en un tablero donde ya habían tirado las últimas piezas que le quedaban. ¡Ya no le interesaba! Ni siquiera Itachi aliviaría nada, llegados a este punto.

Su mente le trajo el recuerdo del techo del palacio de Konoha, a Itachi aferrándole con todas sus fuerzas y luego diciéndole que no servía de nada. Ambos iban a perder esa batalla y eso se decidió desde el momento en que Deidara apreció. Y aunque el rubio lo hubiese traicionado también, lo único que eso lograba era demostrarle que siempre se equivocaba. ¿Qué si también pasaba con Itachi? No estaba dispuesto a enterarse, y es que la respuesta era sencilla: Se había enamorado de Deidara, y no había marcha atrás.

Rugió, mostrando los dientes y preparándose para cualquier movimiento que hiciera Kisame.

**0*0*0**

Hubo una época en que resultaba más fácil decir que todo estaba bien, pensaron simultáneamente Deidara e Itachi, mirándose fijamente a los ojos. El rubio, parecía realmente confiado de las últimas palabras que habían hecho eco en aquella celda; Itachi parecía consternado y asombrado porque el de Iwa y el de Suna aseguraban que la unión que mantenían iba a salvar el mundo.

¿Cómo podían estar seguros de nada de lo que sucedía? Todo daba vueltas y carecía de sentido.

La mano de Itachi pareció moverse sola y desenvainó la espada, pudo escuchar el desliz de aquel sonido metálico, mientras la erguía a un lado. Madara, Sarutobi y Hiashi no hicieron nada para detenerlo, y Deidara no pareció ni un poco asustado. Pero la mano de Itachi temblaba como nunca lo había hecho. Y es que, aunque no era la primera vez que debía asesinar, esta vez era Deidara. Era ese mismo chico que lo vio en los calabozos y que le sonrió, prometiendo que lo iba a sacar de ahí.

No pudo evitar preguntarse si hace años ofreció la misma imagen para el rubio, aunque supo de inmediato que erraba al siquiera suponerlo. Porque Deidara planeó salvarlo, y porque el planeaba llevar a cabo una petición sin lógica.

Deidara cerró los ojos un momento, esperando escuchar el rechinar de las rejas y el arrastrar de la espada antes de soltar el golpe mortal. Le tenía miedo, y su corazón terminó por desbocarse con tanta fuerza que sus latidos fue lo único que podía escuchar. Abrió los ojos y miró una vez más a Itachi. El moreno se mantenía tan quieto como hace segundos y Deidara no pudo evitar pensar que Sasori, le habría dicho que no le gustaba esperar.

¿Saben? Le gustaría poder tocar una vez más su violín, en aquella colina. La verdad, no se arrepentía de haber conocido a Sasori. La sonrisa que le dedico al Uchiha fue muestra suficiente de ello. Ojalá y pudiera revivir el momento en que el de Suna le dijo que lo amaba, para saborear ese nudo agradable en la garganta antes de que todo se volviera oscuridad, y lo atacara.

Al menos se lo había dicho, pensó con lágrimas en los ojos. Al menos le había dicho que lo amaba y era cierto. Joder, nunca habían sido tan sinceras esas palabras, le ardían en el pecho al saber que su momento llegaba y que quisiera tener la capacidad para rememorar con exactitud el roce de los dedos del pelirrojo.

Una lágrima resbaló por su rostro, y su camino le ardió a Deidara con tanta fuerza como si una araña gigante lo mordiese. Y solo quería un momento más para ver a Sasori…

Todo desapareció otra vez. En aquel calabozo solamente quedaban Itachi y Deidara, nadie más. Pero para Itachi estaba clara la respuesta…

—No puedo —murmuro, mientras tiraba la espada a un lado y quebraba la burbuja que se creó entre ellos. Deidara levantó la cabeza y lo miró, sorprendido—. A mí no me corresponde esta decisión.

El cómo dijo esas palabras, no pudieron dejarle más claro a Deidara que se refería a que Sasori tenía que venir y decidir qué sucedería al final. No supo exactamente por qué se alegró tanto si lo más seguro era que lo degollara en ese instante, o inventara mil y un formas para torturarlo antes de dejarlo morir. Aunque estaba seguro de que esa no era la naturaleza del Yokai, porque era bueno y amable, aunque gruñón y malhumorado.

—Entonces, traigan a quien sí la tiene, hum —comentó Deidara. Itachi negó con la cabeza.

—Sasori no va a decidir esto, si eso es lo que piensas que pasará. Él no merece cargar con esa culpa.

Madara parpadeó, como si acabara de despertar de un trance. Miró a su sobrino y luego a Deidara.

—Se te hará un juicio —comentó mientras miraba a Hiashi y Sarutobi—. Eso decidirá tu futuro.

—Quiero que Sasori…

—Él no lo hará —intervino Itachi, y se dio media vuelta—. Tú no sabes qué acabas de hacerle y creo que queda claro que tu opinión en este caso, queda vetada —hizo una pausa para mirarlo sobre el hombro—. Tengo ganas de matarte, Deidara. Pero… Te pago vida por vida, y he pagado mi deuda. No se hará ningún juicio… Simplemente, puedes largarte de Konoha y no volver jamás.

—No tengo a dónde ir —argumentó Deidara, observando a Hiashi—; merezco la pena de muerte, ¿no es así?

—¿Tan ansioso estás por partir al olvido? —preguntó Sarutobi, con tono triste. Deidara sonrió amargamente.

—He sido olvidado desde hace mucho tiempo atrás, hum.

—Entonces no te quejes y aprovecha que puedes buscar un sitio para hacerlo tu hogar —terció Hiashi, serio. Deidara lanzó una carcajada.

—Yo salí a buscar mi hogar, lo encontré. Sé lo que es bueno para todos y creo que alcanzaremos la paz, solo necesitamos, un pequeño empujón… Y aún, pueden usarme a mí para tal cosa.

—Me cansé de escuchar sobre la paz —comentó Itachi—. Ni tu ni nadie la va a otorgar. La paz no existe a menos que seamos egoístas y creo que eso es exactamente lo que terminaremos haciendo todos gracias a ti —se volvió hacia Deidara, haciendo un ademán hacia los mayores y ellos mismos—. ¿No te das cuenta de que dejaste caer la oportunidad de hacer algo bueno? Íbamos a demostrar que un Yokai y un humano podían enamorarse.

—Hay muchos más ejemplos, hum —dijo Deidara, entre dientes, sin embargo, pareció repentinamente exhausto. Itachi ladeo la cabeza y arqueó la ceja.

—Pero no como ustedes. Un amor como el suyo pasaba los límites conocidos —hizo una pausa larga—, y tú lo llevaste todo al traste —se talló el rostro con un ademán violento y casi desesperado, mientras volvía a fulminarle con la mirada—. Solo tenías que dejar ese amor los consumiera.

—¿Y qué hay del tuyo, hum? —soltó de golpe, un poco enojado y realmente cohibido. Itachi se encogió de hombros.

—Destino, los Tres Hermanos… Míralo como quieras, pero se me arrebató lo que me pertenecía —comentó amargamente—. Y no había vuelta atrás. De lo único que me arrepiento es de haberle dicho a Sasori que valías la pena, porque si piensas que el mundo vale más que _él, _es que no has entendido nada.

—Pues si tú lo amas más que yo, si _puedes hacerlo enserio, _¿por qué te molestas en intentar convencerme, hum?

—Porque yo sé que no puede ser de otra manera —interrumpió Itachi, con una sonrisa amarga—. Pero quería saber qué te hizo pensar que no era así. Hablas de _ella (_y también Sasori, lo que me molesta todavía más) pero, ¿quién es? ¿Es la misma que me dejó tendido ahí? ¿Qué les hizo creer a ustedes dos?

—Nos dijo la verdad, hum.

—_Ella _los separó. Y quiera o no, eso me lastima a mí, porque ver sufrir a Sasori…

—Una vez que yo muera, todo irá bien contigo y él, hum.

—¿Se aplica al reverso? ¿Puedo morir y ofrecerles esa oportunidad?

—La he desechado, ¿recuerdas? Quise matarlo, hum.

—Sí. Eso trataste de hacer. Pero no fue a voluntad, ¿cierto? —el rostro de Itachi se contorsionaba de tal manera que podía decirse que lo consumía la desesperación por escuchar a Deidara defenderse. Al ver que se quedaba callado, Itachi lanzó un resoplido, que estaba a medio camino de una carcajada amarga—. Todos vamos a morir. Porque yo no puedo estar con Sasori sabiendo que soy una especie de castigo. Soy la carga que tiene que llevar para salvar al mundo. Y ustedes dos son lo suficientemente ridículos como para pensar que el mundo les importa más. Eso no es verdad —hizo una pausa y frunció el ceño, ante la mirada atónita de los presentes añadió—: Por mí que el mundo se vaya a la mierda. Si tú y Sasori no terminan arreglando todo entre ustedes, yo no intentaré nada. ¡Que el mundo se queme! A mí me importa poco.

Las palabras se atoraron un segundo en la garganta de Deidara pero antes de poder detenerlas, volvieron a abrirse paso:

—¿Hasta tu hermano, hum?

Itachi se quedó congelado. Madara soltó una palabrota y miró a Deidara.

—Basta ya, Iwa —le soltó, con despreció poco disimulado. Hiashi negó con la cabeza e hizo ademán de separar al Uchiha mayor de los barrotes.

—Entonces no hay nada más que decir. Nosotros queremos encontrar la paz, sin embargo, no podemos dejar pasar tu traición —comentó Hiashi, observando con recelo al rubio, que se lamentaba interiormente de la mirada ponzoñosa del Uchiha menor. Miró a Sarutobi, mientras el anciano asentía, con una mirada opacada y triste—. El día de mañana, se te llevará a las inmediaciones del bosque de Konoha. Ahí, se te dará muerte. Que los Tres Hermanos te acompañen.

Deidara no se sintió nervioso, como podría haberse esperado. De hecho, parecía algo aliviado. ¿No sería eso lo más fácil? Solamente quería cerrar los ojos y no volverlos abrir. Había estado a punto de matarlo, y de no ser por Tsunade, Deidara podía estar seguro de que ese hubiera sido el resultado. Definitivamente eso le dolía, porque _amaba _a Sasori. Itachi tenía razón, pero no podía ignorar la verdad en la mirada del pelirrojo, en la misma que estaba poniendo Itachi en ese momento.

¿Cómo podía ser el Uchiha capaz de renunciar a su propia felicidad por Sasori, pero él prefería salvar al mundo?

Es que Itachi no lo sabía, pensó con cierto malhumor el rubio; el moreno dejaba pasar desapercibido una cosa muy importante: Su Unión con Sasori. ¿Cómo podía Deidara competir con eso, y más ahora que había traicionado a Sasori?

No. Realmente, la decisión que tomaron los presentes en ese momento, mientras lo observaban como a un animal enjaulado, debía de ser la mejor. Sería una muerte rápida e indolora, seguramente. Y Sasori podría encontrar aquel camino determinado por los hermanos, el correcto.

Miró un momento a Itachi. El chico parecía ligeramente consternado, y a la luz de las antorchas, se veía tan grande como Madara. Durante un instante, pudo ver aquella extraña experiencia que refulgía en los ojos del Uchiha mayor, y de hecho, que parecía ondear como una bandera en los ojos de los otros tres: Dolor, pena, desesperanza.

Pensó en la voz de la mujer e interiormente deseó que tuviera razón y que su muerte significara un alivio para todos. En especial para Sasori, porque solo le había causado molestias desde haber aparecido. Una lágrima amenazó con correrle por el rabillo del ojo, pero de alguna manera la aguanto.

Se sentía fuera de lugar, pero no podía hacer nada. Y ahí estaba Itachi, mirándolo decepcionado y cabreado, como si en ese momento no tardara en coger la espada y matarlo. Así sería más fácil, y apostaba que Sasori se lo agradecería con creces.

Suspiró. No es como si morir fuera la peor cosa que le podía pasar, no después de haber conocido a Sasori y regresar de vuelta a la vida. Solamente esperaba que todo se solucionara entonces.

**0*0*0**

Kisame se mantuvo quieto, con los dientes expuestos en un gruñido gutural. El rugido que habían emitido ambos iba menguando conforme pasaba el tiempo; se quedaron en silencio entonces, como si la simple idea de volver a pronunciar una palabra diera pie a que se desatara una tormenta. Sasori frunció todavía más el ceño, y echó un vistazo rápido al lugar, en búsqueda de la espada que antes le había entregado Itachi.

Sin embargo no encontró nada parecido y sólo fue capaz de contemplar un momento las pinturas de Hiruko, que aún descansaban en la pared. Se preguntó momentáneamente si algún día llegarían a ver ese tipo de mañana, en cualquier lugar. Todo se estaba derrumbando, y Kisame podría terminar con el trabajo.

_Como si desearas que ese fuera el resultado. _La voz de aquella mujer resonó en su mente, e hizo que su cuerpo se tensara al máximo, como si el peli azul ya se hubiera acercado con un cuchillo en mano para cortarle el cuello. Era extraño ese sentimiento de alerta que terminaba por consumirlo, disparando en su interior la sangre hasta hacer que zumbaran sus orejas. Herido como estaba no tendría la menor oportunidad contra Kisame, y sabía que su única escapatoria residía en que el chico razonara o que alguien llegara a salvarlo. Pero Sasori no estaba seguro de si quería seguir vivo.

Por un momento, que transcurrió con la lentitud de una eternidad, Sasori y Kisame continuaron mirándose. Al fin, el de ojos negros se irguió y lanzó un suspiro.

—Ojalá y fueras realmente solo un perfecto imbécil —dijo, con la voz convertida en un gruñido gutural—. Sería más fácil liquidarte ahora.

—¿Temes que pueda ganarte, aún estando herido? —se mofó Sasori, con una mueca burlona. Kisame frunció el ceño antes de negar con la cabeza.

—Temo que quieras que te maté, porque creo que está implícito que no tienes ninguna oportunidad contra mí; al menos, ahora no podrías ni alzar una mano en mi contra.

—¿Cómo estás tan seguro? —preguntó Sasori, haciendo un movimiento brusco con la cabeza, ofendido por la confesión de Kisame. Éste se limitó a lanzar una carcajada.

—Porque se ve en tus ojos —respondió con una media sonrisa. Sasori apretó la mandíbula en una mueca de desagrado, pues al parecer se estaba volviendo muy transparente ante todos—. Pero lo estoy pensando, y la verdad no tengo interés de que lo que te pueda hacer ahora, me alejé más de Itachi.

Sasori arqueó una ceja.

—Que patético eres —dijo, sin piedad. Kisame alzó la mirada hacia él, rugiendo de nuevo—. ¿Por qué estás haciendo esto? Itachi no te pertenece, ni nada parecido.

—A ti tampoco —gruñó Kisame rápidamente. Sasori apartó la mirada y la volvió a Kisame, disgustado y taciturno a la vez.

—Te sorprendería saber la verdad —contestó, con un amago de volver a irritar a Kisame. ¿Es que deseaba morir? Sí, quizá eso deseaba—. Pero en cierto modo, tienes razón. Itachi ya no me pertenece. Lo terrible del asunto es que no se pueden cambiar las cosas —hizo una pausa y miró la ventana—. Harías bien en controlar tus sentimientos, porque terminarán destruyéndote por dentro.

—Que les haya pasado a ti y a Deidara no significa que… —el chico se interrumpió al ver la mueca de Sasori, tan dolorida que por un momento, le pareció que estaba a punto de echarse a llorar; pero el pelirrojo se limitó a apretar las sábanas y mirar un punto en la nada.

—Kisame… Te lo digo por tu bien, y no es una amenaza. Ni siquiera podría ser una advertencia, pero… —hizo una pausa y lo miró—. Si te interpones, no te saldrá anda bueno. Podrías morir incluso.

—¿Estás diciendo que me vas a matar? —preguntó Kisame, sorprendido. Su mano se alzó hacia la espalda, donde llevaba su gran espada. Sasori se tensó y, en cuanto apretó el estomago, una punzada le cortó la respiración y le hizo aullar ligeramente de dolor. Hoshigaki se adelantó un segundo, como si pretendiera ayudarle, pero justo después se detuvo—. ¿Estás bien?

Sasori se puso una mano en el abdomen. Sentía una extraña y pegajosa calidez que le corría por el cuerpo en una manta de sangre. Los puntos debieron de abrirse en sus movimientos bruscos.

—Kisame, solamente no dejes que tus emociones te dominen. O saldrás perdiendo —su voz era apenas un murmullo que al otro se le antojo prácticamente indescifrable—. En este mundo, todos salen perdiendo.

Las sombras se apoderaron de él, ciñéndolo en un abrazo casi mortal. Su cabeza dio vueltas por un instante y casi en seguida, sintió el golpe contra el colchón antes de caer en la inconsciencia.

_La cabeza le punzaba con tanta fuerza que se sorprendió de que aquello se sintiera liego de morir. Sin embargo, cuando abrió los ojos dudó realmente de estar muerto. Se sentó con toda la lentitud que le fue posible, y miró el cielo nublado, que se extendía infinitamente frente a sus ojos, uniéndose en el horizonte con la tierra, llena de pasto. _

_Eso último le aseguro que, de no estar muerto, al menos estaba soñando. Sasori pasó una mano sobre el verde pastizal, disfrutando de la caricia de éste en su palma, en las cosquillas que le subían desde la punta de los dedos hasta la nuca, en una sensación placentera, y por ende, ajena a todo lo que había conocido hasta entonces. La brisa que le golpeaba el rostro le traía un aroma salado, distinto. Un sonido le llegó a través del viento, como un tenue susurro. Giró la cabeza sobre el hombro, y notó que detrás de él, se encontraba un peñasco. El final del mundo. _

_Se levantó y se sujetó el abdomen, donde ya no le dolía absolutamente nada, pero quedaba una especie de incomodidad. Hizo amago de levantarse la camisa, y solo hasta entonces se dio cuenta de que iba envuelto en un montón de prendas elegantes: una camisa blanca, un chaleco negro y una casaca negra y oscura. Para entonces notó que la sensación pesada en su cintura no era dolor, sino una cinta ajustada que impedía que la espada que le había dado Itachi, resbalara junto a la funda y cayera en el piso; eso era lo que le picaba. También llevaba puestos unos pantalones negros, que se metían en unas botas de cuero altas, que le cubrían toda la pantorrilla. Cuando llevó la mano al cuello, se sorprendió al encontrar una especie de bufanda que le apretaba el cuello, quizá fuera un pañuelo o algo así, no lo podía saber con exactitud. _

_Frunció el ceño, extrañado por aquella ropa tan peculiar. Nunca en su vida había visto algo tan elegante y a la vez, raro y un poco incómodo. Pero ahora, el sonido de agua chocando fue lo que más capturo su atención, y con zancadas lentas se acercó a la orilla del peñasco. Ahí, el cielo no se hundía con un verdes esmeralda, sino con un zafiro increíble que se removía violentamente, bajo el golpe del viento (que se volvió tan fuerte en ese segundo, que Sasori temió salir empujado contra el mar). _

_El mar. _

_Volvió a levantar la vista, olvidándose del posible peligro que corría estando ahí. Le pareció absolutamente increíble lo que estaban viendo sus ojos: Esa extensión azulada meciéndose en olas de espuma tan blanca que Sasori creyó que se trataban de nubes marinas. Se sintió repentinamente estúpido, y de haber podido se sonrojaría, pero no podía dejar de contemplar aquella belleza. Era algo tan hermoso que le quitaba la respiración, así como había sucedido con las pinturas de Hiruko. _

_Nunca había visto el mar; nunca había visto nada más que tierras áridas, árboles podridos y dunas, no había visto más que muerte, desesperación y dolor. Pero lo que tenía enfrente era perfecto, le invitaba a alzar los brazos a los lados y respirar con tranquilidad ese aire frío que le haría estremecer sin límite. Quería sentir el agua empapando sus miembros, y también quería tirarse sobre el pasto y oler el aroma de la tierra. _

_El cielo se estremeció con un estrepito, y cuando Sasori levantó la mirada, gotas de lluvia comenzaron a caer sobre su rostro. La caricia, aunque fría, le hizo sonreír. Y después reír. _

_Las emociones que se le mezclaban en el interior no podía describirlas; los truenos que iluminaban el cielo, el sonido atronador que le seguía y acompañaba a las olas del mar… Nunca había conocido algo con tanta vida. _

_Y entonces, la lluvia paró. Las nubes se despejaron, y el sol, con sus halos amarillos cayó sobre su rostro. Sasori aguanto la respiración; se sentía tan real que el calor parecía agobiarlo, decirle que se quitara la ropa extra y se quedara solamente con la más ligera, para que no resultara sofocante. ¡Pero no le interesaba! Porque ahí estaba esa luz. _

_Volvió a sonreír, soltando una especie de murmullo aliviado que se desvaneció entre el chocar de las olas. _

_—Cuanto cambia el mundo —dijo una voz a sus espaldas, e inmediatamente la alegría se detuvo. Sasori se giró sobre sus talones. Ahí estaba la mujer de cabellos verdosos, con un hermoso vestido blanco que le acentuaba la figura; solo hasta entonces, Sasori notó que era realmente bella. Sus miradas se cruzaron, y él sintió esa especie de pavor que lo devolvía a la realidad—. Cuanto cambia el mundo a través de una visión. Y cuando regreses a la realidad… ¿Qué verás, joven Yokai?_

_—Muerte —respondió Sasori, sin molestarse en ocultar su desdén—. ¿Qué estás tratando de hacer ahora?_

_—Tienes que tener cuidado con esos puntos —dijo ella, señalándole el lugar de la herida—. Vas a necesitar levantar una espada el día de mañana. _

_—¿Por qué? —preguntó Sasori, y ella le miró con las cejas arqueadas—. ¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿Qué sigue ahora?_

_Ella se acercó al peñasco, y en contra de su voluntad, Sasori la siguió. Ambos se detuvieron a un par de pasos, y el pelirrojo pensó que a su lado, la visión del mar era como poco despreciable. _

_—El mundo está desquiciado, ¿no es cierto? Todos son tan egoístas… Creen que el poder lo es todo —alzo la mano al cielo y la movió con gracia, como si invocara alguna especie de demonio—. Pero tú no quieres poder, solo buscas paz. _Los grisáceos ojos de la aurora sonríen a la frente tenebrosa de la noche, y destellos de luz comienzan a blanquear las nubes del oriente*. _¿Dónde quedaron los grandes sueños que buscan refugio en una noche sin luna? ¿Y dónde está la luz que guiaba el camino de los viajeros? Todo ha cambiado. _

_—Si esa es tu forma de decir que lo que hizo Deidara es lo que nos condenó a odiarnos —tocó su abdomen, recordando el terrible dolor (no solo físico, sino también emocional) que supuso la traición de Deidara. Pero de pronto miró a la mujer y frunció el ceño—. No lo lograrás. Pese a todo, sé que fuiste tú quien tomo el control de ambos. _

_—El tiempo de la Tierra llega a su fin —comentó ella, suspirando con una sonrisa—. Mi paciencia también, e incluso mis ganas por esforzarme en nombre de ustedes —hizo una pausa—. Y puede que en tu interior sepas la verdad, pero tu cuerpo, tu corazón sí que se siente traicionado. ¿Y recuerdas cómo fue descubrir que Sandaime jugó contigo todo ese tiempo? Lo mismo sientes allá _afuera. _Así que aquí tus amenazas no me duelen. Mientras te mantengas con la cabeza gacha y cuidando esa vida de la que dependen todos; mientras sigas el camino verdadero, estoy enteramente complacida —se acercó y le dio una palmada en la mejilla—. El día de mañana, al alba, tomarás tu espada y te desharás de los grilletes que te impuso Deidara, así que es mejor que te convenzas, desde ahora, que el destino que compartiste con el niñato ese, fue no más que una mentira. Un peldaño en la escalera._

_Sasori se quedó en silencio indeterminado tiempo._

_—Itachi no va a dejarme hacer eso —contestó, entre dientes. La mujer lanzó una risa._

_—Con ustedes he tenido que ser un poco más flexible de lo que estoy acostumbrada —comentó la mujer, mientras se echaba un mechón del cabello hacia atrás—. Y de no ser tú quien lo haga, te apuesto a que Itachi lo hará. Pero es obvio también que no dejarás que nadie más te quite el derecho. Porque si alguien más asesina a Deidara, quién sabe a qué destino nos llevara. Y podría ser peor que este. _

_—La realidad siempre ha estado torcida. _

_—Sí. Lo ha estado —lo miró un segundo y le dedicó una sonrisa casi tranquilizante. Sasori se estremeció y bajó la mirada. Solo se le ocurría algo más que decir, algo que le estaba quemando tanto como la primera vez, y dejó salir las palabras, en un torrente atropellado que no pudo evitar:_

_—¿Cómo debió de ser todo? —Preguntó Sasori, con el ceño fruncido—. ¿Cuál era nuestro destino realmente? _

_Ella lo observó largo rato, y extendió una gran sonrisa mostrando unos dientes blancos que a Sasori le parecieron como unas púas, aunque inmediatamente se desvaneció aquella visión. _

_—¿De qué te servirá saberlo? —Antes de que el pelirrojo pudiera decir algo, ella misma atajo—. Nunca entenderé a los humanos; siempre se portan como si el destino pudiera ser importante, una vez que las cosas han cambiado._

_—Es que, me siento tan perdido —murmuro Sasori, bajando la mirada. Al instante en que lo confesó, tensó la mandíbula. ¿Cómo había podido admitirle eso a ella? Se odio por eso._

_—Estás perdido. Pero puedo ayudarte._

_—Nadie puede._

_—I…_

_—No te atrevas a decir su nombre. —Le cortó con una mirada ponzoñosa—. Itachi no acepta esto._

_—Lo hará. Ya verás que sí —la mujer hizo una pausa y miró el cielo—. Todos lo hacen cuando llega el momento. —Sasori inhalo profundamente, como si al hacerlo pudiera deshacerse del nudo en la boca del estomago—. Este es un lugar hermoso. Al menos, lo era. _

_—¿Dónde estamos?_

_—En el país del Agua; estamos en el mismo lugar antes de que los humanos construyeran la aldea de la Niebla —al decir eso, la mujer levantó los brazos, extendiéndoles como si fueran alas—. ¿No te parece hermoso?_

_Sasori estaba sorprendido por la belleza que podía verse ahí; impresionado por los colores y la vida a su alrededor. No podía negarlo y tampoco sabía si podía. El aire en ese momento se sentía tan real._

_—¿Qué hacemos aquí? —preguntó en lugar de responderle. La mujer bajó los brazos, parecía algo decepcionada._

_—Este es un buen lugar —dijo con un tono de voz melancólico—, siempre me gustó… me hace sentir tan viva. —Se dio la vuelta hacia Sasori y le acarició la mejilla. El Yokai no se alejo, aunque no sabía muy bien el por qué—. Te ves muy afligido y lamento eso. _

_—Tú no lamentas nada —respondió Sasori, con los ojos entornados._

_—No me creas, pero así es. Desearía, por ti y por el mundo, que las cosas fueran diferentes —le puso un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja en un gesto casi maternal—. _Como si las estrellas brillaran en un rostro muerto, quiero que los corazones ardan en las llamas de una vida. Buscar los ojos de aquel que me ama, para estar a su lado. Haría cualquier cosa por él y viceversa. Solo es un sueño, pero al despertar sabré que es realidad.

_—Je —rió Sasori sin ganas—. ¿Una réquiem para el amor? _

_—No. Es el inicio de una historia que solo tendrá un final; el que yo ayudaré a construir._

_Lo cogió por el cuello y lo hizo retroceder hasta el borde del peñasco hasta quela punta de sus pies y la mano de la mujer eran los único que impedían que él callera al vacío. Sasori no apartó la mirada de sus ojos._

_—¿Sin miedo? —le preguntó ella, con una sonrisa afable._

_—Nada de esto es real._

_—Lo será cuando despiertes. _—_Y entonces lo soltó y le dio un pequeño empujón para que Sasori perdiera el equilibrio y cayera de espaldas. El sonido del mar ahogaba cualquier otro ruido y el cielo azul fue lo último que vio antes de cerrar los ojos y sentir el fuerte impacto del agua._

**0*0*0**

Itachi tuvo que recargarse en el pasillo para no derrumbarse. Las piernas le temblaban, y en realidad no sabía si se debía al coraje o la frustración; tal vez a las dos cosas. Creía que Madara lo llamaba, pero lo ignoró completamente, empecinándose en seguir caminando a través de los largos pasillos; la gente que pasaba a su lado lo observaba con sorpresa, tristes o simplemente sin prestarle mucha atención. No es como si él quisiera tenerla puesta encima, porque su rostro debía estar demacrado y… bueno, ¿quién no podría esperar después de todo lo sucedido?

—_Debí morir. Debí desaparecer; convertirme en un demonio. Debí dejar de existir. _

No era consciente de que subía las escaleras hacia el tejado del palacio. Una parte de él deseaba encontrar ahí a Sasori; haber regresado al maldito momento en que le pidió ir con el rubio. Casi había muerto ahí, ¿por qué no simplemente le devolvió el beso? ¿Por qué no se dejó llevar con lo que tenía dentro y era, por mucho, lo correcto? Después de todo, era el destino que los Hermanos le escogieron.

Cuando sintió la fuerte brisa acariciándole los cabellos, levantó la mirada al cielo. Estaba tan nublado como siempre, los bosques estaban muertos… Todo dentro de él también.

Nunca había pensado que una equivocación de ese tipo podría destruir el mundo, _su _mundo.

Se acercó al barandal y observó el vacío. Las lágrimas querían saltar de sus ojos, pero él las contuvo lo mejor que pudo; el resultado fue bastante bien, porque no derramó una sola. Se aferró al tubo que lo separaba de una caída y pensó por qué estaba ahí. ¿Qué tenía que proteger? No debería de estar ahí, oxidándose sola, porque ya nadie iba a ese lugar… solo él, ¿verdad? Pobre barandal, tan doblado, cansado y viejo. El tiempo lo estaba oxidando, el desuso lo llenaba de polvo; con este último pensamiento, pasó un dedo sobre el metal y luego se lo miró, sí, estaba cubierto de una fina capa de polvo. Ese barandal ya no era necesario, así que él fácilmente podría fingir que no existía…

Aunque pensó en eso, su cuerpo se quedó extremadamente quieto. Aún le temblaban las piernas y la garganta le ardía.

Se sentía solo. Incluso si ahora fuera con su familia o Sasori —al último realmente deseaba verlo—, no tendría el valor para verlo a los ojos, para lamentar su equivocación, para decirle que lo bese hasta dejarlo sin aire. Estaba tan solo ahora.

El viento arreció y la vista hacia abajo pareció crecer; el vértigo se disipo.

Solo era un momento.

Apretó más el metal, recordando vagamente como había doblado un poco aquellos en la celda de Deidara. Él los había traicionado, había terminado con toda esperanza. Todos iban a morir.

Cogió todo el aire que pudo y gritó. No le importaba si alguien lo escuchaba; todavía aferrado al barandal grito una, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco veces hasta quedarse ligeramente afónico. Y entonces pateó el suelo, golpeó el metal hasta doblarlo y aflojarlo. Volvió a gritar sin importarle que le faltara el aliento; maldijo todo nombre y cosa que se le vino a la mente. Por último, se dirigió al aire como si fuera aquella mujer:

—¡¿Feliz?! Le has roto el corazón a Sasori y Deidara… Me lo has roto a mí y mandaste al mundo a la mierda, porque no pienso… no pienso hacer lo que pides. Asquerosa arpía…

Se sujetó de nuevo del barandal y comenzó a pasar un pie por encima, alcanzando con el talón la pequeña salidita que había antes de caer en picada. No estaba pensando, solamente quería demostrarles a todos aquellos seres superiores que no les pertenecía, que no podían tomar su alma y jugar con ella como si fuera una marioneta. Apretó los ojos con fuerza.

—Todos…lo lamento. No puedo ser lo que esperan. —Abrió los ojos en una última visión de Konoha; las montañas, los vastos bosques muertos, la gente que caminaba muy abajo—. Lo siento, Sasori.

Y se soltó. Aún se mantenía en equilibrio, pero solo hacía falta un pequeño movimiento, un ligero balanceo. Lanzó un suspiro, sorprendentemente tranquilo. Su corazón latía con normalidad. Nunca le temió a la muerte, y ahora se sentía tan liberado. No más muertes que ver, no más dolor ni agonía, no más sonrisas falsas.

Solo, dejarse caer. Se inclino hacia delante.

Su vida le pertenecía a él, no dejaría que nadie lo manipulara. No tomaría a Sasori como suyo porque el destino lo marcara así, porque, simple y sencillamente, el pelirrojo ya no le pertenecía. Y entonces, ¿qué? La verdad, no estaba interesado en conocer el resultado final. Incluso luego de decirle a Sasori que debía ir con el rubio, le dolía horrible, como si hubiera perdido parte de su vida.

Quería solo un momento para sentirse volando y dejar de imaginarse como una marioneta vacía.

Un instante después, la fuerza le había ganado y cayó.

—¡Uchiha! —Escuchó que le gritaban, pero esperaba que fuera tarde para que lo salvaran.

**0*0*0**

Un día, estuvo seguro de que los humanos tenían salvación, pero la sensación se disipo cuando todo se convirtió en cenizas. Y los Yokai iban a acompañarlos, de eso estuvo seguro unos días después de haber observado alrededor la vida apagarse. En realidad, a Neji Hyuga ya no le importaba el destino que podrían compartir, o pudieran ver.

Su padre había estado seguro durante mucho tiempo que la libertad vendría a ellos por fin. Tenten, había pensado que sería igual, se lo decía cada vez que se veían. Ellos tenían la capacidad de sonreír y hacerle frente al destino. Él no. Él tenía miedo de ir en contra, porque ¿de qué le iba a servir luchar?

Había aprovechado la oportunidad de que Tenten estaba afilando sus tantas armas —la verdad, una vez que estaba con ellas era prácticamente imposible sacarla de su ensimismamiento—, para buscar a su tío. Un par de horas atrás escuchó el gran rumor que corría como pólvora entre los Yokai y humanos del castillo de Konoha y sinceramente, pensó que decir que tal _parejita _podría salvar la alianza entre ambas razas, era una ridiculez. No obstante, muy en el fondo tenía que admitir que esperaba fuera cierto.

Iwa no Deidara, nieto de Onoki; Akasuna no Sasori, el asesino de Sandaime. Un humano y un Yokai, su alianza ¿habría probado algo?

Todos trataron como desgracia el repentino ataque del rubio contra el Yokai, pero en el fondo, Neji suponía que no debían exaltarse. Era el destino.

—_No. Ese no podía ser el destino. _

Hiashi salió de la puerta que daba al calabozo y se quedó observando a su sobrino. Neji no dijo nada, pero le bastó ver que el mayor negaba con la cabeza para entender que la oportunidad de Konoha de mostrar algo más, echó la suerte y había perdido.

El Hyuga mayor salió y se acercó a Neji, de tal manera que su cuerpo cubría a los otros que salían de ahí. Hace un rato, el menor había visto a Itachi salir corriendo de ahí, con un rostro demacrado y para nada hermoso, como resultaba vistoso en los Uchiha. Desde antes de que saliera su tío, él sabía que eso estaba perdido.

—El destino ya no sonríe a Konoha —dijo de manera lúgubre. Hiashi frunció el ceño; podría pasar por una mueca—. ¿Verdad?

—Le sonríe lo suficiente. Nosotros veremos cómo podremos manejar el asunto desde ahora. Es decir, no es como si Sasori y Deidara hubieran sido la última esperanza.

—Sólo querían un ícono —sentenció Neji, bajando la mirada y luego alzándola con cierto desdén—. Todo el mundo allá habla del "trágico" incidente. No saben qué decir o qué pensar. Su ícono está perdiendo fuerzas, empiezan a dudar de lo que se trata todo esto.

Hiashi se puso serio, tanto así que podría pasar por el líder de escuadrón de humanos y Yokai por igual. Durante mucho tiempo, Neji había odiado esa expresión; desdeñó a su tío hasta que las entrañas parecían habérsele envenenado, porque lo culpaba de la muerte de su padre. Pero ahora veía a un líder justo, que nunca quiso sacrificar a su padre. Todo había sido un error, pero el sello que poseía en la frente era un constante recordatorio de su esclavitud eterna; Neji siempre había dado por sentada su vida como algo irremediable, de un solo y único camino. A veces, así continuaba siendo. Hiashi lo trataba como a un hijo propio, pero era diferente; para el resto de los Hyuga, era ciertamente algo distinto. Sin importar nada, Neji seguía estando marcado por un destino y lo cumpliría; nunca se le permitió pensar de otra manera.

No hasta que conoció a Tenten. Ella era _su _luz, la prueba de que los condenados pueden sonreír… no, él no estaba condenado, no tenía que pensar así jamás.

Podía volar como cualquier ave de antaño, tenía derecho de vivir y pelear, de escoger y amar o todo lo contrario. Él había decidido, y ahora mismo, aunque sentía que el destino firmado por esos dos chicos podría acarrear problemas a todos, sabía que todo podían solucionarlo. No era un idealista como Tenten solía serlo a veces, simplemente, estaba decidido a que hasta el último aliento, daría su mejor esfuerzo por caminar en la luz, por no desviarse, por seguir luchando. La vida que se abría paso, incluso entre la desgracia, tenía que encontrar algo a qué aferrarse para que siguiera valiendo la pena; cada segundo e instante, cada sonrisa y persona que te quería.

Él estaba dispuesto a luchar, con o sin ícono.

—El destino tiene muchas caras para verle, Neji —interrumpió su tío, con una media sonrisa fingida; parecía exhausto y las arrugas se le notaban más que nunca. El menor se echó los cabellos hacia atrás.

—El destino es uno: Siempre el que escojamos. —Trató de sonreír, sorprendiendo ligeramente a su tío—. Estoy dispuesto a encontrar el mío luchando por lo que creemos. Y estoy seguro de que así será con todos —su mirada se perdió en la puerta del calabozo—. Estoy seguro que aunque nos perdamos un poco del camino, volveremos a encontrarlo. Si el destino de Konoha es la destrucción o la victoria, aquí estaremos luchando; por levantar el vuelo una vez más.

Hiashi parpadeó sorprendido y luego lanzó una risa jovial, un gesto que le quito los años de encima que antes Neji le había notado; el menor frunció el ceño, desentendido del por qué encontraba gracioso su comentario, esa no había sido su intención. Algunas escasas personas que iban por ahí, se detuvieron a verlos a ambos.

—Qué palabras tan sabias —soltó Hiashi, sonriendo—. Me recordaste a tu padre. Siempre te has parecido a él, (físicamente él, tú y yo somos muy parecidos), pero me refiero a lo emocional. Eres fuerte y decidido. Me alegra que sea esta tu opinión: Morir o vivir por lo que se ama. Neji, eso es… cierto —soltó una carcajada amarga—. Espero poder encontrar esa luz de la que hablas.

Neji se había sonrojado levemente y se encogió de hombros.

—Las luces que iluminan el cielo siguen ahí, aunque las cubran eternamente las nubes.

Hiashi asintió y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida de aquel espacio frío. No dijo nada más, y Neji tampoco hizo ademán de agregar otra cosa. Al fin, cuando la gente comenzó a cruzarse más con ellos, el menor se decidió por despedirse y salir caminando a otro lado más tranquilo. A pesar de todo, a él le seguía gustando estar relativamente solo.

Cerró los ojos. Conocía el palacio como la palma de su mano, y resultaba un buen entrenamiento —y distracción—, reconocer los pasos de la gente, imaginar sus movimientos y atravesar los agentados pasillos sin mirarlos. En la batalla eso podía ser muy útil, y gracias a esto, todos decían que él podía ver a varios metros a la redonda, como si tuviera ojos en la nuca.

Recordaba la admiración que había mostrado Tenten aquellas primeras mañanas en que lo había retado a pelear, para demostrarle lo buena que era. Y sí, ella era impresionante. No recordaba muy bien cuándo quedó prendido de esa peculiar chica, pero sabía que lo sentido en su corazón no tenía límites.

Su pequeña prima: Hanabi, no dejaba de burlarse de él y gastarle bromas picaronas. A pesar de ser tan seria, Hanabi era una chica de doce años bastante maliciosa con su hermana y él; a veces creía que lo despreciaba por ser de la rama secundaria, pero había tenido el tiempo suficiente cuidándola como para notar que así trataba a la mayoría. Parecía su forma de liberar el constante miedo que tenían todos a sufrir un ataque.

El mundo se estaba perdiendo entre las sombras, pero todos estaban aferrándose a la luz que tenían al alcance; extendían las manos a los que necesitaban. Era una cadena. Konoha o iba a permitir que se perdiera la única esperanza que tenían, por nada del mundo. No cesarían en su empeño hasta que todo terminara; para bien o para mal.

Neji lanzó un suspiro.

Los pisos de hasta arriba eran los menos frecuentados, y a él le gustaban. Había muchas habitaciones extras para quien deseara estar solo y descansar un rato sin ruido. En otras palabras: Gente como él.

Estaba a punto de entrar en una de las habitaciones antes de que, no muy lejos, se escucharan los gritos de alguien. El Hyuga se tensó de pies a cabeza y giró en redondo. ¿Qué era eso? Fue un grito largo, increíblemente largo, en serio. Seguido de otro y otro.

Sus pies se movieron solos y corrieron, guiándose a través de los otros gritos. Subió las escaleras que daban hacia el tejado con tanta rapidez cómo fue posible y evitó que se le escapara una exclamación cuando el frío glacial del viento le pegó en el rostro. El tejado de Konoha le parecía sumamente agradable, lo hacía sentir como un ave que, gracias a la ventisca, podía flotar muy, muy lejos.

Nunca se lo había confesado a nadie, pero las alturas le fascinaban por ese último pensamiento. Adoraba la sensación de parecer ajeno, de volar. Quería hacerlo, deseaba inhibirse de todo y lanzarse al viento, para planear tranquilamente sobre todos, olvidándose del dolor.

Sin embargo, cuando llegó al tejado —con la respiración ligeramente entrecortada—, tuvo tiempo de pensar que atravesar el barandal y prepararse para saltar, nunca habría estado entre sus primeras opciones de llevar a cabo su anhelo secreto. Pero ahí estaba Itachi, respirando profundamente e inclinándose hacia delante.

—¡Uchiha! —gritó al ver que el peso iba ganando al moreno, y casi sin dudarlo, saltó a una gran velocidad para atraparlo. Estiró la mano, sintiendo que el corazón le latía con fuerza cuando casi pierde a Itachi en el vacío. No supo si sentirse aliviado, sorprendido, extrañado o disculparse, cuando sujetó la coleta del pelilargo y lo jaló con fuerza hacia terreno estable. El barandal hizo que las piernas de Itachi sí que perdieran contacto momentáneo con el suelo, pero en vez de irse hacia delante, el joven Uchiha terminó de espaldas, algo torcido pero… a salvo. Neji también había caído al suelo, y al momento en que Itachi quedó con los codos clavándosele en las costillas, soltó una maldición antes de tirarlo a un lado.

Itachi lanzó un gemido o grito ahogado antes de ponerse en cuatro patas y levantar la mirada al castaño; a Neji le daba la sensación de que estaba realmente cabreado.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —le recriminó Itachi, frunciendo el ceño, con los colmillos asomados. Instantáneamente, los colmillos de Neji también asomaron bajo el labio superior.

—¿Qué estabas haciendo tú?

—¡No te importa en lo absoluto!

Neji parpadeo, sorprendido. Tenten, recordó con cierto desdeño, siempre se había sentido realmente fascinada por las habilidades de los Uchiha con las armas. Había dicho que un día, paseando por ahí, vio a Itachi cerrar los ojos, saltar al aire con increíble velocidad y, tirando kunais hacia uno tiro al blanco, acertaba a todos en el centro. La facilidad que tenía Sasuke con la espada también era un tema recurrido para la chica, porque el filo prácticamente desaparecía de la vista.

Siendo sincero, Neji no conocía demasiado bien a los Uchiha —bueno, era un chico muy frío y no convivía con casi nadie, así que se limitaba a la familia y unas quince personas o Yokai más—, pero estaba seguro de que nunca le había visto a Itachi esa mueca entre furiosa, dolida y tan… fuera de sí. Lo que debió pasar con el chico de Iwa debió ser algo muy serio.

—Supongo que no —admitió Neji, echándose para atrás—. Pero lo que sea, estoy seguro de que arrojarte así desde aquí no es algo muy bien pensado.

Itachi gruñó.

—No me interesa.

—Te creo —soltó Neji, arqueando las cejas—. Una vez que llegarás abajo no podría importarte mucho nada más.

—Eso es justamente lo que quería —bufó Itachi, golpeando el piso. Se le veía tan desesperado que Neji sintió que a él mismo le dolía. El Uchiha era un Yokai muy amable, incapaz de hacer daño a casi nadie y…era precisamente de esas almas que cargaban con el dolor de otros como suyo.

Se mantuvo en silencio, igual que Itachi, mientras éste último respiraba agitadamente y miraba hacia abajo, jadeando y maldiciendo al mismo tiempo.

El Uchiha mayor estaba marcado como él; tenía el destino de guardar los pesares de otros y convertirlos en el suyo. Puede que fuera incluso peor que lo que le sucedía a él, pensó Neji, con lástima.

—_Alma consumida por las tinieblas, para volar no es necesario morir_. —Murmuro, e Itachi levantó la mirada. El Hyuga no se escuchó a sí mismo hasta que Itachi pregunto:

—¿Qué?

Neji hizo una pausa antes de aclararse la garganta.

—Sea lo que sea que llevas sobre los hombros, lo que ibas a hacer no te quitaría de encima nada.

—¿Tú qué sabes?

—No puedes simplemente tratar de desaparecer.

Itachi volvió a rugir y las uñas le crecieron en ese instante.

—Solamente quiero que termine todo, ahora. Ya no lo soporto más… Solamente, ya no queda nada más qué hacer. ¡Todo se echó a perder!

—¿Qué? ¿Te refieres a esos dos que trajeron aquí? No seas tan depresivo, es increíble que tú hayas pensado…

—¡Es porque yo renuncié a lo que siento para dárselo a otra persona y me equivoque! Quise dejar de ser egoísta y… —en ese momento, el Uchiha se quedó callado, con los ojos perdidos en la nada—. Fui egoísta. Arrojé el mundo por el caño para darle la felicidad a la persona que amo.

Neji parpadeo rápidamente. ¿En qué mundo desquiciado estarían ahora, que él estaba escuchando un problema de tal complejidad como el amor de una persona que ni siquiera trataba realmente? Solamente había actuado, salvando a Itachi… y si en algún momento espero que le confesara el por qué estaba haciendo aquello, no imagino que fuera eso. El amor no era lo suyo; ni siquiera dar palabras de apoyo. Él actuaba, nunca decía nada.

—¿Y? —no se le ocurría algo mejor, ¡qué maravilla! Itachi bajó la mirada una vez más.

—Le dije que debía ir con él… rechacé lo que me ofrecía, lo que era correcto aceptar. Lo que tenía por derecho. Y me siento fatal por lo que logré; ahora está postrado en esa cama, deseando morir… herido gracias a mí y a ese idiota —levantó la mirada y por un instante, Neji creyó que iba a llorar—. El destino es tan cruel. Se ha equivocado, o quizá solamente quiera burlarse de todos nosotros. ¿Y ahora, para qué luchamos?

—Justamente por eso —murmuro Neji—: Para darlo todo por los que amamos.

—Pero me equivoqué…

—Eres un mortal, se supone que lo hagas.

—¿Y si fueron los malditos Hermanos? —soltó, y luego echó una risa nerviosa. Neji frunció el ceño.

—¿Podemos culparlos? Ellos podrían ni siquiera existir.

—Existen —afirmó Itachi, amargamente—. Solo quieren vernos sufrir.

—Entonces solo se los estás permitiendo —Neji se levantó y extendió una mano al Uchiha—. No se lo permitas, sigue luchando. El destino, de verdad no lo marcan ellos… somos nosotros.

—Mentira. Nos manejan a su antojo, como titiritero a su marioneta.

—Nosotros sentimos y queremos. Los pies de alguien se mantienen tan firmes como lo sea su corazón. Tenten lo dice todo el tiempo.

—¿Cuál es la probabilidad de un corazón roto, _genio_? ¿El amor?

Neji se encogió de hombros.

—Fue lo que me salvó a mí, y lo que sigue invitándome a luchar.

Permanece en el tiempo cuando todo sigue decayendo. 

_Madara se recuesta sobre su cama y se cubre el rostro con las manos. Tobi lo observa algo consternado, mientras se acerca y le dice algo. El mayor niega con la cabeza y deja caer los brazos a los costados, como si le pesaran. Tobi se mueve rápido y saca una máscara de piruleta, que se pone sobre la cara y con la que empieza, al parecer, a cantar algo. Madara levanta la mirada, mientras el chico salta en una pierna y hace malabares con algunas pelotas que recién saca de su capa. Cuando tropieza y cae de sentón, con las pelotas cayéndole sobre la cabeza, el Uchiha mayor lanza una carcajada._

Indica el camino que tiene que seguir todo, ¿no es verdad? Nos habla cuando creemos estar solos y las fuerzas nos flaquean.

_Deidara sonríe entre la oscuridad, con las sombras ciñéndole el cuerpo mientras una silueta parece inclinarse a su lado y dedicarle unas últimas palabras maliciosas. Pero el rubio no le hace demasiado caso; incluso aunque las palabras llegan a sus oídos y resuenan como una verdad irrefutable, pero a él no le importa. Sigue pensando en esos ojos, en aquel cabello carmesí y la tenue sonrisa, acompañada por una suave voz que lo llama entre la oscuridad, para rescatarlo. Solamente piensa en escuchar esa voz pronunciando su nombre, en la caricia de esos dedos contra su rostro y la pasión que enciende en todo su cuerpo un simple beso de esos labios. Aunque una lágrima cae por su rostro, la felicidad que aquella voz ajena le promete que será de Sasori, le parece un buen refugio, incluso aunque _ella _se esté burlando de él. _

_Los que se han ido, siguen en el corazón. Su amor hace que nos esperen pacientemente, pero que no deseen apresurar el reencuentro…_

_Yuu mira a través de una ventana, aferrando la mano quemada contra su pecho. Cierra los ojos y se duerme con la cabeza recargada en el frío cristal. Lanza un quedo suspiro, apenas perceptible, mientras recuerda la voz de su madre diciéndole que todo estará bien, que no tenga miedo. Su mejilla estrechada con la suya. _

_…Porque saben que si estamos aquí es por algo._

_Sasuke observa a su padre salir de la habitación con una cara de consternación. El mundo parece habérsele acabado, pero durante un instante, observa a su hijo. El menor está acostumbrado a las muecas frías que hace su progenitor con respecto a él, pero ese instante les pertenece; es suyo el orgullo mientras Fugaku le palmea la cabeza y le concede una sonrisa que agradece su existencia, donde puede apoyarse ahora mismo. Una sonrisa que le dice cuánto lo quiere, incluso sin palabras. _

Seguir buscando, aunque parezca en vano, todavía mueve el mundo. Hace que las cosas no sean tan malas.

_Hidan corretea al perro de Kiba mientras éste le arranca el pedazo de pan que traía en la mano. Salta y esquiva a un montón de gente, pero al final, Akamaru le vence y se come el pan. Enojado y frustrado, Hidan patea el piso y maldice. Alguien se acerca y le ofrece un pedazo de pan; cuando el peliblanco levanta la mirada, se encuentra con Kakuzu. El menor está que no se lo cree y cuando Kakuzu empieza a maldecirlo y apresurarlo, toma el pedazo de pan y le dedica una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, mientras el moreno se encoge de hombros y se sonroja levemente. _

Incluso aunque ahora, las sendas por recorrer sean oscuras, el amor puede hablarnos de un mundo mejor, lleno de promesas que se cumplen. Hacen que, por mucho dolor que tengamos, las heridas sanen. 

_Kisame grita el nombre de Sasori y éste abre los ojos al fin, con un grito mudo. Observa al peli azul como si no pudiera ubicarse en espacio y tiempo. El Hoshigaki le habla y suspira aliviado. Sasori asiente, medio ido en otro lado. Segundos después, la puerta se abre y entran Hiashi y Sarutobi, explicándole al menor qué sucederá mañana con Deidara. El pelirrojo se queda quieto, sin decir ninguna palabra. Justo cuando terminan, los aparta a todos con un brazo (o al menos hace el intento) y cojea hasta la puerta; sale de ella e ignora los brazos que tratan de llevarlo nuevamente a la cama. Su corazón parece latir despacio y la vista se le vuelve nublosa; los pies le pesan como plomo y también escucha la voz de una mujer, gritando que se detenga. Le ordena dejar de seguir el camino que está intentando desviar al "correcto", pero él la ignora y sigue su camino, retirando la neblina de su mente. _

_Se limita a seguir diciendo el nombre de Deidara una y otra vez._

Tener miedo a sentirlo es algo que siempre ha pasado, pero es una salvación. La única que existe.

_Konan está sentada en una de las sillas que se habían acomodado para la fiesta de Itachi. Tiene la mirada perdida en la nada, y de pronto, llega Pein y le toma las manos entre las suyas. Hace chocar sus frentes en un leve roce y le susurra algo que hace sonreír a la joven un momento._

Las palabras en las que creemos…

_Onoki está sentado en un trono, observando a filas y filas de guerreros listos para partir y sonríe. La libertad se promete en su mirada, la victoria de la guerra que está desencadenándose. Los soldados aúllan el nombre de Iwa mientras el anciano da media vuelta y les dedica una mirada significativa a sus dos nietos; e incluso piensa en Deidara, no desdeñándole, sino extrañándole un poco, deseando haber sido mejor en convencerlo de la verdad que existía._

Las personas que nos miran y son devotos a nosotros…

_Unos ojos amarillos se abren en la profunda oscuridad, mientras la sonrisa se extiende sobre un rostro blanquecino. Kabuto se inclina ante el pelinegro que se encuentra frente a él, mirando expectante con aquella mirada de reptil, a los Yokai que están ahí reunidos; todos llevan armas. Detrás, hay sombras que se retuercen en una especie de agonía. _

Los sentimientos que guardamos y los caminos que recorremos…

_Se puede ver a la gente ir de un lado a otro, con canastas, gritando el nombre de sus seres queridos. Sonríen y sobreviven día con día._

El mañana no va a morir, a menos que perdamos la esperanza en aquello que nos guía a través de las sombras que intentan atraparnos para siempre. 

_ Sasori sigue corriendo lo más que puede, olvidándose de los puntos que le aplicaron. Solamente quería llegar al calabozo lo más pronto posible. _

Soñar y amar pueden costar la vida, pero hacen que valga la pena morir por lo que queremos.

Neji tomo aire luego de terminar de hablar. Observó a Itachi, esperando que éste le dijera cualquier cosa, pero el Uchiha se limitó a mantenerse en silencio, mirándolo con cierto desdén y otro poco de admiración. El Hyuga estaba acostumbrado a esas miradas, aunque no sabía precisamente si recibirla de otro gran genio como Itachi debía avergonzarlo un poco.

Esperaba haber dicho bien las cosas porque, realmente el Uchiha parecía destrozado.

—Si quieres hacer eso que hacías antes, no puedo detenerte —añadió Neji, luego de una pausa larga—. Pero piénsalo bien. Estás tomando la salida de los cobardes y… —esbozó la mejor sonrisa—, luego de verte cargar con todo ese peso, estoy seguro de que estás cansado, pero también de que no eres un cobarde. Y, tienes muchas cosas por las que luchar todavía. No lo dudes.

—Había escuchado que eras de pocas palabras con todos —murmuro al fin Itachi, y sonrió mientras se ponía de pie. Todavía parecía exhausto y entristecido, pero se notaba algo aliviado—. Si ese es el caso, agradezco todo lo que has dicho. Cada palabra.

Neji se encogió de hombros.

—He aprendido eso —se limito a decir—: _El destino es el que baraja las cartas, pero nosotros somos quiénes jugamos**_

—Sí… creo que sí. Esto debe ser un juego, que debemos ganar.

**0*0*0**

La respiración le faltaba cuando se sumió en la oscuridad del calabozo; había tenido que detenerse a pedir indicaciones al menos tres veces de cómo llegar a él, pero al fin había llegado. La puerta de metal chirrió y le causo un agudo dolor en las orejas, que se intensificaba con la molesta voz de la mujer. Pero no le haría caso; no esta vez.

Bajó las escaleras que conducían al largo pasillo repleto de celdas. Las telarañas que se formaban entre las esquinas oscuras se iluminaban tenuemente a través de las antorchas. Estaba seguro de que, hasta la llegada del rubio, no las habían prendido en mucho, mucho tiempo. Apenas logró evitar el estornudo que le producía escozor en la nariz y siguió bajando, ahora lentamente, hasta el pie de las escaleras.

Sus pasos resonaban mucho mientras buscaba a Deidara. Pensó en llamarlo, pero ya fuera la falta de aliento o el nudo en la garganta, no pudo hacerlo.

Al fin, como si pudiera ver a través de los muros de ladrillos, supo que lo había encontrado. Se acercó todavía más lentamente y se detuvo frente a la celda.

Deidara estaba escondido entre las sombras, como si pretendiera no ser visto pese a que resaltaba mucho entre la oscuridad gracias a su dorada melena; a pesar de la suciedad y la cabeza gacha, a Sasori le recordó ese mismo chico que le había salvado la vida.

—Deidara —murmuro, tan quedamente que bien podría haberlo imaginado. Su tono de voz, aunque duro, estaba cargado de dolor y melancolía. El rubio se tensó antes de levantar la mirada.

Lo primero que Sasori noto, fue la cicatriz que asomaba debajo del fleco; aquella que lo marcaba como un traidor. Sí, sabía que lo era. Lo segundo, fue que había estado llorando; aunque no sabía si por las muñecas con la piel casi desprendida o por alguna otra cosa.

En vista de las circunstancias, quisiera irse por la primera.

—Sasori, hum —susurró Deidara, a modo de respuesta. En su voz, el nombre del pelirrojo le produjo un pequeño estremecimiento, al cual no se había acostumbrado desde aquella primera vez—. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

El Yokai se sujetó el abdomen, justo donde Deidara le había clavado el cuchillo. El mismo que tenía justo en la mano, aferrándolo como su propia vida. Lo había sacado de quién sabe dónde hace unos momentos, pero solo hasta ahora era consciente de que lo llevaba consigo. Deidara lo observó entre curioso y adusto, pero no se veía asombrado, para nada.

—¿Vienes a matarme? —se limitó a decir, con la voz tan tranquila. Sasori apuntó con el filo del cuchillo en la cerradura, justo donde se metía la llave. No era la primera vez que, con un arma de ese estilo, quitaba el seguro de una puerta. Ahora fue un poco más complicado que hace años, mientras entraba a ese sitio repleto de pergaminos prohibidos, pero no le tomó tanto tiempo—. Vienes a matarme, hum.

Esta vez no era una pregunta y Sasori lo agradecía. No quería responder.

Abrió la puerta y se acercó a Deidara, mientras él levantaba la cabeza para observarlo directo a los ojos.

¿Cómo se atrevía? Fue lo primero que le pasó a Sasori por la mente, pero antes que decir cualquier cosa, se agachó, aún a costa del dolor. Con un movimiento rápido, puso el cuchillo en el cuello de Deidara, justo debajo de la barbilla.

—Intentaste matarme —dijo, con la voz ronca. Deidara esbozó una sonrisa nerviosa y tensa; nada real—. Me traicionaste; lo hiciste mientras te hablaba de mis sentimientos. —Su voz bajo de volumen al continuar—: ¿Cómo te atreviste?

Deidara ya no podía decir una mentira como que eso lo había planeado desde el principio o fingir que no le habría importado que muriese. Quería decirle que también lo amaba. Pero, por si su boca formaba palabras distintas, apretó la mandíbula y se limitó a mirar a Sasori; la mano del pelirrojo se apretaba contra su cuello más y más, hasta que un pequeño y agudo dolor le atravesó el cuello y sintió algo cálido resbalar por su piel.

—No te pareces en nada a Sandaime —soltó Sasori, repentinamente. Sus ojos destellaban en la oscuridad con odio y dolor; se parecía al Yokai que había despertado aquella primera vez. Aún así, las palabras del pelirrojo lo pillaron desprevenido, y no supo a qué se refería—. Yo lo maté al instante. Pude hacerlo justo cuando me traicionó. Le clavé la espada y la hundí sin pensarlo, mi mano no tembló ni vaciló. Contigo es tan distinto… —se quedó callado antes de añadir—: La sola idea me llena de pavor. Incluso si me has traicionado, si hubiera muerto… No puedo hacerte daño.

—Me haces daño, hum —dijo Deidara, con un hilo de voz, en algún punto incluso se podría decir que se le había quebrado—. Nos estás haciendo daño a los dos, ¿no? Tenías razón, debías estar con Itachi. Lo nuestro…

Sasori apartó el cuchillo y Deidara dejó caer la cabeza con cuidado.

—Lo nuestro es algo que eligió mi corazón —interrumpió Sasori—. Así lo dijo Itachi. Quiera o no, algo cambió en el destino y nos volvió algo que no debíamos ser. Lo fastidió todo.

—No podría estar más de acuerdo, hum. —Soltó el rubio, amargamente—. Pero podemos arreglarlo. Tú sabes que solamente tienes que hundir ese cuchillo en mi garganta. Todo será perfecto entonces.

—Para nada. No lo será, porque a pesar de todo, yo te amo.

La oscuridad era lo bastante profunda para que Deidara tuviera la esperanza de que no se le notara el rubor en las mejillas. Pero apostaba que se escuchó el latido de su corazón.

Hubo una sacudida en su interior, pero él se mantuvo firme.

—Yo también, hum.

—Entonces, ¿por qué?

—Porque así serías feliz. Tú y los demás.

—Lo intente, ¿sabes? —el pelirrojo le pasó la punta de los dedos en el rostro al menor, con una delicadeza que hizo ahogar un gemido a Deidara—. De verdad quise, salvar al mundo. Pero Itachi me rechazó; yo mismo no encontré nada que buscara en concreto. Fue como estar en la deriva. Sé lo que espera de mí el destino (o esa mujer, si quieres decirlo así), y sé lo que esperaban los de Konoha: Vernos a ti y a mí juntos. Y quiero eso último. No importa qué, lo quiero.

Deidara no habló, simplemente desvió la mirada.

—Si tan solo pudiera probar, a qué saben tus labios, sin estar atado a esa mujer. Recordar qué siento… Tal vez pueda… decidir.

—No hay nada que decidir, hum.

Sasori retrocedió levemente, herido. Luego se inclinó y jaló los cabellos que caían sobre la espalda del rubio y le alzó la cabeza, exponiendo el cuello. Deidara pensó que lo iba a matar, y sería feliz… es decir, no le molestaría en lo absoluto. Pero en vez de eso, Sasori se acercó y lo besó en la manzana de Adán, erizando cada vello de su cuerpo ante la caricia. Pasó del cuello a la barbilla y luego, nuevamente aplastó sus labios con los suyos.

Deidara ahogó una exclamación. La última vez que habían hecho esto, uno termino sangrando. Tenía miedo de volver a lastimarlo… claro, hasta que recordó que seguía encadenado a la pared. Sasori le obligó a abrir la boca, penetrando con su lengua la cavidad del rubio para buscar la suya y jugar en una danza silenciosa. Escucharon el ruido del metal al caer cuando Sasori soltó el cuchillo, sosteniendo con ambas manos el rostro del menor y atrayéndolo todavía más hacía sí.

Quería estar más cerca; se había olvidado de por qué estaban ahí juntos, pero no le parecía que estuviera mal. Encajaban perfectamente el uno con el otro.

Y ambos encontraron ese sentimiento que los había enlazado en ese camino: Una emoción y pasión que no se apagaban, ni siquiera porque Sasori lo aferraba tanto por los hombros que se le clavaban las uñas. Le ardía todo el cuerpo y pedía a gritos que el pelirrojo siguiera, que trazara un camino en su cuerpo con la lengua y lo marcara como suyo a través de besos, caricias y cualquier cosa.

De haber podido, él también le habría rodeado el cuello con los brazos. Pero estaba ahí, encadenado… a la merced de Sasori… aunque, a decir verdad, eso ya no le parecía nada nuevo.

**TO BE CONTINUED.**

* * *

><p>Lo sé: Ni hace falta decir qué porquería fue esto, pero teniendo en cuenta de que fueron los cachitos juntados a lo largo de este tiempo ausente en el fic y un día luego de una depresión algo... particular, no voy a quejarme. Prometo un montón de SasoDei para el próximo capítulo, incluso tratare de separarme a Itachi de la historia, solo por si acaso (-w-).<p>

*Fragmento de _Romeo y Julieta, _Acto segundo, Escena tercera.

** William Shakespeare.

Ahora, para quien no leyó los puntos que indique arriba: Se abren las listas para ver qué personajes quieren ver morir (owó)... No sé si vaya en serio, pero de momento, parezco decidida, así que lo preguntó, para que hagan sugerencias y/o se desquiten un poco, como yo (xD)

Total, ya saben, espero leerlos en un review~. Y Mary y sus sempais les desean una Feliz Navidad y Prospero Año Nuevo —trataré de darme una vuelta por aquí el primer día del año, porque Navidad ya está apartada para mis queridos Itachi y Sasori (x3)—. Ah, respecto a esto: ¡Mientras no haya historias ItaSaso y mi obsesión no baje, es probable que me desaparezca de todos lados —como es mi costumbre— y me vaya a agregarle fics a esa pareja; asi que la tardanza ya está avisada (owo), pero tratare de que no sea mucha~. ¿Podrían ayudarme a la causa? (xDU) —seguiré rogando por un alma con pan de Jashin que me complazca—. No me importa que la pareja del ItaSaso no gané para todas, pero a mí me trae vuelta loca y no me deja en paz.

PD: No tiene nada que ver, pero si quisieran ver a los Akatsuki, en chibis, sin morir y quizá reírse un poco —no quedaron tan mal parados, en realidad—, me gustaría invitarlos a ver el capítulo 38 de "Rock Lee no seishun full-power ninden". Yo me reí bastante con ellos (=w=)


	10. Pieces

Hola, queridos sempais. Mary les manda un gran saludo y agradece que hayan entrado a la continuación. También agradezco a las lindas personas que se tomaron la molestia de dejarme review, en especial teniendo en cuenta lo extraño y horrible que estuvo el capítulo anterior (xD). Créanme que me enojé bastante con el asunto de mi sempai, que prácticamente iba para convertirse en danna en algún momento de su existencia (u-u). Todo por eso, el día de hoy, empiezo a matar a los personajes (owo). Y, ¿adivinan quién morirá hoy? ¡Uh, estoy segura de que no es una sorpresa, pero igual espero que se sorprendan! (nwn) Quería ser realmente cruel, pero como que eso no se me da mucho... o eso creo (¬w¬)

Total, me permito recordarles que los personajes no me pertenecen a mí, así que cualquier asunto de OoC, muertes de personajes que parecen cucarachas y con nada los matan a pesar de las incontables oportunidades y gusto que nos darían por verlos fuera, etc. es porque Mary ha tomado prestados los personajes de Kishimoto.

¿Otro asunto? Sí. De ahora en adelante se me va a complicar mucho publicar, en este y otros fics, así que por fines de no estar presionada y hacerlos esperar, volveré a dejar los capítulos de, máximo, veinte o veinticinco hojas de Word. No tienen idea de la lata que es hacerlos tan largos a veces, aunque estoy segura que comprenden al cien por ciento qué es leer tantas incoherencias mías (eweU).

¿Algo más, algo más? ¡Oh, sí! (mira hacia atrás) ¡Deidara sempai!, el día de hoy habrá lemmon en la continuación. (Silencio) ... Será entre tú y Sasori. (Silencio. Mary se voltea a los lectores y parpadea, con la cabeza gacha). Siento que, o se han largado a quién sabe dónde, o sigue enfadado conmigo (._.U). Al menos, agradezco estar viva (e3e).

Capítulo dedicado a **Valeria15**, con el más grande deseo de que te gusté y puedas escribir esa continuación que estoy esperando (xD) -Habló también de "Sing with me" (*-*).

Bueno, sin más que añadir, les dejo con la continuación, esperando desde el fondo de mi corazón que les guste.

* * *

><p><strong>10.<strong>

**((~*~PIECES~*~))**

"_Intenté tanto; creí que podría por mi cuenta, he perdido tanto a lo largo del camino. Cuando vi tu rostro finalmente supe que era tuyo. Encontré todo lo que creía perdido" Red. _

**.**

**.**

Sasori terminó rompiendo el beso, pero no se separo lo suficiente del rubio, pues al inclinar levemente la cabeza podía tocar su frente, rozar la punta de su nariz con la de Deidara; ambas estaban frías, incluso a pesar del cierto salvajismo con el que se besaron hace unos momentos. De hecho, los calabozos estaban lo suficientemente fríos como para coger una pulmonía.

Con la respiración todavía agitada, Sasori entreabrió la boca. En ese largo instante, le pareció que había muchas cosas por decirle a Deidara, pero todas se quedaron atoradas en su garganta. ¿Y qué cambiarían éstas, de pronunciarlas? Ya no quedaba nada; todos lo sabían.

Tragó saliva pesadamente y soltó una risa amarga.

—Sandaime —murmuro un segundo después, y Deidara lo penetró con la mirada, confundido—; él me dijo alguna vez, cuando las ganas por vivir se escaparon entre mis manos, que yo era su grano de arena para el mundo. Insistía en creer que podía cambiar algo. —Sasori hizo chocar sus miradas y el rubio ahogó un grito de exclamación al ver que, muy debajo del rencor en sus palabras, había autentico cariño; ese afecto que le arrancaron sin tener derecho—. Se me ocurrió de pronto que tal vez él sabía que esto sucedería —en cuanto termino de decir esas palabras, alzó la mano y le acarició la mejilla cubierta por el mechón, con tanta ternura que Deidara apartó la mirada, para que no viera cómo se llenaban de lágrimas sus ojos—: Que yo te amaría, y que al hacerlo destruiría al mundo.

—Detente Sasori, esto no va a llevarnos a ninguna parte, hum —le pidió el menor, apretando la mandíbula. Con un ademán casi suplicante, observó el cuchillo que se le fue otorgado al Yokai junto a la Gota de Vida—. No quiero escucharte.

—Hazlo; solo un momento —dijo, frunciendo el ceño y sosteniendo su barbilla para que lo mirara. Sus ojos se atraían como imanes, y por más que Deidara se esforzó por resistir ante ese magnetismo que lo llamaba, no pudo. La tristeza y resignación de ambos se cargó en ese contacto visual, pero también hubo algo más: La verdad de que, fuera como fuera, ellos se amaban—. Deidara, yo no voy a impedir lo que pasé mañana. Me niego a seguir destruyéndome a mí mismo.

—Yo no deseo que lo sigas haciendo, hum —comentó el rubio, sonriendo levemente; un gesto que a pesar de las circunstancias, le iluminó el rostro en gran medida. Sasori lo admiro por esa fortaleza, y se conmovió por lo que significaba.

—Tengo que ser quien lo haga —aclaró y echó un vistazo al cuchillo—. Haré un esfuerzo de retomar el camino que… _ellos _marcaron —al dirigirse a los Tres Hermanos, su voz salió ponzoñosa—. ¿Está bien eso? ¿Podrás perdonarme entonces?

El rubio alzó la cabeza y asintió, sonriendo todavía más. En ese instante, el pelirrojo deseo golpearlo.

—Así es como debe ser y no me molesta…bueno, sí lo hace, pero… de verdad creo que si tú lo haces, estaremos en paz, hum. No quiero que otra persona lo haga, aunque sea estúpido.

—Si lo hiciera ahora, quizá podría decirte todo lo que yo siento; quisiera hacerlo ahora porque, quiero estar solamente contigo, no me gusta la idea de ser observado mientras te asesino. Ese debería ser el único momento que debieran permitirnos.

—¿No se te ha ocurrido que cuando me mates, todo finalizará repentinamente? Quizá el liquidarme haga que sepas por qué íbamos a odiarnos. Tal vez, _ella _pueda decírtelo entonces, hum.

—A la mejor.

Silencio. Un pesado mutismo que cayó sobre ellos como una cubeta de agua helada. La oscuridad que los engullía a ambos no parecía impedirles seguir mirándose, entretanto buscaban la forma de que sus ojos hablaran todas esas cosas que no podían decir sus bocas, que estaba prohibido.

El rubio sorbió por la nariz y luego se mordió el labio. Un par de lágrimas corrieron desde el rabillo de sus ojos hasta la barbilla, y cuando Sasori las notó, se las limpió con las yemas de los dedos.

—Sasori… —llamó el rubio con la voz ronca y luego carraspeó para aclararla un poco. El pelirrojo alzó la cabeza, en señal de que lo escuchaba—. Esto va a terminarse mañana. No tengo derecho a pedírtelo, pero… —hizo una pausa, arqueando las cejas y luego bajándolas, dejando inacabada la frase. Sasori sonrió de lado, burlonamente.

—¿Vas a pedir que te deje tocar mis orejas?

Deidara se ruborizó y lanzó una carcajada que resonó a través de todo el calabozo. Un segundo después, ambos perdieron las sonrisas y el rubio negó una vez con la cabeza, antes de continuar:

—¿Podrías quedarte conmigo esta noche, hum?

Sasori apretó el cuchillo hasta que sus nudillos de por sí blancos, se pusieran todavía más pálidos. El rubio no pareció querer añadir nada más, quizá hasta esperaba que su insolencia fuera castigada. El de Suna alzó el filo del cuchillo y lo puso sobre los grilletes, ahí donde se debería poner la llave, y justo como antes lo hizo con la celda, las abrió.

Hubo un chasquido antes de que Deidara sintiera que su brazo derecho caía sobre el costado. Levantó la mirada hacia Sasori, con la duda bailando detrás del iris consumido casi en su totalidad por la pupila. Un momento después, el pelirrojo liberó su otra muñeca.

El dolor no se hizo esperar demasiado tiempo, y nada más desapareció el entumecimiento y la sensación de que le habían arrancado las extremidades se apoderó de su cuerpo. Soltó un grito adolorido, y otro más de sorpresa cuando Sasori tomó sus muñecas entre las manos y las sobó delicadamente, recorriendo con la punta de los dedos el aro rojizo que se había formado alrededor de la piel, como si le hubieran chamuscado y el músculo parecía asomarse con toda claridad. Para Sasori, que podía ver mucho mejor que un humano entre esas penumbras, se le hizo un nudo en el estómago.

—¿Qué estás haciendo, hum? —tartamudeó el menor. Sasori lo abrazó del cuello y lo atrajo hacia su cuerpo, mientras se recargaba en el muro de la celda contigua. Deidara emitió un gemido.

—Solamente quiero abrazarte —respondió, cuando el rubio se puso de rodillas y lo miró—. Quiero estar contigo así una vez más antes de que todo termine; si quieren que esto no suceda, mejor que envíen un demonio mayor, porque planeó tenerte entre mis brazos. Ya no voy a pedir nada más.

Deidara se acurrucó en su pecho y lo abrazo. Sasori hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no apartarlo cuando el dolor en la reciente herida le estremeció el cuerpo.

_Nunca iba a dejar de amarlo, ¿cierto?_

—No. —La voz del rubio lo interrumpió, y solo hasta ese momento supo que había pensado en voz alta—. Por favor, Sasori; tienes a Itachi, él debió y va a estar contigo siempre, hum. Ustedes dos se aman.

—Lo sé —respondió, bajando la mirada. Sintió la tensión en el cuerpo del menor al instante, y se quedó callado—. Pero habría querido decidir por mí mismo.

—No digas tonterías, lo estás haciendo, hum. Y eso está bien. Quiero que seas feliz, hum.

—Deidara, te amo —en realidad, no se le había ocurrido decir algo mejor y siendo sinceros, no había otra cosa más sincera y real que pudiera querer decirle.

El rubio alzó la cabeza inmediatamente, con los ojos abiertos de par en par. En contraste, el azul que poseía en ese momento era amargo, como si esas palabras realmente hicieran todo eso más difícil. Sasori era consciente de que había sido un egoísta al soltarlas de esa manera, pero quería decírselas. No iba permitir que también le arrancaran la confesión que debió tener la oportunidad de defender. Este era por mucho, el único momento en su vida que se atrevió a decir lo que sentía. Y la verdad de eso, le produjo un irritable escozor de ojos.

¿Realmente Itachi aliviaría su dolor? Se sentía atrapado, veía a todas partes y se encontraba sin salida. Perdió su libertad e iba perder también el amor. Ni siquiera lo consolaba un poco la esperanza de que su corazón latiera por el Uchiha; ahora mismo todo lo que le quedaba era ese punzante dolor que le estremecía el cuerpo y volvía el abrazo que compartían ambos algo amargo, pero también muy preciado, como un tesoro.

El calor que irradiaba el cuerpo del menor contrastaba completamente con el temblor que Sasori percibía a través de las ropas.

Soltó el aire que había estado sosteniendo durante lo que pareció una eternidad y observó el vaho que se extendía frente a suyo. Daba la sensación de que su aliento golpeaba ligeramente el rostro del rubio y era por eso que sus dientes habían dejado de castañear. Al instante, Sasori levantó la mano y la puso en la mejilla de Deidara, complacido al ver que éste se estremecía y lanzaba un quedo suspiro.

—Deidara, te amo —repitió, antes de inclinarse y chocar sus labios con los del menor. Escuchó la exclamación ahogada y todavía necesitó luchar un poco más para que, poco a poco, Deidara fuera cediendo a la caricia que ambos deseaban desde un principio.

Una parte de Sasori temió por salir herido nuevamente, pero en cuanto Deidara correspondió el gesto sintió que cualquier cosa valdría la pena. Sintió un escalofrío bajarle por la espalda mientras la corriente eléctrica se extendía por todas sus extremidades, haciéndole sucumbir ante un desconocido placer que lo envolvía de manera agradable al mismo tiempo que dolorosa. La cercanía, el calor corporal, el suave aroma de jabón que traspasaba el olor acre de la sangre seca y el sudor en la piel de Deidara le invitaba a profundizar el beso, hundiendo los dedos en la nuca del menor para acercarlo, deseoso de que ese momento le concediera la salvación.

Pensó vagamente en la primera vez que lo había visto, tan radiante y hermoso como el sol que se había extendido hace mucho tiempo. Sasori jamás se sintió tan seguro como en ese momento, al sentir el leve roce de esas manos cálidas. Ahora mismo volvía a repetirse ese sentimiento de fuerza que se entremezclaba con el sonido de sus besos.

Sí, era eso lo que el silencio y la oscuridad jamás podrían arrancarle. Ni siquiera el destino. Este momento les pertenecía a ellos.

Cuando Deidara levantó los brazos y los enredó alrededor de su cuello, comenzó a arderle la piel descubierta que entraba en contacto con las yemas de los dedos del otro, como si los halos del sol estuvieran realmente paseándose sobre su cuerpo.

El vello se le erizó al instante, en respuesta del jadeo que Deidara soltó justo en el momento en que él aferró su cintura, pasando lentamente las manos a través de la espalda y enredando sus largos dedos entre las hebras rubias.

Al fin, Deidara abrió la boca instintivamente para recibir la lengua del pelirrojo. Cuando ambas se encontraron, ejecutaron una especie de baile ansioso y anhelante. En cuanto el corazón le dio un vuelco en el pecho, Sasori subió nuevamente una de las manos a la nuca del rubio y lo atrajo hacia sí mientras se dejaba caer lentamente de espaldas.

El frío de las losetas no fue suficiente para apagar las llamas en las que parecía estarse consumiendo entretanto dejaba a Deidara encima suyo. El rubio abrió las piernas y las acomodo a un lado de sus rodillas, inclinándose hasta que sus cabellos rozaban el suelo y volvían a acariciarle el rostro y el cuello.

Aunque la respiración parecía estárseles acabando a los dos, no dejaron de besarse. Sus manos, dominadas por la urgencia y el deseo comenzaron a moverse entre el torso y la cadera, aferrándose más y más. Ahí donde Deidara le tocaba, Sasori inmediatamente sentía los nervios a flor de piel. Momentáneamente se pregunto si acaso el rubio era capaz de escuchar los latidos de su corazón, tan desbocado que sería ridículo que al menos no lo pudiera sentir, apoyado como estaba, pecho contra pecho.

Abrió los ojos, apenas para observar el rostro inquieto del menor, saboreando cada fino detalle; incluyendo la cicatriz que asomaba a través del cabello.

Solamente apartó los labios de esa boca suave, para recuperar un segundo el aliento y luego, con una mano quitar el fleco que interrumpía lo que, en ese momento creía, la visión más hermosa del mundo. Le pasó el mechón detrás de la oreja y continúo enredando los dedos entre los cabellos. Obligó a Deidara a inclinarse más y le beso una y otra vez el contorno de la cicatriz. Ahí, la piel estaba extremadamente lisa, así como lo serían los pétalos de una flor. También, a pesar de la oscuridad, podía ver que estaba más clara que el resto de la piel y se preguntó si realmente, al rubio le parecía lo suficientemente horrible para tratar de cubrirla. En realidad, a Sasori le gustaba; le mostraba, de alguna manera, que el pasado del chico también lo había empujado a su lado. Una parte de él estaba seguro que no se arrepentía de haberlo conocido, incluso aunque le dolía y torturaba el futuro que los deparaba. Incluso a pesar del inminente final, se sintió libre por un segundo, lo suficiente como para haber dejado que su corazón tomara el rumbo que deseaba y le concediera ese amor verdadero. Porque nadie lo había decidido por él, porque al mismo tiempo, le causaba ese tipo de placer por vagar errante en el mundo sabiendo que tenía un hogar a su lado.

No era simple atracción lo que los llevaba a este momento a buscar cualquier retazo de piel libre de ropa, para explorarlo detenidamente entre la oscuridad que los sumía. Ambos dejaban que las caricias del otro les hicieran fundirse uno con el otro, y a Sasori le encantó cuando entre un beso, el rubio pronunció su nombre, con la voz ronca y quebrada. Casi como si estuviera a punto de llorar.

Sasori se apresuró a aferrar más el cuerpo del rubio y se arqueó ligeramente para alcanzar un contacto más cercano con la virilidad del menor. Deidara soltó una exclamación e hizo ademán de alejarse, pero el pelirrojo lo aferró todavía más, apretándose contra él igual que de querer unir sus almas como una.

—Sasori, ¿q-qué haces?

No lo sabía. Era una respuesta sencilla y además, verdadera. Solamente sabía que si no empezaba a tocarlo más allá, estaría pronto de volverse loco. Maldita la hora en que se había enamorado de ese mocoso, pensó Sasori con una media sonrisa amarga. Maldito el momento en que destruyeron el destino que se les tenía preparado.

Pero ahora no le interesaba.

—Deidara —susurró, observándole con detenimiento. Gracias a sus ojos de Yokai era capaz de contemplar con claridad el rostro pasmado que mantenía el rubio, sonrojado hasta la raíz del cabello—, permite que te haga mío. Solo… solamente esta noche.

Era algo egocéntrico pedirle eso a estas alturas, cuando ambos sabían que el día de mañana, Sasori lo mataría. Era egoísta pedirle ese único momento de tomarlo en su totalidad. Deidara se mordió el labio inferior con fuerza, y sus ojos adquirieron un intenso brillo que si bien era triste, también delataban el deseo de que sucediera.

Abrió la boca y la cerró inmediatamente, sin pronunciar ni una palabra; esa respuesta silenciosa que parecía flotar entre ambos, pero que Sasori se resistía a interpretar por sí mismo. Quería que Deidara se lo permitiera, que le dijera que sí.

—No podemos, Sasori —dijo en su lugar, y el corazón del pelirrojo se quebró. Dejó caer los brazos a los costados y observó a Deidara, esperando que fuera la comprensión y no el dolor lo que estuviera atravesando sus rasgos—. Es incorrecto.

Ambos permanecieron en la misma posición de antes, conscientes de la cercanía que mantenían ambos y que además, era insoportable sino podían seguir tocándose.

—Lo sé —respondió, entristecido—. Maldita sea, lo sé. Pero…

Sus palabras eran igual de egoístas que siempre. Sasori sabía que, muy en el fondo, él solamente quería darse el lujo de retar nuevamente a los Tres Hermanos, a aquella mujer que interrumpió esa felicidad.

—Sasori, te amo. Realmente te amo, hum —expresó el rubio, con una sonrisa amarga. Las palabras tomaron por sorpresa al mayor y lo miró, atónito—. Por eso, no puedo hacerlo.

Y se bajó de él. Con cuidado, se arrastró hasta el muro donde había estado encadenado y se recargó en los fríos ladrillos. La imagen era lo más triste que Sasori nunca vio en su vida. Y cuando se sentó, no pudo decir nada para arreglar lo que habían hecho, porque estaba claro que algo malo pasaría si intentara de nuevo tocar sin límites al rubio, hasta que ambos se convirtieran en uno solo.

Se quedó en ese mismo lugar, encogiendo las piernas y sujetándose la cabeza, como si sus manos fueran las únicas que impidieran que ésta se mantuviera en su lugar.

Le dolía, realmente no existían palabras en su vocabulario para expresar esa lenta agonía que empezaba a abrirle un agujero en el corazón. Luego se sujetó el estómago, justo cuando sintió un retortijón dentro.

—Lo habría hecho todo por mantenerte a mi lado, Deidara —susurró y aún sin verlo, aún sin tocarlo, supo que Deidara se había tensado—. Quería mandar al mundo al diablo. Sé que no pude. Tú lo sabes.

—Ya no sigas… —murmuró en respuesta, casi tapándose los oídos. Sin embargo, cuando Sasori levantó la cabeza y lo miró directamente a los ojos, él no trató de romper ese contacto.

—Puedo fingir que Itachi es el dueño de mi corazón. De verdad, pero estoy cansado de ello. Tú y yo sabemos que esa no es la verdad, en lo absoluto.

—A mí no me interesa lo que pensemos los dos, hum —sentenció Deidara y Sasori alzó la cabeza, sorprendido—. Nunca has mirado realmente a tu alrededor, ¿verdad? ¿Eres consciente de que el mundo se está pudriendo? ¡Sasori! Tú puedes salvarlo. Quieres salvarlo. Lo vas a hacer. Dejemos de pretender que tenemos una esperanza.

El silencio se instaló entre ambos y al final, Sasori se limitó a dejar escapar una risa amarga. Era incapaz de sentirse a gusto con esa decisión, pero supo al instante que Deidara tenía razón.

—Quisiera decirte —empezó a decir, acercándose lentamente a Deidara—, muchas cosas. Deseo que nos regalen un momento para hablar en serio.

Ahí donde sus labios repartieron besos, comenzaban a secarse. La humedad que le causaba éxtasis iba desapareciendo poco a poco y Sasori no pretendía resistirse para mantenerla cerca. Solamente quería que todo terminara.

—Yo asesiné a Sandaime porque me hizo daño. Me traicionó y trató de destruirme. ¿No debería hacer lo mismo conmigo mismo, una vez que te maté? Estaré traicionándome y ya no querré estar aquí. Habría desperdiciado todo.

—¡Cállate, hum! No tienes ningún derecho.

—Tú tampoco lo tienes. —La amargura en la voz de Sasori dejó helado a Deidara—. Jamás te obligaría a hacer algo que no quisieras. Ahora mismo es así. Pero, espero que comprendas que no puedo obligarme a estar cerca de ti y hacer lo que dices. No puedo ignorar que… siento algo por ti. Y de verdad tengo miedo porque nos separen para siempre.

—Yo también tengo miedo, hum.

—Bueno, no eres tú el que va a matar a la persona que amas. Para ti todo se termina, así nomás, sin que sufras.

—Para ti también. Estarías con Itachi.

—Sí. El Uchiha no va a perdonarme que te haga algo. Él ni siquiera encontró nada en mí. —Hizo una pausa—. Yo renunció, Deidara.

El pelirrojo se puso de pie y le dio la espalda. Deidara lo imitó y corrió hacia él, jalándole del brazo para detenerlo cuando estuvo a punto de salir de la celda.

—¡No puedes renunciar! De ti están dependiendo todos.

—Te equivocas. Lo que nadie aquí está viendo, es que Itachi no está dispuesto a nada. Él sabe que yo no soy feliz ahora y prefiere estar muerto antes que seguir fingiendo que puede hacer algo. ¡Itachi no me acepta y yo estoy harto de que todos pretendan obligarnos a salvar a un mundo que es egoísta y que volverá a caer directo a la mierda de la que saldría si hacemos algo! Y no quiero. ¿Sabes algo? De verdad, no me queda nada por lo que seguir luchando. Lo he perdido todo.

—¡El que está mal eres tú, hum! Tienes que tener todavía algo que te importe, en serio.

Una voz le pedía que lo escuchara, pero Sasori se rehusó a hacerlo. Simplemente empujó a Deidara de tal manera que él cayó de espaldas. El pelirrojo lo observó detenidamente, con odio y tristeza al mismo tiempo.

—Ya nada será suficiente sino estás. Pero, ¿sabes lo más estúpido? Que a pesar de todas mis palabras, es cierto que voy a destruirte. ¿Contento?

Observó los cristalinos ojos del rubio, entretanto éste se sentaba sobre los codos, dedicándole una mirada iracunda al mismo tiempo que suplicante. Un par de lágrimas corrieron por el rabillo de sus ojos y Sasori dejó escapar el aire que había estado conteniendo durante lo que parecía una eternidad. Él siempre había tenido la gran cualidad de hacer que lloraran por sus causas, como si sus palabras estuvieran envenenadas o simplemente se convirtieran en cuchillos. Sabía perfectamente que había lastimado a Deidara y que posiblemente no podría decir nada que lo arreglara, y sin embargo, hundió los hombros y se recargó sobre los barrotes de la celda, saboreando un poco del frío metal contra la piel.

La escena, envuelta en sombras era trágica. El único punto de luz parecía extinguirse en ese momento, mientras Deidara sorbía por la nariz y apretaba los labios en una fina línea temblorosa. Aún en esa oscuridad podía detectar las lágrimas y Sasori desvió la mirada, con un nudo en la garganta y la sensación de que en cualquier segundo se echaría a llorar. De alguna manera quería correr y abrazar al de Iwa, sujetarlo de nuevo para no soltarlo jamás, sin importar qué. Pero lo había traicionado; en algún momento del camino decidió que era el mundo… no, Itachi, el que se quedaría a su lado.

—Claro que no —soltó el rubio, con la voz quebrada. Y en cuanto las palabras terminaron de salir (e incluso antes), Deidara soltó un gran sollozo y empezó a llorar. Se había sentado erguido y encogido las piernas hasta que tocaron su pecho y las abrazó, metiendo la cabeza en el hueco que se formaba y gritando con más fuerza mientras un montón de lágrimas se le escapaban—. ¡Sasori, idiota! ¡Eres un perfecto imbécil! ¿Cómo puedes pensar que estoy contento de escucharte decir eso, hum? ¡Ni siquiera es porque vaya a morir, es por saber que jamás podremos estar juntos! ¿Crees que quiero aceptarlo? —Se descubrió la cara y se puso de pie de un salto, con una habilidad tan sorprendente que el pelirrojo no se dio cuenta de en qué momento, había levantado el puño y lo proyectó hacia su rostro, acertando de lleno y haciendo que su cabeza rebotara contra los barrotes—. ¡No me jodas, maldito Yokai estúpido!

Las orejas de Sasori se estremecieron ante el sonido de los barrotes vibrando con fuerza por el golpe y durante un instante, se sintió aturdido. ¿Lo que escurría lentamente de su sien era sangre? Levantó la mirada a Deidara mientras éste jalaba aire frenéticamente, intercalando aspiraciones con jadeos y sollozos al mismo tiempo que seguramente, pensó aturdido, no eran una buena señal.

Solamente podía observarlo llorar y gritar, jalándose los cabellos con desesperación e hipando con la voz quebrada, murmurando quién sabe qué cosas.

Tuvo miedo de que perdiera la cordura. Pero no se atrevió a moverse.

—Deidara. —Le llamó con apenas un susurro, justo cuando el rubio alzó la cabeza y lo mutiló emocionalmente con las facciones contorsionadas por el dolor y el coraje. Puede que fuera lo peor que pudiera decir en su vida, pero verlo en esas condiciones le hacía feliz, porque significaba que realmente no soportaba la idea de que los obligaran alejarse; que lo amaba hasta dolerle lo suficiente—. Deidara, lo siento.

Y se hizo para delante, ignorando el atronador zumbido de orejas mientras tomaba el rostro del menor y volvía a besarlo, con la misma ansiedad que si le quedaran segundos de vida y esta fuera la única forma digna de terminarla.

Deidara se rebatió entre lo _correcto _y sus deseos, cediendo al fin por lo segundo y enlazando los brazos alrededor del cuello del pelirrojo, atrayéndolo con más fuerza a su cuerpo. Sasori se concentró en el chasquido de sus labios mientras penetraba la boca del rubio con su lengua y buscaba ser correspondido. Quería esa caricia, esa sensación de que todavía su alma le pertenecía a él. Deseaba tocar a Deidara por todas partes, y casi suelta un gemido de gozo cuando sintió el calor emanando del cuerpo del menor, encendiéndose todavía más cuando le pasó la mano por la espalda, haciéndole un poco de cosquillas que lograron hacer que se estremeciera y soltara un quedo suspiro.

Los largos cabellos le cosquilleaban en todo el rostro, y él uso la mano que todavía permanecía en el rostro del menor para apartarlos delicadamente, echándoselos para atrás.

Entreabrió los ojos y observó el rostro lloroso del joven. Se enamoró de esa expresión, del amor con el que hablaban las mejillas húmedas y los rastros de lágrimas que todavía luchaban por salir.

Obligó a Deidara a retroceder hasta que lo tuvo contra la pared. Aunque era vagamente consciente de que estaban en un lugar por sobra, frío y escalofriante, no le importaba. ¿Qué parte del mundo no era perfecta si estaba con Deidara?

Bajó su mano al hombro del menor y sintió cómo se sacudía. ¿Miedo, frío, ansiedad? Todas sus preocupaciones le golpearon en forma de dudas, pero él no hizo ademán de detenerse; agradeció que Deidara no volviera a apartarse. Necesitaba tenerlo más cerca y las ropas entre los dos le estorbaban. Quería ser uno solo con Deidara y entregarle todo lo que nunca iba a pertenecerle a nadie.

Separó sus labios de los del otro y empezó a repartir besos en sus mejillas, en el mentón, en la cicatriz, en el rabillo de los ojos e incluso en la frente, sin ningún tipo de orden. Bajó su boca al cuello del otro y le besó, pronunciando su nombre entre susurros que le hablaban de cuánto lo quería, cuánto lo deseaba, cuánto sentía el destino que les habían deparado a ambos. Escuchó a Deidara gemir su nombre, responder a sus llamados con suaves quejidos que, de alguna manera, le alcanzaban el corazón en oleadas de algo parecido a la paz y el calor —el mismo que sentiría de poder echarse en la tierra bajo la luz del sol; lo sabía incuso sin haber tenido la oportunidad de saborear ese placer—.

Podía sentir la respiración entrecortada de Deidara sobre las orejas y automáticamente las enderezó, en esperanza de acercarlas más a los labios del menor y escuchar con claridad todo lo que le dijera.

Volvió a besar sus labios con delicadeza, saboreando el agua salada que todavía se conservaba del llanto. Su pecho se hinchó al sentir la calidez que expedían las mejillas enrojecidas del rubio y deseó poder verle el rostro con más claridad.

Podía sentir las rodillas temblando de emoción y cuando Deidara se empezó a escurrir hacia el suelo, Sasori no dudó un segundo en imitarlo, quedando de rodillas mientras el rubio abría las piernas para darle espacio. No habían dejado de besarse y el pelirrojo se dispuso a seguir en ese plan durante todo el tiempo que pudiera.

Sin embargo, casi sin darse cuenta sus manos estaban posándose en el hombro del menor y en la cintura, acariciándole todo por encima de las ropas. Sasori llegó a sorprenderse porque debido al calor que manaba de sus cuerpos, éstas permanecieran sin consumirse por llamas.

Ok, qué estúpido estaba pensando, pero no podía evitarlo. Es que, la sensación embriagante que empezaba a adormecerle el cuerpo se disipó completamente, sumiéndolo en un estado en que podía notar cada vello de su piel erizándose ante el contacto de los dedos de Deidara mientras él los enredaba entre su melena rojiza, invitándolo a acercarse más hasta que dolía.

El silencio los sumía a ambos y los volvía a un mundo donde nada más existía. No había nada rodeándolos mientras Sasori se separaba de Deidara y se relamía los labios, pegando su frente con la del menor y observándolo directo a los ojos, expresándole el anhelo que sentía por abrazarlo y besar todo su cuerpo.

Deidara le dirigió una mirada suplicante y al mismo tiempo, brillosa. Respiraba tan entrecortadamente como él y Sasori tuvo que preguntarse si algún día podría haber existido algo más hermoso que el rubio. Incluso con aquella fea cicatriz, era la imagen de la perfección; una obra de arte que él querría admirar por los siglos. No se cansaría jamás; lo amaba. Maldita sea, así era.

—Soy un miserable por hacerte llorar —le susurró, con la voz ronca. Deidara le dedicó una linda sonrisa.

—Te amo. Por eso estoy llorando, idiota, hum.

¿Cómo se atrevía a llamarlo idiota si de entre los dos, era claro quién resultaba vencedor? Las palabras burlonas murieron en sus labios antes de que pudiera siquiera procesarlas, pero no le interesaba.

—Deidara. Deidara. —Murmuró su nombre, en su lugar. Dejó escaparlo como si eso le ofreciera la paz y la felicidad del mundo. Lo hacía; en el suyo, al menos.

Esta vez fue el rubio quien le besó, forzando la caricia hasta que ambos lanzaron un sonoro gemido. Cerró los ojos y dejó que sus manos continuaran explorando los brazos firmes de Deidara, el contorno de cada músculo le resultaba hermoso y frágil al mismo tiempo.

—Sasori —la forma en que pronunció su nombre era distinta a la de siempre, iba acompañada por una nostalgia que rompía el corazón. Él se olvidó de besarlo y agachó la cabeza.

—Dime que pare si eso quieres. —Fue lo único que le pudo decir, observándolo con los ojos brillando como si hubiera un fuego invisible alimentándolos. Deidara se quedó callado, tampoco se movió. Sasori simplemente bajó las manos hasta la cintura de él y cogió el borde de la camisa, alzándola con cuidado. El rubio levantó los brazos en silencio, dejando que la prenda saliera de su cuerpo y permitiendo que el pelirrojo la dejara caer al suelo mientras lo escrutaba minuciosamente en la oscuridad, con las pupilas agrandándose en sus orbes semi dorados—. Dímelo y lo haré.

El pelirrojo esperó por una respuesta, pero no la obtuvo. No sabía si era resignación o invitación, y por eso volvió a encontrar la mirada con la del otro.

—No quiero que te detengas —respondió al fin Deidara, con la voz temblorosa—. Por favor, no te detengas.

Sasori tragó saliva ruidosamente y trató de no dejar escapar una risa ahogada. En vez de eso se inclinó un poco más y besó la clavícula de Deidara y siguió haciéndolo mientras bajaba por el pectoral derecho del menor y alcanzaba el pezón, lamiéndolo y chupando lentamente, dejando que Deidara se arqueara lentamente y soltara un quejido que le pareció lo más sensual de todo el mundo. Continúo trazando una circunferencia con la lengua, notando la forma en que se endurecía la tetilla y lo invitaba a seguir lamiendo pausadamente, escuchando los gemidos ahogados que Deidara se esforzaba por no soltar.

Él deseaba que dejara de resistirse a gemir, que gritara su nombre. Pero no lo pidió, sentía que no tenía derecho.

Las uñas del rubio se le clavaron en los hombros, sin que al Yokai le importara en lo más mínimo el escozor que provocaron incluso a través de la ropa.

Recorrió el abdomen del menor y cuando topó con el molesto pantaloncillo, lo observó con el ceño fruncido.

Podía sentir la pesada mirada del oriundo de Iwa sobre la coronilla, y con la respiración agitada, esperó un momento antes de llevar las manos al pantalón. Deidara se tensó, pero no dijo nada.

—Dime que lo deseas —le pidió, alzando la cabeza ligeramente. Antes de que Deidara respondiera, le plantó un beso y luego se separó.

—Lo deseo —respondió, con la voz ronca y casi ininteligible. Sasori desabotonó el pantalón y lo bajó con lentitud; Deidara levantó un poco las caderas para que fuera más fácil retirar la prenda. Una vez que salió de sus tobillos, Sasori la arrojó hacia atrás y miró con ansiedad el cuerpo que tenía enfrente. A pesar de la oscuridad notaba unas largas cicatrices que volvían más blanquecina la piel; no parecía nada serio, pero incluso así, el pelirrojo se preguntó si cada una le habría dolido lo mismo que a él le dolían las suyas. Se contuvo de preguntarlo.

—Eres perfecto —le dijo, tentando de acariciar todavía más su cuerpo, para no perderse de ningún detalle. Quería sentirlo, tocarlo, verlo, oírlo y saborearlo todo de él. Deidara levantó la mirada, sin decir nada, simplemente desviando la mirada, algo avergonzado.

—Ignoró qué responder a eso —contestó y a Sasori le daba la sensación de que el chico no creía en absoluto en la afirmación que le había hecho él segundos antes.

—Tal vez no debas decir nada —le comentó, con una sonrisa medio divertida mientras volvía a lamerle el pezón, aunque esta vez la otra. Se apoyó con una mano, y con la que tenía libre siguió frotando y acariciando el brazo y el pecho del menor; ahí en las costillas podía notar la piel más lisa, lo que equivalía a una pequeña cicatriz. La memorizó, sabiendo que pronto el calor _tendría _que extinguirse en ese cuerpo que ahora irradiaba esa vitalidad que tanto deseaba absorber. Esa vitalidad que egoístamente estaba tomando incluso de saber que estaba mal. Sin embargo, ahora no era consciente ni siquiera de la sensación de culpa o miedo a ser descubierto.

Pasó dos minutos en esa tarea antes de deslizar la lengua a través del torso de Deidara. Él se estremecía bajo sus caricias, y justo cuando Sasori posó la mano sobre la ropa interior del rubio, sintió el miembro ya duro del joven. Se sorprendió de lo caliente que se sentía, pero aquella erección le provocó una intensa punzada de ansiedad a su propia virilidad, dejándolo un momento sin aire.

Eso era todo, ¿verdad? Estaban destinados a pecar justo en ese momento.

Sasori trató de olvidarse de los deseos de su propio cuerpo para dedicarse un momento al rubio, y con un movimiento ágil retiró de su vista la última prenda de ropa que conservaba Deidara. La visión que tuvo delante lo llenó de una excitación indescriptible que le hizo ahogar una exclamación.

El miembro casi erecto del rubio pareció quedarse suspendido un segundo, antes de que él lo tomara con una de sus manos y empezara a masturbarlo.

Deidara abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, sonrojándose todavía más, si eso era posible. Sasori admiró esa expresión mientras seguía bombeando con rapidez. El rubio gimió y se mordió el labio enseguida.

—No te fuerces a mantener silencio —le pidió Sasori, con una media sonrisa nerviosa—. Deidara, por favor, grita mi nombre.

Recibió como respuesta una mirada poco dócil.

—Yo… Yo… ahhh… —tartamudeaba, intentando mantener el control—. Espe-…espera…ahhh.

Deidara dejó caer las manos al suelo y ahí las apretó, estremeciéndose y echándose ligeramente hacia atrás en búsqueda de no sucumbir ante el inmenso placer que le recorría desde las caderas hasta todo el cuerpo, en fuertes oleadas que lo dejaban sin aliento.

Sasori se detuvo repentinamente. La erección en Deidara ya era más firme y él besó al rubio. Para entonces, el pelirrojo podía sentir las punzadas en la entrepierna tan fuertes que le hacían ahogar gemidos, por lo que no tardó en desabrocharse el pantalón y bajarlo lo suficiente como para tomar la mano de Deidara y llevarla a su miembro.

—Tú también tócame, _Dei. _—le pidió, acercando sus labios hasta el oído del joven. Terminando de pronunciar esas palabras, le mordió el lóbulo, haciendo que Deidara soltara un gemido más latente. Una sonrisa surcó el rostro del pelirrojo y se borró en cuanto el menor empezó a frotar su palma contra la erección, causándole un tortuoso placer que podría volverlo loco en cualquier instante.

Deidara terminó por retirarle presurosamente la ropa interior y acariciarle con toda la libertad; primer torpemente y conforme fueron pasado los segundos, con más soltura y naturalidad que si lo hubiesen hecho mil veces.

Ambos jadeaban y dejaban escapar suspiros complacidos, pero Deidara estaba empezando a arquearse, casi a punto de correrse. Sasori le besó primero los labios y luego el cuello.

—Sasori… Saso… me vengo.

—Hazlo —le invitó, sonriendo levemente. Deidara alejó las manos de él y las dejó en el suelo, apretando los puños al mismo tiempo que se mordía el labio inferior con fuerza, justo cuando derramó su esencia sobre el abdomen del pelirrojo. El de Suna le dirigió una mirada complacida, mientras le besaba la frente y luego lo recostaba sobre el suelo. Pareciera que hubiera corrido una maratón cuando se quedó tirado en el suelo, con los cabellos rubios desparramándose hacia todos lados—. Deidara, no quiero hacerte más daño.

Las palabras se le habían escapado de tal manera que parecían venidas desde lo más profundo de su corazón. No iba a poder negarlas jamás, porque eran parte de lo que él sentía realmente, algo que nunca nadie le dijo que iba a sentir; que no estaba predestinado a pasar.

El rubio lo miró con los ojos entornados. Sasori todavía podía ver las lágrimas que amenazaban con escapar de sus ojos, pero no sabía si se debía a las palabras que soltó segundos antes o porque podía sentir, tan al fondo como él, que lo que estaban haciendo ahora repercutiría en el mundo de alguna manera, y no precisamente buena.

Pero a Sasori ya no le importaba. El mundo se merecía el lugar donde estaba ahora, todos aquellos demonios vagando y descuartizando hombres, humanos creando constantes riñas entre la raza de los Yokai. Todos ellos buscaron su destino y lo encontraron. Sasori también desistía de concederles la salvación a las personas que lo maltrataron, a quienes lo observaron con desdén y nunca le extendieron la mano. Quería deshacerse de la culpa que muy en el fondo lo carcomía y de nuevo, la sensación de que traicionaba a Itachi.

No quería hacerle daño tampoco a él, porque de entre todos, Itachi había pensado en darle la felicidad antes que ofrecerla al mundo. Su pecho se oprimió con una fuerza asombrosa y casi se aleja de un salto del rubio. El Uchiha, ¿qué tanto lo amaba? ¿Se sentiría desdichado pro la unión? ¿O simplemente porque sabía que jamás iban a poder estar realmente juntos? Nunca estarían lo suficientemente cerca, y eso también le dolía a Sasori, no solo porque _amaba _a Deidara, sino porque sabía que parte de él todavía le pertenecía al moreno.

Desearía poder cambiarlo todo. Pero alguien decidió que no tenía ese derecho. No hasta este preciso momento, al acercarse más a Deidara y abrirle las piernas lentamente y relamerse los labios con la visión de un rubio que lo deseaba tanto como él. Se consumió en esa imagen, sin permitir que los pensamientos anteriores se abrieran paso entre su ya de por sí ajetreada mente.

Los cabellos dorados del rubio se esparcían de un lado a otro, y mientras Sasori penetraba con su dedo. Se complació al ver que el menor se llevaba la mano a la boca por instinto. El pelirrojo usó la otra mano para masturbar de nuevo a Deidara, con lentitud y delicadeza. Ver cuánto lo estaba disfrutando hizo que el corazón le latiera con fuerza, y enseguida, su miembro imitara la sensación embriagante en el pecho.

Metió otro dedo, esperó unos segundos, agregó otro y otro.

Deidara lanzó un gemido que medio iba encaminado a gritar su nombre. Sasori simplemente deseó escucharlo decir que era suyo, que le pertenecía aunque no fuera cierto.

—Voy a entrar. —Indicó, con la voz ronca mientras sacaba la mano del interior del rubio. Éste asintió frenéticamente, ansioso. Sasori se acercó y dirigió su erección y comenzó a meterlo en el interior de Deidara. El rubio lanzó un grito adolorido y Sasori trató de moverse con cuidado. Sin embargo, las propias sensaciones que explotaron en su interior al unirse de esa manera, lo invitaban a simplemente terminar de hundirse en el menor, sin reparo ni delicadeza.

Cerró los ojos y los apretó con fuerza, como si ellos fueran los únicos que le hicieran desear tanto esta unión.

—¡Ahhh! Sasori —gimió el menor, echando la cabeza para atrás y arqueándose al mismo tiempo que enredaba las piernas en la cintura del pelirrojo, atrayéndolo más hacia sí—. Mmm-hmm.

El de Suna se inclinó hacia delante, terminando de hundir su miembro y soltando un suspiro parecido al alivio. Se quedó quieto, esperando que el rubio se acoplara a su intromisión, antes de empezar un lento vaivén de caderas, embistiendo con lentitud al menor. Deidara inmediatamente levantó los brazos y le rodeó el cuello, jalándolo hacia su rostro y besándolo, ansioso.

Durante un instante, el pelirrojo perdió la noción del tiempo. Recordó vagamente la escena en el tejado del palacio, con todo muerto a su alrededor y matices grises rodeándolo mientras se dejaba caer de rodillas. Itachi había llegado a su lado, le había dicho que Sasori amaba a Deidara y no había vuelta atrás. Cuando se besaron, el Yokai pudo sentir un poco de la ansiedad del moreno, como si pretendiera cruzar toda esa muralla entre ambos; como si a pesar de todo, cuando se besaron hubiera tratado de hacer un último esfuerzo por alcanzarlo. Sasori también trató, no tienen idea de cómo. Intentó dar con el mismo corazón que prometió asesinar a Deidara si le devolvían la vida al Uchiha, pero entonces lo cubrió una neblina espesa que se lo impidió. Había pensado que podría ser el mismo Itachi, y ahora se dio cuenta de que no fue así. Él mismo no lo aceptaba, su propio corazón rechazó la idea porque no era lo que quería, ni tampoco lo que le estaba destinado.

Sintió las manos de Itachi bajando por su espalda y la forma amarga en que lo empujó lejos. Los ojos tristes que lo observaron entonces.

Ahí seguía el Lazo Único, pero Sasori ya no lo quería sentir. Estaba devastado por la sola idea de tratar. E Itachi también. Después de todo, ¿qué le había dicho entonces? "Yo no quiero intentos".

Fue curioso, y pensó en el joven Yokai por el hecho de que con Deidara no resultaba igual, no existía ninguna fuerza que se desatara en su pecho y lo invitara a repelar las caricias, sino que todo lo contrario, inmediatamente rozaba la piel del menor, su corazón latía con fuerza estrepitosa y no era menester forzar los sentimientos. Éstos llegaban súbitamente, envolviendo su cuerpo en la embriagante forma en que Deidara pronunciaba su nombre, en los ojos que se encontraban con los suyos y le hacían sentir más vivo que nunca. Era sentir la brisa fresca que le susurraba la esperanza que hasta ahora, lo había mantenido en pie, igual que si siempre hubiera sabido que encontraría a Deidara y lo impulsara a seguir, a regresar, a soñar. Aún ahora, cuando todo eso parecía perdido, Sasori se sentía ridículamente tranquilo.

Se estremeció mientras, el aroma del rubio le hacía inhibirse de cualquier pensamiento fuera de ambos. La calidez de su cuerpo le ofrecía en bandeja de plata todo el amor que siempre necesitó.

Y él empezó a besar el cuello del menor, aumentando la velocidad de las embestidas. Entonces, mientras entraba por completo, sentía que sus cuerpos encajaban a la perfección.

—¡Ahh, Sasori, más! —exclamó Deidara, clavándole las uñas en los hombros. No parecía consciente de que el pelirrojo decía su nombre una y otra vez, entre los gemidos.

Sabía que no tenía caso pedirle que dijera en voz alta que era suyo, cuando resultaba más que obvio que se pertenecían mutuamente, así que no habló por más que deseaba escucharlo. Hundió la nariz en su mejilla sin dejar de moverse. Sentía la presión de las piernas del rubio rodeándole y la especie de contracciones que sucedían debajo del menor.

El placer que él sentía ante ese empuje que daba cada vez más rápido lo dejó anonadado. Jamás habría creído que hacerlo con Deidara fuera tan maravilloso.

Cuando llegó al clímax, no podría describir por qué se sentía tan absurdamente feliz.

Se estremeció, con la ligera amenaza latente de que se tenía que dejar caer sobre Deidara y besarlo de nuevo, de decirle que lo amaba una y otra vez, incluso aunque al día siguiente no tuviera caso decir esas palabras.

"Quisiera no hacerte más daño" Pensó amargamente. Era cierto, no había cosa que deseara más ahora, pero parecía ser un acuerdo tácito que eso no iba a ser posible.

Y le dolía y le molestaba al mismo tiempo el perdón que se leía en la mirada del rubio, mientras lo contemplaba con ese tipo de amor que mata, literalmente.

Se quedaron en silencio, tratando de acompasar sus respiraciones, mientras el silencio y las sombras los envolvían, trayéndolos un poco a la realidad.

**0*0*0**

Los sueños de ser libres se desvanecieron en un segundo, nada de eso cambió de perspectiva en la mente de Itachi. Aún así, Neji le había dicho que la destrucción o gloria, la vida o muerte, estaban en sus manos. Él podía decidir qué camino elegir, igual que todos. Él había cargado mucho tiempo con las desgracias que el mundo le impuso, pero también existían momentos felices; y nunca dejaría que nada de lo que sucediera a partir de sus decisiones, hiciera que extraviara esos instantes por los que valía la pena.

Porque ahí estaban Sasuke, Madara, Tobi, Fugaku y Mikoto; todos y cada uno de ellos le habían acompañado y convirtieron el mundo podrido en un sitio capaz de refulgir vida.

Porque ahí estaban Hidan, Kakuzu, Konan y Pein; ellos cuidaron sus espaldas y viceversa. También volvieron amenas las horas fuera de Konoha porque incluso si no se soportaban unos con otros, reían y vivían bajo la misma esperanza de cuidar el mundo y verlo florecer de nuevo.

Porque ahí estaba Kisame; el mismo chico que se animo a hablar con él cuando todos se intimidaban en su presencia, el mismo que le dijo que era su mejor amigo y estaría cuidándole las espaldas por siempre, sin importar qué. Ese mismo al que tanto apreciaba por ser amigable y tener una sonrisa todos los días, y que prometía luchar y vivir en busca de un sitio donde su risa jovial encajaría en cualquier lado, sin excepción.

Porque ahí estaban Deidara y Sasori; se habían forzado al máximo para ignorar su felicidad y salvar al mundo. Por el rubio, que lo había ayudado. Por el pelirrojo, a quien estaba ligado y amaba.

Había perdido una batalla que estaba destinado a ganar: Sasori. Como fuera, el de Suna y él se distanciaron, terminaron separados por un muro que podía ser imposible de romper. Si en ese momento, Sasori y él chocaran de frente e Itachi estirara la mano, no lo alcanzaría. Lo había besado y aún así no sucedió nada… o no había sucedido nada con Sasori, al menos. Él si encontró ese amor encendiéndose en su cuerpo, el lazo único del que hablaban las toneladas de leyendas sobre los Yokai.

Pero justo en ese momento, mientras corría, no tenía nada a qué aferrarse aparte de las palabras que Neji le había dicho. Tenían que ser ciertas, y aún si no lo fueran, él las seguiría creyendo fervientemente. Porque ya no le quedaba la misma esperanza de ver que el sol pudiera aparecer.

Y fue entonces que lo sintió. Se detuvo en seco a medio pasillo, con los ojos abiertos de par en par y la boca semi abierta en una especie de gemido adolorido que parecía subir desde las plantas de sus pies hasta sus labios, emergiendo con ese tipo de tristeza que apoca a todo en tu alrededor. Dio un par de pasos más y se recargó en la pared, en un casi inútil intento de mantenerse en pie.

Dos lágrimas escurrieron del rabillo de sus ojos y al final, sus piernas temblaban tanto que él mismo decidió que lo mejor era dejarse caer.

Resbaló lentamente hasta el suelo y se quedó mirando la nada, con más lágrimas brotando de sus ojos sin ningún tipo de control. Supo de qué se trataba ese sentimiento; lo había sentido hace tiempo, al besar a Sasori y saber que no tenía la más ligera oportunidad de ser correspondido. También lo sintió varias semanas atrás, cuando hirieron de muerte a Sasori. Él sabía que tenía que ir a algún lugar, que su cuerpo deseaba arrastrarse hasta ese lugar, pero no lo había hecho. No recordaba por qué, pero se sintió atado a Konoha esos días e incluso aunque tenía la mente en otro lado, a mucha distancia, jamás se atrevió a salir de ahí. Se había sentido descolocado, como si alguien lo hubiera dejado en un lugar y momentos incorrectos… justo ahora sentía eso.

Sabía que debía de haber estado con Sasori, sabía que lo que él sentía ahora debió de pertenecerle. Y dolía mucho pensar en las palabras de amor que resonaban en su cabeza, como si estuviera presente para ver que Sasori lo estaba engañando con Deidara.

No. Eso no es lo que pasaba. Era más bien como estar enamorado de alguien y descubrir que jamás llegó a contemplarte a ti como algo más, que estuvo dispuesto a darle una oportunidad pero de manera forzada, no tan natural como cada vez que Deidara y Sasori se miraban. Itachi había perdido desde mucho antes, y se sintió devastado al descubrir que todavía hace unos segundos, había guardado la esperanza de que todo se arreglara.

Pero ya no le quedaba nada de eso.

Neji le dijo que luchara, y él lo iba a hacer, para darle la felicidad a esa persona que tanto amaba. Eso debía ser todo lo que al final importara, ¿no? Él estaba acostumbrado a bajar la cabeza y aceptar ese tipo de cosas, e incluso aunque hubo un momento en que se dijo que no perdería y ahora sabía con certeza que no le quedaba opción, se sintió orgulloso de haber intentado. Por eso, no tenía por qué llorar. Quizá tuviera el derecho, pero no quería hacerlo.

Por eso, le molestaba sollozar con tanta fuerza y tener que cubrirse la cara con las manos mientras desquitaba su dolor en lágrimas. No recordaba la última vez que había llorado, y la sensación de que le punzaba la cabeza y le ardía la piel en donde las lágrimas resbalaban, era odiosa.

Se sentía repentinamente solo, pero no quería que nadie lo supiera. ¡Por eso tenía que parar de llorar! No es como si fuera a contemplar la idea de volver al tejado, pero necesitaba llorar, continuar haciéndolo hasta vaciar completamente ese dolor.

Fueron largos minutos antes de que su propio nombre, en boca de una voz conocida, rompiera un poco con sus ensoñaciones.

—¡Itachi! ¿Qué te ha pasado? —Exclamó la voz aguda de Kisame e Itachi se obligó a levantar la mirada y encontrarla con el joven Yokai. La imagen que debía estar ofreciendo debía ser lo suficientemente penosa para que Kisame lo contemplara con esa expresión tan llena de dolor y angustia, pensó repentinamente—. Ay, Itachi.

Kisame se acercó torpemente y se dejó caer de rodillas a su lado, observándolo compungido. Itachi se apresuró a tallarse los ojos con fuerza, enojado repentinamente con su amigo por haber interrumpido su desahogo. El peli azul no dijo ninguna palabra, simplemente le rodeó con los brazos.

Por un momento, Itachi se debatió entre la posibilidad de arrojarlo lejos, pero se quedó quieto, con las lágrimas amenazando de nuevo con salir pero sin que él se atreviera a seguir llorando porque… bueno, quién sabe.

—Kisame —murmuró con apenas un hilo de voz quebrada. Sintió como los fuertes brazos de su amigo lo estrechaban con más fuerza.

—¿Qué pasa, Itachi san?

Una voz en su interior le pidió quedarse callado, pero para cuando intentó mantener el silencio, las palabras ya salían de su boca:

—Él no me ama. No va a amarme jamás.

Y las lágrimas volvieron a salir de sus ojos, abundantes y cálidas. Kisame se tensó un momento antes de separarse del moreno y observarlo impotente, mientras Itachi volvía a cubrirse la cara con las manos y soltar desesperados sollozos. El otro le observó, con ojos tristes.

—¿Quién? —Preguntó, aunque sabía la respuesta.

—Sasori.

Silencio. Largo y profundo silencio mientras Kisame se mordía el labio inferior con fuerza, sin que el moreno se percatara de ello.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Sasori? Ja, Itachi san, no seas idiota. ¿Por qué deberías de llorar por alguien como él? —Quizá no pudo decir cosas peores, porque el Uchiha inmediatamente lo miró con ponzoña.

—¿Tú qué puedes saber? —Preguntó, enojado. Se puso de pie en un salto y se talló con fuerza los ojos—. ¡Nada, así que no tienes derecho a decirme algo así!

—Itachi —empezó el otro, armándose de paciencia y poniéndose de pie. Itachi tuvo que levantar la mirada para poder seguir enfrentando cara a cara con su amigo—, yo no estoy tratando de decir ni mucho menos eso. Lo que trató de preguntar es el por qué lloras por Sasori.

El Uchiha lo observó entre molesto y abatido (¿por qué sería de otro modo?). Itachi, que había pasado años como compañero de Kisame, sabía que el Yokai tenía la respuesta, entonces, ¿por qué lo preguntaba? ¿Quería hacerle más daño? No, eso era improbable.

—El Lazo Único —fue lo que atinó a decir, recargando la cabeza en el hombro del otro y dejando escapar en silencio una lágrima más. Kisame se quedó quieto, mudo. Un segundo después, alzó los brazos y rodeó a Itachi, hundiendo la nariz en sus cabellos y suspirando, absorbiendo y memorizando en aroma que expedían las hebras negras como carbón, aquellas que siempre le gustaron pero que ahora también sabía, estarían lejos de su alcance.

—El Lazo Único —repitió Kisame, lanzando una risa amarga—. Lo siento tanto, Itachi. Tú no mereces sufrir así. Lo siento.

—No es tu culpa.

Kisame lo estrechó con más fuerza. Miró de un lado a otro, con los ojos de un gris oscurecido; carecían de la luz de siempre.

—Lo sé. Lo sé.

El pasillo estaba solitario cuando el abrazo de Kisame creció y apretó con fuerza a Itachi. El joven Uchiha abrió los ojos desmesuradamente; el antebrazo del peli azul le quedaba justo en la nariz y comenzaba a asfixiarlo.

Itachi se removió de un lado a otro, golpeando levemente con los puños a su amigo, en un vano intento de que lo soltara, pero Kisame no se alejó en ningún momento. Solo se quedó quieto, resistiendo los golpes del moreno mientras éstos se hacían más lentos y suaves, hasta que al fin, quedó inconsciente.

Kisame miró de un lado a otro y se echó al Uchiha sobre los hombros, metiéndose en la primera habitación que estaba ahí cerca. Algún día, ésta le perteneció a un familiar de Itachi: Shisui. Había sido alguien agradable con el que el Hoshigaki disfrutaba pasar el tiempo, siempre y cuando estuviera Itachi, pues era una manera ridícula de estar cerca de él. Había tardado en acostumbrarse a la presencia de Sasuke y Shisui, pero al final, había logrado plantar amistad incluso con ellos; venga, los Uchiha eran realmente difíciles para trabar amistad.

Se apresuró a dejar a Itachi en la cama, y luego se giró para ponerle seguro a la puerta. Se mordió las uñas y esperó.

Pasaron largos minutos hasta que, la figura de una mujer se materializó en el umbral de la ventana. Sus cabellos verdes se agitaban como si estuviera bajo aguas tormentosas y apretaba la mandíbula, con las mejillas enrojecidas de coraje.

Kisame se giró a verla y dejó caer el brazo al costado, ahí donde descansaba su espada. Ella le fulminó con la mirada.

—¿Qué? —Preguntó, molesta—. ¿A caso pretendes tentar a la suerte de manera tan ridículamente estúpida? Porque si actúas de esa manera, te mandaré directo al abismo del que viniste, _querido. _

—Traje a Itachi. —Murmuró Kisame, despacio. Como respuesta, ella giró su atención a Itachi y sonrió. Aplaudió, infantilmente.

—Oh, perfecto. —Concedió ella, acercándose a él y poniéndose de rodillas—. Es tan hermoso —comentó, poniéndole una mano sobre la frente y apartando los mechones de cabello—, realmente lo es.

—¿Qué haces? —Preguntó entre dientes Kisame, observando con el ceño fruncido. La mujer se giró a verlo con exasperación.

—Kisame, ya te dije que no voy a hacerle daño —comentó, poniéndose de pie—. Itachi es la única esperanza de los humanos y los Yokai. A propósito, Zetsu me dijo que habías cambiado un poco esa apariencia de matón para hacerte su amigo, pero no imagine que un Demonio Mayor como tú pudiera encariñarse tanto con él. Además, te darás cuenta de que tu afecto está dirigido al absoluto desastre, ¿no?

—¿Y quién dice que lo quiero? —Preguntó Kisame, echándose para atrás. La mujer se levantó y le dirigió una sonrisa.

—No podrías ser más obvio.

—Una mierda, hermana. Ya casi lo mataste, ¿tienes idea de cuánto me ha costado mantenerle con vida? ¿Cuánto tuve que esforzarme porque mil y un demonios no lo mataran por su estúpida obsesión de ser el bueno? ¡Y llegaste tú y lo jodiste todo!

—¿Tienes idea de lo difícil que fue posponer la muerte de Sandaime, idiota? ¡Y encima, Itachi jamás llegó! En vez de eso, entró el imbécil nieto de Onoki.

—Tuvimos algunos imprevistos —contestó en voz baja Kisame, bajando la mirada. Ella se acercó con rapidez, como si flotara y arqueó las cejas. Era mucho más baja que el peli azul, pero definitivamente más intimidatoria—. ¿Qué?

—Todo esto pasó porque te enamoraste de Itachi, ¿verdad? No seas ridículo, Kisame. Que te hayan aprisionado en ese cuerpo medio Yokai y suprimido tus poderes malignos significa que ya tienes un corazón que ofrecer.

Kisame tensó la mandíbula. Era cierto; todo ese dolor causado a Itachi, todo el mal que había pasado sucedió porque se había enamorado del Uchiha. Está bien, aceptaba la culpa y por eso ahora estaba tratando de compensarlo… pero no lo logró. Sasori y Deidara habían estado metiéndose el uno con el otro y ahora Itachi estaba devastado. El mundo se iba a ir a la mierda, y todo por él.

—Bien, no importa si podemos repararlo. De todos modos, Sasori no permitirá que Itachi muera, no lo hará porque todavía mantienen el Lazo Único.

—Esa maldita mierda no va funcionando como queríamos.

—No lo hace por tu culpa, estúpido hermano. —Le dirigió una mirada fulminante—. Pero eso se resolverá. Yo me encargaré de eso —giró la mirada hacia Itachi—. Olvidando eso, ¿tienes los ojos?

Kisame se resistió un segundo, pero después le extendió un pequeño paquete extraído de su pantalón. Bajo las orejas de gato y gruñó en respuesta, receloso ante lo que ella estaba a punto de hacer. La mujer sonrió y le arrebató el paquete, para observarlo contra la luz.

Era una pequeña caja de cristal, donde asomaban dos globos oculares, de un color rojo carmesí que brillaban como rubís.

—¡Son hermosos! Cuando Itachi los tenga, todo estará perfecto. Así como debió ser… —se giró a verlo, divertida—. ¿Los obtuviste como te dije?

—Exactamente como lo dijiste —admitió, echando fuego por la mirada—. ¿Por qué todo será perfecto?

—Ay, es imposible que no te hayas dado cuenta. ¿Recuerdas que Sandaime debió dejar ciego a Itachi? Sasori y él se iban a conocer ahí, en la arena. Sería una escena trágica donde Itachi debería casi morir y perder la vista, para que nuestro joven Yokai ofreciera los ojos de un Demonio Mayor para que el Uchiha recuperara la vida que corría peligro y recuperara la vista. ¿No es romántico? —Preguntó, emocionada. Kisame gruñó.

—Tuve que matar a nuestro Hermano.

—Él era un imbécil.

—Además, ¿no debería de dárselos Sasori?

—Es que él se los dará.

Kisame endureció la mirada y se echó para atrás.

—¿Qué es lo que vas a hacer ahora?

Ella sonrió e hizo aparecer un cuchillo del cinto.

—No es lo que _voy _a hacer. Es lo que _vas _a hacer, querido hermano. —Le extendió el cuchillo—. Dirás, que Itachi no soportaba la idea de verse engañado y se sacó los ojos.

El Yokai movió la cabeza de un lado a otro, con el rostro pálido.

—Jamás. —Respondió. La mujer hizo una mueca y le obligó a sujetar el cuchillo—. No, no voy a hacerlo.

—Este será tu castigo. Y una vez que lo hagas, serás liberado. Dime, ¿no quieres olvidarte de ese cuerpo medio Yokai que te encierra todo el tiempo, con sus emociones y sus malos hábitos? Yo no soportaría ni un día en tu condición, Kisame. —Hizo una pausa y sonrió—. Ahora, hazlo. Y recuerda no matarlo.

Lo empujó hacia la cama. El Yokai apretó el mango del cuchillo y se acercó a Itachi. Lo observó, se veía tan tranquilo… todavía con los rastros de lágrimas en las mejillas. Lágrimas que derramó con esos hermosos ojos para el imbécil de Sasori que se había enamorado de Deidara. Pero era su culpa, lo fue por no hacer lo que su hermana le dijo. Éste era su pecado, y su castigo fue amar a alguien que jamás le correspondería.

Jaló una bocanada de aire y apuntó con el filo a los ojos del joven.

—¿Qué pasará cuando él diga que no fue así? —Preguntó, en un intento de hacer tiempo.

—Yo me haré cargo de que no diga una palabra —comentó ella, sonriente—. Él no sabrá nada de la verdad; lo habrá olvidado todo, excepto lo que yo quiero que sepa.

—Tengo frío —murmuró Kisame, sonriendo amargamente—. Eres cruel, hermana.

—Tú fuiste quien lo arruinó todo. —Ella se acercó y le puso una mano en el hombro, observando el temblor en las manos de él. Nunca lo había visto dudar. Con delicadeza, le pasó la mano por el rostro a Itachi, dejando escapar de las yemas de sus dedos una suave capa de humo—. Listo, no sentirá nada. Haz tu tarea. Para cuando él despierte, todos podremos ser felices. O algo así, tardará un poco para los mundanos, pero tú, tendrás lo que has anhelado durante siglos: Tu libertad.

Ya no quería nada de eso. Pero aún así, el de cabellos azules lanzó una carcajada y luego le sacó los ojos a Itachi.

**0*0*0**

La noche estaba cayendo y Konoha se había quedado en un absoluto silencio, a excepción de una figura que cruzaba las calles solitarias, con la cabeza gacha y los hombros caídos. Lanzó un suspiro y observó de un lado a otro, con las orejas de gato echándose hacia atrás en un pequeño reflejo ante la soledad que se ceñía sobre su cuerpo como una anaconda.

De día, Sakura Haruno disfrutaba de la compañía de todas aquellas personas, observando como éstas iban y venían gritando e incluso algunos niños jugando. Pese a las carencias del mundo ellos habían hallado una especie de pedazo de paraíso, le diría, y cada vez que se sentía decaída salía a pasear, buscando una manera de entretenerse.

Ese día las cosas no habían sido muy diferentes a siempre. Sakura se había encontrado con Sasuke por "accidente" y le había tratado de hablar respecto a su hermano, diciéndole lo feliz que estaba por escuchar que ya se había recuperado. También procuró mencionar poco respecto al asunto que traía vueltas locas a los chismes de la aldea respecto a un tal Sasori y Deidara, que habían resultado el caso peculiar que podría haberles entregado la paz a los humanos y los Yokai, un ejemplo de esos raros que terminaban por tomarse con la misma indiferencia que a Neji y Tenten. Eso es lo que pensaba ella; nada de lo que hubieran podido decir a favor de aquellos dos chicos habría causado más sensación que el saber que el día de mañana ejecutarían al joven de Iwa.

Lanzó un suspiro. La verdad es que no le interesaba en lo absoluto; ella no estaba deprimida por la misma razón que los demás. La razón por la que estaba deprimida es porque Sasuke la había vuelto a llamar una molestia. ¿Realmente lo era? Procuraba dar su mejor esfuerzo, incluso cada vez que salían de cacería trataba de cazar más demonios que cualquier otra chica, pensando que así Sasuke se fijaría en ella, pero no sucedía nada. Se sentía desilusionada y además, le enfurecía que el joven Yokai decidiera pasarla de largo.

Se paró en seco y zapateo el suelo con fuerza.

—¡Vamos, Sakura! —Exclamó, golpeando con su puño la palma—. Tienes que tener optimismo sobre todo. No puedes rendirte ahora que al menos, ya estás en el equipo de Sasuke y puedes conseguir que te dirija la palabra.

De todos modos, era molesto que Sasuke no le prestara atención a ninguna chica, así que ella debía tener más posibilidades que las otras de estar cerca de él y hacer que se enamorara, ¿cierto?

Tenía que ser optimista.

Sus orejas se volvieron a erguir cuando escuchó el sonido de una rama al romperse. Miró a su alrededor; no se había dado cuenta de cuándo llegó al bosque detrás del palacio. Parpadeó rápidamente, encontrándose con las sombras de otros cinco hombres y tres mujeres —cuatro en total eran Yokai además de ella—, y los reconoció como participes de las brigadas de protección a Konoha, todos guerreros fuertes e impresionantes.

Caminaban a su lado, siguiendo un paso marcado por lo que parecía una canción lejana que los llamaba, suavemente. Las voces, claramente femeninas, prometían algo que aletargaba las sensaciones de Sakura.

Y entonces los vio: Las sombras de Buruaisu caminando y meciéndose entre los árboles como si fueran columpios. Tenían una belleza increíble, justo como decían todos, y llevaban puestos unos hermosos vestidos largos que les cubrían las patas. Sus ojos, cristalinos e inhumanos, parecían destellar junto a la sonrisa casi trasparente. Sakura creyó ver los dientes filosos como sierras, pero no podía detenerse. Los Buruaisu seguían cantando y levantaban las manos, invitándolos a acercarse más.

Sakura se preguntó qué estaba pasando exactamente, el por qué ya no era capaz de dominar su propio cuerpo.

Y de la tierra empezaron a salir manos casi humanas, huesudas y llenas de lo que parecían pedazos de piel. Los Buruaisu seguían cantando cuando las figuras salieron, arrastrándose de la tierra como si los muertos se hubieran levantado. Uno de ellos, el que estaba más cerca de Sakura, se alzó con un traqueo de huesos como si estuviera levantándose igual que una marioneta, torpemente y al mismo tiempo de forma asquerosa. Unas alas de murciélago se desprendieron de la espalda, crujiendo mientras lo que era claramente un demonio alzaba la cabeza y le regalaba a la chica una sonrisa escalofriante, de hileras de dientes filosos entre la piel descarnada.

Un olor acre le inundó la nariz, y el encanto del llamado de los Buruaisu se rompió al instante, tan rápido como seguramente se había formulado. Todavía cantaban, pero Sakura ya no era capaz de responder ni siquiera a eso.

Los otros también emitieron gritillos asustados cuando de pronto, los Buruaisu dibujaron una sonrisa y desaparecieron frente a sus ojos, como humo. Aparecieron detrás y Sakura solo fue capaz de sentir que tiraban de su cabello hacia atrás, tumbándola de espaldas. Se quedó ligeramente aturdida, y llevó su mano hasta el cinto donde guardaba un par de cuchillos y un kunai que le había regalado su maestra Tsunade.

Sin embargo, antes de darle alcance, sintió un terrible pinchazo en la mano, ahora clavada por la cola del demonio en la tierra. El dolor fue insoportable, y estaba segura de que no tardó de manar sangre de la herida.

Encontró la mirada con el Buruaisu, que sonreía más, meciendo la cola y arrastrando su mano de un lado a otro. Sakura gritó, y justo cuando lo hizo sintió que la garganta le ardía como si hubiera tragado clavos. El Buruaisu se irguió y le pisoteó la cara una, dos, tres veces, haciendo que su nariz crujiera con fuerza. Sakura no pudo emitir sonido alguno mientras el demonio le cogía la mano sana y rompía su muñeca.

Pensó en gritar, pero el silencio era tan abrumador en sus oídos que no supo si podría haber alcanzado a decir nada. La punzada que le llegó desde ambas manos hasta los hombros dejó confundida a su cabeza. Y entonces, el Buruaisu la levantó con una facilidad sorprendente, cogiendo su cuello y haciendo que se arrodillara.

Sakura notó que todos los atraídos estaban en la misma posición, como si los demonios practicaran una danza con ellos. Y enfrente, los otros demonios habían desaparecido.

No, se dijo mientras forzaba la vista entre la repentina neblina; estaban volando. ¿Eran los mismos demonios de antes, los que habían atacado al hermano de Sasuke? Nueve figuras que se alzaban como sombras rapaces en el cielo, sin chillar, solamente en un profundo mutismo.

Sus manos le dolían, pero fue justo cuando uno de los demonios del aire bajó y la cogió por los cabellos que se sintió realmente espantada.

Subió, la llevó por los aires y ahí, la cogió del cuello con una mano poderosamente fuerte a pesar de la delgadez. Olía horrible, no solamente a podredumbre y descomposición, sino a algo más profundo e indescriptible. Cuando levantó la mano que le sangraba al brazo que la sujetaba todavía, y le dirigió una mirada al demonio, vio como las cuencas vacías se iluminaban de un rojo llameante.

Sakura gimió, retorciéndose como gusano. Puede que así mismo le viera el demonio en ese instante, mientras emitía una especie de silbido agudo que podía ser una risa.

La chica dejó de luchar cuando el aire ya no cruzaba sus pulmones, y cuando las uñas del demonio comenzaron a clavarse en su cuello, causándole un dolor punzante ahí donde se habrían unos pequeños agujeros de los que supuraba sangre. ¿Le cortarían el cuello? ¿Le arrancaría la cabeza de una tajada?

El viento estaba golpeando su frente perlada en sudor cuando miró en dirección a las otras víctimas. Nunca en su vida había escuchado de estos demonios y mucho menos, que los Buruaisu trabajaran en conjunto con alguna otra especie. ¿Los habían sometido? ¿Qué sucedía?

Dejó escapar un pequeño gritito mientras se aferraba al cuerpo del monstruo, emitiendo después un extraño gemido estrangulado.

—_Deseo. Muerte. Cortar. Amor. Débil. Estúpida. Deseos. Muerte. Cortar. Matar. Comer. _—Las palabras borboteaban de la boca del demonio, mientras volvía a reír. Sus costillas, que todavía parecían sobresalir, se agitaron como si tuvieran convulsiones y al fin, con la mano libre, recibió un escupitajo propio. Sakura observó aterrorizada la bola rojiza, como piedra volcánica, que yacía humeante en la mano del demonio, tan larga y huesuda que le sorprendía no estar muerta por el parecido a una cadena—. _Mirar. Sangre. Crujir. Oír. Gritos. Dolor. Cortar. Deseo. Morir. _

Sakura frunció el ceño y levantó los pies en dirección al abdomen del demonio, deseando patearlo, pero éste bajó hábilmente la mano con su escupitajo y lo hundió en la piel de una de sus piernas. Inmediatamente sintió el ardor consumiendo su cuerpo y la sensación de que le estaban amputando una parte del cuerpo.

—¡Agh! —Gritó, dejando caer las piernas y removiéndose. Había en su interior un estremecimiento que hacía que sintiera repentinamente pesada la pierna. Notó la forma en que se le abría un agujero en la piel, y como si ella misma fuera una especie de costal de harina roto, sintió cómo la sangre iba saliendo a borbotones y parte del músculo también.

El dolor era insoportable y casi perdía la consciencia cuando el demonio volvió a regurgitar otra esfera y le apretaba las mejillas, obligándola a abrir la boca.

—Ngh… —murmuró ella, asustada y adolorida. Clavó las uñas en la mano que la sujetaba, pero ésta no cedió, ni siquiera pareció sentir dolor. Escuchó tenuemente los gritos de los otros y se preguntó qué les sucedía. Al menos, para saber lo que le sucedía a ella.

—_Costal. Saco. Huesos. Mío. Comer. Fuera. Muerte. _

El demonio sacó una lengua y lo pasó por el cachete de Sakura, antes de levantar el brazo. Entre dos dedos de zarpas largas mantenía esa pequeña esfera, tan pequeña como una canica. Y se la metió en la boca, igual que si fuera un caramelo.

Obligó a que cerrara la boca, y Sakura emitió un grito mudo al sentir cómo su lengua parecía prenderse en llamas. Escupió sangre, pero la esfera, en vez de salir proyectada, se fue adentro de su garganta. A donde iba, todo le quemaba. No lo sabría con exactitud, pero creía también vagamente estar escupiendo algo duro, parecido a dientes.

Su rostro liso que siempre esforzó en mantener así para gustarle a Sasuke, el cuello, los hombros, el pecho, la cintura, la espalda, las piernas, los brazos; todo su cuerpo comenzó a llenarse de pequeños agujeros por los que salían expedidos los músculos, la sangre, los huesos. Efectivamente, como si fuera un saco de harina.

Y lo peor es que aún no moría; sentía ese dolor, la estaba consumiendo. Sus pulmones empezaban a jalar aire, pero empezaron a marchitarse. Su corazón también y el cerebro perdió toda conexión con el cuerpo. Lo último que Sakura vio entonces fueron los ojos del demonio, chillando en voz baja por ver cómo moría.

—_Deseo. Muerte. Cumplir._

"Sasuke", pensó ella antes de morir.

**0*0*0**

La mujer se paseaba entre los cuerpos vacíos de las víctimas, con los cabellos verdes meciéndose de un lado a otro ante la expectación de los Buruaisu y los otros demonios. En lo personal, ella encontraba agradables a los últimos; hizo una señal elegante mientras caminaba al lado de la piel de una chica de cabellos rosados. Se tomó el tiempo para pensar que podría haber estado muy bonita sin todos esos agujeros en la piel blanca y, bueno, de tener una figura aparte de esa forma de tapete que adquirían todos cuando los Tasōnosenshi terminaban con su trabajo.

Ambos demonios eran eficaces; todos lo eran, cada uno a su manera. Pero aunque le gustaba más la belleza y el final que aplicaban los Buruaisu, los Tasōnosenshi eran todavía más útiles.

Éstos se acercaron a un cuerpo —si es que se podían llamar así— y se inclinaron. Tenían los dientes manchados de sangre, porque en cuanto finalizaron su trabajo, aterrizaron en el suelo y se comieron todo aquello que salió expedido del cuerpo de sus víctimas. Había sido algo como poco, repugnante, pero ella les concedió su alimento. Necesitaban las energías para aguardar en esos cuerpos.

Los Tasōnosenshi se acercaron y se inclinaron abriendo la boca. Lengüetearon cada agujero en el cuerpo de sus víctimas, y éstos cerraron, dejándolos como si estuvieran vivos. Luego, hubo una especie de silbido y se fueron convirtiendo en una especie de arena que escurría desde un punto brillante en la garganta. Se dejaban caer sobre la boca abierta de los cadáveres, como si fueran un reloj de arena.

Desaparecieron minutos después, y en cambio, los cadáveres estaban nuevamente gruesos, acomodándose a la figura de los demonios. O sería al revés, ellos se acomodaban a la figura para apoderarse de sus movimientos.

La mujer observó como todas esas criaturas insignificantes abrían los ojos y se levantaban. Eran las vivas imágenes de sus antiguos dueños, pero ahora no eran más que una cáscara llena solo con la esencia de los Tasōnosenshi. _Cambia forma, _realmente les iba bien ese nombre. Aunque siempre creyó que no lo hacían tan literal como debiera; era un desperdicio tener que sacrificar a humanos y Yokai, en especial porque quería salvarlos.

Pero bueno, el fin justificaba los medios.

Observó la aldea de Konoha; todos estaban dormidos aún. Perfecto.

Una sombra apareció lentamente de uno de los árboles y ella le prestó su total atención.

—_Madre. _—dijo una voz suave y agradable—. Creí que habías dicho que no mataríamos a los **estúpidos **humanos **de mierda. **

—Zetsu —murmuró la mujer, echándose el cabello hacia atrás—, me entristece lo que he debido hacer para salvarlos, pero eso es lo que necesitamos: Infiltrados.

—Te dije que todos estos eran parte del rango principiante —comentó la sombra, acercándose lo suficiente para que la mujer apreciara la cara bicolor y los cabellos verdes, ambas facciones hacían resaltar los ojos dorados con gran intensidad. Ella le pasó una mano por la mejilla—. **Son del eslabón bajo. **A los que se les da pocas responsabilidades.

—En la jerarquía humana, pero en la nuestra, nos darán lo que buscamos.

Zetsu ladeó la cabeza y luego asintió.

—**Al menos debiste dejar que me quedara con alguno.**

—Has comido demasiado.

—Todos cadáveres.

—Los vivos no te pertenecen —dijo severamente antes de girar la cabeza hacia los demonios—. Buruaisu, escodándose que no necesito sus servicios ahora. Tasōnosenshi, vayan a los hogares de los humanos.

El que tenía a la joven de cabellos rosados se acercó y dijo con voz suave y cantarina.

—¿Se pondrá de acuerdo con nosotros para el plan? —preguntó.

—Tu voz es demasiado perfecta —sentenció Zetsu, interrumpiendo a Madre—. **Los estúpidos **humanos no hablan así.

La chica le dedicó una mirada fulminante y apretó el puño, sonriendo malévolamente.

—Agradece que nosotros tenemos que ser quienes convivan con esos bastardos —sentenció, con un bufido. Madre se acercó y le dedicó una sonrisa angelical; lo que realmente agradecía es que al cambiar a esta forma, pudieran hablar como humanos y no balbucear como cuando eran demonios. Eran de los pocos que sabían hablar, pero no tenían la capacidad de hacerlo en su otra forma.

—Mí más sentido pésame, _querida. _Pero a decir verdad, Zetsu tiene razón.

—De acuerdo —dijo, de forma más convincente. Madre se dio media vuelta y saboreó el aire que olía a metal. La parte de ella que ansiaba ponerles fin a los humanos iba ganando poco a poco terreno en su mente, pero todavía mantenía la promesa de ayudar a salvarlos.

Oh, eso le recordaba el incidente en la mañana, con Kisame. Era una lástima que él tuviera que meterse en su camino, al igual que Deidara. Pero al menos iba a solucionar todo. Sin embargo, ¿Qué pasaba con el mundo, que ahora todo les salía mal? Ahora resulta que el Yokai de cabellos azules estaba enamorado del Uchiha. ¡Todo estaba de cabeza!

Observó por encima de la frontera de Konoha, y supo distinguir las tropas de Onoki empezando a movilizarse hacia acá. Dudaba que tuvieran una mala intención, pero siempre era mejor asegurarse de tener apostados demonios alrededor de Konoha, para prevenir que suceda algún —otro— inconveniente.

—Zetsu —llamó y el otro respondió con una mirada curiosa—, ¿está bien, Itachi san?

—Seguro que sí. Está en el cuarto de Shisui. Nadie ha entrado y él no ha salido, pero creo que ya despertó.

—¿Qué hay de Kisame?

—Me encargaré de él después —contestó, encogiéndose de hombros—. Tal y como lo ordenaste, Madre, él recuperara su verdadero ser.

—¿Y Sasori, Deidara?

El joven esperó varios segundos.

—Haré que Sasori se encuentre con Itachi. Y también le he entregado los Ojos Rojos a alguien en especial para que él tenga que recuperarlos. Deidara… he sabido que los planes sobre asesinarlo siguen en pie. Nada de eso va a cambiar, incluso ahora.

La mujer sonrió y asintió, contenta.

—Eso espero. Ahora, todo tiene que seguir el curso correcto.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

><p>Moriré, se lo juro. Fue la cosa más horrible que he escrito desde hace mucho tiempo (xo) Lo sé. Pero igual esperó que les gusté, en especial la maldita parte de lemmon... (._.) ¿Saben una cosa? Me pelee con ambos en esa parte, porque con Itachi resultaba tan endemoniadamente fácil que lo hiciera con Sasori y aquí me dieron la patada. Sucede que no veo a Sasori siendo gentil y no podía hacer nada para que quedara tierno... en serio.<p>

Ahora, creo que la "muerte" de Sakura fue quedarme corta con todo el odio que le tengo, pero bueno, tampoco hacía falta dedicarle tanto tiempo a la estúpida esa (¬¬).

Sé que estuvo raro, una porquería y todo, encima de que Akatsuki quedó en el más eterno olvido (xD), prometo sacarlos de nuevo más seguido.

Guardando la esperanza de que a alguien le haya gustado, me despido.

Deidara (desde otra habitación): Kya~. ¡Un peluche de Sasori danna, hum!

Con razón sempai no había venido. (o-o) ¡Oe, oe! ¡ESO ES MÍO! (o.ó) (sale corriendo)


	11. Because I m a girl

¡Buenas, sempais! Primero que nada, mi más sincera disculpa por la gran ausencia que me he tomado en Naruto (u-u), no se figuran el sufrimiento que me dejó eso a mí también. Sin embargo, he tenido una noche desvelada, y me he puesto a escribir desde las tres de la madrugada en un cuaderno -y con una luz tan mortecina que me extraña no estar ciega ahorita-, y luego pasarlo a computadora.

Antes que nada, debo decir que esta actualización será horrible, pero que la usaré casi como un prólogo de lo que viene, casi como la tercera parte de esto (xD) -por eso, el cambio de summary (:D)-. En fin, les agradezco a todos aquellos que esperaron por la continuación y sinceramente, espero no decepcionarlos. De cualquier manera, mil gracias por comentar en el capítulo pasado... en el que sí era -pero **Karu-suna **y **Mar** se llevan mis más enteras gratitudes por expresarme su paciencia; gracias a ustedes no me derrumbe en la depresión por falta de ideas... aunque no sé si a esto puedo considerarlo algo remotamente bueno (._.)- (nwn) Siempre estuve pensando en todos ustedes, oh lindas personas y bendiciones de Jashin que me pidieron actualización; mi más grande deseo ahora es que me permitan continuar con esto, por muy extraño que se torne.

De advertencias por capítulo... Bueno, repitiendo que esto es más bien como un prólogo, mis manos insistieron en hacerlo un poco más corto -quizá vuelva a hacerlos así, para que por si las moscas, no vuelva a demorarme los siglos (=-=)-, y además, decidieron utilizar a Kakuzu, Hidan, Itachi y Sasori -no necesariamente con momentos románticos con los últimos dos (7w7U), que ya sé que me odian por estarme pasando con la pareja que no gusta a nadie (TwT)- para sacar la actualización. De hecho, hoy fue como que muy individual en cuanto a la perspectiva de los personajes, pero si todo vuelve a marchar "bien" -si es que algún día fue así-, ya encontrarán camino -correcto- las parejas (nwn). En fin, agradeciéndoles infinitamente por su comprensión y el valor que tengan para leer mi actualización, los dejo (nwn)

* * *

><p><em><strong>11<strong>_

_**(~*~BECAUSE I´M A GIRL~*~)**_

_"Tú me dijiste que nunca me defraudarías, que siempre que te necesitara estarías aquí. Puedo perdonar, pero no puedo olvidar. Aun cuando tú me hagas daño. Yo todavía te amo" J-entercorn. _

_**.**_

El temor a equivocarse siempre ha sido muy grande, ¿verdad que sí? Por eso, todo el tiempo estamos esforzándonos por hacer las cosas bien, destacar y sobre todo, ser agradables. Las personas solamente quieren ser amadas y ese es el primer error de la humanidad: Creer que tienen derecho a reclamar el afecto de alguien por simplemente esforzarse.

Uno nunca sabe qué tantos momentos preciosos han pasado otras personas al lado de quien amas, y eso Itachi había tenido que aprenderlo por las malas, pero ¿eso importa? El tiempo no mide más cosas aparte de la vida; nunca debe aplicarse al amor. Así que es mucho más fácil cuando, simplemente se aman por un Lazo Único… ¿sabes cuánto dolor se ahorrarían los corazones? Esa persona sería incapaz de ver a nadie más y tú tampoco podrías.

Claro, en teoría.

Durante un largo instante, el silencio lo atrapó en una burbuja de extraña perfección mientras se desperezaba y la consciencia volvía a abrirse paso a la claridad, poco a poco, igual que si intuyera que al hacerlo, volvería a quedar destruido. Pero no hay cosa que pueda detener lo inminente, y una vez que se sentó derecho en la cama, pasando las yemas de los dedos por las sábanas frías y lisas, notó que algo iba mal.

Itachi abrió la boca, pero en seguida todas las palabras se quedaron ahogadas en algún sitio, muy distante e inasequible. Las aletas de la nariz se movieron frenéticamente, respondiendo con intuición a la repentina oscuridad que lo ceñía. El temblor en sus manos también parecía demandar una explicación del por qué se sentía tan abatido y al mismo tiempo, enfurecido. No obstante, Itachi se acobardó ante la idea de tener una respuesta, de siquiera empezar a suponer sobre lo que había sucedido antes de ese momento, en el que todo parecía correr lentamente, amenazándolo con un dolor amargo que se clavaba más y más en su pecho.

Tuvo miedo; de aquella clase de terror que congela no solamente el cuerpo, sino que mantiene en vilo el alma, suspendiéndola en un punto a la mitad de la nada. La incertidumbre crecía y lo golpeaba con fuerza, haciendo eco en las paredes de su cerebro mientras intentaba recordar algo de lo sucedido, sin ningún tipo de éxito; todo era difuso a partir de la última vez que salió del cuarto de Sasori.

Ah, un momento. Estaba con Deidara en el calabozo, luego en el tejado, Neji estaba hablando con él…A partir de ahí todo era un gran vacío, oscuro como las tinieblas que se iban sumando cada vez con más ansiedad al mundo. Y le dolía mucho, pero no sabía por qué.

Alzó la cabeza, notando apenas que había estado sentado durante todo ese tiempo.

Giró la mirada de un lado a otro, escandalizado por el hecho de que incluso después de varios segundos, la oscuridad todavía se ceñía sobre su cuerpo como una manta de nieve fría. Abrió y cerró la boca, tragando saliva mientras alzaba las manos a la altura de sus orbes oscuras. No las veía, ni siquiera podía percibir la silueta. Se palpó la piel del rostro y encontró una tela que le envolvía, por lo que se permitió suspirar de alivio, gracias a la simple idea de que una vez retirara ese trapo, se encontraría sobre una suave cama, en su propia habitación. Trató de esbozar una leve sonrisa burlona, aunque ya desde ahora sentía el regusto metálico, asegurándose a sí mismo que a seguro se habría quedado dormido y la venda era una broma extraña de Hidan; no sería la primera vez que el albino se aburría hasta el grado de jugar contra el pesado sueño del moreno, lo que se anotó mentalmente, era un tanto peligroso para un Yokai.

Al menos le había hecho sonreír ligeramente, como en esas ocasiones en que a pesar de que todo se ve en tu contra, eres capaz de echar un gesto un poco alegre. Levantó las orejas, al pendiente de escuchar que a la mejor, Hidan estaba cerca con la segunda parte de la broma preparada. Se sorprendió de que el silencio fuera profundo en aquella recámara, a excepción de los gritos que se escuchaban en el exterior; voces llamándose unas a otras con cierta histeria, como si estuviera a punto de realizarse un ataque contra Konoha.

Arrugando el ceño, deslizó las manos hasta encontrar el nudo que le ataron, y se dio cuenta de la textura característica de una venda, rasposa y cálida ahí donde las cuencas se hundían. Al instante, el corazón se le disparó con una fuerza descomunal, haciendo que ahogara un gemido mientras se apresuraba a desatar el nudo con una torpeza por demás absurda y para nada propia de Itachi Uchiha. Una vez que logró deshacerse de éste, y aplicando un cuidado que podría tener mucho que ver con los nervios, se desató la venda, desenvolviéndola hasta que por fin, ésta se deslizó hasta su regazo sin emitir sonido alguno.

Hizo ademán de parpadear, esperando un poco para que la vista se le aclarara. Podía sentir el ligero roce de sus pestañas largas, pero ni la luz o las siluetas llegaron. Jaló una bocanada de aire, sintiendo que de pronto se le acababa el aliento y se desvanecía en cualquier momento al darse cuenta de la ausencia de visión. Cubierto del pánico propio de una situación así, comenzó a tocarse el rostro, soltando gemidos y resoplando mientras aventaba las cobijas sobre sus piernas como si fueran las garras de unos demonios, aliviándose apenas un poco al sentirse libre y menos abochornado, pero igualmente confundido.

El mundo le daba vueltas y se mareó aunque no fuera capaz de ver nada. Estiró los brazos hacia delante y empezó a caminar, buscando en su cerebro lo que quedara de raciocinio.

—¿Hola?—Murmuró y sus orejas se movieron al escuchar que un objeto pesado (probablemente de madera), caía al suelo—. ¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien aquí? ¡Ayuda! Por favor… —su voz se alzó un par de notas, aunque nadie le concedió respuesta. No obstante, podía sentir la presencia de un _intruso_ a partir de cómo se erizaba el pelo en su nuca, advirtiéndole algo que en medio del pavor, se le escapaba rápidamente de las manos—. ¿Quién anda ahí? ¡Responde! ¿Por qué…? —La pregunta no llegó a formularse completa en cuanto sus pies se enredaron uno con otro y le hicieron tropezar, cayendo sobre el suelo con un golpe sordo que le sacó el aire varios instantes. Itachi se movió boca arriba antes de apretarse el estómago; había caído sobre algo.

Gimió antes de obligar a su cuerpo a quedar erguido, y luego se arrastró hacia atrás, topando espalda con el colchón. Se abrazó a sí mismo, aguardando por la esperanza de que eso terminara con el frío que lo invadía justo en ese momento, como si alguien le hubiera lanzado a una tina llena de cubos de hielo.

—¿Kisame? —Fue al primero que atinó a llamar, respondiendo quizá al instinto de que el peli azul nunca se separaba de su lado—. ¿Sasori? —El propio nombre del pelirrojo le causó una punzada en la boca del estómago y sintió como el mundo se le venía abajo durante un momento tan largo como la vida en la Tierra. Llamar al pelirrojo era toparse con un callejón sin salida y se dio cuenta de la terrible verdad que, sin duda, los Tres Hermanos disfrutaban de revelarle: Sasori había estado con Deidara, de aquella manera íntima que unía dos cuerpos a través de las pasiones del corazón. Recordó la injuria que sufrió debido al único deseo de que Sasori fuera feliz; el único deseo que el Lazo Único le obligaba a tener aún a costa de su propio bien.

Lo que era verdaderamente ridículo es que Itachi era demasiado cobarde para presenciarlo.

_Y entonces lo recordó: Él se había arrancado los ojos. _

_**0*0*0**_

Kakuzu estaba sentado en una piedra, afilando un _kindjal _mientras paulatinamente observaba el páramo casi desértico que había detrás del palacio de Konoha. Cuando era pequeño, siempre le encantó escuchar acerca de la ilusión que producían las copiosas copas de los árboles, meciéndose de un lado a otro en la imitación perfecta de un mar esmeralda. Ahora todo estaba muerto, pero al moreno le recordaban lo que había allá fuera, la realidad en la que vivían y de la cual, no estaba dispuesto a ignorar. Ya fuera bueno o malo, él conservaba ese instinto original de los Yokai que le hacía despreciar la guerra, viéndose obligado a actuar de la mejor manera para proteger la humanidad, incluso cuando ésta le maltrato demasiado y había dejado en su cuerpo más que suficientes cicatrices para hacerle dudar, de si realmente tenían salvación.

Hace mucho tiempo que Kakuzu debió relegar sus sueños y ambiciones. Recordaba el azote del látigo y las sombras que escondían monstruos cuyo propósito únicamente era destruir, por lo que se daba cuenta de que los Yokai también estaban corrompidos por dentro. Él nunca aspiró a la pureza de la que Madara presumía todavía conservaba, insistiendo en que se orgulleciera de pertenecer a los pocos que aún comprendían el sentido de su existencia.

La verdad, no había idea más equivocada. Kakuzu únicamente se conformaba con sobrevivir, a él poco le importaba si todo se extinguía. De cualquier manera, eso iba a suceder en algún momento, ¿no? Madara sabía acerca de esos pensamientos sombríos que guardaba él, así como muchos otros, pero se aferraba a la idea de que un día, Kakuzu encontraría algo que proteger y entonces, asimilaría cuán verdadera podía llegar a ser la visión de que todavía ahora, con la muerte apostando en cada esquina, el amor era capaz de existir.

¿Cuántas veces se burló internamente de ello? Había perdido la cuenta. Y sin embargo, ¿cuánto no se esforzó por creerlo cierto? La prueba estaba en que, aun a desgana, accedió unirse al grupo de Akatsuki. Había algo prometedor… había algo más allá, como esa clase de sendero que sabes que te corresponde tomar aunque cierta parte de ti, contiene un miedo irracional acerca del futuro. Efectivamente, como una mano gigante que te arrastra hacia el destino. Y ahí estaba el suyo, enfrente; con tan pocos metros de distancia que de querer, se atrevería a hablar acerca de la verdad. Sería fuerte y admitiría las palabras que guarda como un secreto quizá demasiado fortificado y escondido para que antes, hubiera sido capaz de ver con claridad.

A ser sincero, hicieron un acuerdo tácito en el que sencillamente, no podían hablar en voz alta acerca de sus sentimientos; era como un voto de silencio que nunca se molestó en tomar muy en serio. No hasta que empezó a ver la mirada de Sasori al encontrarla con Deidara y se dio cuenta, de que le hacía falta una parte de sí mismo a la que siempre desistió de pertenecer. Cuando empezó a sentir esa conexión que compartían los recién integrados al grupo, fue más que consciente del vacío. No se diga cuando de repente, lo que siguió a su percepción fue la mirada desairada de Itachi. La evidente unión entre el Akasuna y el Uchiha, al mismo tiempo que la reticencia a poseerlo, le produjo coraje. Se dio cuenta de que eso le sucedía a él con Hidan… pero era tan distinto al mismo tiempo. Sasori amaba a Deidara, a pesar de estar unido con Itachi. Fue entonces cuando no pudo evitar preguntárselo: ¿Hidan sentía el Lazo Único entre ellos?

En el preciso instante en que las palabras volvieron a hacer eco en su mente, dejó de afilar su arma y con el ceño fruncido, se volvió hacia su compañero.

Odiaba admitirlo, pero le resultaban casi fascinantes los movimientos agiles que efectuaba Hidan a un par de metros, aunque por supuesto, era discreto en los repentinos vistazos que echaba al joven mientras éste giraba la guadaña sobre su cabeza o a sus costados, golpeando el aire como si tuviera miles de enemigos contra los que combatir. El de cabellos platinados era muy hábil en lo que respectaba a la guerra contra humanos, Yokai y demonios, por lo que la falta de práctica no parecía aletargar sus movimientos toscos y violentos, que sin embargo enmascaraban la desesperación. Saber eso último era lo que alteraba a Kakuzu, más de lo que le gustaría aceptar: El simple hecho de que Hidan estuviera tenso y nervioso, como un gato a punto de tomar un baño de agua fría, le producía al moreno la sensación de que la tragedia no tardaba mucho en suceder.

Tenía que deshacer el estrés, pensó mientras se ponía de pie, arma en mano, y con un movimiento de asombrosa rapidez, se unió al más joven en su entrenamiento, deteniendo la guadaña con el _kindjal _y echándola para atrás con una violencia que por poco tumba de espaldas al menor.

Hidan se tambaleó, perdiendo el control sobre sus pies durante varios segundos. Cuando al fin ya estaba equilibrado, hizo un mohín molesto, bajando las orejas y gruñendo con fuerza, pero en vez de sentirse amenazado, Kakuzu tomó eso como una invitación para deshacerse de los nervios de punta. Hidan le mostraba los colmillos mientras el moreno se erguía y le dirigía una sonrisa maliciosa que guardaba muy en el fondo, ese tipo de extraña amistad que mantenían ambos. De eso se trataba su relación, de altas y bajas, gritos y peleas que a fin de cuenta, enmascaraban los sentimientos. A veces, le dolía admitir que gustaría que todo fuera más normal con Hidan, pero no pasaba mucho tiempo antes de darse cuenta de que formaba parte de ambos, que hacía _especial _eso que tenían, pues sin importar cuán "mal" se llevaran, en el fondo siempre estarían para interponerse entre el peligro y el otro; habían existido muchas ocasiones para que Kakuzu estuviera seguro de ello.

Con una leve sonrisa, el de la Cascada se precipitó hacia delante y empezó a lanzar estocadas hábiles y carentes de gentileza.

—¡Maldita sea, al menos avisa que vas a meterte! —Exclamó Hidan, respondiendo a la defensiva (solo un segundo, pues en ese aspecto delataba muchas fallas) antes de trazar un arco con la guadaña. El moreno se agachó con rapidez para esquivar el certero golpe. Hizo ademán de estirar el brazo hacia el costado del otro, pero éste ya se giraba como una peonza y un pie en alto para propinarle una buena patada. Kakuzu inclinó el brazo donde llevaba el _kindjal _y se cubrió justo a tiempo. El sonido del metal contra la patada del albino no fue más que un ruido seco, pero la fuerza que Hidan proyectó logró tirarlo de costado—. ¡Toma eso, bastardo!

Le molestaba la forma de hablar de Hidan, pensó mientras se paraba y alejaba un par de pasos con las orejas pegadas al cuero cabelludo, pero mentiría si dijera que eso no lo hacía ligeramente especial; había cierta familiaridad que se detectaba en sus duras y groseras palabras, eso claro, después de conocerle lo suficiente. La verdad es que desde aquel primer momento en que lo encontró en la antigua Aldea de las Aguas Termales, se sintió remotamente compasivo por la apariencia exhausta del joven, con manchas de sangre en el torso descubierto y el rostro. Hidan hizo lo que debía para sobrevivir, no tenía por qué culparlo. La imagen de todos aquellos cadáveres tumbados junto del albino hacía que Kakuzu compartiera lo más parecido a un punto en común con el chico que tenían; ambos debieron sufrir lo que los humanos eran capaces de hacer y, sufrían de cierta controversia entre el perdón y el odio.

Kakuzu también debió matar a _esas _personas. Se deshizo de todos aquellos que lo persiguieron aquella noche oscura en que ni la luna o las estrellas, salieron a recibir su momento de libertad. Claro que parte de él se arrepentía; esa parte _pura _que todavía conservaba y lloraba la muerte de los seres vivos, aún más por su causa. Y aunque la culpa no sirviera para recuperar nada del pasado que se le fue de las manos, en Akatsuki trataba de enmendar sus errores. Igual que todos, trataba de limpiar la sangre que se desbordaba fuera de su control.

¿Saben qué era lo curioso? En Akatsuki —muy a pesar de lo que decían sobre la paz—, todos eran asesinos. Nada iba a cambiarlo. Cada miembro había aniquilado a alguien por su propio bien. Para Kakuzu, la palabra _puros _no le venía del todo ni tampoco lo convencía, pero necesitaba creer que Madara era realmente capaz de ver más allá del simple cascarón, de las acciones más inmediatas que responden a la única naturaleza de todo ser vivo: Efectivamente, sobrevivir.

No iba a mentir. Kakuzu odiaba a los humanos; cada Yokai en Konoha sentía lo mismo, y era un sentimiento mutuo. Pero, ¿no siempre ha existido la discordia? ¿No a partir de la inminente destrucción se puede empezar de nuevo? ¿No para eso habían sido creados? Él también creía eso. Y ya estaban cerca —para bien o para mal— de lograr un cambio drástico; podía sentirlo en cada fibra de su ser.

Hidan giró la guadaña y lo golpeó con el mango, justo en la barbilla. El dolor no se hizo esperar y Kakuzu dio un par de traspiés antes de tropezar y caer al suelo. El albino aprovechó para hacer girar el arma una vez más y descenderla hasta su cuello con rapidez. Incluso aunque Kakuzu alzó el _kindjal, _se quedó a medio camino antes de sentir la punta de las hojas afiladas rozándole la coronilla, la yugular y la clavícula, igual que las puntas de un alfiler sobre la piel.

A pesar de la victoria, Hidan se mantenía serio. Kakuzu alzó la mirada, pestañeando ante la visión casi brillante de su compañero, como si le rodeara una especie de halo celestial a pesar de la falta de sol. Un par de gotas de sudor recorrían sus sienes y los cabellos platinados comenzaban a resbalar por la frente, amenazando con picarle los brillantes ojos violetas que resplandecían con fuerza, sino de diversión tal vez de cierta amargura. El castaño lamentó no poder leer del todo su expresión.

—Eso fue patético —le dijo Hidan, escupiendo las palabras entre dientes. Kakuzu sonrió mientras hacía un ademán indiferente con la cabeza. Hasta entonces notó que tenía la respiración acelerada; mierda, ya se estaba haciendo viejo para esto. Como si leyera sus pensamientos, Hidan retiró su arma y la puso altivamente sobre su hombro, sonriendo con una mueca burlona—. Creo que los años ya te están cayendo encima, ¿huh? —Aunque eso mismo cruzó sus pensamientos segundos antes, Kakuzu se sentó erguido y frunció el ceño, un tanto ofendido.

—Quédate callado, fanático religioso —soltó, sin mucha expresión en el rostro. Hidan dejó caer el brazo al costado y levantó las orejas lo más posible, como si escuchara algo. Sin embargo, después volvió su atención a Kakuzu, que añadió con cierto resquicio de inquietud—: ¿Sucede algo?

—No —contestó Hidan con un tono inseguro, chasqueando la lengua justo después—. Nunca sucede nada.

—Deberías estar feliz por eso.

—Al contrario —hizo una pausa—. Las cosas no pueden ir peor que cuando todo está en tanta calma, ¿no te parece?

En realidad, sí.

—Para nada —mintió, de todos modos. Hidan le miró con expresión dubitativa antes de dejarse caer al suelo de sentón, acompañado por un ruido seco y una pequeña nube de tierra. Los ojos verdes del mayor centellearon, con los orbes ensombreciéndose debido al rostro reflexivo del que podía contar con tres dedos de una mano, había visto en el de ojos violetas.

—¿Sabes? —Empezó repentinamente el chico, devolviéndole a Kakuzu al mundo real—. He estado pensando desde ayer lo que me dijiste, acerca de Sasori y Deidara —bajó la mirada, de la manera en que lo haría quien pisa terreno desconocido (y tal vez) hostil—. Creo que realmente lamento su suerte. Yo (aunque dudo que estuviera en esas circunstancias alguna vez), pienso que no podría soportarlo.

—¿Hablas del Lazo Único? —aventuró Kakuzu, arqueando una ceja. Hidan lanzó una carcajada desafinada, que le hizo encoger el estómago y pegar las orejas en la cabeza. Luego de varios segundos, el albino se quedó callado y encogió las piernas hasta su pecho. En sus ojos bailó la sombra de la duda y la consternación, por lo que le causaba pesar a Kakuzu. También, sentía unas repentinas ganas de abrazarlo, como si con eso pudiera crear una burbuja donde ambos estuvieran a salvo. Su corazón dio un vuelco antes de que desviara la mirada.

Ambos lo sabían, pero cada uno con sus prejuicios no hacía cuenta de nada.

—¿Realmente crees que… Sasori y Deidara debieran estar juntos? —Preguntó Hidan, rompiendo con el denso silencio. Kakuzu lo pensó largo rato, pero no se vio en la penosa necesidad de responder—. Es decir, te diste cuenta, ¿verdad? Sobre… —hizo una pausa antes de continuar, con cierta congoja y pesar—, sobre Itachi, quiero decir.

Esperó casi un minuto antes de tomar la palabra:

—Sí, eso —murmuró y luego, por instinto o algo más, puso la mano sobre la pierna que se había herido al atravesarse entre el Buruaisu e Hidan—. Claro que me di cuenta. No es como si se pudiera pasar por alto esa mirada de cordero degollado.

—Sinceramente creí que se trataba de su estúpida compasión —aseveró el chico, tirándose de espaldas y soltando el aire con fuerza—. Que Itachi estaría unido con Kisame o alguna joven súper voluptuosa. Pero…

—Nadie quiso ver nada más que la supuesta solución —terminó por él—. Y es que, realmente Sasori estaba enamorado de Deidara… y viceversa.

—¿De verdad lo estaban? Sasori también parecía capaz de ir a los Infiernos por salvar a Itachi.

—Quizá… —se vio interrumpido cuando Hidan se sentó como un resorte y lo miró fijamente. Kakuzu parpadeó tres veces seguidas, sorprendido y azorado por los ojos del otro, brillantes como si esperaran la respuesta a una pregunta no formulada—. ¿Qué?

—Tú no harás lo mismo. —Tragó saliva antes de corregirse a sí mismo—: Tú no me harás lo mismo que Sasori a Itachi, ¿verdad?

Kakuzu abrió la boca y luego la cerró. Era consciente de que nunca habían hablado de esa situación, ni siquiera aquella ocasión en que estaban tan cerca el uno del otro que sus labios estaban separados por solo milímetros, y que lo único que impedía que Hidan se separara de la tensión que se formaba entre ambos al estar uno frente del otro, era una pared. El albino tomó por broma la ansiedad y el fuego que los consumía por dentro, y Kakuzu no se arriesgó a besarlo para probar la teoría que crecía sobre la posible existencia de un Lazo Único entre ambos. Sin duda, el albino que ahora preguntaba acerca de esa unión no podía ser el mismo que conocía.

En vez de responder, se pasó la lengua por los labios, dándose tiempo de entender las palabras, o al menos de procesarlas del todo.

—¿Qué estás…? —empezó a decir y se quedó en silencio, cuando el joven le tomó de la camisa y se acercó violentamente a sus labios. El primer instinto de Kakuzu fue ponerle las manos en los hombros, para mirarlo directamente a los ojos. Éstos brillaban coléricos, y a pesar del rubor en sus mejillas, el castaño fue capaz de levantar las cejas con cierto desdén combinado con temor. Pasaron tres segundos antes de que notara que, estaba lejos de responder así ante lo que había hecho Hidan; había algo en el aire que le tensó al instante. Hidan arqueó la ceja al ver que se ponía de pie y olfateaba como un sabueso.

—¡Maldito avaro! ¿No ves que intentaba…?

—Chst. —Lo mandó callar, casi de manera taciturna. Volvió a alzar la barbilla oliendo el aire, percibiendo el hedor y justo después, abriendo los ojos de par en par. Agachó la cabeza hacia Hidan—. ¿No lo hueles?

Con un resoplido molesto, Hidan imitó al mayor, poniéndose de pie y respirando profundamente.

—No —contestó, zapateando el suelo con fuerza mientras hacía ademán de tocar la guadaña—. ¿Qué se supone que debo…?

—Huele a sangre —interrumpió Kakuzu—. Y también… ¿son los demonios de ese entonces? —Sus orejas se pegaron al cuero cabelludo antes de empezar a caminar en cualquier dirección, con el pecho doliéndole por los fuertes y constantes golpes de su corazón. Detrás de él, Hidan también empezó a caminar, apretando la guadaña y todavía olisqueando el aire. Parecían dos animales en busca de su presa… o de su depredador—. Hidan, prepárate para cualquier cosa.

—No tienes que decírmelo, idiota. —No se le escapaba el tono irritado, pero le faltaba tiempo para pensar en ello. ¿Cómo antes no se habían dado cuenta?

Kakuzu ya no tenía ganas de responderle. A decir verdad, lo único que realmente deseaba hacer era echarse a correr en dirección opuesta a donde estaban yendo. Esa terrible sensación de tener la sangre congelándose y los miembros entumecidos empezó a poseerlo, haciendo que temblara sin control alguno. De pronto, cuando Hidan le sujetó del brazo, él casi se gira en redondo con el _kindjal _para acertar en el cuello del chico, hasta que de pronto se dio cuenta de quién lo había sujetado y la tensión disminuyó un poco, combinándose con el alivio por no haber reaccionado de aquella manera.

No obstante, los ojos de Hidan no demostraban nada bueno: Estaban oscuros, vacíos, uno podría decir que casi desesperados y él no pudo evitar preguntarse por qué. Siguió la dirección de su mirada, hasta encontrarse por fin con varios manchones de sangre en la tierra, a varios metros de donde se encontraban.

Aguantó la respiración y miró a Hidan una vez más. El albino apenas le correspondió, dejando caer los hombros y chasqueando la lengua.

—Poniendo atención, la sangre ya no está tan fresca —murmuró el menor, como leyendo sus pensamientos—. Por eso hemos tardado demasiado en detectarlo.

Kakuzu frunció el ceño.

—Eso no quita el hecho de que aquí ha pasado algo. —Miró de un lado a otro, pero además de ellos, solamente los árboles muertos les hacían compañía—. Deberíamos advertirle a Pein o Madara; hay que hacer una revisión de todos los aldeanos.

—Posiblemente ya los reportaron desaparecidos —sentenció Hidan. Eran pocas las veces que se permitía suponerlo, pero en este momento, Kakuzu creyó detectar cierta amargura en el rostro de su compañero. Deseó ponerle una mano en el hombro, pero siendo sinceros, no sabía exactamente cómo manejar una situación de este calibre; Hidan siempre era tan impredecible—. Los demonios ya no están cerca, así que será mejor que regresemos.

En otras circunstancias, pensaría que el chico desearía quedarse para buscar cualquier indicio de hacer pelea. Por eso, le apocaron sus palabras.

—Claro —fue lo único que dijo antes de dar media vuelta y dirigirse de nuevo hacia el palacio, acompañado de un Hidan extrañamente silencioso.

**0*0*0**

Tobi zapateaba con nerviosismo, ora mordiéndose la uña del dedo pulgar derecho, ora frotándose las manos con fuerza. A su costado estaban Pein y Konan; del otro lado Kakuzu e Hidan explicaban lo que habían visto en el bosque —aunque no se le podía llamar realmente así, pensó, no sin cierta aflicción—. No se habían reportado desaparecidos de la noche anterior, a excepción de Kisame, Sasori e Itachi. El buen chico se apostaba a que el pelirrojo estaba con Deidara, de alguna manera no le cabía duda; Kisame e Itachi le preocupaban, porque no sabían de ellos en lo absoluto. Había buscado por la mayoría de las habitaciones en las que su primo podría estar, quizá acompañado por Hoshigaki, sin éxito alguno.

Pein y Konan habían venido para reportar los informes que habían dado algunos soldados de la entrada: Muy al norte empezaba a haber movimiento de una extraña nube negra que se movía por los cielos con rapidez, deformándose como si fuera una parvada. Una señal que en definitiva le ponía de los nervios, pues nunca indicaba nada bueno.

—¿Estás seguro de que no pertenece a la sangre de Itachi? —Preguntó Madara por segunda vez con un gesto contraído en la mirada, como si tuviera la esperanza de escuchar que todo era una broma y que si era real, su sobrino estuviera fuera de peligro—. ¿Seguro?

Por favor, que no se tratara de Kisame o Itachi, pensó Tobi, zapateando con más fuerza.

—No. Pero olía igual que aquella vez en que salió herido —aseguró Kakuzu. Madara lanzó una maldición y miró a Konan antes de empezar con las instrucciones.

—Avisa que nadie debe acercarse a las lindes del bosque.

La chica asintió, dio una reverencia y salió corriendo de la habitación. Tobi miró hacia el imponente cuadro de un dragón rojo en pleno vuelo, pero la distracción no le vino precisamente bien. Volvió hacia los otros presentes.

—¿Qué hay de las nubes negras? —Preguntó Pein, con su (eterno) semblante serio. Volvía la mirada de la puerta de la que había partido Konan hacia el mayor—. ¿Preparamos armas y tropas?

—Cabría la posibilidad de que se desvíe, pero de no ser así, ya le estaré avisando a los miembros del consejo.

—¿Y Deidara sempai? —Preguntó Tobi, con un hilo de voz. Madara se frotó las sienes y se encogió de hombros—. ¿Todo seguirá en pie, de verdad?

—No queda de otra —parecía un hombre de negocios muy ocupado. Bueno, estaba muy ocupado—. Pero si los asuntos se van alargando, el castigo de Iwa será aplazado para atender lo importante. —Miró a Kakuzu e Hidan—. ¿Reconocieron la sangre? Hasta ahora no se ha reportado ninguna desaparición además de… Kisame, Itachi y Sasori.

—¿Qué? —Exclamó Hidan, poniendo los ojos en blanco—. ¿De nuevo con problemas románticos?

Madara hizo la expresión de quien no tarda en soltarte un guantazo, pero fue Kakuzu quien le dio un golpe en el hombro. Hidan, que parecía estar recuperando su humor quién sabe por qué, le soltó varios improperios.

—Antes vimos a Kisame buscando a Itachi; acaso lo habrá encontrado —murmuró el albino. Madara frunció el ceño—. Y no puedo creer que en todo el palacio, nadie lo haya visto.

Tobi alzó la mano, como un alumno a punto de responder a su maestro.

—De hecho, hace rato me encontré con Neji sempai y me dijo que había estado hablando con él en el tejado, que después de eso no supo a dónde se dirigió.

Madara se giró hacia él.

—¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes?

—Porque entraron Pein y Konan justo en ese instante, y todo parece estar poniéndose peor —respondió mientras el mayor se giraba hacia Kakuzu.

—Tráeme a Neji. —Volvió la mirada a Tobi y Pein—. Ustedes dos, hagan recibir el mensaje de una junta urgente a los otros miembros. No quiero que se tarden en llegar al salón. ¡El mundo se está poniendo de cabeza!

—¡Sí! —exclamaron los tres chicos, saliendo en tropel hacia la salida. Hidan, que no había sido mencionado, estuvo dispuesto a seguir a Kakuzu, pero en ese instante Madara lo llamó. Tobi no se dio el tiempo más que para darse cuenta de que el de la Cascada se volvía hacia su compañero antes de salir. Como Tobi fue el último en partir, cerró la puerta. Lo último que escuchó de adentro, fue al albino gritar en reproche.

**0*0*0**

Le temblaban las piernas cuando salió del calabozo y no se sentía ni remotamente feliz. Luego del éxtasis que le produjo hacer el amor con Deidara, la burbuja se rompió casi inmediatamente y terminó mirándose los pies, incómodo y turbado al no saber exactamente qué podría hacer ahora además de esperar a que el destino de Deidara se sellara.

Lo último que el rubio le dijo, mientras le acariciaba la mejilla y le peinaba los cabellos hacia atrás, fue un quedo "Te amo, no importa qué pasé de ahora en adelante". La seriedad de esas palabras y la forma en que sus ojos cerúleos brillaban, fueron como otro cuchillo clavándose en su cuerpo; ¡y vaya que sabía de eso!

Se apoyó en la pared y miró con tristeza alrededor. Nadie parecía haber reparado en su ausencia, ni el repentino lugar del que salió. Espacio en el que no debió de estar.

Alzó la mano a la altura de la herida que anteriormente le había hecho el de Iwa y se preguntó por qué ya no le dolía lo suficiente para menguar lo que sentía en el resto del cuerpo. No era calma, tampoco retazos de las cosquillas que le produjo el cabello del rubio mientras se unían en uno solo… no había nada más que culpa, tristeza y resignación. Cada una tan pesada que se volvía como un yunque, y él los arrastraba; daba la sensación de que así sería para siempre.

Descubrió que estaba muy cansado, no físicamente, sino que el alma parecía temblarle a la misma velocidad de las alas de un colibrí y que amenazaba con derrumbarse en cualquier momento, con el simple roce externo que pudiera alcanzarlo.

Odiaba a los Tres Hermanos por lo que hicieron con el mundo. Odiaba a _esa _maldita _mujer_ que lo obligaba a cruzar un sendero que no quería. Odiaba el Lazo Único que lo condenaba a estar separado de la persona que realmente amaba. Odiaba a Itachi; deseaba que no existiera. _¡Poof! _Que desapareciera igual que su mundo casi perfecto allá en la oscuridad del calabozo, mientras le decía a Deidara sentimientos _verdaderos _que nunca nadie decidió por él, y donde obtenía por respuesta las palabras que anhelaba más que nada en todo el mundo, que estaban prohibidas pero se escuchaban correctas en sus oídos.

Le rompía el corazón.

—Oh, pobre gato abandonado —dijo una voz a su lado, chillona y masculina al mismo tiempo: Kisame. Al darse vuelta, se encontró con el Yokai de cabellos azulados, que lo miraba con sus ojos pequeños y las cejas arqueadas. Se veía extraño, sombrío, sin esa sonrisa permanente en los labios—. ¿Una última visita a tu querido humano?

—¿Qué quieres? —Preguntó a la defensiva, con un gruñido gutural escapando de su garganta. Había un aura aplastante en el ambiente y lo pudo notar mientras Kisame sonreía mezquinamente, solo un segundo antes de tomarle la barbilla con dos dedos de uñas filosas que le provocaron ardor nada más sentirlas. No logró hilar el cuerpo con su cerebro, por lo que se quedó estático durante lo que le pareció una eternidad, sofocado por una gran presencia demoníaca.

—Eres poco menos que una simple escoria, _Akasuna _—escupió su nombre como una grosería, pero no fue eso lo que le quitó el aliento al pelirrojo, sino más bien, identificar en Kisame el mismo tipo de energía que expedía aquella mujer—. Me alegró que sufras por esto.

—Ja. ¿Ahora me dirás que vas a matarme, asquerosa arpía? —Su voz no sonó temblorosa, lo que agradeció en gran medida. Tuvo que ponerse de puntitas para que las uñas largas de Kisame, no le amenazaran con clavarse más en su piel hasta atravesarlo—. ¿No puedes tomar una forma verdadera? ¿Por qué debes de poseer a Kisame para amenazarme? ¿Huh?

Los ojos del Yokai resplandecieron y luego mostró sus dientes; unas hileras de dientes puntiagudos que asemejaban los de un tiburón.

—Te diré una cosa, mocoso de mierda —anunció con una voz tan ronca que parecía salida desde el mismo Averno—: Zabuza Momochi tiene lo que debes ir a buscar. Él es más que un simple asesino a sangre fría, y poco menos que un Demonio Mayor. No posee humanidad, pero al igual que yo no puede deshacerse de lo único que hace sufrir a todos los hombres.

—¿Qué? —No entendía nada de lo que hablaba. Pestañeó, sin comprender. Kisame volvió a dedicarle una sonrisa antes de retirar la mano con un veloz movimiento que le rasguñó la barbilla y le provocó un ardor casi insoportable, como si le hubiera caído el ácido de un demonio Wani. Estaba a punto de reclamar cuando, sintió la mano del otro tapándole la boca. Con la que estaba libre, le indicó que no hiciera ruido y se inclinó para quedar cerca de su oreja.

—No cometas el error de pensar que voy a dejarte vivo, igual que lo hace mi Hermana —le dijo en un susurro quedo, apenas inteligible. Un escalofrío le bajó a Sasori por la espalda, mientras una vez más, sus piernas comenzaban a temblar incontrolablemente—. Sería una desgracia para el mundo, pero me ofrecería un poco de satisfacción. ¿Sabes por qué? Destruiste a Itachi —se contestó a sí mismo sin esperar respuesta. El pelirrojo apretó la mandíbula, no sabiendo exactamente contra quién estaba enojado—. Me declaraste la guerra, a mí, el Demonio de los Mares. Soy el digno antagónico de Susanoo, y por la simple razón de que Itachi jamás me lo perdonaría, es que continúas teniendo tus piernas, tus brazos, tus ojos y oídos; en resumen, solamente él impide que te arranque el corazón ahora mismo. Pero me alegra ver que no necesito hacerlo para que sufras tanto.

Sasori tragó saliva mientras miraba por el rabillo del ojo al otro. Éste también lo observaba y mientras lo hacía, el menor pudo atisbar en sus ojos el rojo de un demonio montado en cólera.

—¿Kisame…?

—Si veo a Itachi llorar una vez más —interrumpió—, ni siquiera los Tres Hermanos o mi Hermana Mayor van a poder salvarte. Voy a ir por ti y todo lo que pudieses amar, y voy a destruirlo. Tú no descansarás en paz nunca. Te lo juro.

Diciendo esto, su sonrisa se alargó de oreja a oreja. A Sasori, el calor que le quemaba en el rostro fue cuando poco insoportable, pero no emitió ningún ruido. De hecho, ni siquiera cuando Kisame le estrelló la cabeza contra el muro, pudo decir nada. Esto último no le dolió en absoluto, pero escuchó a unas mujeres gritar cuando iban pasando por ahí.

Kisame se volvió hacia éstas, todavía sosteniéndolo a él.

Y con una velocidad que le sorprendió a Sasori, desapareció en el aire. Él cayó de rodillas, justo al tiempo de ver como de un golpe fino, el brazo de Kisame degollaba a dos mujeres y un joven (no más grande que Deidara) sin piedad, igual que si su brazo fuese una cuchilla. Las cabezas rodaron al suelo con expresiones sorprendidas; los ojos se iban apagando mientras la sangre llenaba el piso y los cuerpos se desplomaban a los pies de Kisame, acompañados por un sonido seco que fuera de cualquier sentido, perforó los oídos del pelirrojo con la misma fuerza que lo haría un demonio Hoeru.

Cuando el de piel azul viró hacia el Akasuna una vez más, se lamía la sangre de la mano. Sasori no recordaba cuándo sintió tanto miedo y asco al mismo tiempo…y muy en el fondo, un retazo de tristeza.

—Ten mis palabras muy presentes, Akasuna. Un Demonio Mayor siempre las cumple.

Dio un braceo y se deshizo de la sangre impregnada, igual que si agitara una brocha para hacer un _action painting_. No quedó ni rastro de ella más que en el suelo y el muro.

Con un andar relajado, Kisame le dio la espalda y se fue caminando. Se alejó, perdiéndose entre la gente del pasillo sin que ninguno de los individuos pareciera notarlo. Luego, regresando el rostro por encima del hombro para contemplarlo una última vez de forma iracunda, desapareció.

Sasori no pidió ayuda; a los recién decapitados ya de nada les iba a servir. De todos modos, se acercó y les miró, conteniendo las arqueadas que le daba la visión. No porque jamás hubiera visto algo peor, sino por el simple hecho de que él había estado presente y no hizo nada… que ni siquiera fue capaz de moverse. Cayó de rodillas y luego se puso a gatas, manchando sus manos con la sangre que escurría mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas iracundas, llenas de impotencia. Gimió, aunque no fue consciente de ello hasta sentir el sabor salado de su llanto, que resbalaba por sus mejillas en un silencio tan inmenso que se preguntó si acaso todavía conservaba la voz.

Kisame era un Demonio. Apenas podía imaginar tal cosa del mismo Yokai que se la pasaba sonriendo tanto que incluso llegó a irritarle, que le hizo envidiar.

Se dejó caer de costado, acaso porque sus brazos ya no poseían ninguna fuerza o porque su consciencia se desvanecía como consecuencia de la falta de aire. Su dificultosa respiración ya no era más que un silbido, pero le reconfortaba que todavía fuera capaz de escuchar. Por muy estúpido que sonase, resultaba un tanto conciliador la sensación de que todavía estaba con vida, pues Sasori seguía temiendo demasiado a la muerte, al último suspiro que escapara de sus labios antes de cerrar los ojos para siempre.

El tumulto de pensamientos que le corroían el cerebro le impedía pensar con claridad, y temblaba como si una tempestad estuviera azotando su cuerpo con fuerza, tirándolo al suelo cada vez que intentaba levantarse, aplastándolo como si alguien pusiera su pie encima una y otra vez. Sin embargo, luego de varios esfuerzos infructuosos, ni siquiera le quedaron ganas de intentarlo. Varios minutos después, alguien lo encontró. No supo de quién eran los brazos que lo alzaban ni tampoco la voz que lo llamaba con suavidad. Durante un instante, deseó que fuera Deidara… durante otro, deseó que fuera la muerte.

Hacía frío. Demasiado.

—¿Estás bien? —Preguntó la dulce voz de una joven. Sasori bajó la mirada, encontrándose con unos brillantes ojos verde pistache y unos cabellos rosados. La chica le sonreía afablemente, como si recién despertara de un mal sueño y no existieran aquellos cuerpos flácidos en el suelo, como si él no estuviera manchado de sangre y todo formara parte de su imaginación llena de paranoia—. Pobrecito. Déjame llevarte con mi maestra; estás sudando frío. No te preocupes, que todo estará bien.

Deseó alejarse de ella. Algo estaba muy mal, pero Sasori ya no sabía qué tenía eso de nuevo. Con indiferencia, se dejó hacer por la chica. Presa de un súbito deseo, echó un rápido vistazo sobre el hombro, allá donde podía ver la puerta del calabozo; nunca algo le pareció tan lejano y devastador, además de que en el fondo, encontró justamente el sentimiento que ahora le amargaba la boca. Ahora, sin importar qué, debía de dar con la manera para terminar con ese sufrimiento y con el odio hacia sí mismo que acrecentaba mientras más segundos iban pasando.

Se dejó llevar por los pasillos, sin decir una sola palabra a su acompañante-bastón. Estaba tenso, pero conforme fueron pasando los segundos, una cruel insensibilidad le fue abrazando con lentitud el corazón, susurrándole al oído palabras serenas y faltas de compasión, pero que ya no dolían. A Sasori ni siquiera le importaba a dónde lo llevaba la chica, que pronto había perdido la sonrisa y se fijaba en un punto a la distancia, ignorando a algunos aldeanos cuando éstos se acercaban a preguntar por lo sucedido. Muchos, se dio cuenta Sasori, lo miraban como si fuera un asesino y supuso que con su reputación por matar a Sandaime, si bien antes se mantenía con sus reservas, ahora es muy posible que fueran a pedir su ejecución.

Bueno, eso no estaba tan mal. Vivir en un mundo donde ya no existía Deidara no le prometía ninguna felicidad.

—Akatsuki ha estado preguntando mucho por usted —alegó la joven de cabellos rosas, trayéndolo de nuevo al tiempo real—. Ahora mismo le estoy llevando a la oficina de Madara-_sama. _Estoy segura de que se hallara feliz de encontrarlo al menos a usted.

Aunque no le interesaban las palabras de ella, de inmediato arqueó una ceja. Era una expresión cansada, pero en los ojos le bailaba la sombra de inquietud.

—¿Al menos? —Repitió, alargando la pregunta con la voz ronca e irreconocible, incluso a sus propios oídos. La joven asintió—. ¿Qué… quieres decir?

—Oh. Así que ya tiene rato perdido —se sonrió la joven, mientras se encogía de hombros—. Kisame Hoshigaki e Itachi Uchiha también están desaparecidos. —El pelirrojo sintió que el estómago se le subía a la garganta y le punzaba con dolorosa fuerza. Se detuvo y obligó a Sakura a hacer lo mismo, aunque su mirada no parecía dubitativa; de hecho, parecía ligeramente divertida. Sasori se obligó a empujarla a un lado, sorprendiéndose de sí mismo cuando fue capaz de mantenerse en pie incluso con las rodillas temblando como gelatina—. Seguramente no es nada malo —añadió Sakura, encogiéndose de hombros—; ambos siempre han sido muy buenos amigos. Probablemente, están juntos o algo.

¿Están juntos en qué sentido? Ridículamente, ese fue el primer pensamiento que cruzó la mente de Sasori, pero lo desechó con rapidez. A él… no le quedaba derecho alguno de preguntar algo de esa manera. Sin embargo, sentía un escalofrío lento bajar por su espalda, como si le clavaran agujas a lo largo de la espina dorsal y no tardó mucho en volver a sentir náuseas. Sakura no volvió a ofrecerle el brazo ni nada.

—Tal vez nuestra primera parada debería ser ir con Tsunade-_sama _y después, llamar a Madara para que vaya con usted.

Sasori se quedó en silencio. De verdad, ya no tenía las fuerzas suficientes para negarse o aceptar.

Esto era… esto realmente era mucho peor que lo sucedido con Sandaime. Aquella mujer de cabellos verdes había tenido razón todo el tiempo; después de todo, su corazón estaba dividido entre Deidara e Itachi.

Su decisión era firme, y ya no tenía cabida para echarse atrás en cuanto a lo hecho con el rubio —no es como si se arrepintiera, incluso ahora—. Apretó la mandíbula antes de negar con la cabeza.

—Iré con Madara. Hace falta advertirle acerca de algo importante.

—¿A sí? —Respondió la joven, apoyándose en una puerta y arqueando una ceja, alzando las comisuras de los labios en una sonrisa coqueta—. Puedes darme el mensaje y yo se lo envió.

—¿Lo harías en serio?

—Por supuesto —afirmó la chica, señalando hacia delante—. Pero debemos ir con Tsunade antes de que te desplomes.

El pelirrojo logró esbozar una sonrisa cínica.

—A estas alturas…

—¿Sasori? —Llamó una voz que le hizo enderezar las orejas y volver la cabeza de un lado a otro, frunciendo el ceño. La chica también pareció atisbar el llamado, por lo que se separó de la puerta e hizo ademán de encontrar al interlocutor, sin éxito alguno—. ¡Sasori, ayúdame a salir de aquí!

—Itachi —murmuró en respuesta, caminando con dificultad a través del pasillo y deteniéndose en una puerta cualquiera, por la que deslizó la mano en la madera antes de abrir la puerta con cuidado. Escuchó los pasos de la joven siguiéndole de cerca mientras él atravesaba el umbral y miraba en aquel sitio. En general, pensó, las habitaciones de palacio eran muy símiles, pero había un ambiente pesado en esta, y sofocaba nada más adentrarse—. ¿Estás aquí? —La voz se le quedó ahogada al escuchar el gemido adolorido del otro, mientras veía el cuerpo del moreno en el suelo, arrastrándose con cuidado y tanteando el suelo con cuidado—. ¡Itachi!

¿De dónde sacó las fuerzas para moverse rápido? No lo sabía, pero en un segundo ya estaba hincándose en el suelo al lado del Uchiha, poniéndole las manos en los hombros y ayudando a que se pusiera de pie. En la puerta estaba la chica de pelo rosado, observando con impasibilidad un punto en la nada que Sasori no se molestó siquiera en mirar.

—Por los Tres Hermanos, ¿qué te pasó? —Preguntó el pelirrojo antes de emitir un grito mudo y echarse para atrás. Itachi se apoyó con las manos todavía temblorosas mientras alzaba el rostro, contemplándolo con aquellas cuencas vacías—. Ita… Itachi…

—No podía salir de aquí —fue lo único que dijo éste. Sasori abría y cerraba la boca, invadido por un castañeo de dientes—. Lo siento, Sasori… yo no podía…

El pelirrojo se volvió hacia Sakura, con una expresión escandalizada.

—¡Ve por ayuda! —Bramó con fuerza, y la joven asintió antes de darse vuelta y desaparecer por el pasillo. Sasori tragó saliva antes de acercarse de nuevo al joven—. No te preocupes, todo irá bien. Te lo prometo.

El Uchiha compuso una mueca lastimera, y Sasori supo lo falaces que resultaban para él cualquier cosa que pudiera decir de ahora en adelante.

**0*0*0**

Deidara no apartó la mirada de la mujer mientras ésta atravesaba los barrotes de la celda, igual que si no tuviera masa muscular o como si las leyes físicas no aplicaran a su persona. Ella lo miraba con sus profundos ojos negros, inhumanos; él compartía el contacto visual con una expresión apagada y cínica en cierto punto. Una sonrisa surcó sus labios involuntariamente, y a ésta pareció molestarle en gran medida. Pero no dijo nada. No se esforzó en insultarlo o golpearlo. Únicamente, movió la mano y Deidara frunció el ceño. Había solamente un sordo desazón en la forma en que los dedos de la mujer se movían, pero se mostraba tan seca e indiferente que el rubio tuvo que admitir, así le daba mucho más miedo, porque tenía los ojos de una persona que ya no tiene por perder nada; pero a él le pasaba lo mismo, así que ese pensamiento le hizo sentirse más seguro, como envuelto en los brazos del pelirrojo.

—¿Vas a matarme, hum? —Preguntó al fin, con un hilo de voz.

—El placer va a ser de otro —argumentó ella, mirándose las uñas y luego hincándose a su lado, pasándose una lengua larga por los labios—. Esta celda está repleta de un olor a tristeza tan grande —añadió segundos después—. Es el mejor olor del mundo, a mi parecer. Aquí existieron muchos antes que tú, gente inocente que nunca debió morir… y yo todavía puedo escuchar el eco de sus maldiciones y el aroma de la sangre corriendo por el músculo descarnado. Hay tantas historias en este calabozo, una más triste que la otra.

Deidara chasqueó la lengua, restándole importancia olímpicamente. Ella sonrió, divertida.

—No tengo miedo a la muerte, hum —señaló el rubio. La otra negó con la cabeza.

—Por supuesto que te creo eso. Eres el mismísimo nieto de Onoki, y sería una verdadera estupidez temerle —concedió, encogiéndose de hombros—. De cualquier manera, no es (claro) como si yo pretendiese amenazarte ahora. Eso ya está de más.

—¿Por qué? —Tuvo que preguntar, sin alcanzar a morderse la lengua. Ella se inclinó hasta que las puntas de sus narices prácticamente se tocaban. Deidara no hizo ademán de alejarse, pero le habría encantado.

—Ya llegará el momento de darte cuenta, querido, cuán poco te pertenece el corazón de Sasori.

—¿Eso es lo mejor que puedes hacer, después de todo? ¿Hablarme de lo que ya sé, hum?

—Quiero, ¿cómo lo dicen ustedes, los humanos? Ah, sí: Quiero ampliar tu mente. Puedo responder a tus preguntas. A eso vengo.

—Me falta interés para escuchar tus respuestas. ¿A quién va a importarle?

—Pues a ti —respondió, torciendo los ojos y pasándose un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja—. ¿No quieres saber qué sucedió para que tú sintieras ese amor por Sasori?

El rubio sonrió sin ganas.

—Yo siento lo que siento. No hace falta saber por qué.

—¿No crees que todo hubiera sido más fácil si odiaras a Sasori, como estaba predestinado?

—Las cosas que tú dices son mentiras, hum. ¡Vete! No me interesa saberlas. Si mi destino va a ser morir hoy, mañana… si nunca debió ocurrir esto, ¿por qué me ofreces "respuestas"? ¿Para hacerme sufrir?

—Quizá eso alivié el dolor.

—¿Y por qué lo haría? Más bien, considerando todo lo que has hecho con nosotros, me extraña que ahora extiendas una mano amiga.

—La resignación termina instalándose en su corazón, joven. Ya no queda nada por perder. Tu vida y la de Sasori son lazos que siempre se han cruzado, incluso cuando las cosas son distintas. Y te preguntaré algo, querido rubio… —hizo una pausa, y cuando Deidara iba a reclamar, ella le puso una mano en la boca; el contacto le ardió tanto como si le estuvieran poniendo un fierro candente en los labios, pero apenas soltó una exclamación muda—: ¿Recuerdas a esas personas que entraron en tu cuarto? ¿Puedes ver la luz de aquel fuego consumiendo sus rostros? ¿Sabes por qué Sasori iba a odiarte?

Deidara respiraba agitadamente. Era incapaz de moverse y aunque deseaba con todas sus ganas taparse los oídos, sus brazos no le respondían. Poco a poco se daba cuenta de que había una luz brillando en la palma que la mujer estrechaba contra su piel; una luz roja que efectivamente, le recordaba a las de unas llamas que conocía demasiado, y que pertenecían a un sueño donde toda la habitación se encendía y solamente podía ver a una mujer y un hombre chillando mientras sus cuerpos ardían. El dolor en sus ojos, castaños en la mujer y azules en el hombre, iba acrecentando mientras caminaban el uno hacia el otro, únicamente para tomarse las manos un segundo antes de explotar.

—Sabes de quiénes estoy hablando, ¿verdad que sí? —Preguntó ella, riendo a carcajada suelta mientras veía que los ojos del rubio se anegaban en lágrimas—. Tomaré eso como una afirmación. Porque incluso los ángeles que olvidan, saben sobre quién derraman su fuego. ¿Nadie te lo dijo? Serás opuesto a mi estirpe, pero tus manos están igual de sucias. ¿Recuerdas sus ojos cansados y llenos de agonía? ¡Mírame a los ojos y dime, que el día en que viste a Sasori, no los recordaste también! ¿Sabes lo que te impulsó a ayudarlo entonces? ¡No es un buen corazón ni tampoco las enseñanzas que esa estúpida de "tu madre" te inculcó durante tu vida! ¿Sabes por qué lo ayudaste? ¡Justamente porque una parte de ti esperaba lavarte las manos de aquello que le hiciste a sus padres! —Hizo una pausa, apretándole más el rostro—. ¡Tú mataste a los padres de Sasori!

Silencio. Las palabras hicieron eco aquí y allá en su cabeza, sin permitirle un segundo de alivio cuando ella dejó de hablar. La mujer le soltó la boca, pero Deidara ya no tenía nada qué decir. Lo había logrado: Capturó su atención, y desgraciadamente, le estaba abriendo una brecha de recuerdos en la mente, que lo golpeaban con fuerza y le tiraban el alma a los pies. Sus ojos, por las que de nuevo escurrían lágrimas, no hacían más que mirar un punto en la nada, ahí donde podía darse el lujo de eludir la imagen satisfecha de la mujer.

—Yo… —empezó a murmurar, con la voz ronca. Pero ella le volteó el rostro de una cachetada.

—Amaterasu fue cruel. Hay que reconocer que se comportó mucho más egoísta al pensar en desobedecer nuevamente a Susanoo. ¡Ella le dijo que ya no se metería! Pero aun así, tú, que naciste de su vientre, estás destinado a llevar a cabo la destrucción que, al finalizar, encontraría la salvación. Todo eso que sucedió: La muerte de los padres de Sasori, la traición y muerte de Sandaime… ¡todo! Estaba diseñado para que al morir, tú te convirtieras en el Sol, en la vida, en el perdón y la esperanza —se encogió de hombros—. Es curioso, porque en tu vida solo existiría dolor.

Deidara tragó saliva.

—¿Amaterasu?

—Eres la impureza de los dioses, la desobediencia de Amaterasu. Eres un punto muerto entre el Cielo y el Infierno; entre el Bien y el Mal. Pero estabas destinado a perder. Sasori te iba a asesinar porque tu alma se consumiría de odio al saber tu destino.

El rubio soltó una risa seca.

—¿Entonces pretendes que suceda exactamente eso ahora?

—Tal vez es demasiado tarde para pensar en poder solucionarlo todo como antes. Para estos casos extremos, se necesitan medidas extremas.

—¿Decirle la verdad a Sasori, hum? —aventuró Deidara, mientras la mujer se encogía de hombros.

—Si él da un mal paso en su camino, será quien se pierda en la oscuridad. Y eso sería una verdadera lástima, en especial cuando Itachi está… tan solo. Todas esas sombras que los consumen, tendrán que aprender a deshacerse de ellas.

El rubio inclinó la cabeza hacia delante.

—¿Me responderás todas mis preguntas, hum? —Preguntó; todavía ahora sentía que las lágrimas seguían resbalando involuntariamente en sus mejillas. La mujer se giró hacia él con una sonrisa afable y casi resplandeciente.

—Creí que habías dicho que era inútil.

—Mis preguntas no son acerca del pasado, hum.

—¿Entonces qué?

—¿Mi muerte va a salvar a todos?

—En efecto. Eres una luz escondida.

—¿Por qué Sasori no se consumiría en odio, al saber lo que yo sé ahora, hum?

—Precisamente porque Itachi lo rescata de las sombras. Y tú estás solo.

—¿Y si ahora no me siento así? Después de todo, quieras o no, yo tengo el amor de Sasori, hum.

La pregunta pareció tomar desprevenida a la mujer, que se enderezó y lo miró desde arriba, con el ceño fruncido.

—Me sorprende que tengas la valentía de decir eso. Porque, todo eso tiene un final triste. ¿De qué te sirve pensar así cuando el destino ya lo conoces?

—Bueno —murmuró Deidara—, conozco el destino y no me interesa el pasado. Precisamente porque amó a Sasori y yo escogería el camino. Si él fuera feliz estando con Itachi…

—Tú no debiste hacer el amor con Sasori —le dijo ella, cogiéndole de la barbilla—. Si realmente te interesa su felicidad, no debiste. Ahora Itachi sufre, y por consiguiente, Sasori lo hace también. Es una unión que la gente como tú no puede entender.

—No. No lo entiendo, hum —admitió—. Y me duele.

Pero lo recordaba. Recordaba los ojos de los padres de Sasori antes de extinguirse, recordaba el poder que tenía y sabía exactamente por qué se apartaba de su familia en Iwa. Él no pertenecía a ellos, era solamente la pieza de un juego de ajedrez, y pronto estaba por llegar su momento de ser apartado con la mano. Tenía razones de sobra para sentirse enojado, abatido… lleno de odio.

—¿Qué fue diferente? —Preguntó, incapaz de hacer otra pregunta. La mujer sonrió y en sus ojos pudo ver que esas palabras ya se las habían hecho, pero a seguro que no la respondió. ¿Lo haría ahora?

—Kisame y Sandaime —contestó ella con desprecio poco disimulado—. Kisame no cumplió con el plan a tiempo, y se enamoró de Itachi. Lo mantuvo lejos de Sasori. —Los ojos de Deidara se abrieron desmesuradamente—. Y Sandaime no esperó más. Ambos debían hacer lo que _yo _les indiqué. ¡Pero no contaba con que las cosas en el mundo estaban tan mal como para que dos demonios se enamorarán de los medios espíritus! A fin de cuentas, nuestro error ha consistido en pensar que, nosotros, los de corazón frío, no sentimos. Nadie se escapa del amor, ni del dolor. Nos pertenecen, a los humanos, a los Yokai, a los demonios. ¿Y a los Dioses, qué tal? —miró a Deidara con sorna—. ¿Tú puedes sentir algo, no?

—Yo no soy ningún Dios.

—Pero estás a poco de convertirte en la luz, justo como Amaterasu. Y no eres más que un muñeco de su gobierno. ¡Lo que hemos hecho mal es sentir! ¿No sería genial que todos tuviéramos un Lazo Único, inquebrantable e inasequible más que solo para dos personas? ¿Qué pasa con el destino? ¿Qué pasa con las promesas de que solamente hay un camino a seguir?

Deidara lanzó una gran carcajada.

—Los amantes siempre hemos sido estúpidos, hum —murmuró a lo que la mujer asintió y se inclinó—. Es la condena que nos ata a todos… el amor nos permite decidir.

—¿Y qué se siente saber que tú no puedes? Un ser, mitad de un todo al mismo tiempo que es nada… ¿no puedes sentir el odio fluyendo contigo?

El rubio alzó una ceja y le dedicó una sonrisa cínica.

—Sí, pero todavía no es más grande que mi amor por Sasori, hum —Ella sonrió complacida por la respuesta.

—Entonces supongo que debo decir, que estás listo para perderte a ti mismo. —Y sin esperar más, le atravesó el cuerpo con la mano como si fuera una cuchilla. Deidara escuchó cómo se resquebrajaba la pared detrás de él una vez que fue alcanzada con las poderosas cuchillas en que se habían transformado las uñas de la mujer. Con una mueca de dolor, escupió sangre por la boca, embarrando con la sustancia rojiza a la mujer. Ésta se acercó a su oído—. Ahora eres, el principio del fin.

Y entonces, la oscuridad abrazó a Deidara antes de que un sonido lejano y metálico se hiciera presente. Fue durante un segundo, consciente de que volvía a estar libre y caía de costado.

—Larga vida, Amaterasu. —Fue lo último que escuchó de aquella voz femenina antes de que hubiera un destello en medio de las sombras, un fuego que lo abrazó con fuerza y le hizo ahogar un grito. Era el odio…, era el fin.

Abrió los ojos violentamente; no sabía cuánto tiempo había transcurrido, pero estaba completamente solo en el calabozo. Respondiendo a un extraño instinto, apretó las manos y las uñas rasgaron los ladrillos húmedos, que rechinaron como un grito casi humano. Deidara gruñó mientras se enderezaba y veía la celda, con sus ojos ahora consumidos por la ira, carente de los orbes dorados, únicamente quedaba en sus cuencas un brillo rojizo anaranjado, parecido al del fuego. Su cuerpo, perfilado por la luz, también había perdido el color natural de la piel y resplandecía del mismo color que sus ojos.

Levantó las manos con un suave movimiento, y los barrotes en la celda explotaron, seguidos de que las llamas de las antorchas crecieran en gran medida. Al mismo tiempo, comenzaron a escucharse los gritos y Deidara perfiló una sonrisa casi demoníaca.

Iba a quemar hasta las cenizas a todos. Y buscaría a Akasuna Sasori. A él, que recordaba vagamente haberlo amado, pero que repentinamente había perdido todo sentido. Ya se había olvidado de todo.

Nunca más podría volver a ver a Sasori, al menos, no sin tratar de matarlo.

**TO BE CONTINUED.**

* * *

><p>Lo sentí ridículamente corto (._.). En fin, que son ustedes los que deciden si valió la pena o no, espero que sí porque, no me he sentido bien con mi forma de escribir últimamente... y me da vergüenza publicar esto (-.-)... no compensa la espera ni en un céntimo, pero de nuevo reitero que espero volver a encontrar mis sentidos SasoDei -en especial porque el ItaSaso ya lo estoy perdiendo poco a poco y por falta de fics (7-7)-. En fin, realmente deseo sumar de nueva cuenta mi llama en esta sección, que admito una parte de mí la extraña mucho (u-u).<p>

En fin, sé que es mucho pedir pero, ¿puedo contar con su comentario? (Q-Q) Los necesito hoy más que nunca. Denme otra oportunidad para mostrarme a mí misma que no se ha muerto mi ardillita (Ita)SasoDei o que tiene la esperanza de volver (xo) ¡Mary la quiere devuelta!

Ok, mucho "Reina del drama" (e-e). Se cuidan mucho sempais y hasta la próxima (owo)/


End file.
